naruto:dark of destruction
by yujukextreme82
Summary: naruto descuaidado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos a los cinco años se encuentra con sujeto que lo quiere tomar por alumno para a serlo el mas fuerte ninja strong/naruto redhair/naruto negligencia narutoxharem ocxkaguyaoc.
1. prologo

naruto:dark of destruction

resumen:un naruto descuaidado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos a los cinco años se encuentra con sujeto que lo quiere tomar por alumno para a serlo el mas fuerte ninja strong/naruto redhair/naruto negligencia narutoxharem ocxkaguyaoc.

humano hablando:toma demonio

humano pensando:(lo siento naruto)

 **bijus/demonio hablando:estupidos nigens**

 **bijus/demonio pensando:(lo siento naruto)**

prologo

en la gran aldea de konoha se un niño corriendo de una turba de aldeanos.

naruto:por favor dejenme en paz yo no hice nada

aldeano1:no mientas demonio tu mataste a nuestra familia.

aldeano2:si verdad y vuelve aqui kyubi.

naruto:por favor alguien ayudeme

mientras esto ocurria en una azotea estaba una persona observando todo lo que estaba pasando.

?:asi que kushina no le importa lo que le pase a su primogenito eh mph estupida bueno mejor le voy ayudar a ese chico.

salto de la azotea hasta donde estaba la turba y naruto parandose enfrente de naruto.

?:oigan dejen al niño en paz estupidos.

aldeano1:cual niño ese es el kyubi estupido y salte de nuestro camino.

?:y si no lo hago que harán por que yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes idiotas.

aldeano3:te quitaremos nosotros para despues matar al kyubi.

?: **hanganlo estupidos.**

un aldeano se abalanzo sobre el sujeto pero el cuando le iba darle un puñetazo el sujeto se devanecio delante de el luego sintio un golpe en el estomago vio a su derecha y vio al sujeto.

?: eso es todo lo que tienen basura.

lo que paso luego fue en un parpadeo para los ojos de naruto y es que vio una tremenda golpiza a sus persegidores despues de 10 segundos todos calleron al suelo.

?:hmp dibiluchos.

miro hacia donde estaba naruto se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de el.

?:estas bien niño.

naruto:si señor.

?:bien me puedes decir tu nombre niño.

naruto:esta bien pero si me dice el suyo.

?:esta bien.

naruto:mi nombre es naruto uzumaki namikaze ahora digame el suyo.

dark:mi nombre es dark hakuto un placer naruto y ¿donde estan tus padres naruto?.

cuando le pregunto eso naruto bajo la mirada.

naruto:segura mente estan con los heroes de la aldea.

cuando dark escucho eso puso una nostalgia.

dark:(pobre chico siento un poco de pena por el mmm seme ocurrio una idea)

dark:cuantos años tienes naruto.

naruto:5 señor dark.

dark le dio un golpe en la cabeza a naruto.

naruto:!itaaa por hicho eso¡

dark:!por que no me gusta que me digán señor¡

naruto!y yo como iba a saberlo¡

dark:m!me importa un carajo no me vuelvas a llamar señor entendido¡

naruto:esta bien

?:hey naruto ¿que estas haciendo aqui con esta persona?.

cuando voltearon a ver a la persona que dijo eso vieron a un chico de pelinegro

con una camisa del mismo color del pelo (n/a:si es shisui uchiha) cuando naruto lo vio fue corriendo hacia el.

naruto:!shisui-nii¡.

shisui:hola naruto como estas.

naruto:bien shisui-nii jejeje y tu como estas.

shisui:bien ottoto pero me vas a responder quien es el.

naruto:el pues el salvo de la turba de aldeanos su nombre es dark.

dark:hola.

cuando shishui vio dark quedo en shook oyo el nombre.

shisui:usted es el shonin de iwagakure el gran sabio okami.

dark:si lo soy segura mente mi foto esta en el libro bingo ¡verdad?.

shishui:si asi es y tambien es muy conocido por estar en la segunda y tercera gran guerra ninja es un gran inspiracion para todas las el que fue entrenado con los 4 sandaime kages de iwa,kumo,kiri y suna.

dark:mph mi reputacion me presede quieres un autografo chico o un mastil.

shisui y naruto quedarón con la quijada hasta el de hecho mas shisui que naruto por que el quedo petrificado por lo que escucho de shisui y este y tenia los ojos en forma de estrellas.

shisui:sugoi si quiero mastil con usted por favor.

dark:claro. vamos algun campo de entrenamiento.

fueron los tres al campo n°12.

shisui:bien le parece buen lugar para pelear dark-san.

dark:si naruto tu seras el arbitro del combate esta bien.

naruto:si dark-san.

shisui y dark tomaron posiciones para empezar.

naruto:los combatientes estan listos.

miro a los dos para que le confirmaran.

shisui y dark:HAI.

naruto:entonces !hajime¡.

y empezo la pelea shisui trato de darle golpes y patadas a dark pero este los esquivaba como si nada.

shisui:solo es el comienzo dark-san.

shisui: **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** **.**

y de la boca de shisui salieron cinco bolas de fuego cuando dark lo vio sonrio.

dark:haci que jutsu de fuego eh pues toma estos **Suiton: Goshokuzame.**

a los lados de dark salieron cinco tiburones de agua.

!boom¡

cuando las dos jutsus socaron causo un humo cubriendo todo el campo shisui al ver esto miro a todos los lados para encontrar a dark para que luego sienta un golpe en la parte izquierda de su cara.

dark:toma **taijutsu:tekken.**

el golpe mando a shisui a estrellarse con un arbol partiendolo en el proceso.

shisui:qhej ha ha ha buen golpe dark san.

dark:toda via no termino shisui san **taijutsu:kikku.**

cuando shisui volteo hacia atras recibio una patada en el rostro vio y que dark estaba preparando su jutsu.

dark: **raiton:Seiteki shokku**.

de la boca de dark salio una bola de enegia directa hacia shisui

shisui:( **kawarami no jutsu).**

cuando la bola de energia soco contra shisui estallo en mil pedasos dark vio esto miro a su alrededor para encontrarlo cuando escucho desde el suelo.

shisui: **taijutsu:tekken.**

shisui salio del suelo logrando golpear en la barbilla de dark para luego darle con un corte en el pecho.

shisui:si le pude dar un golpe dark san jejejej.

dark:alparecer si shisui san y de un corte jujujuj pero que te parece si acabamos con esto de una vez por que tengo hambre.

shisui:si acabemos con esto por que yo tambien tengo hambre el que pierda paga esta bien dark san.

dark:esta bien shisui san listo.

shisui hai dark san.

los dos empezaron a ser secuencias de sellos para su ataque final.

dark y shisui: **Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu/Katon: Karyūdan.**

los dragones socaron traspasandose entre si llegaron a sus objetivos deribando a los dos pero antes de que la espalda de dark tocara el suelo giro deteniendose con una mano.

dark:shisui san estas bien.

shisui:si estoy bien hey naruto quien gano.

cuando dirijieron sus miradas ah naruto que estaba con una cara de sorpredido por haber sido espectante toda la pelea cuando vio a los dragones traspasandose que en shook que no pudo decir una palabra hasta que oyo a shisui llamarle.

naruto:asi el ganador es !dark¡

dark:mm quieres que te ayude shisui san.

shisui:si gracias dark san.

cuando dark se acerco con naruto para curar a shisui aparecio un anbu con una mascara de cuevo.

Karasu:alto quien es usted y por que shisui esta haci.

naruto:hola itachi-nii.

karasu voltea ver a naruto quitandose la mascara.

itachi:naruto que te eh dicho de llamarme por mi nombre cuando traigo puesto mi atuendo anbu.

naruto:que te llame por tu nombre clave.

itachi:exacto ottoto.

shisui:tranquilo itachi solo estabamos teniendo un mastil me iba a sanar para poder caminar.

itachi volteo a ver a las heridas de shisui y se veia que era verdad.

itachi:lo siento señor.

cuando naruto escucho señor de itachi volteo a ver a dark y vio que tenia un sembrante de enojo cuando queria que hacer que se detracte salio un puñetazo en direccion hacia itachi cuando itachi abrio los ojos vio un puño estrellandose en su cara que lo mando volando hacia atras derribando ocho arboles naruto como shisui se abrasaron por el miedo por el tremendo golpe shisui en ese momento penso una palabra.

shisui:(si ese golpe lo hubiera usado contra mi en este mismo estaria inconciente).

dark:no me vuelvas a decir señor me escuchaste.

itachi:ha..a..i.

darrk:bien bueno ahora que todo esta tranquilo vamos a sanarte shisui san para luego ir a comer esta bien.

shisui:hai.

dark empezo a sanar a shisui cuando termino shisui se paro como si nada luego fueron hacia un stand de ramen por cortecia de naruto despues de ganar en un juego de piedra,papel o tijeras donde shisui lloro cascada de lagrimas.

naruto:hola teuchi-ojisan ayame-chan.

teuchi:hola naruto como estas.

naruto:estoy bien por cierto traje compañia.

cuando teuchi miro a las personas que acompañaban a naruto saludo amigable mente.

teuchi:hola shisui-san itachi-san y hola se.

dark:llameme dark hakuto

teuchi:bien que quieren ordenar.

naruto:lo de siempre.

itachi:ramen con pollo por favor.

shisui:lo mismo que itachi pero con verduras.

dark:pues yo lo mismo que naruto.

teuchi:esta bien cuatro ordenes dos de miso ramen y un ramen con pollo y verduras.

cuando terminaron de comer salieron del establecimiento de ramen despidiendose del dueño y su hija dark se percato un algo de color blanco en la parte izquierda de la chica pero no le tomo importancia(n/a:si se lo preguntan si es semen y si quieren saber de quien es pues adinenlo y podre cuatro chicas en el harem pero no puede ser hinata ni sakura por que no estaran en el harem al final lo expliecare).

dark:bueno adonde vamos.

itachi:tengo que llevar a naruto a su casa por su cumpleaños yo y shisui le dimos sus regalos dos dias antes por cierto naruto te gustaron.

naruto:si me gustaron mucho gracias.

llegaron a la residencia namikaze para ver a todos los jefes de clan con sus hedederos como a los namikaze dark fruncio el ceño al ver a kushina por que al parecer llegaron cuando iban a anunciar algo importante.

minato:hola a todo el mundo tanto yo como mi esposa tenemos dos anuncios importante como sabran yo siendo hokage no puedo tener mi puesto en el consejo por eso le otorgo a mi hijo menma como el proximo jefe del clan namikaze.

cuando naruto oyo eso de su padre se rompio el corazón pero cuando sintio una mano en su hombro vio para arriba para ver a dark decirle algo que lo animó.

dark:tranquilo naruto talvez no puedas ser el jefe de clan namikaze por que tu hermana no tiene el pelo rojo que va con un uzumaki esta bien pero como hoy es tu cumpleaños te tengo un regalo despues de esto esta bien.

naruto:hai dark san.

dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro itachi y shisui al ver esto tambien sonrieron.

kushina:bueno ahora mi anuncio mi hija kila sera la futura jefa del clan uzumaki.

naruto estuvo a punto de explotar de enojo pero dark le puso una mano en el hombro diciendole que no hasta el anuncio naruto acepto.

minato:bueno ahora el segundo anuncio y es que mi sensei jiraiya tomara a uno de mis dos hijos como dicipulo despues de graduarce de la academia va entrenalo para los examenes chunin como firmar el contrato de invocacion de los sapos como mi hijo menma sera el futuro hokage de konoha.

en ese punto dark se rio todos en la fiesta lo miraron kushina al verlo que en shook al reconocer a dark.

dark:jajajajjaajjaj tanta tonterias estas diciendo namikaze bueno ecepto lo de jefe de clan y en iwa te quieren muerto por ser un idiota igual a que kushina-baka que se le olvido que yo tengo que aprobar a esa mocosa para que sea la lider del clan uzumaki jujujujuu.

minato furioso le dijo:quien rayos eres tu para ponerte en dicisiones de clan eh maldito estupido imbeci...

minato no termino la frase como sintio algo en su cuello vio hacia atras para ver a dark con una espada enfundada cerca de su cuello.

dark:no te mereces saber mi nombre idiota por que te dire esto has algo estupido y moriras por cierto quiero que firmes algo por mi si no lo hace tu hijo muere entendido.

minato:hai.

dark:no los leas entendido.

minato asintio con la cabeza dark entonces le entrego unos papeles a minato el cual los firmo.

dark:bien gracias idiota naruto ve por tus cosas nos vamos.

naruto acato las ordenes de dark arreglo bajo de la planta superior con una mochila de tamaño normal.

naruto:listo dark sa.

dark:sensei naruto llamame sensei.

naruto:hai dark sensei.

kushina:dark-niisan adonde llevas a mi hijo.

dark volteo a mirar a kushina con una cara de desprecio.

dark:callate kushina-baka vamos naruto.

naruto solo se limito a seguir a dark despidiendose de itachi y shisui.

cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas de la aldea aparecio un hombre de melena blanca.

jiraiya:alto muchacho no pasaras por aqui.

dark le dio una patada en las bolas jiraiya cuando este cerro los ojos jiraiya cayo al suelo sosteniendose las parte intimas aprovenchando eso dark agarro a naruto para empezar a correr para luego saltar.

dark:ultimas palabras de despedida.

naruto:adios konaha itachi-nii y shisui-nii tambien a ti mikoto-kasan aun que no entiendo por querias un beso para tu cumpleaños.

dark:jajajajajjaa naruto como lo dices diste tu primer beso con una mujer mayor que tu jajajjaja.

naruto al oir eso se puso como su cabello.

en el proximo capitulo sabran adonde se direjen nuestros heroes.

explicacion:bueno ahora sabran por que hinata y sakura no estaran en el harem es por que estan muy usadas y por que no me agrada ninguna de las dos sakura por que siempre golpea a naruto sin ninguna razón y hinata por debil todo lo que hace es patetico y no mientan en eso por que es verdad y lo saben.

bueno ahora una pequeña recompensa quien quiera para el harem el que descubra a las 6 del harem no pueden decir mikoto por que ella estara en el harem.

hasta la proxima criaturas obscuras


	2. capitulo 1:comienza el entrenamiento

hola todo el mundo estoy hoy con otro capitulo de naruto:dark destruction bueno tengo una sugerencia de alguien que quiere a tayuya y matsuri pues tengo que decir que ellas dos estaran en el harem.

capitulo 1:comienza el entrenamiento.

vemos un hermoso amanecer en el pais del fuego tan bien vemos grupo de dos personas viajando por la carretera como se ve que se direjen acercando a un pueblo.

dark:naruto mientras estamos en ese pueblo te voy a enseñar tecnicas para que seas un gran ninja que sea temido que alla existido y no quiero ninguna queja entendido.

naruto:hai dark-sensei pero tengo una pregunta sensei.

dark:cual naruto.

naruto:¿como vamos a entrenar sin que sepan nuestra ubicación?.

dark:poniendo una barrera que no se pueda sentir nuestro chakra por cierto cuando ya no estemos siendo buscados para devolverte a la aldea nos iremos a las otras naciones de como nuestra meta para tu entrenamiento.

naruto:a cual iremos primero sensei.

dark:primero a suna despues a kumo,kiri y por ultimo iwa pero vamos a recorer todas las naciones elementales para que reconozcas todas las aldeas pueblos etc.

naruto:pero por que despues de kumo iremos a kiri sensei.

dark:para que tengas mas experiencia en un campo de batalla como kiri tiene una guerra civil iremos a ayudar para que nos de un lugar para entrenar tranquilos y sin escondernos de konoha.

naruto:hai sensei puedo hacerle otra pegunta?.

dark:sueltala.

naruto:¿con que vamos a empezar sensei?

dark:con tu control de chakra despues con tu taijutsu como genjutsu a camino a kaze no kuni te enseñare kenjutsu como fuinjutsu en kumo ninjutsu alguna otra pregunta naruto?.

naruto:hai sensei si nos encontramos con alguien en el camino vamos a llevarlo o llevarla con nosotros?.

dark a esa pregunta se quedo pensando un poco miro a naruto con una cara sadica.

dark:esta bien pero con eso aumenta en nivel de entrenamiento entendido.

naruto con panico dijo:ha..a...i sen..sei.

dark:bien.

terminaron de habla para seguir con su camino a si el pueblo pasaron unos mminutos como llegaron al pueblo buscaron un lugar para poder dormir y entrenar en contraron un buen lugar para entrenar como tambien dormir.

dark:bien naruto aqui entrenaremos entedindo.

naruto:hai sensei.

dark:bien comenzemos primero quiero que camines hacia ese arbol de ai.

dark apunto con su dedo a si un arbol con manzanas.

naruto:hai sensei.

naruto llego al arbol y empezo a escalar el hasta que sintio un dolor en la mano vio que era una piedra luego vio hacia atras para ver a dark con una mano estendida como si hubiera lanzado algo.

dark:naruto no tienes que escalar con las manos si no con tus pies hasta arriba entedindo.

naruto:hai sensei.

naruto trato trepar con sus pies pero fracasar lamentable cayendo al suelo lo intento una y otra vez dark vio esto y le dijo de donde estaba para ayudarlo.

dark:hey naruto.

naruto al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a su sensei.

naruto:si sensei.

dark:trata de canalizar tu chakraen tus pies y luego vuelve a intentarlo entedindo.

naruto:hai sensei.

naruto hizolo que dijo dark canalizo su chakra en sus pies para sentir una sensación diferente en su cuerpo luego vio el arbol puso su pierna derecha en tronco y de ahi la otra empezo a caminar hasta arriba tomo dos manzanas una le dio un mordisco la otra la hacia dark quien la tomo con su mano cual se comio unos minutos despues de comer unas cuanta manzanas se fueron a un lago.

dark:bien naruto ahora vas hacer lo mismo que hiceste en el pero en este lago y como ejercio adicional quiero qu pesque peces esta bien.

naruto:hai sensei.

naruto volvio a poner chakra en sus pies y camino hacia el lago pero cuando logro unos cuantos pasos cayo al agua entonces naruto miro a dark,dark al ver esto penso en algo para ayudarlo en su control de chakra.

dark:mmm como todavia no puedes vamos a practicar taijutsu esta bien.

naruto:hai sensei.

naruto salio del agua para despues ser lanzado otra vez al lago producto de un puñetazo de dark despues cuando naruto saco su cabeza del lago fue recibido por una patada de la misma persona despues siguio una conbinación de golpes y patadas hacia naruto en el momento que dark se dio cuenta de que naruto no respondia le dio una patada madandolo hacia una roca donde cayo al suelo trato de levantar una vez mas tosio un poco de sangre cayendo otra vez al suelo entonces dark hablo.

dark:oye naruto eso es todo lo que tienes para demostrarme por que si es asi no eres merecedor de tener el apellido uzumaki.

naruto al escuchar esas palabras lo miro con una mirada desafiante para luego lanzarse para dar su propia conbinación de golpes y patadas a dark el cual con una sonrisa esquivaba los ataques de naruto,entoces dark volvio a atacar a naruto con este esquivando los ataques de dark para que este ultimo utilizo las mismas tecnicas que uso contra shisui.

dark: **taijutsu:** **hakuto tekken,taijutsu:hakuto kikku.**

cuando dijo esas tecnicas las cuales acertarón en naruto el cual trato de bloquear los ataques de el cual fallo madandolo al suelo dejandolo semi-inconsiente dark en ese momento lo levanto para llevarlo a una cueva para que duerma un rato.

pasaron unas cuatro horas para que naruto por fin despertara vio a su alrededor para ver un poco de comida y tambien vio a dark este ultimo se dio cuenta termino de comer para despues hablar.

dark:que bueno que despiertas naruto por no me iba a comer toda la comida quiero que comas para que puedas llenar tu tripa y podamos hablar un poco.

naruto hizo caso a las ordenes de su sensei se sento tomo unos cuatro peces para comer un poco de hay siguio comiendo su comida entonces empezo a hablar con su sensei.

naruto:asi que dark sensei tengo unas preguntas si usted tiene quiere responder.

dark asintio como respuesta.

naruto:primera pregunta ¿como conoce a mi exkaasan?

dark:desde cuando tenia 4 años y ella tenia 2 años.

naruto:¿como es la prueba de los lobos para ser su invocador?

dark:tienes que pelear contra el jefe del clan okami para ser su invocador.

naruto:¿vamos a volver a konoha?

dark:probablemente solo para que te conviertas en ninja.

naruto:bueno no tengo mas preguntas.

dark:yo si¿ como conoces a ese chico uchiha?

naruto:a shisui-nii lo conoci cuan trataba de lanzar un kunai despues de eso nos empezamos a ver mas frecuente cuando el no tenia misiones jejej.

dark:ya esa era mi unica pregunta.

teminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir pero antes de consiliar el sueño dark dijo unas palabras.

dark:vamos a hacer esto todos los dias entendido naruto.

naruto:hai sensei buenas noches.

dark:buenas noches naruto.

y con eso cerraron sus ojos para dormir.

time skip 2 meses despues.

vemos a dos encapuchados dirigiendose hacia las froteras de hi no kuni y kaze no kuni cuando unos de ellos se dio cuenta de alguien en suelo.

naruto:sensei hay alguien en el suelo.

dark:si lo veo naruto vamos.

corrierón hacia la persona en el suelo dark lo levanto para ver que se trataba de muchacho de las misma edad que su alumno vio que tenia el pelo marron y tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda su vestimenta costaba de una camisa blanca sin mangas y un cinturon negro como unos pantalones del mismo color que su cinturon.

dark:eh chico despierta.

el chico al oir la voz abrio los ojos y dark pudo ver que eran de color cafe.

chico:que paso quienes son ustedes donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba peleando contra mi amigo despues me quede dormido.

dark:bueno para respoder quienes somos y donde estas nos diras primero tu nombre esta bien chico.

chico:hai mi nombre es kenichi shirahama encantado de conocerlos.

dark:el gusto es nuestro joven kenichi yo soy dark hakuto y el es mi alumno naruto uzumaki.

naruto:que tal.

dark:bueno llendo a donde te encuentras estas en las froteras de hi no kuni y kaze no kuni para ser mas especifico en las naciones elementales joven kenichi.

kenichi al oir donde estaba no lo pudo creer no estaba en su casa si no que en otro lugar que no conocia dark y naruto al ver su estado dejaron que se tomara unos minutos para pensar sus cosas.

tomaron unos minutos para que kenichi se limitara a volver la mirada hacia dark y naruto y empezara a hablar.

kenichi:no puedo creer que no estoy en mi casa pero quiero descubrir como volver a mi casa si es necesario puedo acompañarlos para buscar una forma para volver.

dark:esta bien te ayudaremos a volver a tu casa y como tambien acompañarnos pero si aceptas ser mi alumno esta bien mientras viajamos esta bien.

kenichi:hai dark-sensei.

dark:bien vamos si vemos un pueblo te comprare un poco de ropa esta bien y ati tambien naruto.

naruto y kenichi:hai sensei.

y haci partieron hacia kaze no kuni.

unos dias pasaron desde que naruto y dark se encontraron a kenichi y vieron que era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo dark le pregunto como era asi de bueno y kenichi respondio que de donde venia tenia muchos maestros de distintas artes de pelea que aveces era una tortura estar con ellos pero era muy agradable estar con ellos.

dark al saber esto penso un poco como entrenar a naruto como a kenichi hasta que se le ocurrio una idea para entrenarlos y eso le hizo tener una sonrisa sadica.

dark:naruto y kenichi vamos a tener un entrenamiento de resistencia fisica osea la de su cuerpo para que puedan aguantar mas tiempo en combate entendieron.

naruto y kenichi:hai dark sensei.

dark:yosh el entrenamiento de resistencia da comienzo¡.

dark convoco dos piedras del tamaño de naruto y kenichi cuando los dos vieron que estaban tomando formas se pusieron en posición de pelea la de kenichi era de kung fu chino y la de naruto era la que dark le a estado enseñando la posición de combate del clan okami.

cuando las rocas terminarón de tomar formas sonprendierón a naruto y kenichi por que las rocas tenian las formas de ellos dark al notar esto empezo a explicar.

dark:bueno se que preguntan por que las rocas tienen sus formas pues es por que van a estar combatiendo contra ellos durante un año inmedio mientras estamos en kaze no kuni y en suna esta bien.

naruto y kenichi asienten en respuesta.

dark:bien cuando diga hajime comienzan a pelear se permite que trabajen en equipo listos.

naruto y kenichi:hai.

dark:bien entonces !HAJIME¡.

tan pronto lo dijo los dobles empezaron a atacar tanto a naruto y kenichi,los dobles acertaron la mitad de los ataques a sus objetivo en el momento que kenichi vio una abertura empezo a contrataquar a su oponente mientras esto ocurria naruto trataba de atinarle un golpe a su oponente con el estilo del clan okami pero por cada golpe que trataba de dar su oponente lo esquivaba con facilidad hasta que vio asia la direccion de kenichi que estaba a la par con su oponente luego vio a la direccion de su sensei que tenia la mirada cuando comenzo a entrenar con el estilo de su clan de invocación y si que fue un infierno de entrenamiento con el clan okami.

( _flashback_ )

el ultimo dia de entrenamiento de su control de chackra y dark habia citado a naruto para algo y aqui nos encontramos a los dos en un rio.

naruto:sensei para que me trajo a este río.

dark:pues veras es momento que te de mi contrato de invocación para ir con tu segunda parte de entrenamiento de taijutsu tienes que tener el estilo de combate de un clan de invocación.

naruto:ha ya entiendo a si que voy a firmar su contrato de invocación sensei.

dark:hai naruto a si que aqui esta.

dark puso un pergamino pequeño en suelo y empezo a hacer sellos de manos cuando termino dijo el un jutsu.

dark: **fuinjutsu:kai.**

 **!BUM¡**

hubo una explosión de humo que cubrio a dark como a naruto cuando el humo se disipo naruto vioun gran pergamino como el de su expadrino.

dark:bien naruto quiero que te saques sangre de un dedo para que lo puedas firmar.

naruto:hai sensei ahorra mismo.

naruto se mordio su dedo gordo y extendio el pergamino vio que el contrato tenia cuatro nombre y el cuarto era el nombre de su sensei y el tercero supuso que era de la madre de su sensei o alguien de su familia por que tenia el mismo apellido que el,cuando termino de ver los otros nombres del contrato puso su nombre al lado del nombre de su sensei.

naruto:termine sensei.

dark:bien entonces ahorra te mostrare los sellos de manos para ir al territorio de invocación yo ire primero para esperarte esta bien.

naruto:hai sensei.

dark:bien te esperare en las puertas del jefe del clan.

entonces dark hizo y mostro los sellos de manos para ir al clan de invocación a naruto cuando termino se mordio el dedo y coloco su mano en el suelo.

dark: **reverse kuchiyose no jutsu¡.**

entonces dark desaparecio en una nube humo y naruto al ver esto y hizo los mismos sellos de manos que hizo dark y se volvio a morder el dedo y puso su mano en suelo y dijo.

naruto: **reverse kuchiyose no jutsu¡.**

y desaparecio tambien en una nube de humo.

(lugar:reino de invocación del clan okami)

naruto aparecio en un lugar boscoso vio a su alrededor vio las puerta al norte de su posición corrio hacia las puertas pasarón alrededor de unos quince minutos para llegar a las puertas cuando vio a su sensei vio que lo estaba esperando.

dark vio a su alumno venir hacia el y se acerco a el.

dark:hasta que por fin llegas naruto te he estado durante unos veinte minutos aqui.

naruto:si es que apareci en un bosque al sur de aqui a si que mire a mi alrededor para en contrarlo sensei.

dark al oir por donde aparecio sonrio un poco por que sabia con cuales lobos estaria como invocación lo enorgulloso a dark un poco.

dark:bien vamos adentro naruto nos estan esperando el jefe te quiere conocer.

naruto asiente y sigue a su sensei a adentro para conocer al jefe del clan okami.

(templo del clan okami:gran salon)

dark y naruto al entrar al gran salon del clan okami vierón a cinco lobos en hablando de unos problemas de importancia y naruto vio que sus pelajes eran de distintos colores el primero con una ropa que tenia el kanji de lider tenia el pelaje de color negro,el segundo era de color verde,el tercero de color rojo,el cuarto de color blanco y el ultimo de color amarillo.

 **lobo de color rojo:vamos kurobane te estoy diciendo que el quinto invocador debecer de la parte norte asi se volvera muy fuerte.**

 **kurobane:ya tranquilo redbanod el alumno de dark tiene todo el derecho de elegir con cual tiene lado quiere estar o aparecer tu sabes que no tengo dicisión si aparece en alguno de sus lados verdad chicos.**

 **lobo de color blanco:si redbanod kurobane tiene razón el alumno de dark tiene su propia decisión.**

 **redbanod:hikarilint tu no lo dices por que la madre de dark aparecio en lado este y dark en el oeste donde kurobane era el antiguo lider ahorra es leroshin.**

 **leroshin:redbanod pero si el shodaime uzukage fue del lado norte cuando devila-san era su alumna el encontro el pergamino los dos fueron los mas fuertes por entrenar contigo y hikarilint en su respectivo lado cuando yo todavia tenia pasando la prueba para combertime en el jefe del lado oeste redbanod cierto gurinka-chan.**

 **gurinka:cierto leroshin los tres fueron grandes en cada lado pero no se comparan con hamura-kun cuando era compañero de kurobane redbanod.**

 **redbanod:lo dices por que tu lado no tiene ninguno gurinka.**

 **gurinka lo miro con una mirada de muerte pero redbanod no se inmuto.**

 **redbanod:pero leroshin tiene razón en que el shodaime uzukage era con nosotros fuertes y eso lo sumamos con el nuevo proximo lider del clan sera a un mas fuerte que el si esta en nuestro lado.**

 **kurobane:entoces por que no le preguntamos a dark donde aparecio su alumno.**

dijo esto mirando a dark y a naruto los demas vieron hacia donde estaba mirando su lider leroshin levanto la pata para saludar a dark.

 **leroshin:hola dark cuanto tiempo sin vernos como as estado.**

dark:mph eh estado bien leroshin y un gusto verlos hikarilint-sama,gurinka-sama y redbanod-sama.

los tres asientieron.

 **kurobane:ya vamos dark dinos donde aparecio tu alumno para que redbanod no se enoje mas ya.**

dark:hai kurobane-sama mi alumno naruto aparecio en lado sur de aqui señor.

redbanod se le cayo su mandibula cuando escucho a dark decir el lado de gurinka volteo para mirarla y vio que le daba una sonrisa de victoria.

 **kurobane:bien dark quieres que tu alumno tome la prueba**.

dark:hai kurobane-sama creo que puede tener unos diez minutos peleando contra el.

kurobane asiente y mira a sus consejeros para que despeje el lugar de batalla,dark al ver esto se puso a un costado justo al lado de liroshin no sin antes decirle a naruto que tenga suerte.

 **redbanod:bien yo sere el arbitro de esta pelea asi que los dos estan listos.**

kurobane asintio,naruto un poco dudoso tambien asintio.

 **redbanod:bien entonces!HAJIME¡.**

kurobane corrio con una velocidad con la que naruto casi estaba acostumbrado en los mastil con su sensei cuando kurobane salto hacia la izquierda desaparecio en un rayo negro naruto entonces miro hacia todos lados para luego sentir un coletazo en su espalda que lo envio hacia donde kurobane antes naruto giro con una mano en el suelo para luego esquivar un segundo coletazo por parte de kurobane.

mientra la pelea se estaba dando los espectadores que estaban observando comenzaron a hablar sobre la pelea que se estaba dando al frente ellos.

 **liroshin:mm has entrenado un poco bien a tu alumno dark por lo que se ve conoce un poco la velocidad del la tribu del este para saber que hacer.**

dark:bueno si iba a tomarlo como alumno tenia que entrenarlo en su velocidad de reacción para cuando tenga que combatir a alguien con esa velocidad no es asi gurinka-sama.

 **gurinka:cierto dark el tiene que ser entrenado para combatir con un oponente de esa velocidad como tu con liroshin-kun.**

ambos asienten como para estar deacuerdo.

 **redbanod:el chico puede tener una muy buena resistencia pero es poca vas entrenarlo un poco como lo hacemos en la tribu norte dark.**

dark:claro pero el entrenamiento principal tiene que ser tomado por la tribu de gurinka-sama,redbanod-sama y es por que el aparecio en su el suyo.

redbanod asiente un poco deprimido por no tener otro uzumaki de su lado.

 **hikarilint:cuando** vas a entrenarlo en jutsus elementales dark.

dark:ese entrenamiento sera en kumo hikarilint-sama.

dark vio a su alumno tener una pelea casi pareja con el jefe del clan okami y vio el tiempo que estaba pasando para que terminara la prueba solo faltaban 7 minutos para que terminara,naruto ya tenia muchas rasguños en su cuerpo pero el seguia peleando con kurobane el no queria desesionar a su sensei tenia que pasar esta prueba como fuera lugar.

unos seis minutos despues vemos un naruto completo con muchas heridas como para seguir peleando pero seguia de pie el solo pudo acertarle ocho golpes y doce patadas a kurobane solo le faltaba unos segundos para terminar esta prueba solo necesitaba aguantar un poco mas.

 **kurobane:toma esto gaki.**

kurobane le dio un arañazo a naruto con el que lo mando al piso naruto se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo.

naruto:eso todo lo que tiene kurobane-sama vamos siga quiero seguir hasta que lo derrote.

kurobane al oir esto se lanzo una vez más hacia naruto,dark al ver que solo faltaban unos dies segundos sonrio a naruto por no perder en su prueba el estaba asiendo lo mismo que el cuando tomo su prueba pero la diferencia era que la de naruto era de dies minutos y la de el de una hora donde si fue una carniceria por que el y kurobane estanban cubiertos de sangre del otro.

diez

zas

nueve

chum

ocho

pum

siete

kick

seis

head

cinco

punch

cuatro

naruto estaba en el aire cayendo hacia el suelo.

dos

redbanod estaba levantando su pata para terminar esta prueba.

uno.

dark salto desde su lugar para atrapar a su alumno antes de que cayera al suelo.

redbanod:!esta prueba termina¡ y el ganador por sobrivir su tiempo es !NARUTO¡.

dark cayo al suello con naruto en sus brazos con este sonriendo antes de caer inconciente le dijo a su sensei unas palabras llena de felicidad.

naruto:lo logre sensei supere esta prueba.

dark:si lo hiciste naruto ahorra descansa te lo has ganado.

naruto entonces cerro sus ojos para dormir.

 _time skip a la mañana siguiente_.

naruto se desperto y vio a su alrededor para ver que no se encontraba en su saco de dormir de su mundo luego vio un poco de comida sobre la mesa se levanto de la cama para ir a ver que estaba sobre el plato y vio que era mucha carne con verduras tambien vio una carta al lado del plato lo tomo y la abrio para leer que tenia escrito y vio que la letra er de su sensei que decia:

 _naruto si estas leyendo esto es que te habras levantado._

 _bueno si no me ves por ahi es que estoy en lado este con liroshin mientras tu entrenas con gurinka-sama no vamos a vernos hasta casi al final del mes asi que quiero que entrenes con toda tu alma para tener una buena habilidad con la tribu del sur yo solo se que su entrenamiento es extremadamente dificil pero se que podras._

 _nos vemos casi al final del mes_

 _te quiere tu sensei dark._

naruto al terminar de leer la carta se puso a comer su comida para luego salir de la casa y encontrarse con gurinka quien lo estaba esperando cuando sientio su presencia lo volteo a ver.

 **gurinka:te estaba esperando niño ¿estas listo para el entrenamiento?.**

naruto:hai gurinka-sama.

 **gurinka:bien entonces sigueme.**

gurinka camino hacia dentro del bosque como naruto siguiendola.

( _fin del flashback_ )

naruto entonces esquivo un golpe de su oponente para luego hacer lo que gurinka le enseño en su entrenamiento,giro al entorno de su oponente para luego poner su pierna atras de las de su oponente para luego tirar hacia atras su pierna para que su oponente para que cayera y luego dar le una patada en su espalda mandandolo hacia atras volteo para mirar a kenichi quien tenia problemas para darle unos golpes a su oponente entonces naruto miro nuevamente al suyo se le ocurrio una idea para este entrenamiento.

nuevamente volvio a ver a kenichi para gritarle.

naruto:!ohe kenichi te parece trabajar juntos.

kenichi volteo para mirar a naruto quien dijo su nombre escucho lo que dijo entendio entonces de lo que se trataba este entrenamiento.

kenichi:esta bien naruto hagamoslo.

naruto asintio en respuesta los dos se acercarón para asi trabajar juntos sus oponentes tambien hicieron lo mismo pero como no sabian como peleaban juntos les fue dificil pelear en conjunto.

pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que naruto y kenichi les ganaran a sus doblez eso si los dos estanban muy cansados se sentaron en la arena para descansar.

kenichi:lo hiciste muy bien naruto.

naruto:jeje tu tampoco lo hiceste mal kenichi.

los rierón estrecharon sus manos los dos estaban sonriendose mutuamente.

dark:bien les felicito chicos lo hicieron bien.

naruto y kenichi lo voltearon a ver los dos con una sonrisa.

naruto:no nada sensei fue un poco de trabajo en equipo cierto kenichi?.

kenichi:correcto naruto eso fue trabajo en equipo jajajaa.

dark al escucharlos sonrio pero volteo hacia atras para ver suna luego volteo para ver a los dos.

dark:bien chicos quiero que se paren para ir a suna que nos queda cerca.

naruto y kenichi lo miraron para luego mirar hacia atras suyo para ver la aldea se pararon recogieron sus cosas para ir a la aldea.

que tipos de aventuras les esperan a nuestros heroes en suna y el resto de las naciones elementales pues tendran que espera para el proximo episodio que se llamara:

"encuentro con el kazekage y el tercer aprendiz".

hasta la proxima.

bien aqui termina el capitulo uno de naruto:dark of destruction.

les gusto la inclusion de kenichi a la historia si es haci pondre otro personaje de otro anime pero kenichi no sera el unico de su mundo que esta en el mundo de naruto si no que tambien otro aqui dejare que ustedes eliga y adivinen.

estas pueden eligir del mundo de kenichi:

shigure

kisara

y ranchel.

la que ustedes eligan sera la pareja de kenichi en la historia

lo otro es que voy a colocar a sarada en la historia pero eso no es lo unico ella no va a estar en el harem ella va a estar con alguien de otro anime y es de fairy tail el que adivine quien es pondra a alguien en el harem que no sea muy usado en uno estos son los que pueden adivinar:

laxus

jellal

gray

esos son los unico haci que hasta el proximo cap y si alguien pregunta de cuanto va ser el harem es de 24 haku no se si dejarlo como hombre o mujer y si vive muere ustedes decidan xao mis criaturas de la oscuridad asi se me olvidaba un favor que hacerles y es que si pueden crear un imagen del equipo de dark que tenga al oc,naruto,kenichi y del que adivinen del anime fairy tail cuando este terminada me la envian a mi correo por favor ahorra si xiao.


	3. capitulo 2

**capitulo 2:un encuentro con el kazekage y un nuevo aprendiz**

vemos a nuestros heroes acercandose a las puertas de sunagakure no sato cuando estaban acercando a las puertas de la aldea los que resguadaban las puertas los vieron.

guardias:!ALTO AHI DIGAN CUAL ES SU NEGOCIO EN SUNA¡.

dark:hola señores un placer conocerlos mi nombre es dark hakuto y ellos son mis alumnos,nuestro negocio en suna es de hablar con su kazekage.

guardia1:bien entonces si es muy amable puede pasar y mi compañero los guiara a la torre kazekage.

dark asiente y con sus alumnos siguieron al compañero del guardia hacia la torre kazekage mientras caminaban dark le eso un vistazo a sus alumnos y estos estaban facinados con lo que veian en esta aldea a los dos les salian estrellas de sus ojos dark se rio un poco por la reacción de sus alumnos por que era de esperar y de especial la de kenichi por el venia de otro lugar que no se encontraba y se le ocurrio una idea para kenichi en el entrenamiento de el.

dark:kenichi.

kenichi al escuchar su nombre se volteo para mirar a su sensei.

kenichi:hai sensei que necesita.

dark:quiero que mires a tu alrededor para que de ahi puedas escribrir en un libro todo lo que viste para que cuando regreses a tu dimension esta bien sera como un entrenamiento para ti para ver cuando te encuentres en combate puedas pensar en una forma de sacar ventaja o puedas huir ok.

kenichi:hai sensei voy esforzarme para no decepsinarlo.

lo dijo con una sonrisa dark asintio con una sonrisa.

guardia2:bien aqui estamosla torre kazekage.

cuando el guardia dejo de hablar los que lo acompañaban miraron la torre y vieron que era muy grande por parte de kenichi dark sonrio recordando cuando conocio al tercer kazekage el que se convirtio en su sensei mientras estaba en suna.

dark:bien chicos vamos.

naruto y kenichi:hai sensei.

entraron en la torre naruto y kenichi vieron la como era la torre del kazekage en especial naruto por que era un poco diferente que la torre hokage en konoha,kenichi estaba viendo la estructura de esta torre kazekage para estudiar un poco su vista como dijo su sensei.

llegaron a una puerta donde kenichi supuso que era la oficina del kazekage,dark toco la puerta para luego recibir un ¨pase¨ de adentro entonces abrio la puerta para encontrar al kazekage asiendo su papeleo dark se vio asi mismo en el puesto pero el siendo tsuchikage de iwa viendo lo que su sensei queria que hiciera entoces maldijo a su sensei.

(lugar:iwagakure)

onoki estornudo con fuerza delante de su hijo quien le pregunto si no se estaba enfermando.

onoki:no seas tonto kitsuchisi me pasara algo mi puesto va directamente a dark jjajaja.

kitsuchi:y aveces te preguntas por que no acepto ser el yodaime tsuchikagecuando se lo querias dar.

onoki:mph ese mocoso lo entrene muy duro con mu-sama.

kitsuchi:¨suspiro¨ espero que dark no te castre cuando se entere que lo nombraste sucesor directo del puesto de tsuchikage.

onoki sintio mucho miedo si su alumno se enteraba sobre eso por que todavia tiene pesadillas cuando una vez lo mando a una mision donde no le dijo que tenia que acostarse con la hija de su damiyo para seguir siendo fiel a la aldea pero cuando volvio lo hizo con la hija de su damiyo donde dark lo persiguio por todo un dia para castrarlo por suerte la hija del damiyo lo detuvo para no tener una muerte tan terrible ella solo lo regaño por que cuando ella y dark se encontraron se volvieron solamente amigos cuando ella se fue dark lo hizo llorar como una niña.

onoki:por favor no le digas nada.

kitsuchi:yo no le dire pero tu tendra que hacerlo por hace un mes me mando una carta que iba a venir en tres años.

onoki:!NANIII¡ COMO ES ESO QUE EL TE MANDE CARTAS Y A MI POR SER SU SENSEI NO ME MANDA UNA.

kitsuchi:por que querras saber su paradero instantaneamente cosa que no le agrada.

kitsuchi le salio un gota de sudor por el estado de su padre quien estaba asiendo circulitos en suelo con una nube sobre su cabeza solo pudo pensar algo por su amigo.

kitsuchi:(donde quiera que estes dark espero que te vaya bien que bueno que no le dije que tenias como alumno al hijo del cuarto hokage jeje).

(lugar:sunagakure oficina del kazekage)

dark por alguna razón tenia ganas de castrar nuevamente a su sensei cuando volviera a iwa pero lo djo para mas tarde en este momento estaba enfrente del kazekage quien todavia estba concentrado en el papeleo entonces tosio un poco para que el kazekage los mirara cosa que funciono.

kazekage:que necesitan.

dark:vamos rasa no me recuendas arenita dorada.

rasa al escuchar ese odioso sobrenombre del pasado miro al hombre frente a el y sus ojos se sorprendio al ver a dark desde cuando vino aqui hace unos años para entrenar con sandaime kazekage.

rasa:dark ase tiempo que no te veia por aqui maldito dark-chan.

dark:yo tambien rasa-chan.

los dos se acercaron y se dieron un golpe en la cara,rasa retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras para limpiarse la parte golpeada.

rasa:al parecer la fuerza de tu derecha no a disminuido ni un poco desde que nos conocimos eh.

dark:si y tu fuerza sigue siendo la de una niña.

naruto y kenichi al ver como era la relación de su sensei con el jefe de la aldea rierón un poco con una sonrisa algo forzada,rasa al escuchar la risa miro a los niños detras de dark y volteo a mirarlo.

rasa:quienes son ellos dark.

dark volteo para mirar a sus alumnos para luego mirar a rasa.

dark:son mis alumnos el de pelo rojo su nombre es naruto y el de pelo cafe kenichi.

rasa:el pelirojo es el hijo del hokage no es haci dark?.

dark:era el hijo del hokage ahorra no es el futuro lider del clan uzumaki rasa.

rasa al ver que dark estaba hablando enserio asiente y vuelve a su escritorio para mirar a dark para que le diga lo que queria,dark al notar la mirada y entender el mensaje.

dark:quiero que nos des alojo en tu aldea rasa.

rasa:por cuanto.

dark:un año y medio para entrenar a mis alumnos durante ese tiempo.

rasa:ya veo pero que haremos cuando algun nija de konoha venga a ver si el exhijo del hokage esta aqui.

dark:pagare un millon de ryos a suna si no dejan que algun ninja de konoha se acerque a donde estaremos entrenando para que no interrumpan nuestro entrenamiento y otros quinientos mil por no decir nada que te parece.

rasa:mmm..me parece bien lo hablaremos mañana con el cosejo te parece.

dark:si por cierto tienes algun lugar para que nos quedemos.

rasa:se pueden quedar en mi casa si gustan tenemos habitaciones para invitados.

dark asiente y le pide a rasa donde queda su casa,rasa mando a llamar a un anbu para que llevara a dark y sus alumnos a su casa para que descansen,se fueron para la casa de rasa acompañados por un anbu les tomo aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar.

cuando llegaron el anbu se despidio para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo,entraron a la casa para ver que en la puerta habia unos tres niños dos del la misma edad de naruto y kenichi y otro niño de cabello rojo oscuro quienes al ver a los quienes entraron fueron a saludarlos cortes mente.

niña:hola buenas noches quienes son y que hacen en nuestra casa.

dark:no es cortes preguntar nombres a personas si antes decir el suyo pequeña acaso rasa no los educo en eso.

la niña miro al suelo con vergüenza por olvidarse lo que su madre le enseño.

dark:bien nos diran sus nombres pequeños.

niño:hai mi nombre es kankuro el es gaara y ella temari señor.

dark se contuvo para no golpear al niño.

dark:bien joven kankuro ahora nos toca a nosotros mi nombre es dark y ellos son mis alumnos naruto y kenichi.

dark miro al niño callado quien se estaba escondiendo atras de temari con un poco de miedo entonces se acerco para ponerse a la altura del niño.

dark:hola joven gaara ¿cierto?.

gaara asiente.

dark:por que te estas escondiendo de mi yo no te voy hacer daño ven y dame la mano como hombre si.

gaara entonces salio detras de su hermana para acercanse al hombre quien le extendio la mano para darle un apretón de manos con el,estuvo enfrente del hombre y le extendio su mano para unirla en un apretón de manos sonrio un poco.

entonces dark con la otra mano le revolvio el cabello al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro unos minutos despues se escucho la puerta abriendose para mostrar a rasa entrando por ella sus dos hijos fueron a recibirlo gaara se escondio detras de las piernas de dark con este mirandolo extrañamente preguntandose por que no fue a recibir a su padre,pero lo dejo para hablar mañana con rasa sobre este asunto.

rasa:hola niños se portaron bien.

kankuro:hai tousan no portamos bien verdad temari?.

temari:cierto kankuro.

rasa:bien me alegra y tu gaara te portaste bien.

lo dijo con un tono de seriedad hacia su hijo mas joven quien solo asintio con su cabeza detras de dark el cual se percarto un poco del sello del chico en su frente si no mal recordaba era para tener contenido al shukaku en algun objeto entoces eso significaba que era un jinchuriki.

dark:oye rasa podemos hablar en privado.

rasa ve a su amigo y rival quien lo miraba con seriedad y penso un poco para ver de que queria hablar con el y lo descubrio,entonces asintio y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera dark capto la señal fue tras rasa para hablar sin antes a sus alumnos que se divirtieran con los hijos de su amigo.

dark y rasa llegaron al estudio entraron con rasa cerrando la puerta detras de ellos rasa poniendose en su escritorio para empezar hablar.

rasa:de que quieres hablar dark.

dark:tu hijo menor es un jinchuriki rasa no es verdad?.

rasa:si es verdad.

dark:desde cuando es un jinchuriki?.

rasa:desde cuando nacio.

dark:entoces por que te muestras a frieldad a el por que por lo que veoel tiene mas afecto a su hermana por eres asi rasa.

rasa sabia que no podia mentirle a su amigo por que el podia averiguarlo el mismo haci que empezo a hablar.

rasa:cuando mi esposa murio al nacer gaara el consejo dicidio que el fuera el jinchuriki del shukaku para usarlo como un arma en el futuro yo no tuve voz ni voto en eso haci que como ellos me dijierón que con la muerte de mi esposa yo prodia estar en conmocionado asi que gaara como ves dark se convirtio en un jinchuriki,yo eh tratado de hacercarme a el pero cada avanze el no me acepta y no se que hacer.

dark miro su amigo y vio el problema por que el sabia el estado de vida de un jinchuriki por en iwa el tenia como amigos a los jinchuriki de iwa y aveces cuando salia con ellos veia como los aldeanos los miraban pero a el no le importo se llevaba bien con los dos,y penso un poco para ayudar a su amigo y un rato despues se le ocurrio una idea.

dark;por que no lo entrenas en la manipulación de arena por que el puede usarla para defenderse como el siendo el jinchuriki del shukaku prodia entrenarlo y haci tener el vinculo de padre e hijo.

rasa lo penso y vio que era verdad prodria hacerlo podia tener ese vinculo que devio tener con su tercer hijo se volteo a mirar a su amigo.

rasa:gracia dark.

dark:no hay de que amigo.

los dos salieron del estudio para ir haber a los niños cuando llegaron al salón para ver que ellos estaban jugando cartas y riendo provoco una sonrisa en los dos hombres mayores.

"ey chicos es hora de ir a dormir haci que prepanrense para ir a la cama"dijo dark a los niños con una voz calmada.

 **(n/a:no se si quieren que este pequeño cambio o quieren como esta solo sera una minivotación si les gusta.)**

"ahh pero queremos seguir jugando sensei"dijo naruto con un tono de suplica.

"no naruto si quierén jugar tendran que esperar ah mañana o quieren entrenar eligán"dijo dark con una sonrisa sadica a sus alumnos los cuales se asustarón igual que los hijos de rasa.

"ya dark no los asustes si no no podrán dormir y tu una vez no me dejaste dormir".dijo rasa con un poco de enojo en sus palabras a su amigo.

"mph no lo puedo evitar y lo sabes pero igual mañana tendran un dia libre haci que pueden jugar mañana esta bien"dijo dark un poco calmado.

"hai dark-sensei"dijeron sus alumnos a su maestro.

"bien vamos a dormir rasa puedes llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones?"pregunto dark a su amigo.

"esta bien pero solo tenemos dos habitacione para cama de una persona asi que uno de tus alumnos tendra que dormir con alguién"dijo rasa a su amigo.

"me parece bien entonces la primera habitación es mia y la segunda tendre que ver quien de ustedes se la que y con cual de los hijos rasa compartira habitación"dijo dark para ver a sus dos alumnos y los hijos de su amigo.

pasarón unos minuto para saber aquien se quedaba con la segunda habitación en una competencia de vencidas entre naruto y kenichi en donde el vencedor fue kenichi.

"si te gane naruto jejejjeje"dijo kenichi a su amigo.

"si me ganaste bien juego jijijijji"dijo naruto extendiendole la mano a su amigo el cual acepto.

"bien kenichi tu dormiras en la segunda y ahora con quien dormiras naruto"dijo dark a su alumno.

el cual estaba viendo a los tres y penso un rato y su vista se poso en gaara.

"oye gaara no te molesta tener compañero de cuarto ¿verdad?"pregunto naruto a gaara el cual niega con la cabeza.

"naruto no tengo ningun problema"dijo gaara.

"bien como esto ya esta solucionado vamos a dormir"dijo dark para soltar un pequeño bostezo.

"si dark tiene razón ahi que ir a dormir"dijo rasa a sus hijos y a los alumnos de dark.

los pequeños asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones,se vistieron(excepto dark el cual solo se quito su camiseta) y fueron a dormir.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

todos los habitantes de la casa kazekage se levantaron y se fuero a cepillar los dientes y darse un baño para empezar el dia,despues fueron al comedor para comer su desayuno.

pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban listos en la puerta.

"bien dark vamos al salón del consejo para hablar"dijo rasa a su amigo quien asintio.

"bien chicos quiero que se porten bien esta bien"dijo dark a sus alumnos.

"si sensei no se preucupe nos portaremos bien"dijeron sus alumnos este solo asintio para luego ver a los hijos de su amigo.

"pueden mostrarles la aldea niños"dijo dark a los pequeños delante el.

"si dark-san les mostraremos toda la aldea no se preocupe"dijo kankuro a dark.

"bien vamos rasa no quiero hacerles esperar"dijo dark separandose de los niños para estar al lado de su amigo.

este solo asintio para empezar a caminar con su amigo rumbo a la torre kazekage mientras se despedian de los chicos.

mientras caminaban rasa no pudo evitar preguntar a su amigo.

"oye dark te puedo preguntar una cosa"dijo rasa.

"que me quieres preguntar"dijo dark a su amigo.

"me preguntaba cuando piensas sentar cabeza? por queno quiero ver a mi amigo y rival sin pareja"pregunto y dijo rasa a su amigo.

dark miro un poco al cielo para soltar un suspiro de derrota por que sabia que en algún momento le iban a preguntar eso.

"todavia no e encontrado a la chica con quien compartir mi vida"respondio dark a su amigo.

rasa solo se quedo callado para no presionar mas la vida amorosa de su amigo.

 **(torre kazekage:salon del consejo)**

los dos adultos llegaron al salón del consejo para ver que todos se estaban gritando.

"quien de ustedes idiotas llamo a una reunion del consejo por que lo golpeare en la cara si es necesario"uno del consejo grito lo que a rasa tuvo que soltar un poco de su instinto asesino.

"señores si tienen problemas con yo llamara a una reunion del consejo pueden decirme sus quejas para despues de discutir los detalles para que los site hoy aqui"dijo rasa con su instinto asesino disminuyendo.

"HAI KAZEKAGE-SAMA"dijeron todos en el salón a su kazekage con miedo.

"bien entonces vamos a empezar con esta reunion"dijo rasa sentandose en su silla.

"kazekage-sama quien es el y que esta haciendo aqui en una reunion del consejo"dijo uno de sus consejeros.

"el es shonin de iwa y el okami-sennin tambien como el alumno de nuestro antiguo y difunto sandaime kazekage por cierto hola dark-chan a pasado tiempo de que no nos veiamos como has estado"dijo una voz muy vieja a lo que todos voltearon a ver aquien le pertenecia.

"hola chiyo-baasama y eh estado bien por cierto mi madre le manda sus mas sinceras disculpas por no venir a verla"dijo dark con una sonrisa a la ahorra identificada como chiyo.

"ah dile a devila-chan que acepto su disculpa y por cierto como a estado ella"dijo chiyo sentandose en su asiento.

"ella todavia esta viva pero mi padre murio el año pasado asi que por eso no pudo venir"dijo dark un poco triste.

chiyo sabe que toco una parte sensible.

"bien si ya no tenemos mas preguntan entonces empecemos esta reunion"dijo rasa con una mirada de seriedad.

viendo que nadie tenia que decir entoces se aclaro su voz y empezo a hablar.

"bien lo que nos reune hoy aqui es mi el aqui presente mi amigo dark quien quiere que lo ocultemos de konoha para que el pueda entrenar a sus alumnos tranquilamente"dijo rasa para empezar.

"kazekage-sama si me permite puedo saber por que quiere eso el si quiere entrenar a sus alumnos entonces que los entrene y punto"dijo uno del consejo.

"como veran es que unos de sus alumnos es el hijo del.."estaba diciendo rasa para ser cortado por su amigo.

"exhijo"corrijio dark a su amigo.

"si exhijo del yodaime hokage y por eso quiere que lo ocultemos de konoha para que lo entrene con el otro chico"dijo rasa para que uno del consejo se levantara de golpe.

"COMO PUEDE SER ESO TENEMOS QUE MANDAR AL NIÑO CON SU PADRE PARA NO TENER PROBLEMAS CON KONOHA KAZEKAGE-SAMA"grito el consejal para ser mandado haci atras producto de una patada cortesia de dark.

"tu callate mocoso tu no sabes nada del por que me lo lleve de esa maldita aldea asi que te callas hasta que tu kage te diga cuando puedas hablar entendiste mocoso"dijo dark soltando su instinto asesino el cual hacia que los de la sala casi quedaran en el suelo.

el consejal solo asintio con la cabeza con miedo viendo los ojos de dark los cuales mostraban unos ojos completamente oscuros en los cuales podias ver tu propia muerte.

"dark por favor no amenazes a mis consejales por que todavia los necesito con vida"dijo rasa para que dark lo miraba y asintiera.

pasaron unos minutos para que los consejales se resconpusieran del instinto asesino de dark el cual estaba apollado en la pared detras de rasa mirando a los consejales y contestando las preguntas de chiyo.

"bien como todos estan bien pues sigamos les parece"dijo rasa.

sus consejeros asintieron solo para mirar a dark el cual los estaba mirando con una unos ojos con muerte.

"bien sigamos en donde me quede "dijo rasa rascandose la cabeza con un dedo.

"donde te pedi que me dejaras quedar aqui en suna por un año y medio"le recordo dark.

"ah si pues com escucharon de dark quiere estar aqui en suna por año y medio para entrenar a sus alumnos y de ahi irse"dijo rasa a sus consejo para que uno levantara su mano.

"con su permiso kazekage-sama"pidio el consejal a su kazekage.

"permiso consedido consejal masuto"dijo rasa a su consejal.

"gracias kazekage-sama y a lo que que queria decir es que el quiere que lo hagamos gratis?"pregunto masuto a su kazekage.

"no el pagara un millon de ryos por ocurtarlo de konoha y otros quiniento por no dejar que uno de ellos se acerque al lugar donde estuvieran entrenando"dijo rasa sus consejales para que cada uno pusiera una mirada en shock por tremenda recompensa.

"y si quieren podemos en un futuro hacer un tratado entre suna y iwa si gustan"dijo dark a los consejales.

"los quienes quieran la recompesa como el futuro tratado levante la mano"dijo rasa para ver a casi todo el consejo levantando la mano.

"y ahorra los que se opongan"volvio a decir rasa esta ves los cinco que no levantaron la mano la levantaran.

"bien con eso ya discutido y votado esta mision se conciderada un rango ss el que hable sobre la zona donde dark y sus alumnos sera imeditamente ejecutado entendido"dijo rasa con su seño fruncido a lo cual sus consejeros asintieron.

"bien se levanta la sesion"volvio a decir rasa con lo cual todos los del consejo se levantaron para irse,entonce rasa le hizo una seña a dark para que lo siguiera a su oficina.

"oye dark cuando tengas tiempo ven a visitarme"dijo la abuela chiyo a dark el cual asintio.

con eso la abuela chiyo se fue a su casa,dark y rasa se dirigieron a la oficina de este ultimo para hablar.

(oficina del kazekage)

los dos llegaron a la oficina rasa fue a asentar en su silla de oficina,dark solo se sento en el sillon de la oficina.

"ahorra por esto me debes un favor dark"dijo rasa a su amigo.

"si lo se cuando quieras hacerlo efectivo me lo dices"respondio dark a su amigo.

"por cierto dark como vas a entrenar a tus alumnos mientras estes aqui en suna?"pregunto rasa a su amigo.

"pues como me entreno kasenando-sensei a mi cuando estuve aqui"respondio dark a la pregunta de su amigo.

"por favor no los vallas a matar por que no quiero sangre en mi aldea"pidio rasa mientras firmaba uno papeles que su secretaria le trajo.

"ña si sobreviven entonces estaran bien mmm me prestas un papel y un boligrafo"pidio dark a su amigo.

"esta bien toma pero quiero saber para que los quieres?"pregunto rasa a su amigo.

"para poner un horario para el entrenamiento de mis alumnos para asi darles un dia de descanso"respondio dark a su amigo tomando lo que pidio de rasa.

dark entonces empezo a hacer el horario de entrenamiento de sus alumnos les dejaria los sábados para descansar y como seria cada parte del entrenamiento estuvo asi una hora para terminarlo para luego echarle un vistazo a su amigo el cual tenia un problema con el papeleo.

"¿quieres que te ayude rasa?"pregunto dark a su amigo.

"no dark gracias por ofrecerla pero yo puedo con esto"respondio rasa a dark.

"bueno yo te iba a dar el secreto para vencer el papeleo pero si no lo quiere entonces aya tu"dijo dark para contar en mente" _en tres,dos,uno"_.

rasa paro en seco para mirar a dark para luego aparecer enfrente de dark para zandarearlo con mucha velocidad.

"DIME MALDITA SEA CUAL ES EL MALDITO SECRETO PARA VENCER A ESTE MALDITO PAPELEO DARK¡"grito rasa a dark el cual tenia los ojos como remolinos.

pasaron unos minutos para que dark volviera en si.

"ahi eso si duele rasa no vuelvas hacerme eso"dijo dark sobandose sus hombros.

"pues no vuelvas a decir eso baka"respondio rasa.

"bien te dire el maldito secreto para vencer el papeleo"dijo dark ya un poco recuperado.

"pues dimelo ya"dijo rasa ya irritante.

"ya ahi va el secreto es ...kage bushin no jutsu feliz"dijo dark a su amigo el cual con los ojos completamente abiertos se acerco a una pared y se empezo a golpear la cabeza con ella.

"soy un idiota soy un idiota como no pense en eso soy un estupido"se repitio rasa constantemente mientras se golpeaba contra la pared.

a dark le salio una gota de sudor por ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

"bueno mientras tu te continuas pegando con la pared yo voy a ir por los chicos"dijo dark a su amigo el cual levanto su pulgar como afirmativamente.

dark entonces salio de la oficina de rasa para ir a buscar a sus alumnos.

(zona de juegos de suna)

vemos a los alumnos de dark con los hijos del kazekage jugando en uno de los parques de la aldea naruto y gaara estaban en los columpios mientras que kenichi y kankuro estaban escalando la torre de rocas del parque y temari estaba hablando con su amiga matsuri con la que se encontraron mientras le mostraban los lugares de ropa y comida a los alumnos de dark.

ellas estaban hablando sobre unos temas de niñas.

"oye temari cual de los chicos nuevos crees es mas lindo?"pregunto matsuri a su amiga con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

"no se pero yo le apuesto al chico de pelorojo es muy guapo con esos bigotes en sus mejillas"respondio temari a su amiga mientras ella mira al uzumaki sin sonrojarse.

"y que opinas del pelicafe?"pregunto nuevamente matsuri a su amiga pero no podia de dejar de mirar al uzumaki.

"de kenichi pues es bonito pero no tiene lo mismo que caracterisa de lo que tiene naruto sus bigotes si yo fuera a salir con uno de ellos seria con naruto ¿y tu matsuri con cual saldrias?"respondio y pregunto temari a su amiga.

"mmm no se por que no conosco a ninguno de los dos pero si es una salida de amigos para conocerlos mejor entonces saldria con alguno de los dos"respondio matsuri a su amiga.

"asi pues si es asi tendria que ponerles tambien los domingos para que descanse los para que puedan salir"dijo alguien a sus espaldas ellas saltaron asustadas hacia el suelo frente de ellas para luego voltear a ver a la persona quien las asusto matsuri no sabia quien era pero temari lo reconocio.

"!DARK-SAMA QUE HACE ASUSTANDO A UNAS NIÑAS DE 6 AÑOS ESO NO SE HACE¡"grito temari a dark por asustarlas el cual solo le salio una gota estilo anime detras de su cabeza.

"yaya tranquila temari-chan lo siento por asustarte a ti y tu amiga aqui presente jeje"dijo dark con las manos alzadas para bajarle los humos a la hija de su amigo.

los chicos al oir el grito de temari voltearon a verla y naruto y kenichi fueron a abrazar a su sensei.

"hola sensei que esta haciendo aqui acaso ya termino esa reunion?"pregunto kenichi mientras que naruto asintio como que tambien queria saber.

"pues si termino hace unas hora esa reunion del consejo estuve en la oficina de rasa para haci hacerles un horario de entrenamiento y hacerle un poco de ayuda a rasa ...cual debe de seguir golpeandose la cabeza con la pared"dijo dark lo ultimo en un susurro para el mismo.

"y entonces que hace aqui sensei?"esta vez preguntarón los dos a su sensei.

"pues los estaba buscando para verlos a ustedes y saber que estaban haciendo"respondio dark a la pregunta de sus alumnos.

"nosotros estabamos jugando en los columpios mientra que kankuro y kenichi en esa torre de rocas"dijo naruto a su sensei.

"mmm les pareceria jugar a un nuevo juego chicos y chicas?"pregunto dark a los niños los cuales asintieron.

"cual cual dark sensei/si dark-sama diganos cual?"preguntaron los niños a dark.

"bueno si quieren saber siganme y por que aqui no habra espacio"dijo dark caminando fuera del parque mientras los niños se miraban entre ellos asintieron y fueron detras dark.

(unos minutos despues)

vemos a dark con los niños en terreno un poco bueno para el juego que queria hacer dark a los niños vio el estanque y penso en el juego.

"bien ya estamos aqui asi que voy a dar las instrucciones del juego"dijo dark a los niños los cuales estaban espectantes para saber cual juego queria dark que jugaran.

"las reglas son estas hay dos equipos y uno de los equipos tendra que ir a rescatar a sus compañeros el cual consiga rescatar a todos sus compañeros gana el juego asi que escogan a sus compañeros"dijo dark las instrucciones a los niños los cuales empezaron a formar equipo.

temari tomo a matsuri y agarro a naruto para su equipo.

kankuro al ver que solo tenia su hermano y kenichi como compañeros se conformo con ellos.

"bien como los dos equipos ya estan formados escogan un nombre para su equipo"dijo dark para que los niños se reunieran entre si para pensar en un nombre para su equipo.

pasaron unos minutos para que el equipo de kankuro fuera a decir su nombre.

"dark-san nosotros nos llamaremos el trio invencible"dijo kankuro a dark el cual asintio.

"nosotros nos llamaremos los remolinos rojos"dijo temari a lo cual dark asintio.

"bien como los dos equipos estan listos que empiece el juego"termino dark para comenzar el juego.

(time skip al siguiente dia)

"aww buenos dias"dijo naruto a los demas los cuales lo saludaron se sento al lado izquierdo de su sensei para tomar su desayuno.

unos minutos pasaron para que todos tomaran sus desayunos.

"bien chicos hoy empieza su entrenamiento asi que mejor preparense para conocer la mitad del infierno"dijo dark a sus alumnos con una sonrisa sadica los cuales sintieron un escalofrio por su espalda.

"hai sensei nos esforzaremos en el entrenamiento"dijeron sus alumno los cuales firmaron su sentencia de muerte.

 **(N/A:aqui me saltare un poco el entrenamiento hasta llegar a donde dark y rasa tendran un combate entre ellos pero igual dire como fue el entrenamiento.)**

los primeros dias del entrenamiento de dark naruto y kenichi experimentarón en carne propia el infierno en este infierno en especial kenichi por que era peor que con sus maestros en el ryuzampaku.

lo primero que hicierón fue correr unas cien vueltas sin detenerse pero la dificultad era que tenian que usar uno pesos que dark les puso chackra para hacerlos muy pesados y dark les dijo que era para mejorar su velocidad y haci fue y si que pasaron un infierno con ese entrenamiento.

la segunda parte del entrenamiento fue que tenian que escalar con una roca atada a su espalda para mejorar su resistencia y todavia tenian puestas las pesas en ellos para que tuvieran un poco de musculos en ellos.

en la tercera parte tuvieron que tratar de esquivar las piedras lanzadas por cortesia de dark el cual tenia una velocidad del demonio y como era de constumbre en el entrenamiento seguin usando las pesa pero con mas peso por cada ves que se acostumbraban al peso con el cual estaban usuando costantemente.

en la cuarta parte del entrenamiento tuvieron que pelear otra ves con sus copias en una pelea con todo el peso que tenian encima los dos estaban en unos graves aprietos en esta pelea ahorra mismo y no podian ganarles hasta que a kenichi se le ocurrio una forma de vecerlos con los pesos se tiro hacia uno para tumbarlo lo cual funciono ganadole al suyo mientras naruto tuvo que darle al suyo una patada a la cabeza para ganar.

en este quinto entrenamiento tuvieron que hacer todo lo que hicieron en los otros cuatro en este entrenamientos ese dia llegaron a dormir muy adoloridos a la casa del kazekage estaban muy agotados en este entrenamiento y dark aveces tuvo que pelear contra ellos en los siguientes dias fue lo mismo en todo este infernal entrenamiento.

pero cuando eran los dias de descanso lo aprovecharon al maximo saliendo con los hijos del kazekage con los cuales formaron una buena amistad en todo el tiempo que estuvierón entrenando en suna.

pero aveces cuando naruto y temari o la amiga de esta estaban en una posicion vergonzosa kankuro y kenichi se rieron de la situación de su amigo como gaara no entendia por que aveces le tuvo que preguntar a su padre o a dark sobre ese tema los dos solo le repondieron "cuando se un poco mas mayor te diremos" con un poco de nerviosismo por que como explicarle esas cosa a un niño de cinco años ese tema.

y cuando naruto invito a una cita a temari la cual acepto en la cual naruto fue todo un caballero en toda la cita y eso que dark y rasa tuvieron que enseñarle como comportarse en una cita y como tratar a una dama.

despues de casi tres meses para que se fueran de la aldea naruto invito estabes a matsuri por que la relación entre ambos se volvio muy cercana que matsuri aveces le tuvo fuerzas para confesarse a naruto pero no podia y le pidio a temari una solución para este problema temari le ayudo para que se confesara y en el momento en cual estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos al uzumaki este la invito a una cita donde ella se sintio como una princesa en esa cita donde pudo decirle lo que sentia al uzumaki el cual se sorprendio un poco sobre esa confesión.

eso si en las citas del uzumaki tanto dark como rasa tuvieron que ver como iban las citas del chico por que no se querian que a naruto se le olvidare las cosas que le enseñaron.

pero a escondidas de del alumno de dark y las amigas de este rasa y dark hicieron un contrato de matrimonio con el consejo el cual lo apoyo.

ahorra nos encontramos en la oficina del kazekage con este mismo y dark tomando una taza de cafe mientras los clones de rasa estaban haciendo el papeleo.

"mmm... este cafe si que esta bueno no lo crees rasa"dijo dark a su amigo el cual asintio en esa afirmación.

"si esta muy bueno mmm oye dark eh pensado en el favor que te voy a pedir"dijo rasa a su amigo.

"ah si entonces dime que quieres?"pregunto dark a su amigo.

"mm.. te parece una pelea?"respondio y pregunto rasa a su amigo.

"mm... me parece bien por que hace tiempo que no peleamos desde echa ves cuando eramos unos chicos de diciocho años de edad"respondio dark a su amigo.

"te parece pelear al final del proximo mes?"volvio preguntar rasa a su amigo.

"si esta bien para mi por que quiero volver a patearte el trasero nuevamente"dijo dark mirandon con una mirada desafiante a su amigo el cual tambien lo volvio a mirar con esa mirada desafiante.

"mph vamos a averiguar cual de los dos es estabes es el mas fuerte"dijo rasa con una sonrisa a su amigo.

"no puedo esperar a echa pelea para dejarte en el suelo"dijo dark tambien con una sonrisa en su rostro.

los quienes pasaban cerca de la torre pudo sentir el inmenso poder de los amigos y rivales.

pasaron los dias para el dia del enfrentamiento de dark y rasa los cuales estaban entrenando sin descanso esos dias.

estamos hoy aqui en un campo de entrenamiento donde estaban parados los del consejo acompañados de la abuela chiyo,los hijos de su kazekage y los alumnos de dark viendo a los quienes se iban a enfrentar.

dark estaba con su atuendo de simpre su camisa oscura y unos pantalones del mismo color pero la diferencia era de que estabes podian ver los musculos de dark.

rasa tambien estaba con atuendo habitual.

"bien como veran hoy dia tenemos un enfrentamiento en el shonin de iwa contra el kazekage de suna esta pelea terminara cuando ninguno de los combatientes pueda continuar peleandose asi que los dos participantes estan listos?"pregunto la abuela chiyo pareciendo que ella iba a ser la referi de esta pelea.

"estamos listos chiyo-baasama"respondio dark con su tono de seriedad en sus palabras.

la abuela chiyo asiente.

"bien como los dos estan listo entonces !HAJIME¡"grito la abuela chiyo para saltar a asi tras con los espectadores.

los dos oponentes se lanzaron entre si dark esquivo un golpe de rasa mientras este asi lo mismo con la patada de dark se estaban dando golpes y patadas entre ellos para bloquearse ellos mismos y saltar asi el lado contrario de ellos.

rasa entonces utilizo su arena para atacar a dark el cual al ver que la arena estaba dirijieron hacia el la empezo a esquivar solo una roso su ropa haciendo que tenga una parte de su ropa destrozada.

dark corrio hacia rasa para poder darle un golpe pero esquivo un ataque de arena de rasa entonces tuvo que escapar de esa arena para poder pensar en una forma de pasar y llegar hacia rasa paso asi unos minutos para poder ocultarse y pensar.

"tch tengo que pensar una forma de pasa esa arena se que no puedo utelizar la misma tactica de esa vez para poder llegar a el mmm...maldición piensa dark piensa puedo hacer un jutsu de tierra para hacer mi camino hacia el pero su arena puede corarrestarlo mm... aya se puedo utilizarlo y poder atacar a rasa podria funcionar"dijo dark sobre su plan para si ver funcionaria.

salio de su escondite para ir a volver atacar a rasa el cual ya no estaba en el lugar donde estaba entonces sintio un golpe detras de el volteo su cabeza para ver a rasa.

"creias que me iba quedar ahi sin hacer nada como la ultima vez pues te equivocas me movi para buscarte y atacarte y estuve que esperar para poder darte un ataque sorpresa"dijo rasa a su adversario.

"mph si que has mejorado rasa pero yo tambien lo eh hecho y ahorra lo veras"dijo dark a rasa unos cien metros de lejos.

"toma esto rasa **doton:doryudan(elemento tierra:dragón de tierra)** "dijo dark haciendo que saliera un dragón de tierra el cual fue directo hacia rasa el cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar solo pudo recibir el golpe de lleno.

el dragón envio a rasa a estrellase contra una roca para luego caer al suelo solo para tomar unas respiraciones por el golpe de ese dragón se paro una vez que ya tomo unas respiraciones volvio a ver a dark el cual estaba corriendo hacia el.

el solo volvio a atacar con su arena solo para ver que dark estaba asiendo unos sellos de manos para ver un solo unas bolas de fuego dirigidas hacia el se protegio con su arena solo para ver que se convirtio en cristal dark solo dio una patada al cristal para llegar con su patada a rasa el cual lo recibio con unos trozos de cristal.

(con los espectadores)

los que estaban viendo el combate no se podian creer lo que veian excepto la abuela chiyo vierón que estaban dandose unos buenos golpes como su ataques estaban destruyendo todo el campo de entrenamiento cada uno de los espectadores estuvo sacando su propia conjetura sobre el combate.

"esto si que es un buen combate de nivel kage entre dos mas fuertes de distintas peleas no lo creen"dijo masuto al ver la tremenda batalla que estaban dando su kazekage y el shonin de iwa.

"si tienes razón masuto-chan pero dark todavia no a mostrado todo su poder"dijo chiyo a masuto el cual no sabia a lo que se referia solo miro como los que estaban combatiendo.

(volviendo con el combate)

los cuales ya tenian muchas heridas como sus ropas rotas y a los dos le salian un poco de sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

"ha ah ha si que has mejorado rasa pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme"dijo dark un poco cansado por tanta energia que perdio.

"si y tu tampoco te has quedado atras pero subamos un poco la dificultad te parece dark"dijo rasa tambien cansado.

dark solo asintio para sujetarse la ultima parte que le quedaba de ropa y quitandosela **(n/a:solo imaginense lo mismo que hizo goku con su pelea contra vegeta)** dejando su parte superior a la vista.

"bien rasa ahorra voy enserio"dijo dark poniendose en una pose de reuniendo parte se su chackra.

rasa no se quedo atras y empezo a reunir chakra para empezar la verdadera pelea,los dos rivales ya con su chackra reunido empezarón a liberarlo.

"!PRIMERA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA¡"grito dark haciendo que su pelo empeze a brillar como sus ojos se oscuresen por completo se puso en la posicion de combate del clan okami.

rasa envio parte se su chakra a su arena para empezar a atacar a dark con una velocidad sobre humana con dark esquivando muy velozmente,despues de esquivar los ataques de la arena de rasa empezo a ir hacia el para golpearlo lo cual logro acertar en la cara de rasa y volvio a darle golpes a rasa con este esquivando y recibiendo unos cuantos golpes.

rasa volvio al ataque para estabes acertar unos cuantos cortes a dark el cual ahorra estaba sangrando por las partes cortadas este solo volvio a gritar.

"!SEGUNDA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA¡"grito dark cuando su cabello se volvia mas oscuro y sus heridas y cortes sanaban un poco.

rasa al ver esto tuvo que hacer sus ataques mas rapidos para no dejar que dark sele acercara.

dark solo destrozo estabes los ataques de rasa y fue directamente hacia el para darle unos golpes en el estomago de rasa el cual estaba escupiendo algo de sangre por su boca por cada golpe de dark le estaba dando.

rasa solo pudo patearlo lejos de el para limpiarze la sangre de su boca.

" _maldición ya me estoy quedando sin chackra tengo que darlo todo en este proximo ataque"_ penso rasa para cargar un poco de chackra en su puño.

los dos oponentes fueron a muy rapido para darle el golpe de gracia a su contricante.

"!DARK¡"grito rasa soltando su puño a la cara de dark.

"!RASA¡"grito dark tambien soltando su puño en la cara de rasa.

los dos se golpearon levantando una gran tormenta de arena cual cubria a los dos.

(con los espectadores)

todos se estaban afirmando de algo cerca de ellos los del consejo se estaban sosteniendo de ellos menos masuta el cual estaba sosteniendo a la abuela chiyo mientras los niños se tuvieron que tapar los ojos con sus brazos por el tremenda onda expansiva que estaba dando.

mientras miraba la pelea todos tenian miradas de sorpresa por este gran poder que estaban dando los que estaban peleando frente ellos por que no creian que pudieran ver otra pelea asi.

ninguno quiso dejar de ver esta pelea por no querer pederse ningun detalle los niños tampoco se lo podian creer en especial los alumnos de dark los cuales estaban viendo esta pelea al ver que su sensei se volvio muy rapido y naruto penso si eso era una parte del entrenamiento del clan okami.

"esto no tiene mucha logica pero creo que esta pelea ya esta terminada"dijo chiyo al ver que la tormenta se termino.

todos pudieron ver a los oponentes en la misma posicion solo para que unos segundo despues rasa dara unos pasos atras y caer al suelo,pero dark lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"lo hiciste muy bien rasa descansa"dijo dark volviendo a su forma original.

"!EL GANADOR ES HAKUTO DARK¡"grito chiyo para que con los demas fueran ver a su kazekage quien estaba inconsiente.

"ahi que llevarlo al hospital lo mas pronto posible para que descanse"dijo masuto a los demas dark asintio y cargo a su amigo en su espalda y hizo un shusin como los demas para ir al hospital.

pasaron unos cuantos dias para que dark y sus alumnos se fueran de la aldea y dieran de alta a rasa el cual fue a despedirlos a las puertas de su aldea con el consejo,sus hijos y la amiga de su hija.

"asi que ya se van no es asi dark"dijo rasa con unos vendajes en sus manos y cabeza.

"si ya es tiempo para que nos vayamos espero que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro"dijo dark tambien con unos vendajes en su brazo izquierdo y piernas.

"si se te va a echar de menos dark"dijo rasa a su amigon con una sonria.

mientras los adultos se despedian los niños estaban despidiendo entre si.

"adios naruto y kenichi fue bueno jugar con ustedes"dijo kankuro a sus amigos.

"lo mismo digo kankuro y espero pelear contigo en el futuro"dijo kenichi a kankuro con el cual estrecho las manos haciendo una promesa para el futuro.

"adios chicas me la pace genial con ustedes en nuestras citas jejeje"dijo naruto a temari y matsuri las cuales estaban sonrojadas por recordar las citas que tuvieron con el.

"espero verte pronto naruto"dijo gaara su amigo.

"por su puesto que nos veremos gaara y eso es una promesa"dijo naruto con una sonrisa a gaara.

"o...ye naruto-kun"dijieron ambas chicas a al pelirojo el cual volteo a mirarlas.

"¿que pasa chicas?"pregunto naruto a las chicas las cuales no pudieron aguantar y lo tomaron de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ellas para darle un beso en los labios cada una lo que dejo a naruto un poco en shock.

kenichi y kankuro al ver esto se rieron de la situación de su amigo.

"espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver seamos pareja escuchaste naruto-kun"dijieron las chicas al chico quien asintio todavia en shock.

dark al ver en el estado que se encontraba su alumno lo tomo y lo puso en su espalda.

"bien nos vamos adios a todos"dijo dark despidiendose de los que estaban en la puerta kenichi siguio a su sensei moviendo la mano despidiendose de sus amigos.

(unos meses despues rai no kuni)

vemos a nuestros viajeros llendo por los arboles hacia kumo cuando salieron de kaze no kuni dark tuvo que enseñarle a kenichi a saltar en arbol en arbol fue muy dificil pero kenichi pudo lograrlo en unas dos semanas para saltar en los arboles dark tambien le volvio a colocar los peso diciendo que era para su propio entrenamiento.

como sea los tres se estaban dirigiendo a kumo para su entrenamiento ahi pasaron unos minutos kenechi miro al cielo para ver que algo como un agujero de gusano dejaba caer a una persona de else volteo a mirar a su sensei.

"dark sensei vi una especie de agujero de gusano votando a alguien de el vamos revisar"informo kenichi a su sensei.

"bien guianos kenichi"dijo dark a su alumno para cambiar de rumbo.

pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran donde cayo la persona que dijo kenichi.

al llegar vieron a un chicos de cabello amarillo con una vestimenta que consistia de una camisa con botones de color morado y unos pantalos azul oscuro se acercaron a el para ver que en su ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo que pasaba por encima del ojo.

"oye chico estas bien dime quienres"dijo dark al momento que empezaba a aplicar chackra de sanación en el joven con duras penas abrio los ojos y decir su nombre a sus salvadores.

"mi nombre es..laxus dreyar"dijo el ahorra identificado como laxus este solo cerro sus ojo quedando inconciente.

"maldición ahi que llevarlo a un lugar seguro"dijo dark para empezar a moverse a algun lugar para tratar al chico en sus brazos mientras sus alumnos lo seguian.

bueno aqui llega el capitulo de hoy dia espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

que les parecio la pelea entre dark y rasa buena o mala.

y mientras estoy en eso voy a ser una votación si quieren a una chica de fairy tail diganme cual quieren la cual sea mas veces nombrada aparecera en la historia y sera agregada al harem siendo la unica con la que aumentare.

y antes de irme solo quiero decir que el arco de la guerra civil va a ver el primer lemos eso si al final de la guerra y no no sera de naruto por que el va tener su primera vez en los examenes chunnin y les dejare una adivinanza y una pista de con quien tendra su primera vez naruto la que la adivine podra escoger cual saga sigue para esta histori de ahi dejare en mi perfil cual quiere el ganador de la adivinasa bueno me despido hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 3

capitulo 3:un arduo entrenamiento y llegada a kiri,comienzan las prepraciones.

vemos a dark con sus alumnos llevando al chico que estaba en la espalda de dark se estaban acercando a una cueva para pasar ahi la noche.

llegaron a la cueva para poner al chico en el piso dark les pidio a sus alumnos que fueran por un poco de agua y hojas para que pudiera hacer un urguento para poner sobre el chico quien todavia estaba inconciente.

cuando naruto y kenichi llegaron con lo que que pidio su sensei se lo dieron para que dark empeza a hacer el urguento para poder ponerlo en las heridas del chico de cabello rubio.

dark estaba poniendo la ultima venda sobre la herida del chico para que este fuera abriendo lentamente los ojos para mirar alrededor y ver a unas personas que no conocia se levanto de golpe para mirarlos para luego sentir un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

"tranquilo chico no tienes que moverte tanto o esas heridas que tienes se te volveran a abrir"dijo dark al chico quien lo miro para luego ver las vendas que tenia.

"que me paso?"pregunto laxus a dark.

"no se pero como mi alumno dijo saliste de un agujero de gusano y caiste aqui ya con esas heridas"respondio dark a laxus.

"que raro por que lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba peleando contra esa cosa de mi mision en cercar de era"dijo laxus para que dark pensara en eso y supiera que hay muchos mundos paralelos.

"bueno descansa un poco mientras mis alumnos regresan con la comida y el agua para la cena esta bien joven laxus"dijo dark a laxus quien lo miro para ver que la energia que desprendia dark era muy fuerte asi que mejor le hizo caso.

pasaron unas dos horas para que naruto y kenichi llegaran a la cueva con una carne de jabalí y mucho cubos de agua detras de ellos.

"ya llegamos sensei"dijo kenichi entrando con los cubos de agua y naruto con el jabalí.

"¿que los demoro tanto?"pregunto dark a sus alumnos quienes pusieron lo que trajeron en el suelo.

"es que este jabalí era muy rapido como para atraparlo sensei y tambien no sabiamos donde encontrar agua"respondio naruto a su sensei quien asintio.

"bueno ahorra hay que hacer la cena ¿y aquien le toca hoy?"dijo y pregunto dark a sus alumnos.

los tres se miraron para que luego kenichi y dark miraran a naruto quien suspiro el fue por un poco de leña y unas cuantas rocas para despues empezar a cortar al jabalí,dark y kenichi estaban poniendo las rocas en forma de circulo y pusieron la leña en el centro.

dark uso una bola de fuego pequeña para encender la leña naruto ya habia terminado de cortar al jabalí para luego poner el agua en una olla que compraron para poder comer cuando termino lo sirvio a su sensei y amigo.

"naruto tambien dale a nuestro invitado"dijo dark a naruto para uqe este le dejara a laxus un plato con carne de jabalí.

"¿oigan aquien le toca la guardia nocturna?"pregunto kenichi.

"me toca a mi asi que ustedes mientras duerman"respondio dark para que sus alumnos asintieran.

terminaron de comer para que naruto y kenichi fueran a dormir,cuando dark vio que sus dos alumnos estaban durmiendo tambien vio que laxus se desperto y vio su comida para comersela,fue para fuera para montar guardia.

cuando no sentia a nadie cerca se dispuso a sacar algo de su bolsillo era un collar que tenia una foto donde salia el y una mujer mayor de piel oscura y unos ojos de color dorado y el cabello de la mujer era de color morado oscuro,en ella se via que los dos sonreian la mujer revolviendo el pelo de el cuando era un niño de 7 años en ese tiempo era la segunda guerra ninja esa mijer lo salvo cuando iba por ser asesinado por alguien de konoha.

"¿me pregunto como estaras yoruichi-neesan?"se pregunto dark asi mismo.

dark estaba recordando un poco pero no era el momento para recordar,hizo una seria de sellos de mano para luego hacer un clon de sombra y le ordeno que fuera a ver cuanto faltaba para que llegaran a kumo el clon hizo lo que ordeno dark y fue para ver cuanto faltaba para kumo.

dark se puso a planificar el entrenamiento que les iba a dar a sus alumnos mientras estaban en kumo,cuando estaba terminando de escribir lo ultimo sintio a alguien que se acercaba a la cueva se levanto del piso para ir a hacia la cueva para saber quien era la persona que se estaba acercando.

cuando ya estaba cerca vio a un anbu que era parecido a los de konoha pero lo que le hacia diferente del resto de anbus por que no tenia el simbolo que todo anbu debe tener,vio tambien que se estaba acercando a naruto mientras este dormia.

"oye anbu de konoha que haces aqui en rai no kuni sin un pasaporte que te permita entrar aqui"dijo dark detras del anbu que se sorprendio.

"eso no te importa me llevare al chico para que sea uno de los subordinados de danzo-sama"dijo el anbu a dark quien se puso en el estilo de combate del clan okami.

"si vas a llevartelo tendra que ser sobre mi cadaver"dijo dark al anbu que saco su espada para combatirlo.

"si es asi entonces muere"dijo el anbu para saltar sobre dark.

dark vio que hizo un movimiento muy estupido,el solo esquivo el ataque para conectarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que este caiga al suelo para luego recibir un golpe en su nuca el cual lo dejo inconsiente.

 _"mejor le quito ese sello que tiene"_ penso dark al momento que se percato del sello.

hizo unos cuantos sellos de mano para ponerlo en el cuerpo del anbu,luego lo amaro para llevarlo lejos del lugar sin antes dejar unos clones que cuidaran la cueva,cuando lo hizo se llevo al anbu para interrogarlo.

llego a un lugar el cual era perfecto cuando puso al anbu en el suelo le llegaron los recuerdos de su clon el cual le informo que solo faltaban unos 4 kilometros desde donde estaban,dark entonces pateo al anbu para que despertara lo cual funciono.

"que paso donde estoy"el anbu miraba a todos lados para luego mirar a dark quien lo estaba mirando con una mirada que decia que iba a morir.

"quiero que me digas todo de tu danzo-sama o de lo contrario moriras de la peor forma que se te imagines"dijo dark con un tono que prometia mucho dolor.

"no te voy a decir nada no voy a traicionar a danzo-sama"dijo el anbu solo para ver que dark sonria de forma completamente sadica.

"oh entonces quieres que sea de la forma dificil eh jujuju"dijo dark riendo con un tono que le daba mucho miedo al anbu quien solo pudo gritar.

a la mañana siguiente.

vemos a dark llevando a laxus en su espalda mientras sus alumnos le seguian el paso mientras se estaban acercando a kumo,mientras iban dark estuvo mirando a su alrededor por si habia mas anbu d raiz no les habia dicho nada de esto a sus alumnos.

cuando estaban saliendo del bosque vieron una aldea la cual naruto y kenichi supieron que era kumogakure,estaban caminando por el puente que lleva a kumo.

cuando llegaron fueron con los guardias de la puerta y les mostraron los pasaportes pero como laxus no tenia uno dark tuvo que decir que lo vieron completamente herido cuando venian hacia aqui lo encontraron muy herido y como kumo estaba mas cerca vinieron aqui,los guardias asintieron y los dejaron pasar a la aldea.

"bueno primero lo primero tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te atiendan"dijo dark mirando a laxus.

"esta bien pero quiero saber que van a estar haciendo"dijo laxus a dark.

"nosotros vamos a ir a hablar con el raikage y por mientras estamos aqui vas a estar bajo mi tutela"dijo dark

laxus asintio por que el no conocia nada de este mundo que era diferente al suyo asi que mejor hacer caso para cuando sepa como volver.

dark y sus alumnos fueron a dejar a laxus al hospital lo dejaron ahi y volverian cuando terminaran sus cosas con el raikage,laxus siguio al doctor para que lo tratara.

llegaron a la torre raikage y entraron caminaron hasta la oficina del raikage,naruto y kenichi vieron que la torre estaba demasiado cerca de las nubes y ahi supieron por que se llamaba kumo.

llegaron a la oficina del raikage antes dark habla con la secrataria para que le avise a su raikage,la secretaria asintio para ir a avisarle al raikage de su presencia.

cuando la mujer salio le dijo que pasaran que el raikage los esta esperando,dark y sus alumnos asintieron, entraron y vieron que habia un hombre con mucho musculo firmando el papeleo.

el raikage termino de firmar el ultimo papeleo para ver a los que estaban en su oficina y vio que eran un hombre que conocia por el libro bingo y los otros dos son niñatos que se veian algo fuertes.

"¿que quieren en mi aldea?"pregunto el raikage llendo directamente al punto.

"bueno quiero yo quiero entrenar a mis alumnos aqui en kumo antes de que vayamos a kiri raikage-dono"respondio dark asiendo una reverencia.

"¿y que ganaria kumo con dejarte a ti y tus alumnos entrenar aqui en kumo?"pregunto el raikage a dark.

"pues ganarian un tratado con iwa raikage-dono"respondio dark al raikage para pensar un poco en eso.

el raikage vio que ese tratado era muy bueno para su aldea pero sabia que nesecitaba mas para aceptarlo.

"¿hay algo mas para que acepte para que puedan estar aqui en kumo?"pregunto el raikage.

"pues si lo prefiere puedo darle a kumo la cabeza de los hermanos kinkaku y ginkaku"respondio dark para que sacara un pergamino.

el raikage abrio sus ojos por ver donde estaban las cabezas de esos dos ninja que tenian parte del chackra del kyubi.

"¿como los mataste?"pregunto el raikage a dark.

"digamos que nos esncontramos por pura casualidad y dejame decir que un pseudo-jinchuriki es muy fuerte por que me dieron una buena pelea"respondio dark al raikage quien quedo en shock.

el raikage no se podia creer que alguien pudiera vencer a esos dos ni su padre el sandaime raikage pudo contra los dos por que la pelea era muy deventajosa por que eran dos contra uno pero este hombre se enfrento contra los dos y salio victorioso.

dark miro al raikage sabiendo que no le creia asi que tuvo que demostrarlo puso su mano derecha en el cierre de su chaqueta para luego bajarlo,el raikage oyo el sonido y miro a dark quien se estaba sacando la chaqueta y luego se saco la camisa.

"mira pa que creas por que este es el resultado por pelear contra dos pseudo-jinchuriki"dijo dark para sacarse toda la camisa.

naruto,kenichi y el raikage vieron la herida que tenia y vieron que no era muy bonita,la herida era como la marca de algo muy afilado y se podia ver desde los dos lados,nadie con esa herida pudiera nisiquiera seguir vivo.

"esta bien te creo asi que acepto el trato okami-shonin"dijo el raikage para que dark le entregara el pergamino de los hermanos oro y plata.

"raikage-dono quiero hablar de algo con usted en privado"dijo dark para que sus alumnos supieran que tenian que salir.

"de que quieres hablar"dijo el raikage.

"¿conoces a los anbu raiz?"pregunto dark al raikage.

"si esos anbu si no me equivoco son de konoha"respondio el raikage.

"si algo asi pero ellos no trabajan para el hokage si no para alguien llamado danzo shimura,el cual mando a esos anbu a todas las naciones elementales"dijo dark al raikage que se paro de su asiento.

"¿como es eso que hay uno de esos anbu raiz esta aqui en rai no kuni?"pregunto el raikage molesto.

"si asi es hay unos de esos anbu aqui ayer en la noche me encontre con uno y le saque algo de información"respondio dark al raikage quien por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira.

"¿tienes al menos al que interrogaste?"pregunto el raikage a dark.

"bueno digamos que el anbu se puso dificil asi que quedo muerto,irreconocible y tambien lo deje eso pedazos"respondio dark rascandose la cabeza.

el raikage suspiro pero con esta información podia reclamar por que konoha esta tratando de provocar la cuarta gran guerra ninja y iban a pedir la cabeza del responsable.

dark solo pensaba en una forma de poder pelear contra ese danzo shimura pero nesecitaba una estrategia por que no conocia las habilidades de ese anciano por lo que le conto el anbu raiz tenia unos sharingan por algo que ocurrido con los uchiha donde solo quedaron como sobrevivientes tres,dos en konoha y otro desaparecido.

"raikage-dono quiero pedirle dos favores"dijo dark al raikage quien salio de sus pensamientos para escuchar los dos favores.

"¿cuales son esos favores?"pregunto el raikage a dark.

"el primero es que no les revele quien le dio esta información"respondio dark.

"¿y la segunda?"pregunto el raikage.

"quiero ser yo quien acabe con la vida de danzo shimura"respondio dark serio.

"esta bien se te consedera lo que pides pero quiero saber ¿por que quieres a ese danzo shimura?"dijo y pregunto el raikage.

"por que ese anciano tambien envio a sus anbu a tsuchi no kuni y por eso quiero matarlo yo mismo"respondio dark al raikage.

"ya veo con eso terminamos de hablar mañana voy a enviarle una carta a konoha para darles una advertencia"dijo el raikage a dark quien asintio y se retiro.

dark fue a la entrada de la torre para encontrarse con sus alumnos quienes lo estaban esperando cuando escucharon los pasos voltearon la cabeza para ver a su sensei quien los miraba,luego fueron al hospital para ver a laxus.

cuando iban para el hospital vieron a alguien que estaba poniendo como un escenario para que sabe que,pero vieron que tenia un microfono para cantar pensaron dark,naruto y kenichi al verlo ellos no quisieron prestarle atencion solo siguieron su camino hacia el hospital.

llegaron al hospital para ver a laxus que estaba con su ropa ya puesta esperandolos,dark vio que laxus estaba de un mal humor pero despues le iba a preguntar por que estaba asi.

"¿como te fue chico?"pregunto dark a laxus.

"me digieron que tenia que descansar para no romper mas mis hueso"respondio laxus.

"¿por eso estas de mal humor?"pregunto dark a laxus.

"si por que si descanso no voy a volverme fuerte para tener el titulo de maestro de fairy tail y no voy a dejar que nadie se lo quede"respondio laxus para que dark le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

"no digas que quieres ser fuerte solo por eso por que la fuerza no es para demostrar nada a los demas si no que es para proteger a tus seres querido estupido niño"dijo dark a laxus quien lo miro con enojo.

"es mentira tiens que se fuerte para demostrar le a los demas que eres mejor que ellos"dijo laxus a dark quien lo miraba con algo de enojo.

"¿pues si crees eso entonces no te molestara demostralor verdad?"pregunto dark a laxus.

"si"respondio laxus a dark.

"pues entonces hagamos un trato chico si me vences en una pelea tendra razón con lo que dijiste pero si yo gano te conviertes en mi alumno esta claro"dijo dark para extender su mano hacia laxus.

"trato hecho"dijo laxus extrechando su mano con la de dark.

"bueno sigueme"dijo dark para empezar a caminar hacia un campo de entrenamiento con laxus y sus alumnos quienes iban a ser los arbitros.

llegaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento que estaba despejado y era un buen lugar para pelear,dark y laxus fueron a lados opuestos para empezar la pelea.

"¿ambos combatientes listo?"pregunto naruto para mirar a ambos oponentes quienes asintieron entonces miro a su amigo.

"!HAJIME¡"grito kenichi para que empezara el combate.

laxus al escucha el hajime corrio para poder darle un golpe a dark quien desaparecio y aparecio frente laxus para darle un rodillazo en el estomago para luego darle un golpe en la cara para mandarlo hacia atras y hacer que laxus le salga algo de sangre por la herida.

dark no perdio tiempo y volvio a desaparecer para darle un codazo en la cara a laxus quien no pudo detener el codazo solo pudo sentir como le salia sangre de la nariz, para luego ver como dark le daba un gancho en su espalda despues sintio otro codazo en su estomago.

dark le dio una patada para mandarlo a extrellarse contra una roca y destruirla en el proceso, laxus se levanto con difilcultad vio a dark quien no se movio solo para ponerse en posición para su mejor ataque.

" **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO** "dijo laxus para abrir su boca y dejar salir un rugido de rayo hacia dark.

dark pudo ver que el ataque era bueno pero no tanto asi que lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, el ataque arraso con los arboles que habian ahi dark vio que el ataque podria a verle eso algo de daño pero si se usaba bien contra el enemigo adecuado prodia ser muy eficas.

" **FURIA ELECTRICA"escucho dark para mirar a laxus quien tenia su mano levantada.**

dark miro hacia arriba para ver una bola de rayo que estaba sobre el, laxus bajo el brazo para que su ataque llege a dark quien uso un kawarimi laxus vio como exploto en humo lo que le provoco una sonrisa, solo para despues se le borrara para sentir una patada en su lado izquierdo volteo para ver a dark quien lo miraba con frialdad.

laxus llego al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento se levanto para ver que dark lo seguia mirando, dark solo solto un suspiro por como iba el combate si seguia asi podria poner peor a laxus de lo que ya estaba.

"oye mejor rindete no me has atinado ningun golpe"dijo dark a laxus quien se enojo mas por eso.

"no me voy a rendir te voy a demostrar maldito quien es el mejor"dijo laxus para preparar otro ataque.

" **PUÑO DE RUPTURA DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO"** dijo laxus llendo hacia dark quien solo se puso en una posición para preparar un fuerte golpe.

laxus ya estaba cerca lanzo el golpe solo para que dark lo esquive y pueda darle un golpe en el estomago lo cual dejo fuera de combate a laxus quien cayo al suelo.

"EL GANADOR ES DARK HAKUTO"dijo naruto dando como finalizado el combate.

dark fue por agua para echarle encima a laxus quien desperto y miro a todos lados para acabar de mirar a kenichi.

"¿quien gano?"pregunto laxus a kenichi.

"gano mi sensei"respondio kenichi a laxus quien miro hacia el suelo.

"bueno como gane tendra que cumplir con tu parte del trato y lo primero que haras sera lo basico laxus"dijo dark a laxus quien asintio.

"¿pero sensei no cree que laxus tiene que descansar?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei quien nego.

"no por que si alguna vez te enfrentas contra muchos oponentes no te van a dejar descansar ni tampoco recuperarte"respondio dark a kenichi quien asintio.

"pero si no quieres tener esas heridas en ti come esto"dijo dark para entregarle una semilla a laxus.

"¿para que es esto?"pregunto laxus al ver la semilla.

"es algo que uno de mis sensei creo para que pueda recuperar toda mi fuerza en un instante no se como se llaman eso si"respondio dark a laxus quien tomo la semilla y se la empezo a comer.

luego sintio como si toda su energia volvia y vio como sus heridas sanaban rapidamente, luego miro a dark quien lanzo una piedra a el vio que queria que la rompiera lo hizo y vio que se rompio.

"bueno cada uno entrenara individualmente tu kenichi entrenaras con pesos mientra que naruto te voy a enseñar a usar chackra elemental y por ultimo tu laxus vas a hacer lo basico entendido"dijo dark a sus alumnos y a su nuevo alumno quienes asintieron.

"bien primero kenichi dame tus pesos"dijo dark a kenichi.

"hai sensei"dijo kenichi para empezar a sacarse los pesos y entregandoselos a su sensei.

dark le aplico chackra a los pesos y se los dio a kenichi quien se los volvio a poner cuando se los puso sintio el peso en ellos.

"¿pero que estan mas pesados que hizo sensei?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei.

"veras en lo que tratara tu entrenamiento es en tu velocidad y por cada vez que te acostumbres a la cantidad de tus pesos aumentare un poco mas el peso en ellos"respondio dark a su alumno quien asintio.

"¿y cuanto es el peso esta vez sensei?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei.

"a unos 30 cada uno y quiero que corras una cien vueltas por todo el campo de entrenamiento y cada dia hasta que nos vayamos a kiri pero en las tarde quiero a los tres trepar esa montaña"respondio dark para luego apuntar a una montaña que habia detras de el y los tres vieron que era muy grande.

"!ESO ES IMPOSIBLE¡"gritaron los tres a dark quien sonrio sadicamente.

"pues el castigo por caer sera subir todo de nuevo"dijo dark dejando caer el agua sobre sus alumnos que quedaron en shock.

"bueno saliendo del tema naruto quiero que concentres chackra aqui para saber tu afinidad elemental"dijo dark para que naruto saliera del shock y tomara el papel.

concentro chacka en el papel mientras sus amigo y nuevo compañero lo veian, lo que paso inexplicable excepto para dark pues a naruto se le corto el papel en dos una mitad se quemo y la otra se arrugo.

"¿que significa esto sensei?"pregunto naruto.

"lo que significa es que tienes tres afinidades una de ellas es el Fūton otra el katon y la ultima es el raiton en las dos ultimas tengo experiencia pero con el Fūton no se nada solo e visto que algunas aldeas tienen ninjas que pueden usar ese elemento por ejemplo suna que lo que mas tienen son usuarios de Fūton"respondio y explico dark a su alumno.

"¿y con cual empezaremos sensei?"pregunto naruto.

"bueno vamos a empezar con tu raiton despues con katon y por ultimo Fūton"respndio dark.

naruto asintio para que dark mirara a laxus.

"bueno tu te enfretaras contra este"dijo dark para empezar a hacer sellos de manos para luego ponerlo sobre el suelo para se empeza a formar una forma humanoide de tierra.

"¿que es esto?"pregunto laxus al ver que la cosa tomaba su forma.

"esto es un clon de tierra que con solo verte sabe todas tus habilidades como tus debilidades"respondio dark a laxus quien se quedo mirando a su clon de tierra.

"¿esta seguro que esto tiene todas mis habilidades?"pregunto laxus a dark.

"si las tiene todas y sabra que partes vas a usar como por ejemplo tus debilidades"respondio dark a laxus quien asintio.

"¿quien es el arbitro?"pregunto laxus.

"no habra tendras un limite de tiempo y tu tiempo es de una hora si nolo derrotas antes de que se acabe el tiempo no comeras"respondio y dijo dark para poner un cronometro con el tiempo de una hora en el suelo.

"bien empieza laxus y tu tambien kenichi tienes que dar cien vueltas mientras yo le enseño a naruto jutsus raiton"dijo dark para que sus alumnos asintieran.

kenichi empezo a corre mientras laxus comenzaba a pelear contra su clon de tierra,naruto fue con su sensei para que aprendiera jutsus elementales.

se quedaron cerca para ver como iba el entrenamiento de los otros dos mientras dark y naruto hacian su trabajo.

"bueno naruto quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo hago esta bien"dijo dark a su alumno que asintio.

dark empezo a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos a los cuales naruto estuvo imitando los dos finalizaron para hacer un jutsu.

" **raiton:rairyuudan no jutsu"** dijieron dark y naruto al mismo tiempo para que saliera un dragon de rayos que iba hacia el bosque y devasto algunos arboles por el camino pero el dragon de naruto se desvanicio.

"¿pero que paso?"pregunto naruto.

"lo que paso es que no dominas bien el raiton asi que vas a empezar con los jutsu raiton de rango menor hasta el mayor igual que con los otros jutsus elementales"explico dark a naruto quien asintio.

dark le entrego unos rollos que tenian la letra d en ellos los abrio y vio que cada uno tenia un jutsu de cada elemento pero solo tenia raiton y katon asi que empezo con el raiton.

empezo a hacer los sellos de manos que decia el rollo para luego hacer el jutsu y vio que pudo hacerlo a la perfección y despues estuvo haciendo lo mismo con los otros, dark dejo a naruto hacer lo suyo mientras miraba a sus otros dos alumnos que estaba haciendolo bien pero el cual lo hacia mejor era kenichi que estaba como en su octavadecima vueltas.

cuando miro a laxus vio que tenia problemas con su clon por que supo que lo que dijo dark era verdad que el clon tenia todas sus habilidades lo cual ponia a laxus en graves aprietos contra este clon y tuvo que pensar en alguna forma para vencerlo.

laxus empezara a perder los estribos pero miro a dark quien negaba con la cabeza asi que laxus no tuvo otra opcion que luchar con un estilo diferente para ganar pero cada golpe que trataba de darle al clon este los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad o los esquivaba, asi que tuvo que hacer una finta para poder ganarle lo cual pudo hacer y conectar un golpe al clon quien retrocedio solo para hacer uno de los ataques de laxus el cual abrio los ojos.

laxus recibio el ataque de lleno lo cual hizo que el fuera hacia atras y caer el suelo, se levanto para encarar otra vez al clon y vio que utilizo otro ataque de el para atacarlo y mandarlo otra vez al suelo.

 _"maldita sea no puedo perde contra mi propio clon tengo que pensar en algo y rapido para poder vencerlo"_ penso laxus para luego pensar en alguna forma de vencer a su clon.

dark volteo la mirada para ver a kenichi que se estaba cansando asi que fue por algo de agua para kenichi cuando lleno la cantiplora se la tiro para que kenichi la atrape y beba el agua para recoponer sus fuerzas y seguir corriendo.

dark volvio su vista a naruto y vio que paso de los jutsu raiton de rango d a los de katon vio la bola de fuego que saco de su boca luego hizo muchos otros jutsu de rango d de katon para pder dominarlos y poder avanzar con sus otros jutsu de mayor rango.

dark fue a mirar el cronometro y vio que solo faltaba unos treinta minutos para que acabe el combate de laxus el cual ya empezaba a tener algo de ventaja en el combate pero igual tenia muchas heridas por recibir sus propios ataques contra el.

dark solo fue a preparar las cosas para su siguiente entrenamiento en la cima de la montaña, no se demoro mucho en llegar a la cima por que cuando entreno con el sandaime raikage tuvo que escarlar todas las motañas de kumo sin chackra solo con sus manos y si que fue muy buen entrenamiento y como se acostumbro a subir cada montaña que ni se acordaba como subio tan rapido a una.

vio que el lugar era muy bueno asi que creo unos clones de sombra y les ordeno que convirtieran este lugar en una zona de entrenamiento para un año aqui en kumo los clones asintieron y empezaron a trabajar para que el original fuera a ver como le iba a sus alumnos.

cuando llego vio que naruto iba hacia la montaña para empezar a escalarla, tambien vio que kenichi termino sus cien vueltas para ir corriendo detras de naruto, por ultimo vio que laxus estaba destruzando a su clon de tierra con sus puños.

"oye laxus ya terminaste con el y si no te apuras en alcanzar a los chicos vas a perder contra ellos"dijo dark a laxus quien escucho eso y levanto la cabeza para ver que naruto y kenichi le llevaban mucha ventaja.

corrio hacia la montaña para poder alcanzarlos por que no queria perder contra ellos, dark vio lo competitivo que podia ser su nuevo alumno asi que el tambien fue hasta la montaña para empezar a escalarla.

sus alumnos vieron como los pasaba facilmente a ellos y tambien vieron que dark ya estaba en la cima, dark al momento de llegar hasta arriba miro a sus clones que llevaban la costrucción muy bien y que ya estaba casi terminaban la zona de entrenamiento, luego mrio hacia abajo para mirar que sus alumnos estaban haciendolo bien para subir asi que fue a tomar algunas cosas para seguir el entrenamiento.

espero unas tres horas para que los alumnos de dark pudieran llegar hasta la cima,cuando pudiero recuperar el aire y tomar algo de agua vieron la zona de entrenamiento que estaba terminada, miraron a todos lados para encontrar a su sensei y lo pudieron ver que estaba haciendo algo con los arboles.

dark sintio la precensia de sus alumnos para voltear a verlos y ver que ellos estaban viendo la zona de entrenamiento como lo que estaba haciendo el, asi que volvio a su trabajo el cual ya estaba casi terminado.

"¿oiga sensei que es todo esto?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei.

"pues es donde van a entrenar cuando suban la montaña van a ser cada circuito para poder terminarlo y pasar a la fase dos del entrenamiento aqui en kumo"respondio dark a kenichi quien pudo ver que el circuito era muy peligroso pero tenia que tener su fe en su sensei.

laxus fue al primer circuito para empezar con el lo mismo hicieron naruto y kenichi los tres empezaron con su propio circuito de entrenamiento, dark sonrio por ver como sus alumnos iban bien con el entrenamiento.

y asi pasaron los meses que dark estuvo entrenando a sus alumnos en kumo las cosas pasaron bastante bien para dark que estaba teniendo un mastil como siempre con sus alumnos.

los meses pasaron asi.

naruto,kenichi y laxus estuvieron haciendo lo que les dejo su sensei para hicieran todos los dias mientras estaban en kumo, naruto pudo hacer todos los jutsu rango d que estaban en los rollos que le entrego dark a el cuando los termino dark le entrego otro rollo para que siguiera otro con su entrenamiento elemental.

luego estaba kenichi quien se acostumbro a los pesos que tenia puestos dark los tomo para aplicarle mas chackra a los pesos para que kenichi volviera a correr pero la diferencia era que simpre que aumentaba el peso de cada una tambien aumentaban las vueltas para kenichi.

y por ultimo estaba laxus quien termino los entrenamientos basicos para hacer otro entrenamiento que le puso dark a el que consistia en dominar completamente sus ataques para usarlos adecuadamente en algun combate cuando estuviera muchas complicaciones en el.

todos lo estaban haciendo bien como en igual con lo que estaban haciendo en los circuitos de entrenamientos donde simpre cambiaban de circuito para poder acostumbrarse a ellos, cuando terminaban ese entrenamiento dark los esperaba con los troncos donde cada uno tenia que taparse los ojos para poder empezar el entrenamiento que consistia en esquivar a ciegas sin usar el sentido de la vista por que dark les dijo que en un combate el oponente podia dejarlo sin la vista asi que mejor estar preparado.

todos pudieron pasar la primera fase del entrenamiento y dark los felicito tambien los premio y les dijo que podian escoger cualquier lugar para ir a comer y los tres dijieron que querian ir a comer sushi a lo cual dar asintio y los llevo a un restaurante de sushi donde cada uno ordeno el sushi que queria y ahi conocieron a unos chicos que estaba acompañados por el sujeto que habia eso ese mal concierto de rap.

tambien vieron que venian con otra mujer que tenia el pelo rubio atado en una coleta y tenia su uniforme puesto, cada uno se presento a ellos igual que dark y sus alumnos.

las cuatro mujeres supieron que se llamaban yugito nii,karui,samui y mabui y los hombres se llamaban killer bee,darui,cee y omoi todos se presentaron y empezaron a comer sus ordenes, cuando estaban comiendo killer bee les pregunto si podian tener un mastil contra sus alumnos.

dark acepto el enfrentamiento, cuando terminaron de comer fueron al campo de entrenamiento que usaban dark y sus alumnos para entrenar cada unos empezo a elegir a su oponente.

terminaro de escoger al suyo y los combates quedaron asi.

naruto vs karui.

laxus vs samui.

kenichi vs omoi.

dark y killer bee serian los arbitros del los combate, los primeros en empezar fueron kenichi y omoi los estaban en posicion de combate cuando escucharon el hajime empezaron a pelear.

kenichi esquivo el golpe de omoi para poder conectarle un golpe en el estomago pero omoi no se quedo atras empezo a dar varios golpes a kenichi para poder atinarle unos dieciséis golpes para que kenichi le diera un golpe en la parte de atras de su cabeza dejandolo fuera de combate.

despues vinieron naruto y karui quienes terminaron la pelea en una posicion incomoda cuando los dos cayeron los dos estaban sonrojados, kenichi no perdio tiempo y le pregunto a omoi si queria tomarles una foto por como se encotraban esos do, omoi acepto por que no iba a volver a tener una opotunidad como esta nunca asi que los dos les tomaron una foto.

naruto y karui al escuchar el sonido se miraron hacia donde estaban kenichi y omoi, naruto y karui les salio una vena y fueron a perseguir a sus amigos quienes corrieron como nunca antes.

los que vieron eso les salio una gota estilo anime, solo voltearon la cabeza para ver a laxus esperando a su oponente la cual fue para pelear contra el.

el combate empezo con laxus dando los primeros ataques para recibir los golpes de samui quien no tenia importancia en lo que estaba pasando con su compañero de equipo quien estaba gritando.

laxus retocedio para luego usar su cuerpo de rayo y aparecer detras de samui para darle un golpe la mando hacia unos arboles, samui solo pudo levantarse para recibir otro ataque de laxus siguio asi hasta que samui hizo una serie de sellos para darle con su jutsu raiton pero laxus lo comio pero cuando lo hizo sintio un malestar en su estomago.

samui lo aprovecho y fue a atacar a laxus dandole una patadas en el estomago, laxus estaba recibiendo las patadas y eran muy fuertes para poder detenerla asi que uso ru rugido del dragón contra samui la cual recibio el ataque y la mando atras para caer inconsiente dando como vencedor a laxus.

cuando samui desperto vio que todos la estaban mirando, cuando vieron que estaba bien anunciaron que el mastil termino dark agradecio por tener el mastil contra sus alumnos quienes dieron la mano a su oponente en el mastil todos lo se dieron la mano para que dark empezara a ir hacia la montaña.

cuando los cuatro llegaron a la cima dark se fue a sentar a una roca para decirles a sus alumnos la fase dos del entrenamiento aqui en kumo.

"chicos quiero que a partir de hoy empiezen a entrenar a su limite para que puedan hacer la fase dos del entrenamiento"dijo dark a sus alumnos.

"¿de que se trata la fase dos sensei?"pregunto naruto a su sensei.

"la fase dos es que tienen que superar sus limites y crear sus propios ataques"respondio dark a sus alumnos.

"¿y como quiere que hagamos eso?"pregunto laxus.

"eso se los dejo a ustedes por que tendran que entrenar por ustedes mismos"respondio dark.

"¿sensei cuando iremos a kiri?"pregunto kenichi.

"como ya estamos en la mitad del año nos iremos en penultimo mes a kiri"respondio dark para levantarse y irse.

time skip tres meses despues.

vemos a dark y sus alumnos en la puerta de kumo para despedirse de sus amigos, en el tiempo que laxus estuvo con kenichi y naruto los tres se volvieron muy amigos y era la primera vez que laxus sentia esto la amistad y con dark lo veia como su sensei al principio no lo veia asi pero con el pasar del tiempo se empezaron a llevar bien.

"bueno fue bueno tenerlos aqui en kumo dark-san"dijo el raikage a dark quien asintio.

"lo mismo para nosotros y espero que en el futuro podamos vernnos nuevamente"dijo dark al raikage.

el raikage asintio y le dio la mano para que dark de un fuerte apreton de manos, lo mismo hicieron los chicos con sus amigos.

"ojala podamos enfrentanos otra vez algun dia"dijo omoi a kenichi.

"si claro algun dia nos volveremos a enfrentar"dijo kenichi extrechando su mano con la de omoi.

"naruto espero que no pierdas en esa guerra por que quiero pelear contra ti otra vez"dijo karui a naruto quien asintio.

samui y laxus se miraron solo para asentir y darse la mano.

naruto cuando se encontraba con cualquiera de las cuatro chicas de kumo siempre cai encima de ella todas se sonrojaron, dark aveces sacaba una libreta que decia "futuras mujeres uzumaki" ahi escribia los nombre de las cuatro.

"bueno es hora de partir hacia kiri nos vemos raikage-dono"dijo dark despidiendose igual que sus alumnos.

todos se despidieron de ellos.

time skip cinco meses despues.

vemos a dark y sus alumnos llendo a kiri para participar en la guerra civil que tenian, cuando iba a medio camino naruto vio a una chica de pelo negro en un rio vio la ropa y vio que tenia el simbolo del clan uchiha en el.

"sensei hay alguien en ese rio y por lo que veo es del clan uchiha"dijo naruto a su sensei quien se detuvo para mirar el rio y que era verdad.

fueron por la chica y vieron que estaba muy mal, dark le pidio a laxus que la carge lo cual acepto y puso a la chica en la espalda y empezaron a saltar otra vez en los arboles para ir mas rapido a kiri.

pasaron unas siete horas para que llegaran a kiri pero dark se desvio para que sus alumnos lo siguieran, cuando dark llego al lugar vio una roca enorme que no daba el paso.

"¿pero que es esto?"pregunto kenichi.

"esto es la base secreta de la rebelión a los que vamos ayudar en esta guerra"respondio dark para tocar la piedra para que esta abriera una puerta secreta a la cual los cuatro entraron para que luego esta se cierre detras de ellos.

siguieron avanzando para llegar a un campo donde se podia ver a los rebeldes quienes estaban haciendo lo suyo en para mantener a los suyos con vida casi todos estaba muy mal, dark pudo ver a lo lejos a alguien conocido.

corrio a donde estaba esa persona que conocia los alumnos de este fueron detras de el.

"oi Ao como estas"dijo dark a la persona quien escucho su nombre para voltear a mirar a dark.

"hola dark ¿que haces aqui?"saludo y pregunto Ao a dark.

"pues vengo a ayudar aqui en la guerra amigo"respondio dark a Ao quien agradecio por eso.

miro atras suyo para ver a tres chicos con el y uno de ellos levaba a una chica inconsiente en su espalda.

"¿quienes son y que le paso a esa chica?"pregunto Ao.

"pues ellos son mis alumnos y la chica estaba asi cuando la encontramos de camino aqui"respondio dark a su amigo.

"oye ese chico tiene la misma ropa que aquellas dos chicas que trajimos hace ocho meses"dijo Ao para ver a kenichi.

"¿que cuales chicas?"pregunto kenichi.

"pues siganme y veran tambien podran dejar a la chica junto a ellas"respondio Ao para que los cuatro lo siguieran.

cuando entraron a una de las carpas kenichi vio a las dos chicas y las reconocio.

"¿maestra shigure y kisara pero que les paso?"pregunto kenichi al ver a los que conocia.

"no se pero cuando las encontramos estaban asi"respondio Ao a kenichi quien se fue a poner cerca de las dos mientras laxus ponia a la chica en la otra cama.

cuando kenichi toco las manos de las dos empezaron a despertar y lo primero que vieron fue a kenichi, kisara le dio una patada en la cara para que este cayera hacia atras y poner su cabeza sobre las piernas de shigure.

"!¿DONDE HAS ESTADO IDIOTA TE HEMOS BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES?¡"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"si...es... cierto...te hemos buscado por todas partes kenichi"dijo shigure a cortada cada palabra.

"bueno yo eh estado aqui en las naciones elementetales con mis dos nuevos amigos y mi sensei"respodio kenichi recuperandose de la patada de kisara.

"¿naciones elementales?"pregunto kisara.

"¿sensei?"pregunto shigure.

"oigan si no les molesta pueden primero mirar a los demas que estamos aqui"dijo dark a las dos quienes voltearon a ver.

"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto kisara a dark.

"pues soy el sensei de kenichi niña"respondio dark.

"¿que como es eso que tu seas el sensei de kenichi?"pregunto kisara para que shigure sacara su espada.

"yo que tu vuelvo a poner esa espada en su lugar por si no lo haces voy a sacar la mia"dijo dark mirando a shigure la cual al mirarlo hizo caso y volvio a poner su espada en su funda.

"oye no contestaste mi pregunta"dijo kisara.

"ahh lo siento pues kenichi cuando aparecio aqui en nuestro mundo lo convertie en mi alumno"respondio dark a la pregunta de kisara.

"¿y donde estamos?"pregunto kisara.

"estan en mizu no kuni para ser mas especifico kirigakure"respondio Ao a la pregunta.

"oye Ao ¿nesecitas algo para que te ayudemos aqui en la guerra?"pregunto dark.

"bueno pueden ayudarnos a secuestrar a medicos para ayudar a estas personas"respondio Ao.

"esperen ¿de que guerra estan hablando?"pregunto kisara.

"de la guerra civil de kiri"respondio dark a kisara para que esta quede en shock

y aqui termina el capitulo les gusto.

lo siento por la demora pero nesecitaba pensar las cosas para el capitulo pero no se precupen que aqui comienza el arco de la guerra civil de kiri.

por cierto me acabo de crear un grupo en facebook para quien se quiera unir el nombre del grupo es este de abajo

YujukExtreme82 Fanfiction

y lo otro ahi voy dejar que hagan a su oc para este arco con los que tengan que enfrentar naruto,kenichi y laxus

dejare la carecteristica para cada uno si pueden como contra quien tendra dificultad en el combate o igualada o facil.

caracteristica para el oc: uno sadico otro veloz y otro fuerte.

pueden ponerle a cada uno la habilidad que quieran como una habilidad unica para esta bien.

y antes de que se me olvide a partir de este cap pueden preguntar lo que quieran

por ultimo aqui esta el harem de naruto:mikoto,ayame,tayuya,matsuri,temari,karui,yugito,samui, mabui y tres chicas misteriosas que nadie va a poder descubrir.

y eso es todo hasta la proxima adios.


	5. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4:primera mision, conociendo a una kaguya y florecen dos enamoramiento.**

vemos a dark en la carpa de comando con sus alumnos despues de decirles a las dos mujeres que estaban detras de ellos.

"Ao quienes estos cuatro y que hacen aqui"dijo la lider de la rebelion a Ao.

"pues el hombre es el okami-shonin dark hakuto mei-sama"dijo Ao presentando a dark quien olio el olor uzumaki de la ahorra identificada como mei.

"¿oye eres parte uzumaki?"pregunto dark a mei.

"si por que lo preguntas"respondio mei.

"por que aqui mi alumno de pelo rojo es un uzumaki"dijo dark.

"enserio entonces no te molestara presentar a los tres"dijo mei a dark.

"bien el pelirojo es naruto uzumaki, el pelicafe es kenichi shirahama y el de pelirubio es laxus dreyar los tres son mis alumnos"dijo dark presentando a sus tres alumnos a mei.

"ya veo y ¿como nos ayudaran?"dijo y pregunto mei.

"pues podremos traer les los medicos de la aldea de kiri y algunas cosas mas para poder ayudar"respondio dark a mei quien asintio.

"¿mei-sama me mando a llamar?"pregunto una voz que entraba a la tienda dark volteo la cabeza para ver a una chica de cabello blanco y dos puntos en su frente.

"asi kanna-chan te llame por que quiero que vayas a una mision que requiere de tu ayuda"dijo mei a la mujer conocida como kanna.

"¿y de que se trata la mision mei-sama?"pregunto kanna a su lider.

"quiero que vayas con estas personas para que capturen a unos cuantos medicos de la aldea de kiri y traerlos aqui a la base"explico mei a kanna quien se volteo a mirar a las personas.

"ya veo entonces dejenme presentarme me llamo kanna kaguya y soy del clan kaguya"se presento kanna a los chicos.

"un gusto kanna-san mi nombre es dark hakuto del clan hakuto"se presento dark a kanna quien asintio.

"¿clan hakuto?"pregunto mei.

"es un clan que solo se compone ahorra de mi por ser el ultimo de ese clan y nuestro deber es hacer que las reglas del clan uzumaki se cumplan y si no se cumple en el caso de los hombres uzumaki es ser asesinado mientras que las de las mujeres son dos formas"respondio y explico dark a mei.

"¿cuales son esas dos formas dark-san?"pregunto mei.

"la primera es que tienen ser vendidas como esclavos pero esa solo se usa si la mujer rompe las reglas por segunda vez y la otra es que tendra que tener relaciones sexuales con algunos hombres del clan uzumaki y quedar embarazadas para tener niños y niñas fuertes para el clan"respondio dark.

"pero que horrible y no me digas hasta los hijos deben hacerlo"dijo mei.

"por que te sorprendes si el clan uzumaki es un clan incestuoso"dijo dark a mei quien quedo en shock por eso.

"¿oye shirahama tu sabias de esto?"pregunto kisara a kenichi en un susurro.

"si nos dijo cuando nos estaba entrenando"respondio kenichi a kisara.

"esta bien por que no dejamos eso de lado y nos concentramos en esto mei-sama"dijo Ao a mei quien asintio y marco un punto en el mapa.

"aqui haran la mision si encuentran a un ninja de kiri nos lo traigan para poder saber información""explico mei.

"ya veo entonces dos estaran vigilando la entrada y salida para poder traer a los medicos mientras los otros tres se encargan de los medicos"dijo dark entendiendo la mision.

"exacto pero que uno de los tres vigile la puerta y vea si viene algun ninja para poder traerlo"dijo mei.

"bueno nosotros cuatro ya estamos listos asi que vamos a ir ver primero perimetro"dijo dark a mei quien asintio.

dark y sus alumnos se dieron la vuelta para ir hacia la entrada, kisara vio a kenichi como iba hablando con esos tres muy alegre y le dio un poco de alegria por dentro pero tambien algo que queria decirle algo que tenia desde su corazón pero no pudo asi que mejor esperarlo aqui.

kanna fue a por sus cosas para poder ir a la mision, llego a su tienda y tomo unos cuantos kunais para llevar a la mision y le tomo una mirada a una foto donde salia ella con su hermano pequeño que tenia el mismo color de pelo que ella.

"algun dia espero volver a verte mi pequeño ototto"dijo kanna para darle un beso a la foto para luego dar media vuelta para salir y ir con los que iba a trabajar en esta mision.

cuando llego a la entrada de la base vio a dark quien la estaba viendo como si la estuviera esperando.

"que haces aqui no deberias estar con tus alumnos en lugar de la mision"dijo kanna a dark.

"lo siento pero solo soy un clon de sombra"dijo el clon a kanna quien asintio al saber eso.

kanna camino hacia adelante para luegi saltar a la rama de un arbol para seguir asi para poder llegar a donde estaba el dark original y sus alumnos, cuando iba vio a unos ninja de kiri ir hacia donde se iba realizar la mision.

ella solo apresuro el paso para llegar donde estaban ellos para advertiles que venian enemigo hacia ellos, cuando estaba llegando sintio unas manos en su boca y cuerpo volteo la mirada para ver a sus compañeros de mision que le decian que se callara para mirar a la entrada.

vieron a tres personas que kanna reconicio y eran los que venian hacia aqui y vio que los tres tenian caracteristicas diferentes uno era muy musculoso,el otro era un poco delgado pero se vei muy fuerte y el ultimo tenia una cara de maniaco.

el pelo del primero era de color azul,del segundo era de color verde y el ultimo era de color negro pero se podia ver que tenia una parte de color celeste.

"oye kido ¿que haremos para hacer que ningun ninja de la rebelion pueda venir por todos estos medicos?"pregunto el peli verde al peliazul ahora conocido como kido.

"mmm...tal vez podamos llevar a unos cuantos al lugar secreto como los demas"respondio kido al peliverde quien asintio.

"oh vamos no podemos matarlos y listo"dijo el pelinegro semi celeste.

"no yuo si lo hacemos el mizukage se enojara"dijo kido a al ahorra identificado como yuo quien gruño.

"igual vamos a decirles a los que estan adentro"dijo el peliverde a sus compañeros quienes asintieron y entraron.

"¿escucharon eso lo que dijo el de pelo azul que habian otros medicos en algun lugar secreto?"pregunto laxus a los demas.

"si pero como vamos a poder encontrarlos por que lo mas probable tengan algo para que no se pueda detectar facilmente"respondio kenichi a laxus.

"mmm...si vemos a uno salir lo seguimos para averiguar donde estan esos medicos y lugar secreto"dijo dark a los demas.

"tal vez funcione pero alguien tendra que llevar a algunos medicos a la base"dijo kanna para que los demas asintieran.

"no mejor envio a un clon para seguirles y asi saber donde se encuentra ese lugar"dijo dark a los demas.

"esta bien crea a uno pero cuando se vayan entramos"dijo kanna para asintieran.

tomo unos cincuenta minutos para que vieran a kido y el peliverde salir pero no se veia al pelinegro, no les importo mientras que no se encontraran con el todo estaba bien dark creo a tres clones para que siguieran a los otros dos, kanna vio que eran tres pero penso si descubrian a uno el otro segui lo que se le ordeno.

entraron para ver que el lugar era muy grande para tener a los medicos aqui, dark les dijo que fueran por los medicos y los noquearan pero si veian al pelinegro que se alejaran lo mas rapido de ahi los cuatro asintieron para separarse y ir por los medicos.

laxus estaba mirando a cada guardia y empezo a noquearlos uno por uno hasta que vio a unos siete medicos y los fue a noquear para luego cargarlos y llevarlos hacia un contenedor y echarlos ahi para seguir buscando a mas medicos.

naruto por su lado estaba buscando a los medicos y con cada guardia que veia lo esquivaba para poder ir por los medicos, cuando estaba cerca de un laboratorio vio si habian medicos y vio que habian trece medicos y dos guardias no tuvo mas remedio que noquearlos para poder llevarlos hacia la salida y hacer uno clone de sombra para que guiara a los medicos hacia la base.

dark por su parte mataba a cada guardia que veia pero de forma sigilosa y noqueo a cada medico por igual y los levaba al contenedor que laxus dejo a los guardias y medicos que noqueo.

kanna hacia lo mismo que dark y los dejaba en el contenedor para ir por mas.

kenichi noqueaba a cada uno y los llevaba a los que noqueo al contenedor, pero cuando iba por otro vio a yuo quien miraba por donde kenichi noqueo para despues ir hacia donde estaba kenichi escondido.

"maldición donde estan los medicos por que se que no estan en su horario de descanso por que algunos de los guardias me hubiera avisado de eso"dijo yuo quien fue a mirar a la puerta donde estaba el ultimo medico.

"oye ¿donde estan tu compañeros?"pregunto yuo al medico.

"no se de que habla yuo-sama"respondio el medico para luego recibir un corte de yuo.

"asi que no sabes eh entonces dejame ver si es verdad matandote"dijo yuo para poder matar al medico con su mejor arma.

kenichi al ver esto no tuvo eleccion y fue hacia dentro para detener a yuo de matar al medico, yuo escucho los pasos pero no le importo y hizo el ataque para matar al medico pero sintio una patada en mejilla derecha lo lo mando a socar con los estantes que le calleron encima.

"¿esta bien señor?"pregunto kenichi al medico mientras miraba a donde estaba enterrado yuo.

"si gracias joven por salvarme"respondio el medico agradeciendo a kenichi.

"señor vaya hacia la entrada para que lo llevemos hacia la base"ordeno kenichi al medico quien asintio.

"lo siento chico pero no puedo permitirte eso"dijo yuo sacandose los estantes de encima para mirar a kenichi.

"tenga cuidado joven yuo-sama es muy fuerte cuando se enoja"dijo el medico a kenichi.

"oh cuando termine con el chico te matare a ti estupido medico"dijo yuo al medico quien se asusto.

"no dejare que le hagas daño mientras yo este aqui"dijo kenichi poniendose frente el medico.

"que bien por que seras otro en mi coleccion jajaja"dijo yuo riendose.

yuo fue a atacar a kenichi con su arma pero kenichi lo esquiva para que no le hiciera daño pero vio que yuo le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que kenichi vaya a fuera producto de la patada, kenichi se levanto para mirar que el medico estaba incrustado en la pared sangrando.

"ja crees que te voy a dejar escapar estupido medico"dijo yuo dandole patadas al medico.

kenichi fue a darle un golpe solo para ver que yuo lo esquivo para darle otra patada a el, lo mando hacia el centro del sector donde estaban, kenichi se levanto para mirar a yuo quien ponia su arma el cuello del medico.

"¿que haras para poder salvarlo chico?"pregunto yuo a kenichi quien estaba pensando en una forma de salvar al medico.

 _"maldición como lo puedo salvar sin hacer que me pueda hacer mucho daño piensa kenichi piensa"_ penso kenichi para seguir mirando a yuo y al medico.

kenichi fue otra vez al ataque y ver que yuo le lanzo otra patada solo para que pueda esquivar y poder darle un golpe en el costado izquierdo y hacer que suelte al medico, kenichi fue por el medico para que los dos pudieran correr del lugar y llegar con los demas para llevarlo hacia la base.

yuo al ver esto solo salto para ir en dirección donde estaba kenichi y el medico cayo enfrente de ellos para mirar a kenichi.

"oh creias que los iba a dejar escapar maldito mocoso pues estas equivocado por que no dejo que mis victimas escapen asi como asi jajaja"dijo yuo riendo sadicamente a kenichi.

kenichi no tuvo mas remedio que pelear contra el fue para poder darle unos cuantos golpes pero el los esquivaba como si nada y vio que bajaba su arma hacia el brazo de el asi que salto hacia atras para no recibir el ataque.

yuo salto para poder cortar a kenichi pero este esquivaba todos los ataque que querian cortarlo, el medico al ver que yuo estaba concentrado en kenichi fue a la salida y poder ir a decirle a alguien que habian intrusos el lugar.

yuo solo extendio su brazo a atras y salio algo disparado hacia el medico, kenichi vio eso y fue para poder detenerlo pero yuo lo volvio a atacar para que no se metiera en la muerte de ese medico.

naruto quien estaba cerca del lugar vio al medico y vio como algo lo atraveso y luego murio por eso fue a donde estaba el medico para ver y escuchar el sonido del combate volteo a mirar para ver a kenichi esquivando los ataques de yuo con algo de dificultad.

naruto fue a ayudar a su amigo contra el enemigo pero este lo noto y lanzo una patada a el y hacer que este lo esquive,kenichi vio a su amigo y le mando un mensaje con las manos la cual naruto entendio y empezo a hacer una serie de sellos de mano para luego decir el jutsu.

 **"katon:karyuudan no jutsu"** dijo naruto soltando su jutsu que era un dragon de fuego que iba hacia yuo quien solo uso su arma para partir el dragon de fuego.

kenichi aprovecho esto para ir donde naruto para que los dos pudieran escapar de yuo quien dividio por completo el dragon de fuego para ver que ninguno de los dos estaba y eso lo enojo asi que para desquitarse fue al cadaver para descuartisarlo.

kenichi y naruto estaban muy lejos del lugar asi que se escondieron para poder seguir con su mision y ir por mas medicos cuando fueron a noquear a uno escucharon la alarma.

"maldición tenemos que salir de aqui y ir a la base"dijo naruto para que kenichi asintiera.

los dos corrieron hacia la salida y encontrarse con los demas quienes train un contenedor y cuando llegaron pusieron al ultimo medico para poder irse de vuelta a la base, kenichi volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia atras y ver a yuo quien venia a una gran velocidad.

"oigan ahi que apurarse por que ahi viene el"dijo kenichi a los demas quienes voltearon para mirar a yuo.

"no los dejare escapar malditos"dijo yuo a los chicos.

"yo no lo creo **kage bushin no jutsu** "dijo dark haciendo diez clones y hacer que estos exploten dejando una nube de humo.

los chicos pudieron escapar con exito del lugar para ir hacia la base, cuando iba vieron a unos medicos que iba con un clon del pelirojo dark al verlo se acerco a naruto para darle un golpe y luego regañarlo por hacer algo tan estupido y no tuvieron mas opcion que noquearlos uno por uno para asi llevarselos a la base.

ya estaban cerca de la base asi que bajaron para abrir la entrada y entrar en ella para poder llevar a los medicos y a los guardias a adentro para poder interrogarlos, cuando llegaron a adentro llamaron a unos cuantos ninja de la rebelion para que pudieran llevarselos al lugar de interrogarlos.

cuando lo hicieron fueron a donde estaba mei, cuando entraron a la tienda la vieron discutiendo con alguien y dark sintio el chackra y sabia quien era y no le agradaba.

"no y no vamos a ir a pedirle a konoha ayuda entendiste"dijo mei a la persona frente ella.

"pero ustedes nesecitan nuestra ayuda aqui en esta guerra"dijo la persona que tenia el peloplateado.

"oye estupido ya escuchaste lo que dijo ella asi que vete si no quieres morir"dijo dark a la espalda del hombre quien volteo la mirada.

"ah pero si es el quien se robo al hijo de mi sensei"dijo el peliplateado a dark.

"te advierto estupido si me haces enojar seras comida para el clan okami me oiste hatake"dijo dark al hombre.

"y crees que te voy hacer caso ninja de iwa"dijo el peliplateado.

"lo haras o hago una reclaracion de guerra contra konoha por que ninguno de ustedes esta a mi nivel"dijo dark al peliplateado.

"mmm...por lo que veo ese es el hijo de mi sensei"dijo el peliplateado a dark.

"y se es asi no te importa por que si lo tocas o le dices a ese idiota va a tener que meterse con los cuatro daimyo de las naciones elementales escuchaste"dijo dark al peliplateado.

"y crees que te voy a hacer caso ninja de iwa mediocre"dijo el peliplateado a dark quien puso una espada en el cuello del peliplateado.

"escuchame bien maldito yo no soy como un imbecil que mata a sus compañeros como tu por que yo si respeto a los caidos por que aqui te advierto que si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a mi aldea te mato yo mismo escuchaste asesino de compañeros kakashi hatake"dijo dark al ahorra identificado como kakashi quien se enojo.

"yo que tu le hago caso por que el puede matarte en segundos"dijo Ao a kakashi quien solo pudo ver a dark.

"esta bien me voy pero voy a decirle.."no pudo continuar por que recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de dark.

" **fuinjutsu:Memori keshigomu sutanpu** "dijo dark al poner su mano sobre la cabeza de kakashi y hizo que este perdiera la memoria.

luego hizo un clon para que llevara a kakashi de vuelta a hi no kuni y despues le modificara los recuerdos para que los deje en paz, el clon acato la orden y se llevo a kakashi fuera de la base.

"por lo que veo hiciste que ese hombre olvidara la memoria"dijo mei a dark quien asintio.

"mei-sama hemos cumplido la mision de traer a los medicos y a algunos de los guardias para interrogarlos"informo kanna a su lider quien asintio.

"que bien espero ustedes puedan seguir trabajando juntos en futuras misiones"dijo mei.

"mei-san quiero informar que uno de mis clones acaba de descubrir un lugar secreto donde estan los demas medicos"informo dark a mei.

"ah si pues mas adelante nos ocuparemos de eso por mientras quiero decirles que buen trabajo los cinco"dijo mei felecitando a los cinco quienes asintieron.

"mei-sama quiero sugerir nuestros proximos movimientos para tener la guerra a nuestro favor"dijo Ao a su lider quien asintio.

"bien ustedes estan despedidos mientras hablo con los demas para saber que hacer"dijo mei para que los cinco asintieran y salieran.

los cinco salieron de tienda para ir a distintos lugares por parte de kanna fue a su tienda mientras que los chicos a la suya, cuando entraron vieron a kisara y shigure viendo a la chica uchiha que todavia estaba inconsiente.

"¿todavia no despierta?"pregunto dark a la chicas.

"no todavia no despierta y no sabemos por que"respondio kisara a dark quien asintio para acercarse a la chica.

dark puso chackra en su mano y empezo a escanearla para despues dejara de hacerlo y poner algo su mano en la frente de la chica uchiha para mirar los recuerdos de ella.

los demas vieron lo que hacia dark mientras kisara le tapaba la boca a kenichi para poder sacarlo de la tienda pero no se percato que alguien mas los vio.

kisara cuando salio de la tienda con kenichi lo llevo a un lugar para que pudieran hablar en privado, cuando llegaron kisara miro a todos lados para poder empezar a hablar con kenichi.

"¿que quieres kisara y para que me trajiste aqui?"pregunto kenichi a kisara.

"lo que quiero es hablar contigo y te traje aqui para hablar sin personas alrededor"respondio kisara a kenichi.

"¿y de que quieres hablar kisara?"pregunto kenichi a kisara.

"de que tenemos que irnos de aqui este no es nuestro mundo y no es nuestra guerra shirahama no tenemos que ayudarles"respondio kisara a kenichi quien nego con la cabeza.

"no no me voy air de aqui por que eso significaria dejar a mis amigos a su suerte y no quiero ser un cobarde por abandonarlos aqui por que ellos son los primeros que conoci de este mundo y si me nsecesitan los ayudare"dijo kenichi serio a kisara.

"¿que acaso no quieres volver a ver a la chica furinji acaso shirahama?"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"no si quiero volver a verla pero no quiero verla si es como un cobarde que abandona a sus amigos asi como asi"respondio kenichi a kisara quien por dentro se estaba enojando.

"pero si te quedas moriras no lo entiendes shirahama"dijo kisara a kenichi.

"si lo entiendo pero aun asi no dejare a mis amigos y a mi sensei"dijo kenichi a kisara.

"¿si mueres como podras decirle lo que sientes a la furinji?"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"no importa mientras pueda ayudar a mis amigos"respondio kenichi a kisara quien le dio una cachetada.

"!IDIOTA SI QUIERES MORIR ENTONCES MUERETE MALDITO IDIOTA¡"grito kisara a kenichi quien se toco su mejilla izquierda.

"bueno si eso quieres entonces nos vemos en el otro lado kisara"dijo kenichi para darse la vuelta y irse para volver con sus amigos y sensei a la tienda.

kisara solo pudo darle una patada al muro detras de ella para poder quitarse todo este enojo que tenia, cuando iba hacer otro golpe escucho unos pasos detras de ella se volteo para ver a shigure.

"¿que quiere no estoy de humor?"pregunto kisara muy enojada a shigure.

"solo...vengo...a...hablar...contigo"respondio shigure a kisara.

"asi pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo asi que pierdete"dijo kisara a shigure quien no hizo caso a kisara.

"pues...yo...si...quiero...hablar...contigo"dijo shigure a kisara quien la ignoro para poder irse del lugar pero shigure no la dejo.

"no...te...iras...hasta...que...terminemos...de...hablar"dijo shigure a kisara quien le lanzo una patada solo para que en un solo parpadeo viera el piso.

"¿pero que?"pregunto kisara para ver a shigure encima de ella sentada.

"hablamos...y...te...dejo...en...paz"dijo shigure a kisara quien no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

 **(con los chicos)**

los chicos vieron como su sensei terminaba de ver la mente de la chica para luego mirar a sus alumno y decirles.

"bueno por lo que pude ver ella esta en coma pero despertara en unos cuantos dias de ese coma lo unico que nesecita es que alguien la este viendo para ver si despierta del coma"notifico dark a sus alumnos.

"¿entonces quien la vera mientras estamos haciendo las misiones para la rebelion?"pregunto naruto a su sensei.

"pues cada uno se va ir turnando cuando no tengamos misiones"respondio dark a sus alumnos quienes asintieron.

"que bueno entonces ¿que vamos hacer mientras estamos sin hacer misione?"pregunto laxus.

"el que se encarge de cuidarla no va hacer entrenamiento hasta que le toque a otro"respondio dark a laxus.

los tres asintieron para irse a dormir a su tienda que compartian para poder seguir con energias para las misiones.

pasaron unos nueve meses para dark y los chicos mientras ayudaban a la rebelion en las misiones y cada mision que hacian la completaban con exito y despues de cada mision empezaban a entrenar entre ellos.

aveces invitaban a kanna a participar y ella aceptaba y tenia unos cuantos mastiles contra los chicos pero ella de vez en cuando miraba a kisara quien estaba algo enoja y no habia solucionado su problema con kenichi los dos ni si quiera se hablaban.

pero pasando de eso a lo algo positivo la chica uchiha habia despertado y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar donde estaba y que paso con su clan, dark tuvo que decirle que su clan estan casi todos muertos los unicos sobrevivientes son ella y dos mas y que se encontraba en mizu no kuni la base de la rebelion.

la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar por eso y dark les dijo a los demas que la dejaran sola por mientras, laxus cuando terminaba de entrenar iba a ver a la chica para ver como se encontraba pero la chica solo le decia que la dejara sola pero laxus siempre hacia lo contrario y se quedaba ahi hasta que ella quisiera hablar con el.

y cuando volvieron de ultima mision vieron otro agujero de gusano y vieron que cain dos chicas una la reconocio laxus pero a la otra se le hacia conocida un poco, fueron hacia a donde cayeron las dos cuando llegaron bajaron para ver a las dos la chica que reconocia laxus tenia el pelo color rojo escarlata y la otra tenia el pelo negro largo pero antes de que los cuatro se acercaran cayo alguien mas encima de ellos laxus levanto la cabeza para ver a una peliblanca encima de ellos.

"hay ¿pero que paso?"pregunto la peliblanca para que las otras dos chicas se levantaran.

"si quieres que te contestemos mirajane"dijo laxus quien estaba debajo de ella.

la ahorra conocida como mirajane y la peliroja al escuchar la voz de laxus miraron hacia abajo y ver que era el.

"oye ¿laxus donde has estado y por que no has regresado al gremio?"pregunto la peliroja quien saco una espada.

dark al ver la espada saco a mirajane de encima de ellos para encarar a la peliroja con su propia espada para defender a su alumno.

"yo que tu bajo esa espada niña si no quieres morir aqui"dijo dark a la peliroja quien no se intimido y iba hacer un movimiento pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

"alto ahi erza scarlet no queremo tener problemas con alguien de un lugar que no conocemos"dijo la pelinegra a la ahorra conocida como erza.

"esta bien maga santa ultear"dijo erza a la ahorra conocida como ultear.

"bueno si como alguien aqui si sabe usar la cabeza les pediria que nos acompañen a la base para que podamos hablar mas tranquilos"dijo y sugirio dark.

"si suena lo mejor razonable"dijo ultear a dark quien volteo a ver a kenichi.

"sensei veo a uno de los ninjas del mizukage viniendo hacia aqui"dijo kenichi a dark quien asintio.

"chicos tenemos que irnos lo mas rapido posible señoritas les sugiero que se suban encima de nosotros para poder ir a la base"dijo dark a sus alumnos y las chicas quienes asintieron.

erza se subio encima de naruto mientras mirajane se subio en la espalda de laxus y por ultimo ultear se subio encima de dark para que los cuatro empezaran a correr y saltar hacia los arboles solo para se perseguidos por los ninjas del mizukage.

ellos se estaban hacercando a la base solo para detenerse y bajar al suelo igual que los ninjas del mizukage pero no fueron los unico tambien vieron a yuo con ellos quien miraba a kenichi con una sonrisa sadica.

"oh nos vemos de nuevo mocoso y al parecer tienen nuevos compañeros"dijo yuo a kenichi quien solo lo miraba con una poco de miedo pero no le importaba.

"¿yuo-sama que hacemos con ellos?"pregunto uno de los ninja a yuo.

"matenlos a los otros pero dejenme a ese mocoso a mi"ordeno yuo a sus subordinado quienes asintio y fueron por los demas.

"!TODOS PELEN NO PODEMOS SER VENCIDOS AQUI ESCUCHARON NARUTO,KENICHI Y LAXUS¡"grito dark a sus alumnos quienes asintieron y fueron a combatir contra los ninjas.

las chica al ver esto decidieron ayudar en el combate contra estos ninjas, dark golpeo a uno para dejarlo inconciente para poder hacer un clon y ordenarle que fuera a avisarle a la rebelion que estaban en problemas y que lanzaran bombas de humo para que pudieran escapar de esta situacion.

cuando el clon se fue los chicos continuaron peleando contra yuo y los ninja del mizukage, laxus enviaba a cada ninja a extrellarse con un arbol mientras que naruto golpeaba a los otros para dejarlos fuera de combate mientras dark mataba a uno por uno.

las chicas noqueaban a sus oponentes para ir ayudar a los chicos en la pelea, kenichi estaba teniendo un complicado combate contra yuo quien queria cortar a kenichi con su arma pero por cada ataque que queria dar kenichi lo esquivaba pero igual los dos estaban dandose unas buenas patadas cada uno.

todos estaban cansandose por el combate excepto yuo quien seguia muy lleno de enegia para seguir peleando contra kenichi, dark sintio mas de dos chackras que venian hacia aqui y supo que eran los compañeros de yuo acompañados por mas ninjas.

"jajaja dime mocoso ya te cansaste"dijo yuo a kenichi.

"no no estoy cansado y vas a saber de lo que soy capaz"dijo kenichi a yuo quien agrando su sonrisa.

antes de que yuo pudiera decir algo explotaron una bombas de humo que cubrieron toda la zona, dark se dio cuenta igual que sus alumno y fueron por las chicas quienes no podian ver por el humo, naruto tomo de las manos de erza y mirajane para poder correr con ellas hacia la base mientras dark tomaba a ultear para tambien ir a la base.

cuando salieron del humo vieron a Ao haciendo una seña para decirles que se apuraran para entrar, los chicos solo aumentaron el paso para poder entrar a la base con Ao detras de ellos cerrando la entrada.

los chicos se detuvieron para descansar para luego seguir hacia adentro Ao le dio a cada uno una botella con agua para que tomaran para sacarse el agotamiento, cuando se terminaron sus botellas con agua fueron a donde estaba mei para informarle.

"oiga nos debe unas preguntas"dijo mirajane a dark.

"lo siento pero van a tener que esperar por que tenemos que ir a dar nuestro informe a la lider de la rebelion"dijo dark para ir con sus alumnos a la carpa de comando.

llegaron y vieron que mei estaba hablando con kanna, mei vio a los chicos para cortar su conversación con kanna quien tambien miro a los chicos.

"por lo que veo pudieron escapar con exito"dijo mei.

"si fue un exito igual que la mision mei-san"informo dark para que mei asintiera.

"que bien y como estan aqui podemos hacer el plan para traer a los medicos de ese lugar secreto"dijo mei a los chicos quienes asintieron.

mei puso el mapa para que dark marcara la zona donde estaba el lugar donde estaban los demas medicos, cuando lo hizo empezaron a armar el plan para sacar a los medicos de ahi.

cuando terminaron salieron de la tienda para ir hacia donde estaban la chicas y decirles que los siguieran hacia la tienda que ocupaban ellos pero dark se percato que kanna los seguia y no le importo por que ya era costumbre para el que ella viniera.

cuando llegaron entraron para ver que kisara estaba en su cama sentada mientras que shigure estaba como de costumbre arriba y la chica uchiha seguia donde mismo laxus fue donde ella, dark se fue a sentar a la mesa que habia adentro mientras que naruto y kenichi se sentaban en los asientos que estaban al lado de su sensei.

las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron frente de ellos y la primera en hablar fue dark.

"antes de empezar con las preguntas pueden presentarse para que nosotros despues lo hagamos"sugirio dark.

"esta bien mi nombre es ultear milkovich"se presento ultear para luego pasar a erza.

"erza scarlet"se presento erza.

"mirajane strauss"se presento mirajane.

"bien ahorra nos toca nosotros mi nombre es dark hakuto un placer"dijo dark.

"kenichi shirahama"se presento kenichi.

"idiota shirahama"dijo kisara desde donde estaba y a kenichi lo estaba enojando.

"ya amigo no le hagas caso y por cierto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki"dijo naruto a su amigo y presentandose a las chicas.

"mi nombre es kanna kaguya mucho gusto"dijo kanna presentandose.

"shigure...kosaka"se presento shigure.

"kisara nanjo"se presento kisara.

"loca de los gatos nanjo"dijo kenichi para que kisara lo se enojara.

dark golpeo la mesa para que los dos dejaran de pelear pero esta ves se levanto para decirles algo a los dos.

"ustedes dos ya basta si van a pelear como una pareja de enamorados vayan a pelear a fuera"dijo dark ya harto por ver el comportamiento de los dos.

"estoy de acuerdo con dark en eso si van a pelear como una pareja de enamorados vayan a afuera"dijo kanna quien tuvo que ver esto siempre que pasaba algo.

los dos sin poder decir nada salieron de la carpa pero sin antes escuchar a dark decirles algo.

"si no arreglan ese comportamiento para la noche ninguno dormira en su cama"dijo dark a los dos.

shigure vio a kenichi y kisara salir de la carpa para que ella los empezara a salir mientras dejaba a los demas hablando con esas chicas, vio que los dos iba a lugares diferentes asi que fue a donde fue kenichi para poder hablar con el.

cuando vio que se puso en lugar donde siempre entrenaba y ver que empezo a golpear el tronco con sus puños, shigure fue a donde estaba para empezar a hablar pero antes de que lo hicieran kenichi hablo.

"¿que quiere maestra shigure?"pregunto kenichi a shigure quien se sorprendio por eso.

"¿como...supiste...que...era...yo?"pregunto shigure.

"por que dark-sensei me enseño a sentir las presencias de las demas personas"respondio kenichi.

"ya...veo...pero...dejando...eso...de...lado...quiero...hablar...contigo...kenichi"dijo shigure a kenichi.

"si quiere hablar de kisara pues olvidelo no quiero hablar"dijo kenichi para seguir golpeando el tronco.

"pero...kenichi...nesecitas...resolver...las...cosas...con...ella"dijo shigure a kenichi.

"lo siento maestra shigure pero no lo hara no ire a hablar con ella hasta que ella se disculpe"dijo kenichi a shigure quien se nego a recibir eso.

"kenichi...si...no...vas...a...hablar...con...ella...te...llevare...yo"dijo shigure para ir a tomar el brazo de kenichi solo para que este se suelte del agarre.

"lo siento maestra shigure pero no ire y no me va a obligar solo hablare con ella cuando se disculpe"dijo kenichi alejandose del lugar.

shigure sin saber que hacer fue hacia el solo para que este desareciera delante de sus ojos para que despues ella viera a kenichi delante de ella solo para recibir un golpe en el cuello que la dejaria inconsiente pero no fue asi por que shigure lo atrapo del pie para dejarlo en el suelo pero no se espero que kenichi cayera de pie.

kenichi no quiso perder tiempo para dejar inconsiente a shigure asi que salto hacia atras para ponerse a corre hacia donde siempre se iba a bañar cuando dark les dijo a cada uno que buscaran o hicieran su propio lugar para bañarse y cada uno lo hizo para despues de cada entrenamiento.

no vio que shigure lo seguia ni tampoco que alguien mas los seguia a ambos, cuando kenichi llego al lugar se empezo a devestir para poder meterse dentro del agua para poder relajarse y pensar solo para que despues volteara la cabeza para ver la cicatriz que le dejo yuo en su combate de hace unos momentos atras el se dio cuenta y le pidio a su sensei si lo podia sanarlo y lo hizo pero eso solo dejo la cicatriz.

"nesecito pensar en como vencer a ese sujeto por que si no lo hago los demas estaran en peligro"se dijo kenichi a el mismo.

cerro los ojos para poder pensar un poco en como poder enfrentarse a yuo por que en el momento en el que se vieron algo le decia que el no iba descansar hasta matarlo y si no podia vencerlo con su poder actual tendria que recurir a su limite para poder vencerlo pero solo lo usaria como ultimo recurso para vencerlo.

kenichi estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se metio en el agua, kenichi agarro la cubeta que tenia a su izquierda para llenarla para tirarsela encima y poder refrescarse con el agua y despues lleno otra vez la cubeta para tirar agua en la cicatriz y la persona que esta cerca pudo ver la cicatriz.

"¿kenichi...que...es...esa...cicatriz...que...tienes...en...la...espalda?"dijo la persona.

cuando kenichi escucho la voz y la pregunta abrio los ojos para mirar y ver que era shigure, tuvo que poner su mano sobre la cicatriz para esconderla de ella.

"no se de que cicatriz hablas maestra shigure"respondio kenichi tratando de ocultarla pero fue inutil por que shigure le tomo la mano para sacarla y mostrar la cicatriz.

"me...refiero...a...esta...cicatriz...kenichi"dijo shigure a kenichi quien se quito la mano de shigure.

"no es nada solo un rasguño maestra shigure"dijo kenichi volteandose.

"no...mientas...kenichi...conosco...bien...un...rasguño...y...este...no...es...uno"dijo shigure a kenichi quien se harto y fue a la orilla para poder irse.

pero antes de que llegara shigure lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que kenichi sienta los pechos de shigure haciendo sonrojar un poco a kenichi por el contacto.

"por favor kenichi dime"dijo shigure por primera vez sin a corta las palabras.

"lo siento maestra shigure pero no puedo no lo entederia"dijo kenichi para tratar de zafarse del agarre de shigure quien no lo dejaba ir.

"por favor dime kenichi y no pienso soltarte hasta que me diga"dijo shigure a kenichi quien solo seguia tratando de zafarse del agarre.

kenichi hizo el ultimo esfuerzo para quitarse a shigure para asi poder salir del agua y poder vestirse y irse, pero no pudo asi que solo pudo quedarse por vencido y tener que decirle a shigure sobre la cicatriz.

"esta bien maestra shigure usted gana le dire pero suelteme"dijo kenichi solo para darse la vuelta para ver a shigure quien solo a flojo un poco el agarre.

"dime que es esa cicatriz kenichi"dijo shigure a kenichi quien asintio.

"bueno la cicatriz me la acabo de hacer cuando veniamos de regreso de nuestra mision y nos tuvimo que enfrentar contra ninjas del mizukage y nos encontramos de nuevo con el que le conte aquela vez y cuando lanzaron las bombas de humo el pudo darme un corte con su arma lo cual ocasiono esta cicatriz"dijo kenichi a shigure quien supo eso.

"si es asi entonces nesecito entrenarte en como utilizar un arma"dijo shigure a kenichi quien nego.

"no dark-sensei me dijo que era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para nesecitar un arma y si alguna vez me enfrentaba a alguien con un arma y que solo nesecitaba usar mi cabeza para pensar en una forma de vencerlo"dijo kenichi a shigure quien se sorprendio por eso.

"¿como le tienes tanta confianza a ese hombre en lugar a los demas maestros del ryuzampaku?"pregunto shigure a kenichi.

"pues es el unico que me mostro mis puntos debiles mientras entrenamos y el unico con el cual puedo hablar de algun tema que le interesa"dijo kenichi recordando esos momentos.

shigure al saber eso solo pudo ponerse un poco triste pero no se espero lo que venia kenichi quien se dio cuenta la tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire y cuando lo logro le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que los dos cierren los ojos para poder disfrutar el beso.

pero ninguno de los dos noto que los estaban observando tres personas en distintos lugares la primera se encontraba de tras de una roca y podemos ver que es kisara quien estaba agarrando su pecho por ver eso ella no se lo podia creer pero lo estaba viendo.

en otro lado dos personas que estaba escondidos y vinieron despues de respoder las preguntas de esa chicas, salieron para ir a ver a los dos pero kanna no se lo podia creer pero dark si.

"bueno al parecer gane la primera apuesta no es asi kanna"dijo dark a kanna quien agacho la cabeza en forma de derrota y le entrego una bolsa de dinero.

"y yo creia que iba a ganar"dijo kanna a dark quien le froto la espalda.

"tranquila probablemente ganes la otra"dijo dark para tranquilizar a kanna.

"si tal vez tengas razón"dijo kanna un poco feliz.

volviendo con kenichi y shigure quienes todavian se estaban besando hasta que sus pulmones les exigian aire y los dos rompieron el beso para tomar un poco de aire solo unos segundos despues shigure abrio los ojos por lo ocurrido.

"kenichi no podemos por que tu estas enamorado de miu"dijo shigure a kenichi.

"yo creo que ya no estoy enamorado de ella por que al parecer en estos nueve meses que estuve contigo o kisara creo que me empeze a enamorar de las dos"dijo kenichi a shigure pero kisara quien estaba todavia escondida pudo escuchar lo que dijo kenichi.

"¿pero y miu que pasa con ella?"pregunto shigure a kenichi.

"creo que es mejor que este con otra persona en lugar que conmigo por que ahorra soy alguien diferente del kenichi que conocia"respondio kenichi sonriendo.

"pero kenichi eso no ess verdad kenichi sigues siendo el mismo"dijo shigure a kenichi quien nego.

"no por que si ve claramente e cambiado completamente"dijo kenichi.

shigure sabia que tenia razón pero no quiso rendirse en eso.

"pero kenichi..."shigure no pudo continuar por que kenichi volvio a besarla para luego separarse.

"shigure escuchame bien yo deje a mi antiguo yo atras para poder ayudar a mis amigos y compañeros pero tambien a ti y a kisara por que no se como explicar como me enamore de las dos pero si las dos quieren podemos ser mas que amigos por que lo que dijo mi sensei es que aqui la poligemia era permitida y no estoy en contra de ella pero si ustedes quieren estar conmigo es su desicion"dijo kenichi para salir del agua y ir a ponerse su ropa para ir a ver que estaban haciendo su amigos.

kisara quien todavia estaba escondida y escucho eso de kenichi algo en su corazón empezo a palpitar pero vio que kenichi se detuvo para decir algo.

"kisara se que oiste lo que dije asi que es tu desicion que tienes que tomar con shigure igual que tienes que pedirme perdon"dijo kenichi llendose del lugar dejando a las dos pensando.

 **(con los demas en la tienda)**

naruto se estaba aburriendo un poco y ninguno que estaba en la carpa queria empezar una conversación asi que mejor que el inicie una.

"oigan pueden por favor decirme otra vez sus nombres"dijo naruto a las chicas quienes lo voltearon a ver y laxus estaba interesado en que iba estar esta situación.

"no veo problema mi nombre es ultear milkovich"dijo ultear.

"erza scarlet"dijo erza.

"mirajane strauss"dijo mirajane.

"que nombres mas bonitos que tienen las tres"dijo naruto con una sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta que las tres se sonrojaron por lo que dijo.

"je al parecer lo que me dijo kenichi es verdad amigo aveces eres un rompe corazones amigo"dijo laxus poniendo su brazo en el hombro de naruto.

"no se de que me estas hablando amigo"dijo naruto a laxus.

"¿amigo que raro laxus que veas a otro como un amigo?"pregunto erza para que mirajane asintiera.

"y que naruto y kenichi son mis primeros amigos que en verdad respeto"respondio laxus volteando la cabeza.

"oye amigo tranquilo recuerda que todavia estamos en una guerra aqui"dijo naruto mientras veia que su otro amigo entraba a la tienda.

"¿que paso y que me perdi?"pregunto kenichi a sus amigos.

"bueno es que aqui nuestro amigo naruto me confirmo lo que me dijiste"respondio laxus a su amigo quien se rio.

"jajaja en serio o ojala hubiera traido la camara para tomar una foto"dijo kenichi riendo.

"si pero que gracioso"dijo la chica uchiha.

"oye si vas a estar asi siempre por lo menos dinos tu nombre"dijo laxus a la chica.

"sarada uchiha ya estas feliz"dijo la ahorra identificada como sarada.

"oye ¿conoces a shisui uchiha?"pregunto naruto a sarada.

"si lo conosco el ahorra esta muerto igual que los otros del clan"respondio sarada.

"asi que ya no estas en este mundo e shisui-niisan"dijo naruto muy bajo pero los que estaban en la tienda escucharon.

"oigan chicos es hora de ir a dormir por que mañana tenemos que empezar a reclutar a personas para que nos ayuden en la mision de asalto a donde tienen a los medicos"dijo dark a sus alumnos que asintieran y fueran hacia su carpa.

llegaron a su carpa pero kenichi se quedo fuera pero lo tomaron de camisa para que entre de una vez.

"kenichi se que te dije que no ibas a dormir dentro pero algo me dice que una parte de ti ya se disculpo asi que por esta vez lo pasare por alto pero la proxima vez te quedas afuera"dijo dark a kenichi quien asintio y se fue a dormir como los demas.

aqui termina el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado y que les parecio los tres personajes nuevos.

y como vieron aparecieron erza,mirajane y ultear las que seran parte del harem de naruto.

asi esta ahorra el harem de naruto: mikoto,matsuri,tayuya,temari,karui,yugito,samui,mabui,erza,mirajane,ultear y otras tres que todavia son secretas.

y como vieron shigure y kisara tedran que pensar en lo les dijo kenichi a ellas.

por cierto a quien les gusto la introduccion de kanna y si se preguntan es la recarnación de la kanna de inuyasha y la puse por que no me gusto como murio la pobre ella merecia vivir.

la relacion de laxus y sarada empezara despues de la guerra como la de dark y kanna.

y eso seria todo dejen sus reviews si le gusto el capitulo.


	6. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5:asalto,peticion y comienza la guerra.**

vemos como un amanecer que lumbra a la base de la rebelion y adentro vemos como nuestros guerreros estan entrenando y teniendo un mastil entre ellos.

"vamos kenichi eso es todo lo que tienes creia que podias hacerlo mejor"dijo dark dando una golpe a kenichi quien trato de protegerse del ataque.

el ruido del combate desperto a todos que estaban durmiendo excepto una la cual era kanna quien estaba viendo el mastil matutino que siempre tenian ellos cuatro para ella era costumbre verlos pelear a los cuatro igual que a los de la rebelion.

"¿por que tanto alboroto?"pregunto una mirajane con sueño todavia.

"solo son los chicos que estan haciendo lo de costumbre teniendo un mastil entre ellos para fortalezer sus puntos debiles"dijo y explico kanna a mirajane quien solto un suspiro de irritación

"¿esto siempre lo hacen?"pregunto erza en el mismo estado que mirajane.

"si siempre lo hacen casi para todos aqui ya es un habito despertar con este ruido"respondio kanna a erza quien asintio.

"¿no seria mejor pararlos?"pregunto mirajane a kanna.

"no por que esto va a terminar en 3...2...1"respondio kanna contando la cuenta regresiva.

las chicas estaban confundidad por lo que dijo kanna solo para sentir una gran cortina de humo cubria toda la base, cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver a los cuatro en lugares distintos.

"por eso es que no los detenemos por que ellos pueden para por si mismos mandandose a volar el uno al otro a donde se extrellaron"explico kanna.

"bueno aqui termina el entrenamiento de hoy chicos vayan a tomarse un baño por que los quiero en la carpa de comando"dijo dark caminando hacia donde se bañaba igual que sus alumnos.

"bueno mejor vayan por algo de comer ustedes mientras yo voy a ir a hablar con mei-sama"dijo kanna a las chicas quienes asintieron.

pasaron unos minutos para que los chicos llegaran y fueran a la carpa donde los estaban esperando para hablar sobre el plan de asalto a esa base secreta.

"bien como todos ya estamos reunidos quiero saber alguno tiene alguna idea para como atacar la base secreta y asi traer a los medicos que faltan"dijo mei para mirar a todos en la carpa.

"mei-san si me permite mi sugerencia es que haya dos equipos en distintos lados para poder hacer una distracción y hacer que algunos que estan adentro salgan y vayan hacia donde esta la distracción para que el primer equipo pueda entrar a la base secreta"sugirio dark a mei.

"acepto esa sugerencia alguien a favor"dijo mei para ver que Ao,kanna y otros comandantes levantaban la mano mientras que dos no.

"mei-sama con sumo respeto yo creo que mejor dejemos que ellos lleven a mas medicos al lugar para poder a saltarlo"dijo el que no levanto la mano.

"eres idiota si lo hacemos sabra que esperaremos por eso pero tambien propongo que esperemos unos cuatro dias para poder reunir a los dos equipos"dijo dark a el comandante y a mei quien asintio.

"bien para esta mision dejare a ti dark y a ti kanna como los capitanes de esta mision de asalto tambien como a quienes quieren para la mision"dijo mei para que dark y kanna asintieran.

"mei-sama ahorra no cree que debemos discutir sobre el plan de guerra para cuando comience"dijo Ao para que mei asintiera.

"bien ahorra discutiremos sobre como vamos a hacer lo de la guerra para tomar kiri"dijo mei para que todos pusieran atención para el plan.

"quiero a dos equipos para que vayan al centro de control de kiri para asi poder cortar sus comunicaciónes entre ellos mientras que los demas van a kiri para luchar"dijo mei para ver quien de sus comandantes levantaba la mano para aceptar esa parte y vio que la levanto kanna.

"yo me encargo del centro de comandos mei-sama"dijo kanna a mei quien asintio.

"bueno kanna entonces tu seras la que se encarge en reunir al equipo para ese momento mientras que los demas iran conmigo y Ao para poder tomar kiri"dijo mei a los demas quienes asintieron y uno por uno se fue retirando dejando a mei sola.

"mei-sama quiero pedirle algo"dijo kanna quien no se fue de la carpa.

"¿y que me quieres pedir kanna?"pregunto mei a kanna.

"quisiera que me dejara ir despues de la guerra para poder ir a buscar a mi hermano menor"respondio kanna a mei quien se puso triste.

"pero kanna te nesecitamos para poder formar nuevamente al clan kaguya aqui en kiri por favor no te vayas"dijo mei pidiendo a kanna quien nego.

"lo siento mei-sama pero para mi lo unico que mas me importa es mi hermano"dijo kanna a mei.

"¿quieres ir a buscar a tu hermano?"pregunto dark entrando nuevamente a la carpa.

"hai por que es mi unica familia que me queda"respondio kanna.

"entonces por que no vienes con nosotros para que asi puedas encontrarlo"dijo dark a kanna.

"¿enserio pero no les sere una molestia?"pregunto kanna.

"claro que no por que nosotros viajamos por todas las naciones elementales"respondio dark a kanna.

"pero nosotros todavia la nesecitamos aqui en kiri"dijo mei.

"no lo que ustedes quieren es kekke genkai del clan kaguya no a ella"dijo dark a mei quien se encogio de miedo por eso.

"entonces cuando termine la guerra me ire con ustedes"dijo kanna a dark quien asintio.

los dos salieron de la carpa de comando para ir a buscar a miembros para la mision y dejando a mei sola, dark y kanna llegaron donde estaban los primero para reclutar naruto,kenichi y laxus quienes estaban entrenando un poco.

"oigan chicos dejen eso y vengan aqui"ordeno dark a sus alumnos que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir a donde estaba dark y kanna.

"¿que quiere sensei?"pregunto naruto.

"bueno como ya saben yo y kanna somos quienes elegimos aquienes estaran en la mision se asalto a la base secreta y decidimos que ustedes van a ser los que estaran en ella"respondio dark a sus alumnos que asintieron.

"¿podemos ayudar tambien sensei en reclutar?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei.

"si pueden ayudar por que la mision sera en cuatro dias"respondio dark.

"sensei tengo unas sugerencia para el equipo"dijo laxus.

"¿aquin sugieres laxus?"pregunto dark a su alumno.

"sugiero a erza,mirajane,ultear y sarada"respondio laxus a su sensei.

"bueno acepto a las tres pero quiero saber por que quieres a esa chica en el equipo"dijo dark queriendo saber.

"por que creo que podria ser de ayuda"dijo laxus.

"esta bien pero la que se encargara de ella para ponerla al dia sera kanna"dijo dark a laxus quien asintio.

"¿ah sensei shigure puede unirse a la mision?"pregunto kenichi a su sensei.

"claro kenichi por que no mas ayuda mejor"respondio dark para empezar a dar media vuelta.

kanna lo siguio pero se percato de kisara viendo a kenichi y penso en hablar con ella luego, kanna estaba viendo con dark a posibles reclutas para la mision de asalto pero casi todos solo podrian ser parte del equipo de distracción.

"¿crees que son aptos para la mision?"pregunto kanna a dark.

"si pero uno de ellos comandara el segundo equipo mientras nosotros nos encargamos del asalto"respondio dark a kanna quien asintio.

"bueno terminamos en elegir a los que participaran en el equipo dos"dijo kanna a dark.

"si es verdad y solo nos falta un integrante para el equipo uno"dijo dark a kanna quien penso en el integrante perfecto.

"que te parece si nos vemos mas tarde por que ya tengo a alguien en mente para el equipo"dijo kanna para ir a donde estaba la persona indicada.

dark solo la vio ir hacia un lugar indeterminado y penso en quien podria ser la persona que quiere para el equipo, el solo se encogio de hombros y se fue a donde estaban sus alumnos para poder decirles algo.

kanna llego con la persona con la que queria hablar y era kisara esta se volteo para poder preguntarle que queria.

"¿que quieres?"pregunto kisara.

"quiero que te una al equipo kisara nanjo"respondio kanna a kisara.

"¿equipo cual equipo?"pregunto kisara a kanna.

"pues el equipo que yo y dark estamos formando para asaltar la base secreta"respondio kanna a kisara.

"y ¿supongo que shirahama esta en ese equipo?"pregunto kisara a kanna.

"si el estara en el equipo que asaltara la base secreta"respondio kanna a kisara.

"¿pero por que a mi y no a la maestra de kenichi?"pregunto kisara.

"ella tambien esta en el equipo pero yo quiero que tu estes en la mision"respondio kanna a kisara quien por dentro esta luchando con sus emociones.

"pero yo no se como hacer lo que hacen ustedes por que yo solo se pelear con mis pierna nada mas"dijo kisara a kanna.

"kisara no importa pero si eres buena peleando con tus piernas significas que eres muy buena en eso y por eso yo te nesecito en la mision y si quieres las dos podemos entrenar para que te acostumbres un poco al ritmo de aqui por que se que quieres que kenichi se fije en ti"dijo kanna con una sonrisa por la expresion de kisara cuando dijo eso.

"no sea ridicula yo no podria sentir nada por shirahama por que el ama a alguien mas"dijo kisara un poco de celos.

"si lo se pero tambien se que el tambien te ama y si quieres tambien demostrarselo unete a la mision"dijo kanna a kisara

"¿y cuando parten a esa mision?"pregunto kisara.

"en cuatro dias asi que decide bien kisara por que lo mas probable es que kenichi no vuelva"respondio y dijo kanna a kisara.

kisara vio como kanna daba media vuelta solo para despues sentarse y poder pensar en lo que le propuso kanna, estuvo dando muchas vueltas en su cabeza por que se dividia en dos partes una en que aceptara y la otra que no.

"maldición ¿que puedo hacer?"se pregunto kisara solo para mirar a donde estaba kenichi y ver que practicaba alegremente con sus dos mejores amigo.

 _"shirahama siempre que te veia con miu me daban celos por verlos a los dod juntos pero ahorra que puedo estar contigo no se que hacer por que en este momento estas enamorado de mi y tu maestra del ryuzampaku"_ penso kisara por ver que al hombre que ahorra le habia robado el corazón tenia un interes amoroso en shigure estaba arriesgando su vida en esta guerra entrenaba para poder protegerlos a ellos.

"¿y tomaste una decision de lo que te propuso kanna niña?"pregunto dark quien aparecio detras de kisara la cual se sobresalto por el susto que le causo.

"no todavia no lo e pensado"respondio kisara a dark.

"oye niña ¿amas a kenichi verdad?"pregunto dark a kisara.

"probablemente"respondio kisara.

"no te creo por que por la forma en que lo miras dice que sientes algo por el pero no me metere en tus asuntos pero solo te dire que pienses bien en tu decision kisara nanjo o kisara shirahama"dijo dark para alejarse de kisara.

kisara cuando escucho lo ultimo que le dijo dark se imagino a ella y kenichi como marido y mujer pero cuando salio de sus pensamientos se sonrojo y movio la cabeza de un lado al otro por sabia que podia ser 50% probable que puedan terminar juntos, pero vio donde estaba shigure la cual estaba observando a kenichi y eso le provoco un poco de celos a ella pero no podia culparla por que las dos se enamorarón del mismo chico.

unas horas mas tarde con kisara.

kisara se acerco a la tienda de kanna por que escucho de dark que estaba ahi por si la buscaba por que ella estuvo tratando de hacer que sarada la escuche pero a la pequeña uchiha le fue muy mal por no escucharla y termino como un saco de boxeo.

kisara entro en la tienda y vio a kanna golpeando un saco de boxeo, imagino que era sarada asi que espero a que kanna terminara de golpear el saco, cuando termino de golpear al saco pudo escuchar un ruido de dolido que venia del saco y le confirmo a kisara que era sarada.

"espero que la proxima vez me escuches niña por que sino a la otra te ira peor"dijo kanna al saco donde estaba sarada.

"s-si kanna-sama"dijo sarada desde dentro del saco.

"¿y ya tomaste una decision?"pregunto kanna a kisara.

"si y acepto la oferta"respondio kisara a kanna quien sonrio.

"bien entonces en la noche vamos a entrenar chica igual que tu niña uchiha tambien tu chica de pelo rojo"dijo kanna a kisara y sarada las cuales se extrañaron al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo ella.

kisara oyo unos paso detras de ella se volteo para ver que era erza la que entro a la tienda con un poco de su ropa casual pero igual llevaba puesto su espada en la cintura.

"¿como supiste que estaba afuera y queria entrenar contigo?"pregunto erza a kanna quien sonrio.

"no soy a la unica que dark le enseño a presentir las presecias chica y como se que querias que yo te entrenara pues dark me enseño a ver con la mirada el mes pasado y te vi y lo supe"respondio kanna a erza.

"alguien saqueme de aqui"dijo sarada desde dentro del saco.

"kisara puedes sacar a la uchiha de ahi"ordeno kanna a kisara quien la acato y fue abrir el saco para que sarada pudiera salir.

cuando sarada salio del saco cayo al piso mientras kanna veia a erza por que queria saber como entrenarla a ella para despues posar su mirada en kisara y sarada por que en la primera ya sabia en como podia entrenarla mientras que a la otra no pero despues se le iba a ocurrir como entrenarla.

"bueno cuando tu pequeña sarada te recuperes nosotras vamos a estar hablando hasta la noche para que podamos entrenar"dijo kanna a sarada quien solo pudo levantar el pulgar para poder confirmarlo.

"¿por que no podemos entrenar ahorra kanna-san?"pregunto erza para recibir un mirada de miedo de kanna.

"ahorra te vas dirigir a mi como kanna-sensei entendido niña"dijo kanna a erza quien asintio.

"esta bien kanna-sensei"dijo erza.

"bien y respondiendo a tu pregunta es por que como los chicos entrenan todo el dia asi que por eso vamos a entrenar en la noche"dijo kanna respondiendo a la pregunta de erza.

"¿pero donde vamos a entrenar kanna-sensei?"pregunto kisara a kanna.

"tranquilas conozco un buen lugar para poder entrenar para asi no hacer ruido a los demas"respondio kanna a kisara.

erza y kisara asintieron y se sentaron para poder hablar con kanna mientras que sarada se recuperaba de la golpiza que le dio kanna mientras ella estaba en el saco y le dolio mucho y se anoto mentalmente que nunca iba a ignorar a kanna cuando ella quisiera hablar con ella.

 **(time skip cuatro dias despues)**

vemos a todo el equipo que iria a la mision de asalto los del equipo uno y el equipo dos, pero al equipo que iba asaltar la base le faltaba a un miembro para poder empezar la mision.

"bien mientras esperamos al ultimo miembro del equipo repasamos el plan de la mision"dijo dark para que los demas asintieran.

dark puso un mapa en el suelo para que todos vieran donde estaba marcado el lugar de la mision, kanna tomo la parte del repaso de la mision de asalto asi que se aclaro la garganta para que todos la empezaran a escuchar.

"bien como saben el equipo uno se encargara del asalto mientras que el dos se encargara de la distracción y queremos que ustedes cuando vean que lograron atraer a los que estan vigilando el lugar quiero que uno se deje capturar para que despues podamos usar un jutsu de dark para traerlo de vuelta"explico kanna a los del equipo dos.

"tambien queremos que algunos del equipo dos vaya a la primera base para asi traer a unos cuanto medico mas y tener un poco de apoyo medico en la guerra asi que les dejamos a ustedes esa parte de la mision equipo dos"dijo dark el resto hasta que alguno del equipo dos levanto la mano.

"¿pero que haremos si uno de esos tres esta en esa base dark-taicho y kanna-taicho?"pregunto el.

"bueno queremos que sean lo bastante sigilosos para que niguno de ellos los atrape en especial yuo"respondio dark al soldado.

"y ya llego la ultima miembro del equipo"dijo kanna para que todos voltearan la cabeza para ver a kisara quien trai un look diferente.

consitia de una polera color azul con unas letras que no se podian leer por que eran demasiado pequeñas para saber que decian y unos pantalones negro que tenia la parte izquierda rota y todavia llevaba sus botas de color café y en sus manos llevaba unos guantes rojos que tenia la letra k en ellos y el color era café.

kenichi al ver que era kisara la ultima miembro del equipo y tenia un nuevo look se sorprendio y se sonrojo y como no quiso que ella lo viera volteo la cabeza, pero kisara noto el sonrojo de kenichi sonrio en su mente por eso.

naruto y laxus vieron el sonrojo de su amigo y laxus tuvo que pagar unos cuantos ryos a naruto quien sonrio por esta victoria en la apuesta que habian eso hace cuatro meses, dark vio los ryos pero los ignoro y se levanto igual que los demas.

"bien como ya todos estamos reunidos vamos a empezar la mision y solo quiero una cosa de esta mision y es que ninguno de ustedes muera para que asi sus familias no sufran sus perdidas y que ninguno de sus amigos no los pierdan"dijo dark al equipo dos quienes asintieron y dijeron que no le iban a fallar en la mision.

los dos equipos fueron a la entrada para poder comenzar la mision, esperaron a que la entrada se abriera y cuando lo hizo los dos equipos salieron hacia donde iba empezar la mision.

mientras iban kenichi tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esta mision y en la guerra pero se lo guardo para mas tarde cuando salto al lado de kisara esta lo miro y vio que estaba pensando en algo pero no le pregunto solo para poder seguir con la mision.

se tardaron unas horas en llegar al lugar de la mision de asalto y dark le hizo una señal al equipo dos para que ellos fueran a tomar posiciones, cuando se fueron dark saco unos binoculares para ver la base y ver que esta estaba muy protegida, volteo la mirada para encontrar a los tres que vieron en la primera base kido,yuo y el peliverde que no sabian ni el nombre de el.

kenichi les pidio los binoculares a dark el cual se los dio y pudo ver que esos tres pero en especial a yuo y vio que el estaba mirando a todos lados, kenichi solo pedia que el no se quedara en la base por que sabia que el cuando lo viera empezaria a atacarlo.

"¿que ves shirahama?"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"a los que nos encontramos en la primera base y tambien a yuo"respondio kenichi a kisara quien se pregunto quien era yuo.

kanna miro a dark quien noto la mirada y asintio, saco un kunai y lo lanzo donde estaba el segundo equipo y en el papel pudo una nota que era para ellos, esperaron unos momentos para que vieran como exploto una parte del bosque.

kenichi al ver esto miro hacia donde estaban los tres y vio que los tres salieron hacia el lugar con unos cuantos soldados con ellos, kenichi bajo los binoculares y dio la señal a sus compañeros quienes empezaron a saltar hacia la base.

el equipo de asalto fue con toda velocidad hacia la base para poder hacer esto rapidamente y debilitar algo a las fuerzas de kiri para la guerra, llegaron y vieron que habia dos guardias en la puerta y dark junto con kanna se fueron a encargar de los dos para asi hacer que los demas entraran, cuando lo hicieron fueron a un lugar para hacer una estrategia de escape.

"bien ya estamos aqui y ahorra dare las instrucciones 1°: nos separemos en grupos de dos, 2°: si ven unos planos quiero que vayan a avisar a kenichi o que tu kenichi tomes fotos con la camara y 3°: hoy no llevamos a ningun prisionero"dijo y explico dark dando las instruccinones de la mision a los demas quienes asintieron.

"¿y quien ira con quien sensei?"pregunto laxus a dark.

"bueno el primer equipo seremos yo y kanna mientras que el equipo dos seran naruto y erza, el tres:kenichi y kisara, el cuarto tu y sarada y el ultimo seran: mirajane y ultear"respondio dark dando los equipos.

"¿sensei eso significa que shigure no va a estar con ningun equipo?"pregunto kenichi.

"correcto el trabajo de ella sera buscar unos cuantos suministros"respondio dark a kenichi quien asintio.

"espere con la ultima cosa que dijo ¿es que tenemos que matar?"pregunto kisara a dark.

"obvio estamos en un periodo de guerra civil y sabes que eso pasa en una"respondio dark a kisara quien estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero fue cortada por kanna.

"no tenemos tiempo que perder asi que empecemos la mision"dijo kanna para que los demas se levantaran y fueran a distinto lugar.

dark y kanna llegaron hacia donde estaban los demas medico y vieron que estaba rodeada de guardias y los dos se fueron hacia los guardias quienes los vieron y fueron a atacarlos solo para que ellos recibieran una masacre de los dos, terminaron con los guardias para ir por los medicos los cuales tomaron unas cuantas armas para poder defenderse.

 **(con el equipo de naruto y erza)**

los dos llegaron a un lugar donde estaban unos planos y unas celdas con personas adentro, naruto le pidio a erza que tomara los planos y los pusiera sobre el pergamino que puso en el suelo mientras que el se encargaba de los prisioneros.

naruto abrio cada una de las celdas con un poco de chackra raiton y les dijo a todos que se pusieran en el otro pergamino que dejo en el suelo, todos le hicieron caso y se pusieron alrededor del pergamino mientras que erza ponia los ultimos planos en el pergamino.

naruto empezo a realizar una serie de sellos y puso su mano en el piso para hacer que los prisioneros desaparecieran, hizo lo mismo con los planos y tomo los dos pergaminos en su cintura y mirar a erza.

"bueno aqui ya no hay nada mas asi que vamos a otra zona erza"dijo naruto a erza mientras caminaba al lado de ella.

"¿en serio mi que mi nombre es bonito?"pregunto erza a naruto quien paro para voltear a mirarla.

"pues si creo que es un bonito nombre igual que tus ojos ...y tu cabello"dijo naruto lo ultimo en un susurro pero erza lo escucho y se sonrojo por el cumplido.

naruto fue hacia ella y paro enfrente, erza lo miro solo para que ella recibiera un beso en la mejilla cortesia de naruto y este despues se alejara para poder seguir con la mision, erza se acordo de la mision y retomo el paso para estar al lado de naruto y poder ir a por los demas medicos.

 **(con el equipo de laxus y sarada)**

laxus y sarada llegaron a donde estaban muchos guardias igual que unos cuantos medicos, los dos se miraron y asintieron laxus fue corriendo hacia los guardias mientras que sarada preparaba un jutsu kaiton.

"!OIGAN ESTUPIDOS VENGAN CONTRA MI SI QUIEREN CAPTURARME¡"grito laxus a los guardias quienes lo voltearon a ver y se lanzaron contra el.

laxus golpeo a cada uno para hacerle ganar tiempo a sarada para que esta terminara el jutsu, cada uno de los guardias trataba de darle algun golpe a laxus pero este los esquivaba y les devolvia los golpes, algunos terminaban inconsiente y otros solo esquivaban para despues lanzarle jutsus suiton a los que laxus solo pudo esquivar unos cuantos.

sarada ya termino el jutsu kaito y salio de donde estaba para poder soltarlo, laxus la vio y salto para que sarada soltara el jutsu.

" **kaiton:karyuudan no jutsu** "pronuncio sarada el jutsu y salio un dragon de fuego que fue hacia los guardias que saltaron pero unos cuantos fueron quemados por el dragon de fuego.

los que saltaron miraron hacia donde estaba laxus quien preparo uno de sus mejores ataques y poder aniquilar a unos cuantos de ellos con el ataque que no pudieron esquivar.

"buen trabajo sarada"dijo laxus felicitando a sarada quien asintio.

los dos fueron por los medicos para poder llevarlos a la base y terminar esta mision lo mas rapido posible por que no querian encontrarse con esos tres.

 **(con el equipo de kenichi y kisara)**

los dos pasaron cerca de un lugar donde habian prisioneros y tambien unos guardias protegiendo las celdas, kenichi penso en un plan para poder liberar a unos cuantos prisioneros y hacer que ninguno de los guardias supieran que estaban ahi.

kisara iba a preguntarle a kenichi si ya se le ocurrio algun plan para poder liberar a esas personas pero no pudo por que vio como kenichi iba a cada uno de ellos con mucha rapidez que ni siquiera pudo verlo ni tampoco los guardias quienes cayeron inconsientes al suelo.

"kisara rompe unas cuantas celdas para que asi podamos llevar a unos cuantos hacia donde esta naruto o dark-sensei"dijo kenichi a kisara.

"¿pero que el no dijo que no llevaramos prisioneros?"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"no me digas que no te diste cuenta que esa parte era para el enemigo no para ellos"respondio kenichi rompiendo una celda y hacer que unos cuantos prisioneros pudieran salir.

kisara se dijo tonta en su cabeza por no darse cuenta de eso asi que tambien empezo a romper unas cuantas celdas y liberar unos cuantos prisioneros de ellas, cuando terminaron los llevaron hacia donde estaba naruto o dark pero solo si podian encontrarlos a uno de ellos.

 **(de vuelta con el equipo de dark y kanna)**

los dos habian salido del lugar donde estaban los medicos y los dos estaban con unos leves rasguños en ellos por culpa de esos medicos que dejaron inconciente y los pusieron en el pergaminos.

dark se acerco hacia una de las paredes para hacer una serie de sellos de manos y despues tocar la pared y hacer que aparesca un sello que tenia el kanji de explosivo en el, kanna vio el kanji y vio que tenia una parte diferente en el.

"oye ¿por que ese kanji de explosivo luce diferente al resto?"pregunto kanna a dark.

"es por que este es kanji del clan hakuto kanna y solo nosotros podemos hacer este kanji diferente"respondio dark a kanna.

dark hizo lo mismo con las demas paredes del lugar hasta que escucho un ruido que venia desde una de las puertas de entrada de la base y penso lo peor volteo la mirada para ver a kanna quien asintio.

los dos fueron hacia donde se escucho el ruido, cuando llegaron se pusieron en una de las esquinas para ver la entrada y ver que estaban yuo y el peliverde ahi pero no habia rastro del lider de los dos y se les hizo raro.

"oye hayate ¿como crees que kido va a sacarle la información a ese de la rebelion?"pregunto yuo al ahorra identificado como hayate.

"no lo se yuo pero se que kido va a dejarlo con todos los huesos rotos como de costumbre ademas tenemos que ver si alguno de esos vino tambien aqui"respondio hayate a yuo.

"es verdad y espero que este ese chico aqui por que no lo dejare escapar esta vez jajjaaj"dijo yuo riendo.

"espero que lo dejes vivo para poder interrogarlo yuo"dijo hayate llendo hacia otro lado mientras que yuo iba a buscar a kenichi.

"maldición tenemos que ir por los demas y avisarles de esto"dijo dark a kanna quien asintio.

los dos fueron por los demas para decirles que tenian que salir de aqui ahorra mismo por que no se podian arriesgar a ser capturados por el enemigo ahorra que venia la guerra.

 **(de vuelta con el equipo de laxus y sarada)**

los dos estaban llevando algunos cuerpos de los medicos hasta donde estuvieran naruto o dark y hacer que estos pusieran estos cuerpos en uno de esos pergaminos de almacenamiento.

solo hasta que vieron un rayo verde deteniendose enfrente de ellos y pudieron ver que era hayate, laxus se maldijo por esto y vio que hayate iba a decir algo pero laxus le entrego a sarada.

"llevatelos sarada yo me hare cargo de este para que tu puedas escapar y llevarselos a los demas"dijo laxus sin apartar la mirada de hayate.

"crees que podras conmigo chico no me has visto nunca pelear a mi"dijo hayate a laxus.

"tal vez no pueda pero podre ganar algo de tiempo para sarada"dijo laxus lanzandose al ataque contra hayate.

hayate lo vio venir pero lo esquivo muy rapido y despues le dio unas patadas con mucha velocidad que ni siquiera laxus pudos evitar por que eran como un verdadero rayo que no pudo ver sarada no perdio tiempo y trato de llevarse a los medicos del lugar pero hayate aparecio delante de ella.

"y tu creias que te iba a dejar escapar niña"dijo hayate a sarada quien recibio una patada en el estomago y la mando hacia atras.

laxus se paro con duras penas y ver a sarada en el suelo, volteo la mirada para ver a hayate quien tenia la pierna estendida y sabia que el le dio la patada a sarada se levanto para ir nuevamente al ataque contra hayate.

hayate preparo su pierna para poder darle otra patada y laxus vio como su pierna se cargo con electricidad y bastante tambien vio que salto para darle con la pierna, entonces laxus cargo su rugido de dragon del rayo y tirarlo a hayate.

 **"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO"** pronuncio laxus abriendo su boca y sacar uno de sus ataques de dragon slayer.

hayate vio como algo salia de la boca de laxus y no tuvo mas opcion que esquivarla pero el ataque de laxus le dejo un rasguño a hayate este llego hacia una de las paredes del lugar miro hacia donde el ataque termino y vio que dejo un poco destruido el lugar de combate.

"!SARADA AHORRA SAL DE AQUI YO LO MANTENDRE OCUPADO¡"grito laxus a sarada quien se levanto y recogio a cada medico para poder salir de ahi.

"no lo creas niña"dijo hayate para ir contra sarada.

 **"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO"** pronuncio laxus lanzando otro rugido a hayate quien lo recibio de lleno el ataque y lo mando a socar contra una pared de atras.

sarada aprovecho el momento y fue corriendo con los medicos fuera del lugar, hayate salio de los escombros solo para ver otro rugido de laxus que venia hacia el, lo esquivo y fua directamente hacia donde estaba laxus y poder darle con su pierna la cual todavia tenia toda su electricidad en ella, laxus no hizo otro rugido para hacer que hayate lo esquive laxus sonrio por eso y preparo otro ataque para poder lanzarselo a hayate.

 **"LANZAS DE RAYO"** pronucio laxus haciendo que aparecer unas lanzas de rayos enfrente de el y apuntar hacia hayate.

lanzo las lanzas de rayo a hayate el cual esquivo cada una de ellas con toda su velocidad y pudo hacerlo pero se aburrio y hizo una serie de sellos para despues decir una palabra que aumento su velocidad.

 **"KAI"** pronuncio hayate y hacer que su cuerpo cambie un poco.

hayate miro hacia donde estaba laxus quien preparo mas lanzas y lazanselas a el, pero hayate se movio completamente rapido que ni laxus pudo verlo pero sintio unas patadas en torso que lo mando a socar contra un el lugar donde sacaron el y sarada a los prisioneros.

levanto su cabeza para ver que hayate estaba ahi donde estaba el se levanto solo para recibir mas patadas de hayate que lo mando a extrellarse contra una estanteria y hacer que esta caiga encima de el.

"al parecer eso es todo ahorra por esa niña de pelo negro"dijo hayate para empezar a caminar por donde se fue sarada pero se detuvo al oir algo detras de el.

se volteo para ver como laxus se levantaba el estante y lo arrojaba lejos y se preparo para hacer otro ataque contra hayate quien dio un suspiro y fue contra laxus para asi acabar con esto de una vez.

 **"RAYO DESTELLANTE"** pronuncio laxus haciendo que hayate se ciege unos momentos lo cual laxus aprovecho para darle con otro ataque a hayate.

 **"PUÑO DEL RELAMPAGO"** pronuncio laxus dandole un golpe con rayos que cubrian sus manos y hizo lo mismo una y otra vez contra hayate quien los recibia por que todavia no recuperaba la vista.

 **"PATADA DEL RELAMPAGO"** pronuncio laxus dandole una patada cargada con rayo en ella a hayate quien la recibio y lo mando a extrellarse contra la misma pared y laxus hizo una cuantas lanzas de rayos y las lanzo hacia arriba para enterrar a hayate debajo de ellas.

cuando vio que resulto se fue corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a sarada y ponerse al dia con los demas, pero sintio algo detras de el asi que tuvo que agacharse para no recibir la patada que se extrello y rompio la pared que estaba a su derecha, volteo la cabeza para ver a hayate quien recupero un poco la vista.

"tu crees que eso iba a ser suficiente para poder derrotarme chico"dijo hayate a laxus quien gruño.

"!TAL VEZ ESO NO PERO ESTO SI¡"grito alguien dandole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a hayate quien fue hacia la otra parte de la zona por el golpe.

laxus vio que era su sensei quien lo salvo de hayate y este lo miro para decirle con la mirada que no tenian tiempo que perder a lo que laxus asintio y se levanto para seguir a su sensei hacia donde estaban los demas.

 **(con el equipo de kenichi y kisara el mismo tiempo que ocurre el combate de laxus y hayate)**

vemos a kenichi y kisara llevando a los prisioneros con los demas, solo para ser detenidos por una garra que aparecio enfrente de ellos y kenichi supo a quien pertenecia esa garra volteo la cabeza para decirle a kisara que se fuera con los prisioneros.

"!KISARA VETE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE DE AQUI CON LOS PRISIONEROS¡"grito kenichi a kisara.

"¿pero por que quieres que me vaya de aqui?"pregunto kisara a kenichi.

"!SOLO HAZLO¡"respondio kenichi gritandole a kisara esta y iba a preguntar por que pero oyo a alguien enfrente de ellos.

"oh asi no se le trata a una dama mocoso pero creo que a los no nos importa eso"dijo yuo quien se pudo enfrente de ellos.

"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto kisara a yuo.

"oh pero donde estan mis modales mi nombre es el asesino de las garras yuo a su servicio"respondio yuo con un tono burlesco.

"shirahama no podemos perder tiempo con este idiota tenemos que irnos"dijo kisara a kenichi.

"no por que se que el vino a terminar nuestro encuentro que tuvimos la otra vez"dijo kenichi poniendose en una posicion de pelea igual que yuo.

"correcto mocoso ahorra no te dejare escapar"dijo yuo llendo al ataque contra kenichi quien esquivo el primer ataque de yuo.

"!SHIRAHAMA¡"grito kisara al ver a kenichi esquivando los ataques de yuo.

"!KISARA LLEVATE A LOS PRISIONEROS DE AQUI YO ME ENCARGO DE YUO¡"grito kenichi de vuelta a kisara quien iba a ir a ayudarlo pero uno de los prisioneros le agarro el brazo a ella.

"no podemos hacer nada contra yuo si lo hacemos el nos puede cortar en pedazos al momento que vayamos a ayudar a su compañero señorita"dijo el prisionero a kisara quien gruño y no tuvo mas remedio que irse con los demas prisioneros del lugar para hacer que kenichi pueda combatir contra yuo mas facilmente.

kenichi vio como kisara se fue con los prisioneros y esquivo el ultimo ataque de yuo para ahorra poder ser el quien ataque a yuo pero eso no fue asi por que este tambien lanzaba unos cuantos golpes a kenichi.

yuo estaba tratando de cortar alguna parte del cuerpo de kenichi en cada momento pero no podia por que este esquivaba el ataque o lo desviaba a otro lado, kenichi por su parte no las tenia muy facil esquivar los ataques de yuo por que esas cosas eran muy filozas y por eso no podia dejar que lo cortara por que de seguro que le podia cortarle el brazo o la pierna.

"oh vamos mocoso eso es todo lo que tienes o es que acaso tengo que ir a matar a esa chica para que peles enserio contra mi"dijo yuo solo para ver como kenichi reaccionaba.

"!NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA¡"grito kenichi llendo ir a atacar a yuo quien sonrio por ver que su plan funciono.

kenichi fue dando golpes completamente rapidos contra yuo quien los esquivaba a la misma velocidad que eran mandados los golpes de kenichi, entonces yuo vio que kenichi cometio un gran error al momento que le lanzo uno de sus golpes que roso la mejilla de yuo y este aprovecho el error para utilizar su arma y poder provocarle un fuerte rasguño a kenichi el cual salto hacia atras y se miro el brazo el cual tenia la herida sangrando.

"gua al parecer caiste en donde yo queria mocoso y esa herida significa que funciono jajaja"dijo yuo riendo a kenichi.

 _"maldición como podre ganarle y poder salir de aqui sin tener que caer en sus provocaciónes"_ se dijo kenichi en su cabeza.

se levanto para mira a yuo nuevamente el cual estaba lamiendo la sangre de kenichi para luego sonreirle, kenichi gruño un poco y fue a la carga nuevamente contra yuo quien lo estaba esperando con su arma para poder darle otro corte a kenichi.

kenichi vio que iba a darle otro corte asi que tuvo que cambiar su estilo de karate a de muay thai, yuo vio que algo cambio en kenichi y no le agrado mucho lo que vino ahorra por que kenichi le estuvo dando una combinación de golpez y patadas a yuo quien no sabia que era este estilo de taijutsu de su rival.

yuo se harto de esto asi que salto asi atras y se saco su chaleco y lo lanzo lejos para poder ponerse en una posicion distinta, kenichi vio como unas partes del cuerpo de yuo se volvian mas musculosas igual que sus piernas que se volvian un poco mas delgadas y musculosas.

"ahorra veras todo mi poder mocoso preparate"dijo yuo quien se puso en posicion de combate igual que kenichi.

los dos se lanzaron para atacarse el uno al otro, los dos hicieron mucha destrucción en la zona donde estaban peleando y tambien estaban sufriendo muchas heridas el uno del otro por los ataques que se lanzaban entre si.

los dos saltaron hacia atras para poder ver las heridas que tenian ambos y vieron que cada uno tenia unos cuantos moretones (por parte de yuo) y cortes(por parte de kenichi), los dos se miraron y se dijeron en la mente de cada uno que tenian que acabar con esto de una vez.

los dos se lanzaron para poder terminar con el combate pero ambos fueron detenidos por un fuerte jutsu que se interpuso entre ellos, cuando se despejo kenichi y yuo pudieron ver que era kanna la que estaba ahi.

"kenichi tenemos que irnos ahorra la mision termina ahorra"dijo kanna a kenichi quien asintio pero provoco un enojo en yuo.

"y ¿tu crees que los voy a dejr ir de aqui?"pregunto yuo quien se preparaba para ir al ataque contra kanna.

"si por que dark me dio un papel para que pudieramos salir rapidamente de aqui"respondio kanna a yuo quien se iba a lanzar pero kenichi le dijo algo que le hizo sonreir.

"oye yuo te parece si hacemos un trato"dijo kenichi a yuo quien se intereso.

"¿que clase de trato?"pregunto yuo.

"el trato es que si nos dejas ir me enfrentare contra ti en la guerra que se aproxima" respondio kenichi a yuo quien sonrio.

"parece un buen trato mocoso asi que acepto y espero que te prepares para nuestra pelea"dijo yuo a kenichi quien asintio.

yuo se hizo a un lado para dejar que kenichi y kanna pudieran irse de ahi, los dos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y se fueron del lugar sin antes que kenichi le diera una mirada a yuo quien tambien lo miro y le dio una sonrisa como de despedida.

 **(con los demas)**

todos estaban esperando a kenichi y kanna quienes venian a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos, los chicos y las chicas miraron por donde venian kenichi y kanna y vieron que kenichi venia con unas cuantas heridas graves.

llegaron y dark le dio una de las semillas que le dio a laxus en kumo a kenichi quien la tomo y se la metio a la boca para empezar a masticarla luego se la trago y senti como sus heridas se sanaban.

todos tomaron rumbo hacia la base para asi atender un poco a los prisioneros que train en los pergaminos igual que los planos, mientras iban a la base se encontraron con el equipo dos que les faltab un miembro asi que dark uso un jutsu para traerlo con ellos lo cual funciono pero tambien vieron que trajo a alguien consigo y ese alguien era kido.

"asi que ustedes eran los que asaltaron la base donde estabamos"dijo kido con un tono calmado a los dos equipos.

"si asi es y ahorra entreganos a nuestro compañero"dijo dark quien se preparaba para pelear contra el.

"si lo quieren tendra que quitarmelo"dijo kido para apretar la cabeza del miembro de la rebelion quien grito.

naruto no pudo aguantar y fue contra kido quien lo miro y dejo que lo golpeara pero cuando lo hizo kido ni se imuto al golpe de naruto al contrario naruto se alejo un poco y ver que su mano estaba algo roja.

"¿pero que?"pregunto naruto por ver el estado de su mano y ver que no le habia afectado a kido.

"niño yo tengo la piel completamente dura por el duro entrenamiento que hice para tenerlo asi"dijo kido a naruto.

"entonces dejame a mi hacerlo"dijo dark para ir a golpear a kido quien lo recibio tambien pero dark tuvo el mismo resultado que su alumno.

 **"CUERPO DE RAYO"** pronuncio laxus para ir a tomar al miembro de la rebelion pero kido no se lo permitio por que le dio un golpe en la espalda y lo mando al suelo.

"pero que ¿como pudo golpear a laxus si cuando esta asi no le pueden afectar los golpes?"pregunto mirajane.

"no lo se pero algo me dice que no me gustara saberlo"respondio erza a mirajane.

kenichi tambien fue a golpear a kido y tomar al miembro de la rebelion pero recibio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a socar contra un arbol lo cual provoco que kenichi suelte un poco de sangre de su boca.

"!KENICHI¡"gritaron kisara y shigure quienes tambien se lanzaron contra kido pero este las mando a socar contra distitas direcciones.

 **"!KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU¡"** pronuncio naruto y hizo aparecer unos treinta clones de sombra y todos fueron a atacar a kido quien les daba una patada y un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos y explotaron creando una cortina de humo.

naruto aprovecho para ir por el miembro de la rebelion que tenia kido pero no se espero venir un puñetazo que venia hacia el y lo recibio de lleno, el puñetazo mando a naruto a socar contra un arbol.

"!NARUTO¡"grito dark al ver a su alumno quien se trato de parar pero cayo nuevamente al suelo.

"maldito me las pagaras"dijo laxus para saltar y tratar de darle otro golpe a kido pero este lo esquivo y le dio otro puñetazo que lo mando a extrellarse contra un arbol.

"¿laxus estas bien?"pregunto kenichi a su amigo.

"si"respondio laxus a kenichi.

"¿es eso todo lo que tienen?"pregunto kido solo para sentir un incremento de chackra que venia debajo de el.

volteo hacia abajo igual que los de la rebelion y pudieron ver como dark cambiaba un poco su cuerpo el cual se convertia en algo oscuro, cuando termino dark levanto la cabeza para mirar a kido quien levanto una ceja por ver el nuevo aspecto de dark pero luego sintio un golpe que lo mando a socar contra un arbol detras de el pero tambien provoco que kido soltara al miembro de la rebelion el cual cayo al suelo.

los demas miembros fueron por su compañero para poder retirarse con el del lugar, kanna miro a dark quien fue directamente contra kido quien se levanto y trato de defenderse del golpe pero lo mando a romper muchos arboles, dark vio esto y volteo la cabeza hacia atras para ver a sus alumnos quienes tuvieron dificultades para poder levantarse igual que kisara y shigure.

"chicas vayan por los demas para poder irnos lo mas rapido posible de aqui"ordeno kanna a las chicas quienes asintieron y fueron por los demas.

sarada puso a laxus en su espalda igual que las demas y entonces kanna miro a dark para decirle con la mirada que ya era hora de irse asi que dark tomo una de las bombas de humo y la arrojo al suelo lo cual provoco una cortina de humo, kido cuando saco todos los arboles de su camino pudo ver la cortina de humo y tuvo que hacer una serie de sellos y luego pronunciar el jutsu.

 **"Fuuton: Kaze Nakunaru"** pronuncio kido para despejar el area y ver que ya no habia nadie en la zona asi que se dispuso salir del lugar.

 **(en la base de la rebelion)**

los dos equipos llegaron a salvo a la base, dark vio a los miembros que participaron asi que se aclaro la garganta para que todos lo miraran incluyendo sus alumnos.

"quiero agradecerles a todos por volver vivos de la mision aunque alla sido un fracaso pero igual ganamos por una cosa en todo esto y son los planos igual que alguno cuantos mas reclutas tambien a unos comandantes de la rebelion"dijo dark felicitando a los que participaron en la mision quienes aceptaron las felicitaciones del capitan de la mision.

"vamos dark tenemos que ir a informar a mei-sama sobre la mision"dijo kanna a dark quien asintio pero sin antes decir lo ultimo a los soldado.

"!SI TODOS SOBREVIVEN A LA GUERRA LOS QUE PARTICIPARON EN LA MISION SI GANAMOS LA GUERRA LES PROMETO SAKE GRATIS PARA TODOS Y TAMBIEN YO PAGARE TODAS LA BEBIDAS¡"grito dark lo ultimo y provoco el efecto deseado en todos.

"!NO LO DEFRAUDAREMOS DARK-TAICHO¡"gritaron los soldados a dark quien asintio y se fue con kanna hacia la carpa donde estaba mei.

cuando entraron vieron a Ao y mei hablando de algo con unos cuantos comandantes de la rebelion, mei miro hacia la entrada y ver que eran dark y kanna que estaban.

"dark y kanna tienen algo que informar"dijo mei a los dos quienes asintieron.

"mei-san tenemos que informar que la mision fue casi un desastre pero pudimos traer a unos cuantos planos, medicos y prisioneros que tenia kiri"informo dark a mei quien agradecio.

"y ¿por que la mision casi resulto en fracaso dark-san?"pregunto uno de los comandantes.

"es por que el equipo que tenia que distraer algunos de los que estaban haciendo guardia fallo un poco y eso provoco que yuo y el que ahorra supimos el nombre el cual es hayate fueron a donde estabamos y no tuvimos otra opcion que retirarnos"respondio dark al comandante.

"pero eso no es todo por que cuando veniamos hacia aqui tuvimos que traer a uno de los integrantes del equipo dos pero tambien trajo al lider de esos dos kido el barrio el suelo con casi todo el equipo uno y probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo con el dos tambien hubiera matado a ese soldado si no fuera por dark"dijo kanna.

"ya veo entonces tendremos que reunir algo de información de ellos"dijo mei solo para que Ao tosiera un poco.

"si me disculpa mei-sama aqui tengo un poco del libro bingo que tomamos de kiri cuando nos fuimos"dijo Ao a mei.

"y ¿por que no nos dijiste eso ahorra?"pregunto mei.

"es por que nesecitaba buscar los nombres de ellos pero todavia tenia que saber el nombre del tercer miembro de ellos tres mei-sama"respondio Ao sacando el libro bingo de kiri y se lo entrego a mei quien lo tomo.

"a ver aqui estan esos tres"dijo mei para monstrar el libro a los demas y vieron la foto de cada uno.

Nombre:hayate kaseki.

Apodo:el relampago verde mortal.

Rango:jounin elite.

Descripción:este ninja puede incrementar su velocidad hasta donde el quiera hasta se dice que puede rivalizar contra el yodaime hokage minato namikaze, pero se tiene que tener sumo cuidado con el por que el primero pelea con sus piernas pero cuando ya tiene suficiente empieza a pelear con sus manos las cuales son muy letales al momento de pelear contra el.

Recompensa:1.000.000 un millon de ryos vivo en kusa/taki y muerto en suna/hoshi.

Nombre:yuo.

Apodo:el asesino de las garras.

Rango:jounin elite.

Descripción:esta persona con sus mas peligrosas garras las cuales pueden cortar cualquier metal facilmente hasta el pudo matar a mas de mil personas el solo y salir ileso del lugar y hasta se dice que trabaja con el relampago verde mortal y el rompe huesos de la muerte.

Recompensa:desconocida.

Nombre:kido Gyakusatsu.

Apodo:el rompe huesos de la muerte.

Rango:jounin elite.

Descripción:de este hombre se menciona que cuando era apenas era un niño tuvo que hacer un arduo entrenamiento el cual consistia en levantar cuarenta rocas encima de el y resistir los rayos que caian encima de el o hasta que tenia que aguantar el frio completamente desnudo y tambien caminar sobre piedras ardiendo como igual que romper muchas rocas con sus puños y tambien huesos de animales como osos y unos cuantos tiburones.

Recompensa:15.000.000 quience millones de ryos muerto en casi todas las naciones elementales excepto kiri y oto.

"asi que por eso sus golpes eran tan potentes"dijo dark al ver la descripción de kido.

"si pero ahorra la pregunta es ¿como poder matarlo cuando es tan resistente?"dijo y pregunto mei.

"no se pero algo me dice que va a ser dificil matarlo"respondio dark a lo que los demas asintieron.

"bueno dejaremos eso por hoy por que mañana hay que prepararse para la guerra que vendra en dos meses"dijo mei a los demas quienes asintieron.

dark dejo el pergamino donde estaban los planos y dejo los otros donde estaban los prisioneros, luego puso su mano en los dos pergaminos para dejar una cortina de humo la cual tardo unos segundos para disiparse y revelar a los prisioneros.

todos los que estaban en la carpa pudieron ver a todos los que estaban prisioneros y algunos de ellos eran comandantes de la rebelion, mei se paro de su asiento para ir a extender su mano con cada uno de sus comandantes los cuales le agradecieron por haberlos sacado de ahi.

dark entonces salio para ir con sus alumnos y informarles que en estos dos meses van a estar entrenando sin descanso y tambien decirles que iban a entrenar sin pesos en ellos, kanna tambien salio de la carpa y ver que dark iba a donde estaban sus alumnos asi que ella fue a ser lo mismo que el.

 **(time skip dos meses despues)**

vemos a todos los de la rebelion en fila por que hoy empezaba la guerra por kiri y su lider estaba enfrente de ellos igual que dark y kanna los cuales estaban al lado de esta.

"bien como todos ustedes saben hoy comienza la guerra por kiri asi que quiero que cada uno de ustedes de lo mejor de ustedes en esta guerra escucharon mis soldado"dijo mei a todos sus soldado.

"!HAI MEI-SAMA¡"dijeron todos los soldados.

"dark-san puedes encargarte ahorra"dijo mei a dark quien asintio y se puso enfrente.

"bien ahorra escuchenme quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera en esta guerra pero si mueren seran recordados por dar su vida por tomar kiri y que murieron por una buena causa y les tengo un regalo para los que sobrevivan en esta guerra y es !SAKE GRATIS PARA TODOS¡"dijo dark gritando lo ultimo y ver como eso animaba a todos los soldados.

"bien todos listo entonces !VAMOS¡"dijo mei para hacer que se habra la entrada y salir con todos de la rebelion para ir a tomar kiri.

kanna espero con su equipo para ir al centro de comunicaciones y cortar las comunicaciones de los de kiri.

 **(en kirigakure torre del mizukage)**

vemos al mizukage acompañado de hayate, yuo y kido los cuales estaban esperando la señal para ir a participar en la guerra.

y no les tomo mucho por que sintieron un leve temblor, uno de los ninjas del mizukage entro a la oficina para avisarle a su lider.

"mizukage-sama los de la rebelion rompieron uno de los muros mi señor"informo el ninja.

"bien entonces vamos a enfrentarlos"dijo el mizukage tomando su baston y siendo acompañado de los tres.

"yagura-sama creo que es mejor hacer que alguno de nuestros ninjas nos avise si aparecieron eso cuatro"sugirio kido al ahorra identificado como yagura.

"si creo que tienes razón si sabemos donde estan podremos ir y matarlos y hacer que los de la rebelion pierdan algo de fuerza"dijo yagura hasta que aparecio un ninja suyo enfrente de ello.

"mizukage-sama le informo que vienen cuatro miembros de la rebelion hacia aqui"informo el ninja.

"¿y uno de ellos tiene el pelo café?"pregunto yuo al ninja.

"hai yuo-sama"respondio el ninja para luego desaparecer.

"perfecto ahorra tenemos que ir a donde ellos vienen"dijo yuo con una sonrisa.

sus compañeros y yagura asintieron y tambien desaparecieron para ir por ellos.

 **(con dark y sus alumnos)**

vemos a dark y sus alumnos despejandose el camino hasta la torre del mizukage por que sabian que eso tres estaban ahi junto con el mizukage solo hasta que los cuatro presintieron unos ataque que venian hacia ellos.

 **"Fuuton: Kaze Nakunaru, Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu, Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren"** escucharon los cuatro y no tuvieron otra opcion que saltar hacia atras y ver como los jutsus impactaron contra el suelo.

los cuatro miraron hacia arriba para ver a kido, hayate, yuo y el mizukage quienes estaban parados en uno de los edificios de la aldea, los ninjas y iban a atacarlos pero su mizukage los detuvo.

"mis ninjas vayan a donde estan los de la rebelion por que ellos son nuestros"dijo y ordeno yagura a sus ninjas quienes asintieron y desaparecieron.

"bien bien pero quien tenemos aqui no es el mocoso que vino a cumplir con el trato"dijo yuo con una sonrisa mirando a kenichi quien lo miraba.

"si asi es y no pienso dejarme vencer por ti yuo"dijo kenichi.

"pero si es el chico que me cego para poder darme algun golpe"dijo hayate mirando a laxus.

"si y acaso quieres terminar lo que dejamos ahi"dijo laxus a hayate.

"ustedes dos ya tienen con quien combatir entonces eso significa que ese niño pelirojo es mio"dijo kido mirando a naruto quien tuvo que pensar en algo para vencer a su oponente.

"y eso solo nos deja a ti y a mi"dijo dark mirando a yagura quien asintio.

"yagura-sama yo creo que debemos pelear en un distinto lugar para asi no provocarle mas daños a la aldea"dijo kido a yagura.

"si ustedes llevense a sus oponentes mientras yo me encargo de este aqui en la aldea"dijo yagura para que los tres asintieran.

los tres se fueron igual que los alumnos de dark para dejar el terreno libre para dark y yagura quienes se pusieron en posicion de combate y esperaron hasta que se escucho una explosion la cual provoco que las cuatro peleas empezaran en distinto lugares.

y bien aqui termina el capitulo de hoy lo siento por demorarme un poco pero es que nesecitaba pensar bien cada cosa del capitulo el cual espero que les haya gustado.

por cierto quiero hacerles unas dos preguntas y dos sugerencia para una historia que estoy haciendo y esta.

la primera pregunta es:¿alguien sabe cual es la edad de shigure? y la razón por que lo pregunto es que e tratado de buscar que edad tenia y no pude encontrarla y por eso quiero saber si alguno de ustedes la sabe.

la segunda pregunta es:¿cual pelea les gustaria ver en los examenes chunni?.

la primera sugerencia es:si les gustaria ver una historia de zombies que esten en el mundo de naruto y es esa historia que estoy haciendo y quieron saber si les gusta la idea.

la segunda sugerencia es:que les parece si en los mundo de kenichi y laxus ven las peleas que estan teniendo cada uno de ellos.

y eso es todo y espero sus reviews hasta la proxima por que voy a estar ocupado con mi historia de pokemon.


	7. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6:cortando comunicaciones,batalla entre el relampago verde mortal contra dragon slayer y las cosas se dififultan mas en el campo de batalla.**

vemos al equipo de kanna llendo hacia donde se encontraba el centro de comunicaciones de kiri para cortar las comunicacion entre los ninjas del mizukage y poder ir a participar en la guerra con los demas.

"¿kanna-sensei cuanto falta para llegar hacia el centro de comunicaciones?"pregunto kisara a kanna.

"solo unas dos horas para llegar a ese lugar chicas"respondio kanna a kisara quien asintio.

"me pregunto como le estara llendo a los demas en la guerra"dijo sarada para mirar hacia donde se estaba desarollando la guerra.

"no se pero mientras mas nos apuremos podremos participar en ella con los demas"dijo erza quien tambien vio a donde estaba la guerra.

 **(con laxus)**

vemos a laxus teniendo un combate contra hayate quien bloqueaba todos los golpes de laxus y los dos estaban teniendo una pelea casi pareja del uno contra el otro por las patadas que hayate le lanzaba a laxus quien trataba de bloquearlos pero era dificil por la velocidad con la que las lanzaba hayate a el.

 **"PUÑO RELAMPAGO"** pronuncio laxus cargando su puño con rayo y luego lanzarlo contra hayate quien bloqueo pero igual le hizo un poco de daño.

"eso es todo lo que tienes chico pues que decepcion y yo creia que ta habias puesto mas fuerte"dijo hayate a laxus.

"callate maldito por que eso es solo el comienzo de mis mejores ataques"dijo laxus para volver al ataque contra hayate.

los estuvieron dandose unos cuantos golpes(cortesia de laxus)y patada(cortesia de hayate) por unos cuarenta minutos donde laxus daba sus puños relampago y patadas a hayate quien las bloqueaba pero igual recibiendo un poco de daño.

hayate volvio hacer sellos de manos para luego decir la misma palabra que uso en su primer encuentro contra laxus el cual lo volvio a perder de vista y para luego recibir unas patadas en su estomago lo que provoco que lo mandara a laxus contra los arboles que estaban en la zona donde peleaban ellos dos.

laxus se levanto para luego recibir una patada en su mejilla izquierda y lo mando contra otro arbol, solo para que laxus se volviera a levantar y recibir mas patadas en su cara y estomago lo que provoco que laxus fuera nuevamente lanzado contra un arbol y haciendo que laxus escupiera un poco.

"bastardo ahorra veras de lo que soy capaz **CUERPO DE RAYO** "dijo laxus para pronunciar su ataque y asi estar un poco a la par con hayate quien vio que la velocidad de laxus estaba casi igualada a la suya.

y asi volvieron a pelear de nuevo entre ellos dos hayate daba unas patada muy veloces a las cuales laxus bloqueaba o recibia por que todavia no estaba totalmente al mismo nivel que hayate quien era mas veloz que el pero tambien queria saber por que era mortal usando sus manos en combate.

 **(con kenichi)**

vemos a kenichi esquivando unos cuantos intentos de cortarlo de yuo quien debes en cuando le lanzaba patadas a kenichi solo para poder hacer que este caiga en su trampay poder cortarlo con sus garras.

kenichi entonces decidio ir con su estilo de muay thai para poder golper a yuo quien volvio a ver ese estilo de pelea que utilizo kenichi en su pelea contra el en esa base que teniala mision de asalto con sus compañeros, yuo vio como los golpes que esta vez le lanzaba kenichi acertaban a el dejandolo un poco mareado por los golpes que le lanzo.

"maldito mocoso me estas haciendo perder la paciencia"dijo yuo por que este estilo de pelea que usaba kenichi no lo entendia para nada.

yuo esta vez fue con ataques mas veloces para asi hacer que kenichi vuelva a bloquear sus ataques que eran mas letales esta vez por que ahorra las garras de yuo tenian un poco de la sangre de kenichi en ellas lo que las hacia mas filosas.

kenichi vio como su propia sangre se mezclaba con las garras de yuo y las hacia muy filosas desde y no podia entender como era posible pero tambien se preguntaba de que material estaban esas las garras de yuo.

"ahorra toma esto mocoso **Garras Sagrientas Muertas** "dijo yuo para pronunciar un ataque suyo a kenichi quien al recibirlo no sintio nada.

"¿pero que ? no paso nada"dijo kenichi para que yuo riera.

"claro que no paso nada por que ahorra empieza mi ataque mira"dijo yuo a kenichi quien solo sintio un rasguño desde dentro suyo.

"¿pero que es esto?"pregunto kenichi quien volvio a sentir otro rasguño dentro suyo.

"esa es la habilidad de mi ataque que puede hacerte cortes desde dentro siempre cuando yo tenga un poco de tu sangre en mis garras"respondio y explico yuo a kenichi quien empezo a sangrar por la boca.

 **(en el mundo de kenichi:ryuzampaku)**

vemos el hogar donde kenichi vivia cuando estaba ahi y podemos ver a todos los maestros de kenichi tomando un poco de te pero uno de ellos estaba precupado por la seguridad de su primer dicipulo y este era apachai hopachai quien estaba triste por la desaparición de kenichi y shigure que no a podido estar feliz o hacer lo que siempre asi sin ellos dos por que shigure era su mejor amiga aqui en ryuzampaku.

"maestro apachai ¿se encuentra de verdad bien?"pregunto una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

"claro que no lo esta miu por que faltan kenichi y shigure aqui que nisiquiera sabemos donde estan"respondio una persona que tenia una cicatriz encima de su nariz.

"si lo se maestro sakaki pero en la escuela tambien falta kisara quien desaparecio igual que la maestra shigure"dijo la ahorra identificada como miu.

"me pregunto ¿donde estaran ellos tres?"se pregunto un hombre de color de ojos blanco.

"si yo tambien me pregunto eso pero por el momento tenemos que tener esperanza que el joven kenichi y shigure puedan volver"dijo otro hombre que tenia ropas chinas.

"espero que tenga razón maestro kensei y maestro akisame"dijo miu a los maestros identificados como kensei y akisame.

"oye miu por que no mejor pones la tele para que asi podamos ver algo por lo menos"pidio otro hombre de pelo rubio y que tenia mucho musculo en el.

"si abuelo"dijo miu para poner la tele mientras ellos comian un poco.

miu al encender la television ocurrio un corto circuito lo que provoco un pequeña estatica en la television del dojo, cuando todos pudieron por fin ver algo pudieron ver a kenichi en la tele y vieran en el estado en que se encontraba el.

"!KENICHI¡"gritaron todos los que estaban en el dojo.

"!¿PERO QUE HACE KENICHI AHI?¡"pregunto miu gritando.

"no lo se pero como lo veo esta muy mal herido"respondio akisame al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su dicipulo.

"si es verdad pero ¿contra quien esta peleando y por que?"dijo y pregunto sakaki a los demas quienes no sabian quien era contra quien se enfrentaba kenichi.

todos empezaron a ver como el oponente de kenichi tenia una garras cubiertas de sangre y supieron al instante que era la de kenichi lo sabian por los cortes que el tenia pero el oponente de kenichi nisiquiera se movia es mas a kenichi estaba como recibiendo mucho daño sin siquiera tocar mas a su oponente.

"que raro ¿por que kenichi esta recibiendo daño si su oponente no esta haciendo nada?"pregunto sakaki a los demas.

"probablemente su oponente tenga una extraña habilidad que haga que kenichi empiece a recibir daño"respondio akisame a sakaki.

"¿pero que a kenichi no le daban miedo las armas?"pregunto miu a los demas maestros.

"si tienes razón miu pero probablemente kenichi este peleando contra el por alguna razón para que se le olvide ese miedo a las armas"respondio akisame a miu quien miro precupada la pelea de su amigo.

"si es verdad pero por el momento lo unico que podemos hacer es ver como le va a kenichi en esta pelea contra ese oponente"dijo el abuelo de miu quien asintio igual que los otros maestros que se limitaron a ver la pelea de su dicipulo.

 **(con kenichi)**

kenichi tuvo que pensar en como safarse del ataque de yuo quien estaba mirando sus garras las cuales estaban perdiendo un poco de la sangre de kenichi, suspiro y fue nuevamente al ataque contra kenichi quien lo vio y empezo a bloquearlos los ataques pero con algo de difilcultad por el ataque que le dio yuo el cual todavia estaba en funcionamiento en el.

yuo estaba por ir contra los ojos de kenichi pero empezo a parar un poco solo para ver como sus garras ya estaban casi vacias por la falta de sangre de su oponente asi yuo empezo a aumentar su chackra y enviarla a sus garras solo para hacerlas un poco filosas pero cuando lo hacia lo enojaba mucho.

"mejor paso al segundo nivel que hizo dark-sensei que hiciera"dijo kenichi en voz baja para que yuo no lo oyera

"toma esto mocoso **GARRAS DE CORTE X** "dijo yuo para pronunciar su otro ataque.

kenichi vio como el ataque de yuo fue directamente hasta el y tuvo que esquivarlo pero no funciono por la razón que el ataque lo seguia hasta que le diera en su pierna la cual empezo a sangrar por el ataquede yuo kenichi tuvo que detenerse para asi ver el daño que le dejo el ataque, cuando lo hizo vio que el daño era mucho como para que pudiera mover su pierna por un rato.

"jajajaa no me digas que mi ataque te hizo efecto pero que bueno no crees mocoso"dijo yuo a kenichi quien trato de pararse pero resbalo.

"pero ¿por que no me puedo levantar?"pregunto kenichi.

"oh eso es facil es por que mi ataque hace lo viste sigue a la persona a la que se lo lanzo para despues darle una herida completamente fatal lo que hara que te puedas mover bien la parte del cuerpo que fue dañada por mi ataque"respondio yuo a kenichi quien trato de pararse nuevamente pero no lo conseguia.

"maldición tendre que usarlo para poder moverme"dijo kenichi a el mismo.

yuo iba a ir a darl el golpe de gracia a kenichi pero vio que este se puso en posicion de loto lo que le parecio raro pero no le importo y fue a por el para matarlo, pero cuando iba hacerlo vio que kenichi desaparecio frente el y aparecio detras de el para darle un golpe que recibio y lo mando a socar contra unos cuantos arboles.

yuo se levanto para voltearse a ver a kenichi quien estaba de pie y eso lo sorprendio por verlo parado y tambien provoco que yuo se enojara aun mas y empezara hacer sellos de manos, cuando termino puso sus garras en suelo y hacer que kenichi lo vea extraño pero solo para que despues sintiera como el suelo se movia solo por que yuo puso sus garras en el suelo.

"toma mis **GARRAS INFERNALES** "dijo yuo para pronunciar su otro ataque el cual salio desde donde estaba el hasta donde estaba kenichi.

kenichi vio como el ataque de yuo salia desde el suelo y tambien vio que era de fuego que salia desde el suelo iba a saltar pero vio a su alrededor y vio como el ataque salia de todas la direcciones todas se juntaron en donde el estaba hasta que paso el ataque le dio completamente de lleno a el.

"!JAAJAJAAJA ESE MOCOSO POR FIN MURIO JAJAJAJA¡"dijo yuo riendose por como acabo kenichi por el ataque de el.

"no creas que con eso me venceras yuo"dijo kenichi a yuo quien se sorprendio por escuchar la voz de kenichi quien todavia estaba vivo.

"pero ¿como esta todavia vivo si ese ataque te debio a ver matado?"pregunto yuo a kenichi quien salio del humo para revelar que el ataque le hizo algo de daño.

kenichi ahorra tenia la mitad de la ropa superior desgarrada por el ataque y la parte inferior estaba la mitad quemada pero kenichi tenia unas cuantas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

"pues si quieres saber es algo muy dificil de explicar pero haciendotelo corto es que tuve que cubrir la mitad de mi cuerpo con algo de energia que mi sensei me enseño en estos dos meses para este momento"respondio kenichi a yuo.

"¿energia que enegia?"pregunto yuo nuevamente a kenichi.

"una enegia que sirve para aquellos que son de corazón puro pueden utilizar el nunca pudo llegar a el ni tampoco le puso nombre asi que yo le puse uno y se llama Fumetsu no enerugī"respondio kenichi a yuo.

"entonces eso explica como te pudiste mover de mi otro ataque"dijo yuo a kenichi.

"asi es yuo y ahorra ire con todo lo que tengo asi que preparate"dijo kenichi para ir contra yuo quien tambien se lanzo contra el.

y asi empezaron nuevamente a pelear los dos hasta que uno de los dos ya no pudiera seguir respirando pero ninguno de ellos sabia que en el futuro iban a pelear otra vez.

 **(con naruto)**

naruto estaba tratando de darle algun golpe a kido pero todos los ataques que trataba de darle no le hacian efecto a su oponente el cual se estaba aburriendo de los golpes que le daba naruto asi que tuvo que pasar a la ofensiva asi dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a naruto quien escupio un poco de saliva por su boca y fue mandado hasta un arbol a extrellarse.

"niño tu comparado conmigo no eres absolutamente nada por que mi fuerza esta mas alla de tus limites y no importa cuantos golpes me des no me haras nada por que eres muy debil"dijo kido hacercandose a naruto quien tenia un poco de problemas.

" **kage bushin no jutsu** "pronuncio naruto haciendo veinte clones de sombras y hacer que estos vayan a atacar a kido quien los recibia solo para hacerles desaparecer a cada uno de ellos.

naruto aprovecho el momento para escapar pensar en una nueva estrategia contra kido quien se habia encargo del ultimo clon de sombra de naruto y despues de haberse encargado del ultimo se dispuso a buscar a naruto para poder terminar con el y ir ayudar a uno de sus camaradas o al mizukage en su pelea.

"maldición como podre vencerlo ahorra si este maldito esta eso de roca si solo supiera jutsus fuuton seguramente podria vencerlo pero no se ninguno maldición no se me ocurre nada"dijo naruto asi mismo pero luego escucho algo.

"si no sales de tu escondite niño te sacare yo"dijo kido para empezar hacer sellos de mano.

" **Fuuton: Kaze Hageshi no Jutsu** "pronuncio kido para luego solta su jutsu el cual devasto toda la zona donde estaban el y naruto quien tambien recibio el jutsu de kido.

kido vio donde estaba naruto y fue hasta donde estaba el y empezar darle una serie de golpes a naruto quien los recibia haciendole sacar un poco de sangre por la nariz, kido le dio una patada y mandar a naruto lejos pero solamente dejo que eso pasara para ir nuevamente a golpear a naruto quien ya estaba empezando a vomitar sangre por la boca,kido lo solto para que naruto cayera al suelo solo para empezar a patearlo.

"eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme niño por que eso no es nada asi que mejor te mato ahorra asi que preparate para morir"dijo kido para dejar caer su pie sobre la cabeza de naruto para matarlo de una vez.

todo para los ojos de naruto iba lento hasta que empezo a recordar cosas de su estancia en konoha desde que su exfamilia lo rechazaba hasta el dia que se encontro con su sensei y empezo a conocer a personas con quienes divertirse igual que sus amigos kenichi y laxus fueron los dos primeros mejores amigos que tuvo y los imagino siendo asesinados por sus respectivos oponentes y al imaginarlo lo hizo enfurecer completamente, pero sin saberlo desperto algo que tenia relacion con su sensei y los demas invocadores del clan okami.

kido se detuvo unos instantes cerca de la cabeza de naruto por que sintio algo que provenia dentro de el, espero unos segundo hasta que vio como naruto expulsaba chackra igual que dark y tambien vio como su pelo empezaba a oscurecerse pero solo dejando los bordes de color rojo, kido en ese entonces empezo a retroceder para ver como naruto empezaba a levantarse y pudo ver como los ojos de naruto se ponian igual que su cabello pero haciendo que el color azul del ojo de naruto cambie a rojo.

"ahorra preparate maldito por que no dejare que mates a mis amigos mientras que yo pueda cuidarlos"dijo naruto para despues lanzarse contra kido quien se dejo recibir el golpe.

kido sintio la misma fuerza que sintio con el golpe de dark en aquella ocasion asi que tuvo que ir otra vez al ataque contra naruto quien esta vez resistio el golpe de kido quien se sorprendio de eso por que nadie a podido resistir sus golpe por que al principio le hacian mucho efecto a naruto quien tambien empezo a golpear a kido.

 **(con dark)**

dark estaba teniendo una pelea pareja contra yagura quien se veia algo sorprendido por como dark iba al mismo nivel que y se estuvo preguntando hasta donde le podia llegar en su forma biju.

"me sorprende que alguien como tu este a mi nivel"dijo yagura a dark quien seguia dandole golpes.

"y que esperaba fui entrenado por onoki-sensei y mu-sensei desde muy joven cuando estabamos todavia en guerra solo para que despues empezara hacer entrenado por los tres sandaime kages de las tres naciones elementales era de esperarse que despues de ese entrenamiento este al nivel kage o uno mas alto"dijo y explico dark a yagura.

"entonces eso significa que tu fuiste quien fue alumno de nuestro sandaime mizukage"dijo yagura a dark.

"si lo soy y que el cuando lo conoci fue muy bueno y me enseño todos los jutsus suiton que se y no dejare que tu arruines su legado"dijo dark para ir con mas velocidad contra yagura.

yagura uso su baston para golpear a dark pero este lo esquiva saltando hacia atras, yagura entonces empezo a sacar su manto de jinchuriki para asi hacerle frente a dark quien solo solto una sonrisa y provocando que a yagura le salga una vena en su frente.

"¿por que esa sonrisa?"pregunto yagura a dark.

"pues es por que voy a enfretame contra un auntentico jinchuriki y no contra pseudo-jinchurikis"respondio dark a yagura.

"asi entonces preparate para perder estupido"dijo yagura para volver a lanzarse contra dark quien empezo a pelear contra el.

los dos estaban todavia parejos y eso hizo enojar aun mas a yagura quien hizo aparecer su segunda cola haciendo que este aumentara su fuerza y asi hacer que dark estuviera un poco en problemas contra el, pero eso duro poco por que dark salto hacia atras para asi activar la primera fase de sus puertas oscuras y despues ir nuevamente contra yagura quien se sorprendio por la cantidad de chackra que salia de dark como tambien aumentaba su fuerza.

yagura volvio a tratar de darle con su baston a dark quien otra vez lo esquivo y eso lo aprovecho para sacar su tercera cola y asi haciendo que su piel se le fuera desgarando parte por parte hasta quedar completamente en un estado con el cual dark conocia bien, cuando yagura termino la transformacion fue a por dark quien tambien fue contra el para asi continuar con pelea pero esta vez con yagura en todo su poder.

dark estuvo una buena pelea contra yagura el cual estaba disfrutando de la pelea, los dos se separaron para aumentar sus fuerzas, yagura por su parte se empezo a transformar en su modo biju y hacer que a dark vea por primera vez a una bestia con cola y este era el sanbi la tortuga de tres colas y eso emociono a dark quien paso a un estado mas fuerte.

 **"dime ahorra alumno del tsuchikage ¿que haras contra mi en el estado en el que te encuentras?"** pregunto yagura a dark quien noto un poco el cambio de voz de yagura.

"pues no tendre mas remedio que utilizar mis puertas oscuras hasta donde puedo llegar en esta pelea asi que preparate"respondio dark para aumentar su poder.

" **!OCTAVA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA¡** "grito dark para que su cuerpo empezara a cambiar de forma.

yagura vio como dark estaba cambiando toda su ropa y piel se estaba poniendo oscura por completo, cuando el cambio termino vio como dark estaba muy diferente por que ahorra sus musculos eran mas grandes pero no tanto por que se podian notar todas las lineas que tenia en el.

"ahorra veras de que soy capaz"dijo dark para ir al ataque contra yagura en su modo biju.

yagura entonces empezo a rodar hasta donde estaba dark para aplastarlo y asi matarlo pero no se espero que la fuerza de dark incrementara mucho, dark detuvo el ataque de yagura y empezo a levantarlo para luego arrojarlo al aire y saltar para atinarle un golpe pero no se espero el ataque de las colas cortesia de yagura quien vio como ese ataque le hizo efecto a dark quien se extrello con un edificio.

dark se empezo a salir de donde estaba pero sintio algo que iba a venir desde arriba suyo asi levanto la mirada para ver como yagura empezaba a cargar una bijudama para luego lanzarla hasta donde estaba dark quien no se espero ese ataque el cual hizo contacto con el suelo provocando asi una explosion que retumbo por toda la aldea.

 **(en la sociedad de almas)**

nos encontramos en un lugar donde hay unas doce personas en lugar reunidas y cada una de ellas estaba reunida ahi por una razón y esa era por la llamada de su capitan comandante el cual era un anciano calvo.

"bien como todos los capitanes estan reunidos empezamos esta reunion de capitanes"dijo el anciano a los demas.

"!HAI CAPITAN YAMAMOTO¡"gritaron todos los capitanes a su lider.

"capitan yamamoto ¿quiero saber de que se trata esta reunion?"pregunto una mujer de piel oscura y de pelo morado oscuro y esta mujer no era ninguna otra que l yoruichi la hermana mayor de dark.

"bueno capitana yoruichi esta reunion se trata de ver las proximas almas que probablemente van a morir para asi traerlas aqui a la sociedad de almas"respondio yamamoto a yoruichi.

"entonces eso significa ¿que vamos a ver todos los mundos para ver con cual vamos a empezar?"pregunto un hombre de pelo rubio palido.

"correcto capitan urahara asi todos empezemos a ver"respondio yamamoto para asi hacer que todos miraran los orbes que aparecieron frente de ellos.

yoruichi no le puso atencion al orbe que tenia enfrente suyo sino al cual estaba conectado con el mundo ninja y ella pudo ver como se desarollaba una guerra y estaba suplicando que su hermanito pequeño no este involucrado en ella pero lo que vio fue algo que hizo que sus iris se empezaran hacer pequeñas.

yamamoto noto la mirada de yoruichi en el orbe que estaba viendo ella asi que agrando ese orbe para que todos vieran la guerra que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar y vieron como la mitad del pueblo estaba destruido tambien todos vieron como una especie de tortuga gigante estaba en medio de todo ese desastre.

"pero ¿que es esa cosa?"pregunto urahara.

"si no me equivoco esa cosa se llama sanbi y es uno de las nueve bestias con cola siendo este el de tres"respondio yamamoto a urahara.

"ya veo pero ¿por que esta ahi?"pregunto urahara nuevamente.

"por lo que veo esta peleando contra alguien"respondio un hombre de pelo negro con un parche en el ojo.

yoruichi al escuchar eso trato de ver contra quien se estaba enfrentando y el orbe se acerco para asi revelar a dark quien estaba teniendo una muy dificil pelea contra yagura en modo biju, yoruichi al instante reconocio a dark su hermanito pequeño.

"pero ¿quien es ese estupido que va a morir?"pregunto el hombre del parche solo para recibir una patada al rostro y asi mandandolo a socar contra la pared del cuarto.

todos pudieron ver quien le dio esa patada era yoruichi quien se veia muy enojada y nadie en su sano juicio iria a pararla por que casi todos ellos fueron enviados a la division 4 y no querian se ir devuelta ahi.

"!NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ESTUPIDO A MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO KENPACHI¡"grito yoruichi al conocido como kenpachi zaraki.

"y que si lo hago lo que el esta haciendo es estupido"dijo kenpachi solo para recibir un centenar de golpes que lo dejaron inconciente.

"si alguno de ustedes me trata de detener lo enviare con la capitana unohana"dijo yoruichi a los demas que miraron a la mencionada quien estaba sonriendo asi que todos no se movieron de su lugar.

yoruichi entonces salio de ese cuarto para ir hacia las puertas que les permite ir de su mundo a otro por almas y ademas tenia que ir a ayudar a su hermano menor por que ella mientras viva no lo iba a permitir.

 _"aguanta otooto tu neechan ya va en camino"_ penso yoruichi para ir con toda su velocidad para ir a salvar a su hermano pequeño.

 **(con dark)**

dark se encontraba siendo aplastado por yagura en modo biju en el centro de la aldea y toda esta zona estaba destruida por la bijudama que lanzo yagura hacia el y asi dandole paso.

 **"que me dices maldito te gusta esto por que aqui sera tu tumba igual que los demas de la rebelion"** le decia yagura a dark quien trataba de buscar algo con que cambiar.

 _"maldición como me sacare a este de encima ademas no puedo usar la novena puerta sin leroshin aqui maldita sea"_ se decia dark en su mente.

 **"ahorra muere estudiante del sandaime mizukage baka"** dijo yagura a dark quien al escuchar el insulto a su sensei algo dentro de el se apago.

yagura estaba cargando uno de sus ataques para acabar con dark pero sintio un instinto asesino que venia de abajo de el, asi que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo y ver como los ojos de dark eran tapados por su pelo y en ese momento yagura sintio por primera vez mucho miedo en su vida.

"¿que fue lo que dijiste de mi sensei escusa de mizukage?"pregunto dark a yagura.

 **"sandaime mizukage baka eso fue lo que dije y que acaso tienes algun problema"** respondio yagura a dark quien levanto la vista y hacer que yagura vea en los ojos de dark los cuales estaban ardiendo de ira.

"no vuelva a llamar a mi sensei baka maldito o sino te monstrare por que tengo el titulo de shonin de iwa"dijo dark a yagura quien sintio mas miedo por que juraria haber visto una silueta de apariencia de algo con cuernos.

dark hizo un kawarami con algo que encontro y salir debajo de yagura, cuando por fin salio se mordio uno de sus dedos para que saliera algo de sangre de el y luego poner cada parte de su sangre en cada uno de sus dedos, cuando termino empezo a hacer una serie de sellos para despues poner sus manos en el suelo.

" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU** "pronuncio dark para que todo se cubriera de humo.

yagura queria saber que era lo que invoco pero lo pudo ver y vio que era un lobo muy grande de un pelaje de color amarillo lo que le hizo algo raro pero cuando vio a dark sobre la cabeza de este pudo ver que tenia una espada en su mano derecha.

 **"asi que me invocaste para enfrentarme contra el sanbi o el jinchuriki de este ¿verdad dark?"** dijo y pregunto leroshin a dark.

"si asi es entonces estas preparado leroshin por que esto se pondra enserio"respondio dark a leroshin quien asintio.

 **"ja tu crees que con un lobo sub desarrollado prodras contra mi pues te equivocas"** le dijo yagura a dark quien miro a leroshin quien tenia una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

"¿quieres descuartizarlo o eliminarlo para siempre?"pregunto dark a leroshin.

 **"las dos por que nadie me llama lobo subdesarollado"** contesto leroshin a dark quien asintio.

"entonces a darle amigo"dijo dark para que leroshin se lanzara contra yagura.

 **(con el equipo de kanna)**

vemos como el equipo conformado por kanna,shigure,erza,kisara,sarada,mirajane y ultear como tambien unos cuantos soldados de la rebelion estaban llegando al centro de comunicaciones.

"bien soldados quiero que cada uno vaya a cada zona de este centro de comunicaciones y maten a cada uno de los que protegen este lugar escucharon"ordeno kanna a los demas.

"hai kanna-taicho/kanna/sensei"contestaron todos a la orden de kanna.

llegaron y kanna ordeno que derribaran la puerta, los soldados acataron la orden y empezaron a hacer sellos de manos para asi derribar la puerta que habia al frente de ellos, cuando derribaron la puerta entraron para luego separarse y ir por los ninjas del mizukage.

cada uno asesinaba a todos los ninjas que estaban ahi pero igual algunos de la rebelion iban siendo asesinados y despues eran vengados por sus camaradas que iban con todo en este centro de comunicaciones.

kanna por su parte estaba buscando la zona donde debian estar los que le enviaban información a los ninjas del mizukage, mientras iba sintio a alguien detras suyo asi que volteo para ver a quien la estaba siguiendo y era una de los siete espadachines de la niebla ameyuri ringo.

"oh pero a quien tenemos aqui a alguien del clan kaguya y no es ni mas o menos kanna"decia ameyuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"preparate para morir ameyuri ringo"dijo kanna parar lanzarse al ataque contra ameyuri quien saco sus kibas.

las dos se lanzaron contra la otra y empezar a darse con todo lo que tienen en su repertorio como kanna con sus tecnicas de clan como ameyuri con sus kibas y asi estaban peleando entre ellas en un contrataque entre ellas.

"¿que te parece kanna que todo tu clan este casi extinto?"pregunto ameyuri a kanna quien se enojo por eso.

"como te atreves a hacerme esa maldita pregunta tu y tus compañeros mataron a casi todo mi clan maldita"respondio kanna a ameyuri quien sonrio por eso.

"que bueno pero es una pena no haber podido matar a ese mocoso de tu hermano ja"dijo ameyuri soltando una pequeña risa.

kanna al escuchar la parte de su hermano se molesto como nunca y fue con sus huesos pero ameyuri bloqueaba cada ataque de kanna le daba a ella, shigure que estaba matando a unos cuantos ninjas cerca de kanna pudo escuchar el ruido de una espada que venia de la direccion que kanna habia tomado asi que fue hacia ahi para poder ayudarla.

cuando llego pudo ver como kanna estaba peleando contra ameyuri con la tecnica de su clan que le mostro hace tres semanas atras y pudo ver como las espadas de ameyuri atacaban con mucha mas velocidad que los huesos de kanna quien iba a usar otra tecnica de su clan pero aparecieron kisara,erza y sarada para ayudar a su sensei.

"pero ¿quienes son ustedes malditas mocosas?"pregunto ameyuri a las chicas.

"nosotras somos las alumnas de kanna-sensei idiota y no dejaremos que le hagas ningun daño"respondio kisara a ameyuri quien sonrio un poco mas.

"asi entoces tengo mas diversion asi que preparence por que aqui les voy"dijo ameyuri para lanzarse sobre las chicas pero kanna las protegio con sus huesos.

"ni creas que te dejare que las lastimes maldita perra por que primero tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver"dijo kanna a ameyuri quien sonrio con una sonrisa sadica.

"entoces eso hare pero ni creas que esa mocosas no las dejare"dijo ameyuri para saltar lejos de kanna solo para hacer una serie de sellos para que despues aparecieran unos tres clones de ellas y fueran por las tres alumnas de kanna.

kanna iba a detenerlas pero ameyuri se puso en su camino y no tuvo mas remedio que ir contra ella nuevamente mientras que las chicas peleaban con las clones de ameyuri y la estaban teniendo un poco dificil por que estas clones tenias armas las cuales kisara y sarada no tenias pero erza si.

shigure iba a ir ayudar pero sintio una precensia detras de ella asi que uso su espada para defenderse de la persona que estaba detras de ella quien soco su espada con la de ella shigure volteo la cabeza para mirar a su atacante y vio que era un chico de pelo verde y ojos azules.

"oye ¿raiga terminaste con esa mujer o no?"pregunto ameyuri a la persona identificado como raiga.

"no pero ahorra la pienso matar ameyuri"respondio raiga desde donde estaba para luego darle otro ataque con su espada a shigure quien bloqueo el ataque.

shigure ahorra si que estaba en problemas contra raiga por que el tenia una espada un poco mas fuerte que la de ella y vio como iba a darle otro ataque con esa espada asi que la esquivo para hacer que la espada de raiga se extrellara en el suelo.

cuando shigure se alejo salto para poder darle con su espada a raiga pero este saco la espada del suelo y bloqueo el ataque de shigure con ella, se separaron para despues ir con otro ataque pero chocaron las espadas y ninguno recibio daño de ese ataque.

kanna estaba pensando en como ayudar a sus alumnas y una de sus primeras amigas, estuvo asi un buen rato hasta qeu vio como ameyuri atacaba a la misma forma que la de yuo y eso la extraño un poco pero continuo con la pelea hasta que se le ocurriera algo para ayudar a sus alumnas y amiga.

kisara,erza y sarada estaban teniendo un poco de complicaciones con las clones de ameyuri las cuales cargarban sus kibas con chackra raiton para poder electrocutar a una de ellas por si acertaba alguna de ellas.

shigure estaba pensando en como derrotar a raiga pero este atacaba muy rapido con su espada asi que tuvo que empezar a desviar algun que otro ataque pero cuando lo hacia raiga le enviaba una patada a su estomago y asi mandandola a extrellarse con una de las paredes que habia detras de ella.

raiga estaba mirando a shigure para luego mirar a ameyuri quien estaba usando los mismos movimientos que yuo y no entendia como el le enseño hacer eso con las kibas a ameyuri pero eso le daba igual por que ahorra solo le importaba eliminar a shigure para que despues pudiera ser felicitado por yagura.

shigure estaba tratando de darle algun ataque que pudiera cortar a raiga pero este se adelantaba a ella y eso solo podia hacerlo un muy buen maestro de la espada asi que por esa parte tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con el.

 **(con laxus)**

vemos como laxus seguia peleando contra hayate quien se volvio mas veloz en el tiempo que estuvieron peleando entre ellos y ahorra no lo podia ver, en el unico momento en el cual lo podia ver era cuando le daba una patada a el y entonces le podia atinarle un golpe a hayate quien descubrio su estrategia cuando le dio uno de esos golpes.

hayate volvio a aunmentar su velocidad para asi salir completamente del rango de visión de laxus quien ya no lo podia ver asi que se preparo para un nuevo ataque contra hayate, pero sintio una patada en su cara y asi haciendo que laxus empiece a sangrar por la nariz solo para que luego sienta otra patada en su estomago lo que provoco que laxus fuera mandado a socar contra un arbol detras de el pero sintio muchas patada en su cuerpo y ni siquiera sabia de donde venia cada golpe.

hayate no se estuvo conteniendo en las patadas que le daba a laxus por que no le queria dar oportunidad de contratacar o hacer lo mismo de aquella vez que se enfretaron por primera vez asi que continuo dandale patadas a laxus quien empezaba a sangrar y tener uno que otro rasguño por las patadas que hayate le estaba dando y todavia no lo podia ni ver y no tuvo mas opción que recibir todas las patadas de hayate hasta que las pudiera ver.

hayate le dio una ultima patada a laxus mandandolo a destrozar cada uno de los arboles que estaban detras de el y asi ocasionando que cada arbol cayera sobre laxus enterrandolo debajo de cada uno de esos arboles, hayate miro como un poco de sangre salia debajo de los troncos asi que se dispuso a irse pero se acordo que laxus salio la ultima vez de aquel estante que le cayo encima asi que se volteo para ver que los troncos ya no estaban encima de laxus ni tampoco laxus asi que se dispuso a buscarlo con la mirada.

se demoro un rato para encontrarlo por que recibio un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y asi ocasionando que hayate sea mandado a destruir un arbol en el proceso, cuando hayate se levanto pudo ver a laxus parado donde el estaba ase un rato pero ahorra laxus estaba sangrando un poco no solo por la nariz si no tambien por la boca y ademas estaba respirando con un poco de difilcultad.

"asi que pudiste salir de ahi eh pues entonces sera mejor dejar de jugar y ponerme a pelear enserio contra ti laxus o ¿me equivoco?"pregunto hayate para empezar a sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"no te equivocas hayate ese es mi nombre laxus dreyar y no te olvides nunca de ese nombre por yo no me olvidare del tuyo maldito"respondio laxus a hayate quien asintio.

hayate entonces se dispuso a correr hacia laxus quien tambien corrio hacia el para golpearlo pero no se espero lo que vino de hayate quien le atino un golpe en el estomago pero sintio como si hubieran sido muchos golpes que le hubiera dado en el estomago lo que provoco que laxus vomitara sangre por su boca.

"ahorra sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando peleo con mis manos dreyar mis golpes son mas veloces que mis patada y no solo eso son mas fuertes"dijo hayate a laxus quien cayo de rodillas frente a hayate.

laxus se sostuvo el estomago por el dolor por el golpe o los golpes de hayate le dio por que nisiquiera los pudo ver ningun golpe que le mando a su estomago por que creia que ese golpe iba a ir hacia su cara pero no era asi por que todos los golpes de hayate fueron directamente a su estomago.

hayate no perdio tiempo en darle otro golpe a laxus quien no pudo reaccionar al golpe y por consecuencia fue mandado a volar hacia atras por el golpe, laxus se fue a extrellar con otro arbol rompiendolo pero se nego a ser derrotado en esta pelea contra este bastardo asi que se dispuso a levantarse otra vez para hacerle frente a hayate quien estaba viendo su entorno solo para que suelte un suspiro.

"si este entorno no te hace caer entonces no me sirve para nada asi que mejor lo destruyo ahorra mismo para asi ir con todo"dijo hayate para despues hacer una serie de sellos de manos.

cuando termino pronuncio el jutsu el cual le dio mala espina a laxus quien se preparo para esquivarlo.

" **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** "pronuncio hayate para soltar su jutsu el cual laxus esquivo saltando hacia arriba y ver como ese jutsu destruia todo el bosque a su paso.

cuando el jutsu termino se veia como todo el lugar donde ellos dos estaba peleando estaba todo eso cenizas, hayate miro hacia arriba para ver que laxus le faltaba poco para llegar al suelo asi que salto para volver a golpearlo con sus puños.

laxus estaba completamen congelado que no se daba cuenta que hayate se estaba acercando a el para golpearlo, cuando hayate le dio el golpe a laxus este salio de ese estado para ser enviado hacia arriba para que despues cayera al suelo y frente a hayate quien puso su pie encima de la cabeza de laxus para que no se pudiera levantar y tambien aplastando su la cabeza de laxus contra el suelo.

"ya rindete dreyar no puedes ganar esta pelea y si no quieres morir mejor que lo hagas"le dijo hayate a laxus quien gruñia.

"no me rehuso a perder contra ti bastardo por que si me rindo mis amigos moririan igual que mi sensei y por eso no me rendire"contesto laxus a hayate quien solto un suspiro de indignación.

"bueno entonces te pateare hasta que te rindas o quedes inconsiente"dijo hayate a laxus para empezar a patearlo.

 **(en mundo de laxus fairy tail)**

vemos un gremio donde habian unos cuantos magos en este lugar y como magas a su vez y este gremio se llamaba fairy tail y todos ellos eran guiados por un anciano de nombre makarov dreyar quien se notaba algo triste por que no sabia donde esta su nieto y sus otras hijas de gremio.

"oye oji-san no estes triste todos aqui estamos tratando de buscar a laxus,erza y mirajane"decia un chico pelirosa a makarov.

"si lo se natsu pero es que sin la precensia de laxus aqui no me siento de animos y si solo supiera donde esta ahorra iria a buscarlo"le decia makarov al chico conocido como natsu.

todos en el gremio sabian que su maestro se preocupaba mucho por laxus por que el era casi el unico familiar que tenia aparte del padre de laxus con quien casi ya ni hablaba desde el incidente de laxus.

makarov por el momento se sentia muy triste por que casi por dos año y medio que su nieto habia desaparecido y hace unos meses erza y mirajane como tambien la del consejo magico ultear el se habia enterado de la desaparicion de ella atraves de su amigo del consejo y por eso no sabia donde podrian estar.

de repente uno de los miembros del gremio que era una chica del mismo color que el de mirajane veia como la esfera de crystal del maestro le estaba pasando algo raro y lo que veia ella era como algo de estatica en ella, se paro de donde estaba sentada para ir a decirle a makarov sobre eso hasta que pudo ver una imagen donde estaba un alguien con la vestimenta de laxus siendo pisoteado por alguien de cabello verde.

"oigan todos miren la bola de crystal por que creo que veo a laxus en ella"dijo la chica a los demas del gremio quienes voltearon sus cabezas para mirar al objeto.

cuando lo hicieron pudieron confirmar que era de verdad laxus el cual estaba siendo pisoteado por el sujeto de pelo verde, makarov no pudo escuchar lo que dijo la chica por que estaba mas sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que natsu lo movio para que este volteara a ver la bola de crystal y ver que su nieto estaba siendo pisoteado como pateado por el de cabello verde.

"!LAXUS¡"grito makarov al ver como su nieto estaba en un charco de sangre y sabia que esa sangre era de el.

"¿que esta haciendo laxus en ese lugar y mas encima donde esta?"pregunto otra chica del gremio esta chica tenia el pelo de color cafe y estaba bebiendo algo de cerveza de un barril.

"no lo se pero quisiera saber donde esta peleando"respondio makarov a la pregunta de la chica.

todos los miembros estaban viendo como el sujeto seguia pateando a laxus en los hombros y a los lados del cuerpo para que asi laxus siguiera sacando sangre de su boca, mientras todos veian la brutal paliza que el sujeto de pelo verde le estaba dando a laxus al abuelo de este estaba apretando sus manos y tambien sus dientes por ver el estado en el que se encontraba su nieto.

 **(con laxus)**

hayate seguia pateando a laxus hasta un punto en que se aburrio y decidio usar una de sus tecnicas pero vio como la mano derecha de laxus tocaba el suelo debajo de el.

"oye dreyar no hagas mas esfuerzo por que si no te matare aqui mismo y tengo ordenes de kido de dejarte con vida para que mueras con tu sensei y amigos"dijo hayate a laxus quien ignoro lo que dijo.

" **super erupción del rayo** "pronuncio laxus al momento en el que hayate habria los ojos completamente.

hayate miro a su alrededor para ver de donde venia el ataque pero no vio nada hasta que sintio como el cuerpo de laxus se hubiera movido debajo de el asi que miro hacia abajo para ver como el suelo se iluminaba completamente y ademas de eso no le dio tiempo de escapar del ataque por que el suelo exploto en una energia de rayos que lo engullo entero.

laxus quien salio a tiempo del ataque miro la destrucion que dejo su ataque y fue a ver si el cuerpo de hayate se desintegro, cuando se acerco pudo ver el tremendo agujero que dejo su ataque y aparte de eso no veia a hayate en ninguna parte y eso lo alivio.

"bien eso esto todo ahorra a ir ayu..."estaba diciendo laxus hasta que recibio un puñetazo en el estomago y asi mandandolo hacia atras.

laxus se reincorporo con un poco de difilcultad pero cuando lo hizo miro hacia donde antes el estaba y ver a hayate ahi como tambien ver que la parte superior de la parte de la ropa de hayate estaba esa pedazos excepto una parte la cual era el hombro derecho.

"¿como pudiste esquivarlo maldito?"pregunto laxus a hayate quien tenia una cara completamente enojada.

"o no me digas que te olvidaste de mi velocidad pero eso da igual ahorra si que me hiciste enojar dreyar y ahorra veras de que soy capaz cuando estoy enojado"respondio hayate a laxus quien no entendio la ultima parte pero algo le decia que debia tener cuiadado.

laxus vio como el cuerpo de hayate estaba siendo rodeado por electricidad de color verde y era la primera vez que lo veia, pero eso no era todo tambien vio como los musculos de hayate se estaban haciendo mas grande y el cabello de hayate estaba tomando forma de un auntentico rayo y eso no era todo por tambien vio como le estaban apareciendo rayos en todo su cuerpo pero estos eran de color verde.

cuando laxus vio que por fin termino pudo ver como su oponente tenia los ojos mas amenazante.

"asi que esa es tu nueva apariencia eh hayate"dijo laxus a hayate quien no respondio.

hayate entonces se lanzo contra laxus quien activo su super cuerpo de rayo para luego ir nuevamente contra hayate y asi darse otra vez con todo entre ellos dos pero con algo de diferencia en la fuerza de hayate.

laxus estaba dandole un monton de golpes a hayate quien los recibia pero con eso aumentaba mas su fuerza y asi seguian dando los dos hasta que laxus vio cmoo hayate esta vez decidio esquivar el golpe pero lo hizo con una velocidad que nadie hubiera esperado.

cuando hayate esquivo el golpe de laxus el reunio todo su chackra raiton en sus puños para que despues empezara a darle un monton de puñetazos a laxus el cual esta vez si que no los podia ni ver por el ahorra se via como un rayo y mortal, ademas de eso por cada golpe que recibia era como si algo dentro de el le dijiera que ya era el momento de despertar una parte de su potencial.

 **(fairy tail)**

vemos como todos seguian viendo la tremenda masacre que le estaban dando a laxus pero sobretodo a makarov quien no queria seguir viendo como su nieto era tratado como un debilucho y eso nunca le gusto a laxus que lo catalogaran de esa forma ni mucho menos en batalla pero este sujeto lo trataba como uno y eso lo enfurecia.

"no puedo creer como ese sujeto esta dejando a laxus"dijo natsu mientras seguia viendo la brutal paliza que le estaban dando a laxus.

"si nisiquiera yo me lo puedo creer y eso que laxus es uno de los mas fuertes del gremio junto con mystogan y erza"dijo el chico junto a natsu.

mientras todos los del gremio veian la brutal paliza que le estaban dando a su compañero de gremio por que podian ver como algo de sangre salia de laxus y no era muy bonito como lo estaban dejando por que ahorra empezaba a sangrar por la frente.

"!VAMOS LAXUS NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESE SUJETO Y GANALE¡"grito makarov para que los demas lo vieran solo para que despues todos gritaran lo mismo que su maestro de gremio.

"!SI LAXUS NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESE CABRÓN POR TODAVIA ME DEBES UNA PELEA¡"grito natsu mientras seguia viendo la brutal paliza que le estaban dando a laxus.

 **(con laxus)**

vemos como laxus seguia siendo brutalmente masacrado por hayate quien seguia aumentando su fuerza por cada golpe que le daba a el mientras le seguia saliendo sangre a laxus quien ya casi no podia ni seguir soportando los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

 _ **"ya no dejes que te golpe por que ahorra es el momento en que pongas esta pelea a tu favor asi que ya dejate de ser golpeado por este bastardo"**_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza a laxus quien estaba de acuerdo con lo que le dijo.

cuando hayate iba a dar el golpe de gracia a laxus este detuvo el puño de hayate quien miro como unas escamas cubrian parte del cuerpo de laxus mientras este todavia sostenia el puño de hayate quien intento liberarse del agarre pero le era inutil.

cuando hayate vio que laxus ya fue rodeado por escamas pudo ver como las manos de laxus tenian una garras y no eran como las de yuo las cuales eran como unos guantes con esas garras, pero tambien vio que a laxus le salian unos colmillos de su boca.

cuando hayate iba a dar otro golpe este fue mandado a volar hacia atras producto de un golpe de laxus quien se movio muy rapido hasta donde iba a caer hayate y recibirlo con una patada hacia arriba para que despues cargara en sus puños un monton de energia de rayos y luego apuntar hacia arriba.

"toma esto bastardo **EXPLOSIÓN DE RAYO** "dijo laxus para luego soltar su ataque sobre hayate quien lo recibio.

 **!BOOM¡**

sono la explosión que resono por los alrededores y hacer que laxus caiga al suelo por el agotamiento que le dejo esa pelea pero algo le decia que no debia cantar victoria antes de tiempo, asi que miro a todos lados para ver si habia alguna señal de hayate y para su mala suerte lo encontro.

estaba de pie algo lejos de laxus quien se levanto una vez mas para continuar con esta pelea, hayate estaba pensando lo mismo que laxus asi que empezo a hacer una serie de sellos de manos.

" **FUINJUTSU:KAI** "pronuncio hayate para que despues sintiera un pequeño aumento de poder.

"que te parece si terminamos con esto de una maldita vez kaseki"dijo laxus a hayate quien sonrio.

"creo que tienes razón en eso y dejame felicitarte por ser la segunda persona a la que le muestro todo mi autentico poder dreyar"dijo hayate devuelta a laxus.

"ah si entonces debo sentirme halagado por eso pero eso da igual por que tu seras la primera persona a la que le muestro una parte de mi poder de dragon slayer"dijo laxus con una sonrisa mientras le seguia saliendo sangre por la frente.

"¿dragon slayer que es eso?"pregunto hayate a laxus.

"oh es verdad tu no lo sabes por que no eres de donde vengo asi que para hacertelo mas sencillo es algo una magia antigua de mi mundo la cual solo podemos usar los que fueron criados por un dragón pero a diferencia de mi fue distinto"contesto laxus a hayate.

"¿asi que eres de otro mundo?"pregunto una vez mas hayate.

"si asi es"contesto laxus a hayate.

"entonces esto sera interesante"dijo hayate con una gran sonrisa.

"si lo mismo digo"dijo laxus para usar su cuerpo de rayo y ir contra hayate quien uso su velocidad.

y asi volvieron a darse con todo lo que tenian y con la fuerza del otro, mientras seguian peleando entre ellos alguien estaba teniendo graves problemas en su pelea.

 **(con naruto)**

vemos como naruto en estado en que se encuentra contra kido quien estaba recibiendo y desviando los golpes de naruto a quien sin ninguna explicación le desaparecio todo el poder que obtuvo hace unos momentos atras.

"¿pero que?"se pregunto naruto solo para que despues fuera enterrado en el suelo por un golpe de kido.

"asi que eso tiene un tiempo limite eh o sera que apenas eres un pricipiante en eso"dijo kido a un naruto quien trato de levantarse pero fue otra vez al suelo por otro golpe de kido.

 **omake:futuro encuentro pt1**

vemos a dos sujetos mirandose fijamente uno de ellos era kido con una vestimenta distinta que consistia en una camisa de color roja que era cubrida por una chaqueta de color negro y unos pantalones verdes como tambien tenia unas zapatillas de color marrones y los guantes eran de color azul como su cabello.

y el sujeto que estaba enfrente de kido tenia la piel de color blanca o gris y su ojos completamente negros y la vestimenta de este era de una especie de traje de color negro y rojo con unas botas y guantes de color blancos.

"asi que tu eres el mas fuerte de tu equipo si no me equivoco"dijo kido al sujeto enfrente de el.

"si y tu serias del tuyo"dijo el sujeto a kido.

"no por nunca hemos peleado yo y okami en una pelea uno contra uno asi que no sabria quien de nosotros dos es el mas fuerte"contesto kido al sujeto.

"ya veo"dijo el sujeto.

kido se preparo para irse contra el sujeto pero el compañero de este venia hacia aqui y le empezo a lanzar unas cosas de energia a el asi que tuvo que esquivar unas cuantas hasta que aparecio dark con otra vestimenta.

la vestimenta de dark consistia de una camiseta manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones grises como tambien unos zapatos de color negro.

"oye tu pelea es conmigo no contra kido baka"dijo dark para ir contra el.

"bueno por lo menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por ese tipo"dijo kido mientra volvia su mirada al sujeto enfrente de el.

"dime tu nombre y yo te dire el mio"dijo el sujeto.

"bueno me vale mi nombre es kido Gyakusatsu"dijo kido para luego presentarse.

"bien un trato es un trato mi nombre es jiren el gris"dijo el sujeto identificado como jiren.

"jiren eh mola pero como esto es un lugar para pelear y no ser formal voy a darte el primer golpe"dijo kido para lanzar un golpe hacia jiren quien tambien hizo lo mismo.

los dos golpes chocaron entre si y asi provocando una fuerte brisa que era de dos energias fuertes entre estos dos guerreros.

 **y con eso termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por la demora es que no se me ocurria nada para la pelea de laxus y hayate que por eso demore.**

 **y por si alguien se pregunta por que a naruto se le fue la energia de las puertas oscuras es por que recien las acaba de abrir y necesita entrenar con gurinka para que pueda dominarlo igual que dark.**

 **ademas de eso espero que les haya gustado el omake por que habran algunos en unos cuantos arcos que habran y eso si no es como si esta saga es la continuación de esta no por que decidi que esta sera como la penultima.**

 **y voy a dejarles como seran los emparejamientos de cada personaje.**

 **estos seran los emparejamientos: narutoxharem, laxusxsarada, kenichixkisaraxshigure, kidoxandroide21, hayatexhina y darkxharem.**

 **si se que me estaran preguntando por que un harem a dark asi que se los digo aqui mismo y es que el de dark no sera muy largo por que solo sera de nueve chicas y entre una de ellas habra una fem del mundo de naruto y si logran adivinar a esa fem les dejare escoger a la chica del mundo de dragon ball que sea parte de harem de dark y pueden escoger cualquier raza menos humana esta bien.**

 **luego hare una votación de algo que tiene relación con el harem de naruto y con eso me despido.**


	8. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7:** **peleas brutales, la guerra termina y llegada a iwa**

vemos como kido le estaba dando una brutal paliza a naruto quien estaba sangrando por cada golpe que recibia de su agresor el cual no se contenia para nada contra el asi que trato de usar algun jutsu pero fue imediatamente bloqueado por kido quien ya sabia que iba a tratar de hacer naruto asi que se lo impidio al instante.

"no creas que voy a dejar ir asi no mas niño uzumaki por que voy a matarte aqui mismo asi que preparate para decir tus ultimas palabras"dijo kido a naruto mientras lo seguia golpeando.

 _"maldición ahorra que puedo hacer por que no puedo escapar de este maldito"_ penso naruto en su cabeza hasta que oyo algo que venia de su mente.

 **"naruto no me digas que te olvidaste lo que te enseñe cuando estabas en nuestro territorio de invocación"** dijo la voz que vino de la cabeza de naruto quien la reconocio la voz y era de gurinka.

 _"¿gurinka-sama como puedo escucharla dentro de mi cabeza?"_ pregunto naruto a gurinka.

 **"pues todos los invocadores del clan okami tienen esta habilidad de hablar telepatica mente con el lider de una de las cuatro tribus por ejemplo dark con leroshin quien en este momento esta peleando contra el sanbi"** respondio y explico gurinka a naruto quien entendio.

 _"¿pero ahorra que hago para vencer a mi oponente?"_ pregunto naruto nuevamente a gurinka quien suspiro.

 **"ahi naruto lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te enseñe aquella vez recuerdas"** respondio gurinka a naruto al momento en el que este se acordo de ese entrenamiento que tuvo con ella hace tiempo.

 **(flashback)**

vemos a un naruto entrenando con gurinka la cual le estaba dando mucho coletazos a naruto quien los bloqueaba pero le era inutil por la fuerza de cada coletazo que le daba a el asi que a gurinka se le ocurrio morderlo y de eso naruto no se dio ni cuenta hasta sintio los dientes en el.

gurinka lo arrojo hasta una cascada que habia cerca para que la herida de naruto se cicatrizara un poco cuando naruto salio de la cascada se paro y miro hacia gurinka quien solamente lo miraba con ojos de desaprobación.

 **"ahi naruto ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que debes bloquear y desviar?"** preguntogurinka a naruto quien se dejo caer en el suelo para descansar.

"si lo se gurinka-sama pero es que es dificil hacer eso cuando usted es mas fuerte que yo"contesto naruto a la pregunta de gurinka la cual suspiro.

 **"naruto sabes bien que de donde tu y dark vienen ahi persornas mas fuerte que una invocación o hasta un biju asi que mejor dejaremos este entrenamiento para enseñarte una tecnica de la tribu sur del clan okami"** dijo gurinka para empezar a enseñarle las algunas tecnicas de la tribu sur.

gurinka le pidio a naruto que se pusiera en posicion de loto para que empezara este entrenamiento, luego naruto cerro los ojos para empezar a meditar hasta que sintio un golpe de gurinka abrio los ojos para ver que estaba en lo cierto.

"¿por que hizo eso gurinka-sama?"pregunto naruto a gurinka.

 **"para que puedas aprender la primera tecnica de nuestra tribu"** contesto gunrika a naruto.

"¿y de que trata esta tecnica?"pregunto naruto nuevamente.

 **"se trata de que tu cuerpo se vuelva intagible y asi no dejar que ningun golpe te pueda tocar serias basicamente como un fantasma con lo cual no te afectaria ningun daño por algun periodo de tiempo el cual seria por unos 40 segundos"** explico gunrika la tecnica a naruto.

"genial ya quiero empezar a aprenderla"dijo naruto emocionado.

 **"que bueno pero te dire un secreto sobre esta tecnica cada vez que la uses el limite de tiempo aumentara hasta que la domines completamente y podra activarla y desactivarla cuando tu quieras"** dijo gurinka explicando esa parte de la tecnica a naruto.

"bien entonces empecemos con ese entrenamiento gurinka-sama"dijo naruto para volver a tomar nuevamente la posicion de loto.

gurinka sonrio por esto y empezo a enseñarle la tecnica a naruto.

 **(fin del flashback)**

naruto se acordo de la tecnica y empezo a cerrar los ojos para poder usar la tecnica, pasaron unos segundos en los cuales naruto empezo a sentir como parte de su cuerpo se empezaba a volverse intangible.

kido iba a darle el golpe de gracia a naruto pero cuando se lo dio sintio que su puño toco solamente suelo para luego ver que no habia rastro de naruto por ningun lado asi trato de mirar a todos lados para encontrarlo pero no encontraba nada.

"¿donde estas niño uzumaki?"pregunto kido para empezar a buscar a naruto.

mientras kido buscaba a naruto este se encontraba en el tronco de un arbol mirando como kido estaba golpeando algunos troncos que se encontraban cerca de el para asi romperlos con sus puños y estaba haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de ellos.

"bien ahorra que puedo hacer por mis unicas opciones son dos la primera seria ir a golpearlo con uno de los jutsus raiton pero no me serviria por que segun su descripción aguanto muchos rayos asi que esa opcion queda fuera entonces eso solo me deja la segunda"se dijo naruto a el mismo.

 **(con ultear y mirajane)**

vemos a los dos chicas entrando al centro de comunicaciones el cual estaba completamente vacio y eso les parecio raro pero no les importaba por que su objetivo principal era cortar las comunicaciones asi empezaron hacer eso.

"ultear vigila que no entre nadie para que sea el momento de irnos vayamos rapidamente a ayudar en la guerra de la aldea"dijo mirajane a ultear.

"esta bien pero apresurate"contesto ultear a mirajane quien asintio.

ultear salio para ver que viniera nadie a detrazar en esta mision, no paso mucho para que mirajane saliera del cuarto y asentir con ultear por que ahorra tenian que ir a avisar a las demas que este lugar iba a volar por los aire en treinta minutos asi que se fueron del lugar.

pero cuando dieron la vuelta vieron a muchos ninjas de la aldea asi que esto significaba que abrirse paso para llegar con las chicas y poder salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible antes de que este lugar cayera sobre sus cabezas.

"bien strauss al parecer tendremos algo de diversion ahorra"dijo ultear a mirajane quien asintio.

"si asi que mejor nos apuramos si no queremos morir aqui"dijo mirajane de vuelta a ultear.

las dos chicas se lanzaron al ataque contra los ninjas los cuales tambien se lanzaron contra ellas.

 **(con kanna y las chicas)**

vemos como las chicas estaban teniendo algunos problemas con ameyuri y sus clones igual que shigure con raiga el cual atacaba sin piedad a shigure quien estaba con unos ligeros cortes en parte de su ropa y ella no se podia dejar matar aqui por que nesecitaba ayudar a kenichi.

"venga chica kaguya no me digas que te estas cansando por que yo apenas empiezo a divertirme jajajajaja"dijo ameyuri a kanna quien tenia signos de cansancio.

"oye ameyuri deja de confiarte y acaba con ellas de una vez"dijo raiga a ameyuri quien se enojo.

"callate raiga no te metas en esto ademas ella es mi oponente no la tuya asi que yo que tu me concentro en esa mujer"dijo ameyuri con enojo a raiga quien gruño.

mientras peleaban escucharon unos paso que venia de donde estaban peleando shigure y raiga los cuales miraron para ver quien venia y pudieron ver que eran mirajane y ultear las cuales tenia algunos rasguños con unas cuantas heridas en ellas.

"!OGIAN CHICAS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI RAPIDO POR QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTA POR EXPLOTAR¡"gritaron las dos a las demas quienes sonrienron.

"¿que pero como es eso?"pregunto ameyuri quien dejo de atacar a kanna quien aprovecho eso.

"toma esto"dijo kanna a ameyuri quien no se percato.

kanna ataco a ameyuri con sus hueso y asi hacerle un gran corte lo cual provoco un gran grito de ameyuri, el cual de concentro a raiga quien se volteo para ver a ameyuri quien solto las kibas asique salto para tomar las kibas y desaparecer en un sushin.

"raiga maldito bastardo ojala algun dia alguien te mate"dijo ameyuri al ver como raiga se fue con las kibas.

en ese descuido ella fue atravesada tanto por la espada de shigure como uno de los huesos de kanna lo cual provoco que ameyuri escupa algo de sangre y hacer que ella vaya cerrando los ojos lentamente.

los clones de ameyuri desaparecieron y hacer que las chicas tomen un descanso por la pelea que le dieron pero imediatamente se acordaron que tenian que salir de ahi antes que el lugar explotara asi que se levantaron para empezar a correr hacia la salida del lugar sin antes ayudar a sus aliados de la rebelion.

(con kenichi)

vemos a kenichi completamente con un monton de heridas causadas por las garras de yuo quien tenia sangre en su rostro y para empeorar las cosa para yuo sus garras ya casi se rompian con uno de los ataques de muay thai pero los dos estaban muy agotados y cansados como para seguir de pie pero ambos sabian bien que solo uno de los dos podria salir de aqui con vida asi dejaron todo a la suerte.

"bien yuo es hora de que mueras"dijo kenichi a yuo quien saco una sonrisa sadica.

"oh enserio shirahama por que al parecer tenemos la misma idea en mente asi que por que no mejor la ponemos aprueba"dijo yuo a kenichi quien asintio.

asi los dos se pusieron en posicion de combate para luego correr hacia el otro kenichi con sus puños y yuo con sus garras los dos se mostraban decididos en terminar esta pelea con el otro asi iban a dar todo con este ultimo ataque.

en el momento que yuo lanzo sus garras kenichi este salto y envio un puñetazo a las garras de yuo para romperlas lo cual funciono y dejando a yuo sorprendido por encontrar a la segunda persona que pudo romper sus garras y eso lo hizo sonreir mucho asi se giro para darle un pequeño rasguño a kenichi pero lo que vio lo dejo aun mas sorprendido.

"toma esto yuo ! **MOBYUHAA** ¡"dijo kenichi para realizar su tecnica con la cual le empezaron a brillar y luego juntarlas para asi hacer que yuo la reciba.

"!SHIRAHAMA JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS ALGUN DIA LO PROMETOOOOOOOOO¡"grito yuo al momento que recibia la tecnica de kenichi.

cuando la tecnica de kenichi acabo este cayo al suelo por el agotamiento que le causo la tecnica asi se aprovecho el momento para descansar un rato hasta que recuperara sus fuerza, asi que volteo la cabeza para ver la aldea y ver como era destruida por una tortuga con tres cola y supuso que esa cosa era un biju.

"guaau asi que eso es biju es genial ver uno en persona y por lo que veo con lo que esta peleando es leroshin la invocación de dark-sensei"dijo kenichi mientras seguia viendo la pelea que estaban dando las dos bestias.

"bueno el tiempo de descanso termino asi que es hora de ir ayudar a los demas asi que mejor lo dejo a la suerte todo esto"termino de decir kenichi para ponerse en marcha y ir ayudar a alguno de sus amigo o sensei.

 **(con laxus)**

vemos a laxus teniendo una tremenda pelea contra hayate el cual no se dejaba ceder a los ataques de laxus el cual tampoco cedia a los ataques de hayate, mientras los dos se estaban dando un monton de golpes entre si ninguno de los dos se estaba dando cuenta de los rayos que sonaban cerca de ellos.

"no me dejare vencer dreyar ni mucho menos contigo"dijo hayate a laxus.

"yo tampoco me voy a dejar vencer bastardo por de aqui solo uno puede salir vencedor y ese sere yo"dijo laxus a hayate para luego este le diera una patada en el estomago a laxus.

por producto de la patada laxus fue enviado al suelo solo para que despues sonriera mientras hayate iba cayendo no se percato de lo que tenia encima del lo cual era una gran lanza de rayo lo cual laxus aprovecho a su favor para asi levantar su mano izquierda para luego bajarla con mucha velocidad.

hayate vio lo que hizo laxus y le parecio extraño hasta que sintio algo que toco su cabeza, no tuvo tiempo para mirar hacia arriba por que sintio que iba hacia el suelo con mucha velocidad hasta que se extrello con el suelo y sentir un gran extallido.

 **!BOOOM¡**

se escucho en toda la zona donde estaban peleando los dos, laxus se paro de donde estaba y empezar a marcharce pero luego escucho algo que hizo que se detuviera.

"!DREYARRR¡"grito la voz y haciendo que laxus se volte.

cuando lo hizo vio como hayate estaba con una cara completamente enojada, pero luego vio como un relampago cayo sobre hayate ahi supuso laxus que era todo para hayate pero se equivoco por que vio como ahorra hayate empezaba a cambiar de aspecto vio como las pupilas tomaban la forma de un relampago pero tambien veia como empezaban a reunirse pequeñas chispas alrededor de las manos de hayate quien empezo a corre hacia laxus quien salio de ese pequeño trance y vio que su oponente venia hacia el.

pero algo paso que no pudo sentir el golpe de hayate si no que en su lugar sintio como una descarga de rayos se liberaba dentro suyo lo cual le provoco que el cayera al suelo y asi haciendo que tenga una convulsion por todo su cuerpo.

"vaya vaya asi que no pudiste aguantar mi ataque con descargas eh dreyar"dijo hayate con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a laxus convulsionar en el suelo.

 _"por favor magia de dragón slayer ayudame a desaparecer esta convulsion"_ pidio laxus en su mente.

 **"yo te ayudare mi pequeño laxus igual que el dragon del rayo"** escucho laxus en su mente y era una voz que no habia escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 **"vamos chico dreyar libera todo tu poder por que tu eres el dragon slayer del rayo o te le olvido"** dijo otra voz la cual supuso era del dragon del rayo.

 _"no no se me olvido que soy el dragon slayer del rayo"_ dijo laxus en su mente al dragon del rayo.

 **"asi por que por lo que veo no es asi chico dreyar por que si no te le olvido entoces usarias tu cuerpo del rayo para bloquearlo"** le dijo el dragon del rayo a laxus quien le pidio perdon.

"preparate para morir dreyar"dijo hayate levanto su puño para luego arrojarlo hacia el suelo precisamente sobre la cabeza de laxus.

 **"!AHORRA LAXUS¡/!AHORRA DREYAR¡"** gritaron el dragon del rayo y la otra voz.

" **cuerpo del rayo** "pronuncio laxus su tecnica para asi moverse del lugar de dondde estaba y hacer que hayate golpeara el suelo.

"bien al parecer esquivaste el golpe dreyar pero no podras escapar de este ataque"dijo hayate a laxus quien todavia tenia algo de convulción.

"entonces te parece si acabamos esto con nuestras mejores tecnicas"propuso laxus a hayate.

"si sera bueno acabar esto con mi mejor tecnica"dijo hayate aceptando lo que le propuso laxus.

"bien"dijo laxus para ponerse en posicion igual que hayate.

laxus empezo a reunir energia que le quedaba para su ataque mientras que hayate empezaba a hacer sellos de manos al mismo tiempo en el que laxus reunia energia, cuando los dos terminaron de hacer se miraron a los ojos.

" **!Ranton: Laser Circus¡/!ULTIMATUM RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO¡** "pronunciaron los dos sus respectivas tecnicas.

de las manos de hayate salieron diez misiles dirigidos a laxus quien dejo salir de su boca un gran rugido el cual se concentro hasta juntarse y hacerlo ver como un lazer pero mas potente el soco contra el jutsu de hayate y asi provocando que empezara una batalla entre la tecnica de laxus y el jutsu de hayate para asi ver cual de las dos era la mas fuerte.

 **(con kenichi)**

vemos kenichi corriendo por el bosque hasta que se detiene y mirar hacia todos lados, cuando lo hizo pudo ver desde donde estaba desarrollandose la pelea de laxus y pudo saber que era donde estaba peleando por el simple eso de que reconocio la tecnica de su amigo.

"oh no laxus cuando termine esa pelea el nesecitara tiempo para descansar y recuperar parte de su energia"se dijo kenichi al ver la tecnica de su amigo asi corrio hacia donde se encontraba laxus.

 **(con laxus)**

vemos como la tecnica de laxus estaba cediendo un poco por el agotamiento que estaba teniendo laxus, mientras que la de hayate se estaba haciendo mas fuerte pero igual ninguno de los dos no se iba a dejar vencer.

 **"dreyar te voy a prestar parte de mi poder esta claro para que puedas estar algo parejo"** ofrecio el dragon del rayo a laxus.

 _"no no quiero que me des parte de tu poder esta es mi pelea y quiero ganarla por mis propios medios"_ dijo laxus rechazando la oferta del dragon.

 **"esta bien pero igual te ayudare dandote algun consejo"** dijo el dragon del rayo a laxus.

laxus ya estaba por llegar a su limite de su energia pero sintio algo de energia que se estaba adentrando a su cuerpo penso que del dragon del rayo pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando escucho la otra voz y sentir como algo lo abrazaba.

"mi pequeño laxus si no aceptas la energia del dragon del rayo entonces te dare mi energia y recuerda esto siempre te amare mi pequeño laxus"dijo la voz a laxus.

 **(en fairy tail)**

vemos como todos los miembros del gremio estaban viendo esa pelea que estaba teniendo laxus contra ese tal hayate como tambien ver como un espiritu estaba abrazando a laxus y eso era raro ademas ninguno de los que estaban en el gremio la conocian excepto una persona.

"no puede ser posible mis ojos me deben de estar mintiendo"dijo makarov para que todos los del gremio lo miraran.

"maestro ¿usted conoce a ese espiritu?"pregunto elfman al maestro quien asintio.

"si ella es la madre de laxus"contesto makarov para que todos se sorprendan.

"asi que la que esta abrazando a laxus es su propia madre"dijo un todavia sorprendido natsu.

"¿pero laxus lo sabe?"pregunto lisanna.

"no aveces e tratado de hablar con laxus de eso pero nunca eh podido"contesto makarov.

"entonces este momento laxus esta con su madre sin saber que es ella"dijo gray.

"ah gray tu ropa"dijo kana para que el mago de hielo se vea.

"!MI ROPA DONDE ESTA¡"grito gray para empezar a buscar su ropa.

mientras makarov veia como se estaba desarrollando la pelea veia como aumentaba el poder de laxus por la energia de su nuera.

 **(con laxus)**

laxus veia como ahorra el poder de su tecnica se estaba volviendo a estar pareja con la de hayate quien ya no podia mas ademas sentia que en cualquier momento algo pasara en este instante.

"!DREYARRRR¡"

"!KASEKIII¡"

gritaron laxus y hayate para despues ver como las dos tecnicas se juntaban y para luego explotar.

 **!BOOOOOOM¡**

fue el sonido de la explosion la cual trago a laxus y hayate a su interior.

unos minutos mas tarde

vemos a laxus en un crater causado por la explosion y podemos ver que toda su ropa estaba destrozada como tambien tenia una heridas por todo su cuerpo, laxus trato de levantarse pero le era inutil asi que se quedo acostado en el suelo hasta que escucho unos paso que se acercaban se maldijo por usar ese ataque por que ahorra no tenia fuerzas ni energias para levantarse y tenia que esperar un buen rato para que volviera a tenerlas.

cuando los pasos laxus cerro los ojos para aceptar su muerte, la cual no llego por que sintio como lo levantaban del suelo asi que se dispuso a abrir sus ojos y ver a kenichi quien lo cargaba en su espalda y empezaba a salir del crater.

"gracias kenichi"agradecio laxus a kenichi.

"de nada ahorra descansa que tenemos que ir a ayudar a sensei o a naruto"dijo kenichi a laxus quien solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

kenichi entonces empezo a correr para luego saltar a la rama de un arbol y tenia que pensar en donde estaria peleando naruto, pero ese pensamiento se fue de su mente cuando escucho una explosion de unos cuantos kilometros de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos, asi salto a la copa de uno de los arboles para ver de donde vino la explosion y vio pudo de donde vino.

"al parecer las chicas lo lograron mejor nos apuramos tambien"dijo kenichi para voltearse y saltar nuevamente.

sin darse cuenta kenichi en el lugar donde estaba peleando su sensei se vio como una luz oscura que hizo desaparecer al sanbi unos momentos.

 **(con dark hace unos momentos antes)**

vemos a dark luchando junto a leroshin el se lanzaba contra el sanbi para atacarlo funcionaba debes en cuando en el momento que el sanbi se distraia con dark quien lo atacaba con su espada.

 **"ustedes dos ya me tienen harto"** dijo el sanbi al momento que se hizo una bola y empezo a girar hacia leroshin y dark quienes se sorprendieron por eso.

el sanbi logro darles a los dos haciendo que los dos fueran a extrellarse con algo, leroshin cayo sobre unas casas destruyendolas mientras que dark cayo sobre unos escombros lo cual hizo que dark gruñera de dolor.

cuando dark abrio los ojos vio como el sanbi salto y apunto su caida sobre el, entonces se trato de levantar pero vio que no podia levantarse asi que opto por abrir su tercera puerta oscura para poder sanarse y poder mover un poco pero vio como el sanbi se estaba acercando a el asi que significaba que no tenia mucho tiempo asi cerro los ojos para esperar su muerte.

leroshin se levanto vio a donde cayo dark y pudo ver como el sanbi cayo sobre su amigo, entonces las pupilas de sus ojos se hicieron pequeñas lo que provoco que le saliera toda su ira.

 **"!DARK¡"** grito leroshin para ponerse a correr hacia el sanbi quien lo vio asi que aprovecho que estaba enojado para preparar su bijudama.

 **"toma esto estupido lobo BIJUDAMA"** dijo el sanbi al momento en el que solto su bijudama a leroshin quien salto sobre ella.

pero al hacerlo fue golpeado por una de las colas del sanbi quien salto para golpearlo y hacer que cayera sobre la bijudama y asi provocar una explosion alrededor de la aldea destruyendo todas la casas que habian cerca de ellos.

dark abrio los ojos para ver que estaba sobre uno de los edificios de la aldea se levanto para voltearse a mirar a donde estaba el sanbi y pudo ver que destruyo parte de la aldea pero tambien vio como su amigo estaba en el suelo sangrando luego vio como el sanbi salto para volver bolita y girar para luego caer sobre leroshin quien grito.

"!LEROSHIN RESISTE YA VOY HACIA ALLA AMIGO¡"grito dark para prepararse a ir donde su amigo.

"no vayas dark-ototto"dijo una voz femenina detras de dark quien volteo.

"yoruichi-nee ¿que haces aqui?"pregunto dark a una identificada yoruichi.

"que bienvenida ototto pero igual vine a salvarte de ese biju"respondio yoruichi a dark quien se enojo.

"no necesito que me salves yo me puedo cuidar solo asi si me lo permites tengo que ir a ayudar a mi amigo"dijo dark a yoruichi quien se puso frente a el.

"no te dejare ir para que te maten escuchaste"le dijo yoruichi a dark quien se puso serio.

"si te cruzas en mi camino me vere obligado a matarte y no me importa que te considere mi hermana por que yo no dejo a mis amigos morir"le contesto dark a yoruichi.

"si vas tendra que pasar sobre mi escuchaste ototto"amenazo yoruichi a dark.

"como quieras **OCTAVA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "pronuncio dark para activar su octava puerta.

yoruichi sin darse cuenta vio como dark desaparecio frente de ella asi se dispuso a buscarlo con la miraba pero no lo encontraba asi que se dispuso a voltear para ver que estaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban leroshin y el sanbi, asi que yoruichi se dispuso a ir por el.

dark se estaba acercando a donde estaban su amigo y el sanbi asi que apresuro el paso quitandose el ultimo peso que tenia para correr al maximo, cuando lo hizo empezo a correr mas rapido.

solo pasaron unos momentos para que dark llegara y empezo a hacer sellos de manos para asi hacer aparecer un clon al cual le ordeno que alejara a yoruichi lo mas lejos que pudiera a lo que el clon asintio.

cuando el clon se fue dark fue hacia leroshin el cual estaba siendo aplastado por el sanbi quien no paraba de girar encima de provocando que leroshin empiece a votar algo de sangre por su hocico.

 **"jajaja muere maldito lobo sarnoso por hasta qui llegaste"** dijo el sanbi a leroshin quien empezaba a sentir que su alma ya estaba por irse de su cuerpo.

entonces leroshin sintio que una mano lo toco y escucho un fuerte grito que lo hizo desaparecer al instante como se fuera absorbido por alguien.

" **!NOVENA PUERTA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA¡** "grito dark quien absorbio a leroshin para asi abrir su novena puerta oscura.

dark al momento que leroshin desaparecio cerro su ojo izquierdo para luego volver abrirlo y ver que su ojo era del mismo color que los ojos de leroshin, el sanbi estaba a punto de aplastar a dark pero el salto hacia atras para evitar ser aplastado por el sanbi quien salio de su caparozon y se limito a verlo.

 **"al parecer sobreviviste nigen"** dijo el sanbi al ver que dark seguia con vida.

"si y ahorra preparate por que ahorra voy enserio"contesto dark al sanbi quien se volvio a hacer bolita y empezar a girar hacia dark.

dark trato de esquivarlo pero el sanbi pudo darle y asi sacandole algo de sangre a dark quien se extrello con unas ruina de una de las casas que habia alrededor de ellos, dark se levanto con un poco de dificultad tomo unas cuantas vocanadas de aire cuando lo hizo levanto la mirada para ver que le sanbi seguia girando y venia nuevamente hacia el asi que empezo a hacer sellos de manos.

"" **Raiton:rairyuudan no jutsu"** pronuncio dark su jutsu para que saliera un dragon de relampagos dirigido hacia el sanbi quien lo esquivo girando a un lado.

"bien si eso no funciona tendre que arriesgarme a usar ese jutsu"se dijo dark a el mismo.

 **"si vas a tener que hacerlo por que la ultima vez que lo usaste te le quedaron unas quemaduras muy feas"** le dijo leroshin a dark quien se acordo cuando se enfrento a los dos pseudo-jinchuriki.

"entonces no pierdo nada con intentarlo"dijo dark para volver a hacer sellos de manos.

el sanbi se detuvo para empezar a reunir un poco de enegia para su bijudama y arrojarla hacia dark quien ya habia terminado la secuencia de sellos levanto la mirada solo para ver como la bijudama venia hacia el.

la bijudama se ya casi estaba cerca de su objetivo pero alguien se interpuso entre la bijudama y dark quien reconocio quien fue y era yoruichi quien se interpuso en la bijudama del sanbi y su ototto.

hubo una explosion que cubrio el lugar, dark por su parte salto hacia donde estaba yoruichi pero cubrindose con sus brazos para poder ver por la cortina de humo que provoco la explosion.

cuando todo el humo desaparecio vio como el cuerpo de yoruichi caia hacia el suelo asi dark uso su velocidad para llegar adonde su figura de hermana mayor, cuando llego hacia donde estaba ella la tomo en sus brazos para luego desaparecer en un sushin.

dark recosto a yoruichi en uno de los escombros para que descansara, dark en ese momento volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba el sanbi y mirarlo con unos ojos que prometian mucho dolor.

"descansa yoruichi-nee ahorra yo me encargo de ese bastardo"dijo dark mientras desaparecia en un sushin.

dark aparecio cerca de su espada asi que la tomo para mirar al sanbi quien lo sintio asi que se volteo y vio que el estaba completamente enojado.

 **"asi que ahorra das la cara no es asi nigen"** dijo el sanbi a dark.

"callate y muere **!Dākukatto¡** "dijo dark al sanbi quien vio como la espada de dark empezaba a emitir una luz.

cuando la luz de la espada de dark este hizo un corte de luna hacia arriba para provocar una corte de oscuridad que hizo que el sanbi sea cortado por la mitad, cuando la luz de oscura desaparecio dark pudo ver como el cuerpo de yagura caia al suelo.

en ese momento dark cerro todas sus puertas oscuras al momento en que leroshin aparecia al lado suyo dark volteo su cabeza para mirar a su amigo camino hacia el para poner su mano sobre su cabeza y empezar poner chackra de sanacion sobre las partes lastimadas de leroshin quien gruñia debilmente.

"bien leroshin con basta por el momento puedes irte a descansar"dijo dark a leroshin.

 **"gracias dark lo aprecio mucho cuidate y no te dejes matar"** contesto leroshin para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

dark se volteo para mirar a yagura quien se levanto del suelo para mirarlo, los dos se miraron para saber lo que iba hacer el otro ademas dark vio que su baston no lo tenia por ninguna parte asi que eso significaba dos cosa que lo tenia escondido o se destruyo pero obto por la primera.

"oye por que no sacas tu baston para empezar a pelear"le dijo dark a yagura.

"oh ¿asi que sabias que lo tenia escondido verdad?"pregunto yagura a dark.

"de eso lo supuse por que creia que se habia destruido"contesto dark a yagura.

"bueno si quieres pelear con nuestras arma te lo consedere"le dijo yagura a dark quien se puso en posicion.

los dos se lanzaron a atacar con sus respectivas armas, dark con su espada y yagura con su baston, asi estaban un rato dandose dark provocandole unos cortes a yagura quien tambien lograba darle algon otro golpe con su baston a dark quien sentia como unos cuantos de sus huesos se empezaran a romper pero de igual forma se mantenia de pie en este combate que tenia con el cuarto mizukage y tenia que reconocer que alguien digno del titulo de kage.

"si que eres bueno lo reconozco"le dijo dark a yagura quien sonrio.

"si lo mismo digo de ti ojala que algun dia podamos luchar al lado del otro en un campo de batalla pero como aliados"dijo yagura a dark.

"yo pienso lo mismo cuando ese momento llege te prometo que no pienso morir si te derroto aqui"le dijo dark a yagura quien sonrio.

los dos dieron un ataque al otro con su arma dando como resultado que las dos armas de ellos cayeran a muy lejos de ellos, asi que dark miro a yagura para ver que este asintio con la cabeza y entonces los dos se empezaron a darse golpes entre ellos sin contenerse lo mas minimo.

 **(con naruto)**

vemos como kido seguia rompiendo los troncos que habian cerca para encontrar a naruto quien ya no espero y activo la tecnica que aprendio con gurinka para salir del tronco donde estaba escondido y ir a ponerse encima de kido quien seguia rompiendo cada tronco con sus manos.

cuando la tecnica desaparecio naruto preparo su puño para darle con el en la cabeza a kido quien no se percato de naruto quien ya estaba muy cerca de el entonces kido sintio a alguien sobre el asi que con su mano izquierda atrapo la cara de naruto y la extrello con el tronco que iba a romper pero igual lo rompio con el cuerpo de naruto quien grito en su cabeza por el dolor.

"asi tratabas de darme un ataque sorpresa eh chico uzumaki"dijo kido a naruto para levantarlo otra vez y extrellarlo con el suelo.

kido levanto nuevamente a naruto para empezar a golpearlo con su mano derecha en el estomago y asi haciendo que empieze a salir algo de sangre de la boca de naruto por la fuerza del golpe, pero eso no era todo por que kido tambien le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para luego tomarlo con la otra mano dejando asi su cara espuesta y asi darle un golpe en ella junto con un rodillazo.

asi estuvo kido con naruto un buen rato mientras seguia kido golpeando a naruto a este se le empezaba a ponerse borrosa la vision que tenia y en ese momento empezo a recordar todo lo que vivio desde sus padres dejandolo de lado hasta cuando conocio a dark,kenichi y laxus con los cuales compartio una que otra risa.

"adios uzumaki"dijo kido quien le iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero le pararon el golpe.

"no te dejare que le hagas daño a mi amigo"dijo un kenichi que sujetaba el puño de kido.

"si tu esta aqui estonces eso significa que venciste a yuo ¿me equivoco?"pregunto kido a kenichi.

"asi es lo derrote"contesto kenichi a kido quien lo miro.

"entonces lo vengare"dijo kido para soltar a naruto quien cayo al suelo.

kenichi iba a recoger a su amigo pero fue golpeado por kido quien le dio donde estaban las heridas que le causo yuo, provocando que kenichi cayera al suelo sujetandose la parte golpeada.

 **(en ryozampaku)**

vemos a todos los maestro estaban viendo la tele por que hace un rato estaban viendo la pelea de kenichi con ese tal yuo quien lo dejo gravemente herido con esos cortes, pero estaban felices por ver que su discipulo gano esa pelea.

pero vieron sorprendidos como la television volvio a monstrar a kenichi en el suelo junto a otro chico y un hombre estremadamente fuerte, ademas de eso pudieron ver como kenichi se tocaba una de sus heridas asi supieron que ese hombre lo golpeo en ese lugar.

"oh no kenichi esta en problemas por que con esas heridas no podra aguantar mucho que digamos"dijo sakaki al ver el estado en el que se encontraba kenichi.

"tienes razón sakaki kenichi esta en desventaja por sus heridas y necesita descansar"dijo akisame estando de acuerdo con sakaki.

"ojala apachai pudiera estar ahi para ayudar a kenichi"dijo apachai.

"si pero yo creo que no podrias contra ese sujeto por que por sus ojos se puede ver claramente que va a matar en una pelea"dijo hayato mientra miraba los ojos del hombre.

"espero que kenichi pueda salir de esta sin mucho mas daño"dijo miu preocupada.

 **(con kenichi y naruto)**

kido estaba viendo como kenichi se lamentaba en el suelo por el dolor asi que le dio una patada en su costilla izquierda haciendo que kenichi quien fue mandado a lastimarse con uno de los troncos kido camino hacia kenichi para seguir golpeandolo.

"de-dejalo en paz bastardo"dijo naruto mientras trataba de pararse del suelo.

"asi que todavia tienes fuerzas para pelear uzumaki"dijo kido para voltearse.

"no creas que me eh dado por vencido bastardo"dijo naruto quien trataba de mantenerse en pie.

"bueno entonces los acabare a ambos"dijo kido para patear a kenichi quien se trataba de levantar.

"!AAH¡"grito kenichi de dolor para caer al suelo.

naruto corrio hacia kido con un puño cerrado que iba directamente a la cara de kido quien lo recibio con un rodillazo directo a su estomago para luego darle un codazo en la espalda haciendo caer a naruto al suelo.

kido tomo a kenichi para luego tirarlo sobre naruto quien grito por el dolor igual que kenichi, luego los dos recibieron una patada que los mando un poco lejos de kido quien se puso a caminar hacia ellos.

kenichi se levanto para corre hacia kido quien le dio un gancho haciendolo caer al suelo solo para levantaser de nuevo igual que naruto quien corrio tambien pero los dos fueron tumbados por las manos de kido.

"los dos no son nada contra mi rindanse si no quieren morir de la peor forma"les dijo kido a los dos.

"ni lo sueñes pelearemos hasta el ultimo aliento si es necesario"contesto naruto al momento en que se levantaba junto con kenichi.

"bien debo reconocer que tienen espiritu pero eso no sera suficiente para derrotarme"dijo kido a naruto y kenichi.

cuando uno de los tres iba a dar otro golpe escucharon otra voz que se unio a la pelea la cual naruto y kenichi reconocieron por que era la voz de laxus.

" **cuerpo del rayo** "pronuncio laxus quien aparecio detras de kido listo con un puño con el cual le dio a kido.

"asi que tu tambien derrotaste a hayate bueno entonces los tres no me dejan mas remedio que matarlos"dijo kido sin inmutarse por el golpe que recibio de laxus quien se sorprendio por ver el resultado.

sin previo aviso kido se movio a una gran velocidad para darle un fuerte golpe a naruto en el estomago provocandole que escupiera sangre por su boca y ser mandado a volar hacia atras y socar contra el suelo, luego kido se volteo a la misma velocida pero tocando con su otra mano una de las heridas de kenichi quien se cubrio esa parte distrayendose y sin ver que kido levanto su pierna derecha para darle una patada en su mejilla izquierda para tambien conectarle a laxus quien intento cubrirse pero la fuerza de la patada era mucha como para bloquearla.

en ese momento kido atrapo a kenichi quien no salio disparado por poner su mano en el suelo y girar para no extrellarse con algo pero no le sirvio por que lo atraparon con un abrazo de oso el cual lo apretaba con mucha fuerza, pero kenichi no espero el cabezazo de kido lo cual le provoco que se le abriera parte de su cabeza y empezara a sangrar.

"!KENICHI/LAXUS/NARUTO¡"gritaron una voces femeninas haciendo que kido volte la mirada para ver a las chicas.

"y yo me preguntaba donde estaban las chicas de aquella vez y resulta que estaban en otro sitio"dijo kido mirando a las chicas que se prepararon para ir contra el pero los chicos las detuvieron.

"no se metan en esto esta es nuestra pelea no la suya"dijo naruto quien se reincorporaba igual que laxus.

"pero naruto ustedes no pueden solos contra el"le dijo sarada a naruto.

"y que a ustedes se les olvido que tampoco pueden contra el"contesto laxus mientras kenichi se levantaba y empezo a darle golpes a kido quien le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

"pero casi los tres ya estan muertos si siguen peleando contra el asi"dijo mirajane.

"eso no nos importa nosostros seguiremos peleando hasta el ultimo aliento"contesto esta vez naruto.

"por favor dejenos ayudar..."estaba tratando de decir kisara hasta que kenichi grito.

"!NO QUEREMOS SU AYUDA CHICAS ESTA PELEA ES NUESTRA NOSOTROS ACEPTAMOS MORIR SI NO PODEMOS DERROTARLO AHORRA SEGURAMENTE MATARA A MAS DE NUESTROS CAMARADAS¡"grito kenichi a las chicas y haciendo que sus amigos asientan.

 _"al parecer ninguno de estos tres se piensa dar por vencido ademas ninguno puede darme mucha pelea en esas condiciones pero puedo ver que esas chicas se preocupan de ellos excepto la chica kaguya que al parecer solo quiere salvarlos auque ellos no quieran bueno entonces los dejare inconsientes a todos ellos para irme"_ penso kido en su mente para luego mirar hacia la aldea y le llegara otro pensamiento.

 _"pero ese sujeto estaba usando pesos cuando me golpeo la primera vez y pude sentir que tenia mucha fuerza espero algun dia poder pelear contra el asi hasta ese entonces no dejare de entrenar hasta poder aguantar esos golpes que me dieron el y el niño uzumaki"_ penso kido para concentrarse en los tres.

naruto, kenichi y laxus se prepararon para golpear a kido quien solo se quedo quieto donde estaba y solo se limitaba a mirar a cada uno de ellos con su rabillo del ojo, entonces los tres fueron a darle un golpe pero kenichi como estaba mas cerca estaba apunto de atinarle hasta que kido se movio a un lado para luego golpearlo en la nuca dejandolo inconsiente.

laxus al ver eso uso su dragon force como tambien usar su cuerpo del rayo de la energia magica que le quedaba para llegar hacia kido quien hizo lo mismo con laxus quien volteo para tratar de golpearlo otra vez pero solo recibio un golpe en el estomago y uno en la nuca dejandolo igual que a kenichi.

naruto quien habia usado otra vez la tecnica que aprendio de gurinka aparecio detras de kido solo para que hiciera lo mismo que con sus amigos dejandolo inconsiente, las chicas al ver que los chicos cayeron se arrojaron al ataque y la primera en ir fue erza quien uso su magia de armadura para atacar con su espada la cual fue detenida por el puño de kido.

"niña crees que me podrias cortar con eso por favor hasta yo ya eh roto las garras de yuo varias veces y tu crees que podras hacerlo"le dijo kido a erza quien no se inmuto pero luego sintio un golpe en su estomago y precisamente en su armadura.

todas las demas chicas vieron como kido con un solo golpe pudo romper la armadura de erza como tambien vieron como golpeo en la cara a erza para luego darle un golpe en el cuello dejandola igual que a los chicos, mirajane se enojo por como kido trato a erza y se arrojo contra el para golpearlo pero recibio lo mismo que las demas quienes lo intentaron dejando solamente a kanna y shigure contra kido.

"bien ¿cual de las dos vendra ahorra?"pregunto kido a las dos.

sin recibir respuesta kanna y shigure fueron contra el pero solo tuvieron el mismo resultado que los demas, en ese momento kido se dispuso a irse pero escucho como uno de ellos se levanto asi que volteo para ver quien era y vio que era kenichi al cual pudo ver que sus pupilas no estaban se pregunto si estaba muerto pero no por que el solo se le dio un golpe para dejarlo inconsiente nada mas asi que eso lo sorprendio un poco.

"al parecer puedes luchar aun estando inconciente chico pero mejor quedate en el suelo por que ahorra no te quiero matar"le dijo kido a kenichi quien no respondio y solamente se dispuso a correr hacia el.

pero antes que llegara a donde kido alguien le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, kido miro quien dejo a kenichi en el suelo y pudo reconocer al sujeto.

"oh eres tu kaiku hace tiempo que no te veia"saludo kido al sujeto que tenia puesta una tunica de color negro con una mascar que representaba el yin y el yang.

"si kido a pasado tiempo al parecer cometiste tu lo acordamos"le dijo kaiku a kido quien solo miro a kenichi.

"¿lo mataste?"pregunto kido a kaiku quien nego.

"no solamente lo deje inconciente nada mas"le contesto kaiku a kido.

"que bien"dijo kido para tomar otra vez rumbo a donde probablemente cayo yuo o hayate.

kaiku miro a kenichi y pudo ver que tenia un aura muy poderosa seguramente seria un gran adversario para el a futuro pero por el momento lo dejaria asi.

 **(con dark)**

vemos que dark estaba teniendo una pelea a puñetazos limpios contra yagura quien estaba disfrutaba de la pelea reñida que estaba teniendo en este momento contra dark hizo si los dos estaban sangrando por cada golpe que se estaban dando entre ellos y dejandole al otro uno que otra parte morada o hinchada por la fuerza del golpe.

"esto si que es divertido no me habia divertido tanto desde hace mucho"dijo yagura mientras seguia golpeando a dark.

"ni yo desde que me enfrente a esos dos pseudo-jinchurikis"contesto dark mientras lanzaba otro golpe a yagura.

"que bueno es enfrentar a alguien que puede tener el titulo de tsukikage y de yodaime"dijo yagura con una sonrisa.

"si pero tu solamente eres el segundo al que enfrento que tiene el titulo de yodaime"le contesto dark nuevamente a yagura.

los dos se siguieron golpeando con sus puños por un buen rato hasta que yagura por falta de su vision no pudo atinarle el golpe a dark quien aprovecho eso para darle un golpe en el estomago a yagura quien escupio sangre pero eso acabo ahi por la sencilla razón que dark siguio con su puño cerrado en el estomago hasta que lo abrio y metio su mano en el estomago de yagura quien empezo a vomitar sangre por su boca.

"gra-gracias okami-shonin por la pelea que me diste y espero que nuestra futura pelea sea en otros terminos"agradecio yagura a dark quien no dijo nada.

dark espero que el cuerpo de yagura ya no se moviera para recostarlo suavemente en el suelo solo para levantarse y mirar el cuerpo sin vida de yagura el cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro la cual provoco que dark sonriera.

"yo tambien lo espero jinchuriki del sanbi y como merito de mi reconnocimiento por la pelea que me diste te dare esto"dijo dark para sacar una cinta de color negro.

"esto te reconoce como alguien que me dio una buena pelea yodaime mizukage yagura"fue lo ultimo que dijo dark para atarle la cinta a yagura en su brazo derecho para que se lo llevara a la tumba.

dark cuando termino se dejo llevar hasta que vomito algo de sangre y era sangre que contuvo por su pelea contra el sanbi y eso hizo que dark cayera al suelo para ponerse a descansarun buen presentimiento de que ganaron esta guerra.

en ese momento dark escucho unos pasos antes de quedar inconsiente.

 **(siete semanas despues)**

dark desperto y miro hacia todos lados para saber donde estaba y vio que se encontraba en una carpa medica de la rebelion lo cual significaba que ganaron la guerra, en ese momento dark se levanto de la camilla en la cual estaba para buscar algo que ponerse y eso era sus pantalones por que su camiseta fue destruida en la batalla con el sanbi.

dark pudo encontrar sus pantalones y ponerselos para salir de la carpa, cuando salio pudo ver lo que quedaba de la aldea por la destrucion que dejo yagura en modo biju con el sanbi, ese momente se dispuso a buscar a los demas que seguramente estarian en la carpa de comando por que la torre mizukage estaba destruida.

asi que se dispuso a ir a la carpa de comando y mientras iba pudo notar la miradas como saludos que estaba recibiendo de los aldeanos que estaba en la base de la rebelion antes de que la guerra empezase, cuando vio la carpa de comando apuro el paso para llegar a ella cuando entro pudo ver a sus alumnos y a las chicas, pudo ver claramente que sus alumnos estaban con unas cuantas vendas igual que las chicar pero solo unas cuantas.

"al parecer ya despertaste dark-san"dijo una sonriente mei a dark.

"si ¿asi que esto significa que ganamos la guerra verdad?"pregunto dark a mei o Ao.

"asi es y todo gracias a ti y tus alumnos que dieron todo contra ese ninja kido pero fueron derrotados"contesto mei a dark quien miro a sus alumnos quienes no podian verlo a los ojos.

"oigan chicos tranquilos de la derrota se aprende no importa el numero de derrotas o de victorias lo que importa es que estan vivos"les dijo dark a sus alumnos quienes asintieron.

"bien entonces como ganamos eso significa que se iran ¿verdad?"pregunto mei.

"si pero igual algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro"contesto dark a mei quien asintio.

"bien entonces dejenme darles las gracias por su ayuda en esta guerra"dijo mei agradeciendo a todos.

"una cosa mas quieron pedirles un favor"dijo dark.

"¿cual favor dark?"pregunto Ao a dark.

"quiero que le den a yagura un entierro digno"pidio dark.

"esta bien se lo daremos por que se lo merece por como fue antes de que esta guerra empezara"dijo mei aceptando la peticion de dark.

"gracias"agradecio dark haciendo una reverencia a mei.

con eso todos los ocupantes de la carpa salieron para ir a arreglar sus cosas para marcharse de la aldea sin antes agradecer a todos los habitantes de kiri por su ospitalidad pero antes de irse dark le pregunto a Ao si habia visto a una mujer que habia en una foto que el tenia a lo que Ao dijo que nunca habia visto a esa mujer a lo que dark agradecio.

asi todo el grupo acompañados por kanna quien se despidio de mei con un fuerte abrazo entre ambas, kanna se habia separado de mei para voltearse y despedirse de su hogar de muchos años para seguir a dark y los demas quienes la recibieron con una gran bienvenida en el grupo y algo le decia a kanna que en algun momento todos ellos seran como una gran familia.

"sensei ¿ahorra vamos a ir a iwa verdad?"pregunto laxus a dark.

"si pero antes ayudaremos a kanna a buscar a su hermano"contesto dark a la pregunta de laxus.

"genial no puedo esperar para conocer mas aldeas de las naciones elementales"dijo una sarada sonriendo.

"vaya si que esta de buen humor sarada"dijo kisara a sarada.

"si acaso te molesta"le contesto sarada a kisara.

"claro que no pero yo crei que te ibas a quedar callada todo el viaje como cuando nos conocimos"le dijo kisara.

"igual aunque lo hiciera la usaria otra vez como saco de golpear y si siguen asi las usare a las dos"les dijo kanna a las dos quienes se asustaron por ese comentario.

"¿puedo usar a una de ellas si eso pasa?"pregunto erza a kanna quien asintio.

"!OYE¡"gritaron las dos chicas a erza quien no se inmuto por el grito.

"ahi no quisiera saber como terminara al momento en que una de ellas explote y se lance sobre erza"dijo mirajane a ultear quien asintio.

"te parece si apostamos"sugirio ultear a mirajane.

"a ¿cual le vas de las dos?"pregunto mirajane a ultear.

"a kisara ¿y tu?"contesto y pregunto ultear a mirajane.

"yo a sarada"contesto mirajane para asi comenzar una conversasion entre ellas.

los unico que no hablaron mucho fueron dark, naruto, kenichi, laxus y shigure quienes se mantuvieron callados solo se iban a dedicar a escuchar lo que hablaran las demas chicas.

 **(cinco meses despues)**

vemos a todo el grupo bajando de un barco con algunos pasajeros en ellas habian pasados unos meses desde que se fueron de kiri y en ese lapso de tiempo la relacion de todos ellos fue buena shigure y kanna se hicieron muy buenas amigas en ese tiempo.

la relacion de erza, sarada y kisara se era algo buena cuando se trataba de usar a las dos ultimas como saco de boxeo a lo cual siempre provocaba que ellas pelearan entre ellas y eso a dark al principio lo empezo molestar asi que utilizo sus puertas oscuras para golpearlas y dejarlas inconsientes.

por penultimo mirajane y ultear se habian estado llevando bien por siempre apostar sobre cual de las dos amigas pero debes en cuando ultear se la pasaba hablando mas con dark que con mirajane quien hablaba con naruto, kenichi o laxus quienes debes en cuando se sonrojaban por que ella mencionaba a quien les gustaba mas a cada uno.

y por ultimo dark, naruto , kenichi y laxus los cuatro se seguian tratando de costumbre entre ellos pero igual uno confiaba en el otro y debes en cuando alguno de los chicos le preguntaba quien estaba en la foto que dark le mostro a Ao pero siempre les decia que era algo sumamente personal para el y cuando llege el momento les dira quienes estan en esa foto.

pero literalmente todos ellos se llevaban bastante bien, cuando llegaban a cada aldea todos empezaban a buscar pistas sobre el paradero del hermano de kanna y no solo eso dark tambien buscaba pistas sobre la mujer y una niña de cabello rojo a lo cual siempre tenian el mismo resultado en cada una.

cuando bajaron se pusieron en marcha hacia la aldea donde dark vivio toda su vida y fue reconocido como igual que respetado no solo por su fuerza si no tambien por su lealtad a la aldea que lo acogio con su familia y toda la aldea tenia mucha fe en el ademas el nunca los a decepcionado aun cuando fueron en tiempos de guerras donde el siempre protegia a sus camaradas.

mientras caminaban dark miro a todos lados para encontrarse con su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo aparte de rasa con el cual tenia una amistad y rivalidad entre los do pero igual eran buenos amigos.

"hola dark que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando con nuestra futura Daimyō de nuestro pais"dijo kitsuchi a dark quien miro a la Daimyō quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

"hola dark-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo mio"dijo la Daimyō con una sonrisa a dark quien tambien sonrio cosa que a kanna le parecio un poco raro.

"si hace tiempo que no nos veiamos lady tsunika"dijo dark a la Daimyō conocida como tsunika.

"si es verdad pero acuerdate que no me agrada que me llamen asi solo llamame por mi nombre"le dijo tsunika mirando a dark con unos ojos que le prometian dolor.

"a mi me vale ademas has intentado esa mirada varias veces conmigo y nunca a funcionado"le dijo dark a tsunika.

"si que eres aburrido pero igual vamos tenemos que irnos"dijo tsunika para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia sus subditos.

todos entraron a donde estaba tsunika quien se sento al lado izquierdo mientra que en lado derecho estaba kanna quien los miraba con duda, kitsuchi estaba al lado de naruto mientras que erza estaba al lado de este y kenichi estaba al lado de ella seguido de laxus, mirajane, ultear, shigure,kisara y sarada.

"oye dark una pregunta"dijo tsunika a dark.

"cual"contesto dark.

"¿quien es esa mujer que esta encima de tu cabeza?"pregunto tsunika para que los demas levantaran la mirada para ver a una mujer de cabello morado piel negra y unos ojos color dorado.

"ah ella es mi hermana mayor"respondio dark a tsunika.

"nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana mayor"dijo tsunika a dark.

"nunca preguntaste adema el unico que lo sabe es kitsuchi"contesto dark a tsunika.

"es verdad pero nunca me dijiste que apariencia tenia"dijo kitsuchi para que dark lo mirara y se acordara de algo.

"oye kitsuchi ¿onoki-sensei menciono algo cuando te envie esa carta?"pregunto dark a su amigo quien solo suspiro y se puso cerca del oido de dark quien al escucharlo que le dijo se enojo.

"pueden parar esta cosa"pidio dark mientras sonreia que indicaba que alguien iba a sufrir.

los subditos pararon para que dark saliera y ver a donde estaban solo para empezar a correr como un demonio hacia iwa para empezar a castrar a su estupido sensei, mientras los demas solo se preguntaban que lo hizo enojar tanto.

"ahi espero que dark no lo deje como la ultima vez que se entero de algo"dijo kitsuchi por ver como su amigo se fue.

 **(en iwa)**

vemos a onoki haciendo su papeleo de costumbre en su oficina pero se estaba aburriendo de firmar cada uno de estos papeles y ya queria que dark tomara el manto para que se pudiera retirar del puesto.

unos momentos mas tarde sintio como el suelo empezaba a temblar y esperaba que no fuera otra vez la madre de dark quien estaba haciendo eso por que si no iba a dejarla con un monton de papeles que ella debe firmar por cada vez que hacia algo como esto.

sin darse cuenta oniki alguien abrio su puerta de una patada, en ese momento onoki oyo pasos que se acercaban y pidio que no fuera mas papeleo por ya estaba harto pero esa idea se fue hasta que escucho una voz.

"hola onoki-sensei prepararese para sufrir lo que prometi"dijo dark para que onoki se asustara.

"no se de que hablas dark"dijo onoki solo para que dark se pusiera mas enojado.

"oh enserio por que kitsuchi me dijo que me iban a darme el puesto de tsuchikage si te pasaba algo"dijo dark tronandose los puños.

"por favor no me hagas daño soy tu sensei y tsuchikage"pidio onoki a dark.

"si lo se pero tu eres el unico quien me hace enojar mucho asi que preparate"dijo dark para empezar a golpear a onoki quien grito y todos los de la aldea escucharon el grito lo que provoco una gota de sudor.

 **(unas horas despues)**

vemos como los demas habian llegado a la aldea y yoruichi se veia facinada por ver la aldea donde su hermano menor se crecio toda la vida ademas era la primera vez que la veia por que nunca pudo verla con sus pro propios ojos por las responsabilidades que tenia pero ahorra podia estar todo el tiempo con dark.

"asi este es el lugar donde dark crecio es inpresionante"dijo yoruichi.

"si ademas aqui es donde dark es muy reconocido y conociendolo en este momento estara en el cementerio de la aldea"dijo kitsuchi para que demas se preguntaran por que estaria ahi excepto tsunika.

"¿por que esta ahi?"pregunto yoruichi.

"por que ahi estan las tumbas de nuestro nidaime tsuchikage tambien la de mi esposa y nuestra compañera de equipo"respondio kitsuchi a yoruichi.

"ahorra que me acuerdo ella murio en la tercera guerra"dijo yoruichi para que los demas se acordaran lo que les conto dark con sus experiencias en la segunda y tercera guerra ninja.

"si y fue asesinada por tu exmadre joven uzumaki"contesto kitsuchi para todos ellos miraran a naruto.

"¿enserio?"pregunto naruto a kitsuchi.

"si la hannabero sangriento kushina namikaze mato a mi esposa en la guerra"respondio kitsuchi a naruto quien odio mas a kushina por arrebatarle a alguien que a su sensei apreciaba.

"tranquilo naruto seguramente dark-sensei no te odia si no a tu exkaasan"dijo kenichi para levantarle los animos a su amigo igual que laxus.

"lo que dijo kenichi es verdad"dijo dark apareciendo en medio del grupo.

"espero que no hayas dejado a mi padre como la otra vez"pidio kitsuchi a dark.

"na los medico dijeron que como su cuerpo se acostumbro a lo que le hago cuando me hace enojar que mañana despertara"contesto dark a kitsuchi quien suspiro de alivio.

"bien entonces mañana nos vemos para seguir con nuestro juego de shogi"dijo kitsuchi despidiendose de los demas.

"bueno vamos a mi casa para que descansen del viaje que tuvimos"dijo dark para ir en direccion a su casa con tsunika quien se puso al lado de el provocando algunos celos a kanna quien no sabia por que pero no le tomo importancia.

"espero que sea la casa que mande a contruir por que no quiero tener las preguntas de tu madre"dijo tsunika a dark.

"tu crees que me agrada vivir con ella desde hace dos años que estoy viviendo solo en esa casa"contesto dark a tsunika.

"oye ototto ¿acaso los dos son pareja?"pregunto yoruichi activando su instinto de hermana sobreprotectora.

"claro que no solo somos amigos desde ese tonta mision falsa que me hizo onoki-sensei" respondio dark a la pregunta que le hizo yoruichi.

mientras caminaban un hombre borracho se paso al lado de ultear y la tomo del brazo haciendo que esta volte y ver al hombre.

"oye niña ¿no quieres pasarla bien con un hombre como yo?"pregunto el hombre para que todos los demas se detuvieran y voltearan.

ultear iba a golpear al hombre por esa pregunta tan tonta pero no fue necesario por que dark aparecio frente ella para darle una patada al hombre quien fue mandado al suelo y hacer que este se levantara.

"oye cual estu problema maldito idio..."se detuvo el hombre al ver quien lo pateo y pudo reconocer al shonin de iwa.

"disculpate con ella o te mato"ordeno dark con una cara que asusto al hombre.

"lo siento señorita no volvera a pasar lo prometo por favor perdoneme"rogo el hombre a ultear.

"esta bien te perdono pero que no vuelva a pasar"dijo ultear con una voz que asusto mucho mas al hombre quien se volteo hacia dark.

"por favor dark-sama perdoneme la vida y no volvere hacer eso a su hija por favor"rogo el pobre por sentir tanto miedo que le daban dark y ultear quienes les parecio extraño lo que dijo el hombre.

"ella no es mi hija idiota asi que ya vete antes de que cambie de opinion"le dijo dark al hombre quien agradecio para luego irse de ahi.

"¿por que ese tonto creyo que soy tu hija?"pregunto ultear todavia extrañada.

"no se ademas tu ni yo nos parecemos en nada"respondio dark para que ultear estuviera deacuerdo.

"bueno ese es la persona numero cincuenta que los ve como padre e hija y todavia no entienden el por que"dijo naruto a los demas en un susurro.

"si ademas cualquiera los puede confunfir por la personaliad y el miedo que dan los dos"dijo laxus para que los demas esten de acuerdo.

asi todos siguieron todo el trayecto hacia donde se encontraba la casa de dark mientras hablaban entre todos ellos para asi empezar a reirse un poco.

 **(en la casa de dark)**

todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos por como estaba la casa de dark excepto el propietario y tsunika quien vio la cara de sorpresa de todos asiendo que riera de ellos hasta que recibio una golpe en su cabeza.

"no te rias de ellos ademas ellos nisiquiera han visto el interior y no me agrada nada como los miras"le dijo dark a tsunika quien bufo.

todos entraron a la casa para volverse a sorprender por todo lo que habia por que esto paracia como el palacio de un daimiyo por parte de kanna, sarada y naruto, por la parte de erza, mirajane, ultear y laxus se veia como la de el castillo de un mansion de alguien millonario de su mundo igual que el de shigure, kisara y kenichi a la unica que no le sorprendio fue a yoruichi quien ya estaba acostumbrada a casa en la sociedad de almas.

"les dire que en esta casa ahi nueve habitaciones cada una con un baño personal mientras que el pasillo que esta detras de la escalera hay una biblioteca la cual esta conectada con las aguas termales y como veran la cocina esta aqui al lado mientras que la sala de estar al otro lado y para terminar la zona de entrenamiento de esta casa esta abajo en el sotano"dijo dark a los demas quienes se sorprendieron por todo lo que tenia la casa.

"ademas eso no es todo por que arriba esta la terrasa con una piscina"dijo tsunika para que los demas se sorprendan aun mas.

"entonces yo me pido las termas"dijo yoruichi para ponerse a caminar hacia donde estaban las termas.

"yo la biblioteca"dijo erza para ir con yoruichi.

"yo tambien pido la biblioteca"dijo ultear para seguir a las chicas igual que shigure.

"¿quieren ir a la piscina chicas?"pregunto kanna a las chicas.

"hai"respondieron mirajane, sarada y kisara.

"¿por donde se baja para ir a la zona de entrenamiento?"pregunto laxus solo para que dark apuntara a una puerta que habia en la cocina.

"entonces yo y kenichi vamos a piscina"dijo naruto para ir con kenichi hacia donde fueron las demas chicas dejando a dark con tsunika.

"sabes que pudiste quitarte esa ropa de Daimyō cuando entramos verdad"dijo dark a tsunika quien se encogio de hombros.

"lo se pero no queria que alguien de otra aldea vea que a un o una Daimyō no le gusta esa ropa aunque la odio bastante cuando sea Daimyō hablare con los demas para que acordemos que usaremos nuestra ropa que nos agrada"contesto tsunika para empezar a sacarse el atuendo para quedarse con su ropa casual mientra que dark le entragaba algo con que sacarse el maquillaje.

cuando termino solamente quedo su otra ropa y dejando su cabello suelto el cual era de color celeste y la ropa que tenia consistia de un pantalon rojo con una chaqueta cafe y debajo de esta habia una camisa con tirantes de color celeste ademas tenia unas sandalias de color negro y el color de piel era moreno.

"oh si ahorra ya estoy mas liviana por quitarme ese estupido vestido"dijo tsunika mientras daba una voltereta en el aire para despues saltar hacia atras para aterrizar sobre dark quien solo le la quito de encima.

"ve hacer otra cosa mientras voy a ponerme ropa y en ponerme en contacto con el clan okami"dijo dark a tsunika mientras el se iba a su habitación.

"que aburrido eres pero igual mejor pero igual ire a darme un chapuzon en la piscina"dijo tsunika para ir a la azotea.

dark llego a su habitación y empezo a buscar ropa para ponerse para luego salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la azote donde estaba su lugar favorito para meditar y ponerse en contacto con leroshin o alguien mas del clan okami.

cuando llego pudo ver como los que estaban en la piscina estaban se divertian en ella, dark solamente se sento en una esquina para empezar a ponerse en contacto con el clan okami.

 _"hola alguien me escucha"_ pregunto dark en su mente.

 **"si dark te escuchamos perfectamente"** dijo la voz de kurobane.

 _"kurobane-sama ¿como se encuentra leroshin?"_ le pregunto dark a kurobane sobre el estado de su amigo.

 **"esta asalvo pero todavia tiene unas costillas rotas las chicas lo estan tratando mientras redbanod esta buscando las hierbas para empezar el ritual de sanación"** respondio kurobane a dark quien se alegro por como se encontraba su amigo.

 _"que bueno espero que se recupere pronto"_ dijo dark para que kurobane se ponga serio.

 **"dark quiero que tu y naruto vengan aqui para seguir su entrenamiento con gurinka para que tambien lo entrene en las puertas oscuras mientras que tu lo haces conmigo para que puedas acceder a la segunda fase de las puertas"** le dijo kurobane a dark quien asintio para despues cortar la comunicación.

cuando abrio los ojos pudo ver que la piscina ahorra estaba con todos en ella entonces dark se levanto para sacarse la camiseta igual que las sandalias para luego ir con los demas a disfrutar del agua.

 **(en la noche)**

vemos como todos estaban comiendo en el salon que habia en la segunda planta ademas se habian demorado mucho casi todos en encontrar el salon por que a alguien se le olvido decirles donde estaba.

"naruto tu y yo mañana iremos al reino de invocacion del clan okami para que puedas utilizar las puertas oscuras"dijo dark a naruto quien lo miro.

"¿esa cosa que use contra kido?"pregunto naruto a dark quien asintio.

"ademas de eso ustedes dos kenichi y laxus tienen prohibido entrenar hasta que regresemos"dijo dark mirando a los mencionados.

"pero sensei necesitamos entrenar para cualquier cosa"protesto laxus a dark.

"lo se pero kenichi y tu necesitan descansar por que ni creas que no se que tienes una herida en tu pierna derecha"le dijo dark a laxus para que se sorprenda.

"¿como lo supo?"pregunto laxus a dark.

"desde que salimos de kiri no creas que la podias ocultar de mi"respondio dark a laxus quien se maldijo por eso.

"oye dark cambiando de tema ¿cuanto tiempo ustedes estaran fuera?"pregunto tsunika.

"como dos meses como maximo y cuando volvamos les aseguro que los entrenare con el entrenamiento que llamo entrenamiento hakuto"respondio dark para mirar a su alumnos quienes lo miraron para que se asustaran por la sonrisa que puso.

 **(minutos mas tarde)**

vemos a kanna en la azotea mientras que los demas duermen en sus habitaciones, ella se encontraba en ese lugar para mirar a las estrellas y preguntarse donde estara su hermano menor pero escucho unos pasos que venia hacia ella asi que volteo la cabeza para ver a dark.

"¿que haces aqui a estas horas?"pregunto dark quien se sento al lado de kanna.

"solo pensando donde estara mi hermano pequeño desde hace años que no lo veo desde que comenzo la guerra civil de kiri no eh podido encontrarlo"respondio kanna a dark quien solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

"al parecer somos iguales kanna por que yo tambien busco a alguien o mas bien a dos personas"le dijo dark a kanna.

"¿son quienes estan en esa foto?"pregunto kanna a dark quien asintio.

"si yo las eh estado buscando desde que la tercera guerra ninja acabo"respondio dark a kanna mientras que dark sacaba la foto.

kanna vio la foto donde aparecian dark con el atuendo ninja de iwa al lado de una mujer con la banda ninja de kiri y al medio estaba la niña que dijo la cual tenia el cabello color rojo y unos ojos marrones y se podia ver que estaba sonriendo junto aun perro de pelaje rojo mientras era tomada de las manos de dark y la mujer quienes estaban sonriendo.

"¿quien es la niña, el perro y la mujer?"pregunto kanna a dark.

"la niña mi hija adoptiva tayuya y la mujer es con la que la crie como la mujer con quien tuve mi primera vez por culpa de la maldicion que tenemos los invocadores del clan okami y el perro es la mascota de tayuya"respondio dark a kanna.

"¿de que se trata esa maldición que hablas?"pregunto kanna a dark.

"bueno se trata que cada vez que nosotros estamos cercar de alguien nos empezamos una epoca de apareamiento y solo nos pasa a los invocadores del clan okami a no importa el sexo cada uno tiene los efectos pero cuando es la segunda luna llena solo puedes hacerlo con quien lo hiciste"respondio dark a kanna.

"entonces a naruto tambien le pasara eso"dijo kanna dandose una idea.

"si pero no tienes que dejarlo que este cerca de una de las chicas en ese momento"le dijo dark a kanna quien miro al cielo para ver seguir viendo las estrella.

dark hizo lo mismo pero recostandose en el suelo para tambien ver las estrellas junto con kanna quien solamente miraba las estrellas pero dark sabia que estaba ocultando partes de sus sentimientos como tambien ella estaba conteniendo las lagrimas asi que se puso en posicion de sentado para poner nuevamente su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de kanna quien luego se sorprendio.

dark la puso cerca de el para que kanna lo mirara.

"¿que haces dark?"pregunto kanna a dark.

"ya no contegas tus lagrimas kanna puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y no me digas de que no se de que estoy hablando por que lo sabes asi que desahogate todo lo que quieras"respondio dark a kanna para que ella solo comenzara a llorar.

dark solo dejo que ella siguiera llorando por la perdida de todo su clan y por su hermano perdido, el no dejo en ningun momento de consolar a kanna quien ya estaba parando de llorar por todo lo que habia perdido.

"¿ya estas tranquila kanna?"pregunto dark a kanna quien asintio para luego levantar la vista para mirar a dark a los ojos.

kanna sin aviso beso a dark en los labios para sorpresa de dark quien tenia los ojos abiertos por el beso que lo pillo desprevenido pero igual cerro los ojos y abrazar a kanna quien lo correspondio, asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que sus pulmones solicitaron oxigeno asi rompiendo el beso y haciendo que kanna dejo su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de dark quien solo siguio abrazando a kanna quien se quedo dormida.

"no quiero perder a nadie mas por que no quiero estar nunca mas sola"dijo kanna mientras dormia a lo que dark solamente la abrazo fuertemente para recofortarla.

"te prometo kanna que ninguno de nosotros te dejara sola nisiquiera yo por que te protegere con mi vida ademas todos nosotros somos ahorra tu familia"dijo dark prometiendoselo a kanna quien sonrio mientras seguia dormida.

dark se levanto con kanna en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, ademas dark dentro de juraba si alguien la lastimaba iba a sufrir mucho por que de este momento kanna era alguien sumamente uno de sus seres queridos mas apreciados.

 **y aqui llega el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado ademas aparecio un nuevo personaje que sera otro oponente de kenichi, como el aprecio de dark por sus oponentes y sus seres queridos.**

 **ademas tengo que decir que alguien descubrio a una de las chicas secretas del harem y la persona quien lo descubrio fue alkirius asi queda el harem con una cuantas añadidas.**

 **naruto harem:mikoto, matsuri, tayuya,kurenai, anko, yugao, erza, mirajane, ultear, temari, yugito, samui, karui , mabui, kurotsuchi y dos chicas por descubrir.**

 **si preguntan por que saque a ayame pues es por que creo que la pondre con shisui pero como el esta muerto ya tengo una idea como revivirlo.**

 **aparte de eso les deje una pista de quien podria ser la fem y esta estara en un triangunlo amoroso con dark y kanna, por cierto en el proximo capitulo sera donde se regresara a konoha si se que es un cliche pero danzo no creo que salga de konoha o si ademas no pienso hacer que naruto perdone a sus padres ni hermanos.**

 **con todo eso aclarado aqui me despido hasta la proxima.**


	9. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8:arduo entrenamiento y el regreso a la hoja.**

nos encontramos en un lugar del territorio del clan okami y podemos observar que hay cuatro siluetas dos eran de forma de lobos mientras que las otras tenian forma de humanos y quienes eran pues eran ni nada menos que dark, naruto, gurinka y kurobane quienes estaban entrenando en la montaña que habia en el territorio de invocación.

 **"vamos Dark acaso ese es todo tu poder por que me estas decepcionando"** le dijo Kurobane a Dark quien se levantaba del suelo.

"je no me importa como este Kurobane-sama por que este entrenamiento no se compara con el de todos mis senseis que e tenido"le contesto Dark a Kurobane quien solo volvio al ataque contra Dark mientras este activaba las puertas oscuras.

 **"vamos Naruto demuestrame lo que hiciste contra ese hombre"** le dijo Gurinka a Naruto mientras este trataba de abrir las puertas como su sensei quien podia tenerlas aun mas tiempo abiertas las puertas oscuras.

los cuatro habian estado entrenando por dos semanas sin descanso y por consecuencia tanto Dark como naruto se estaban cansando por la falta de sueño y tambien la falta de hambre, ademas al unico que de los dos que no le afectaba esas dos cosas era a Dark por que el ya habia eso este entrenamiento en el pasado con Leroshin cuando el abrio sus primeras puertas oscuras.

"Gurinka-sama yo ya no puedo seguir con este entrenamiento ademas es muy dificil poder hacerlo sin descansar y comer"dijo Naruto a Gurinka quien solo le dio un coletazo a naruto.

 **"Naruto recuerda lo que te hizo ese hombre con el cual peleaste tu y tus amigos los dejo a los tres fuera de combate de un solo golpe a cada uno de ustedes imaginate si el hubiera matado a uno de los dos lo hubieras dejado hacerlo"** le dijo Gurinka a Naruto quien se empezo a enojar al acordarse de Kido y la forma en como los humillo a los tres.

Gurinka veia como lo que dijo a Naruto estaba funcionando a la perfección solo esperaba que el empezara darse cuenta lo que abria las puertas oscuras, mientras Dark seguia teniendo su riña contra Kurobane este solo se concentraba en como Dark estaba haciendo este entrenamiento ademas sabia que el y Leroshin tenian muy buena conexion entre los dos asi que por esa parte el sabia mas de cada cosa como algunas cosas.

"vamos lobo anciano demuestrame de lo que eres capaz"dijo Dark a Kurobane quien solo se puso mas salvaje.

 **"no te creas tanto Dark solo por que pudiste abrir parte de la segunda fase de las puertas oscuras"** contesto Kurobane a Dark mientras el trataba de ir a la segunda fase.

Dark seguia empezo a esquivar un monton de ataques que venian de Kurobane quien iba con mucha velocidad la cual le era algo dificil a Dark por que era distinta con la cual se enfrento en la prueba que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con el, Naruto seguia tratando de abrir las puertas oscuras mientras que Gurinka seguia atacandolo lo cual le era muy dificil de hacer.

 **"sigue acordandote Naruto en como ese hombre los dejo a los tres y casi mata a uno de tus amigos acaso lo vas a perdonar por como iba a matarlo"le dijo aun mas Gurinka a Naruto quien se empezo a imaginar a Kido con la cabeza de Kenichi en su mano mientras que el corazón de Laxus en la otra.**

" **PRIMERA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "pronuncio Naruto para que su cuerpo empezara a tomar la misma forma que utilizo contra Kido la primera vez que combatieron.

"bien Naruto lo consiguio pero necesita mas tiempo para activar las demas"dijo Dark cuando le eso una mirada a Naruto mientras que seguia teniendo su pelea contra Kurobane.

 **"!NO TE DISTRAIGAS DARK¡"le grito Kurobane a Dark para que este esquivara el ataque de Kurobane.**

"no creas que me dare por vencido por que ahora es mi turno de activar las puertas oscuras fase dos"dijo Dark para empezar a acordarse de un sueño que tuvo hace mucho tiempo donde podia ver a Rasa su amigo y rival atravesado por una espada.

" **PUERTAS OSCURAS FASE DOS ABIERTAS** "pronuncio Dark para que todo su cuerpo se le empezara a desaparecer toda la oscuridad que tenia.

el cuerpo de Dark le empezo a salir algo de pelo mientras su ropa se rompia y la boca de Dark se estaba agrandando un poco para tener la forma de un lobo mientra que la parte donde estaba su trasero se le empezo a aparecer una cola como tambien sus manos le empezaban a crecer las uñas.

cuando todo el cuerpo de Dark se formo la parte de lobo que tenia que ver con el clan okami, Cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver como parte de pelaje era de color amarillo oscuro asi que supuso que esto tenia que ver con su conexión con Leroshin y eso lo hizo sonreir asi que fijo su mirada sobre Kurobane.

"espero que este listo Kurobane-sama por que ahora esto se pondra divertido"dijo Dark a Kurobane.

 **"si lo que dices es cierto espero que lo demuestres"** contesto Kurobane a Dark para que ambos se empezaran a pelear otra vez.

Naruto estaba teniendola algo dificil contra Gurinka por que ella era mas fuerte que eso y para que le pudiera hacer un daño mas mayor tendria que abrir la segunda puerta o las otras para que pudiera hacerle algo de daño con eso.

" **SEGUNDA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "pronuncio Naruto para que su cuerpo sintiera un poco mas de fuerza incrementara en el.

Naruto salto hacia Gurinka para seguir con la pelea de entrenamiento que tenian en este lugar del territorio de invocación del clan okami, En unos metros lejos del lugar podemos ver a Hikarilint quien estaba sanando a Leroshin quien todavia tenia algunos huesos rotos como heridas causadas por pelear contra el Sanbi ademas los dos estaban acompañados por Redbanod quien le estaba diciendo cada detalle a los dos de como iba el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo los cuatro que estaban en ese lugar.

 **"el chico uzumaki lo esta haciendo bien pero todavia le falta mucho por aprender de las puertas oscuras y por la parte de tu amigo Leroshin le esta dando pocas omplicaciones a Kurobane pero de todas maneras el estara listo para cuando entrene con Gurinka en el momento en el que pueda debloquear por completo la fase dos de las puertas para que despues yo o Hikarilint podamos entrenarlo el la fase tres"** explico Redbanod a los dos por cada movimiento que estaba viendo.

 **"Bien entonces cuando me recupere podre ir con Dark para abrir la novena puerta oscura"** dijo Leroshin para no perder las esperanzas por poder abrir las demas puertas con su amigo.

 **"No te muevas muevas mucho o tus heridas se volveran abrir ademas dark despues de este mini entrenamiento tendra que volver a su mundo para descansar un poco"** advirtio y dijo Hikarilint a Leroshin quien asintio.

 **"aunque me da la corazonada de que Dark en algun momento abrira la fase cuatro y en ese momento los dos seremos un solo individuo en el mismo cuerpo"** dijo Leroshin a los dos que estaban con el.

 **(dos semanas despues)**

vemos a Dark preparando sus cosas para volver a su hogar y asi descansar un buen rato por este entrenamiento que tuvo con Kurobane quien se encontraba siendo atendido por Hikarilint al mismo tiempo que Leroshin quien solo estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

"bueno es hora de irme diganle a Naruto que lo estare esperando para empezar con su entrenamiento como el de Laxus y Kenichi hasta luego Leroshin"se despidio Dark de los demas quienes asientieron para despues mirar adonde estaban Naruto y Gurinka.

 **(iwagakure no sato)**

Dark aparecio en su casa asi que dicidio entrar sin antes parar un golpe que venia directo a su cabeza, Desvio el golpe para luego darle a su atacante un golpe en el estomago solo para que despues Dark mirara quien era su atacante y suspiro por saber quien era.

"kaa-san ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que si sigues asi vas a terminar muerta?"pregunto Dark a la anciana que se encontraba delante suyo quien resulto ser su madre.

"una cuarenta veces sochi pero igual me alegra que estes de vuelta en la aldea"respondio la madre de Dark a su hijo.

"bien pero recuerda que en este momento tengo invitados en mi casa ademas no te le olvide que si vuelves a romper al de la casa que hizo construir Tsunika le tendras que pagar de lo que te queda"dijo Dark para entrar a su casa sin mirar a su madre quien estaba solo solto lagrimas estilo anime.

Dark cuando entro a su casa sintio que tenia que mirar arriba por algo asi que lo hizo y pudo ver a sus otros dos alumnos colgados en el techo con unas cuantas senbon, Suspiro nuevamente y espero que ninguno de los dos alla tratado de entrenar sin su permiso o hubiera eso enojar a Tsunika.

"¿como terminaron asi?"pregunto Dark a Laxus y Kenichi quienes estaban algo asustados.

"pues ver sensei es que le nosotros solo tratamos de ir a tomar un baño a las aguas termales y bueno Tsunika-sama creyo que eramos pervertidos asi que le ordeno a Kanna-san que nos colgara aqui arriba"respondio y explico Kenichi a su sensei quien solo dejo salir un suspiro de irritación.

"bien esperen un rato y los bajare a ustedes dos de ahi arriba"dijo Dark para ir a la cocina a preparales algo a sus alumno por que sabia que cuando Tsunika se enojaba dejaba siempre a alguien colgado por varios dias.

cuando paso el tiempo Laxus Y Kenichi estaban comiendo como si no hubieran comido por mucho tiempo asi que Dark supuso que estuvieron ahi colgados por un buen tiempo o en el momento en el que se fue, Asi que se dispuso a buscar a Tsunika lo cual no fue muy largo por que se encontraba en la piscina.

se acerco sin hacer ruido y la golpeo en la cabeza para dejarla inconsiente lo que funciono para luego llevarla a donde estaban sus dos alumnos comiendo los cuales al verla se asustaron y se escondieron detras de los muebles.

"no se asusten chicos ella no les va a hacer nada mientras este yo aqui presente asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse sigan comiendo mientras ella despierta"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos quien se acercaron cuidadosamente a sus asientos.

pasaron uno cinco minutos para que Tsunika despertara de donde la dejo Dark al momento en que vio a Laxus y Kenichi trato de tirarse sobre ellos pero no pudo por que alguien la sujeto en ese momento volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con Dark quien la miraba con una mirada que sabia que significaba.

"si los deje ahi por ser pevertidos"contesto Tsunika a la mirada de Dark.

"tu sabes bien que solo hay dos aguas termales y nadie puso cual era para cual asi que ese error es tuyo Tsunika"le dijo Dark a Tsunika para que esta pusiera una cara de reproche.

"juro que castigare a esos idiotas cuando vuelva al palacio"dijo Tsunika en voz baja.

"igual cambiando de tema ¿donde estan las demas?"pregunto Dark a los demas.

"bueno las chicas estan en la aldea mientras que erza esta en la biblioteca"contesto Tsunika.

"ya veo entonces yo me voy a dormir no me vayan a despertar hasta que vuelva Naruto por cierto Tsunika si vuelve a dejar a mis alumnos colgados por esa idiotes te juro que tu terminaras igual que ellos"dijo y advirtio Dark para irse a su habitación.

cuando entro a su habitación se saco la ropa que tenia rota para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama y ponerse a dormir por un largo tiempo por lo menos el tiempo necesario para dejar que su cuerpo empiece a sanar por todas la heridas que sufrio en ese entrenamiento que tuvo con Kurobane.

 **(un mes despues)**

vemos como todos estaban completamente tranquilos en la sala de Dark mientras este se estaba tomando una ducha en su cuarto sin que lo molestaran aparte de eso todos ellos estaban esperando a Naruto quien seguramente llegaba hoy de su entrenamiento con el clan Okami.

no les tomo mucho para todos los habitantes de la casa escucharan un ruido que vino de fuera de la casa asi que todos salieron para ir a recibir a Naruto quien aparecio con muchas heridas, cuando todos iban a tratar de dar un paso Dark aparecio delante de ellos.

"nadie se mueva el esta bien solo necesita descansar por el entrenamiento que tuvo nada mas"dijo Dark a todos.

"pero necesitamos curarles las heridas Dark"le dijo Yoruichi a su hermano menor.

"no es necesario por que el solo tiene que abrir la tercera puerta oscura y listo"le contesto Dark a Yoruichi quien no entendio.

"¿que quiere decir sensei?"pregunto Kenichi a Dark.

"pues que cada puerta oscura tiene una habilidad unica por ejemplo la septima te hace rejuvenecer por el tiempo que la tengas activa mientras que la tercera te da un factor curativo y para activar la novena puerta la tienes que absorber al lider de una de las tribus que tienes conexión"respondio y explico Dark a los demas.

"¿cuantas puertas oscuras tienen los invocadores del clan okami?"pregunto Laxus.

"son diez puertas oscuras pero esa puerta tiene un gran costo de ti"volvio a responder Dark.

"¿cual es el costo?"pregunto esta vez Kanna.

"solo eso les dire por el momento nada mas entendido"respondio por ultima vez Dark a los demas.

cuando Dark iba a ir hacia la aldea un halcon se puso sobre su hombro lo cual hizo que Dark viera que trai con el una carta el cual lo tomo de la pata del ave para luego darle una lata de gusanos a lo cual el halcon tomo como tambien tomo con su pico comida para aves.

cuando el ave se fue Dark abrio la carta para leerlo en voz alta para que los demas oyeran.

 _mi amigo y rival Dark te envio esta carta para decirte que voy ir a tu aldea para discutir la cosa del tratado que hicimos cuando estabas pero igual dejando eso de lado te aviso que el Raikage ya me dijo sobre esos anbu Raiz asi que espero que tengas un plan para dechasernos de ellos por ese maldito anciano de konoha rompio ya parte del tratado asi que tanto yo como el Raikage nos estamos dirigiendo hacia tsuchi no kuni para hablar sobre ese plan que tienes._

 _attetamente el Kazekage Rasa._

 _pd: llegaremos en cuatro semanas ademas yo y mi familia vamos a llevar a la amiga de temari asi que espero que tengas una forma para no hacer que se vean con tu alumno pelirojo._

"bueno al parecer Rasa va a venir asi que mejor voy preparando todo"dijo Dark despues de leer la carta salto de donde estaba hasta un edificio de la aldea para luego ir hacia la torre tsuchikage.

"¿que querra decir con anbu Raiz?"pregunto Kisara para que Kanna respondiera.

"los anbu Raiz son ninjas de konoha creados por un ninja que era estudiante del nidaime hokage Tobirama senju y el nombre de ese estudiante era Danzo shimura quien tambien era el compañero del sandaime hokage Hiruzen sarutobi ademas los anbu Raiz solo siguen las ordenes de Danzo o cuando el propio hokage quiere que los hombres de el quiere que hagan algo a las escondidas de la aldea siguen esas ordenes eso es lo que se por el momento" respondio y explico Kanna a los demas.

"al parecer lo conoces bastante bien Kanna"le dijo Yoruichi a Kanna.

"bueno casi cada aldea tiene registros sobre los acontecimientos de las guerras ninjas como los que se hicieron un nombre en ella y lei todo sobre los kages y los que pudieron ser lo"contesto Kanna.

"oigan no creen que debemos llevar a Naruto a su habitación por lo menos"sugirio Ultear a los demas.

"es verdad por que no lo vas a dejar tu Ultear"le dijo Sarada para luego cayera al suelo inconsiente por un golpe de Erza quien trai puesta su armadura casual.

"oye Erza no crees que te pasate con ese golpe"le dijo Mirajane a Erza mientras ella veia a Sarada.

"no ella seguramente este bien ademas no le di muy fuerte que digamos"contesto Erza solo para que luego sintiera un fuerte jalon de oreja de Kanna.

"Erza tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy larga sobre usar tus armadura cuando quieras"le dijo Kanna a Erza quien se asusto por la mirada de su sensei.

"bueno mientras Kanna habla con Erza que les parece ir a ver la aldea"sugirio Laxus a los que quedaban.

"yo le entro por que no pude ver toda esta aldea en todo caso"dijo Yoruichi para todos fueran hacia la aldea mientras que Kisara cargaba en su espalda a una inconsiente Sarada.

todos los demas se fueron por sus caminos mientra que Ultear llevaba a Naruto hacia su habitación y mientras lo llevaba ella podia sentir el aliento de Naruto en su cuello, Cuando llego al cuarto de Naruto deposito a este en la cama pero cuando lo hizo la mano de Naruto la sujeto de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el para luego abrazarla con un fuerte apreton.

"oye Naruto sueltame por favor"pidio Ultear a Naruto pero ella sabia que el estaba completamente dormido.

Ultear estuvo pensando un rato en como safarse del agarre de Naruto pero le era dificil por que su agarre se ponia mas fuerte asi que no hizo nada hasta que el agarre de Naruto se aflojara para salir de ahi.

solo pasaron unas horas desde el agarre fuerte de Naruto sobre Ultear la cual se quedo dormida junto con el mientras los dos dormian juntos alguien entro a la habitación y era Tsunika quien les trai algo para comer a los dos, Cuando dejo la comida a los dos ella los miro y le hizo recordar cuando ella conocio a Dark cuando hizo una mision para protegerla de unos ninjas de konoha en los tiempos de guerras shinobi.

"ojalas ella tenga suerte en lo que yo me rendi esa la vez que realmente me confese a Dark pero igual si no de todas maneras seguiran siendo amigos"dijo Tsunika en voz baja.

Tsunika dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejar a los dos tortolos dormir un rato, Cuando salio se encontro con Dark y Kanna quienes estaban hablando de algo que no sabia de que pero de todos modos fue hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

"hey ¿de que hablan?"pregunto Tsunika a los dos que la miraron.

"solo de lo que estaba hablando con mi sensei y el consejo nada mas"respondio Dark a Tsunika quien aveces maldijo a quien se le ocurrio la idea del consejo.

"si ademas tambien hemos estado hablan en como entrenar a nuestros alumnos yo con las chicas mientras que Dark con los chicos"le dijo Kanna.

"bueno si solo van hablar de eso por que mejor no tienen una cita"les dijo Tsunika a los dos pero solo Kanna se sonrojo por eso.

"por favor yo ahora no tenogo tiempo para eso pero si Kanna le gusta la idea podriamos intentarlo"contesto Dark a Tsunika.

"acaso te gusta Dark"insinuo Tsunika a Dark quien por dentro se sonrojo un poco.

"no seas idiota ya sabes como son mis gustos Tsunika-baka"le contesto Dark a Tsunika solo para que a ella le saliera una vena por el baka a ella.

"¿por cierto Dark crees que Naruto vaya a soltar en algun momento?"pregunto Kanna a Dark.

"si pero siempre y cuando ella no le toque donde estan las heridas estara bien"respondio Dark solo para que a las dos les saliera la duda.

"¿y por que no deben tocarlo en las heridas?"pregunto Tsunika esta vez.

"bueno digamos que si lo hacen se volvera completamente afectuoso con quien toco esa heridas ademas de eso tambien significaria que si sale la luna llena quien toco en este caso Ultear ella seria ya escogida como pareja de apareamiento"respondio y explico nuevamente Dark a las chicas.

"bueno en todo caso no es como si la fuera a dejar embarazada a la primera en todo caso ademas Naruto todavia es un niño en todo caso"dijo Tsunika para que a Dark le empezaran a salir unas cuantas gotas de sudor lo cual Kanna noto.

"¿por que estas sudando Dark?"pregunto Kanna a Dark y haciendo que Tsunika tambien lo note.

"pues veran digamos que Naruto oficialmente tiene 11 años ademas su esperma en estado de luna llena se vuelve fertil"contesto Dark a Kanna.

"!¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?¡"pregunto Tsunika con una fuerte grito a Dark.

"bueno digamos que la octava puerta te va haciendo mas mayor por cada vez que la usas pero solo el cuerpo ademas si la de ahi vas a la septima puerta te quedaras asi como por tres años y es casi igual las dos tienen al mismas funciones pero al reves"contesto Dark a Tsunika.

cuando terminaron de hablar fueron abajo a ver como se encontraban los demas y se llevaron una sorpresa de que habia un pastel de fresas en la cocina de Dark quien se preguntaba quien lo habia eso y no le tomo demasiado en descubrirlo por que era Erza quien lo habia eso ademas se estaba comiendo su porción.

Kanna agarro nuevamente a su alumna para llevarla a la zona de entrenamiento mientras dejaba a Dark y Tsunika en el lugar aparte de dejarlos algo incomodos a los dos por el ambiente.

"¿asi que todo bien con el plan?"pregunto Tsunika a Dark.

"si todo bien aparte tenemos las cosas para el plan asi que no hay de que preocuparse ademas se bien que vas a participar en todo esto"contesto Dark.

"que bien entonces yo mejor me voy a dormir por que algo me dice que los demas van a llegar un poco mas tarde"dijo Tsunika para irse a dormir.

"bien ahorra a ir a terminar ese juego con kitsuchi"dijo Dark para ir con su mejor amigo quien seguramente estaria en su casa o donde hicieron su prueba para combertise en compañeros de equipos.

 **(en la noche)**

vemos nuevamente a Kanna sentada en el techo de la casa de Dark el cual esta vez estaba al lado de ella, Los dos estaban mirando las extrellas que iluminaban el cielo igual que la noche en que Dark le conto parte de sus cosas.

"¿crees que en algun momento encontraremos a nuestros seres queridos Dark?"pregunto Kanna a Dark.

"seguramente los encontraremos Kanna ademas algo me dice que en algun momento los encontraremos ademas nunca debemos perder las esperanzas"respondio Dark a Kanna quien sonrio un poco.

"ojala tengas razón"dijo Kanna mientras seguia mirando las extrellas con Dark.

Dark en ese momento se le vino a la mente el lugar que solo les mostraba a los que tenian su confianza y amistad asi que tomo la mano de Kanna quien se sorprendio un poco por eso, Pero luego vio como los dos desaparecieron en un sushin de fuego para luego aparecer cerca de un lago y el cual le facino a Kanna por lo que veia.

"¿te gusta lo que ves Kanna?"pregunto Dark a kanna quien solo asintio.

"este lugar si que es hermoso Dark nunca eh visto un lugar asi en mi vida"dijo Kanna mientras seguia viendo el lugar.

"que bueno por que tu eres la septima persona a quien le muestro este lugar"le dijo Dark a Kanna.

"la septima ¿quienes eran los otros seis?"pregunto Kanna.

"los dos primeros son Kitsuchi y nuestra compañera de equipo mientras que el tercero es mi otro sensei de iwa Mu-sensei y la cuarta es Tsunika los otros son Han y Roushi ahora la ultima persona seria alguien que aprecie mucho en mi vida pero ahora esta muerta y es mi unica rival de esta aldea"respondio Dark a Kanna quien se pregunto quien era su unica rival de iwa.

"¿quien era tu unica rival?"pregunto nuevamente Kanna.

"la hija de Mu-sensei y su nombre era Muria"respondio Dark a Kanna.

"cuanto me hubiera gustado conocerla por lo menos"dijo Kanna solo para que a Dark se le saliera una pequeña lagrima por su ojo derecho al recordarla.

"si aunque algo me dice que primero te hubiera tratado de matar en todo caso por estar tan cerca de mi"dijo Dark para reir un poco.

"¿por que me trataria de matarme por estar cerca tuyo?"pregunto Kanna otra vez pero con algo de miedo.

"digamos que cuando termino la segunda guerra ninja me habia retado a una pelea en donde si yo perdia tendria que casarme con ella cuando se convirtiera en jounin o chunin pero yo siempre rechazaba esos desafios solo hasta que ella uso lo unico que me puede hacer aceptar una pelea y eso es mi puesto como shonin"respondio Dark a Kanna quien se asusto mucho.

"ademas ella es la primera persona en derrotarlo en combate"dijo la voz de Kitsuchi quien aparecio detras de ellos y dejando Sorprendida a Kanna.

"¿en verdad ella fue la primera en derrotar a Dark?"pregunto Kanna.

"si asi es por que los otros dos segun Dark los dos fueron el kazekage de suna Rasa y el otro fue Han el jinchuriki del Gobi"le contesto Kitsuchi solo para que luego fuera golpeado por dos puñetazos.

"hola Han y Roushi"saludo Dark a los agresores de Kitsuchi.

"hola Dark"saludo de vuelta el identificado Roushi a Dark.

"vuelve a decirme asi Kitsuchi y te juro que sera lo ultimo que digas"le advirtio el identificado Han a Kitsuchi.

"hai"dijo Kitsuchi.

"dejenme adivinar estan aqui para ver las tumbas de ellas"dijo Dark sin preguntar a los tres que estaban ahi.

los tres asintieron en respuesta a eso para luego fueran caminando hacia donde habian dos tumbas las cuales Kanna supiera imeditamente de quienes eran esas dos tumbas a las cuales vio que los cuatro dejaron sus respectivos ramos de flores en las dos tumbas.

"me pregunto en como hubiera sido si las dos hubieran seguido vivas"dijo Dark.

"probablemente Muria te habria dejado en cama un buen tiempo si se enteraba de que tenias a otra chica y que tu virginidad le pertenecia a otra"le dijo Kitsuchi a su amigo.

"si pero no me importa por que a mi solo me importan en este momento mis alumnos y mis amigos"dijo Dark para que despues mirara hacia donde estaba Kanna.

"bueno nosotros dos no vamos para dejarlos a ustedes solos"dijo Han para luego marcharse con Roushi quien se despidio de Dark y KItsuchi.

"oye Kitsuchi te molestari dejarme a solas con Kanna por favor"pidio Dark a su amigo quien asintio para retirarse y dejandolos solos a los dos.

Dark se acerco a Kanna quien estaba tocando con sus manos el agua del lugar y sin percatarse de que Dark estaba detras de ella, Cuando Kanna sintio unos brazos rodeandola miro hacia atras de ella solo para recibir un beso en los labios cortesia de Dark quien solo se dejo llevar por el momento igual que Kanna al momento en que los dos disfrutaban del beso entre ellos.

mientra los dos se seguian besando no se estaban dando cuenta de que las manos de ellos se trataban de quitarse la ropa pero para fortuna de los dos que se dieron cuenta de ello y asi rompiendo el beso entre ellos y aparte dejando a Kanna algo sonrojada como tambien dandole un sonrojo a Dark pero este lo oculto muy bien.

"lo siento por eso Dark es que no se que me paso por la cabeza"le dijo Kanna disculpandose con Dark pero este nego con la cabeza.

"no te disculpes Kanna-chan yo igual de todos modos queria volver a besarte en todo caso ademas en tres semanas quiero que me respondas a una cosa cuando llege el momento"le dijo Dark a Kanna quien se puso como tomate por escuchar en su nombre el chan.

"¿y que seria lo que quieres que te responda Dark-kun?"pregunto Kanna a Dark quien solo se mostro indiferente por fuera pero por dentro estaba como manzana.

"lo sabras cuando llege ese dia por ahora conformate con eso"fue lo unico que le contesto Dark a Kanna.

"bien entonces esperare ese dia"dijo Kanna para tomar con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Dark.

asi los dos se quedaron en ese lugar un buen rato mirando las extrellas como tambien preguntandose si seran completamente felices ellos dos cosa que probablemente ocurra.

 **(tres semanas despues)**

nos encontramos en las puertas de la aldea de iwa donde podemos ver Dark acompañado de todos sus conocidos de la aldea y sus alumnos como tambien las chicas pero Ultear tenia a Naruto sobre su espalda cosa que a Dark le hizo suspirar asi que se acerco y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que este despertara.

"¿que paso?"dijo Naruto al momento que miraba a su sensei.

"digamos que dormiste como tres semanas cuando volviste del lugar de invocación del clan Okami"le respondio Dark a su alumno.

"sensei ahi vienen el Kazekage y el Raikage"dijo Kenechi a Dark quien se percato de muchos chackras en el cerca de ellos.

"hey Dark si que te ves fuerte"saludo Rasa a su amigo y rival quien lo ignoro para seguir mirando donde estaban esas firmas de chackra.

"oye Dark te estan hablando"le dijo Yoruichi a su hermano menor.

"al parecer no tendremos que esperar por el plan por que ellos ya estan aqui"dijo Dark para que todos entendieran excepto Naruto quien le pregunto a Ultear lo que estaba sucediendo quien se lo explico brevemente para que entendiera y bajara de la espalda de ella.

Dark salto hacia arriba de las puertas de las aldeas para que todos los aldeanos lo vieran como tambien los ninjas y pudieron ver como Dark sacaba su espada de su sello de brazo haciendo que todos se pusieran a escucharlo.

"!NINJAS DE IWA, SUNA Y KUMO HOY VAMOS A DEMOSTRAR DE QUE ESTAMOS ESO Y DE POR QUE SOMOS DE LAS CINCO GRANDES ALDEAS NINJAS QUIEN QUIERA COMBATIR CON NOSOTROS CONTRA ESOS ANBU RAIZ SE PUEDE UNIR SI QUIEREN PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE SON DIGNOS DE SER NINJAS DE ESTA ALDEA O SU RESPECTIVA ALDEA¡"grito Dark a toda la aldea quien alento en lo que dijo su futuro tsuchikage.

"por eso pienso que Dark seria un buen kage de nuestra aldea Kitsuchi"le dijo Onoki a Kitsuchi quien asintio.

los anbu Raiz salieron de donde estaban escondidos y se maldijeron por ser descubiertos asi no que les quedo otra opción que pelear contra ellos, Dark bajo al suelo para ponerse entre medio de Rasa y A quienes se prepararon para pelear igual que sus respectivos ninjas asi que todos esperaron a que los tres dieran la señal para empezar esta batalla.

"!HAJIME¡"gritaron los tres mas fuertes de su aldea para que todos se lanzaran contra los anbu Raiz quienes tambien fueron al ataque contra todos ellos.

Uno de los primeros en caer fue un anbu Raiz al cual Dark le corto la cabeza y dejandoles al Raikage y a Rasa quien tambien empezaron a matar a cada anbu Raiz mientras que recibian algunos raguños de ellos, Kanna tambien se llevo algunos anbu Raiz con sus huesos mientra que Yoruichi tambien mataba algunos y era seguida de Shigure, Mirajane y Kitsuchi mientras que Erza, Kisara, Sarada y Ultear hacian lo mismo con otros anbu Raiz.

Naruto acompañado de Kenichi y Laxus estaba matando uno que otro ninja pero algunos le daban corte muy letales con sus espadas asi que tuvo que sacar la suya la cual tenia el color del rojo en ella y la empuñadura era de color verde.

" **Jinton: Funmatsu Hitsū Na** "pronuncio Onoki mientras tocaba a unos cuantos anbu Raiz a los cuales se le hizo una herida y dejandoles inutilizable en el lugar donde los tocaron.

" **Raiton no yoroi** "pronuncio A para activar su armadura de rayos y atacar a unos cuantos anbu Raiz con ella.

Tsunika quien estaba en el lugar tambien empezo a matar a cada anbu Raiz que se le acercaba mientras era protegida por Chiyo quien estaba usando sus marionetas contra cada enemigo y de la misma forma que le ayudaba Kankuro con las suyas.

"Kenichi tenemos que usar las tecnicas que tenemos prohibidas por sensei si queremos dar un poco de ayuda en todo esto"le propuso Laxus a Kenichi quien dudo un momento pero acepto igual que Naruto en el momento que mataba a uno con su espada.

"! **DRAGON FORCE¡** "pronuncio Laxus para que Kenichi activara lo que uso en su pelea contra Yuo mientras que Naruto abria la quinta puerta oscura.

cuando los tres por fin obtuvieron sus formas golpeaban o cortaban la cabeza de los anbu Raiz que estaban con ellos mientras que eran observados por Dark quien estaba contra un anbu con un Hacha enorme pero no le complico mucho por que aparecio Han para encargarse de el.

Roushi quien estaba junto con Gaara y Temari estaba teniendo un poco de problemas por que el yonbi le estaba diciendo que el niño junto a el tenia al ichibi y contandole que en algun momento el chico iba a perder el control.

 _"rayos ¿que puedo hacer para que este niño no me pueda matar en el proceso?"_ se pregunto Roushi mentalmente.

 **"de momento no puedes hacer nada Roushi ademas si se descontrola estaran los otros tres jinchurikis para detenerlo"** le dijo el Yonbi a Roushi quien estuvo de acuerdo en esa parte.

no muy lejos de ellos vemos como Killer bee, Yugito, Samui, Karui y Omoi teniendola un poco dificil con estos anbu Raiz por que casi todos eran demasiado fuertes para ellos pero no les importo nada por que Killer bee y Yugito se pusieron el manto de biju para ir contra ellos los cuales no se esperaban tener que pelear contra jinchurikis.

mientras ellos estaban peleando contra estos anbu Raiz los guardespaldas del Raikage Cee y Darui quienes no la tenian tan complicada contra estos ninjas por el simple eso de que Cee le ayudaba a Darui en matar a estos anbu Raiz, mientras esto sucedia fuera de la aldea en donde estaban las tumbas de Muria y la esposa de Kitsuchi habian dos siluetas que habian sacado los cuerpos de sus respectivas tumbas para luego desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro.

habia pasado minimo unas tres horas para que termirana esta batalla contra los anbu Raiz a los cuales no les quedaban unos quince contra todos los ninjas de las tres de cinco aldeas ninja.

"yo les recomendaria que se rindieran pero mejor no por que ustedes y su lider Danzo acaban de romper el acuerdo de paz en el que si algun ninja no le avisaba sobre sus operaciones al kage de la respectiva nación asi ustedes se merecen morir"dijo Dark a los anbu Raiz quienes pensaron en una retirada pero algo les decia que no les iba a funcionar.

"te dejamos estos a ti Dark por que este es tu nación y tu aldea"dijo Rasa a Dark quien agradecio eso.

"yo opino lo mismo pero si me prometes que cuando llege la hora de ese Danzo shimura me dejaras darle por lo menos unos cuantos golpes"dijo el Raikage a Dark.

"prometido Raikage-dono pero en esto necesitare la ayuda de mis tres alumnos en todo esto"dijo Dark para que sus alumnos se pusieran al lado de el.

"usted diga sensei y lo haremos"dijo Naruto para que Dark asintiera.

"a la cuenta de cuatro lanzaremos nuestros mejores ataques"dijo Dark para que los tres prepararan sus mejores ataques.

"uno"

"dos"

"tres"

"cuatro !TOMEN ESTO BASTARDOS **MOBYUHAA/RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO/D** **AKUKATTO/RAIRYUUDAN** ¡"pronunciaron los cuatro para lanzar sus respectivos ataques y cuando llego hacia sus objetivos presenciaron una explosión que rodeo casi todo el lugar donde estaban esos anbu Raiz.

"guau eso si que fue genial"dijo Rasa para que el Raikage asintiera.

Al momento en que la tecnica desaparecio Dark, Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus se dieron la vuelta para ir con los demas quienes fueron hacia ellos pero cuando Kanna se iba a acercar a Dark este le apunto con su espada a ella cosa que sorprendio a todos pero cuando vieron que bajo la espada para luego hacer aparecer un anillo que se desliso hacia Kanna quien se sorprendio.

"Kanna kaguya ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"pregunto Dark a una shockeada Kanna mientras que los demas quedaron con la boca abierta solo hasta que aparecio la madre de Dark.

"respondele chica kaguya o los vas dejar asi"dijo la madre de Dark solo para luego ella cayera al suelo por una roca lanzada de su propio hijo.

"callate anciana ella debe responder por si misma no por ti ademas solo te queda hasta cuatro meses de vida"le dijo Dark a su madre.

"bueno yo acepto Dark-kun quiero ser tu esposa"respondio Kanna con una sonrisa para besar a Dark en los labios y asi provocandole a la hermana mayor de el un fuerte enojo.

 _"ah no Kanna-san antes tendras que pasar mi prueba si quieres que te de permiso para casarte con mi ototo"_ se dijo mentalmente Yoruichi mientras miraba como su hermano menor y futura cuñada eran felicitados.

pero sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos alguien los estaba mirando desde una montaña cerca de la aldea y esta persona era Hayate quien los miraba a todos ellos pero en especial a Laxus quien abrazo a su sensei con Naruto y Kenichi quienes lo felicitaban.

"bueno al parecer has mejorado algo pero me pregunto ¿cuanto?"dijo Hayate para ir a donde se encontraban Kido y Yuo.

 **(una semana despues)**

nos encontramos en un dia muy especial para la aldea de iwa por que hoy se iban a unir su mejor ninja, Shonin okami y futuro tsuchikage en matrimonio con la unica mujer del clan kaguya la cual recibio mucha ayuda para su vestido de bodas cortesia de su mejor amiga Shigure y las demas mientras que el novio con su ropa ceremonial para su boda con ayuda de su mejor amigo Kitsuchi y Rasa.

la unica que no estaba ayudando era Yoruichi quien en toda la semana a estado buscando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar a solas con Kanna y asi hacerle la prueba para entregarle a su hermano menor en matrimonio pero se le ocurrio una muy buena idea para hablar a solas con ella.

Kanna se habia separado un momento de las chicas para ir a ver otra vez ese hermoso lugar donde estuvo con Dark aquella vez y pensar todo lo que le ocurria como tambien pensar en lo que venia para su futuro con Dark, Cuando llego se fue a donde estaban las tumbas pero no se espero que Yoruichi estuviera ahi.

"hola Yoruichi"saludo Kanna a Yoruichi.

"si hola"devolvio el saludo Yoruichi a Kanna.

"¿que haces aqui y que como encontraste este lugar?"pregunto Kanna a Yoruichi.

"facil primero te segui y segundo quiero hablar contigo sin nadie alrededor"respondio Yoruichi a Kanna.

"dejame adivinar es de Dark verdad"dijo Kanna no sonando como una pregunta.

"si y quiero evaluarte para ver si te mereces estar con el"le dijo Yoruchi a Kanna.

"bien si tengo que ganarme tu aprovación lo hare"dijo Kanna para que Yoruichi se pusiera seria.

"primera pregunta ¿si el estuviera apunto de morir moririas con el?"pregunto Yoruichi.

"si moriria con el o incluso lo intentaria de salvar"contesto Kanna para que Yoruichi fuera rapidamente a las preguntas dificiles.

"segunda pregunta ¿que harias para calmarlo cuando se salga de control?"pregunto Yoruichi otra vez.

"lo abrazaria y no lo soltaria por nada en el mundo aunque muera en el intento"contesto Kanna otra vez.

"bien solo esta ultima y te dare mi bendición para casarte con mi hermano menor"dijo Yoruichi solo para que Kanna asintiera.

"ultima pregunta ¿que harias si alguien de su pasado volviera para matarlo a el o a sus personas mas preciadas?"pregunto Yoruichi.

"yo misma me encargaria de detenerlo o detenerla aunque tenga que dar mi vida en ello"contesto Kanna la ultima pregunta de Yoruichi quien sonrio.

"bien tienes mi bendición Kanna-san pero te advierto si le haces daño a mi hermano menor te hare la vida un infierno"le dijo Yoruichi a Kanna quien asintio.

cuando ellas dos terminaron de hablar se fueron juntas a la aldea en la cual Laxus estaba siendo arrastrado por Sarada para probarse un atuendo para la boda de los sensei de ambos, Laxus estaba algo molesto por como lo llevaban y estuvo un buen rato pensando en como salir de esta situación sin que Sarada lo atrapara.

"bien este lugar parece prometedor asi que entremos Laxus"dijo Sarada para entra a otra tienda con Laxus quien todavia estaba pensando en como salirse de este aprieto.

"oye Sarada sabe que solo tenemos como seis horas para la boda y todavia no encuentras nada asi que mejor voy con mi ropa casual"sugirio Laxus a Sarada.

"no y vamos a encontrarte un buen traje para la boda"dijo Sarada rechazando la sugerencia de Laxus quien suspiro asi que miro hacia afuera de la tienda para ver a alguien que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo que Laxus estaba viendo con sus ojos era a Hayate quien le hablaba por los labios a lo cual Laxus entendio muy bien y le asintio para que luego desapareciera de su vista para luego voltear para mirar a Sarada solo para darle un golpe y dejandola inconsiente.

 **(fuera de la aldea)**

vemos a Hayate parado fuera de la aldea esperando a Laxus quien no tardo en aparecer en lugar para confrontarlo y haciendole sonreir Hayate pero eso solo hizo enojar mas a Laxus quien se acerco a el.

"que bueno que viniste ven vamos pelear a otro lugar para que no tengamos interferencias no deseadas"dijo Hayate a Laxus quien solo lo siguio hasta un lugar demasiado lejos de la aldea.

los dos se detuvieron para que Laxus se ponga en posicion pero sin antes ver como los dos compañeros de Hayate aparecian delante de el pero cuando vio a Kido le empezo a hervir la sangre por solo verlo.

"oh al parecer solo vino este con quien te enfrentaste Hayate"dijo Yuo con una sonrisa sadica.

"si ademas ya se que querias al amigo de el pero por el momento conformate con el"le dijo Hayate a Yuo quien asintio.

"a mi no me importa se los dejo a ustedes dos esta pelea yo no me metere en nada y solo lo hara si ustedes son vencidos"dijo Kido para irse a sentar cerca para observar la pelea.

"por nosotros esta bien asi que empecemos de una vez"fue lo ultimo que dijo Hayate para que el y Yuo se lanzaran contra Laxus quien uso su cuerpo del rayo.

Kido detuvo el golpe que venia hacia el cosa que Laxus predijo y levanto su pierna para darle una patada pero fue detenida por Hayate quien aparecio en el momento que Yuo le dio un corte a Laxus en la espalda haciendo que este gritara por el ataque que recibio de parte de Yuo.

"¿creiste que podrias ir contra Kido asi sin mas?"pregunto Yuo detras de Laxus.

"si o que acaso los tres no pueden contra mi estupidos"contesto Laxus a Yuo pero esto le valio un golpe en su estomago cortesia de Kido quien se levanto para encarar a Laxus quien tomo unas bocanadas de aire.

"bien si quieres enfrentarte a nosotros tres entonces cumplire tu deseo pero recuerda que sera tu perdicion dreyar"le dijo Kido para que Yuo y Hayate se pusieran a los lados de el.

Laxus se levanto para recibir otro corte de Yuo pero tambien una patada de Hayate solo para que despues tuviera un puñetazo de Kido en el estomago haciendo que Laxus vomitara un poco de saliva de su boca pero todavia estaba de pie, Se volteo para darle un golpe pero fue interceptado por Hayate quien le dio una patada que le hhizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero no le importo por que volvio al ataque contra los tres.

Kido le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Laxus quien sintio como su nariz se rompio y haciendole salir sangre por ella cosa que Yuo aprovecho para tomarla con sus garras cosa que Laxus se maldijo por que se acordo que Kenechi le dijo de esa tecnica que tenia Yuo asi que trato de ir contra el primero, Pero no pudo por que Hayate se lo impidio y haciendo que Yuo empezara a activar su tecnica.

" **GARRAS SANGRIENTAS MUERTAS** "pronuncio Yuo para que Laxus empezara a sentir cortes en su interior y le empezara a salir sangre por la boca pero luego recibio un rodillazo en su espalda que venia de Kido mientras que una patada venia hacia su cara.

Laxus se a rodillo en el suelo pero no seguia recibiendo los cortes internos de Yuo quien estaba preparaba su otro ataque mientras que Kido y Hayate lo atacaban sin compasión sin que Laxus pudiera hacer nada asi que trato de usar su cuerpo del rayo pero cuando lo hizo Kido lo atrapo de la cabeza y haciendo que se extrelle contra el suelo para luego lanzarlo hacia el cielo solo para que fuera enviado otra vez al suelo por Hayate quien salto hacia donde estaba el y darle una patada.

Kido le dio tambien una patada para mandarlo hasta donde estaba Yuo quien ya tenia su otra tecnica lista para Laxus quien espero que Yuo lanzara su ataque para que pudiera esquivarlo con su cuerpo del rayo.

"toma esto **GARRAS CORTE X** "pronuncio Yuo para lanzar su ataque cosa que Laxus esperaba.

" **CUERPO DEL RAYO** "pronuncio Laxus para esquivar el ataque de Yuo pero este lo seguia a cualquier parte que se dirigia asi que opto por ir contra Kido quien fue corriendo hacia el para golpearlo.

"no creas que podras contra mi dreyar recuerda que ningun ataque que intentes hacer contra mi te serviran"le recordo Kido a Laxus.

"si lo se pero quien dijo que te iba atacar con una de mis tecnicas contra ti por que te voy atacar con las tecnicas de tus compañeros estupido"le dijo Laxus a Kido quien no se inmuto por lo que le dijo.

Cuando Laxus estaba lo suficientemente cerca salto sobre Kido y caer detras de el para que la tecnica de Yuo le diera de lleno lo cual le hizo soreir pero no se espero que Hayate apareciera delante suyo igual que Yuo, Hayate le dio una patada mientra que Yuo uso nuevamente su tecnica que le dio a Laxus para chocara contra Kido quien le lo golpeo en la espalda y haciendo que Laxus sintiera como su espalda casi se rompia pero tambien le hizo votar sangre de su boca.

Cuando Laxus se trato de levantar no se espero para nada la otra tecnica de Yuo y empezo a gritar por el dolor que le causaba la tecnica, Cuando la tecnica desaparecio los tres miraron si habian señales de Laxus quien aparecio detras de ellos y pudieron ver que tenia casi toda su ropa esa trizas como tambien estaba sangrando por su brazo izquierdo.

"ah ah no crean que me podran derrotar con eso bastardos"dijo Laxus mientras se trataba de mantener de pie cosa que impresiono a Kido.

"bien entonces usaremos nuestra tecnica combinada para derrotarte"dijo Kido para que Yuo y Hayate sonrian.

"oh esto sera divertido por que sera la segunda vez que pueda usar esta tecnica que quise usar contra shirahama"dijo Yuo mientras sonria.

"espero que estes listo para tu final dreyar por que aqui llega tu camino"dijo Hayate mientras desactivaba los sellos que tenia.

" **GRAN ERUPCIÓN DEL RAYO** "pronuncio Laxus al momento en que tocaba el suelo y escapaba con su cuerpo del rayo.

Cuando Hayate escucho lo que dijo Laxus trato de tomar a sus dos compañeros pero fue demasiado tarde por que todo el suelo se ilumino para luego extallar, Cuando termino la explosion Laxus aparecio para ver si habia matado a esos tres pero se llevo una gran sorpresa por verlos todavia con vida pero tambien podia ver que Hayate y Yuo tenian la parte superior de sus ropas destruidas y dejando a Kido con solo lo que le quedaba de camisa.

"¿pe-pero que como puede ser posible?"se pregunto Laxus mientra veia que los tres no habian recibio mucho daño.

"al parecer te dejamos impresionados dreyar y por lo que veo casi nos pudiste haber matado si no hubiera usado un poco de jutsus para protegernos de esa tecnica"le dijo Kido a Laxus quien estaba todavia en shock por eso.

"Kido mejor ya nos encargamos de el no crees"le sugirio Yuo a Kido.

"si tienes razón vamos a demostrarle nuestra tecnicamas fuerte"dijo Kido aceptando la sugerencia.

" **CORTES DE TIERRA MUERTA/Ranton: Saishū-Teki na Dageki** **/TAIJUTSU:TEKKEN DAGEKI** "pronunciaron los tres al mismo tiempo en que Laxus reaccionaba para tratar salir de ahi pero algo se lo impedia asi que miro hacia el suelo para ver algo que le sujetaba la pierna.

Laxus vio tambien que lo que le sujetaba le acabanban de salir estalagditas de los lados las cuales se le clavaron en sus piernas asiendo que grite de dolor solo para que luego sintiera una fuerte herida en su brazo derecho, Volteo su cabeza para ver y vio que su brazo tenia una herida muy grande pero tambien vio que esa herida venia de donde estaban esos tres asi que miro hacia donde estaban para ver como puños en forma de cruzes venian hacia el.

Laxus empezo a gritar por el dolor que le causaba cada corte que recibia en su cuerpo pero eso no fue todo por que cuando termino sintio un fuerte golpe en su estomago haciendo que vomitara casi toda su sangre por la boca pero tambien sintio como casi todos sus huesos se rompian por el golpe asi luego se dejo caer al suelo casi inconsiente.

"bueno ya ganamos asi que mejor te dejare que tu lo mates Hayate"le ofrecio Kido a Hayate quien tomo el lugar de Kido para mirar a Laxus quien solo empezo a pedir perdon por todo y empezar a recordar toda su vida desde que conocio a su abuelo hasta este momento.

"bueno dreyar despidete de tu vida"dijo Hayate para empezar a cargar su puño.

"!NO TE LO PERMITIRE MALDITO¡"escucharon los cuatro un grito que estaba cerca de ellos.

Hayate bloqueo un ataque de una espada para luego salta hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros y asi ver quien vino a salvar a Laxus, Cuando lo pudieron ver vieron que era uno de los guardespaldas del Raikage Darui acompañado del otro guardespaldas llamado Cee.

"al parecer te han salvado la vida dreyar pero igual de todos modos ellos dos no podran contra nosotros"dijo Kido a Laxus quien estaba siendo atendido por Cee mientras que Darui los protegia de ellos tres.

"no dejare que se acerquen a Laxus mientras yo este aqui"les dijo Darui solo para que Yuo empezara a reir.

"¿de que te ries?"pregunto Cee a Yuo.

"oh bueno si ustedes creen que pueden contra nosotros estan muy equivocados ademas si quieren pueden escoger contra cual de nosotros se enfrentaran"contesto Yuo.

"Darui no podemos pelear ahora necesitamos llevar a Laxus de imediato a la aldea por que ya a perdido mitad de su sangre"le informo Cee a Darui quien trago por eso.

"es verdad pero algo me dice que ellos no nos dejaran irnos de aqui tan facil"le dijo Darui a Cee quien tambien lo sabia.

"si ustedes no vienen por nosotros yo mismo me encargare de ustedes"dijo Kido mientras daba un paso hacia adelante cosa que hizo que Darui se preparara para lo que iba a ser Kido.

sin que Darui y Cee se lo esperaran Kido aparecio delate de ellos para luego lanzar un puñetazo hacia ellos pero fue bloqueado por Darui quien uso su espada pero no le sirvio de mucho por que Kido volvio a lanzar otro puñetazo el cual rompio la espada de Darui quien se sorprendio igual que Cee por como Kido rompio la espada, Darui sin poder creerselo le trato de dar un golpe a Kido quien lo atrapo para luego darle otro puñetazo a Darui quien lo trato de bloquear pero no pudo por la fuerza con la que lo recibio ocasionando que los huesos de los brazos se rompieran.

"!DARUI¡"grito Cee al ver como su compañero fue a extrellarse contra una roca y haciendo que vomitara algo de sangre.

"tranquilo por que ahora te toca a ti"dijo Kido a Cee quien volteo para que solo recibiera un rodillazo de Kido el cual le hizo volar hacia donde se encontraba Darui.

"maldición si no salimos de aqui rapido ellos mataran a Laxus sin que podamos hacer nada para impedirlo"dijo Darui quien salio de donde estaba para ir por Laxus y salir de ahi.

Kido salto para recibir a Darui con puñetazo en la cara y haciendo que este vuelva hacia donde estaba solo para que Cee tambien fuera por Laxus quien se trataba de pararse pero Kido ya lo venia venir asi que le dio una patada en la espalda a Cee quien grito por el golpe y no solo acabo ahi por que Kido puso su otro pie en la espalda para saltar hacia atras y asi aterrizar en la espalda de Laxus quien grito por el dolor pero tambien votando sangre de su boca.

Hayate quien estaba mirando como Kido se estaba encargando de los tres sin problemas sintio dos chackras iguales a Yagura que se estaban acercando hacia donde estaban ellos asi que le informo a Yuo quien maldijo la suerte de estos malditos.

"Kido vamonos de aqui vienen dos jinchurikis hacia nosotros"le informo Hayate a Kido quien asintio pero no sin antes tomar a Laxus y lanzarlo contra Darui con toda su fuerza para luego largarse de ahi.

Cuando llegaron Killer bee junto con Roushi vieron como los tres estaban con algunas heridas pero en especial Laxus quien tenia muchas heridas por donde le salia sangre asi que Killer bee lo llevo en su espalda mientras que Roushi llevaba a Darui y Cee en la suya, Cuando los tres ya estaban se pusieron en marcha hacia la aldea en la cual ya habia terminado la boda de Dark.

 **(en la aldea)**

vemos a Han esperando a Roushi y al hermano del Raikage pero Han no estaba solo esperando en la entrada si no que tambien Chiyo quien tendria que atender unos momentos las heridas de los que iban a traer asi que se preparo para recibir al mas herido.

no paso mucho para que pudieran ver a Roushi y Killer bee acercandose a la entrada de la aldea ademas Chiyo pudo ver que el mas lastimado era Laxus quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por las parte donde tenia cortes profundos, Cuando llegaron fueron imediatamente al hospital de la aldea el cual no estaba muy lejos desde donde estaban y tuvieron que apurar el paso por Laxus por que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

mientras esto sucedia muy cerca de ellos estaban caminando Dark con su recien esposa Kanna hakuto antes kaguya y los estaban hablando de las cosas de su boda, Cuando pasaron cerca de la entrada Dark pudo ver sangre en el suelo igual que Kanna quien se pregunto de quien era pero vio como Dark toco la sangre con sus dedos para acercarla a su nariz.

"esta sangre es de Laxus y todavia esta fresca pero que paso para que Laxus pierda sangre"dijo Dark cuando reconocio la sangre.

"ahora que lo dices yo no lo vi a el ni a Sarada en nuestra boda asi que algo debio a ver pasado"dijo Kanna para que Dark se levantara para mirar hacia donde estaba el hospital.

"bueno si no nos movemos no lo sabremos asi que vamos hacia el hospital para saber que ocurrio"le dijo Dark a Kanna quien asintio.

los dos corrieron sin antes de que Kanna cortara un parte de su vestido para ir junto su esposo hacia el hospital en el cual seguramente encontrarian respuestas de esto, Mientras iban Dark hizo un jutsu para enviarle un mensaje a sus alumnos y a las alumnas de Kanna para que fueran hacia el hospital de la aldea y que era urgente.

Cuando llegaron le preguntaron a la recepcionista si habia alguien con el nombre de Laxus aqui a lo cual la recepcionista asintio y les dijo que se encontraba en la sala de urgencias a la cual Dark fue corriendo para ir a ver como se encontraba su alumno, Al momento en que vio la puerta la abrio para ver el estado de Laxus y pudo ver que le salia demasiada sangre pero tambien vio como Chiyo lo estaba atendiendo con un poco de ninjutsu medico.

"¿que le paso a Laxus abuela Chiyo?"pregunto Dark mientras se acercaba.

"no lo unico que se es que se enfrento a tres sujetos que eran demasiado fuerte y uno de ellos le rompio la mitad de sus huesos pero tambien encontre unos cuantos cortes que vienen de adentro"le contesto Chiyo a Dark quien tambien empezo a usar ninjutsu medico.

"asi que se enfrento a esos tres que estaban en la guerra civil de kiri"dijo Dark al momento en que localizo las partes rotas asi que dejo de aplicar ninjutu medico para sacar una semilla de color blanco de su pequeña bolsa.

"¿que es eso Dark?"pregunto Chiyo a Dark.

"es algo que yo mismo cree pero no lo e podido usar en nadie hasta este momento"contesto Dark a Chiyo.

"bien pero espero que eso funcione de algo para que podamos curar sus heridas"dijo Chiyo mientras que Dark asentia y rogaba por que funcionara.

"vamos Laxus mastica esto y despues tragatelo esta bien"le pidio Dark a Laxus quien abrio la boca para que su sensei pusiera la semilla en su boca y la empezara a masticar.

Cuando termino de masticar se la trago para que solo en un rato sintiera como sus huesos se volvial a unir pero tambien sintio como los cortes causados por Yuo desaparecian, En unos momentos Laxus se levanto para mirar hacia su sensei quien tenia una cara de precupación cosa que le hizo recordar la cara que puso su abuelo cuando supo lo que le hizo su propio padre a el.

"lo siento Dark-sensei yo creia que podria yo solo contra ellos"se disculpo Laxus pero lo unico que recibio fue un abrazo.

"tranquilo Laxus solo agradezco que este vivo por que no quisiera perder a uno de mis primeros alumnos los cuales son parte de mis personar mas preciadas"dijo Dark a Laxus quien empezo a soltar lagrimas.

De repente se escucharon pasos que venian acercandose hacia la sala los tres que estaban en la sala miraron hacia la entrada y ver a los demas pero en especial a Naruto y Kenichi quienes corrienron para golpear a Laxus.

"!OIGAN IDIOTAS QUE LES PASA NO VEN QUE TENGO UNAS HERIDAS MUY GRAVES¡"les grito Laxus a sus amigos.

"!¿IDIOTAS? AQUI EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU COMO SE TE OCURRIO IR CONTRA ESOS TRES SIN DECIRNOS A NOSOTROS ACASO NO SOMOS AMIGOS¡"le grito Naruto a Laxus mientras que Kenichi asentia.

"!ES VERDAD ADEMAS ES OBVIO QUE NO PODRIAS CONTRA ELLOS TRES TU SOLO ESTUPIDO¡"le grito Kenichi a Laxus a quien le salio una vena.

"!ASI PUES YO NO ME DEJE QUE YUO ME ALCANZARA LA PRIMERA VEZ CON ESA ESTUPIDA TECNICA ADEMAS TAMPOCO ME DEJE GOLPEAR TANTO POR KIDO COMO TU NARUTO¡"les grito Laxus a los dos quienes se lanzaron para empezar a pegarse pero la cosa no les llego lejos por que Dark les dio un golpe a cada uno.

"ustedes dejen de pelear o sino tendran que lavarle los pies a la abuela Chiyo y a mi sensei"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos quienes miraron a Chiyo quien sonrio por la idea y les mostro sus pies cosa que les hizo ponerles la cara verde.

"esta bien sensei dejaremos de pelear"dijeron los tres a su sensei.

"bien con eso ya saldado les tengo que mañana ire con Kanna a nuestra luna de miel que estara en suna por el regalo de Rasa asi que no mas les dire que ustedes estaran entrenando con las chicas excepto tu Laxus por que tendras que descansar por todo un mes o dos para que te recuperes"les informo Dark a sus alumnos quienes asentian en respuesta.

"bien que les parece ir a la casa para dar una gran fiesta por la boda"dijo Kanna para que los demas asientan con una sonrisa.

Todos se iban mientras que Laxus era cargado por Dark pero sin antes recibir un golpe en la cabeza de Sarada quien estaba muy enojada por lo que le hizo para ir a pelear contra esos tres sin ayuda.

 **(en alguna parte de suna)**

Vemos como Dark y Kanna se acercaban a donde Rasa les dio una reserva para su luna de miel aunque Kanna hubiera preferido el regalo de bodas de Tsunika pero Dark le prometio que para su aniversario de bodas.

"bueno me lo hubiera esperado por que Kaze no kuni es todo un desierto"dijo Kanna al ver donde iban a pasar su luna de miel.

"o no te creas que asi se ve este lugar Kanna-chan por que solo necesitamos este permiso del Kazekage para conocer el verdadero lugar mira"le dijo Dark su esposa quien vio como su esposo ponia la invitación de Rasa enfrente del lugar solo para luego ser teletransportados.

Kanna vio como el lugar donde iban a estar todo este mes hasta que tengan que regresar a iwa y sin que se diera cuenta Dark la tomo desde la cintura para luego besarla en cuello lo cual causo el efecto deseado que Dark queria.

"que te parece si empezamos nuestra luna de miel por que cuando regresemos vas a tener que pagarle a Tsunika tu junto con Yoruichi-nee lo que apostaron"le dijo Dark a su esposa mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"¿como lo sabes Dark-kun?"pregunto Kanna sin saber como se entero su marido.

"o digamos que tengo una buena informante que me lo dijo"le contesto Dark a su esposa quien juro vengarse de quien le dijo de la apuesta pero igual dejo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"espero que este preparado para saber como es tener relaciones sexuales con una ex-mienbro del clan kaguya Dark-kun"le dijo Kanna para ir hacia donde estaba la cama que iban a usar pero sin antes que Dark le pusiera un collar alrededor de su cuello.

"este sera mi regalo de bodas para ti Kanna-chan este collar te permitira usar tu kekkei genkai siempre cuando quieras en batalla"le dijo Dark a su esposa quien miro el collar el cual tenia la cadena de color dorado con un rubi en el centro.

"me gusta mucho Dark-kun pero me gustaria mas hacer nuestras cosas de casados"dijo Kanna mientras se empezaba a sacar la ropa igual que Dark.

 **(advertencia:aqui esta el lemon prometido ademas les informo que aqui hare dos lemon en uno si quieren pueden calificar que les parecio el lemon o mejor dicho los lemon)**

Cuando la pareja casada se saco toda su ropa se acercaron del uno al otro para empezar con los juegos previos entre ellos, Se empezaron a besar el uno al otro para luego ir por sus cuellos Dark toco con su mano derecha el trasero de Kanna mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el pecho izquierdo el cual era copa C casi D y con su boca les supaba los pechos cosa que hizo que Kanna soltara un gemido de placer pero ella no quiso que Dark le diera algo de placer asi que empezo a mordele suavemente las orejas para luego soplar en ellas como tambien lamer el cuello de su esposo cosa que hizo que Dark gimiera por que esto era muy diferente de cuando lo hizo con la otra mujer de kiri cuando Tayuya estaba durmiendo en el momento en que aparecio la luna llena.

los dos dejaron eso para pasar al siguiente nivel de intensidad cosa que Dark hizo al momento en que tomo a Kanna por la cintura para luego hacerla girar pero no se espero que Kanna le hiciera un finta para que cayera sobre la cama y dejando su anatomia de los dos para que pero Dark toco el clitoris de Kanna cosa que hizo que ella soltara un gemido cosa que no detuvo a su esposo para meter sus dos dedos izquierdos en la vagina de su esposa la cual se empezo a excitar mientras que metia su dedo derecho por la parte anal para que ella se excitara mas por el ese placer, Kanna no se quedo ahi por que empezo a lamer el pene de su marido quien podia contener bien su excitación cosa que Kanna noto asi que empezo a chupar el pene de su marido.

"si que tratas de hacer que me excite querida pero tendras que esforzarte mas para lograrlo"le dijo Dark a su esposa quien lo tomo como un reto asi que aumento su velocidad solo para que Dark empezara a lamer su vagina cosa que hizo que su esposa gimiera por el placer.

los dos estaban muy felices por como estaban disfrutando su luna de miel mientras estaban teniendo sexo oral entre ellos pero Dark seguia jugando con sus dedos con las partes intimas de su esposa como su clitoris y su ano mientras ella soltaba gemidos cosa que a Dark le parecio hermoso ese sonido que soltaba Kanna pero de todos modos estaba disfrutando todo el placer que le estaba dando Kanna pero trato de desimularlo.

Mientras mas aumentaba la intensidad de lo que estaban haciendo le hizo sentir a Kanna que muy pronto se iba a correr en la cara de Dark quien no sentia que se viniera pronto por el simple eso de que el podia contener por mucho tiempo su semen antes de venirse pero en el unico momento en que no podia era cuando era la epoca de apareamiento del clan okami, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Kanna soltara sus jugos vaginales sobre la cara de Dark quien los tomo con sus dedos para luego probarlos y le resulto bueno el sabor pero no solo acabo ahi por que Kanna se levanto de la cama para agacharse y hacerle un paizuri a Dark quien vio algo sorprendido por que era la primera vez que veia uno o experimentaba uno.

"espero que esto te guste querido por que no me pienso detener en ningun momento hasta que te corras"le dijo Kanna con algo de lujuria en su voz a Dark.

"pues intentalo ademas no creo que lo logres querida por que hasta la madre adoptiva de Tayuya lo intento y no lo logro"le dijo Dark a Kanna quien penso en que lo iba a lograr y ser la primera asi que empezo a usar su pechos para hacerle disfrutar de esto.

Dark estaba sonriendo por ver como su esposa intentaba hacer que se corra pero no lo lograba y no se lo queria dejarselo tan facil por que le gustaba verla intentando satisfaserlo ademas el queria ver como se frustraba por el intento que trataba de hacer Kanna, Cuando Dark vio que a Kanna se rendio en hacerlo correrse y le hizo poner un punto en su marcador mental donde estaba un chibi Dark sonriendo al lado de una chibi Kanna la cual soltaba lagrimas.

"al parecer no pudiste Kanna-chan y pero igual reconosco tu esfuerzo aunque algo me dice que en algun momento lo podras lograrlo"le animo Dark a Kanna quien asintio para levantarse y ponerse encima del pene de su marido quien la tomo de su cintura.

"por favor se gentil por que sera mi primera vez"le pidio Kanna a Dark quien la miro a los ojos.

"te prometo que no te va a doler mucho Kanna-chan"le prometio Dark a Kanna para que asintiera.

Dark empezo bajando despacio a Kanna mientras que ella apretaba sus fuertemente sus dientes al momento en que sentia como el pene de su esposo entraba en ella, Cuando sintio que su hime estaba apunto de ser roto cerro los ojos al momento en que el pene de Dark entro trato de dar un grito pero no pudo por que sintio los labios de Dark en los suyos asi que abrio los ojos para ver que Dark tenia sus labios juntos para que no sintiera tanto dolor cosa que le hizo soltar unas cuantas lagrimas por el gesto que hizo su esposo por ella lo cual lo cual hizo que sonriera por dentro.

Cuando Dark separo sus labios de los de Kanna sonreia y haciendo que el tambien sonria pero dejo de sonreir para volver a besar a Kanna quien recbio nuevamente los labios de Dark en los suyos pero no se espero que Dark le diera un beso con lengua cosa que era la primera vez para ella pero de todos modos lo disfruto mientras movia sus caderas de arriba a abajo lentamente al momento en que Dark dejaba los labios de Kanna para empezar a besarle el cuello cosa que hizo que soltara un gemido.

"D-Dark-kun por favor sigue no pares por que estoy disfrutando mucho esto"le dijo Kanna a Dark quien todavia le estaba dandole besos en el cuello pero cuando sintio como la vagina de su esposa se acostumbro empezo a aumentar las embestidas para que Kanna soltara un grito de placer.

"crees que no te voy a darte todo el placer que te mereces Kanna-chan pues estas muy equivocada por que te voy a dartelo todo para que te sientas satisfecha"le dijo Dark a Kanna mientras volvia a besar el cuello para luego volver a besarla en los labios.

"al parecer te gustan mucho mis labios querido por que no dejas de besarlos"dijo Kanna con un tono de lujuria a Dark.

"bueno como no me iban a gustar si cuando dije mis votos habia dicho que iba a darte todo en vida y muerte por que no importa si la muerte nos separa nuestras vidas estan conectadas desde el primer momento en que unimos nuestras vidas en una"le contesto Dark a Kanna quien sonrio por esa respuesta.

"si ademas espero que puedas resistir los atentos de una ex-mujer del clan kaguya por que todas no dejamos a nuestros esposos nunca"le dijo Kanna a Dark quien sonrio.

"asi entonces espero que puedas resistir tu el apetito sexual que tenemos los miembros del clan hakuto quienes en sus genes se mezclaron con el del clan uzumaki"le contesto Dark.

"ahora que lo dices tengo una duda"le dijo Kanna a Dark.

"dejame adivinar es de lo que le hice a Naruto antes de irnos verdad"dijo Dark adivinando la duda de su esposa.

"si eso ¿que era lo que le hiciste?"pregunto Kanna a su esposo.

"bueno digamos que le quite la parte de su sangre namikaze de sus venas y ahora solo es un uzumaki sin ningun rasgo de namikaze en el ademas asi ya esos dos no trataran de quitarme a mi alumno"le contesto Dark a su esposa.

"ya veo que bueno ademas ellos no han sido su familia en todo ese tiempo que lo tuvieron con ellos pero con nosotros el pudo por lo menos saber que es tener una familia"le dijo Kanna a su esposo quien asintio.

"si pero dejemos ese tema para otro momento por que quiero que Yoruichi me deje tranquilo por que no me deja de molestar de que quiere un sobrino o una sobrina"dijo Dark a su esposa a quien le salio una gota de sudor por que ella no era la unica a quien Yoruichi molesto con eso.

"si mejor se la damos para que nos deje de molestar"dijo Kanna para seguir con lo que estaba con su marido quien empezo a mover sus caderas para seguir penetrando a Kanna.

Dark seguia penetrando a su penetrando a Kanna mientras pensaba en cuales posturas sexuales haria el con su esposa por que segun Rasa y Kitsuchi habian muchas posturas en esta cosa ademas le explicaron en como hacerlas con algunos videos que tenian con ellos cuando lo hacian con sus esposas fallecidas a lo cual el quiso escapar pero no pudo por que los dos se anticiparon asi que tuvo que verlo obligado pero de todas formas le sirvio para esta situación.

Kanna por su parte esta pensando en futuros nombres para los hijos que tendria con Dark pero los que le reconmedo Yoruichi y Tsunika eran muy tentadores pero ninguno le llamo la atención asi que estuvo pensando en algunos, Dark por su parte saco su pene de la vagina de Kanna mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos y en ese momento Dark recosto a su esposa en la cama mientras introducia nuevamente su pene en la vagina de su esposa la cual reacciono para voltear solo para recibir los labios de Dark en los suyos.

mientras Dark movia sus caderas le echaba de vez en cuando un vistazo afuera para como de poco a poco la luna estaba saliendo ademas cuando llegaron aqui habian llegado muy tarde, aparte de eso el sabia que hoy iba a ver luna llena asi que pidio que ninguna de las chicas estuviera cerca de Naruto mientras estuviera la luna llena por que sino tendrian que esperar a otro miembro en su extraña familia que ellos mismos habian construido.

 **(en la casa de Dark)**

vemos a Naruto tratando de romper el sello de no entrar en las puertas corredizas que daban a las aguas termales ademas estuvo haciendo esto desde que su sensei se fue a su luna de miel con Kanna, Naruto habia estado estudiando todos los tipos de sellos que habian en los libros hasta que encontro el correcto asi lo estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo y en todo caso solo le faltaba muy poco para que pudiera quitar el sello y asi darse un baño en las termas.

"bien solo me falta hacer esto ultimo y habre quitado el sello"dijo Naruto mientras realizaba el ultimo sello de mano para quitar el sello de cerrado.

pero mientras el estaba terminando en una de las habitaciones de la casa estaba Ultear intentando dormirse pero no le resultaba por cada vez que lo intentaba se le venia a la mente ese recuerdo en que se quedo dormida con Naruto cuando el estaba herido ademas tambien como cuando tuvo que esta con el aferrado en su espalda.

"maldita sea por que no dejo de pensar en ese idiota si nisiquiera me gusta pero el se preocupo por mi y las demas cuando el y los otros dos se enfrentaron a ese sujeto llamado Kido quien los vencio pero en ningun momento se rindio aunque en ese momento pude ver como el no queria perder a ningun ser valioso para pero entonces eso significa que yo soy una de ellas arg maldición ¿que puedo hacer?"se dijo Ultear mientras se preguntaba a ella misma.

"bueno por que no le confiesas lo que sientes mi niña"le contesto una voz la cual Ultear reconocio y hizo que se molestara pero no quiso gritar para no levantar a los demas.

"¿de que hablas Ur?"le pregunto Ultear a la reconocida voz como Ur.

"a mi no me puedes engañar hija pero yo solo te digo que dejes que tu corazon te diga que debes hacer y lo que no"le contesto Ur a su hija.

"no se de que estas hablando"le Ultear a su madre quien nego con la cabeza.

"tal vez puedas tratar de engañarme a mi o a tu corazón pero ambas sabemos que te gusta ese chico y solo te digo esto por que en aunque ninguno de los dos lo demuestre bueno el por que creo que todavia no a sido instruido en lo sexual o las relaciones pero tu desde el fondo de tu alma sabes que el te gusta"le dijo Ur a su hija quien trato de negarlo pero cada vez que lo negaba sentia como si su corazón le dijiese que no siga negandose a ella misma.

"esta bien me gusta Naruto pero quiero saber ¿como tu puedes estar aqui si estas muerta?"dijo Ultear mientras le preguntaba a su madre.

"bueno eso es verdad yo estoy muerta hija pero mi espiritu siempre estara contigo por que eres lo unico que tengo aparte de ti que ahora tiene a gente que te considera parte de ellos"le contesto Ur mientras se desvanecia dejando a Ultear pensando en sus sentimientos sobre Naruto.

"creo que sera mejor decirle lo que siento a Naruto"dijo Ultear al momento en que salia de su habitación para a la de Naruto pero cuando entro vio que no estaba en su habitación asi que se dispuso a buscarlo por toda la casa.

mientras Naruto el estaba tomando un baño en la unica agua termal que pudo abrir y era en la cual se podia ver el cielo cosa que el siempre disfruto cuando se quedaba en la casa de Shisui en konoha pero al momento en que se acordo de su fallecido hermano Shisui del cual no pudo despedirse.

"Shisui-nii me pregunto como te sentiras en estos momentos estando con tus padres yo espero que bien por que yo ahora tengo a personas a quienes proteger con mi vida pero de todas formas quisiera saber si me estas viendo desde donde quiera que estes hermano mayor"decia Naruto para si mismo al momento en que se zambullir en la aguas.

cuando se hundio se empezo abrir la puerta corrediza para revelar a Ultear con un toalla cubriendola mientras se acercaba al agua para empezar entrar en ella, Cuando sintio el agua la hizo sonreir por que por fin podria volver a tomar un baño en las termas desde que se fueron Dark y Kanna en su luna miel.

"que bueno que todavia este buena el agua aunque me pregunto ¿donde esta Naruto?"dijo Ultear mientras se preguntaba Naruto el cual salio enfrente de ella asustandola.

"aah que bien que esta el agua ahora entiendo por que a las chicas les gustan esta aguas son geniales"dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con Ultear y haciendo que el mismo se ponga como su cabello.

"hola Naruto ¿como estas?"pregunto Ultear mientra le aparecia un sonrojo en la cara.

"si hola Ultear que haces por aqui"le pregunto Naruto devuelta a Ultear.

"bueno yo primero te estaba buscando para hablar contigo pero vi que una de las entradas estaba abierta asi que entre para tomar un baño"le contesto Ultear a Naruto quien se sento al lado de ella.

"enserio me estabas buscando para hablar conmigo y ¿de que?"dijo Naruto mientras le preguntaba a Ultear.

"bueno de algunas cosas un poco tontas pero con algo de importancia"contesto Ultear a Naruto mientras los dos levantaban la cabeza para mirar el cielo que esta cubierto de extrellas.

"bueno si quieres decirmelo eres libre de hacerlo por que yo te escuchare"dijo Naruto a Ultear mientras miraba al cielo pero tambien vio que salia parte de la luna.

"bien entonces te lo dire Naruto tu me gustas"le dijo Ultear a Naruto quien no aparto los ojos de la luna la cual se dejo ver completamente y provocando que Naruto empieze a sentir como sus hormonas le exigian que tuviera sexo con Ultear pero el no queria sin antes conocerla mejor o algo.

 _"que esto que siento ademas no puedo controlar mis acciones mejor uso un sello para proteger a Ultear de mi por que no se que pueda pasar si dejo que esto me domine"_ penso Naruto para empezar a realizar una serie de sellos pero cuando estaba por terminar sus manos se detuvieron.

 **"no creas que podras salvarte de esto niño por que todos los invocadores tienen que pasar por esto ademas todos lo intentaron igual que tu sensei pero ninguno pudo asi que ahora controlare parte de tu cuerpo mientras que tu miras como liberas tus instintos mas profundos"** le dijo una voz a Naruto.

 _"no te atrevas a tocar a Ultear maldito o sino te matare yo mismo"_ le amenazo Naruto a la voz quien solto una risa.

 **"hay niño si que eres tonto yo no voy a tocarla por que tu seras quien lo haga ademas si trataras de matarme primero me tendrias que encontrar cosa que no podrias"** le dijo la voz a Naruto quien miro hacia Ultear.

"Ultear sal de aqui por favor"le pidio Naruto a Ultear quien se extraño por eso.

"¿pero por que?"pregunto Ultear a Naruto quien le iba a gritar que se fuera pero vio como sus dos manos sujetaron los brazos de Ultear quien se quedo confundida pero no se espero lo que vino.

la cabeza de Naruto se movio hacia adelante para reclamar los labios de Ultear quien quedo sorprendida por la acción pero Naruto no le agrado para nada pero la cosa no termino ahi por que de imediato las manos de Naruto soltaron los brazos de Ultear para luego tomar las piernas de la misma, Naruto trato de tomar el control de su cuerpo pero no podia asi que dedujo que de quien sea esa voz debe ser demasiado fuerte como para tomar el control de un cuerpo.

"Ultear te pido que trates de detenerme por que ahora no puedo controlar mi cuerpo"le pidio Naruto cuando sus labios se separaron de los de Ultear la cual escucho lo que dijo.

"por favor tu crees que voy a creer en eso Naruto"le contesto Ultear a Naruto pero vio como Naruto tenia la misma mirada de ese momento igual.

"no estoy jugando Ultear denteme para que puedas salir de aqui"le dijo Naruto serio para que Ultear asintiera pero cuando iba a hacer algo vio como unas cadenas de adamantina salia de la espalda de Naruto quien vio como esas cadenas capturaron la estrimidades de Ultear.

 **"asombroso verdad y genial no lo crees chico ademas tengo que reconocer que el kekkei genkai del clan uzumaki me impresiona pero que lastima que no pude utilizarlas con tu bisabuelo chico por que en ese momento atacaron uzu"** dijo la voz a Naruto quien se enfurecio.

"dejala por favor ella no se merece esto"le pidio Naruto a la voz quien rio.

 **"hay niño acaso no lo entiendes mientras este la luna llena encima de ti esto no va a parar hasta que dejes a esta chica con algo dentro de ella"** le contesto la voz a Naruto.

"que por favor yo no quiero dejarla embarrazada maldito primero prefiero conocerla antes de eso"le dijo Naruto a la voz mientras que Ultear escuchaba lo que decia Naruto a el mismo.

 **"y crees que me importa antes de que tu bisabuelo muriera me pidio que su decendencia fueran felices con muchos hijos y como tu en este momento eres el unico de su decendencia te tocara a ti cargar esa responsabilidad te guste o no"** le dijo la voz a Naruto quien no sabia que hacer ahora solo mirar a Ultear quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Naruto por favor trata de liberarte de esa energia y espero que hayas escuchado mi confesión"dijo Ultear a Naruto quien no entendio la ultima frase que dijo Ultear.

"perdon Ultear me podrias repetir esa confesión es que no te escuche"pidio Naruto a Ultear a quien le salio una vena mientras que la voz que escucho Naruto le salia una gota estilo anime.

"!COMO NO QUE NO ESCUCHASTE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS ESTUPIDO TOMATE¡"le grito Ultear a Naruto quien quedo sorprendido por la confesión.

 _ **"espero que este no sea tan denso con las chicas por que si es asi prefiero seguir molestando a Dark pero este no esta con esa mujer asi que no puedo hacer nada"**_ penso la voz en su mente.

mientras Naruto seguia sorprendido no pudo ver como las cadenas le acecaban a Ultear quien trataba de safarse de las cadenas pero le resultaba inutil pero no se rindio hasta que sintio que un invasor entraba en ella asi que miro hacia abajo y ver que el miembro de Naruto estaba entrando en ella haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior para no gritar por el dolor que le iba a causar por que ella seguia siendo virgen, Cuando el miembro de Naruto entro en Ultear los dos empezaron a sentir algo de placer ademas esta era la primera vez de ambos cosa que ninguno de los dos sabia.

Ultear sintio como su himen se rompia y asi provocando que soltara un pequeño grito pero sin saber que donde ellos estaban era bloqueado por un sello de silencio que no dejaba salir ningun ruido desde el interior pero eso no era lo unico que Ultear solto por que le empezo a salir un poco de sangre cosa que Naruto noto adivinando que tomo la virginidad de Ultear sin su consetimiento y asiendo que Naruto se sienta mal por esto, Ultear por su caso sentia algo diferente que Naruto por que empezaba a sentir un poco de excitación mientras empezaba a disfrutar un poco esto pero como recien empezaban con esto asi necesitaba aguantar mas tiempo pero igual de todas formas se dijo en su mente que le iba hacer pagar a Erza por estar leyendo esos libros pervertidos cerca de ella.

Naruto nisiquiera podia quitar la mirada de Ultear mientras trataba de safarse del control de aquella voz la cual todavia lo controlaba pero de ves en cuando miraba como Naruto disfrutaba asi que cuando el no se diera cuenta le dejaria una parte de su cuerpo a su propia disposión y asi verlo hacer esto por su propia cuenta sin que el lo controlara, Al momento en que libero todo el cuerpo de Naruto pudo ver como el mismo lo hacia sin darse cuenta ademas disfrutaba ver esto aunque el que tenia mas diversión era el como Naruto quien trataba de negarlo pero igual sabia bien que disfrutaba tener sexo con Ultear.

mientras continuaban tienendo algo de sexo con un poco de sudor cosa que el agua eliminaba al contacto con ella pero Naruto seguia embistiendo sus caderas con los muslos de Ultear quien lo estaba disfrutando mucho por que desde el fondo de su corazón queria esto ademas se preguntaba si Naruto en algun momento iba dejar de ser tan denso con las demas chicas pero sino lo fuera no le gustaria tanto y no seria el mismo sin eso, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta las cadenas de adamantina desaparecierón y asi soltando a Ultear para que esta rodeara sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto quien la acerco para abrazarla y asi poder besarse de nuevo pero esta vez con pasión cosa que no desperdiciarón por que probablemente esto pueda ocurrir una vez o cuando ellos mismo lo desen.

los dos se estaban besando con mucha pasión y con sus lenguas teniendo una batalla entre si por que ninguno queria ceder al otro pero de todas formas estaban disfrutando de este encuentro sin que nadie los molestara por que si habia alguien cerca de ellos seria un poco incomodo, la voz que estaba escuchando Naruto unos momentos atras podia sentir como el estaba llegando a su limite pero sabia bien que un uzumaki tenia un monton de energia en ellos asi que espero un buen rato para ver como Naruto hacia esto.

Naruto estaba sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba haciendole saber que se iba a venir muy pronto asi que separo sus labios de Ultear y dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos pero de pronto los dos se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo de Naruto ya no estaba siendo controlado y que las cadenas habian desaparecido ocasionando que los dos se sonrojen pero haciendo reir a la voz.

"Ultear te quieron decir que me voy a venir muy pronto asi que como ya tengo mi cuerpo libre voy hacerlo afuera"le dijo Naruto para empezar a sacar su miembro de la vagina de Ultear quien no le dejo por que cruzo sus piernas detras de Naruto.

"no Naruto quiero que te vengas aadentro de mi ademas no me importa quedar embarraza de ti por que esto significaria el amor que nos dimos esta noche"le dijo Ultear a Naruto mientras que ella ponia algo de fuerza en sus piernas.

"¿estas segura Ultear?"pregunto Naruto a Ultear quien sonrio.

"claro que estoy segura Naruto-kun"le contesto Ultear a Naruto quien asintio.

entonces Naruto fue con muchas velocidad en sus embestidas contra Ultear quien apreto su agarre sobre Naruto para que este siguiera con lo que hacia para que se viniera lo mas pronto posible.

 **(con Dark y Kanna)**

la pareja casada estaba muy acelerada que cualquier otra persona en esta situación por que los dos estaban haciendolo como conejos ademas estaban cubiertos de sudor igual que la cama que estaban usando desde que empezaron y los dos estaban en otra postura sexual que segun Rasa se llamaba el misionero por que el hombre tenia que estar detras de la mujer.

"vamos Dark-kun mas rapido y fuerte que me gusta mucho"le dijo Kanna con un tono de lujuria a Dark quien se movia mas rapido.

"maldición Kanna lo estoy haciendo lo mas rapido y fuerte que puedo ademas se tiene prohibido que los invocadores del clan okami usen las puertas oscuras en esto por que tu vagina podria quedar muy mal"le contesto Dark a Kanna.

"que aburrido pero te aviso que me voy a correr de nuevo"le dijo Kanna a Dark quien sabia que esta iba a ser la septima vez que se corre y eso que el todavia no se venia pero ya se estaba acercando a eso.

Dark seguia a un ritmo muy rapido para que se viniera lo antes posible por que su pene no iba aguantar mucho mas tiempo, Asi que aunmento mas la velocidad con la que estaba embistiendo a su esposa quien ya se habia corrido.

 _"maldición ya no puedo aguantar mas mejor termino con esto lo mas rapido que puedo para descansar"_ penso Dark por sabia que pronto su pene dejaria salir todo lo que tenia.

los dos siguieron asiendolo en la misma posición hasta que Dark sintio como ya estaba llegando a su limite cosa que le hizo sonreir para mirar a Kanna quien todavia estaba disfrutando sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de su esposo el cual dio una ultima embestida al mismo tiempo que alguien en su casa.

 **(Dark, Kanna, Naruto y ultear al mismo tiempo)**

"Kanna-chan/Ultear me estoy apunto de venir asi que recibelo todo por favor"dijeron Dark y Naruto a Kanna y Ultear quienes asintieron.

las dos chicas recibieron una gran cantidad de semen en sus uteros llenandolos y haciendo que una especies de gusanos entren en sus ovulos ademas ninguna de las dos se habia eso el chequeo si hoy era un dia seguro.

 **(fin del lemon recuerden que pueden clasificarlo y ademas les digo que no soy muy bueno en esto esta bien)**

Dark y Naruto habian sacado sus miembros de las vaginas de Kanna y Ultear para colacarse al lado de sus chicas ya agotadas igual que ellos.

"eso si que fue muy bueno Dark-kun/Naruto-kun es la primera vez que hago esto y a sido genial"les dijeron Kanna y Ultear desde los lugares que estaban a Dark y Naruto quienes asintieron.

"si yo opino lo mismo pero todavia tenemos todo este tiempo para hacerlo ademas quiero dormir por que ya estoy cansado"dijeron Dark y Naruto a las chicas para tratar de dormir pero ninguna le dejo hacerlo.

"Naruto-kun estas con mucho sudor asi que por que no te metes otra vez en el agua para quitartelo/Dark-kun todavia no estoy satisfecha y no creas que te voy a dejar dormir"dijeron las chicas solo para Naruto asienta mientra que Dark apuntaba hacia un lugar en especifico para Kanna mire hacia ese lugar solo para ser golpeada en el cuello y dejandola inconsiente.

"dejame adivinar Ultear quieres hacerlo mientras nos estamos bañando"dijo Naruto adivinando lo que queria Ultear quien asintio.

"hai ademas tenemos un buen rato hasta que nos de sueño no crees"le contesto Ultear a Naruto quien estuvo de acuerdo.

asi los dos se metieron en el agua para volver a hacerlo mientras que Dark ponia a Kanna en la cama para ponerse al lado de ella y ponerse a dormir por que realmente estaba cansado por tener mucho sexo con su esposa.

 **(dos meses despues)**

vemos a Dark y Kanna acercandose a la aldea de iwa ademas se podia ver como el estomago de Kanna estaba un poco mas grande cosa que Dark le reviso con un jutsu medico que le permitia saber lo que tenia y pudo ver que habia algo de vida en el interior de Kanna cosa que le hizo sonreir por era el por venir de su primera hija y al momento en que retiro su mano del estomago de su esposa le informo solo para que esta saltara a abrazarlo por la noticia.

Cuando entraron a la aldea vieron como alguien estaba corriendo de otra persona pero al momento en que vieron quien era les hizo salir una gota de sudor en la cabeza a la pareja por que eran Ultear siendo perseguida por Erza quien tenia una de sus espadas para darle un corte a la chica que estaba embaraza cosa que los dos notarón.

"!VUELVE AQUI ULTEAR SOLO QUIERO CHARLAR UN POCO CONTIGO¡"grito Erza a la menciona quien noto a Dark y Kanna asi que se dirigio hacia donde estaban para protegerse de la loca de Erza.

"por favor salvanme de esa loca por favor"pidio Ultear a Dark y Kanna mientras se ocultaba detras de ellos.

"!ERZA SCARLET PARA AHORA MISMO JOVENCITA¡"le grito Kanna a su estudiante la cual se asusto para detenerse.

"¿por que quieres matar a Ultear Erza?"pregunto Dark a la mencionada.

"no no la quiero matar solo quiero hablar con ella solamente"le contesto Erza a Dark.

"!MENTIRA ME QUIERE MATAR POR QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO O HIJA DE NARUTO LO CUAL DICE QUE ES DE SU PROPIEDAD SOLO POR ESO ME QUIERE MATAR¡"grito Ultear dicendo la verdad y haciendo que Dark mire a Kanna quien asintio.

"Erza tu y yo ahora sin protestas escuchaste"le ordeno Kanna a su estudiante quien asintio por el miedo de lo que le iba a venir.

mientras Dark y Ultear miraban como Kanna se iba con Erza quien desaparecio su espada por que le tenia mucho miedo a su sensei cuando hablaba con ese tono, Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Dark volteo para poner su mano sobre el vientre de Ultear quien iba a protestar pero se acordo que el era un medico asi que le dejo revisarle.

"bueno por como lo veo quedaste embaraza cuando hubo luna llena ocasionando que Naruto fuera controlado para tener sexo contigo pero puedo ver que el bebe que esta en tu vientre esta creciendo bien y al parecer va a nacer sana"le dijo Dark a Ultear quien quedo sorprendida por saber el sexo de su bebe.

"gracias Dark-san aunque ¿como supo que quede embarazada en luna llena?"pregunto Ultear a Dark quien suspiro.

"es facil por que cada invocador del clan okami pasa por eso aunque ese dia hubiera sido un dia seguro de todas formas hubieras quedado embarazada aunque yo no se si me paso a mi con la que me toco pero igual les felicito a ti y a Naruto por la bebe que viene en camino"le contesto Dark para dar su felicitaciones.

los dos caminaron hacia donde estaba la casa para entrar para luego separarse por que Dark tenia que ir por sus alumnos para empezar con su entrenamiento en la aldea cosa que duraria mas tiempo mientras que Ultear iba a seguir con su lectura para su bebe en su vientre.

cuando Dark encontro a sus tres alumno vio que los tres estaban muy agotados pero no le importo por que el entrenamiento que iba a recibir iba a ser muy duro como ninguno, Se acerco a sus alumnos para tomarlos y ponerlos sobre sus hombros para luego desaparecer en un shushin de fuego.

Dark aparecio encima de un volcan que estaba cubierto con una masa de tierra asi que dejo caer a sus alumnos que gritaron por el dolor para luego levantarse y mirar a donde estaban para luego mirar a quien los trajo aqui y vieron a su sensei.

"hola chicos espero que esten listos para entrenar por que en este instante empieza el entrenamiento mas largo como el mas peligroso que tendran en sus vidas"dijo Dark para empezar a caminar al centro para que sus alumnos se miraran y asintieran para acompañar a su sensei.

"sensei de ¿que va a ir este entrenamiento?"pregunto Kenichi a su sensei.

"pues dejenme decirles que sera muy riesgoso por que entrenaremos por todo este tiempo cerca de la lava que esta debajo de nosotros para luego ir con el segundo que sera mas peligroso"le constesto Dark a Kenichi para que el y los otros dos traten de huir pero no pudieron por que rapidamente toda la masa se convirtio en una bola que cayo hacia la lava y asi procando que los tres tengan algo de calor.

"sensei no creo que podamos aguantar este calor"le dijo Naruto a su sensei quien los miro a cada uno para luego saltar al ataque contra los tres pero quitandose su parte superior como sus sandalias.

"acaso asi pensaron en su pelea contra kido o tu Laxus quien no pudo contra ellos tres ademas este entrenamiento aqui dura cinco meses aqui dentro y no se abrira hasta que el mismo entrenamiento diga ques estan listos"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos quienes se acordaron de Kido y los demas para ponerse en guardia contra su sensei.

el primero en atacar fue Laxus con su puño relampago pero fue desviado hacia Kenichi quien fue mandado a socar contra una de las paredes y provovandole una fuerte quemadura en su ropa superior asi que se quito su ropa superior igual que su sensei mientras que Laxus y Naruto hacian lo mismo para ir con todo contra su sensei quien bloqueaba y deviaba cada uno de los ataques para luego darles uno que otro golpe o patada a sus alumnos quienes tambien hicieron lo mismo pero vieron que su sensei no trai los pesos.

"¿como es que usted no tiene los pesos sensei?"pregunto Laxus quien recibio un golpe de su sensei para socar contra el muro.

"solo te dire que en este entrenamiento no los necesitas aunque si los quieres usar eres libre de hacerlo ademas yo me entrene en este lugar igual que los demas ninjas de la aldea pero algunos nunca pasaron las demas zonas por que los unicos que pudieron somos yo, Kitsuchi y nuestra compañera de equipo igual que la hija de nuestro nidaime tsuchikage"le contesto Dark a Laxus para que el con los demas se empezaran a quitar los pesos de ellos pero provocando que se hundan mas en la lava aunmentando el calor.

Naruto fue quien le envio una patada a su sensei mientras que Kenichi le envio un golpe solo para que ellos lo recibieran por que Dark los esquivo para ir contra Laxus quien fue con sus puños relampagos, De un momento al otro los tres vieron que su sensei desaparecio de sus vistas ocasionando que los tres se den con el ataque del otro mientras eran recibidos por Dark quien les daba un rodillazo a cada uno igual que un codazo asi mandadolos a tocar cada parte de la bola asiendo que ellos sientan todo el calor que habia.

los tres se levantaron para ir nuevamente contra su sensei quien los estaba esperando para iniciar con el todo lo que tenia que mostrarles aqui adentro por que aunque intentaran escapar no podrian por el simple eso de que tendrian que pasa por la lava, Dark continuaba bloqueando y desviando como tambien atacaba con todo su poder a sus alumnos que estaban muy cansados por el calor que habia cosa que a Dark no le afectaba por que ya estaba acostumbrado a este calor asi que pensaron en una forma para hacer que su sensei cayera o por lo menos tocara alguna parte.

asi continuaron por un monton de tiempo atacando a Dark quien no se notaba agotado por nada y por ahi Laxus sugirio que el usara su rugido del rayo pero Kenichi le dijo que no era buena idea por que podria entrar lava ahi asi que rechazaron la sugerencia, Dark estaba viendo como sus alumnos estaban pensando en una estrategia para tratar vencerlo pero no les dejo por que se fue contra ellos nuevamente para que ellos se pusieran alerta y asi poder defenderse de lo ataques de su sensei quien no dejaba ninguna escapatoria a ninguno de ellos.

Laxus trato de usar su patada del rayo contra su sensei pero fue bloqueada y luego recibir un golpe en el estomago asiendo que escupa un poco de saliva que cayo al suelo evaporandose mientras que Naruto cargaba contra su sensei pero este lo tomo del brazo para azotarlo contra Laxus y haciendo que los dos toquen la parte caliente haciendoles gritar por el dolor que les causaba, Kenichi por su parte salto hacia la parte superior y saltar hasta su sensei con un poderoso puño dirigio hacia el pero vio que su sensei se volteo para tratar de detenerlo pero Kenichi fue mas listo asi que uso su otro brazo para interarlo pero vio como su sensei lo detuvo cosa que le hizo sonreir para darle con su puño derecho a su sensei quien se sorprendio y recibiendo el golpe de Kenichi haciendole caer por primera vez ocasionandole una quemadura en la espalda pero eso no fue todo por que Laxus y Naruto le dieron una patada en su menton y haciendo que vaya a socar contra la parte de arriba quemandole un poco el pelo.

"bueno por lo menos los tres me dieron un golpe asi que eseo es bueno pero tendran que hacer mucho mas que eso para derrotarme chicos"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos quienes sabian eso asi que se lanzaron otra vez.

Dark le dio una fuerte patada a Kenichi quien fue a socar contra el otro extremo y volviendole a provocar una quemadura en su cuerpo mas especifico en su mejilla izquierda mientras Laxus y Naruto tambien recibian los respectivos ataques de su sensei, ellos cuatro estuvieron peleando un buen rato adentro de esa bola cubierta de lava mientras eran rodeados por sudor el cual se convertia en vapor con el solo contacto con la estructura que ardia como el mismo infierno pero Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus se estaban acostumbrando a ese calor pero de todas forma les causaba un poco de sed aqui adentro ademas Dark los estaba llevando al limite en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo cual no les dejaba a los tres usar sus otras tecnicas pero el unico que si podia utilizar parte de ellas era Laxus.

"vamos llevamos como mucho tres horas aqui dentro y todavia no me han podido vencer asi que vamos con todo desde ahora chicos **OCTAVA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "dijo Dark para activar las puertas oscuras y haciendo que sus alumnos tambien activen sus respectivas tecnicas.

"si tiene razón sensei vamos con todo en este momento asi que preparese"dijeron los tres para volver a lanzarse al ataque contra su sensei quien bloqueo pero igual sintio la fuerza de los ataques de sus alumnos.

los cuatro estaban teniendo una batalla muy reñida entre ellos adentro de esta bola que no se daban cuenta de como afuera se habia eso de noche por que como estaban debajo de lava y cubierto de tierra que se veia completamente resistente, Laxus usaba nuevamente sus puños como patadas relampago contra su sensei quien las bloqueaba pero sentia la fuerza que le daba ese aspecto a su alumno mas problematico pero tambien sintio un golpe en su espalda asi que volteo para ver que era Kenichi para que le hiciera romper el bloque que le hacia a Laxus para que le diera y asi lo hizo pero golpeando a cada uno con las dos manos haciendo que ellos dos bloquearan pero no se dio cuenta que faltaba su otro alumno pelirojo hasta que sintio un fuerte golpe en su estomago acompañado de una patada a su cara para que fuera mandado a socar contra una de las partes calientes.

"bueno eso si es muy bueno y eso si que me dolio un poco ahora preparense para esto **CUARTA PUERTA OSCURA FASE DOS ABIERTA** "dijo Dark para activar la fase dos de las puertas oscuras.

"vaya eso si es genial sensei pero no crea que nos dejaremos vencer facilmente"dijo Laxus para que sus amigos asientan y vayan al ataque una vez mas pero con algo diferente que tenia su sensei era que tenia mas poder en el.

los tres trataron de darle un golpe pero fueron bloqueados por su sensei quien los mando a socar con su nuevo poder para que tuvieran mas quemaduras en ellos pero a la ver haciendo que parte de donde estaban se rompiera y empezara a entrar lava cosa que Dark vio para hacer una serie de sellos y poner su mano en el suelo, Paso un rato para que la parte destruida como ampliando el terreno para asi entrenar mejor cuando Dark termino miro a sus alumnos que se estaban levantando del suelo pero con quemaduras.

"eso si que fue fuerte sensei espero que no tenga mas sorpresas escondidas"dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a Laxus a ponerse de pie.

"bromean tengo un monton de sorpresa para ustedes asi que preparense para lo que vendra despues de esto ademas tenemos el tiempo suficiente para entrenar"le contesto Dark a Naruto para que el y los demas se vuelvan a poner en posición para lanzarse de nuevo contra su sensei.

 **(cinco meses despues)**

vemos como la bola donde estaban entrenando Dark, Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus salia del volcán y dejando ver a los cuatro con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo por todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahi dentro ademas casi ninguno se podia parar pero tenian que hacerlo para ir a mojarse con algo frio en especial Kenichi por que partes de su cuerpo tenian mas quemaduras por el combate de entrenamiento que tuvieron durante estos cinco meses.

"bueno los felicito muchachos por durar mucho tiempo con ese calor asi que se ganaron un descanso de tres dias"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos que sonrieron por fin tener un descanso aun que sea corto.

Dark los tomo a cada uno para desaparecer y aparecer en la casa cerca de la piscina a la cual los dejo caer haciendoles gritar un poco pero disfrutarla al mismo tiempo por que esto era lo unico frio que habia en el lugar asi que no se podian quejar aunque quisieran.

"aahhhhh esto si que es refrescante"dijo Naruto para que los demas asientan.

"si es verdad Naruto ademas espero que por el tiempo que yo no estuve tu y Ultear hayan pensado en un nombre para su bebe"le dijo Dark a Naruto para que se congelara por que nunca se habia sentado con Ultear para hablarlo.

"es verdad Naruto aunque quisiera sabe ¿quien sera el padrino del bebe?"dijo Laxus preguntandoles a Naruto quien no habia pensado en quien de sus dos amigos seria el padrino.

"algo me dice que lo tendras muy dificil Naruto por que yo al padrino de mi hija ya lo elegi ademas es mi rival jajaja"dijo Dark para empezar a nadar mientras se reia.

"hay yo no se a cual de ustedes elegir chico ademas los dos son mis mejores amigos asi que la tengo muy dificil aunque tengo que hablar con Ultear sobre los nombres que le daremos a nuestro hijo o hija"dijo Naruto para pensar en algun nombre.

"es niña Naruto vas a tener una niña asi que piensa en nombres de niñas"le informo Dark a Naruto quien se alegro de saber el sexo de su bebe.

"entonces mejor voy a ir hablar con ella sobre los nombres de nuestra hija nos vemos mas tarde chicos"dijo Naruto mientras salia de la piscina para ir a hablar con la madre de su futura hija.

"cuanto quieres apostar que Ultear lo va a masacrar"dijo Laxus a Kenichi.

"bueno que te parece cuatro meses de entrenamiento entre los dos a que se salva"aposto Kenichi a su amigo.

"bien entonces yo pondre cinco años de no molestarte de lo tuyo con tu maestra"puso Laxus para que estienda la mano a Kenichi quien la tomo para aceptar el trato.

no paso mucho desde que Naruto se fue para que los tres oyeran el grito del sucho dicho asi que miraron hacia donde venia el grito para ver como Ultear perseguia con un baston de metal cosa que Dark supo de quien era y juro que cuando vea a Tsunika ella iba a sufrir.

"maldición nuestro periodo de descanso se tendra que acortar hasta mañana y yo que queria jugar al shogi con Kitsuchi"dijo Dark para salir del agua y ir a salvar a su otro alumno de una muerte casi segura.

"!POR FAVOR ULTEAR-CHAN NO ME MATES POR QUE NO PUEDES CRIAR A NUESTRA HIJA SIN UN PADRE¡"gritaba Naruto mientras escapaba de Ultear quien tenia una cara de enojo inmenso.

"!NO ME IMPORTA NO ESTUVISTE AL MOMENTO EN QUE LE EMPEZABA A CONTAR OTRO CUENTO A NUESTRA HIJA ESTUPIDO¡"le gritaba Ultear devuelta a Naruto quien tenia mucho miedo.

"oye Ultear sabes que si te enojas mas podras dañar a tu hija"dijo Dark al momento en que aparecia entre medio de los dos y haciendo que Ultear se acuerde de eso.

"esta bien pero que el este todo el dia conmigo para darle un nombre a nuestra hija"dijo Ultear mientras se calmaba.

"por que no le ponen no se Himawari a su hija seguramente le gustara"le sugirio Dark a Ultear quien penso en el nombre y le gusto.

"me gusta mucho el nombre Dark-san gracias"dijo Ultear aceptando el nombre.

Dark solamente se encogio de hombros y irse hacia donde estaba su esposa la cual traia un garrote en sus manos cosa que hizo que Dark no le importara por que le han hecho cosa peores asi que tomo a Naruto para escapar de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

 **(seis años despues)**

estamos en las puertas de la aldea de iwa con Dark y sus tres alumnos que tenian atuendo distintos como tambien parecian muy fuertes por el largo entrenamiento que tuvieron estos seis años con su sensei.

cuando terminaron su primer entrenamiento que tuvieron en la aldea empezaron con un entrenamiento donde no podian usar ninguna tecnica en la oscuridad dentro de una cueva y solo podian esconderse de Dark quien les lanzaba sus propias tecnicas hasta que atravesaran toda la cueva al otro lado, Mientras estuvieron dentro de esa cueva pudieron escuchar todo lo que les ayudo ahi dentro para que luego su sensei les explicara que ese entrenamiento consistia en guiarse por el ruido que les daba aquella cueva mientras eran atacados por el.

el tercer entrenamiento que les duro todo un año completar por lo dificil que era y en el cual vieron el nacimiento de las hijas de Dark y Kanna como el de Naruto y Ultear ademas Dark le habia enviado una carta a su rival que su hija habia nacido y no se demoro mucho en llegar a la aldea con unos cuantos regalos para ella ademas pudo ver que la niña tenia parte de su pelo negro con unas puntas blancas y sus ojos era como el de los padres quienes la llamaron Muria en honor a la rival de Dark mientras que la hija de Naruto y Ultear tenia el pelo de color de la madre mientras que los ojos eran del padre, dejando eso de lado el entrenamiento que les duro un año entero consistia en saltar sobre unas columnas de piedras que si las tocaban caian y tendrian que empezar de nuevo y que su sensei les arrojara un monton de piedras a mucha velocidad no ayudaba hasta que entendieron casi termiando el año que el entrenamiento consistia en sus reflejos para completarlo.

el cuarto entrenamiento duro aproximadamente dos años por que Dark les dejo descansar todo el año para asi pasar un tiempo con los demas aunque los demas se habian ido a kumo para descansar pero cuando llegaron a la aldea se acordaron que se les habia olvidado decirles a Kenichi y Shigure quienes se habian quedado en la casa en la cual al terminar el segundo mes habian tenido sexo dejando como resultado a Shigure esperando dos hijos de Kenichi quien fue torturado por Kisara al enterarse, cuando los niños nacierón Kenichi le puso el nombre de kouji a su primogenito mientras que al segundo el nombre de su maestro de karate sakaki ademas el era el padrino de la hija de Naruto asi que le dio ese puesto a Laxus quien cargaba de vez en cuando a los dos pequeños.

aunque con el entrenamiento que tuvieron el cual fue muy duro que los otros pero no tanto como el primero por que este consistia en levantar una enorme roca entre los tres mientras que su sensei estaba arriba y tenian prohibido usar sus tecnicas que les hacia tener mas fuerza por que este era para mostrar su fuerza y resistencia aunque casi terminaron muertos por la roca puedieron levantarla con todo su esfuerzo mientras que Dark le decia que tenia que llevar esta roca hasta donde estaba las demas a las cuales voltearon a ver y vieron que eran muchas, Cuando terminaron llevando la roca con las demas pudieron ver muchos nombres tallados en ellas y tambien vieron el nombre de su sensei con el de Kitsuchi y su compañera que era Kurotsika pero tambien vieron que arriba de los tres nombres estaba el del sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki cuando vieron que su sensei les dio algo con que tallar supieron que tenian que poner sus nombres en la roca que trajeron mientras que Dark ponia el suyo sobre el de ellos.

despues de eso Dark les dijo que el ultimo entrenamiento consistia en que tenia que hacer todo lo que hicieron en los entrenamientos en uno y hicieron este entrenamiento en una cueva distinta que Dark les habia dicho que era mas caliente que donde entrenaron por cinco meses y eso si que era verdad por que cuando los tres entraron sintieron el inmenso calor que habia en la cueva ademas no era solo eso por que tambien estaban recibiendo el ataque de unas cuantas rocas que les hacian caer o un rasguño pero de todas formas seguian adelante, Mientras mas se adentraban en la cueva mas calor les causaba cuando se estaban acercando a una incrusijada que iba por dos lugares distintos asi que Kenichi tuvo que pedirle a Laxus que rompiera parte de esta roca que train con ellos cosa que Laxus hizo para darle con su pie la pequeña piedra para que luego lanzarla al camino de la izquierda donde escucharon mucho eco asi que tomaron el camino de la derecha en el cual iba hacia la salida y para cuando salieron Dark les habia abrazado por la espalda para que les tomaran una foto para tenerla en un recuerdo para ellos.

y aqui nos encontramos ahora en el dia de partida de los cuatro por que Dark les habia prometido a Rasa y al Raikage que iba a encontrar a ese tal Danzo shimura en la aldea de konoha ademas Dark le habia enviado una carta al daimiyo del fuego al cual salvo una vez de unos bandidos y le dijo que iba darle lo que el quisiera cosa que a Dark le facino asi que llegaron a un buen acuerdo en el cual consistia que el podria visitar la aldea de iwa cuando el quiera como tambien tener una colección del mejor sake de tsuchi no kuni a cambio que el le haga tres favores a lo cual acepto.

"tou-san no te vayas"dijo Muria a su padre quien se acerco a ella mientras era sostenida por su madre igual que Himawari.

"lo siento Muria-chan pero tou-san tiene que ir ademas te dije que te daria un truco para transformar a tu tia Yoruichi en gato"le dijo Dark para que la mencionada se asuste por que su sobrina con Himawari siempre la torturaban cuando estaba en forma de gato.

"por favor ototo no le digas"le pidio Yoruichi a su hermano quien solo le envio una sonrisa sadica.

"lo siento Yoruichi-nee pero tu querias a una sobrina y la tienes asi que toma la responsabilidad ademas ahora tienes que aguantarla a los hijos de Kenichi y Shigure asi que suerte"le dijo Dark para empezarle a contar a su hija como hacer que Yoruichi se transforme en gato haciendo sonreir a su hija pero tambien haciendo que Yoruichi suelte lagrimas estilo anime.

"Hima-chan te prometo que te dare muchos regalos para tu siguiente cumpleaños si me prometes que te portaras bien o sino tu madre tendra que quitarte todos tus dulces como tambien tendras prohibido comer uno"le dijo Naruto a su hija quien inflo sus mejillas cosa que la hacia ver kawaii.

"si Hima-chan si no te portas bien no veras a tu papa y no recibiras regalos de navidad"le dijo Ultear a su hija quien asintio por que no queria quedarse sin sus regalos y sin sus dulces.

"bueno Shigure-chan, Kisara-chan y niños nos vemos en un tiempo esta bien"dijo Kenichi mientras les daba un beso a Shigure y kisara a la vista de sus hijos como el de su sensei y Naruto los cuales hicieron una imitación de vomito.

"jaja ya espero ver a ustedes dos teniendo un novio jajaja"dijo Mirajane a Himawari y Murie solo para que los padres de estas pensaran en como torturar al idiota que le intentata romper el corazón a sus pequeñas.

"no veo por que les afecta tanto eso si las posibilidades son muy pocas"decia Laxus quien estaba al lado de Sarada quien asintio.

"si es verdad y espero no saber nunca eso"dijo Sarada para que Laxus la mirara.

"oye Sarada lo siento por dejarte incosiente aquella vez para ir hablar con esos tres malditos"se disculpo Laxus con Sarada quien todavia estaba enojada con el.

"no creas que te voy a creer"le dijo Sarada a Laxus.

"que te parece si hago todo lo que tu quieras durante un mes para conseguir tu perdon" ofrecio Laxus a Sarada quien le gusto la oferta.

"bien acepto siempre y cuando no escuche una queja ni tampoco dejarme inconsiente"dijo Sarada a Laxus quien acepto el acuerdo.

"bien cuidate querido por que no quiero golpearte por hacer algo estupido"le dijo Kanna a su esposo.

"si te lo prometo y espero que entrenes bien a tus alumnas por que como en algun momento seran los examenes chunin"dijo Dark prometiendole a Kanna quien asintio.

"bueno mejor nos vamos por que no quiero ver a Kurotsuchi para que me trate de matar como las otras dos veces"dijo Naruto para darle un beso en la frente a su hija y uno en los labios a Ultear cosa que era vista por una celosa Erza cosa que Naruto noto asi que camino hasta donde estaba ella solo para que esta volteara a otro lado.

"no quiero nada de ti Naruto me escuchaste"le dijo Erza solo para recibir un beso en sus labios cortesia de Naruto.

"dejate de ser celosa Erza-chan ademas segun Dark-sensei tengo que hacer esa cosa de poligemia para reconstruir al clan uzumaki asi que si quieres puedes ser una de las chicas que me ayude"le dijo Naruto para ir a la salida junto con Laxus.

"si mejor nos vamos ya o sino la hija de Kitsuchi tratara de matar otra vez a Naruto asi que nos vemos en unos cuantos meses y recuerda Muria hazle caso a tu madre"le dijo Dark para despedirse con un abrazo con su familia y dandole un beso a cada una.

Dark se fue a unir con sus alumnos mientras lanzaba una carta de despedida a Kitsuchi quien habia llegado con su hija mientras era fuertemente sostenida por su padre por que queria matar a Naruto.

los tres se miraron para luego asentir y empezar a correr sin los pesos encima de ellos para ver quien ganaba en llegar a las fronteras de hi no kuni para luego ir hacia donde se encontraba la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

 **(tres semanas despues)**

podemos ver a cuatro encapuchados dirigiendose a la aldea de Konoha mientras caminaban hacia la aldea sintieron como eran vigilados asi que uno de ellos desaparecio para luego aparecer cerca de su grupo, Cuando por fin vieron las puertas de la aldea apresurarón el paso hacia ella para saber cual de ellos podia llegar primero.

al momento en que llegaron a la aldea miraron hacia la recepción para ver como los guardias que vigilaban estaban durmiendo provocandoles a los cuatro encapuchados una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

"estos dos siguen como cuando nos fuimos Dark-sensei"dijo el encapuchado al otro reconocido como Dark quien asintio.

"bueno lo unico que tenemos que hacer es poner nuestros nombres y listo para luego ir a la torre Hokage por los permisos para que ustedes hagan el examen de genins aunque ese tonto de tu expadre Naruto trate de ponerte en otro equipo yo puedo negarlo gracias al favor que me dio el daimiyo de este pais"les informo Dark a sus alumnos.

los cuatro fueron a llenar sus formularios para luego ir a la torre Hokage para recibir de la recepcionista los pases para el examen genin que se estaba realizando en la academia ninja y les explico por donde tienen que ir para llegar los cuatro le agradecierón para irse a la academia.

 **(academia ninja konoha)**

estamos en la gran academia ninja de konoha en la cual estaban mucho jovenes que hoy iban a convertirse en genins y entre ellos estaban los dos hermanos namikaze que tenian un fuerte odio contra su hermano mayo pero ellos no sabian que el habia dejado de ser su hermano desde hace tiempo como tambien uno de los ultimos sobrevientes del clan uchiha Sasuke como los chicos de los otros clanes ninja de la aldea.

"¿tu crees que en algun momento aparecera ese estupido de nuestro hermano mayor?" pregunto Kila a su hermano.

"si ademas no creo que se haya vuelto tan fuerte con ese ninja idiota de iwa"le contesto Menma a su hermana quien asintio.

"oye Menma espero que no creas que podras vencerme en este examen por que el vencedor sere yo"dijo un chico con perro en su chaqueta a Menma.

"ya quisieras Kiba los dos sabemos que yo soy mas fuerte que tu"le dijo Menma al identificado Kiba.

"que problematico estos dos no hacen ninguna otra cosa que provocandose entre ellos"dijo un chico con cabello forma de piña el cual estaba al lado de un chico que con huesos grandes.

"tienes razón en eso Shikamaru aunque todos sabemos cual sera el resultado"dijo el chico de huesos grandes al identificado como Shikamaru quien asintio.

"si pero de todas formas es problematico Choji"dijo Shikamaru al identificado Chöji quien asintio mientras comia una bolsa con papas.

mientras todos los estudiantes estaban hablando entre si su profesor acompañado de otro estaban apunto de entrar hasta que escucharon unos pasos que venian del pasillo por donde venian.

"hola señor ¿usted es uno de los examinadores?"pregunto Dark al hombre frente el.

"si señor mi nombre es Iruka umino un gusto y en que puedo ayudarle"contesto el presentado como Iruka.

"bueno estos son mis alumnos y quiero que hagan el examen ademas tenemos permisos para que participen"le dijo Dark a Iruka mientras le daba los permisos.

"bien entonces pueden entrar y presentarse para empezar el examen"le informo Iruka a Dark mientras se despedia de sus alumnos quienes entraron con los instructores.

cuando los entudiantes escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriendose se sentaron en sus asientos mientras veian a sus senseis de la academia entrando con tres encapuchados y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos para saber quienes eran.

"hola clase como sabran hoy son los examenes para que se conviertan en ninjas oficiales de la aldea de konoha y se que se preguntaran quienes son ellos asi que les dire que ellos van a tomar el examen con ustedes asi que quiero que sean buenos con ellos por que probablemente uno de ellos sea su compañero de equipo"les saludo Iruka a los demas.

"pero Iruka-sensei nosotros llevamos mas tiempo aqui que ellos no puede hacer eso"le dijo Menma a Iruka.

"Menma ellos puede que hayan llegado recien pero no podemos retrasar el examen asi que te sientas o tendran que esperar un año mas para convertirse en ninjas"le dijo Iruka a Menma para que su hermana lo tirara a su asiento.

"bien por que no se presentan para luego ir a sentarse en algun asiento vacio"les dijo el otro instructor a los encapuchados quienes dieron un paso al frente.

"yo soy Laxus dreyar y por lo que puedo ver casi todo ustedes son debiles"se presento Laxus a los demas quienes se enojaron pero un chico de pelo blanco lo miro.

"Laxus tranquilizate no queremos problemas en nuestro primer dia en la aldea"le dijo el encapuchado que estaba al lado del mencionado.

"ya lo se pero no me importa asi que mejor presentate rapido para empezar con esto"dijo Laxus para dejar que su amigo se presente.

"hola a todos mi nombre es Kenichi shirahama un gusto"se presento Kenichi mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejar que el ultimo se presente.

"hola mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki y como dijo mi amigo Laxus casi todos ustedes son debiles"se presento Naruto al momento en que sus exhermanos se tiraban contra el pero fueron detenidos por Laxus y Kenichi quienes los mandaron hacia atras.

"ustedes no se metan esto es entre el y nosotros"les dijo Kila a Laxus y Kenichi.

"lo siento pero no dejare que toquen a mi amigo por que primero tendran que pasar sobre nosotros y dejenme decirles que esos golpes fueron muy debiles"le dijo Laxus a los hermanos namikase.

"bien basta por favor vayan a sus lugares antes de que me vea obligado a cancelar el examen"les informo Iruka para que los cinco fueran a sentarse a sus lugares.

cuando los tres llegaron a unos asiento vacios se sentaron para tomar el primer examen el cual era escrito pero el examen no les tomo mucho a ellos tres por que respondieron todas las preguntas en treinta segundos para despues ir a entregarsela a los instructores quienes vieron que todas las preguntas estaban bien asi que los aprobaron para dejarles descansar un rato.

el primer examen duro aproximadamente quince minutos para pasar al siguiente que era afuera donde tenian que lanzar shuriken a las cuales Kenichi no podia usar pero tuvo que hacerlo para aprobar el examen.

"bien voy a ir llamandolos por lista a ustedes chicos mientras que Mizuki lo hace con las chicas asi que le primero en ir sera Sasuke uchiha"dijo Iruka para que Sasuke tomara un shuriken y lo arrojara para asuntarle cerca del blanco.

"bien ahora viene Kiba inuzuka y despues Shino aburame"informo Iruka para que Kiba tomara un shuriken para darle el paso a Shino quien tambien tomo una para lanzarla.

asi fueron cada estudiante para lanzar una shuriken pero a la vista de sus padres quienes se alegraban como sus hijos estaban logrando pasar su examen mientras hablaban entre ellos en especial los lideres de clan.

"vaya Minato tus dos hijos si que lo estan haciendo bien de seguro seran buenos ninjas en el futuro"le dijo un hombre con ojos color perla a su Hokage.

"si tienes razón Hiashi estoy muy seguro que seran grandes ninjas"le contesto Minato al hombre identificado como Hiashi.

"yo espero que no te hayas olvidado de tu primogenito Minato el tambien puede ser un gran ninja de cualquier aldea"le dijo una mujer de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y su nombre era Mikoto uchiha.

"quien ese estorbo no creo que pueda ser un gran ninja por que no tiene ningun talento"le dijo Minato a Mikoto quien iba a decir algo pero alguien aparecio entre ellos.

"sigues siendo tan tonto Hokage-baka Naruto a logrado mucho mas que tu mientras yo lo entrenaba"dijo Dark mientras se sacaba la capucha.

"tu pero ¿como esta aqui?"pregunto Minato a Dark quien sonrio.

"es facil por que vengo para que mis tres alumnos tomen este examen y con el permiso del daimiyo de este pais para hacerlo idiota"le contesto Dark al momento en que aparecian anbus al lado de el.

"usted sera ejecuta shinobi de iwa por entrar sin autorización"le dijo un anbu con mascara de oso.

"asi pues intentolo por que asi conmenzarian una la cuarta gran guerra ninja ademas se les olvida que yo soy el shonin de iwa asi que ni intenten ir contra mi aunque podria activar este sello para hacerle saber a su daimiyo como me estan tratando"les dijo Dark a los anbus quienes miraron a su Hokage quien les dio una seña para que se fueran.

"oiga ¿usted fue quien se llevo a Naruto?"pregunto Mikoto a Dark quien volteo a verla.

"si soy yo y eso significa que usted debe ser Mikoto uchiha quien le robo el primer beso a.."no pudo continuar Dark por que recibio un abrazo en su espalda pero eso lo agradecia Mikoto por que no queria que nadie se enterara de eso.

"!DARK-NIISAN¡"grito una sonriente Kushina a Dark quien la golpeo en la cabeza para que lo soltara cosa que funciono.

"no me vuelvas a poner las manos encima Kushina namikaze por que todavia tengo un fuerte enojo contra ti"le dijo Dark a Kushina quien se puso triste por lo que le dijo a quien consideraba como su hermano mayor.

"oigan que les parece si seguimos viendo los examenes por que esta apunto de empezar el examen de peleas"dijo un hombre que se acercaba a ellos el cual tenia el mismo peinado que el de Shikamaru.

"si tienes razón Shikaku mejor ver lo queda del examen para ver quienes seran shinobis fieles a la aldea"dijo Minato solo para recibir una fuerte patada en la cabeza cortesia de Dark para dejarlo inconsiente.

todos los espectadores les salio una gota estilo anime por eso pero voltearon para mirar como iban llendo los examenes y pudieron ver que ya iban viniendo las peleas asi que esperaron con ansias las peleas.

"bien ahora iremos con las peleas yo ire llamando a los que pelearan primero iremos con el de los varones para luego seguir con el de las damas y asi decirdir al novato del año como tambien a la novata del año"dijo Iruka para Mizuki se pusiera a su la do para empezar con este examen.

"bien los primeros en pelear seran Riku contra Kiba inuzuka"dijo Mizuki para que ambos combatientes entraran al circulo dibujado.

"bien las reglas son sencillas si tu oponente sale del circulo o se rinde pierdes"les informo Iruka a los combatientes.

"¿ambos combatientes listos?"pregunto Mizuki a los dos jovenes.

"hai Mizuki-sensei"respondieron los dos jovenes.

"bien entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo Mizuki para que ambos empezaran a pelear.

Kiba fue con sus tecnicas de su clan para ganarle a su rival quien ya conocia muchas de sus tecnicas por sus peleas contra Menma y espero para la adecuada la cual fue la primera asi que se movio a un lado para evitar el ataque y darle un empujon a Kiba quien termino fuera del circulo.

"ganador Riku"anuncio Iruka mientras ponia el nombre de Riku como ganador.

"bien el siguiente combate es entre Kenichi shirahama contra Ume"dijo Mizuki para que los combatientes se pusieran en el circulo.

Kenichi vio como la apariencia de Ume era de una camisa azul oscuro con una pantalones anbu y su cabello era de color morado mientras que sus ojos de color verde pero podia notar que por la mirada que tenia se podria decir que es algo fuerte pero necesitaria a la persona adecuada para hacer que se vuelva muy fuerte.

"vaya asi que tu eres mi oponente que genial espero que me des una buena pelea Kenichi" dijo Ume con una sonrisa a Kenichi.

"te aseguro que te la dare Ume asi que preparate"dijo Kenichi para agarrar su capa y asi revelar su nuevo atuendo.

el atuendo consistia de su traje de combate pero con otro color por que este en la parte superior era de color negro con un kanji de que decia el estratega mientras que la parte inferior era de color rojo.

"¿los dos dos combatientes listos?"pregunto Mizuki para ver como los dos asentian asi que cruzo los brazos para que empezaran a pelear.

Ume fue el primero en atacar con golpes a Kenichi quien los bloqueaba cada uno para luego atacar tambien Kenichi iba atacando con unas cuantas patada de kung fu chino cosa que Ume no podia entender esos movimientos pero trato de todas formas de bloquearlas o desviarlas, mientras los peleaban se podia ver como cierto uchiha veia los movimientos de Kenichi y pensaba en como obtenerlos para matar a su hermano mayor.

"guau ese chico si que lo esta haciendo muy bien no crees"dijo Choji a Shikamaru quien se encogio de hombros.

"si tienes razón Choji ese chico Kenichi es muy bueno aunque me pregunto que tan bueno es en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo"dijo Shikamaru analizando los movimientos de Kenichi.

"bueno si quieres saber el es muy bueno en ese estilo de pelea cosa que le sirvio mucho en la guerra civil de kiri y ademas pudo resistir un monton de daño que recibio en su pelea donde perdio la mitad de su sangre"les informo Naruto a Shikamaru para que el y Choji junto con Shino se sorprendieran pero el que mas se sorprendio fue el peliblanco que miraba a Laxus.

"espera me estas tratando de decir que ustedes tres participarón en esa guerra y que salieron vivos"dijo Shikamaru incredulo por lo que le dijo Naruto.

"si aunque estuvimos apunto de morir cuando nos enfrentamos contra alguien muy fuerte y nos dejo con muchos huesos rotos pero podimos sanarnos con ayuda de nuestro sensei"le dijo Naruto a Shikamaru quien quedo muy sorprendido por eso.

"y ¿como pudieron salir sanos y salvos?"pregunto Shino quien se acerco al pequeño grupo.

"salimos asalvo por el entrenamiento que tuvimos dos meses antes de que empezara la batalla por kiri en la cual todos salimos un poco heridos pero el que tienes mas heridas entre nosotros tres es Kenichi quien las oculta debajo de esa ropa"contesto Laxus mientras no quitaba la mirada del combate de su amigo.

"asi entonces contra el que se enfrento debio ser un gran experto en armas para dejarle esa heridas"dijo el peliblanco que tambien estaba mirando la pelea.

"ni que lo digas ese tipo si que es bueno pero con sus otros dos compañeros lo es mas en especifico ese peliverde de nombre Hayate kaseki el me dio una gran pelea pero su lider Kido es el mismo infierno en combate por que de un solo puñetazo me rompio casi todos mis huesos pero ninguno de nosotros le pudo hacer ni el mas minimo rasguño"le conto Laxus al peliblanco quien penso como seria tener una pelea contra los que combatieron ellos pero en persona.

"oye por cierto ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?"pregunto Naruto al peliblanco quien asintio.

"mi nombre es Hayashi jun y pienso ganar todos los encuentros para convertirme en un shinobi y asi hacer mi sueño realidad"se prensento ahora conocido como Hayashi a Naruto y Laxus el cual todavia miraba la pelea.

de vuelta con Kenichi vemos como iba parejo contra Ume el cual se notaba algo cansado por que en los anteriores encuentros siempre le habia tocado Hayashi como oponente y esperaba que el hubiera sido de nuevo aunque haya sido una derrota clara nuevamente pero esto era diferente por que se estaba enfrentando contra alguien que no conocia para nada y con un estilo de pelea algo extraño, sin darse cuenta habia recibido un golpe en estomago que le provoco que retrocediera unos pasos casi saliendo del circulo asi que camino un poco cerca de Kenichi quien tenia la guardia alta pero se sorprendio de que Ume le extendiera su mano.

"si que eres bueno Kenichi lo admito ademas hubiera esperado que me tocara con Hayashi pero no fue asi ademas es facil saber que me ganaras en esta pelea asi que me rindo"dijo Ume a Kenichi con una sonrisa para que su oponente asienta y le de la mano en señal de respeto.

"¿estas seguro Ume de que te quieres rendir?"pregunto Mizuki a Ume quien sonrio.

"si MIzuki-sensei me rindo y espero que ganes las demas peleas Kenichi o mejor le ganes a Hayashi"dijo Ume para salir del circulo.

"bien entonces el ganador por rendición es Kenichi shirahama"anuncio Iruka para señalar a Kenichi quien fue con sus amigos.

"bien entonces vayamos con el siguiente encuentro entre Menma namikaze contra Laxus dreyar"dijo Mizuki para que los mencionados vayan al circulo mientras que Hayashi vaya con Iruka.

"oiga Iruka-sensei me puede hacer el favor de que cuando terminen estas peleas me ponga contra Laxus"pidio Hayashi a Iruka quien lo miro para luego consultarlo con su compañero quien asintio.

"esta bien Hayashi cuando sean los octavos de final te pondremos contra Laxus"le dijo Iruka a Hayashi quien agradecio por aceptar su petición.

"ja que bueno que me toque con uno de los amigos de mi bastardo de hermano mayor por que asi le demostrare quien es mas fuerte y el cual debe tener el titulo de jefe de clan namikaze"le dijo Menma a Laxus quien se monstro idiferente a lo que dijo de su amigo pero po dentro queria darle la paliza de su vida asi miro hacia donde estaba su sensei quien asintio.

"no me importa que quieras demostrar lo fuerte que eres pero te advierto si insultas una vez mas a mi amigo te arrenpentiras por que no te dejare salir sin un rasguño"le conteso Laxus para que se quitara la capa para monstrar que su atuendo seguia igual pero con un collar de color platino en donde estaba la foto que se tomaron el con sus amigos y sensei.

"¿los dos combatientes listos?"pregunto esta vez Iruka a los dos quienes asintieron.

"entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo Mizuki para que Menma lanzara el primer golpe contra Laxus quien se quedo ahi parado para esperar el golpe.

cuando el golpe de Menma llego a la mejilla de Laxus este no se inmuto para nada por la fuerza del golpe por que los de Kido o Hayate eran mas fuertes que esto asi solo le dio una golpe en el estomago a Menma para luego darle una patada en la nariz y asi hacer que sangrara como tambien saliera del circulo.

"que debil eres tus golpes no fueron nada a los que recibi de mi sensei"dijo Laxus para ir con sus amigos.

"el ganador de este encuentro es Laxus dreyar"anuncio Iruka para hacer que Mizuki vea quienes siguen.

los siguientes encuentros fueron de unos cuantos encuentros de algunos niños aldeanos contra los hijos de clanes ninja pero el unico que avanzo en una pelea contra Choji fue un chico de nombre Benkei quien gano por la distracción de su rival cosa que le hizo suspirar por no tener una pelea algo buena como su amigo Ume, despues del encuentro de el vino el encuentro entre Hayashi contra Shino el cual fue demasiado bueno por parte de los dos combatientes por que Hayashi estaba esquivando algunos ataques con insectos de Shino pero el resultado final fue una victoria por rendición de parte de Shino y dando como vencedor a Hayashi quien le dio la mano para que se levantara.

"bien hemos llegado al combate final para pasar con las chicas y este encuentro sera entre Naruto uzumaki contra Sasuke uchiha"anuncio Iruka para que ambos combatientes se pusieran en el circulo.

"¿los dos combatientes listos?"pregunto Mizuki para mirar a los dos.

"hai"respondieron Naruto y Sasuke a MIzuki

"entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo MIzuki para que Naruto y Sasuke empezaran a pelear entre ellos pero el que llevaba la ventaja en la pelea era Naruto por tener mas experiencia en combate contra su sensei y Kido que Sasuke.

los dos estaban teniendo una pelea casi reñida entre ellos por que Sasuke no podia ver mucho los movimientos de su rival pero el si asi que trato de usar unas tecnicas de taijutsu de su clan pero no le sirvieron por que Naruto se puso en posición de combate del clan okami y lo uso contra Sasuke quien no se vio venir eso, Al momento que Naruto conecto un golpe a Sasuke le hizo tirar unos cuantos dientes de la boca pero no se quedo ahi por que de imediato le conecto una fuerte patada en la mandibula haciendo que Sasuke se despege del suelo para luego terminar caer fuera del circulo.

"Sasuke esta fuera del circulo eso significa que Naruto uzumaki es el ganador de este encuentro"anuncio Iruka para que Naruto fuera al lado de sus amigos.

"eso no es justo hizo trampa"dijeron un pequeño grupo de niñas con una pelirosa y haciendo que Laxus se le venga a la cabeza la imagen de Natsu pero en versión mujer cosa que le hizo temblar al imaginarselo.

"!CALLENSE MALDITAS NIÑAS EN UNA PELEA NO IMPORTA PELEAR JUSTO O NO ES GANAR O MORIR Y CADA MUJER NINJA DE CADA ALDEA SE LOS PUEDE DECIR ASI QUE MADUREN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR QUE CON ESA ACTITUD DE FANGIRLS LAS HARAN QUE LAS MATEN EN SUS PRIMERAS MISIONES O EN UN CAMPO DE GUERRA COSA EN LA CUAL YA NO ESTAMOS Y SI LO HUBIERA APRENDERIAN EN COMO SER UNA VERDADERA KUNOICHI¡"les grito Dark desde donde estaba con los demas lideres de clanes y todos asintieron en lo que dijo por que todos ellos ya habian pasado por la guerra antes.

"gracias por esa palabras Dark-san"agradecierón las mujeres a Dark quien acepto esos agradecimientos.

"bien como lo oyeron chicas ustedes deben comportarse como futuras kunoichis"les dijo Iruka a las chicas las cuales agacharon sus cabezas.

"bueno Iruka que te parece si empezamos con las peleas de las chicas para asi pasar a los octavos de final de los dos"sugirio Mizuki a Iruka quien asintio.

"si tienes razón Mizuki a ver veamos las primeras en pelear seran Kila namikaze contra Ami" dijo Iruka para pasar al los encuentros de las chicas.

algunas peleas no fueron muy largas por que casi la mayor parte de las peleas eran de niñas civiles entre las unicas en califcar fueron la pelirosa cual nombre era Sakura haruno junto con tres chicas de nombres Ayumi mihaso, Amiko midori y Shizue las cuales les ganaron a unas cuantas chicas para estar en las finales y aparte de eso dos niñas del hyuuga quedaron tambien cuales nombres eran Hinata y Hana, Kila clasifico junto con Ino yamanaka.

"bien ya tenemos a los ocho participantes de los dos lados asi que Mizuki anotara los encuentros para que sepan contra quienes se enfretaran"les informo Iruka mientras Mizuki ponia los nombres en una pizarra.

no paso mucho para que Mizuki terminara de poner los nombres y se hizo a un lado para que los chicos y las chicas miraran contra quien se iban a enfrentar.

el orden de los combates eran asi.

varones:

primer encuentro Kenichi shirahama contra Benkei hotokegi.

segundo encuentro Shikamaru nara contra Riku.

tercer encuentro Laxus dreyar contra Hayashi jun.

cuarto encuento Naruto Uzumaki contra Ume.

damas:

primer encuentro Kila namikaze contra Sakura haruno

segundo encuentro Hana hyuuga contra Ayumi mihaso

tercer encuentro Hinata hyuuga contra Ino yamanaka.

cuarto encuentro Shizue contra Amiko midori.

"Iruka-sensei ¿por que esta Ume en los octavos de final si perdio?"pregunto Riku a Iruka.

"bueno es que si haciamos una pelea entre los que fueron eliminados no ibamos a terminar pronto"contesto Iruka a Riku quien asintio por saber la razón.

"ahora yo explicare parte de las reglas y son casi las misma que la anterior pero con la diferencia de que si el oponente no puede continuar se declarado perdedor esta bien" explico Mizuki a los jovenes quienes asintieron.

"bien con eso ya eso quiero que los primeros en combatir se acerquen al circulo"dijo Iruka para que Kenichi y Benkei se ponga adentro del circulo.

"espero que me des una peleas como se la hiciste a Ume por que en esta pelea monstrare todo lo que eh estado practicando para este momento"le dijo Benkei a Kenichi.

"te prometo que te voy a darte una buena pelea"le prometio Kenichi a Benkei.

"como veo que los dos combatientes estan listos !HAJIME¡"dijo Mizuki para que la pelea empezase.

tanto Kenichi como Benkei empezaron a darse con todo lo que tenian para demostrar al otro y asi se estaban dando entre ellos por un buen rato ademas ninguno de los dos se dejaba ceder al otro en esta pelea pero ambos sabian que esta pelea no podia durar mucho tiempo asi que cargaron toda su fuerza en sus manos para ir contra ellos y acertar el golpe en la cara del otro, Cuando lo lograrón el que fue mandado afuera del circulo fue Benkei y haciendo que este rompa el muro contra el cual soco.

"bien el ganador de este combate es Kenichi shirahama"anuncio Iruka mientras Mizuki iba a ver a Benkei junto con Ume para saber como se encontraba.

 **(con los espectadores)**

"guau la pelea que dieron esos dos chicos si que fue buena"dijo un hombre de cabello marrón.

"si tienes razón Chouza esos dos si que dieron una buena demostración de un combate"le contesto otro hombre de cabello rubio al identificado como Chouza.

"yo no diria solo eso por que algo me dice que tienen que ampliar un poco mas ese circulo para la pelea que van a tener Laxus y ese chico Hayashi"menciono Dark a los dos hombres para que Shikaku asintienra en eso.

"es verdad por que ese espacio que tienen no les ayudara a demostrar todo lo que tienen" dijo Shikaku mientras veia como su hijo se rendia antes de tiempo Dark tambien lo vio y supo que iba a ser un gran ninja para su aldea.

"me pregunto ¿que tipo de combate nos daran esos dos jovenes?"se pregunto Hiashi para que los demas se pregunten lo mismo excepto Dark y Shikaku por que algo les decia que iba hacer completamente epico.

 **(con los participantes)**

"bien espero que den una buena impresión en esta pelea esta bien"dijo Iruka a Laxus y Hayashi quienes tenian la mirada puesta en ellos.

"¿los dos combatientes listos?"pregunto Mizuki a los dos.

"estamos listos"respondieron Laxus y Hayashi al mismo tiempo.

"bien entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo Mizuki para que empezara el combate.

el primero en dar el primer golpe fue Hayashi conectando un puñetazo en la cara de Laxus quien sintio el golpe y hizo que retroceda unos cuantos pasos hacia atras para tocarse la parte golpeada y pudo sentir como le dolia casi igual que los golpes de Hayate a el pero este golpe fue distinto a esos golpes cosa que le hizo sonreir, Al momento en que Hayashi vio la sonrisa en la cara de Laxus supo que tenia que usar toda su fuerza en el combate que estaba por tener ahora.

Laxus arremetio con unos fuertes puñetazos al estomago de Hayashi quien sintio muy el golpe pero justo en ese momento agarro el brazo de Laxus el cual quedo sorprendido por eso, lo que Hizo Hayashi despues fue lanzar a Laxus hacia arriba para luego saltar y empezar a darle un centenar de golpes a su oponente quien reacciono a tiempo para bloquer los golpes que le daba Hayashi pero tambien fue dando un centenar de golpes a el para estar parejos en el combate.

en los golpes que se daban ellos dos se podia ver que algunos de ellos acertaban a su oponente pero provocando que Laxus y Hayashi le empezaran a salir uno que otro diente de sus bocas pero tambien haciendo que le salga algo de sangre por sus narices y bocas, al momento en tocar el suelo los dos miraron atras de ellos y especificamente el suelo para ver que estaban muy cerca de quedar fuera del circulo lo que significaba que casi los dos pudieron quedar fuera sin demostrar todo su potencial en combate cosa que hizo que se molestaran bastante.

los dos se miraron con cara de querer seguir peleando para demostrar su valia a todos los que estaban viendo este gran combate que estaban dando entre ellos y los hizo enojar bastante de que no puedan dar todo lo que tienen en este espacio que tienen para pelear asi que los dos fueron del uno contra el otro, Cuando llegaron contra el otro conectaron un fuerte puñetazo en el que estaba toda su fuerza concentrada y los dos al momento en que sus fuertes golpes les dieron fueron enviado fuera del circulo.

"!LAXUS¡"gritaron Naruto y Kenichi para empezar a correr hasta donde su amigo se extrello mientras que Ume y Benkei fueron a ver como se encontraba Hayashi.

"los combatientes estan fuera del circulo lo que significa que este combate queda en empate y eso tambien quiere decir que en el siguiente encuentro del que gane pasa directo a la final" anuncio Iruka para ver como Laxus y Hayashi se acercaban hasta el circulo para mandar un golpe al otro tanto Mizuki como Iruka trataron de ir a parar a los dos pero lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

los puños de Laxus y Hayashi se habian conectado entre si para monstrar señal de respeto entre los dos por la pelea como tambien mostrando que se querian enfrentar otra vez en el futuro.

"te juro que cuando nos toque combatir de nuevo yo sere el ganador pero tambien mostrarte todo mi arsenal"le dijo Laxus a Hayashi quien sonrio.

"yo esperare con ancias ese momento pero el que ganara sere yo asi que preparate para cuando llege el momento"dijo Hayashi a Laxus quien separo su puño del de su nuevo rival.

los dos fueron al lado de los demas que todavia quedaban para que pasaran los ultimos que eran Naruto y Ume quienes se prepararon para combatir pero Ume no quiso pelear asi que cuando empezo la pelea este salio del circulo para declarar ganador a Naruto quien quedo confundido por eso igual que los demas.

"bueno eso fue raro asi que lo dejaremos de lado para pasar al enfrentamiento entre Kenichi y Riku para decider quien sera el oponente de Naruto en la final"dijo Iruka mientras trataba de procesar lo que habia Ume.

Kenichi como Riku se pusieron dentro del circulo para ponerse en pocision de combate Iruka nisiquiera tuvo que preguntar si los dos estaban listos asi que bajo los brazos para iniciar el combate, Riku fue el primero en ir al ataque contra Kenichi quien fue con el estilo que uso contra Yuo en kiri para pelear con su contricante el cual quedo confundido por que ese no era el estilo que uso contra Ume y Benkei pero ver que tenia otros estilos y eso le facino asi que fue con todo lo que tenia para dejarlo algo herido si pasa a la final.

Kenichi estaba muy concentrado en su Oponente que no se daba cuenta que se estaba acercando al limite del circulo pero cuando estaba por salir salto por arriba de Riku quien se sorprendio por que penso que iba ganar facilmente como en sus dos primeros encuentros pero esto fue distinto, Kenichi le dio un rodillazo en la espalda a Riku quien dio unos pasos adelante pero se trato de mantener en el circulo cosa que casi sucedia si no fuera por que Menma interfirio en el encuentro atacando a Kenichi como a Riku quienes salieron del circulo.

"no crean que dejare que alguno de ustedes se enfrente a ese inutil de Naruto por que yo sere quien lo enfrente"les dijo Menma a Kenichi y Riku quienes se molestaron por eso.

"Menma tu no puedes participar en este encuentro por que no esta en la lista de quienes participan asi que como interferiste en el encuentro no me deja mas remedio que declara como novato del año a Naruto"le reñago Iruka utilizan su jutsu que hizo que Menma se encoga por estar siendo reñado frente a todos otra vez.

 **(con los espectadores)**

vemos como todos lo que esperaban un gran encuentro tenian cara frustación pero un Minato que habia odio lo que Iruka habia dicho estaba por hacer que le diera una oportunidad pero no pudo por que sintio algo filoso en su cuello asi que miro atras para ver a Dark con su espada desvainada.

"crees que es justo darle una opotunidad a ese idiota que interrumpio algo que pudo se un gran encuentro y no importa si es tu hijo no puede ver favoritismo"le dijo Dark a Minato quien iba abrir la boca pero Shikaku se le adelanto.

"lo que dice Dark-san es verdad Minato no importa si es tu hijo el ya tuvo su opotunidad para participar pero fue eliminado y acabo de arruinar un encuentro que pudo ser bueno"dijo Shikaku a Minato quien miro a Hiashi pero vio que estaba tambien de lado de los dos y eso le hizo bajar la cabeza.

"¿quien creen que gane entre las niñas para ser la novata del año?"pregunto Mikoto a los demas quienes miraron para ver quien podria ganar.

"seguramente Kila-chan ganara"dijo Kushina con una sonrisa pero sin despegar su vista de Dark quien miraba a cada una de las chicas que iban a estar peleando.

"siento que esa chica Shizue podria ganar aunque no estoy muy seguro pero si lo hace sera genial ver la como una kunoichi que trata de representar a las mismas no como esa pelirosa" dijo Dark mientras seguia mirando a cada una y vio que una de las dos chicas hyuuga tenia una venda en su frente y eso le decia claramente que era de la rama secundaria asi que miro hacia Hiashi el cual sintio su mirada pero trato de ignorarla.

"yo creo que esa chica Hana podria ganar aunque sea del clan Hyuuga mas especificamente la rama secundaria seria una perfecta ninja tambien"dijo Mikoto para Hiashi trate de usar el sello de pajaro enjaulado pero algo le decia que no debia hacerlo frente a Dark.

"yo le voy a esa chica Ayumi"dijo Choza mientras miraba a aquella chica la cual miraba hacia donde estaba Riku el cual empezo a hablar con Hayashi sobre su arruinada pelea.

"yo le voy a aquella chica Amiko sin duda ademas si no lo hago mi esposa me va a pegar otra vez con el sarten en la cara por no apoyar a nuestra sobrina"dijo Shikaku revelando que la chica era su sobrina la cual miro hacia donde estaban ellos y le saludo a su tio.

ninguno dijo nada mas para ver como iba desarrollarse las peleas de chicas para tener el titulo de la novata del año.

 **(con las combatientes)**

vemos como todas las chicas veian con una gota de sudor como Iruka seguia regañando a Menma frente a todos pero habia una a la estaba avergonzando por lo idiota que fue en meterse en esa pelea si no tenia que ver en ella.

"ese idiota de hermano que tengo me esta dejando en verguenza"dijo Kila mientras trataba de no mirar a su idiota de hermano el cual seguia siendo regañado.

"ya ya Iruka dejalo ademas tenemos que seguir con la pelea de las chicas para decidir quien sera la novata del año"le recordo Mizuki a Iruka quien dejo ir a Menma por ahora para seguir con esto.

"bien chicas ponganse en fila las que van a participar para decidir a la novata del año y las primeras en combatir pasen al circulo"dijo Iruka para que Kila y Sakura para empezar el primer encuentro.

 **(dos horas despues)**

la peleas de las chica habia terminado hace un una hora y estamos con los que estaban en las peleas ademas iban a recibir sus diademas para por fin convertirse en ninjas de konoha pero habian Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus se preguntaban si tenian que ponerse esa bandas.

"bien cuando diga el nombre de cada uno de ustedes van a venir por sus bandas ninja para que pasado mañana vengan de vuelta para saber en que equipo van a estar"les informo Iruka a todos para que Dark aparesca al lado de los examinadores.

"lo siento pero yo mismo les entregare las bandanas a mis tres alumnos sus propias bandas ninja y si dicen que no puedo pueden pelear contra mi si quieren"les dijo Dark a los dos quienes negaron con la cabeza para darle permiso a Dark de ir con sus alumnos y entregarles sus bandas.

"gracias Dark-sensei"agradecierón los tres alumnos de Dark quien les dio sus bandas ninja a las cuales tomaron para mirarlas y ver que tenian cosas grabadas en ellas cosa que les sorprendio por ver que tenian los simbolos que cada uno conocia bien asi miraron a su sensei para que les dijera.

"yo me inspire en los simbolos o kanjis de los lugares de donde vienen ustedes dos Kenichi y Laxus en crear esos grabados pero el tuyo Naruto me inspire del simbolo del clan okami unos de los cinco mas fuertes clanes de invocación pero tambien en el logo del clan uzumaki ademas quiero darte esto como tu obsequio de cumpleaños para ti y ustedes chicos"les conto Dark al momento en que les daba a cada uno un su regalo mientras los demas eran llamados para recibir sus bandas ninja.

"el primer nombre que voy a decir para que venga por su banda ninja es Hayashi jun"anuncio Iruka para que el mencionado se sorprenda mientras era felicitado por sus amigo Riku y su rival Ume acompañado de Benkei.

"el segundo es Ume felicitaciones por tu demostración en la prueba de taijutsu"felicito Mizuki a Ume quien sonrio y fue por su banda para ponersela en la frente mientras que Hayashi se la ataba al brazo.

"la tercera persona es Hana hyuuga muy bien eso"dijo Iruka mientras le entregaba su banda ninja a la chica que agradecio.

"el cuarto es Riku fuiste un gran alumno en la academia chico"le dijo Mizuki a Riku quien agradecio esas palabras para ponerse su banda ninja en su pierna mientras Hana se la ponia en el cuello.

"la quinta Kila namikaze aunque allas sido una problematica estoy orgulloso de que te conviertas en ninja"le dijo Iruka a Kila quien se sonrojo por dentro pero igual fue por su banda ninja la cual se la puso en la cintura.

"la sexta es Shizue bien eso"dijo Mizuki a Shizue quien asintio por lo dicho y poner su banda ninja en el brazo derecho.

"el septimo es Benkei hotokegi espero grandes cosas de ti chico mujeriego"le dijo Iruka al mencionado mujeriego quien se avergonzo pero de todas formas fue recibido por su buen amigo Ume mientras se ponia su banda ninja en su cabeza.

"la octava Amiko midori bien eso chica"le dijo Mizuki a la chica la cual dio una reverencia a los dos que le habian enseñado casi toda su vida para ponerse su banda ninja en la cintura.

"la novena Ayumi miharu felicidades"dijo Iruka al momento en que le entregaba su banda ninja y esta se la ponia en la frente.

"el decimo Menma namikaze pasaste por muy poco"le dijo MIzuki al mencionado quien agacho la cabeza mientras se ponia su banda ninja en la cabeza.

 **(los demas son canon asi que me saltare esta parte hasta la traición de mizuki)**

vemos como Mizuki estaba saltando de arbol en arbol para salir de la aldea con un gran pergamino en su espalda donde estaban todas la tecnicas de los kages anteriores como el del actual, miro hacia atras con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro mientras se detenia para descansar un rato y felicitarse por su exitoso plan.

"jajaja que gran plan se me ocurrio para robar el pergamino de los hokages ahora con esto nadie podra conmigo aunque podria darselo a orochimaru para que destruya la aldea o las demas jajajaja"dijo Mizuki mientras reia pero paro hasta que escucho unos pasos que venian desde el frente suyo.

"oh al parecer hay un ninja de su propia aldea que planea desertar ese si que es malo y mereces un castigo mocoso"dijo una voz femenina la se presento frente Mizuki el cual pudo ver que era una mujer de pelo color marrón el cual era muy largo con un color de ojos algo verdoso mientras su atuendo era de color rojo por el exterior y el interior era de color negro.

"¿quien eres tu maldita?"pregunto Mizuki el cual se puso en posición de combate.

"oh digamos que soy alguien demasiado fuerte para ti pero como de todas formas vas a morir te lo dire soy Sekai kaminari quien sera tu verdugo en este instante"fue lo ultimo que dijo la conocida como Sekai kaminari para dejar salir unas criaturas que se fueron contra Mizuki el cual grito por que estas cosas lo estaban devorando.

de un momento a otro ya no quedaba rastro de de Mizuki y de la mujer la cual habia desaparecido al momento en que esas cosas se comieron al pobre de Mizuki quien no pudo hacer nada contra esas cosas.

 **omake:la perdida y ira despierta**

podemos ver un campo de batalla donde podemos encontrar a Dark mirando hacia una dirección en especifica y era donde estaban un chico pelinegro en el suelo con un agujero en el centro de su pecho pero tambien podia a un sujeto con un chaleco que decia marina.

"no Ace no puede ser cierto que estes muerto y yo que vine a rescatarte para nada no sirvo para ser tu maestro si no puedo protegerte"dijo Dark mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura que hizo que todos que estaban en lugar lo miraran.

"Dark ¿estas bien?"pregunto Hayate el cual tenia su vestimenta distinta por que ahora tenia una polera de color celeste con unos pantalones marrones con unos zapatos negros.

" **no estoy bien Hayate por que este imbecil me hizo despertar a mi autentico yo y ahora voy a despedazarlo cuanto quiera por haber matado a uno de mis seres mas preciados asi que no te metas o tambien te matare** "le contesto Dark a Hayate quien se asusto un poco por el cambio que tuvo su voz.

lo que vino acontinuación fue que a Dark le empezarón a salir unos cuernos de su frente mientras que en su espalda le empezarón a salir unas especies de alas pero muy filosas y eso no era lo unico por que tambien le empezo a cambiar el cuerpo hasta tener la forma de un demonio pero tambien le empezo a salir al cuernos por sus hombros como espalda, Al momento en que termino la transformación todos pudieron ver que Dark ahora tenia un aspecto muy intimidante o incluso algo de miedo.

 **"ahora si preparate bastardo por que llego la hora de tu muerte jajaja"** dijo Dark con un tono demoniaco para lanzarse contra el que asesino a su estudiante el cual iba a darle un golpe pero no pudo por que Dark le habia dado una patada en la cabeza que le hizo.

Dark no se quedo con eso y desaparecio para atravesar al bastardo que mato a su estudiante en el estomago de un solo puñetazo pero tampoco se conformo con eso asi que uso las cosas que le salieron de los hombros para empezar a atravesarlo con las dos y dejandole un monton de agujeros al bastardo.

 **"oh no me digas que no puedes hacer nada contra mi eh bastardo asi que preparate para morir"** dijo Dark para enviarle un golpe directo a la cabeza para destruirla cosa que consiguio.

todos los que lo prensenciaron eso les surgio un shock tremendo y un fuerte miedo a Dark en esa forma pero el unico en ir a dejarlo fuera de combate fue su propio primer oficial Hayate el cual le empezo a golpear para dejarlo inconsiente pero no funcionaba asi intento elevar su podor un poco mas.

"lo siento Dark pero tengo que hacer esto mi capitan"dijo Hayate para darle un fuerte golpe que nunca llego por culpa de que esas cosas que tenia lo habian protegido.

 **"Hayate no creas que podras conmigo asi como estas asi que mejor no sigas o te tendre que matar justo ahora"** le advirtio Dark a Hayate quien no le hizo caso cosa que le hizo ser mandado hacia donde habia hielo.

"no me importa si no puedo pararte aqui no podre ayudar nunca a los demas de nuestra tripulación asi que preparate Dark por que voy a detenerte aqui y ahora"dijo Hayate para saltar hacia Dark para detenerlo en una batalla que seguramente iba a ser sangrienta.

 **aqui terminamos el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado por que tuve que ponerle todo mi esfuerzo en este capitulo.**

 **una cosa espero que les haya gustado los personajes que meti en la historia por que a mi me encantaron un monton ademas recuerden que pueden decirme que combate les gustaria que pusiera en los examenes chunin.**

 **por si se preguntan por que no puse los combates de la chicas es que no se si alguna tuvo el titulo de novata del año solo por eso no lo puse aunque si alguno de ustedes lo sabe digame en los review.**

 **por cierto Muria tendra una recarnación y esta no sera del mundo de Naruto si no que de otro aunque ya se que van adivinarlo quien sera pero igual la mantendre hasta que sea su respectiva saga.**

 **ah una cosa antes de que se me olvide si quieren una fem en harem de Naruto puede ser una de las tres chicas del mundo de boku no hero por las otras dos son una de la misma edad que Naruto y otra alguien mayor entre la fem puede ser de cualquiera de los dos esta bien.**

 **con todo eso me despido hasta la proxima xd.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:EQUIPOS Y ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

nos encontramos en un barra de ramen donde vemos a Naruto comiendo un monton de ramen a la vista de su sensei y amigos ademas tambien los acompañaban Hayashi y Riku quienes se encontraron con ellos y les preguntaron a donde iban pero la respuesta no llego hasta que entraron al local de ramen.

"¿cuantos tazones ya lleva?"pregunto Riku al ver como Naruto comia su tazón numero cincuenta.

"no se ademas no quiero saber donde guarda todo eso"le contesto Laxus a Riku mientras trataba de comer su propio tazón de ramen.

"bueno los uzumaki debes en cuando tienen un gran apetito cuando se trata del ramen ademas no le dado de comer eso por que necesitaba darle otras cosa para su entrenamiento"les conto Dark a los cuatro presentes.

"bueno desde cuando conosco a Naruto siempre le a gustado comer ramen y volver a verlo comer me hace muy feliz"menciono Teuchi mientras preparaba otro tazón de ramen a Naruto quien ya iba por ese.

"ojala nunca me toque estar con otro adicto al ramen"dijo Hayashi mientras comia tranquilo su miso ramen.

"oye ¿quiero saber por que te quieres convertir en un ninja?"pregunto Dark a Hayashi quien se acordo de una persona muy preciada para el.

"me quise convertir en ninja por parte de mi madre fallecida la cual era una civil pero mi padre era un ninja cuando lo encontre por primera vez me dijo que yo no era su hijo asi que desde la muerte de mi madre me quise convertir en un ninja solo para demostrarle a ese idiota que no lo necesito en mi vida pero tambien quiero hacerlo por que quiero hacerme un nombre en la historia ninja"le contesto Hayashi a Dark quien le puso la mano sobre el hombro para luego concentrarse en su comida.

"Teuchi-san podria servirnos un plato de miso ramen"pidio una persona entrando Hayashi y Riku pudieron ver que era el Hokage junto con su familia.

"lo siento Minato pero hoy tengo todo reservado pero si quieres pueden venir mañana"le contesto Teuchi a Minato quien miro a los dos graduados junto con Dark, Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus cosa que le hizo enojar un poco iba a decir algo pero Kushina fue otra vez a abrazar a Dark.

"Dark-niisan que bueno encontrarte"dijo Kushina a Dark quien solo le dio un golpe en la cara para hacer que se extrelle con un muro.

"Hokage-baka si no quieres que ella te moleste sera mejor que se vayan a dormir ahora a su casa por que pude notar que estabas muy cansado asi que aprovecha este momento para dormir"le sugirio Dark a Minato quien lo penso para hacer caso a esa sugerencia.

"algo me dice que Dark-sensei puede tener un record por cada vez que tu exmadre se lance a abrazarlo no lo crees Naruto"le dijo Kenichi a su amigo quien asintio cuando termino su otro plato.

"nosotros nos vamos ahora por que mañana quiero ir a entrenar a los campos de entrenamiento temprano"les dijo Hayashi para empezar a levantarse sin antes dejar la propina y irse con Riku pero antes de irse fueron detenidos por Laxus.

"¿donde quedan esos campos de entrenamiento?"pregunto Laxus a los dos.

"si quieres puedes venir con nosotros en la mañana por que vamos a estar entrenando todo el dia hasta que sea la selección de equipos"le contesto Riku a Laxus quien asintio para mirar a Hayashi quien solo se limito mirarlo.

"a mi no me molesta algo de compañia pero si te metes en el mio lo pagara"dijo Hayashi para empezar a irse con Riku quien lo siguio.

"mejor nos vamos tambien por que mañana ustedes deben ir a tomar parte de su dia libre hasta pasado mañana ademas yo tengo que ir a hablar con alguien un rato"les dijo Dark a sus alumnos quienes asintieron mientras se levantaban para que su sensei pagara la cuenta para despues irse a un punto en espcifico el barrio del clan uchiha.

no se habia demorado mucho en llegar a su destino asi que cerro los ojos para sentir dos firmas de chackra dentro de la casa y esas dos firmas estaban juntas en el comedor asi que espero que se alejaran pero vio una parte donde estaba abierto asi que entro por ahi, Cuando ingreso pudo ver como habia una cama matrimonial asi que supuso que esta era la habitación de Mikoto la madre de ese chico Itachi y Sasuke asi se sento a esperarla un buen rato.

no paso mucho para que Dark sintiera como la puerta del dormitorio se abriera para revelar a Mikoto quien se sorprendio de verlo en su casa sin notar su presencia pero algo le decia que vino aqui para hablar de algo asi que se sento frente de el para comenzar la conversación.

"¿que se le ofrece Dark-san?"pregunto Mikoto a Dark quien la miro.

"vengo a hablar de algo sobre Naruto que le concierne a usted Mikoto-san pero antes quiero saber que es lo que piensa de mi alumno"respondio Dark a Mikoto quien entendio.

"bueno lo que pienso de Naruto-kun es que es muy buen niño siempre con las personas que aprecia pero cuando se trata de un insulto sobre aquella persona que aprecia mucho se vuelve agresivo pero de todas formas en muy protector con los animales del bosque de la muerte donde convivia mucho y a su vez ellos lo aceptaron como uno de ellos pero si fuera por mis sentimientos hubiera dejado la aldea junto con el a la primera oportunidad pero ahora pienso que no lo voy a dejar nunca"le conto Mikoto a Dark quien sonrio pero luego volvio a su mirada seria.

"ya veo bueno empezemos hablar de lo que quiero hablar con usted Mikoto-san sobre Naruto y es que quiero que usted sea una de las mujeres que le ayuden a reconstruir el clan uzumaki cuando sea el momento de darle el puesto de lider de clan"le dijo Dark a Mikoto quien se sorprendio pero a la vez le hizo muy feliz.

"entonces significa ¿que seria la matriarca del clan uzumaki?"pregunto Mikoto para ver como Dark negaba con la cabeza.

"lo siento Mikoto-san pero ya hay alguien ocupando ese puesto pero no significa que no puedas convertirte en una de sus esposas asi no mas quiero saber si acepta ser una de ellas cuando sea el momento en que se convierta en el lider del clan uzumaki"le contesto Dark para empezar a levantarse y colocarse en la ventana sin antes escuchar la respuesta de Mikoto.

"acepto por que no quiero separarme de su lado nunca pero por favor prometame que no le va a pasar nada malo a Naruto-kun"le dijo Mikoto mientras ponia sus manos en el suelo.

"esta bien pero no puedo prometer mucho Mikoto-san pero tratare de cumplirlo lo mejor que pueda asi que no se preocupe si es necesario dare mi vida por uno de mis alumnos mas valiosos"dijo Dark para irse de la casa y dejando a Mikoto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

al momento en que Dark dejo el barrio del clan uchiha se dispuso a ir a buscar el escondite de ese tal Danzo shimura por que sabia que debia de estar en algun lugar asi que se dispuso a buscarlo toda la noche si de fuera necesario, Dark le casi la mitad de la noche para encontrar el escondite de Danzo pero no le tomo mucho encontrar a uno de sus anbu al que le saco información igual que se la saco al primero dejandolo muerto asi que cuando encontro el escondite se mostro frente a los anbu Raiz los cuales lo vieron y se lanzaron solo para ser asesinados por su invasor.

"si que son idiotas mejor me voy directamente hacia ese tal Danzo shimura aunque seguramente no sera facil mejor por que asi es mas divertido tratar de encontrarlo"dijo Dark al momento en que entraba a la base de Danzo con todos los anbu Raiz que se le lanzaban.

mientras esto sucedia en un lugar en especifico de la base podemos ver a Riku hablando con un anciano con un baston y unas vendas que cubrian su ojo derecho ademas se podia notar que los dos estaban hablan de un tema algo importante.

"asi que te graduaste eh Riku y eso crees que me importa no tengo tiempo para tener una charla de abuelo a nieto asi que vete de aqui"le dijo el anciano a Riku quien sabia que no debia haber venido.

"tch esta bien anciano me voy pero te recuerdo que siempre tendras la culpa por la muerte de tu propia hija quien era mi madre asi que nos vemos hasta nunca maldito anciano"dijo Riku mientras salia de la habitación solo para que un anbu Raiz apareciera y entrara a la habitación cosa que le importo poco y se fue dejando el lugar por la salida de emergencia que tenia su estupido abuelo.

"Danzo-sama vengo a informar que hay un intruso en las instalaciones ademas esta matando a todos nuestros hombres y se dirige directamente hacia aqui mi señor"le informo el anbu Raiz al reconocido Danzo quien se sorprendio que alguien pudiera encontrar estas instalaciones y que ademas se atreviera atacarla cosa que le hizo enojar.

"diles a los que quedan que lo contengan lo maximo posible para poder escapar"le ordeno Danzo al anbu Raiz quien no se movio.

"Danzo-sama me temo informar que los quedan se estan enfrentado contra el y esta apunto de llegar a donde estan los laboratorios y no falta mucho para que llege hasta aqui pero si es necesario lo contendre lo mas que pueda mi señor"le dijo el anbu Raiz quien desaparecio delante de Danzo quien tenia que apurarse para salir de su base lo mas rapido que pudiera.

en ese momento Dark se encontraba donde estaban unos tubos en los cuales podia ver que habian muchos niños asi que se dispuso a revisar cada una de las inscripciones y le sorprendio mucho que estuvieran experimentando con ellos asi que rompio cada tubo para sacarlo de ahi para luego convocar clones y ordenarles que los llevaran al hospital de la aldea para que los revisaran a cada uno de estos niños.

"este maldito de Danzo si que es un monstruo acaso no tiene sentimientos alguno sobre estos pobres niños pero si es asi el puede darme una cuantas respuestas sobre donde esta Tayu-chan"dijo Dark mientras tomaba el collar donde estaba su pequeña junto con la mujer de kiri para luego guardarlo.

Dark salio del laboratorio solo para llegar a un lugar donde estaban unos puentes que se juntaban en el medio pero tambien vio que habian tres puertas asi penso que alguna de estas lo llevaria hasta donde estaba Danzo, Avanzo hasta el centro solo para detener un ataque con su espada y lanzar a su atacante atras para voltear.

"otra anbu Raiz eh bueno ya mate a todos los demas asi que solo me quedas tu dime donde se encuentra Danzo y te dejare vivir aunque ya se que no lo diras pero igual"le dijo Dark a la anbu Raiz quien no iba revelar el paradero de su lider.

"no te pienso decir donde se encuentra Danzo-sama maldito primero muerta"le contesto la anbu Raiz la cual se lanzo contra Dark quien bloqueo el ataque.

Dark no dijo nada para dar un corte con su propia espada a la anbu Raiz quien se sujeto la herida trato de levantarse pero fue inmovilizada por que Dark enterro su espada en la pierna para hacer una serie de sellos para tocar el brazo izquierdo de la anbu Raiz quien grito solo para luego demayarse, Cuando Dark vio que la anbu Raiz quedo inconsiente volvio a usar una serie de sellos para encontrar la ubicación de Danzo a lo cual no demoro mucho asi que retiro sus manos para dirigirse a donde se encontraba al que venia a buscar.

Danzo casi tenia todo para escapar de su base pero fue interrunpido por que alguien entro por su puerta asi que volteo para encontrarse a Dark quien lo miraba con una cara de enojo, Danzo sabia que ahora no podia escapar por que conocia muy bien del por que Dark obtuvo el titulo de okami shonin y no fue por su fuerza solamente si no que tambien por su obsesión por encontrar a sus enemigos donde esten.

"asi que tu eres Danzo me imagino"dijo Dark mientras seguia mirando a Danzo quien mostro una cara de frustración por la precensia de Dark.

"si yo soy Danzo shimura y ya se quien eres okami shonin Dark hakuto el que en cualquier momento se puede convertir en el yodaime Tsuchikage de iwa"le contesto Danzo a Dark quien no se inmuto por nada de lo que dijo Danzo.

"que bueno por que te hare pagar todas juntas por atreverte a romper el acuerdo de paz que habia entre las aldeas pero mejor peleamos en otro sitio para no llamar mucho la atención"le dijo Dark para empezar a ser sellos de manos e ir a tomar a Danzo quien se sorprendio por su velocidad.

sin que se percatara Danzo fue transportado cerca de la fronteras que dividian hi no kuni con rai no kuni asi que se preparo para combatir contra Dark quien salto hacia atras para tambien prepararse para este combate sin antes dejarle un recado a Leroshin de que enviara a alguien para que le dijera al Raikage que viniera por Danzo.

"espero que sepas que lo que estas apunto de hacer sera declarar la guerra a konoha"le dijo Danzo a Dark quien sonrio.

"quien dijo que estoy declarandole la guerra a konoha si tu ya declaraste la guerra a los paises vecinos y yo solo vengo a matarte antes de que hagas algo estupido asi que preparate a morir"sentencio Dark para ir al ataque contra Danzo quien detuvo su ataque con su baston.

Dark supo que ese baston no es normal asi que fue con su espada nuevamente a atacarlo pero siendo detenido otra vez por el baston de Danzo quien se lanzo al ataque y quitando parte de su baston para revelar que se trataba de una espada cosa que le hizo a Dark sorprenderse por eso pero de todos modos bloqueo el ataque de Danzo que venia contra el, Danzo sabe muy bien que no debe tomar a su oponente por que sabia que si lo subestimaba podria sorprenderlo asi que fue con todo para dañar a Dark quien no se podia dejar vencer hasta vengarse de lo que hizo este maldito.

los dos se estvuieron dando en su batalla de espadas mientras pensaban en su siguiente movimiento con el cual atacar al otro y estuvieron esperando un el momento justo para concretar su movimiento pero no pudieron por que su combate estaba muy reñido, Danzo penso en usar izanagi para salvarse y atacar por la espalda a Dark pero desecho esa idea por que sabia que este hombre podria notar su precensia detras de el asi que salto hacia atras para empezar hacer sellos de manos para que Dark se percatara asi que tambien empezo hacer sellos de manos.

" **Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken** "pronuncio Danzo para dejar salir un poco de aire para cubrir unos cuantos de sus shuriken y arrojarlos hacia Dark quien habia terminado sus sellos de manos.

" **Raiton: Rai Shuriken** "pronuncio Dark tambien para tomar unos cuantos shuriken que tenia y llenarlos de chackra Raiton para arrojarlos hacia Danzo quien esperaba que alguno de sus shuriken le llegara.

al momento en que los shurikens se encontraron ninguno se toco para ir hacia su objetivo el cual salto para esquivarlos pero no corrieron la suerte por que las shurikens los cortaron un poco pero no fueron muy graves asi se lanzaron otra vez en su duelo con espadas y el cual llevaba mas el duelo era Dark por tener mas tiempo luchando con su espada pero sabia bien que si seguia asi no iba a ganar esta batalla contra Danzo quien tenia casi los mismos pensamientos.

Danzo desvio la espada de Dark para darle un corte que le dio pero tambien vio que su oponente le dejo una herida con su propia espada algo que lo impresiono poco asi que le dio una patada para alejarlo y empezar a hacer sellos de manos mientras que Dark no lo veia, cuando termino dejo que chackra Fuuton se colocara alrededor de su espada y haciendola mas filosa.

Dark estaba mas concentrado en que podia utilizar contra Danzo se le vinieron muchas ideas que podrian funcionar pero otras no igual dejo su tecnica mas peligrosa para el final o en caso de que no le quede de otra, Cuando Dark vio como Danzo venia hacia el con su espada el bloqueo el ataque con la suya pero vio como salia chackra Fuuton de la espada de Danzo cosa que le hizo enojar un poco pero de todas formas tenia que arreglarselas para derrotar a Danzo quien ya tenia algo de ventaja en el combate.

"esto es todo lo que puedes hacer Okami shonin por que me averguenzo de tener que matarte aqui maldito pero de todas formas usare tus celulas para crear ninjas mas fuerte o a lo mejor le pido a Orochimaru que me preste un poco de adn de esa niña peliroja que capturo mientras estabamos en guerra jajaja"dijo Danzo para que Dark abra los ojos por la mencion de esa niña peliroja cosa que hizo que le viniera la imagen de Tayuya por que era a la unica niña peliroja que conocia y queria como su hija.

 _"este maldito bastardo realmente sabe la ubicación de Tayu-chan voy a sacarle esa información a la fuerza antes de entregarlo al Raikage o matarlo_ _ **yo mismo**_ _"_ se dijo Dark mentalmente mientras se iba enojando de a poco.

Danzo mientras sonreia por el inminente final de Dark no pudo notar como el cuerpo de este empezaba a cambiar por que le empezaron a salir cuernos pequeños de su frente mientras que en su espalda alas de fuego, Al momento en que Danzo termino de reir noto como Dark tenia unos cuernos pequeños en su frente pero lo que le llamo mas la atención era que el habia desaparecido frente de el.

" **muere bastardo** "escucho Danzō detras de el para voltear y ver a Dark con su espada lista para cortalo a el asi que se preparo para bloquear el ataque pero fue demasiado tarde por que el ataque lo habia cortado por la mitad.

 _"_ _ **izanagi**_ _"_ pronuncio Danzō en su cabeza para desaparecer a la vista de Dark quien se creyo vencedor del combate pero no se espero que Danzō lo atacara por la espalda mientras estaba distraido.

cuando Dark estuvo a una distancia adecuada de Danzō se toco la espalda para mirar el daño que le causo Danzo con ese ataque sorpresa asi que penso en una forma de poder vencerlo mientras se tocaba la parte afectada y pudo sentir como su sangre salia de la herida, Danzō por su parte sonreia por haberse salvado de aquel ataque de Dark como tambien herirlo por sorpresa pero ahora tenia que actuar con mas cautela si no queria que Dark supiera sus secretos y los aprovechara para tener la ventaja.

" **bien no me esperaba que tuvieras un as bajo la manga pero no me pienso quedar derrotado por ese pequeño rasguño** "le dijo Dark a Danzō quien lo sabia muy bien.

"si lo se muy bien Okami shonin como tambien se que debo atacarte con todo lo que tengo en mi arsenal asi que toma esto **KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU** "dijo Danzō para pronunciar su tecnica y haciendo que salgan dies bolas de fuego dirigidas a Dark quien las empezo a esquivar cada una de ellas.

mientras lo hacia Danzō habia preparado otra tecnica y se la lanzo a Dark quien no se percato de aquella tecnica que le dio de lleno para que el sea arrojado unos metros de distancia cosa que aprovecho Danzō para tratar de escapar pero no pudo por que tuvo que utilizar otra vez su tecnica para volver a atacar con un latigo de fuego a Dark quien se encontraba un poco mojado, Dark se miro un poco como estaba para detener ese latigo de fuego de Danzō pero costandole una pequeña quemadura en el brazo cosa que le importo poco por que le sirvio para darle un gran corte a Danzō el cual se sorprendio pero no se espero que Dark lo atrevesara para cortarlo sin antes que tuviera que utilizar nuevamente su tecnica.

"ya me estoy cansando de tener que matarte cada vez shimura asi que dejate de esconder y enfrentame como hombre"le dijo Dark ya muy molesto a Danzō quien aparecio unos metros detras de el para hacer sellos de manos.

"si eso quieres Okami shoninte dare lo que quieres **KATON DAI ENDAN** "le contesto Danzō para lanzar su tecnica que fue hacia Dark quien pudo escuchar lo que dijo para voltear y ver como un misil de fuego venia hacia el asi que lo esquivo pero no le sirvio por que ese misil lo perseguia hacia donde cualquier parte donde saltara.

cuando la tecnica hizo contacto con Dark este estallo para arrasar con todo lo que habia alrededor y todo a la vista de Danzō quien sonreia placiadamente por lo que hizo asi que se dispuso a irse del lugar pero no se espero que fuera atravesado en su corazón por Dark quien tenia un monton de quemaduras por todo su cuerpo pero tambien parte de su ropa estaba quemada por aquella tecnica de Danzō quien volvio a usar aquella tecnica solo para hacer enojar a un mas a Dark.

 _"maldito sea este tipo me hizo utilizar cuatro veces izanagi ahora solo me estan quedando seis incluyendo el ojo de Shisui que me implante"_ se dijo Danzō mentalmente al momento en que era atravesado otra vez por la espada de Dark quien supo donde estaba por solo oler su sangre.

"asi que te encontrabas aqui eh shimura"le dijo Dark a Danzō con una sonrisa.

"maldito bastardo como es posible que pudieras sobrevivir a ese ataque si deviste haber muerto con eso pero no te creas que por lograr salir vivo de eso seras alguien muy conocido no mejor dicho alguien recordado"dijo Danzō con un poco de enojo en su voz.

"me da igual si me recuerdan por algo pero lo unico que quiero saber es donde se esconde ese Orochimaru con **MI TAYU-CHAN** "le dijo Dark con una mirada que exigia respuestas y sabia bien que Danzō se las daria le guste o no.

"no creas que te lo dire maldito ademas estoy seguro de que en algun momento te encontraras con el o incluso con esa chica Tayuya por que todavia no me doy por vencido"le contesto Danzō a Dark quien se enojo por la respuesta y por que Danzō se le volvio a escapar con esa maldita tecnica.

Dark miro hacia todos lados para tratar de encontrar a Danzō pero no lo podia encontrar asi que supuso que estaria arriba o en el suelo asi que miro hacia arriba solo para recibir un gran corte desde abajo cortesia de Danzō provocando que Dark retroceda unos metros de el, Dark no se podia creer que este bastardo sea tan resistente como para sobrevivir con todo lo que le hizo pero noto que todas las heridas que le hizo no estaban asi que supuso que tendria que usar esa tecnica para encontrar las respuestas sobre eso.

" **KATON NO YOROI** "pronuncio Dark para que fuera cubierto por fuego que lo cubrio por completo y dejando a Danzō sorprendido una vez mas por lo que hacia.

cuando el fuego cubrio totalmente a Dark este se Lanzo contra Danzō el cual bloqueo el ataque pero no se espero que le hiciera un finta para darle un gran corte en su brazo cubierto y dejandolo a la vista de Dark quien vio unos diez ojos en ese brazo los cuales eran sharingan todos ellos pero al instante supo como pudo escapar de la muerte en esta batalla.

"maldito bastardo ¿que hiciste para obtener todos esos sharingan?"pregunto Dark mientras desvanecia su armadura de fuego la cual lo dejo con grandes quemaduras.

"bien como no tiene caso por que de alguna forma te matare en esta batalla asi que te lo contare y es muy facil por que estos ojos los obtuve en el dia de la masacre del clan uchiha donde tome un monton de ojos y luego hice unos cuantos experimentos para implementarlos en mi brazo y como ves funciono pero no queda ahi por que obtuve un ojo antes de la masacre de ese estupido clan ademas si te dire que al quien le pertenece este ojo es a Shisui uchiha"le respondio Danzō a Dark quien abrio los ojos mientras se acordaba de aquel chico que conocio ese dia que se llevo a Naruto de la aldea.

"asi que el responsable de la muerte de Shisui-san fue causada por ti bien ahora tengo mas motivos por que matarte bastardo pero antes destruiere esos ojos que te quedan pero tambien te quitare el ojo de Shisui-san"le dijo Dark a Danzō quien sonrio pero de repente se sorprendio de que Dark le pudiera quitar tres ojos de su brazo derecho.

Danzō miro hacia donde estaba Dark y pudo ver los tres ojos que le quito para aplastarlos con la mano destruyendolos frente a el dejandole con dos ojos que tenian el sharingan pero no podia que tomara el ojo de Shisui de el asi que uso un jutsu de tierra que dejo a Dark sin la posibilidad de moverse, Dark golpe con todo lo que tenia para liberarse pero no podia asi que intento la reunion de chackra extremadamente peligrosa para poder salir de esto mientras que Danzō se acercaba a el con su espada.

cuando Danzō llego frente a Dark le atraveso el estomago para hacer que le salga sangre por su boca pero no quedo por que Danzō saco su espada para enterrarla en el pectoral derecho de Dark quien volvio a sacar sangre por su boca cosa que le facino a Danzō el cual saco otra vez la espada para ponerla en la frente de Dark.

"dime Okami shonin ¿cuales son tus ultimas palabras?"pregunto Danzō con una sonrisa a Dark quien tambien sonrio.

"pues esta despidete de esa maldita tecnica tuya bastardo"le contesto Dark a Danzō quien se mostro extraño por la respuesta.

Al momento en que Danzō mostro esa expresión Dark se pudo liberar del jutsu que lo mantenia inmovilizado para atacar con su espada directamente a los dos ultimos ojos que tenia Danzō en su brazo derecho, Cuando lo logro vio como Danzō pego un fuerte grito de dolor por la perdida de esos sharingan que le quedaban asi ahora tenia que arreglarselas por si mismo ahora por que no podia arriesgarse a perder el ojo de Shisui en este momento.

Dark vio que Danzō ya no podia escapar de su inminente muerte que venia asi que se preparo para ir contra el nuevamente para matarlo de una vez por todas y conseguir información sobre el paradero de Tayuya, Danzō por su parte sabia que no podia salvarse mas asi que arremetio con todo lo que tenia contra Dark por que no le iba permitir vivir mas tiempo ademas si lo dejaba vivo arruinaria sus planes para tomar el puesto que deseaba con muchas ancias.

"muere shimura con mi **Dākukatto** "dijo Dark al momento en que su espada brillaba de oscuridad cosa que Danzō noto asi que salto hacia otro lado pero noto como no se podia mover.

cuando la tecnica le dio a Danzō este fue cortado a la mitad por la tecnica de Dark el cual salto hacia donde quedo la parte superior de el mas especifico su cabeza para arrancarle el ojo que era de Shisui solo para que luego ponga su mano en la cabeza de Danzō y poder ver en sus recuedos para obtener la información que queria, Cuando la obtuvo sonrio por que por fin sabia algo de Tayuya a la que estaba buscando por un buen tiempo desde que termino la tercera guerra ninja.

Dark miro donde estaba la otra mitad del cuerpo de Danzō para atravesarle el corazón con su espada y asi vengar la muerte de Shisui ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer era volver a la aldea no sin antes dejarle una nota al Raikage para avisarle sobre lo sucedido, cuando termino de hacer la nota se fue del lugar para volver a la aldea y mas especifico al escondite de Raiz donde estaba su ultima integrante.

 **(konoha)**

vemos como Dark habia llegado muy rapido a la aldea gracias a su quinta puerta oscura que le aumentaba la velocidad y eso le ayudaba un monton por que podia recorrer una gran distancia con ella pero Dark se dispuso a ir donde dejo a la chica anbu Raiz la cual se estaba arrastrando por el suelo hasta la salida por que se podia dar el lujo de morir sin poder salvar a su señor Danzō, cuando llego a la salida trato de levantarse cosa que logro para luego ir caminando hasta algun lugar sin rumbo pero antes de dar si quiera un paso fue noqueada por un golpe en el cuello.

"bien chica es hora de que duermas por un buen rato"dijo Dark para desaparecer del lugar con la chica anbu Raiz.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

vemos como estaba amaneciendo en la aldea de konohagakure no sato y sus habitantes se preparaban para abrir sus negocios pero no solo ellos si no que vemos como tres chicos caminaban por la aldea hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea para empezar entrenar y estos tres eran Laxus, Riku y Hayashi quienes estaban hablando un poco entre ellos para asi matar un rato el silencio.

"oye Laxus ¿crees que podamos pelear despues del entrenamiento?"pregunto Riku a Laxus quien estaba pensando en algo por que su sensei le dijo que no debia pelear hasta que le diga lo contrario.

"por el momento no pero mas adelante si quieres podemos tener una pelea entre nosotros" respondio Laxus a Riku quien agradecio la respuesta para mirar a Hayashi quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

"siempre quieres enfrentar a alguien que apenas conoces Riku"comento Hayashi solo para golpeado en la cabeza por Riku.

"si tal vez lo sea pero tu eres igual Hayashi-teme"le contesto Riku a Hayashi quien queria golpearlo ahora pero se contuvo hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

"me pregunto ¿que estaran haciendo Naruto y Kenichi en este momento?"se pregunto Laxus por que sabia lo que estarian haciendo sus dos amigos ahora.

en otra parte de la aldea podemos ver como Kenichi esta corriendo con pesos de cien cada uno pero no estaba solo por que lo estaba acompañando Naruto con unos dos sujetos que tenian un peinado forma de tazón de los cuales supo sus nombre el sujeto grande se llamaba Gai mientras que el otro se llamaba Lee y los dos estaban hablando de algo sobre llamas de la juventud, pero de todas formas se estaban divirtiendo entre ellos ademas Lee habia retado a una carrera a Kenichi para saber quien mas rapido y asi demostrar sus llamas de la juventud entre ellos asi encontrar a su eterno rival igual que Gai y ese tipo que conocieron en la base de la rebelion Kakashi.

"oye Kenichi-san ¿como seria enfrentarte a alguien mas fuerte que tu o alguien que conoces?"pregunto Lee a Kenichi quien se tuvo que acordar de Kido pero no se imaginaba a alguien mas fuerte que el.

"bueno solo conosco a uno pero no me imagino a alguien mas fuerte que el por que nos demostro su fuerza en el primer combate contra nosotros"le respondio Kenichi a Lee quien ardio en llamas.

"Kenichi-san te reto a una pelea para cuando te conviertas en un ninja oficial"le dijo Lee con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban a donde iban a comenzar su carrera.

"oye Kenichi ¿crees que Dark-sensei te deje competir sin quitarte los pesos?"pregunto Naruto a su amigo en un sursurro.

"el dijo que no podiamos pelear pero no dijo nada sobre competir aunque con los pesos ya estoy acostumbrado asi que no le veo el problema ademas luego hablare con el"le respondio Kenichi a Naruto quien asintio.

mientras ellos se acercaban a donde iban a correr en otro sitio estaban un monton de ninjas de konoha de rango jounin y todos estaban reunidos para esperar a su Hokage quien entro a la sala acompañado de Kushina namikaze y Dark hakuto al cual casi todos en la sala fueron con el para pedirle un autografo en sus respectivos libros bingo donde aparecia el.

"puedes hacerme el favor de acordarme por que tienes que estar conmigo en donde colocar a cada uno de los graduados"pidio Minato a Dark quien se encogio de hombros mientras firmaba otro libro bingo con su imagen.

"bueno por que te dije que si no querias hacer mucho papeleo vendria por que yo tengo un buen ojo con el shinobi que esta apto para entrenar a su propio equipo genin ademas yo tengo una receta para que Kushina no diga nada por que cuando eramos niños lo usaba en ella cuando hacia algo idiota conmigo por ejemplo pintarme el pelo de color rojo"le explico Dark a Minato quien estuvo de acuerdo en la parte del papeleo pero igual le daba duda sobre que cosa podia hacar para que su esposa no hiciera algo idiota.

los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos detras de una mesa pero Kushina trato de abrazar otra vez a Dark quien le mostro algo que le daba pesadillas desde niña y no queria volver a tenerlas ahora asi que se puso junto los demas jounin para empezar con todo esto.

"bien como saben hoy necesitamos ver a cual de los que se graduarón de la academia quien tener como para su equipo de genin asi quiero que todos me digan a quienes quieren"les dijo Minato a todos en la sala quienes asintierón para ver quien empezaba.

"Hokage-sama por favor dejeme tomar un equipo genin por favor"pidio una mujer de pelo morado con un atuendo que revelaba casi todo su cuerpo a Minato quien iba a decir algo pero Dark se le adelanto.

"por que no yo te veo con un material para entrenar a tu propio equipo genin y si no te molesta puedes decirme tu nombre chica"le dijo Dark a la mujer quien sonrio por tener la aprobacion de uno de sus idolos fuera de la aldea.

"gracias Dark-san y me presento mi nombre es la fabulosa y sexy Anko mitarashi"se presento la ahora conocida Anko mitarashi mientras dejaba caer un telon c que decia su nombre completo con unas cuantas cosa.

"¿estas seguro de querer darle un equipo genin?"pregunto MInato en un susurro a Dark quien lo miro.

"si por que no ademas lo que dije es cierto por que vi a tres que serian grandes si fueran entrenados por alguien como esta chica Anko"le contesto Dark a Minato quien juraba que estuviera en lo correcto para voltear a mirar a Anko quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien ¿Anko dime a quienes quieres para tu equipo genin?"pregunto Minato a Anko quien miro a los que estaban frente de ella y vio a tres que le llamarón la atención asi que tomo las tres fotos que se tomarón despues de la academia para tomarla y mostrarselas.

"quiero a estos tres Hokage-sama"respondio Anko para mostrarle a Minato y Dark a quienes queria para su equipo se miraron un momento para asentir como estando de acuerdo para que Anko sonria y se ponga al lado de su mejor amiga de la cual Dark supo el nombre y era Kurenai yuhi.

"el siguiente por favor mientras pongo los nombres de los tres que quiere Anko por favor" dijo Dark mientras colocaba los tres nombres para pasarselo a Minato quien lo tomo y le puso el sello de aprobación .

"Minato-kun puedes ponerme a nuestros tres hijos en mi equipo"pidio Kushina a Minato quien miro a Dark quien le mostro otra vez la cosa a Kushina quien salto al techo de la sala.

"no Kushina ademas creo que tu hija necesitara de tu aprendisaje solamente pero Naruto es mi estudiante y no va a dejar de serlo hasta que yo quiera dejarlo mientras que tu otro hijo estara en otro equipo esta claro por que si no lo esta te hago volver esas pesadillas que te cause cuando era una niña"le contesto Dark a Kushina quien se puso palida como alguien de los tres sanin de la aldea el cual sintio como alguien estaba imitando su color de piel y juro quien lo haga iba a ser sufrir.

"bien ¿entonces a quienes vas a poner en mi equipo?"pregunto Kushina a Dark quien sonrio.

"oh lo sabras mañana Kushina por que esto despues tienes que ser entregado al quien va a colocar a cada uno de los nuevos genin en su respectivo equipo"le respondio Dark a Kushina quien asintio por que no queria tener esa cosa en sus pesadillas de nuevo.

mientras pasaban otro ninja de nombre Asuma sarutobi el cual pedia a los hijos del trio ino-shika-cho mientras Dark ponia los nombres para el equipo de Kushina para pasar al de Asuma y entregarselo a Minato quien miro primero el equipo de Kushina para mirar a Dark en busca de una respuesta pero vio que estaba escribiendo otros nombres para el Equipo de Kurenai asi que solo se encogio de hombros y puso el sello de aprobación para pasar al otro.

"bien solo quedan estos tres jovenes"dijo Dark para que Minato viera a los tres que quedaban de los graduados pero tambien vio que habia puesto el nombre de su hijo Menma junto con del uchiha y la niña pelirosa pero tambien vio que su sensei iba a ser su alumno Kakashi.

"es cierto asi tenemos que ver quien los quiere"le contesto Minato solo para que Dark sonria un poco.

"no creo que tengamos que esperar por que el sensei de ellos va entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento"dijo Dark para que Minato vea la puerta con los demas jounin de la habitación y ver como entraban dos de sus colegas a uno Dark lo conoce desde la guerra civil de kiri mientras que al otro no lo conocia.

"lo siento por llegar tarde Minato-sensei pero es que me perdi en el camino de la vida"se excuso Kakashi mientras el que estaba al lado de el lo miraba.

"mentira Kakashi estaba en la tienda donde venden ese libro naranja de Jiraiya-sama ademas me obligaste a escuchar toda tu maldita risa de pervertido hasta aqui"dijo la persona al lado de Kakashi quien lo miro con cara de traicionero.

la persona junto a Kakashi tenia la misma vestimenta que todos lo jounin de konoha con su uniforme un chaleco protector verde y debajo tenia una camisa de color azul oscuro junto con unos guantes negros con uno protectores metalicos donde estaba la insignia de la aldea y su banda ninja estaba en su frente, dejando la parte de la vestimenta de lado tambien podemos que su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos eran azules claros.

"oye Kazama yo creia que tambien te gustaban esos libros"dijo Kakashi a la persona conocida como Kazama quien nego con la cabeza.

"no me gustan esos libros Kakashi yo solo los leo por tener algo que leer en mi casa"le contesto Kazama a Kakashi quien se deprimio para entrar en la habitación.

"hola Kazama-san veo que llegaste tarde por culpa de Kakashi nuevamente"dijo Minato a Kazama quien le dio una reverencia.

"lo siento Hokage-sama me disculpo"se disculpo Kazama a Minato quien asintio.

"oye ¿te llamas Kazama verdad?"pregunto Dark a Kazama quien lo miro y pudo ver que era el shonin de iwa pero tambien pudo ver que estaba escribiendo unos nombres en una hoja.

"hai Okami shonin-sama"contesto Kazama solo para ser enviado a socar con unos de sus colegas.

"!NO ME PONGAS EL SAMA EN MI TITULO IDIOTA¡"le grito Dark a Kazama quien se levantaba como si nada.

"lo siento"se disculpo Kazama con Dark quien asintio .

"bien entonces puedes ir mañana a la academia para que recogas a tus genins"le dijo Dark mientras se sentaba junto a Minato quien tomo el papel donde aparecian los ultimos tres genins graduados para ponerle el sello de aprobación.

"¿que voy a tener un equipo genin?"pregunto Kazama con duda mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros.

"asi es Kazama ademas eres uno de mis mejores ninja en este momento asi que te ganaste el derecho de tener un equipo genin"le respondio Minato a Kazama quien asintio para luego agredecerle a su Hokage.

"bien entonces pueden irse para que empezemos con este fastidioso papeleo que seguramente Onoki-sensei me deje para cuando me convierta en el yodaime Tsuchikage de iwa"les dijo Dark a todos en la sala pero Kushina al escuchar quien era su sensei casi le hizo enojar pero tuvo que tragarse ese enojo pero no funciono por que Dark lo noto.

cuando todos se fueron tanto Dark como Minato empezaron a hacer este infernal papeleo que parecia querer comerselos vivos pero como los dos estaban acostumbrados por hacer informes tuvieron que hacerlo pero una cosa era hacerlos y la otra tener que firmarlos.

asi los dos estuvierón hasta la tarde para terminar el papeleo a lo que Dark juraba que iba a torturar su sensei por querer darle el puesto de Tsuchikage a el pero por la parte de Minato este maldecia al sandaime por entregarle este puesto, cuando terminarón con el papeleo los dos hablaron un poco de la forma de como querer hacerles pagar a sus respectivos sandaimes de sus aldeas.

mientras los dos hablaban en la sala en otro lugar estaban tres chicos comiendo un poco de barbacoa en un restaurante que lo servia y los que estaban comiendo eran Laxus, Hayashi y Riku los cuales hablanban un poco de ellos cosa que les sorprendio a los dos amigos saber de que Laxus venia de otro mundo donde su energia era la magia pero tambien les sorprendio de que el fuera uno de los pocos usuarios de su mundo que tenia la magia conocida de dragón slayer cosa que les facino por que ahora tenian mas ganas de pelear contra el pero tuvieron que dejarlo para otro dia por que tenian que irse a sus respectivos hogares.

"bueno nos vemos mañana Laxus y espero que algun dia nos enfrentemos"dijo Riku mientras le daba la mano a Laxus quien la recibio.

"si lo mismo espero aunque yo quisiera enfrentarme a mis dos amigos Naruto y Kenichi"le contesto Laxus a Riku quien se acordo de su combate no concluido ayer por la interferencia de Menma el cual paso por ahi junto con su hermana.

"oye Menma ¿ese no es quien vino con Naruto-baka?"pregunto Kila a su hermano quien miro a Laxus.

"si lo es ademas esta con dos estupidos que no pudierón convertirse en el novato del año"le respondio Menma con una sonrisa pero no se espero que Hayashi se pusiera frente a el.

"si tu no hubiera interrumpido el combate de Riku ayer namikaze seguramente el hubiera obtenido el titulo del novato del año pero no pudo asi que no digas algo idiota otra vez frente a mi amigo o al que es mi rival te juro que te hare comerte esa palabras en algun momento"le dijo Hayashi a Menma quien lo miro con enojo.

"quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi imbecil"dijo Menma para arrojarle un puñetazo a Hayashi quien estaba quieto en su lugar.

"Menma ven que quiero hablar contigo y tu hermana rapido"dijo una voz que los dos hermanos reconocieron pero Hayashi tambien y los cinco que estaban ahi voltearón a ver a la persona quien les dijo eso.

"hola Ero-sennin"saludaron los dos hermanos al sujeto que reconocieron como Jiraiya el cual miro hacia donde estaba Hayashi el cual al verlo se volteo para irse con su amigo Riku.

"mejor me voy a la casa donde nos estamos quedando nosotros cuatro"dijo Laxus para irse del lugar y dejando a los hermanos con el hombre peliblanco de nombre Jiraiya el cual seguia mirando donde estaba Hayashi.

cuando Hayashi y Riku llegaron donde se separaban se fueron a sus casas para esperar hasta mañana para saber en que equipo estaran los dos pero rapidamente fueron interceptados por Ume y Benkei los cuales los sujetarón para correr con ellos hacia algun lugar que sabian solo estos dos, Cuando llegaron a su destino tanto Ume como Benkei soltaron a sus objetivo para que estos vieran donde los trajeron y pudieron ver que era una casa adornada con un telon que colgaba el cual decia la fiesta de los graduados.

"¿nos trajeron aqui solo para esto?"pregunto Riku a los dos quienes sonrieron.

"si pero ustedes no fueron los unicos por que tambien raptamos a los demas que pasaron"le respondio Benke a Riku quien miro adentro y pudo ver que era verdad pero no encontro rastro de los hermanos namikaze.

"yo no tengo tiempo para esto asi que me voy"dijo Hayashi para empezar a irse del lugar pero Ume lo tomo de su camisa para hacerlo entrar junto con Riku y hacer que participen en la fiesta a la fuerza.

cuando entraron pudieron ver como estaban todos sus compañeros de la academia que se graduaron ayer con ellos pero tambien pudieron ver a los tres amigos que estaban hablando con Shikamaru y Choji pero tambien vieron a los hermanos namikaze en el lugar los cuales estaban con cara de no saber como llegaron aqui.

"bienvenidos a la fiesta de los graduados de la academia chicos y no se iran hasta que acabe la fiesta jaajaja"dijo Ume mientras reia con Benkei a Hayashi y Riku quienes no tuvieron de otra que aceptarlo.

cuando los cuatro se unieron a la fiesta Ume le pidio a Kiba que colocara la musica para empezar esta fiesta al momento en que se escucho la musica casi todos empezaron a bailar pero los unicos que no bailaban eran Hayashi y Kila quienes se sentaron en una mesa juntos mientras obsevaban como los demas bailaban y hablaban entre ellos.

"¿no te unes con ellos a bailar Hayashi?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien solo miraba hacia otro lado.

"no por que no se bailar ademas ninguna de estas cosas me agrada aunque solo lo baile una vez para mi madre quien murio cuando apenas tenia cuatro años"respondio Hayashi a Kila quien se pregunto como pudo entrar a la academia asi que trato de preguntarle pero no pudo por que Kiba aparecio frente ella.

"¿Kila-chan quieres bailar?"pregunto Kiba a Kila quien lo miro.

"no Kiba y sabes que nunca voy hacer algo contigo"le respondio Kila a Kiba quien se enojo por la respuesta asi que trato de forzarla pero no se espero que Hayashi se pusiera frente a el.

"Kiba si no te largas ahora te juro que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida"le dijo Hayashi a Kiba quien se enojo mas pero fue sacado de ahi por Ume quien le recordo que el era que colocaba la musica.

"gracias Hayashi"agradecio Kila al mencionado quien solo se sento.

"de nada"dijo Hayashi aceptando el agradecimiento para concentrarse en como iba la fiesta y pudo notar como Menma entro al baño donde estaba una via de escape pero dicidio no decir nada.

la parte de la fiesta que era el baile habia terminado para pasar al karaoke en pareja de dos y Benkei les pidio a todos que escribieran sus nombres en un papel para ponerlos en la urna que ponia enfrente de ellos para que pusieran sus nombres y luego entregarsela a Ume quien vio todos los nombres que estaban.

"bien vamos hacer una competencia de karaoke pero como no tenemos mucho tiempo por que mañana tenemos que ir a la academia vamos a cantar en grupos de dos personas o sea en parejas"les explico Ume a todos quienes asintieron.

"yo sacare algun nombre de la primera persona y Ume sacara con quien va a hacer equipo ademas pueden cantar la canción que Kiba coloque"dijo Benkei para que empeara a buscar el primer nombre y todos estaban inpacientes excepto Sasuke y Hayashi los cuales solo esperaban que no les tocara.

cuando Benkei saco el papel se los mostro a todos para que vieran a quien le tocaria cantar y era ni nadie menos que Hayashi quien maldijo su suerte asi se paro de su asiento para ir a esperar a su compañero de canto, Ume saco otro papel para tambien mostrarselo a los demas quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por saber quien iba a ser la compañera de canto de Hayashi quien vio como Kila se paro de donde estaban sentados y colocarse junto a el.

"bien tenemos a la primera pareja que son Hayashi y Kila amigos espero que esten listos para cantar"dijo Benkei para mirar hacia Kiba quien entendio para poner la musica para que empezaran a cantar Hayashi y Kila.

 **(Ranma 1/2 opening español latino o como este en su respectivo pais)**

 _El amor siempre va sin razon_

 _y fue asi que llego a mi corazon_

 _Como fue, aun no se que paso_

 _aversion o atraccion lo que nos unio_

 _Discutir, por todo pelear_

 _una extraña manera de amar_

 _por que no, demostrar amor_

 _Un te quiero y ya_

 _Con un beso y ya_

 _Y asi todo podria ser mejor_

 _Mira que el tiempo_

 _Va de prisa_

 _Talvez te puedas arrepentir_

 _Todo se acaba y no avisa_

 _Tienes tu vida Por vivir_

 _Si me vez, Hayashi/Kila soy de ti_

 _Este amor esta cresiendo_

 _Por favor, Hayashi/Kila di que si_

 _Y te entregare mi corazón_

 _Olle lo que estoy disiendo_

 _Olvida la amargura_

 _Y dame tu ternura_

 _Discutir, por todo pelear_

 _una extraña manera de amar_

 _por que no, demostrar amor_

 _Un te quiero y ya_

 _Con un beso y ya_

 _Y asi todo podria ser mejor_

cuando Hayashi y Kila terminaron de cantar fueron recibidos por aplausos de los que estaban ahi por la excelente canción que les dieron hasta Kiba aplaudio eso junto con Sasuke pero nadie se dio cuenta, por la parte de los que cantarón estos se estaban muriendo de verguenza en este momento por lo que tuvieron que cantar ademas ninguno de los dos se miraba por esto.

"bien eso fue una gran canción vamos con una mas con ellos para terminar la fiesta"dijo Ume para que Hayashi y Kila abran los ojos por saber que tendran que cantar otra vez.

"oye eso es justo no voy a volver a cantar idiota yo me voy de aqui"le dijo Hayashi para irse a la puerta seguido de Kila quien estaba enojada.

"entonces tenemos que buscar a otros para que canten"dijo Ume mientras veia como Hayashi el cual salia del lugar junto con Kila.

asi pasaron un buen rato los demas hasta la hora de irse a sus casa para descansar pero los que se habian ido antes estaban caminando juntos y se podia notar la atmosfera que habia entre ellos pero ninguno queria hablar de nada por que le agradaba el silencio que habia pero Kila todavia tenia duda de saber quien lo puso en la academia sin tener a alguien que lo escribiera.

"oye Hayashi ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien la miro.

"no"le respondio Hayashi a Kila quien inflo sus mejillas.

"¿por que no?"pregunto nuevamente Kila a Hayashi.

"por que ya se lo que me vas a preguntar y es sobre como termine en la academia"le contesto Hayashi a Kila quien se sorprendio de que lo supiera.

"¿pero como lo supis...?"no puedo continuar la pregunta Kila por que Hayashi le habia puesto un dedo en los labios para callarla.

"no voy a contestar mas preguntas si quieres saber algo mas de mi tienes que ganarte mi confianza ademas eres muy habladora y a la unica persona que le tengo una gran confianza es Riku por eso es mi amigo"le dijo Hayashi para irse por otro camino mientras era obsevado por Kila quien se molesto mucho por eso pero no queria quedarse con esa asi que siguio a Hayashi hasta donde vivia.

cuando Hayashi llego a donde vivia se abrio la puerta de su casa para entrar y prepararse algo mientras era visto por Kila quien se sorprendio mas por ver que tenia una de las casas mas costosas del barrio rojo de konoha y lo sabia por que le habia preguntado una vez a su padrino jiraiya sobre el barrio rojo de la aldea y le explico como era la vida en ese lugar como tambien era el costo de una casa como la que veia y eso le lleno mas de interes por saber mas cosas de Hayashi por su cuenta.

"ya te dije maldito que no te quiero ver nunca en mi casa y no te lo volvere a repetir maldito anciano pervertido"escucho Kila la voz de Hayashi hablando con alguien y se notaba que Hayashi estaba molesto cosa que nunca lo habia oido asi cuando estaban en la academia.

"sabes que pienso venir las veces que sean necesarias para hacerte cambiar de opinion de convertirte en ninja Hayashi ademas se que tu madre no le gustaria verte asi convertido en un ninja"dijo la otra voz que Kila reconocio como la de su padrino Jiraiya y se preguntaba como conocia a Hayashi.

"tu como sabrias lo que mi madre le gustaria y lo que no si tu nunca estuviste en su vida cuando me estaba esperando por nueve meses y cuando murio cuatro meses antes justo el dia que te pidio que me reconocieras como tu maldito hijo pero negaste que yo tenia tu sangre en mis venas ademas yo mismo me hice la prueba de sangre cuando mi madre me dejo una bolsa que contenia tu sangre y los que viven aqui son para mi mas una familia que tu asi que largate ahora de mi casa"le dijo Hayashi con enojo en sus palabras a Jiraiya quien nego con la cabeza mientras dejaban impactada a Kila por saber que su padrino era el padre de Hayashi.

"como quieras pero recuerda que no pienso reconocerte como mi hijo nunca en mi vida escuchaste"le contesto Jiraiya mientras se iba de la casa por la ventana que habia dejado abierta dejando solo a Hayashi quien espero que estuviera lo suficientemen lejos para ir hacia la puerta de su casa para abrirla y haciendo que Kila se sorprenda.

"si comentas esto con alguien te juro que te mato al instante"le advirtio Hayashi a Kila quien asintio pero no se espero que Hayashi la tomara del brazo y la jalara hacia dentro de su casa.

"oye ¿por que me haces entrar asi a tu casa?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien la miro con ojos de enojo.

"callate namikaze lo ultimo que quiero es que alguien como tu se entere de esto por que ahora los unicos que saben de esto son Riku y tu asi que mas te vale decir nada de esto a nadie ademas es muy noche asi que sera que te quedes a dormir aqui por hoy por que seguramente sabras como son aqui los hombres asi que mejor quedate a dormir esta noche"le respondio Hayashi mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

"esta bien ¿pero donde de voy a dormir?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien no se habia preparado nunca para que alguien se quedara a dormir en su casa por que solo tenia una habitación y era la cual compartia antes con su madre.

"dormidaras conmigo por que no hay mas habitaciones en esta casa con cama por que las otras estan ocupadas por el baño, mi sala de entrenamiento y la cocina solamente"le respondio Hayashi mientras se iba al baño por que queria darse una ducha cuando termino su entrenamiento matutino con Laxus y Riku mientras dejaba a Kila con ganas de usar el baño tambien pero se acordo que no tenia ninguna prenda consigo.

Kila tuvo que esperar un rato para que Hayashi saliera del baño y pudo ver que lo unico que tenia puesto eran unos boxers cosa que le hizo poner la cara totalmente roja pero vio como Hayashi iba a su habitación para luego salir y arrojarle algo de ropa a ella.

"toma para que te pongas despues de bañarte y solo te dire que esa ropa era de mi madre asi que no esperes que te la de como regalo si no que algo prestado"le dijo Hayashi a Kila quien miro lo que le tiro para suspirar por la ropa que tenia usar para dormir.

Kila entro al baño mientras que Hayashi se colocaba donde antes dormia su madre para sacar una toalla que estaba en un cajón de la habitación para empezar a secarse el pelo y empezara a acordarse de como conocio a Riku por que el dia que se conocierón sus padres habian muerto cuando fueron a una misión que venia del Hokage dejandolo solo pero cuando no tuvo un techo donde dormir le dio su casa para dormir hasta que tuviera dinero suficiente para comprarse su propia casa, un mes despues de eso ellos mismos habian se habian contado de quienes eran sus parientes y se sorprendio de saber que su unico pariente con vida era el viejo halcón de guerra ademas supo que la relación que tenian era de odio casi igual que el y su padre cosa que le hizo ganar su confianza aunque los dos siempre entrenaban juntos podia notar el ambiente que habia entre ellos pero no le importo por que lo consideraba su mejor amigo y sabia que podia confiar en el siempre.

"gracias por dejarme usar tu baño para darme una ducha y por dejarme quedar una noche aqui Hayashi"dijo Kila mientras entraba a la habitación.

"de nada pero debes prometerme que no le diras a nadie sobre mi parentesco con ese pervertido esta bien"le contesto Hayashi mientras se cubria con las sabanas igual que Kila la cual se colocaba al lado de el.

"¿por que no quieres que alguien se entere de tu parentesco con Ero-sennin?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi el cual la volvio a mirar.

"por que si lo saben me diran que es mentira aunque muestre los resultados de mi adn que es igual al suyo diran lo mismo pero si lo aceptan estaria bajo su sombra y por eso quiero que nadie se entere"le respondio Hayashi a Kila mientras apagaba la luz de que estaba en la habitación.

Kila se dispuso a dormir no pudo consiliar el sueño por que hoy descubrio algunas cosas de su padrino que tenia relación con Hayashi por ser su padre biologico pero le incomodaba la relación que tenian entre ellos dos asi que penso en como hacer para que se llevaran bien, sin darse cuenta Kila su compañero de habitación Hayashi le habia puesto su brazo alrededor de torso y atrayendola hacia el cosa que le hizo sonrojarse a Kila por la acción pero noto como estaba profundamente dormido lo que hizo que tambien consiliara el sueño.

"buenas noches Hayashi"dijo Kila para quedarse dormida junto Hayashi.

 **(al dia siguiente)**

cuando empezaba amanercer en la casa de Hayashi podemos ver como este estaba entrenando en su sala de entrenamiento y se podia notar como el sudor estaba cubriendo su cuerpo pero por cada golpe que daba hacia una de las paredes hacia que Kila se despertara por el ruido y fuera adonde estaba Hayashi el cual escucho la puerta de la sala asi que volteo para mirar a Kila la cual se puso como tomate por ver el cuerpo de Hayashi.

"lo siento por despertarte Kila pero siempre hago esto cada mañana antes de ir a la academia"se disculpo Hayashi con Kila la cual asentia.

"si disculpa aceptada ¿d-donde esta mi ropa?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi aceptando sus disculpas.

"en el patio trasero se esta secando por mientras si quieres puedes bañarte mientras esperas o puedes leer uno de los libros que estan en la estanteria del salón"respondio Hayashi mientra seguia entrenando pero dejando a Kila con un hilo de sangre por ver su cuerpo semi.-desnudo.

Kila salio de la habitación para tratar de sacarse esas imagenes nada santas de Hayashi pero escucho como alguien en su cabeza se reia cosa que le hizo enojar asi que fue a la sala de estar para tomar un libro mientras empezaba hablar con su parte del Kyubi que tenia ella la cual era la parte yin del Kyubi por que la parte yang la tenia Menma pero asi tenia a alguien con quien hablar cuando se sintiera sola.

 _"deja de reirte Kyubi no es gracioso"_ le dijo Kila al yin del Kyubi.

 **"por que Kila ademas tu situación con ese chico ademas seguramente en el futuro te dara hijos grandiosos"** le conteso Kyubi Yin a Kila quien le llego la imagen cortesia del Kyubi yin donde salian ella y Hayashi con niños alrededor.

 _"nunca pasara Kyubi ademas sabes bien a la persona quien amo"_ le dijo kila al Kyubi yin la cual nego con la cabeza.

 **"como quieras chica pero recuerda que los amores pasajeros no duran para siempre o debes en cuando lo hacen"** le constesto Kyubi yin a Kila quien se nego a aceptar esas palabras.

cuando Kila corto la convesación con Kyubi yin pudo oir como la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento de Hayashi se abria revelando al dueño de la casa con todo el sudor en su cuerpo pero este no se percato de que Kila lo estaba observando lo cual provoco que ella tomara un pasaje de ida a aerolineas hemoragias nasal masiva por la cantidad de sangre que salio de su nariz.

"me pregunto en que equipo estare por que espero que no sea con Riku por la promesa que le hize el mes pasado"dijo Hayashi para que Kila tambien se preguntara en que equipo estaria por no queria estar junto con Menma o con el uchiha.

"oye Hayashi ¿si pudieras escoger con quien te gustaria formar equipo con quien te gustaria?"pregunto Kila al mencionado quien le puso un dedo para que esperara.

Kila vio como Hayashi entro al baño para darse una ducha ella se vio y supo que tenia que darse una tambien pero espero para que Hayashi terminara de ducharse para entrar, Y hablando del rey de roma este saco un rato la cabeza para arrojarle un papel para que Kila lo atrapara para que leyera el contenido de ella y cuando la hizo sonrojar.

"!¿COMO PUEDES PEDIRME BAÑARME CONTIGO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?¡"pregunto Kila gritandole a Hayashi quien la miraba.

"no se si te diste cuenta ayer cuando te estabas bañando que habia otra ducha que te cubria por completo acaso"le respondio Hayashi a Kila quien se trato de acordar pero no le llegaba ningun recuerdo de eso.

Hayashi solo fue hasta donde estaba ella mientras se trataba de acordar para entrarla al baño para que notara la otra ducha de la cual estaba hablando pero Kila pudo notar que habia algo distinto en la ducha que no podia reconocer.

"oye Hayashi ¿por que esta ducha es diferente?"le pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien suspiro un poco.

"es por que esta ducha es la ultima moda que hay en kumogakure no sato una vez un vendedor como constructor me la dia a cambio de que no le dijera a ningun ninja de Kumo o de konoha que le habia vendido esto a un residente de una aldea rival de la suya"le respondio Hayashi a Kila quien no iba a preguntar mas de eso por que queria ganarse primero su confianza para preguntar sobre su lo demas.

 **(unas horas despues)**

vemos a los dos llegando a la academia pero debes en cuando la gente se preguntaban como alguien como Kila iria con un simple civil sin futuro en el camino ninja pero Hayashi solo los ignoraba mientras que su acompañante se sentia enojada por con quien deberia estar y con quien no esta era su vida y solo ella la controlaba.

"!KENICHI NO CREAS QUE NOS VENCERAS EN ESTA MALDITA CARRERA¡"escucharon los dos la voz de Naruto y Laxus los cuales pasaron al lado de ellos con una gran velocidad pero vieron que Kenichi estaba adelante de ellos corriendo muy rapido.

"!NO CREAN QUE ME DEJARE VENCER POR QUE NO QUIERO TENER DE NUEVO ESE CASTIGO¡" les grito Kenichi a sus dos amigos que se acordarón del castigo que les dio su sensei ayer cuando no llegaron a la hora.

"¿que les habra eso ese sujeto a quien mi kaa-san quiere tanto?"pregunto Kila a Hayashi quien se encogio de hombros.

"no se ni me importa solo quiero saber quienes seran mis compañeros de equipo pero como ya considere a Laxus mi rival no pienso perder aunque sea en una maldita carrera"respondio Hayashi a Kila la cual iba preguntar pero no pudo por que Hayashi desaparecio de su vista.

cuando ella miro hacia donde estaba la academia pudo ver como Hayashi estaba corriendo a la misma velocidad de esos tres cosa que la dejo impresionada en ese momento sintio como si tambien quisiera participar en una competencia por que al parecer algo le decia que ahora las cosas serian divertidas cuando vio como esos cuatro estaban por llegar a la academia empezo a correr en dirección a la academia.

 **(academia de konoha)**

vemos como casi todos que se habian convertido en ninjas antes de ayer estaban hablando entre ellos pero algunos de los graduados no se atrevia de ir a hablar con Riku excepto Ume y Benkei a los cuales Riku queria evitar por que eran muy molestos pero de todas formas los respetaba a cada uno.

todos en el salon empezaron a escuchar pasos que venian hacia aqui al instante pensaron que eran el club de fans de Sasuke el cual estaba sentado junto a Menma quien lo miraba con enojo por ser la segunda persona a quien mas odiaba en la aldea ademas quien ocupaba el primer puesto era a Naruto por creerse alguien importante.

cuando la puerta del salon se abrio todos pudieron ver que eran los tres que habian llegado a la aldea el dia en que se graduarón junto con Hayashi y Kila los cuales respiraban con algo de difilcultad pero igual ingresaron al salon para sentarse pero los dos ultimos llegados vieron que solo habian pocos asientos cosa que no le importo a Hayashi por fue a donde estaba Riku.

"hola Riku"saludo Hayashi a su amigo.

"hola Hayashi"le devolvio el saludo Riku.

"oye Hayashi ¿quien crees que te vaya a tocar como compañeros de equipo?"pregunto Ume a Hayashi.

"me da igual pero espero que no me toques como compañero de equipo"le respondio Hayashi a Ume quien se estristesieo.

"jajaja amigo siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta de Hayashi que patetico"le dijo Benkei a su amigo.

"y lo dice el que nunca pudo salir con ninguna chica por ser mujeriego"le constesto Riku a Benkei quien hizo circulos en el suelo con una nube sobre su cabeza.

todos los que estaban mirando esa escena les salio una gota de sudor por la nuca pero luego desviaron su atención por la cosa que les dejo en shock por ver como Menma estaba besando a Sasuke, pasaron unos minutos para cuando llego Iruka sin Mitsuki y algunos le preguntaron donde estaba pero recibieron la respuesta de que habian encontrado su banda ninja ayer en la noche cerca de la murallas de la aldea y que no habian podido encontrar el cuerpo.

"bueno vamos a empezar con la selección de equipos como tambien decirles quien sera su sensei esta bien"dijo Iruka a sus alumnos quienes asintieron.

"el equipo seis sera conformado por Riku, Ume y Hana hyuuga mientras que su sensei es Anko mitarashi"anuncio Iruka al primer equipo los cuales se miraron entre si aunque estaban ubicados y se veia que los tres no se tenian mucha confianza entre ellos por que nunca se habian reunido en el pasado para hablar.

"buena suerte Riku te recordare como un grande por tener que hacerte cargo de este idiota" dijo Benkei a Riku quien golpeo su cabeza con el pupitre mientras que su amigo le daba palmadas de animo.

"el equipo siete sera conformado por Sasuke uchiha, Menma namikaze y Sakura haruno su sensei sera Kakashi hatake"anuncio Iruka de nuevo para que viera las espreciones que pusieron cada uno de los integrantes.

"al parecer tu exhermano termino con ese chico que comparte el mismo clan con Sarada y con esa chica pelo chicle"dijo Laxus a Naruto quien miro a esos tres y le parecio gracioso.

"si eso parece Laxus pero cuanto van a durar como compañeros"le contesto Naruto a su amigo.

"probablamente ocho meses"dijo Kenichi para que sus dos amigos asientan.

"el equipo once sera conformado por Hayashi jun, Ayumi miharu y Kila namikaze su sensei sera Kushina namikaze"anuncio Iruka a los integrantes del equipo cosa que dejo impresionados a todos en el salon por que el mas silencioso junto con Riku iba a terminar con la chica mas fuerte del salon y la unica hija del Hokage.

"¿como es posible que ese bastardo termine en el mismo equipo que Kila-chan?"se pregunto Kiba mientras veia como esos dos estaban sentado en la misma fila.

"no me puedo creer que termine en el mismo equipo que tu Hayashi"le dijo Kila al mencionado el cual no respondio.

"el equipo doce sera conformado por Amiko midori, Benkei hotokegi y Shizue su sensei sera Kazama Reón"anuncio Iruka al ultimo equipo quienes se sorprendieron por saber que seran compañeros.

"no me puede estar pasando voy a estar con ese maldito mujeriego en el mismo equipo maldición"dijo Shizue mientras maldecia esto.

"yo espero que este baka intente sus trucos de mujeriego con sus compañeras de equipo" dijo Hayashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento para irse fuera del salon.

"oye Hayashi todavia no termina la selección de equipos"le dijo Iruka al mencionado quien lo volteo a ver.

"esta selección de equipos ya termino Iruka-sensei y lo se por que los unicos que quedan son esos tres de alla"le contesto Hayashi a Iruka mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaba los tres amigos hablando.

como Iruka lo vio no tuvo otra opción que dejarles a los demas chicos salir del salon para que se conocieran un poco entre si los que iban a ser compañeros de equipo, Cuando Hayashi vio un lugar donde podia descansar un rato pero no pudo por que Kiba se habia puesto en su camino con una cara que caresia de ira de ella.

"¿que quieres Kiba?"pregunto Hayahi a Kiba el cual no le apartaba la vista.

"lo que quiero es que cambiemos de equipo Hayashi a ti no te interesa tanto trabajar en equipo con Kila en todo caso asi que te parece si cambiamos de equipo"le respondio Kiba a Hayashi el cual sabia claramente lo que queria Kiba y no se lo iba a entregar.

"no Kiba se bien que quieres aprovecharte de Kila si cambiamos de equipo o hasta de miharu asi que no pienso cambiar de equipo contigo Kiba"le dijo Hayashi para dar un paso a la derecha pero no pudo por que Kiba le habia lanzado un golpe en la cara.

mientras la cosa de estos dos se resolvia entre ellos en otra parte de la academia se podia ver como Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus miraban hacia donde estaban las puertas de la aldea y se preguntaban cuando sera el momento en que se vuelvan a encontrar con esos tres en algun lugar por que realmente querian volver a pelear contra ellos en especial contra Kido.

"oigan ¿creen que podamos vencer a Kido en algun momento?"pregunto Kenichi por que entre los tres el era el unico con quien no se habia enfrentado en una pelea uno contra uno y queria saber que tan fuerte era en combate.

"no se por que la unica vez que enfretamos a Kido nosotros tres nos derroto sin nisiquiera sudar un poco y segun Kanna-san ellas tampoco pudieron hacerle un rasguño a el aunque algo me dice que Dark-sensei puede hacerle por lo menos algo de daño"respondio Laxus a su amigo el cual asintio.

"tal vez tengas razón Laxus pero yo quiero vencer a Kido sin ayuda de Dark-sensei por que si nos ayuda en esa pelea no seremos capaces de vencerlo nunca nosotros mismos"dijo Naruto a sus amigos que vieron ese punto y sabian que era verdad por que ellos no podian depender siempre de su sensei ademas los tres tenian cuentas pendientes con Kido.

al momento en que los tres escucharon el timbre que indicaba la hora de volver al salón se fueron hacia el para esperar a su sensei y por lo menos ver quienes iban a ser los sensei de los demas.

cuando llegaron todos los alumnos del salón se ubicaron en alguna parte para empezar a esperar a sus senseis y el primero en llegar fue una mujer que entro por la ventana rompiendo esta en el proceso, al momento en que la mujer entro al salón dejo caer un telon detras de ella en el cual salia su nombre que venia con una cosas mas escritas las cuales decian la mas hermosa y sexy de la aldea de konoha Anko mitarashi.

"hola todo mundo vengo a recoger a mis lindos genins jeeje"dijo Anko con una sonrisa en su cara.

"esos seriamos nosotros tres Anko-sensei"le contesto Riku a Anko quien lo miro como tambien a los otros dos que estaban al lado de el.

"ya veo asi entonces ustedes tres vienen conmigo jejeejje"les dijo Anko para que sus tres genin la siguieran pero uno de los tres tenia estrellas en los ojos.

cuando ellos se fueron los demas tuvieron que esperar un rato mas para que vinieran los demas senseis a recogerlos y llevarlos luego de un rato aparecio un hombre de cabello y barba negra ademas estaba con un cigarro en su boca pero vieron que vino a buscar a sus alumno que eran Ino, Shikamaru y Choji para irse con ellos, luego aparecio una mujer de cabello negro y color de ojo rojo sangre a la cual Naruto reconocio por que ella lo habia dejado dormir en su casa cuando tenia cuatro años pero se pregunto si se acordaba de el.

"equipo ocho conmigo y hola Naru-chan"dijo la mujer para irse mientras los del salón miraban a Naruto quien le resto importancia por que tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar.

al momento en que se fue la mujer de la que Naruto les dijo que su nombre era Kurenai yuhi y que la conocio cuando tenia cuatro años pero desde ese no se habian vuelto a ver hasta hoy, unos minutos depues se abrio la puerta revelando a otro hombre de pelo negro y de ojos azules el cual estaba buscando a sus genins.

"¿quienes son el equipo doce?"pregunto el hombre a los que estaban en el salón.

"nosotros Kazama-sensei"respondio Shizue al hombre reconodico como Kazama.

"que bueno vengan conmigo para empezar a conocernos entre nosotros"dijo Kazama a sus genins quienes fueron con el.

los unicos equipos que estaban en el salón eran el equipo siete, once y el equipo de los tres amigos en ese lugar pero los dos ultimos mencionados no tuvieron que esperar mucho por que la puerta se volvio a abrir para revelar al sensei de Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus entrando con una inconsiente Kushina la cual sujetaba fuertemente su pierna.

"chicos vamos a otro lugar rapido antes que me enoje demasiado y empieze a golpear a esta idiota hasta que me aburra"dijo Dark a sus alumnos quienes asintieron para ir con su sensei el cual lanzo a Kushina cerca de sus genins.

Hayashi le pidio a Ayumi que le ayudara en tomar a Kushina para llevarla hacia algun lugar para hablar con ella cuando despierte un rato mas tarde, Cuando Ayumi tomo de las piernas a Kushina Hayashi le dijo Kila que tambien viniera a ayudar y ella con un suspiro fue hacerlo por que su Kaa-san era demasida pesada como para que dos la pudieran cargar.

 **(con Dark y sus alumnos)**

vemos como Dark iba con sus alumnos hacia la oficina del Hokage para hablar con el un de algo ademas se podia ver como Dark estaba pensando en algo mientra que sus alumnos hablaban entre ellos.

"Dark-sensei escuche ayer que cada equipo tiene que tomar una prueba para combetirse en un equipo genin y me pregunto si ¿nos va hacer una?"pregunto Kenichi a su sensei.

"no pienso hacerles ninguna clase de prueba por que la prueba la habian superado en ese entrenamiento en iwa y me refiero al primer entrenamiento que tuvimos en la aldea entre nosotros aquel volcan"le respondio Dark a Kenichi quien se acordo de aquello.

"si me acuerdo Dark-sensei pero tambien me acuerdo que nunca tuvimos una pelea entre nosotros dos asi que quiero enfrentarlo Dark-sensei"le desafio Kenichi a Dark quien paro de caminar para voltearse a ver a su alumno mas inteligente junto con los otros dos.

"espera ahora que yo tambien me acuerdo nunca pude tener una pelea de revancha contra usted sensei"le dijo Naruto a su sensei quien tambien lo miro.

"ni yo tampoco Dark-sensei asi que quiero la revancha"dijo tambien Laxus para que su sensei los mirara a cada uno para luego sonreir.

"bien si quieren peleas les ofrecere una apuesta en donde competiran entre ustedes y el que gane esa apuesta se enfrentara contra mi"les contesto Dark a sus alumnos quienes sonrieron.

"¿en que va esa apuesta Dark-sensei?"pregunto Naruto a Dark quien sonrio un monton.

"bueno como en unos meses se van a celebrar los examenes chunin aqui en konoha asi que el que gane el primer puesto gana la oportunidad de pelear contra mi"respondio Dark para que sus alumnos tengan una gran inspiración para ganar esos examenes chunin.

los cuatro se fueron directo hacia la oficina del Hokage para empezar con las misiones ninja que tenian para los que se convertian en ninjas de cualquier aldea que los tenia ademas Dark les habia contado a sus alumnos sus historias cuando realizaba aquellas misiones con su equipo que eran el, Kitsuchi y Kurotsika junto con su sensei y actual Tsuchikage Onoki cuando estaban en epoca de guerra entre naciones ninja cosa que les facino mucho a sus alumnos y ellos querian superarlo en eso de como de lugar.

al momento en que llegaron a la oficina de Minato el cual estaba haciendo su papeleo infernal como todos los kages de las demas aldeas cosa que hizo que Dark tuviera algo de pena por su amigo y rival Rasa por tener que lidiar con esta cosa del papeleo, Mientras Minato hacia el papeleo este no se daba cuenta de lo que Dark hacia por este abrio el cajón donde estaban las misiones y tomo una de rango B para luego cerrar otra vez el cajón para irse de la oficina.

"bueno chicos ya tenemos nuestra primera mision que es de ir a detener a unos invasores que piensan invadir la aldea de takigakure no sato"les informo Dark a sus alumnos los cuales se preguntaban donde estaba esa aldea.

Dark salto sobre sus alumnos para empeza a ir hacia las puertas de la aldea a la vista de sus alumnos que no se quedaron atras asi que fueron corriendo detras de el para alcanzarlo por que no se querian quedar atras de el mucho tiempo.

 **(unas horas despues)**

vemos como Dark y sus alumnos estaban caminando hasta una cascada en la cual habia alguien esperandolos a ellos y se podia ver que era una chica de piel morena de ojos color naranja y el color del pelo era verde a la cual Dark vio que era una jinchuriki por el sello que se notaba algo borroso, Cuando la chica los vio fue corriendo hacia ellos para recibirlos con una gran sonrisa y les tendio la mano a cada uno para que ellos le dieran tambien la suya.

"hola mi nombre es Fū mucho gusto"les saludo la chica identificada como Fū a los cuatro.

"hola un gusto conocerte Fū mi nombre es Dark hakuto y ellos son mis alumnos Naruto uzumaki, Kenichi shirahama y Laxus dreyar"se presento Dark a Fū quien sonrio.

"¿vienen ayudarnos contra esos invasores verdad?"pregunto Fū a Dark quien asintio.

"si asi es Fū y si quiere puedes monstrarnos la aldea"le respondio Dark a Fū quien sonrio para guiarlos a la entrada de la aldea y les pidio que cerraran los ojos para poder entrar a la aldea.

solo paso un segundo para que los cuatro abrieran los ojos para ver la aldea de takigakure no sato la cual era una hermosa aldea pero eso no les importo por que Fū los escolto hacia la torre del lider de la aldea y mientras iban cada uno de ellos podia notar las miradas que les daban los aldeanos a Fū la cual dejo su sonrisa para poner una cara de tristeza, la unica persona de los cuatro sentia pena por Fū era Naruto por que el era tratado de la misma forma en konoha por culpa de sus hermanos y sus padres pero eso cambio cuando conocio a Dark para luego conocer a sus mejores amigos Kenichi y Laxus como tambien a las chicas con las cuales entre ella a la que sentia como vinculo entre hermanos era con Sarada con la cual debes en cuando le hacian bromas a sus senseis para luego ser regañados.

"oye Fū no le hagas caso a esas miradas que te dan los aldeanos ellos no saben que tienen a alguien bueno para protegerlos y si ellos no lo aceptan puedes venir con nosotros"le dijo Naruto a Fū quien lo volteo a ver y vio que tenia una sonrisa en el.

"te apuesto que piensa agregarla a las chicas que tiene enamoradas"le susurro Kenichi a Laxus quien asintio.

"si es verdad aunque como se las tomara Erza o Ultear cuando se enteren"le contesto Laxus a Kenichi quien empezo a imaginar junto con su amigo la peor tortura que iba a recibir de las dos mencionadas al enterarse de esto.

 _"me pregunto si Kenichi y Laxus saben que yo ya les dije a ellas dos que Naruto tenia que tener alguna mujeres para reconstruir el clan uzumaki aunque si Naruto en algun momento en el futuro intenta algo con Tayu-chan lo voy hacer sufrir"_ penso Dark mientras sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a su primer alumno el cual temblo por alguna razón.

"¿estas seguro de que quieren que vaya con ustedes?"pregunto Fū a Naruto.

"claro Fū estoy seguro que te va a gustar ver las demas aldeas ninjas o hasta te podemos contar nuestras experiencias en cada una"le respondio Naruto con una sonrisa a Fū quien empezo a sonreir tambien.

cuando dejaron de hablar entre ellos Fū los llevo a donde estaba su lider de aldea para poder detener a unos invasores que iban a llegar mañana al medio dia asi que tenian que prepararse totalmente antes de tiempo, Al momento en que llegaron a la oficina del lider de la aldea y los alumnos de Dark se preguntaron como seria el lider.

"Shibuki los ninjas que nos van ayudar para mañana llegaron"le informo Fū al lider de nombre Shibuki.

"que bueno Fū diles que pasen para empezar a planear las cosas para mañana"le dijo Shibuki al otro lado de la puerta.

Fū les abrio la puerta para que los cuatro entraran para ver como Shibuki estaba hablando con uno de sus consejeros solo para que unos instantes despues notara a los ninjas que estaban frente suyo y puso una sonrisa a ellos los cuales lo miraron un momento para luego sentarse en los asientos que estaban frente a el.

"hola mucho gusto yo soy Shibuki el lider de takigakure no sato"se presento Shibuki a los cuatro visitantes.

"gracias por la bienvenida Shibuki-dono pero que le parece si dejamos las formalidades y empezamos esto de una vez"dijo Dark a Shibuki quien asintio.

"esta bien Dark-dono empezemos esta estrategia para mañana"contesto Shibuki a Dark quien quedo sorprendido un poco de que el supiera su nombre.

"¿como sabe el nombre de nuestro sensei Shibuki-sama?"pregunto Naruto a Shibuki quien saco el libro bingo y les mostro la imagen donde aparecia Dark en sus dias de guerra.

"por esto se el nombre de Dark-dono ademas es impossible no reconocer al shonin de iwa por que es el mas conocido en casi todas las aldeas shinobi pero debo decir que es un honor tenerlo aqui en nuestra aldea para ayudar"respondio Shibuki a la pregunta de Naruto.

"ya veo"fue lo que dijo Naruto para empezar a planear el plan para mañana.

al momento en que se terminaron de hablar del plan que iban a tener mañana contra los invasores Dark les habia pedido a sus alumnos que fueran con Fū para que los guiaraa donde iban a pasar la noche mientras que el hablaba con Shibuki a solas, Cuando los alumnos de Dark se fueron este se volteo a ver a Shibuki el cual asientio y tambien le pidio al consejero que se fuera.

"¿de que quiere hablar Dark-dono?"pregunto Shibuki a Dark el cual se puso serio.

"quiero hablar de la recompensa que nos daran por que quiero cambiarla"respondio Dark a Shibuki.

"esta bien lo cambiaremos por lo que usted quiera Dark-dono"dijo Shibuki para saber lo que queria Dark.

"quiero que despues de haber terminado la misión nos entregen a Fū para llevarla con nosotros y para que no sufra por los habitantes de esta aldea"le dijo Dark a Shibuki de lo que queria como recompensa.

"lo siento pero no puedo dejar que se lleven a Fū de nuestra aldea Dark-dono asi que tendra que ser otra cosa"le contesto Shibuki a Dark quien no se creia lo que dijo.

"por favor Shibuki-dono se bien que usted quiere que Fū sea feliz asi que mejor deje que venga con nosotros ademas se que sus consejeros la quieren para usarla como carne de cañon asi que mejor dejeme llevarla con nosotros ademas tendra amigos si esta con nosotros"le dijo Dark a Shibuki quien se sorprendio que supiera lo que queria para Fū pero se acordo que la cualidades de Dark era saber las mentiras de las personas.

"si es verdad lo que dijo Dark-dono asi por favor dele a Fū la vida que siempre a querido"le pidio Shibuki a Dark quien sonrio por la petición.

"te prometo que Fū tendra una vida feliz Shibuki-dono mañana cuando terminemos con la misión nos vamos a ir esta bien y si quiere puede enviarle cartas a Fū para que sepa como se encuentra"le prometio Dark a Shibuki quien asintio.

cuando los dos terminaron de hablar se dieron la mano para despedirse y ir a preparar las cosas para mañana pero algo le decia a Dark que mañana iba a pasar algo pero que tambien en algun momento se encontrara con unas personas de su pasado cuando termino la segunda guerra shinobi y antes de que se encontrara con tayuya y con esa mujer con la que la crio.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

vemos como Dark junto con sus alumnos estaban esperando la señal de los invasores para empezar con la masacre y que bueno que Naruto habia eso clones de sombra para que llevaran a los civiles a un lugar seguro mientras ellos se encargaban de esto, Laxus el cual estaba en la parte norte de la aldea para prevenir un ataque sorpresa por este lado mientras que Kenichi cubria la parte oeste de la aldea para ver si venian de este lado.

"¿Shibuki-dono sabe a que hora vienen a atacar esos invasores?"pregunto Dark a Shibuki.

"en su carta que nos enviaron decia que era hoy a esta hora"le respondio Shibuki a Dark quien penso de que esten planeando atacar cuando no se den cuenta para empezar la invasion.

al momento en que Dark iba a decir algo ocurrio una explosión donde en el area este la cual era protegida por algunos shinobis de la aldea asi que fueron hacia alla para empezar con esta batalla la cual iba ser algo corta por que cuando llegaron vieron a unos veinte ninjas de kusagakure no sato en lugar y casi todos tenian heridas fatales por todo su cuerpo.

"por favor matenos antes que lo hagan los pecados capitales Gorira de la pereza y haiena de la lujuria"pidio el ninja de kusa para que los shinobis de la aldea y Dark junto sus alumnos se sorprendan un poco pero estos ultimos no conocian a esos dos que mencionaron.

"¿como es eso que los dos pecados mas fuerte esten aqui y hayan matado a la mitad de ustedes?"pregunto Shibuki mientras que Dark miraba hacia donde estaban los escombros y ver que habian dos sujetos con mascara una de gorila y la otra de hiena pero el de mascara de gorila tenia un cuerpo completamente musculoso mientras que el otro era casi igual.

"facil los encontramos de casualidad a estos ninjas de kusa y oimos que planeaban atacar esta aldea asi que empezamos a matar a cada uno de sus miembro incluyendo a una niña peliroja con gafas"respondio el sujeto con mascara de gorila mientras que su compañero miraba a todos los ninjas hasta que se poso su vista sobre Dark el cual lo miraba seriamente.

"Gorira vamonos ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui ademas quiero que veas a ese sujeto de cabello negro"le dijo el otro sujeto de mascara de hiena a su compañero quien miro a Dark y sus ojos detras de la mascara se ampliaron por que lo reconocio enseguida.

"esta bien vamonos por que no me quiero enfrentar a...taicho"constesto el sujeto con mascara de gorila pero dijo la ultima parte en un susurro.

cuando los dos se fueron Dark saco su espada para asesinar a los ninjas de kusa que quedaban para asi terminar con la mision de ayudar con la invasión de la aldea y luego darle una reverencia a Shibuki el cual de todas formas agradecio la ayuda que no mucha pero igual le hizo feliz que pudiera pasa tiempo con su idolo como tambien estar feliz por la vida que iba a tener Fū de ahora en adelante.

"bueno Shibuki-dono nos vamos a ir ahora mucho gusto por dejarnos quedar aunque sea una noche"dijo Dark para empezar a machar junto con sus alumno y Fū a las cuales los ninjas vieron para empezar a celebrar por que se fuera de su aldea.

"ninjas de taki quiero pedirles que en ningun momento le digan al consejo sobre la ida de Fū de acuerdo"ordeno Shibuki a sus ninjas quienes asintieron.

cuando Dark junto con sus alumnos habian dejado la aldea con Fū ella empezo a soltar una cuantas lagrimas por dejar su aldea natal la cual la habia tratado muy mal pero trato de acordarse de los momentos felices que tuvo en la aldea como el de hacerse amiga de del Nanabi como tambien de su amistad con Shibuki quien fue la unica persona en no verla como un monstruo.

"Fū puedes llorar todo lo que quieras de camino a konoha para despues de hablar de tu estado como jinchuriki del Nanabi y por que tu sello esta roto esta bien"le dijo Dark a Fū quien lo miro y vio como una sonrisa salia de el.

"hai gracias Dark-san pero cuando hable del Nanabi puede llamarlo Chomei por que ese es su nombre"le pidio Fū a Dark quien asintio por que el sabia los nombres de los bijus de Han y Roushi asi que no le molestaba llamar al biju por su nombre.

mientras caminaban Dark no dejo de pensar sobre esos sujetos con mascara y le hizo acordar mucho en su vida despues de la segunda guerra shinobi donde empezo a ser temido junto con unos colegas que tenia en ese tiempo.

 **(konoha)**

cuando llegaron miraron a los guardias que estaban jugando cartas cosa que hizo que los que llegaron tuvieran una gota estilo anime detras de sus cabezas pero a Dark le crecio una vena en su frente por ver que estos dos no tomaban sus trabajos en serio asi que fue hacia ellos para golpearlos lo mas fuerte posible y hacer que entiendan cual era su trabajo ademas les advirtio que si los volvia a ver dormidos o jugando cartas la golpiza iba a ser peor a lo que los dos guardias asintieron con miedo.

"bien yo voy a ir a la torre del Hokage mientras que ustedes le muestran la aldea a Fū"dijo Dark para empezar a saltar sobre los edificios en dirección a la torre Hokage.

"bueno ¿por donde empezamos a mostrarle a Fū la aldea?"pregunto Naruto a sus amigos.

"que tal donde vivimos para despues seguir por la parte que conocemos"respondio Laxus para que sus amigos esten de acuerdo.

Fū con ojos de estrella por ver la aldea mas grande del pais del fuego no pudo notar que los chicos la llevaban a conocer toda la aldea de konoha mientras su sensei se encargaba de hablar con el Hokage Minato namikaze, Cuando Dark llego a la oficina del Hokage pudo ver como este estaba durmiendo junto a unos papeles firmados asi que lo trato de despertar por que algo le decia que tenia que hacerlo.

"oye Minato-baka despierta o sino va a venir mas papeleo"dijo Dark la ultima parte como si fuera magica por que Minato se desperto de golpe al escuchar la parte del papeleo.

"por favor no mas papeleo no e dormido en toda la noche y ya estoy cansado"contesto Minato para mirar a Dark quien miro sus ojeras.

"guau eso si es no dormir toda una noche pero de todas formas vengo a decirte que vengo llegando de una misión rango B con mis alumnos la cual fue completada ademas sabes que puedes darle el puesto de godaime Hokage a cualquier otro que este realmente capacitado" le informo Dark a Minato quien abrio el cajón donde estaban las misiones rango B y pudo notar que faltaba.

"¿cual misión era?"pregunto Minato a Dark.

"la de ir a ayudar a takigakure no sato contra unos invasores"respondio Dark para que Minato se acordara que le habian enviado una carta de ayuda a la cual no tenia a nadie para ir a ayudar pero como vio que Dark la cumplio puso como primera misión de su equipo como cumplida.

"que bien entonces en un rato les dare otra mision"dijo Minato para que Dark se encongiera de hombros y fuera a donde estuvieran sus alumnos.

pero unos momentos antes de que Dark se fuera le lanzo un dardo para dormir para que Minato durmiera lo cual consiguio, Luego se fue a buscar a sus alumnos para ir por algo de comer al local de ramen de la aldea y algo le decia que Naruto iba a romper otra vez su record de comer un monton de Tazones de su comida favorita.

 **(seis dias despues)**

nos encontramos con el equipo de Dark el cual iba a la oficina de Minato para su proxima misión la cual seguramente iba a ser la numero treinta por que ellos habian estado haciendo misiones de rang en las cuales podrian poner en prueba sus habilidades ademas en el tiempo que estuvieron en la aldea se la pasaron entrenando o mostrarle la aldea a Fū como tambien contandole sus experiencias en las cuatro de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, pero el unico quien se la pasaba en otro lado era Dark quien en vez en cuando iba a dejarle comida a su prisionera como tambien interrogarla para tener mas información sobre Orochimaru.

cuando entraron a donde se asignaban la mision pudieron ver al equipo siete y once los cuales los voltearon a ver mientras se acercaban pero Laxus veia como Hayashi miraba donde estaban las misiones igual que Menma y ahi se preguntaba por que las estaban mirando.

"veo que cumplieron otra vez su mision de rango C"dijo Minato al equipo de Dark quienes asintieron mientras que los genin de los dos equipos al lado de ellos se sorprendieron.

"si asi pero puedo preguntar ¿que pasa aqui?"pregunto Dark a Minato el cual suspiro.

"bueno vera Dark-san es que Menma aqui presente exigio una mision de rango C y le acabamos de explicarle como funcionan las misiones ahora como tambien funcionaban en tiempos de guerra"le respondio Iruka a Dark quien miro al mencionado.

"ya veo pero yo creo que por lo menos se merecen la oportunidad de demostrar de que son capaces de estar en una mision de un rango mas alto asi que propongo que me coloquen en una mision con estos dos equipos para ver si se merecen tener algunas misiones de rango C por lo menos que te parece Minato-baka"sugirio Dark a Minato quien lo penso un momento para asentir.

"esta bien por diganle al cliente que pase para que conosca a su escolta y protección"dijo Minato para que uno de los chunin que estaban en la puerta fuera por el cliente.

los tres equipos no tuvieron que esperar mucho por el cliente por que este habia abierto la puerta y pudieron ver que era un hombre borracho con una botella en su mano mientras veia a los que iban a ser su escolta.

"estos van a ser mi escolta un chico emo, una chica con el pelo como chicle, dos mocosos con rasgos de zorro, otro con cara de delincuente y dos tomates"dijo el hombre mientras Dark noqueaba a Laxus por que este se le queria lanzarsele para golpearlo por llamarlo delincuente.

"señor le aseguro que nosotros somos capaces de protegerlo de vuelta a su casa como tambien protegerlo asi que le suplico que no vuelva a hablar asi"le advirtio Dark mientras sostenia a su alumno pelirojo igual que los alumnos de Kushina con ella.

"esta bien entonces los esperare en las puertas para marchar a mi casa"dijo el hombre para irse de la sala.

"bien nos reuniremos en las puertas en cuarenta minuto mientras me encargo que Laxus despierte a la antigua con mi metodo"informo Dark para que los dos equipos asientan pero Kushina como de costumbre trato de abrazar a Dark el cual la golpeo otra vez.

al momento en que se fueron para preparar las cosas y reunirse en las puertas de la aldea para ir a cumplir con su mision donde tenian que hacer de escoltas de un hombre constructor de puente y su nombre era Tazuna por que no podian hacer una mision sin conocer el nombre de su cliente.

mientras caminaban Dark, Kakashi y Kushina notaron un pequeño charco en el camino y se dieron cuenta que era una especie de trampa por que no habia llovido en dias en el pais del fuego asi que se miraron para asentir.

"guau un charco quiero sapotearlo"dijo Kila para ir al charco pero Hayashi la tomo del hombro.

"Kila no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas por que no a llovido en mucho tiempo por aqui asi que mejor que no lo hagas"le susurro Hayashi a Kila la cual miro el cielo.

"no se muevan entendido yo me encargo de esto"les ordeno Dark a los equipo y a sus alumnos.

"!Y POR QUE DEBO OBEDECERTE MALDITO TU NO ERES MI JEFE¡"le reclamo Menma solo para recibir un golpe en su mejilla izquierda de parte de Dark.

"escuchame bien mocoso el lider de esta mision soy yo y haras lo que te diga o si no te regresas con tu equipo a la aldea para cumplir con misiones de rango B"le advirtio Dark a menma mientras que el se acercaba al charco.

cuando Dark estaba cerca del charco saco su espada para la vista de todos para luego tocar con su pie ese charco solo para que los que prepararon esta trampa de segunda aparecieran y solo fueran cortados en muchos trozos cortesia de Dark el cual se movio muy rapido para la vista de los demas.

"al parecer eran los hermanos demonio pero al parecer no fueron la gran cosa como decia en el libro bingo"dijo Dark para seguir con su camino sin antes mirar a Tazuna el cual se puso nervioso.

"al parecer nuestra mision de rango C se convirtio en una de rango B por los hermanos demonio"dijo Kakashi mientras que Dark seguia caminando.

"si asi parecer y creo que sera mejor que no hagamos la mision"contesto Kushina para que Kakashi asienta pero ninguno de los dos se espero que Dark les arrojara su espada a ellos.

"no pienso cancelar la mision por esto o si quieren pueden irse ademas tendran que hacer las misiones de rango D otra vez con su equipo a mi no me importa yo pienso seguir con la esto hasta el final por que ese es mi deber como ninja"les dijo Dark a Kakashi y Kushina para que estos miren al suelo por verguenza.

"como quieras nos vamos equipo siete nos vamos de vuelta a la aldea"ordeno Kakashi a su equipo quienes apretaron los dientes excepto Sakura la cual suspiro para sus adentros.

"nosotros tambien equipo once vamos"ordeno tambien Kushina a su equipo para que estos la siguieran excepto Hayashi el cual miraba como su equipo y el equipo siete se iban pero vio como Kila se detuvo para voltear a verlo.

"si quieres quedarte eres bienvenido chico por que veo en ti el espiritu de un ninja"le dijo Dark a Hayashi para que este asienta y camine hasta donde estaba el pero vio que Kila tambien se les unio.

"si Hayashi se queda yo me quedo por que somos compañeros de equipo"le constesto Kila a Dark quien se encogio de hombros mientras veia como Kushina no se daba cuenta que su otra alumna se les unia a ellos.

"gracias por no dejar la mision"agradecio Tazuna a los que se quedaron.

"no es nada Tazuna-san pero quiero saber los detalles de por que mintio con respecto a la mision"dijo Dark mientras se sentaba con sus alumnos y los de Kushina la cual habia dejado la zona sin darse cuenta que su equipo se habia quedado.

"esta bien Dark-san le contare del por que y la razón es que Gato se apodero de mi pais junto con sus secuases y nadie a querido ayudarnos a liberar Nami no kuni de sus garras por eso menti con respecto a la mision y tambien por que no tenia el dinero suficiente como para pagar una de un rango mas alto"le conto Tazuna al grupo que iba a seguir con la mision.

"asi que Gato esta haciendo de las suyas"se dijo Dark a el mismo para luego ordenarles al grupo que tenian que seguir y que tomarian formaciones para proteger a Tazuna.

cuando empezaron a caminar nuevamente Dark le habia ordenado a Kenichi que se mantuviera atento a los arboles mientras que Laxus y Hayashi se encargaban de algun ataque sorpresa pero tambien les ordeno a las chicas que cubrieran la parte trasera, Naruto se encontraba al lado de Tazuna por si acaso por su parte Dark todavia se trataba de preguntar que hacian esos dos que habian aparecido en la aldea de takigakure pero algo le decia que pronto iba a tener respuestas.

"Dark-sensei veo un conejo de blanco en los arboles de alla"le informo Kenichi a Dark quien salio de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que le dijo su alumno.

Dark miro hacia donde apunto Kenichi para ir hacia alla y ver a un conejo de las nieves lo cual era raro por que estos suelen estar donde pueda a ver nieve como por ejemplo el pais de los samurais en cual ya le tenia un entrenamiento individual a Naruto pero tambien se acordo que en el cumpleaños numero cuatro de Himawari esta le habia pedido una mascota a su padre.

"oye Naruto toma un regalo para Himawari"le dijo Dark mientras le lanzaba el conejo a su alumno el cual se acordo lo que queria como regalo de cumpleaños su hija.

"gracias Dark-sense.."Naruto no pudo continuar por el grito de Laxus.

"!SENSEI CUIDADO UNA ESPADA GIGANTE SE DIRIGE HACIA USTED¡"le advirtio Laxus a su sensei el cual miro hacia la derecha y tratar de protegerse con su espada.

al momento en que Dark se cubrio con su espada este fue mandado unos metros de distancia del grupo asi que corrio hacia donde estaban ellos pero no se espero que apareciera una niebla la cual le impidio saber por donde ir ademas podia notar que esta niebla estaba esa de chackra asi que no le serviria usar sus instintos del clan Okami para saber por donde ir.

"maldición ahora tenemos que dejar a algunos cuidando de Tazuna-san para enfretarnos a este enemigo"dijo Hayashi mientras miraba al sujeto que estaba parado encima de la espada el cual cubria su boca con unas vendas.

"Hayashi creo que te equivocas que tendremos que enfretarnos a el solamente por que puedo ver a otros dos escondidos por ahi"le contesto Kenichi a Hayashi quien miraba hacia donde estaba mirando Kenichi y pudo notar dos siluetas que se acercaban a ellos.

"al parecer tenemos a alguien muy observador no es asi Shinku"dijo un chico de la misma edad que ellos de pelo negro y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y con una vestimenta casi igual que al hombre encima de la espada.

"es verdad Ryu-teme asi que mejor escogemos a quienes combatiran contra nosotros"le contesto el identificado como Shinku al otro identificado como Ryu el cual se enojo con el.

"!¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TEME MALDITO SHINKU-BAKA?¡"le exclamo Ryu a Shinku quien lo miro.

"a ti algun problema Ryu-teme"le respondio Shinku a Ryu el cual ya se enojo mucho pero el sujeto de la espada enorme aparecio entre los dos.

"Ryu y Shinku dejen de pelear ahora o tendran que lavarme los pies cuando volvamos despues de encargarnos de ellos"les dijo el hombre a los dos quienes se pusieron verdes.

"hai Zabuza-sama/hai okasan"dijeron los dos pero Ryu muy bajo para que no les oyenran los enemigos.

"bien ahora hagamonos cargo del trabajo ustedes encargense de los demas mientras que yo me encargo del constructor de puentes"ordeno el hombre conocido como Zabuza iba contra el grupo el cual se separo para encargarse de sus respectivos rivales.

Laxus y Hayashi fueron contra los dos que estaban con Zabuza el cual estaba peleando contra Naruto y Kenichi para ir a matar a Tazuna quien era protegido por las chicas por su parte Dark continuaba trantando de buscar por donde estaban sus alumnos para ayudarle pero no espero mucho por que escucho el sonido de espadas chocando asi que penso que Naruto estaba teniendo una pelea de kenjutsu contra el que lo arrojo hacia aca.

vemos como Naruto junto con Kenichi estaban esquivando y desviando algunos ataques de Zabuza el cual lanzaba ataques muy fuerte que le hacian unas cuantas heridas de gravedad a sus oponentes pero de vez en cuando Zabuza le daba una mirada rapida a Ryu y Shinku para saber como iban contra sus respectivos oponentes y veia como lo llevaban muy bien con solo haber practicado una semana pero no le quitaba merito que Ryu todavia tenia algunas parte vulnerables en su manejo de la espada asi que despues de esto los dos iban a tener un entrenamiento complejo.

Shinku llevaba un combate muy reñido contra Laxus cosa que le era diferente a cuando practicaba con Ryu pero pelear contra alguien mas que no fuera el le agradaba un monton por que asi siempre podria mejorar por su cuenta en cada combate que se le presentara a el asi que penso contra cuantos podria pelear para mejorar su tecnica con la espada.

Ryu estaba teniendo una gran pelea de espadas contra Hayashi el cual estaba llendo muy rapido con su propia espada cosa que le complicaba mucho a Ryu por el simple hecho de que nunca habia estado peleando a esta velocidad antes exceptuando contra Zabuza, de un momento a otro Ryu no se espero que alguien interrumpiera esto por que de la nada Dark habia aparecido frente el con su espada en mano para empezar un duelo de espadas contra el mientras que Hayashi iba a ayudar a Laxus.

"maldición no me esperaba que alguien mas estuviera con ellos y que peleara tambien con una espada"dijo Ryu a Dark el cual seguia atacando sin descanso.

"no creas niño que son los unicos en pelear con el estilo ninja del kenjutsu por que hay muchos en el mundo shinobi como ejemplo la tierra de los samurais y los que habitaban en uzu el clan uzumaki asi que piensa en eso niño por que veo que tienes muchas aberturas por lo que tendrias que mejorar ese aspecto con tu espada "le contesto Dark a Ryu quien gruño por que alguien que no fuera Zabuza lo regañara ademas le intereso la parte de la tierra de los samurais.

"¿adonde queda el pais de los samurais?"pregunto Ryu a Dark quien lo miro un momento.

"bueno esta en el pais del hierro espero que lo conoscas por que una vez entrene ahi con su gran temperatura baja y la cual me sirvio de mucho para el entrenamiento con el cual pude tener una buena comunicación con mi espada"le respondio Dark a Ryu quien sonrio por saber donde se encontraba ese lugar pero no se espero el grito de Zabuza.

"!RYU NO TE DESCONSENTRES EN TU COMBATE MALDITO ESTUPI...¡"zabuza no pudo continuar su grito por que vio a Dark lo cual provoco que su corazón se detuviera de golpe.

"oye no es necesario que le grites si solo me estaba preguntando en donde estaba el lugar de los samurais"dijo Dark mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Zabuza y le hizo agrandar los ojos por reconocerlo trato de hablar de nuevo pero no pudo por que Zabuza habia tomado a sus dos acompañantes para huir del lugar.

"maldita sea escaparon pero igual pudimos hacer que no mataran a Tazuna-san"dijo Laxus mientras veia como la niebla desaparecia del lugar.

"si eso es algo beneficioso para nosotros Laxus pero como nos podremos enfrentar a ellos si vuelven a usar la niebla por que solo por un descuido y podrian matar a Tazuna-san"contesto Hayashi a Laxus quien asintio.

"bueno eso no importa de todos modos chicos alegrense por que podimos proteger a Tazuna" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Laxus y Hayashi quienes se encogieron de hombros.

"sigamos no podemos perder mas tiempo aqui tenemos que llevar a Tazuna a su casa y ayudarle con lo que podamos"ordeno Dark mientras empezaba a caminar.

el grupo se miro solo para encogerse de hombros y seguir con su camino hasta Nami no kuni el hogar de Tazuna pero ninguno se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta que ese pais este liberado de las manos de Gato, Dark estaba pensando en Zabuza al cual reconocio como la mujer con la que crio a Tayuya y se preguntaba que habra eso todo este tiempo en que el se concentraba en encontrar algun rastro de Tayuya para volver a tenerla a su lado y volver a hacer la familia que siempre a tenido en su vida.

cuando el grupo llego a su destino pudieron ver como la pequeña aldea estaba al otro lado asi que Dark tuvo que pedirle a Laxus que usara su cuerpo del rayo del segundo nivel para llegar al otro lado con los demas a quienes les pidio que se sostengan de Laxus para ir y poder hablar un rato con algunos aldeanos para reunir algo de información, Al momento en que todos se sujetaron de Laxus este uso su cuerpo del rayo para aparecer del otro lado en un solo segundo todos se prepararon para ir a buscar información pero Dark los detuvo un momento.

"¿que pasa Dark-sensei?"pregunto Kenichi a Dark.

"no vamos a separarnos todavia por que ninguno conoce donde es la casa de Tazuna-san asi que primero tenemos que saber donde nos quedaremos para despues recolectar información"respondio Dark para que todos se acordara que no sabian donde tendrian que reunirse.

"es verdad sera mejor encontrar la casa de Tazuna-san para reunirnos ahi para cuando obtengamos información"dijo Hayashi para que todos asientan.

el grupo fue con Tazuna para ir a encontrar su casa la cual no les demoro mucho encontrarla por que vieron como una mujer que se parecia mucho a Mikoto salia a recibir a Tazuna el cual la abrazo y le presento a los que lo trajeron sano y salvo a su hogar, la mujer les agradecio mucho al grupo quienes aceptaron el agradecimiento para luego introducirse ellos mismo para que despues la mujer se introdusca ella mis y dijo que su nombre era Tsunami y era la hija de Tazuna.

el grupo entro a la casa para ver como un niño con gorra estaba mirando hacia afuera sin darse cuenta de la precensia del grupo pero el respondio de imediato cuando su madre le dijo que se presentara ante las personas que trajeron a su abuelo devuelta a casa.

"hola mi nombre es Inari ya se pueden ir de nuestra casa"dijo el presentado Inari al grupo.

"lo siento niño pero nosotros estamos aqui para proteger a tu abuelo hasta que termine de construir el puente y si no te gusta le puedes pedir a tu abuelo que cancele la mision por que nosotros no vamos a dejar de cumplir con nuestra mision hasta el final"le contesto Dark a Inari quien le dio igual para irse a su habitación.

"lo siento por eso ninja-san es que Inari no suele comportarse asi siempre con las personas y ademas el se comporta tambien asi desde la muerte de su padre a manos de Gato"se disculpo Tsunami por la actitud de su hijo.

"no esta bien Tsunami-san el debe estar pasando por algo muy doloro para pero si no quiere superarlo no se podra hacer nada"le dijo Dark a Tsunami quien asintio.

"Dark-sensei ya es hora de buscar información ¿no lo cree?"pregunto Kenichi a Dark quien miro hacia afuera.

"si pero vamos a tener que buscar algo rapido antes que se oculte el sol"respondio Dark para que salieran de la casa y ir a buscar algo de información.

 **(con Zabuza)**

vemos como el equipo de Zabuza estaba en un sillon mientras este se estaba dando un baño y se podia ver que el equipo estaban tres miembros entre ellos estaban Ryu, Shinku y otra persona.

"oye Haku ¿sabes por que mi madre hizo una retirada asi donde combatiamos?"pregunto Ryu al identificado como Haku.

"no se por que Zabuki-sama habra querido irse del lugar Ryu-sama"le respondio Haku a Ryu quien suspiro.

"tal vez sea por el hombre con el que te enfrentabas en esa pelea de espadas Ryu"le dijo Shinku a Ryu para que lo mirara.

"¿tu crees Shinku-baka?"pregunto Ryu a Shinku.

"tal vez sea eso Ryu pero quisas sea otra cosa no estoy muy seguro"respondio Shinku a Ryu mientras que la ahora conocida Zabuki salia del baño con una toalla cubriendola.

"¿de que estan hablando chicos?"pregunto Zabuki a los chicos.

"solo queriamos saber por nos retiramos del combate Zabuki-sama solo eso"le respondio Shinku a Zabuki quien estaba con la mirada de su hijo en ella asi que suspiro por que tarde o temprano se lo tendria que decir.

"bueno veran es que tuve hacer la retirada por..."Zabuki no pudo continuar por que alguien estaba aplaudiendo desde la puerta y tuvieron que voltear a ver de quien se trataba y era Gato.

"oh por lo que veo no pudieron matar a un simple grupo de ninjas y un constructor de puentes eh Zabuza o deberia decir Zabuki"dijo Gato a Zabuki quien se enojo.

"tu crees que eran un simple grupo de ninjas no me hagas reir Gato ellos estaban con el Okami shonin de iwa el ninja mas poderoso de esa aldea"le contesto Zabuki a Gato quien se sorprendio que alguien muy poderoso este protegiendo a un constructor de puente pero Gato no fue el unico en sorprenderse por que Shinku quedo en el mismo estado.

"¿como puede ser posible que un ninja de su nivel este protegiendo a ese constructor de puentes?"pregunto Gato a Zabuki quien se encogio de hombros.

"yo no se pero no creas que podamos vencerlo nosotros solos a el junto a ese grupo de mocosos y por lo que supe su infomación fue actualizada en el libro bingo y dice que mato al yodaime Mizukage Yagura en su forma biju y en su forma normal el solo"le respondio Zabuki para que Gato se asuste un poco.

 _"Dark-san esta aqui en Nami no kuni entonces algo me dice que esos uno de ellos con los que peleamos debe ser su alumno maldición"_ penso Shinku al saber que su mayor idolo estaba aqui.

"no importa quiero que para pasado mañana maten a ese constructor de puentes y no quiero ninguna falla"dijo Gato para irse del la sala junto con sus matones.

"como digas Gato pero cuando terminemos esto nos iremos"contesto Zabuki pero dijendo la ultima parte en voz baja solo para que la oyeran su equipo y su hijo.

"oye oka-san ya dime por que nos retiramos del lugar"dijo Ryu para que su madre lo mirara.

"de momento tendras que esperar sochi ahora debemos dormir y quiero que Haku de esta vez quede de guardia para que despues sea Shinku"le contesto Zabuki a su hijo quien se encogio de hombros.

 **(con el grupo de Dark)**

nos encontramos con todo el grupo en la mesa de la casa de Tazuna el cual estaba tomando una botella de sake y quiso compartir un poco con Dark pero este se nego por que tenia que estar atento por si algo pasara en la noche, todos ellos estaban comiendo comida preparada por Tsunami pero tambien se daban parte de la infomación que tenian hasta ahora de Gato o del pais.

"asi que Gato esta escondido por ahi maldición no nos sirve de mucho eso si no sabemos donde esta para ir a acabar con el"dijo Dark mientras miraba por la ventana.

"es verdad pero Dark-san pero no podemos quedarnos con las manos vacias por que tenemos que matar a ese maldito de Gato"contesto Hayashi a Dark quien asintio.

"¿pero no creen que tengamos que separarnos en equipo para poder encontrar el lugar donde se esconde Gato?"pregunto Kila para que pensaran.

"no creo que se pueda por que si te acuerdas Kila pero Zabuza puede usar otra vez la niebla para que no podamos encontrarlo"le respondio Ayumi a Kila quien se acordo de esa niebla.

"eso es verdad lo que dice Ayumi-san aunque tratemos de encontrar el escondite de Gato Zabuza puede usar el **kirigakure no jutsu** para que no podamos encontrarlos"dijo Kenichi para que Laxus tenga una idea.

"podriamos usar una de mis tecnicas para iluminar parte de la niebla o haga desaparecer parte de ella"sugirio Laxus para que los demas piensen.

"tal vez funcione Laxus pero segun Ao el **KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU** puede reunirse otra vez por el usuario pero solo desapareceria por algun jutsu Fuuton y por lo que puedo ver aqui solo hay uno pero no sabe ningun jutsu de viento"contesto Dark mientras seguia mirando por la ventana hasta que vio algo detras de ella.

"¿por que creen que podran ayudarnos acaso se creen heroes?"pregunto Inari para que los demas lo miraran.

"aqui nadie se considera heroe niño por que los heroes son aquellos que salvan la vida de personas inocentes nosotros solo tratamos de liberarlos asi que si vas a empezar a llorar te sugiero que no reclames por que aqui tu tienes a tu abuelo y a tu madre aqui con vida no todos los niños los tienen a su lado asi que no digas una tonteria por no sabes nada de las personas que estuvieron involucradas en la guerra donde hubo muchos niños sin familia"le respondio Dark para dejarle en claro lo que dijo para mostrarle su herida mas grande.

todos que estaban en la sala vieron la herida que tenia la cual estab cicatrizada pero era muy visible para ellos hasta Laxus quien era la primera vez que la veia se sorprendio de verla pero los integrantes del equipo once les quedo impactados por ver la herida que les mostraba Dark.

"¿esa herida proviene de la segunda guerra acaso?"pregunto Kila a Dark quien nego.

"no pero las unicas heridas que tengo son de nivel emocional pero esta es cuando me enfrente a los hermanos kinkaku y ginkaku para vengar la muerte de mi sensei de kumo el sandaime Raikage este es el resultado de ella pero la mayor perdida que sufri fue en la tercera guerra shinobi cuando perdi mi compañera de equipo y a la hija de Mu-sensei pero en casos distintos"respondio Dark a la pregunta de Kila quien quedo impactada por eso.

"¿como que casos distintos?"pregunto Hayashi esta vez.

"yo vi morir a la hija de Mu-sensei frente mis ojos pero la de mi compañera de equipo la escuche de parte de mi sensei Onoki fueron las perdidas mas grandes que eh tenido en mi vida"respondio Dark pero sin darse cuenta que una lagrima por su ojo derecho cosa que notaron todos pero no dijeron nada.

cuando Dark miro otra vez afuera pudo ver cuatro figuras detras de ella y pudo que tenian mascara de animales pero le llamo mucho la atención la de los que estaban con las mascaras de aquellos tipos que estuvieron en takigakure asi que se dirigio a la puerta para salir por ella y ir hacia un lugar lejos de la casa.

cuando Dark llego a una parte donde estaba despejado para voltear para encontrarse con aquellos hombres acompañados de cinco mas con mascaras de los animales de mono, leopardo, fenix, aguila y tigre puestas pero se la sacaron para revelar sus rostros a Dark quien no se sorprendio ni un poco.

"¿que hacen aqui Daiki, Hiroshima, Ryuukei, Sin, Yahizui, Shinji y Juushiro?"pregunto Dark a los mencionados.

"estamos aqui por ti Dark-taicho queremos que vuelvas a ser nuestro lider por que tu eres el unico que puede tener el pecado de la ira"le respondio el conocido como Daiki a Dark.

"yo ya les dije que no quiero seguir formado parte de los pecados y que solo volveria cuando sea una emergencia de alto nivel"les dijo Dark a ellos pero una niña peliroja se lanzo encima por detras.

"¿acaso ya no quieres estar con nosotros taicho?"pregunto la niña de nombre Yahizui a Dark quien la golpeo.

"ya deja de estar siempre en esa forma Yahizui pero respondiendo a tu pregunta nos es que no quiera estar con ustedes pero yo ya tengo a personas a quienes proteger entre ellos mis alumnos"respondio Dark mientras que Yahizui volvia a su forma adulta.

"bueno tu siempre has sido asi Dark-taicho"le dijo la mujer de nombre Sin a Dark.

"y tu siempre con esa personalidad Sin"contesto Dark a Sin quien seguia idiferente.

"ella piensa seguir asi aunque Shinji tenga relaciones sexuales con ella"dijo el hombre que tenia la mascara de aguila en su mano y su nombre era Ryuukei pero este se gano un golpe de Sin quien estaba con un rubor en su cara.

"no digas cosas en voz alta Ryuukei ademas tu y Juushiro son los unicos mas molestosos del equipo"dijo el hombre de nombre Shinji a Ryuukei quien se frotaba la parte golpeada.

"yo creia que esos dos ya lo habrian eso"le susurro Dark a Daiki quien se encogio de hombros.

"estos dos sabes bien que nunca van a confesarse entre ellos Dark-taicho"le contesto el otro hombre musculoso de nombre Hiroshima a Dark.

"¿asi que no vas a regresar con nosotros Dark-taicho?"pregunto Juushiro a Dark quien lo miro.

"no por que ya no soy su lider chicos ahora lo es Daiki junto con Hiroshima que estan a cargo" respondio Dark a Juushiro.

"pero igual seguiras siendo nuestro capitan Dark por que eres el Okami de la ira"dijo Daiki a Dark quien saco su mascara de lobo.

"lo se pero antes quiero pedirles algo chicos"dijo Dark a los siete quienes lo miraron.

"¿que cosa Dark-taicho?"pregunto Yahizui a Dark.

"quiero que ustedes esten pasado mañana en el puente para cuando aparescan para liberar a Nami no kuni de las manos de Gato"respondio Dark para que todos asientan

"estaremos ahi Dark-taicho"dijo Ryuukei para que todos se retiraran.

cuando dark vio como se fueron el tomo camino hacia donde la casa de Tazuna para dormir un poco y pensar un rato sobre sus amigos de los pecados pero tambien tratar de soñar otra vez con Tayuya y Zabuki como familia en aquella casa donde vivian cuando estaban en tiempo de paz cosa que siempre le hacia feliz por que ya estaba muy cerca de cumplirlo pero con la diferencia es que Tayuya tendra una gran familia con ella.

 **(dos dias despues)**

nos encontramos en el puente que estaba construyendo Tazuna con ayuda de los chicos que cargaban alguna cosa mientras que las chicas ayudaban a Tazuna a poner las trablas pero la unica persona que estaba con ellos era Dark quien dijo que se iba a quedar en la casa por si acaso, Cuando Naruto estaba por llevar los ultimos tablones vio como Inari estaba llevando unos cuantos tornillos a su abuelo y Inari noto su mirada para enviales un saludo por que ayer Naruto habia llevado a Pescar a Inari para ver quien atrapaba mas peces y en ese momento Inari lo vio como su hermano mayor.

Laxus estaba ayudando a Kenichi y Hayashi a llevar una viga de metal hasta el extreme del puente para ponerlo pero sintio como algo se acercaba aqui asi que les dijo a Kenichi y Hayashi que se prepararan por lo que venia, De un momento a otro el puente se cubrio por una cortina de niebla cosa que les decia que ellos estaban aqui asi que todos se pusieron en guardia para esperarlos y no les tomo mucho por que aparecieron frente ellos junto con un cuarto de mascara.

"nos vemos de nuevo eh"dijo Ryu al grupo quienes se pusieron en posicion.

"no creas que los dejaremos matar a Tazuna-san por que primero tendran que pasar sobre nuestros cadaveres"les contesto Naruto para que todo el grupo asienta.

"como quieras niños Ryu encargate de ese chico pelo rubio mientras que Haku se encarga de esas chicas y yo me encargo de ese peliblanco"ordeno Zabuza los dos mientras hacia un clon de agua.

"¿y yo Zabuza-sama?"pregunto Shinku a Zabuza.

"encargate de ese chico de pelo marrón"respondio Zabuza mientras apuntaba a Kenichi quien se preparo junto los demas.

"Ayumi protege a Tazuna-san y a Inari por si hay algun ataque sorpresa"le ordeno Hayashi mientras sacaba su espada de su funda igual que Naruto y Kila.

"hai Hayashi yo me encargo pero preocuren salir a salvo"pidio Ayumi mientras acercaba a Tazuna y a Inari para alejarlos del peligro.

cuando Tazuna y Inari estaban fuera de peligro empezaron a pelear entre ellos pero el primero en empezar fue Ryu quien se lanzo con ataque muy rapido con su espada contra Laxus quien esquiva algunos cortes de Ryu pero algunos cortes le causaban heridas graves a Laxus por que no habia tenido una practica entre el y Naruto desde hace mucho asi que no estaba tan acostumbrado, Mientras que Laxus estaba teniendo su combate contra Ryu Kenichi estaba teniendolas mas complicadas que su amigo por que todavia no se habia perdido su miedo de pelear con armas o combatir con ellas pero tuvo que tragarse ese miedo de pelear en contra las armas cuando se enfrento a Yuo y ahora necesitaba tragarselo de nuevo para pelear aqui.

Naruto y Hayashi la tenian un poco complicada en su combate contra Zabuza por la diferencia de espadas pero Naruto se acordo lo que Dark le habia dicho una vez cuando tenian su practica de espadas donde le dijo que no importa el tamaño de la espada si no la conexión que tiene el usuario y la espada por que mas fuerte sea la conexión mas resistente sera la espada con otra que sean mas fuertes que los dos asi que fue intento desviar el ataque de la espada de Zabuza a otro lado para cortarlo pero no se espero que Zabuza saltara hacia atras, por su parte Hayashi iba casi parejo con Zabuza aunque no sabia si era el clon o el original contra quien estaba peleando pero espero que fuera el clon de agua para atacarlo desprevenido sin que se diera cuenta pero debes en cuando veia a sus compañeras de equipo para saber como estaban.

"no te distraigas mocoso peliblanco o acabaras muerto"le dijo Zabuza a Hayashi quien bloqueo otro ataque de la espada de Zabuza.

 _"maldición no debo distraerme ahora por que si lo hago este sujeto me matara asi que Kila trata de vencer a ese maldito de la mascara para que nos ayudes"_ penso Hayashi mientras lanzaba ataques rapido a Zabuza los cuales lograban cortarle un poco.

Kila estaba teniendo problemas por las tecnicas de hielo que la dañaban un poco pero cuando tenia la oportunidad perfecta le acertaba un golpe con su espada a Haku quien se revisaba la herida para usar su otra tecnica contra Kila la cual no se espero para nada esta tecnica de hielo de Haku por que habia quedado atrapada dentro de una especie de domo.

"ahora no tendras ninguna forma de escape niña esta tecnica te prohibe escapar de aqui adentro hasta que yo quiera"le dijo Haku a Kila quien que sorprendida por eso pero no se podia dar el lujo de morir aqui.

"no importa si no puedo salir maldito solo me interesa derrotarte aqui y ahora asi que preparate para morir"le contesto Kila para esperar otro ataque de Haku.

Haku ataco a Kila por su punto ciego y le provoco una herida fatal en la espalda para luego atacarla de nuevo para luego seguir con una gran velocidad para causarle un monton de heridas por su cuerpo pero Kila pudo bloquear algunos ataques de Haku para luego atacarlo pero era muy rapido para verlo o acertarle un golpe, Kila trato de concentrarse para saber por donde vendria el ataque de Haku ahora para bloquearlo y atraparlo del brazo y poder causarle una herida por lo menos.

"Inari ve a llamar a llamar a los aldeano para que vengan a ver como liberamos a Nami no kuni por favor"pidio Ayumi a Inari quien la miro para luego asentir y ir a por los aldeanos mientras miraba hacia atras para ver como los cinco que estaban combatiendo iban a darle tiempo.

Kenichi estaba dando golpe algo rapido a Shinku quien aprovechaba para darle cortes fatales a su oponente pero sentia como los golpes que estaba recibiendo eran muy fuertes por que los recibia en su rostro y donde estaba su corazón para causarle que vomite un poco de sangre de su boca pero se recupero rapidamente para darle un gran tajo a Kenichi quien sintio como sangre brotaba de torso asi que tuvo que saltar hacia atras para revisarse el corte.

"bien basta de juegos es hora de ponerse serio para derrotarte"dijo Kenichi para activar su tecnica que uso contra Yuo.

"¿pero que es eso?"pregunto Shinku sorprendido pero no se espero el golpe que recibio en la cara cortesia de Kenichi.

"vamos a ver si puedo usar mas tecnicas con esto"dijo Kenichi para preparar su otra tecnica mientras que Shinku se recuperaba del golpe.

"maldito ahora si que me hiciste enojar mucho preparate"le advirtio Shinku con un semblante de enojo.

Shinku fue con mucha velocidad contra Kenichi quien empezo a esquivar los ataques pero no se espero un ataque extremadamente rapido que le propino en la espalda a Kenichi quien saco un poco de sangre por su boca pero Shinku no paro por que siguio atacando a Kenichi a diestra y siniestra para provocarle mas daño, Kenichi ya tenia cargado su otra tecnica asi que tuvo que esperar el momento oportuno para usarlo contra Shinku el cual le dio un gran corte junto su otra herida que tenia en el torso cosa que le dolio mucho a Kenichi y casi le hizo caer pero se mantuvo de pie.

"maldito cae de una maldita vez al suelo"le exclamo Shinku ya muy enojado a Kenichi quien sonrio.

"no pienso caer ahora bastardo por que pienso ganarte aqui para liberar al pais de Tazuna-san asi que no pienses que me derrotaras tan facilmente"le contesto Kenichi con la sonrisa todavia en su rostro cosa que provoco mucho a Shinku quien salto para atacarlo otra vez.

"!ENTONCES MUERE MALDITO¡"le grito Shinku a Kenichi quien espero este momento para soltar su otra tecnica.

"no tu moriras con esto **PANCHI KUCHIKU-KAN** "pronuncio Kenichi al momento en que lanzaba su puño izquierdo hacia arriba para lanzar su ataque el cual saco una luz muy brillante contra Shinku quien abrio los ojos.

"!MALDITOOOOOOOOOO¡"grito Shinku mientras la tecnica le daba de lleno destruyendole casi toda su ropa.

Zabuza, Haku y Ryu al oir el grito de Shinku voltearon la cabeza para ver como el estaba siendo vencido por Kenichi por aquella tecnica que le dio a Shinku del cual ya no quedo mucho rastro de el.

"!SHINKU¡"grito Ryu al momento en que era golpeado por Laxus con una de sus tecnicas.

"no te distraigas idiota"le dijo Laxus a Ryu quien lo miro con mucha ira y se lanzo otra vez contra el.

por su parte Kenichi se arrodillo un poco para tomar un poco de aire y luego levantarse para ir ayudar a Naruto pero no se dio cuenta que alguien fue contra el por la espalda y era Shinku con la mitad de su ropa rota.

"cuidado Kenichi detras tuyo"le advirtio Hayashi a Kenichi quien volteo para ver a Shinku que iba a darle un ataque final.

"!MUERE AHORA DESGRACIADO¡"le grito Shinku a Kenichi quien le lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro pero Shinku se cubrio con espada.

Kenichi cargo toda su fuerza en este golpe contra Shinku el cual tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro por la buena pelea que a tenido aqui pero queria superarse completamente para derrotar a Ryu en una pelea entre sus espadas cosa que nunca le a podido ganar por su extraña habilidad con la que peleaba contra el, Cuando el puño de Kenichi soco con la espada de Shinku esta le provoco una herida grave en sus dedos pero siguio con su trayecto para golpear a Shinku en la cara cosa que logro por que habia rompio la espada para conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para hacer que le volaran unos cuantos dientes de la boca como tambien rompiendole la nariz en el proceso.

al momento en que Kenichi separo su puño de la cara de Shinku este cayo al suelo inconsiente por la fuerza de ese golpe que recibio pero pudo sonreir por la pelea que le dio pero tambien por dentro estaba llorando por la perdida de su espada, Ryu quien vio como su compañero cayo en su combate asi que incremento su fuerza para ir con todo lo que tenia contra Laxus quien empezaba a usar su cuerpo del rayo para atacarlo con mucha rapides ademas nisiquiera podia ver por donde vendria el golpe asi que lanzo ataques al azar para dañarle un poco.

Laxus la estaba teniendo facil contra Ryu por la falta de experiencia de este ademas lo podia notar por que cuando veia a su sensei peleando con su espada el era mas experimentado con ella y por eso sabia reconocer a alguien experto con uno inexperto asi que uso sus tecnicas mas fuertes contra el para derrotarlo, por su parte Ryu estaba pensando en si era el momento adecuado de usar aquella tecnica contra Laxus pero miro nuevamente a Shinku quien seguia tendido en el suelo inconsiente para saber que tenia que usarla ahora para derrotar a Laxus.

"espero que hayas disfrutado de tu corta ventaja bastardo por que ahora empieza lo bueno" le dijo Ryu a Laxus quien levanto una ceja.

"¿de que estas hablando?"pregunto Laxus a Ryu el cual sonrio.

"de como voy a tomar las cosas a mi favor desde ahora con esta tecnica"respondio Ryu mientras se alejaba de Laxus quien se detuvo para saber de que estaba hablando.

 _"¿que estara tramando con esa tecnica que menciono?"_ se pregunto Laxus mentalmente mientras miraba como Ryu ponia la parte filosa de su espada en sus mejillas para luego cortarse de un tajo.

"espero que disfrutes viendo como te masacro ahora con mi **SATSUJIN-TEKINA HENKAN** bastardo"le dijo Ryu a Laxus quien vio como el color de Ryu cambiaba de un color algo bronceado a uno de color blanco pero no fue solo eso que cambio por que sus ojos negros cambiaron a unos de color rojos sangre y se podia leer claramente lo que trataban de decir.

Zabuza quien se encontraba peleando contra Hayashi le hecho un breve vistazo a su hijo para ver que habia vuelto a usar aquella tecnica que le tenia prohibido usar en combates por que su estabilidad mental siempre se salia de control pero con ayuda de Shinku y Haku pudo pararlo antes que cometiera una locura extremadamenten grande pero vio como Shinku estaba en el suelo inconsiente asi no podia hacer nada ahora para detener a su hijo.

Hayashi el cual estaba concentrado en como iba Kila en su combate que casi se le olvidaba que estaba teniendo un combate contra uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla asi que se concentro mas en su combate pero pudo notar como la mirada de Zabuza se poso sobre el contricante que tenia Laxus en este momento asi que miro hacia alli y no se espero lo que vio, Lo que vio fue algo que le hizo poner los pelos de punta por el simple eso de que era la primera vez que veia a alguien con ese aspecto que tenia Ryu ahora pero la mirada que tenia y le causaba por primera vez miedo asi que se pregunto como Laxus podria ganarle ese tipo ahora ademas algo le decia que lo iba a tener complicado.

la unica persona de los que estaba peleando sin alguna via de escape la estaba teniendo dificil en este momento en su pelea y la cual era Kila quien tenia un monton de heridas por su cuerpo por los ataques rapidos de Haku quien le habia echado un vistazo a Ryu para asustarse por verlo otra vez con esa apariencia por que la ultima vez termino con heridas fatales por todo su cuerpo igual que Shinku y su propia madre.

"no puedo creer que tenga que volver a ver ese aspecto de nuevo ahora que Shinku esta inconsiente no podremos detenerlo entre dos"penso Haku en voz alta para que Kila viera donde estaba Laxus y tambien ver el aspecto que tenia Ryu.

"¿pero que es eso nunca habia visto algo asi?"pregunto Kila para que Haku respondiera.

"esa es una de las tecnicas que creo Ryu por si mismo pero tiene el efecto de atacar a sus propios compañeros por que su mentalidad cambia cuando la hizo por primera vez y creeme que no quiero enfrentarme a Ryu estando asi por que seria la ultima cosa que hiciera"le respondio Haku a Kila quien miro con ojos impactantes al rival de Laxus.

Laxus se preparo para ir al ataque pero no se espero que lo apuñalaran en la espalda asi que miro atras para no encontrarse con nadie pero volvio a sentir otra apuñalada en su estomago cosa que le hizo voltear tambien y no encontrarse con Ryu el cual desapararecio desde donde estaba asi que trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero sintio un corte en su brazo derecho y asi que se lo tuvo que afirmace su brazo, Cuando creeyo que los ataques habian parado se equivoco por que empezaron a volverse extremadamente veloces casi igual cuando peleo contra Hayate en kiri asi que penso en incrementar su fuerza con sus tecnicas para encontrar alguna forma de pelear contra Ryu.

"no creas por que cambiaste de forma podras venceme por que no eres el unico con trucos asi que preparate para mi **DRAGON FORCE** "le dijo Laxus para activar su dragon force y hacer que sus musculos crescan pero eso no fue todo por que pudo ver a Ryu quien iba a darle otro corte asi que lo bloqueo para luego golpearlo en el estomago.

"vaya si que eres alguien lleno de sorpresas jajajaja ya quiero ver que mas tienes escondido en tu arsenal"dijo Ryu para volver al ataque con su espada contra Laxus quien salto hacia arriba solo para que su oponente tambien salte.

los dos se empezaron a dar con todo lo que tenia para darse pero el que llevaba mas ventaja en el aire era Laxus por que ya habia enfrentado a Hayate en el aire asi que tenia algo de experiencia en este terreno y lo iba a aprovechar al maximo para que en algun futuro pueda ganarle a Hayate en una pelea aerea entre ellos, Ryu no estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de combates ademas era la primera vez que peleaba en el aire pero no le importaba con tal de matar a su enemigo le tentaba aun mas para luego lamer su sangre cuando estuviera bien muerto.

Laxus empezaba esquivando algunos ataque con la espada de Ryu para darle una patada en el menton y hacer que este llege mas arriba para luego usar su cuerpo del rayo para ir contra el otra vez pero esta vez con mas altura cosa que le funciono por que empezo a golpearlo un monton en la cara y el estomago para hacer que Ryu escupa un poco de sangre por la boca, Ryu no podia creer que alguien lo estuviera derrotando con esta apariencia en una pelea individual por que la unica forma que lo habian derrotado era cuando su madre junto con Shinku y Haku quienes lo habian podido derrotar pero no se iba a quedar por vencido tan rapido asi que afirmo bien su espada para activar su tecnica mas poderosa.

"toma esto maldito **CHINA MAGURE KATTO** "dijo Ryu para pronunciar su tecnica cosa que Laxus no se espero por que vio como unos mil cortes venian hacia el pero no pudo hacer nada por que fueron muy rapidos.

"!ARRGG¡"grito Laxus por el dolor que le empezo a causar la tecnica de Ryu quien sonrio por ver como la sangre salia de Laxus quien estaba siendo cortado muy rapido y le provocaba un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo.

"ahora muere bastardo jajaajajaajajajaja"le dijo Ryu a Laxus mientras se reia como psicopata pero cuando iba a cortar por la mitad a Laxus este desaparecio frente su ojos para aparecer arriba de este.

"!COMETE ESTO MALDITO **SUPER** **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO** ¡"le grito Laxus a Ryu quien levanto la mirada para ver como algo de energia salia de la boca de Laxus para darle de lleno.

cuando la tecnica de Laxus le dio a Ryu este se quedo sorprendido por que lo habian vencido en este estado en una pelea uno contra uno y no pudo hacer mucho para ayudar en a su madre y compañeros en esta pelea asi que cerro los ojos para dejarse caer al suelo con el cual soco rompiendolo en el proceso pero igual reboto por el impacto de la caida desde la altura de donde estaban peleando hasta aqui pero en el proceso Ryu habia perdido su aspecto para caer unos metros mas lejos que Shinku mientras que su espada cayo al lado de el para acompañarlo.

"por fin te derrote maldito y ahora podre descansar un rato"dijo Laxus mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para romperlo pero quedando en la zona de impacto.

"!LAXUS-SAN¡"grito Tazuna desde donde estaba para poder ver como Laxus dio todo para protegerlo a el como tambien tratando de liberar al pais de Nami no kuni.

"Laxus descansa nosotros nos haremos cargo desde ahora amigo"le dijo Kenichi mientras iba al ataque contra el clon de Zabuza y ayudar a Naruto con el.

en el domo de hielo donde estaban peleando Kila y Haku se podia obsevar como Kila estaba muy herida por los repentinos ataques rapidos de Haku lo que le causaba algo de desangramiento por la partes afectada pero se tuvo que mantener de pie para poder ganar igual que los demas por que tambien queria demostrar su valia en esto para no quedarse atras, Haku por su parte sabia que ya tenia que terminar con esto asi que preparo un monton de senbon para lanzarselas a Kila.

"espero que estes lista para despedirte de este mundo niña por que esto acaba aqui"dijo Haku para que aparescan un monton de su reflejos en los espejos de hielo alrededor de Kila quien no se lo espero.

Cuando Haku arrojo los senbon a Kila esta cerro los ojos para espera su fin inminente y se empezo a acordar un poco de las cosas felices que paso con sus padre hasta el dia que descubrio el secreto de su compañero de equipo Hayashi y se disculpo por no ayudarlo a tener una buena relación con su padre Jiraiya, Al momento en que las senbon llegaban a Kila esta no se percato que alguien la hizo caer al suelo para recibir las senbon por ella pero no pudo saber quien era hasta que Ayumi grito el nombre de la persona quien la protegio.

"!HAYASHIIII¡"grito Ayumi para que Kila abra los ojos y se encuentre con los de Hayashi quien le dio una sonrisa.

"que bueno que estas bien Kila me alegro"le dijo Hayashi a Kila quien quedo impactada por lo que habia eso Hayashi para protegerla.

"!BAKA YO NO TE PEDI QUE ME SALVARAS YO PODIA ARREGLARMELAS SOLA CONTRA ESE MALDITO DE LA MASCARA¡"le reclamo Kila a Hayashi quien mantenia su sonrisa en su rostro.

"lo se Kila pero tu eres mi compañera de equipo y los compañeros se ayudan mutuamente aunque tengan que dar su vida a cambio por ellos asi que no me importa dar mi vida por mis compañeros"le contesto Hayashi a Kila la cual quedo en shock cuando Hayashi cayo sobre ella pero haciendo que sus labios se junten en un beso cosa que no duro mucho por que Hayashi cayo al lado de ella.

"Hayashi por favor no te mueras por favor"le pidio Kila a Hayashi quien ya no se movia.

"yo no me esperaba que el se sacrificara para salvar tu vida pero no se puede hacer nada el eligio su destino"dijo Haku mientras veia como Kila empezaba a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Hayashi.

"yo no estaria tan seguro que esta muerto mocoso por que todavia tiene posibilidades de salvarse de la muerte pero tu no la tienes"le contesto Dark quien aparecio en escena pero frente de Haku y Kila.

Zabuza al escuchar la voz de Dark miro hacia donde estaba y lo pudo ver dentro del domo junto con su oponente y el de Haku cosa que no se espero que apareciera frente a Haku por que sabia bien la fuerza de Dark cuando se enojaba pero no lo veia nada enojado si no que se veia tranquilo por la situación, por la parte de Naruto y Kenichi los cuales ya habian derrotado al clon de agua de Zabuza pero se podia notar las heridas que tenian por su cuerpo en especial Kenichi por las heridas causadas por su pelea contra Shinku pero los dos estaban felices por que su sensei aparecio para salvarlos.

"no creas que podras conmigo solo por ser el Okami shonin de iwa yo te vencere con las mismas tecnicas con la que deje a esa chica"le dijo Haku a Dark quien tomo a Kila y Hayashi para dejarlos cerca de Ayumi quien fue a verlos.

"Hayashi estara bien ¿cierto Dark-san?"pregunto Kila a Dark quien miro el cuerpo de Hayashi.

"si saco los senbon rapidamente podra estar fuera de peligro pero igual estara bien no te preocupes ahora yo me encargo"le respondio Dark mientras aplicaba jutsu medico en sus manos para empezar a sacar a una gran velocidad los senbon del cuerpo de Hayashi.

cuando termino se levanto para ir contra Haku pero no sin antes pedirles a Tazuna que revisara junto con las chicas la condición de Hayashi mientras se encargaba de Haku el solo y mostrarle por que era respetado en las guerras, Al momento en que Dark entro otra vez en el domo saco su fiel compañera su espada y se puso en la posición que siempre cuando iba a luchar con su espada pero a Haku no le importo por que se preparo para atacar a Dark por haber interrumpido su combate.

Dark estaba completamente tranquilo mientras esperaba el ataque de Haku el cual no se hizo esperar por que vio como Haku se movio a una gran velocidad pero el seguia tranquilo al momento en que bloqueaba todos los ataques para luego pasar al ataque con gran corte sobre Haku quien no vio cuando Dark movio sus brazos para provocarle un sangrado por la perdida de uno de sus brazos.

"descansa para siempre mocoso"dijo Dark a Haku quien no entendio lo que dijo hasta que sintio como todo su cuerpo se corto hasta explotar en un centenar de gotas de sangre.

Zabuza quedo sorprendido por ver como Dark mato con mucha facilidad a Haku pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que apareciera frente a el todavia tranquilo mientras veia como ponia su mano en su frente para que cancele su henge revelando su verdadero sexo cosa que dejo en shock a todos por ver el verdadero aspecto de Zabuza en especial Kenichi quien se empezo a golpear con algo cercano.

"hola Zabuki-chan cuanto tiempo"saludo Dark revelando el verdadero nombre de Zabuza el cual era Zabuki quien se sonrojo por el chan en su nombre.

"callate Dark-kun dime que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo"contesto Zabuki a Dark quien sonrio un poco para darle una noticia que le iba a gustar mucho pero escucho el ruido de unos aplausos que venian de atras.

"vaya vaya pero la demonio de la niebla no pudo cumplir con su misión que pena y no solo eso sus ayudantes perdieron contra unos niños mientras que el otro murio por el Okami shonin jajaja"dijo la persona que aparecio en el puente junto con todos sus hombre pero uno de ellos sostenia a Ryu cosa que hizo enojar mucho a Zabuki.

"¿tu debes ser Gato entonces?"pregunto Dark a Gato quien sonrio.

"si yo soy Gato Okami shonin de iwa es un placer conocerlo en persona"respondio Gato a Dark quien siguio tranquilo.

"pues el places es mutuo pero no tanto por que es hora de que aparecan chicos"dijo Dark para que todos no entiendan que quiso decir con eso hasta que aparecieron seis sujetos con mascara a los cuales Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus quien ya se habia levantado para ir por Shinku antes que algo malo pasara pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo con los sujetos de mascaras los tres amigos habian reconocido a dos de ellos.

"pe-pero como e-es que los seis de los siete pecados estan aqui"dijo Gato asustado por ver a los seis de los siete pecados capitales cosa que dejo tambien aterrada a Zabuki.

"no son seis idiota son siete y el lider ya esta aqui para matarte para liberar Nami no kuni de tus manos idiota"le contesto Dark mientras avanzaba junto con los seis pecados.

"¿como es eso que su lider esta aqui y donde esta?"pregunto Gato con mucho miedo.

"facil el lider lo tienes frente a ti por que yo soy el Okami de la ira"le respondio Dark al momento en que sacaba dos cosas las cuales eran una mascara de lobo junto con un libro bingo negro.

"no puede ser el libro bingo negro"dijo Zabuki al reconocer el unico libro bingo con los ninjas mas poderosos de rango X.

"¿libro bingo negro que es eso?"pregunto Kenichi quien solo conocia los otros libros bingo de las aldeas ninja en las que habia estado.

"es un libro que solo tienen los kages de cada aldea y en ese libro bingo estan los ninjas o organizaciones de rango X como por ejemplo el primer Hokage Hashirama senju y Madara uchiha como ninjas individuales mientras que en la parte de las organizaciones estan los siete pecados capitales los cuales son los mas poderosos ninjas sin algun ninja de rango S o SSS se tratara de enfretar a uno moririan al intertarlo por la fuerza que tienen ellos pero juntos nadie los puede detener nisiquiera un kage por esa razón son temidos"le respondio y explico Zabuki a todos quienes se sorprendieron por esa información pero vieron como Dark arrojaba el libro hacia atras para que Hayashi lo atrapara cosa que impresiono a todos.

"a ver pecados capitales pecados aqui los siete pecados capitales se dice que todos ellos habian liberado todas la aldeas ninjas cuando termino la segunda guerra ninja y entre sus principales integrantes mas fuertes son el Okami de la ira, la Haiena de la lujuria y el Gorira de la pereza mientras que los segundos mas fuertes son el Hyo de la envidia, la Iguru de la gula, el Fenikkikuso del orgullo y el Tora de la avaricia pero el lider entre ellos es el Okami de la ira en este caso Dark-san"dijo Hayashi cuando leyo la inscripción de los siete pecados mientras les enseñaba la foto de ellos donde salian con sus mascaras puestas y se podia notar que la foto era antigua pero igual vieron donde aparecia con la mascara que tenia en su rostro ahora.

"recuerden solo maten a los que trabajan para Gato a el lo asesinaremos juntos"ordeno Dark a sus compañeros pecados.

"hai Okami-taicho"contestaron todos para lanzarse contra los hombres de Gato quien no se espero la precensia de los ninjas mas fuerte de las naciones elementales aqui.

Zabuki iba a ir para salvar a su hijo pero vio como todos los hombres de Gato eran asesinado de frente mientras que los que huian eran asesinados por la espalda como si hubiera alguien mas con ellos y le aterro mucho ver como casi uno de los pecados mataba a Ryu frente sus ojos, Cuando termino el festival de matanza se pudo ver que solo quedo Gato quien fue rodeado por los siete pecados lo cual le hizo orinarse en los pantalones por la mirada que le daba cada uno de ellos.

"Gato tu ahora seras juzgado por los crimenes que has eso a los habitantes de Nami no kuni primero mataste gente inocente frente a sus familias y amigo luego le quitaste su dinero con el cual se podian avastecer pero lo mas imperdonable es que enviaras a tus hombres a violar a la hija de Tazuna para que despues se la mostraran a su propio padre asi que eres considerado culpable"dijo Dark dando su veredicto tras su mascara para dejarle el resto a Daiki.

"ahora tu sentencia es ser asesinado por los aldeanos de este pais para que hagan justicia por sus propiad manos contra ti"sentencio Daiki dentras de su mascara mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección de Tazuna el cual miro hacia atras para ver a los aldeanos completamente armados para cualquier cosa.

Dark levanto la mano para apretarla y cualquiera que conociera como son los siete pecados sabria lo que significaba como los aldeanos quienes fueron por Gato quien empezo a gritar por su vida mientras que los aldeanos le mataban entre todos pero los unicos que no participaron fueron los pecado quienes se acercaron al grupo junto con otro mas quien cargaba a Ryu y este tenia una mascara de mono puesta.

"bien chicos quitense las mascaras para presentarse adecuadamente"ordeno Dark a los demas para que los ocho se empezaran a quitarse sus mascaras.

todos pudieron ver por primera vez los rostros de todos y les sorprendio que todos fueran casi ninja reconocidos de algunas aldeas menores como otras grandes como kumo y suna pero el que mas les sorprendio fue el que tenia la mascara de mono por que era el tercer hijo del sandaime Hokage, Dark se volvio a hacia donde estaba Laxus para entregarle una de sus semillas las cuales tomaron sus tres alumnos para masticarlas y recuperar toda su energia como para dejar que sus heridas sanen pero tambien le dio algunas a los demas para que hicieran los mismo.

"hola soy Daiki kaito el pecado de la lujuria un placer conocerlos"se presento Daiki al grupo quienes asintieron.

"soy Hiroshima shiba el pecado de la pereza"se presento Hiroshima tambien.

"hola mi nombre es Ryuukei el pecado del orgullo"se presento Ryuukei a todos.

"Sin el pecado de la gula"fue lo unico que dijo Sin para que los demas de sus compañeros suspiren.

"hola a todos yo soy Yahizui el pecado de la envidia y se te lo preguntas chico uzumaki no no soy una uzumaki por tener el pelo rojo"se presento Yahizui y respondiendo la pregunta que Naruto le iba a ser.

"es verdad Naruto ella no es una uzumaki por que yo mismo le hice las pruebas de sangre para saber si era una y salio negativo"le dijo Dark a su alumno quien lo miro.

"bueno dejando eso de lado sigamos las presentaciones para que Dark-taicho los presente a ustedes"sugirio Shinji a los demas.

"si mejor sigamos con esto por que quiero dormir un rato"contesto Laxus mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"bien entonces como nosotros somos los ultimos nos presentare a nosotros mi nombre es Shinji harada el pecado de la avaricia y el es Juusjiro sarutobi no tiene ningun pecado en todo caso"se presento Shinji mientras que Juushiro los saludaba con la mano.

"bueno ya saben quienes son en realidad es hora que los presente a ustedes y para empezar les presentare a mis tres alumnos Naruto uzumaki, Kenichi shiraham y Laxus dreyar mientras que los otros tres son alumnos de Kushina namikaze sus nombres son Hayashi jun, Kila namikaze y Ayumi miharu"presento Dark a los que estaban con el.

"mucho gusto a todos ustedes"dijo Naruto al momento en que les daba la mano a cada uno de ellos.

"¿Dark-taicho no nos va a presentar a ellos?"pregunto Yahizui a Dark quien miro a Zabuki y sus dos acompañantes.

"no ellos se pueden presentar a ellos mismos"respondio Dark mientras caminaba hasta Zabuki.

"mi nombre es Zabuki momochi ellos son Shinku ame y Ryu hakuto Momochi"se presento Zabuki como tambien presentando a sus compañeros pero al saber los apellidos de Ryu Dark y los demas quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿fue cuando estuve bajo el efecto de la epoca de apareamiento que quedaste embarazada verdad?"pregunto Dark a Zabuki quien se sonrojo por recordar aquel dia pero igual sonrio por darle un hermano a su hija adoptiva Tayuya.

"si fue ese dia Dark-kun"respondio Zabuki a Dark el cual suspiro por que ahora tendria que explicarle sobre Kanna y su otra hija como tambien decirle de su estado de casado.

"algun dia juro darle una tremenda paliza a ese maldito"dijo Dark para que Naruto se acordara cuando hizo lo mismo con Ultear para tener a Himawari cosa que tambien juro darle una paliza a esa cosa.

"oiga sensei ¿ya podemos descansar un rato?"pregunto Kenichi a Dark.

"claro se ganaron ese derecho asi que pueden dormir todo lo que quieran"respondio Dark para que casi todo el grupo cayera dormido.

"te ayudaremos a llevarlos a la casa de Tazuna-san Dark-taicho"dijo Hiroshima mientras tomaba los cuerpos de Kenichi y Laxus mientras que Ryuukei hacia lo mismo con Naruto y Hayashi pero dejando a Sin con Kila.

 **(en la casa de Tazuna noche)**

nos encontramos en la casa de Tazuna donde todos estaban durmiendo excepto Dark y Zabuki los cuales estaban en el puente por que Dark le habia pedido a Zabuki que queria hablar a solas con ella en el puente a lo que Zabuki acepto por que queria saber pero le daba una idea.

"¿de que quieres hablar Dark-kun?"pregunto Zabuki a Dark quien miro arriba.

"encontre algo de información sobre Tayu-chan y quiero compartir esa información contigo por que tu eres su madre adoptiva y yo su padre"respondio Dark a Zabuki la cual al escuchar parte de su hija adoptiva le hizo palpitar su corazón muy rapido.

Zabuki iba a preguntar pero vio como Dark la tomo de la mano para hacer un sello de manos para mostrarle imagenes hasta que se detuvo en una donde estaban caminando el sanin de las serpientes Orochimaru junto con el halcon de guerra Danzō shimura y se podia ver que se estaban acercando a una celda completamente oscura.

"aqui esta mi unico especimen que no eh podido hacerle nada Danzō me la capture cuando escape de konoha y para mi fortuna le pude realizar analisis donde me dijeron que esta chica era una uzumaki"le dijo Orochimaru a Danzō mientras que Dark y Zabuki miraban atentamente a la persona que estaba dentro.

"¿una uzumaki igual que la mujer del yodaime?"pregunto Danzō a Orochimaru quien sonrio.

"si pero esta niña no dejaba de gritar sobre sus padres pero el unico nombre que reconoci fue el del Okami shonin de iwa Dark hakuto mientras que el otro nombre era de una tal Zabuki la cual tal vez este relacionada con el espadachin de la niebla Zabuza momochi pero lo mas sorprendente es el perro que tiene por que nunca habia visto uno como ese nisiquiera los miembros del clan inuzuka tienen uno asi o por lo menos sepan de uno"le respondio Orochimaru a Danzō pero Zabuki solo le basto oir quienes eran los padres para que se enojara lo bastante cosa que Dark detuvo por que queria que viera un poco mas.

"¿puedo ver a ese perro?"pregunto Danzō para que Orochimaru encienda las luces de la celda y mostrarle al mencionado perro el cual hizo que Danzō se asuste por el tamaño que tenia ese perro.

"este es el perro que te dije Danzō y detras de el esta la chica"le dijo Orochimaru para que Danzō mire detras del perro para ver a la chica de pelo rojo cosa que hizo que Zabuki abra enormemente los ojos por ver otra vez a su hija Tayuya la cual era rodeada por el perro.

"¿no hay forma que puedas dormir a esa bestia Orochimaru?"pregunto Danzō para que el mencionado niege con la cabeza.

"lo siento Danzō pero ningun gas para hacerlo dormir funciona aunque ese perro se duerma el que se trate de acercar a la chica sera devorado por ella asi que no pienso arriesgarme a mucho pero encontrare la forma de hacer que ese perro se duerma"respondio Orochimaru a Danzō quien nunca se imagino ver a una criatura como la que estaba viendo.

cuando Dark corto la conexión con los recuerdos que habia tomado de Danzō solto la mano de Zabuki para que ella cayera al suelo soltando lagrimas por ver a su pequeña Tayuya despues de mucho tiempo de no verla ademas cuando ella y Dark estaban en la guerra ninguno habia dejado pensar en su hija que criaron cuando la encontraron apenas era una bebe dejada al interperie y desde ese dia la criaron pero cuando dijo sus primeras palabras a los dos les hizo calentar sus corazones, Dark por su parte apretaba mucho sus puños para no dejar que alguna lagrima le saliera por aunque quiesiera no queria soltar ninguna hasta que Tayuya estuviera en sus brazos y en los de Zabuki a la cual abrazo para que se desahogara.

"tranquila Zabuki-chan muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos solo tenemos que esperar para cuando sean los examenes chunin en konoha para recuperar a Tayuya-chan _y tener al hermano de Kanna-chan para hacer que Muria conosca a su tio como hermanos mayores_ "le dijo Dark a Zabuki mientras pensaba la ultima parte.

Zabuki se quedo en los brazos de Dark durante toda la noche hasta que se quedara dormida para soñar con ella, Dark y sus hijos mientras comian pacificamente en el lugar pero Dark no soñaba nada de eso por que su sueño todavia le faltaba mucho para completarse cosa que siempre mantenia en secreto y solo lo conocian sus dos compañeros de equipo como los demas pecados.

 **(un dia despues en konoha)**

vemos como el grupo que se habia quedado para continuar la mision regresaban a la aldea junto con Zabuki y sus dos acompañante Shinku y su hijo Ryu el cual al saber que Dark era su padre lo reto a una pelea con sus espadas para terminar con lo que habian dejado pendiente pero Dark le gano en segundos con solo atacandolo rapidamente para dejarlo fuera de combate y cargarlo mitad del camino hasta la aldea.

por la parte del equipo once Kila habia regañado mucho a Hayashi por hacerse pasar por muerto pero este le pregunto que habia pasado cuando se desmayo por que lo unico de lo que recordaba era que se habia sacrificado para recibir las senbon por Kila para luego caer inconsiente, por la parte de Ayumi se reia por la expresión que ponia su compañera de equipo por recordar el beso que se dio con Hayashi cuando este cayo inconsiente pero no le iba a decir nada a su compañero para seguir viendo esa expresión que ponia Kila que la hacia reir.

"al parecer ellos van a recibir otra vez una paliza de Dark-sensei"dijo Laxus a sus amigos quienes voltearon a ver como su sensei se acercaba a Izumo y Kotetsu para golpearlos fuertemente.

"lo sentimos Dark-san"se disculparon los dos guardias de la puerta mientras que Dark llenaba los formularios otra vez.

cuando termino les dijo a los demas que lo siguieran para dar su informe a Minato para que fueran a hacer lo que quisieran pero tambien darle la evaluación si el equipo siete y once debian tomar misiones de rango C por ver como actuaban en una mision de un rango mas alto ademas tenia que ir a ver a su prisionera, Al momento en que llegaron a la oficina del Hokage Dark toco la puerta solo para recibir un "pase" del otro lado asi que entro con todos pero cuando entro se encontro con el equipo siete y Kushina los cuales miraban a los que estaban con Dark.

"por favor Dark dame tu reporte como su evaluación si los equipos se merecen una misión de un rango mayor"pidio Minato a Dark quien se encongio de hombros.

"bueno primero que nada cuando ibamos por mitad de camino los tres equipos nos aparecieron los hermanos demonio a los cuales mate sin ningun esfuerzo y despues de eso el cliente nos revelo información que no sabiamos de la mision pero el equipo siete junto con Kushina no quisieron seguir con la misión asi que los que se quedaron nos acompañaron para completar la mision donde nos aparecio Zabuza momochi quien es esta mujer a mi lado junto con los dos jovenes pero escaparon asi que continuamos hasta que volvieron aparecer y cada uno gano su batalla en el puente donde habia aparecido Gato junto con sus hombres a los cuales asesine yo solo pero con ayuda de los siete pecados capitales que estuvieron ahi por casualidad y pudimos completar la mision con exito"informo Dark a Minato quien miro a su esposa y alumno junto con sus estudiantes.

"¿y tu evaluación?"pregunto Minato a Dark.

"mi evaluación es que el equipo siete no esta listo para misiones de rango mas alto pero los tres integrantes del equipo once si lo estan asi que ellos se merecen las misiones de rango mas alto hasta reconmendaria que por lo menos les dieran una misiones solo con ellos tres solamente sin Kushina"dio su evaluación Dark a Minato quien suspiro.

"esta bien equipo siete seguiran haciendo misiones de rango D mientras que el equipo once hara misiones de rango C pueden retirarse pero quiero que Dark se quede junto con su equipo y ellos tres aqui en mi oficina"dijo Minato a los dos equipos quienes salieron y dejando solamente al equipo de Dark junto con los que trabajaban para Gato.

"¿de que quieres hablar namikaze?"pregunto Dark a Minato quien tomo un semblante serio.

"como sabes cuando traes algun ninja de otro pais hay que reportarlo a su aldea de origen pero algo me dice que no quieres hacer eso asi que cuando sean los examenes chunin hablaremos con la godaime Mizukage Mei terumi pero tambien sabes que ella necesitara un tercer miembro para este equipo que tiene para que pueda participar en los examenes que seran el proximo mes"respondio Minato para que Ryu y Shinku abran los ojos por que eso significaba que Haku no iba a formar nunca mas parte de su equipo.

"si lo se pero quiero recomendar a una persona que conoci en los ratos libres aqui en la aldea"dijo Dark antes que Ryu y Shinku protestaran.

"¿a quien recomiendas?"pregunto Minato para que Dark sonria.

"Yakumo kurama la actual lider del clan kurama"respondio Dark a Minato quien se sorprendio por que segun todos en el consejo ella no debia estar en ningun equipo.

"¿sabes que esa chica no debe formar parte de un equipo verdad?"pregunto Minato.

"lo se pero ella se merece esa oportunidad y ademas le veo un gran potencial a esa chica" respondio Dark mientras miraba a Zabuki.

"por mi no hay problema en entrenarla pero si no se acostumbra a mi ritmo y el de ellos dos se quedara atras"dijo Zabuki aceptando a la chica.

"bien entonces mañana la conoceras y espero que la traten adecuamente por que ella tiene como un demonio dentro de ella asi que espero lo mejor"contesto Minato aceptando que Yakumo tenga un equipo.

 _"¿un demonio eh? que interesante ya quiero saber si podra contra mi en esa transformación"_ se dijo Ryu mentalmente con ansias de conocer a la tal Yakumo kurama.

"bien entonces nos vemos mañana y por cierto namikaze dile a ese pervertido que deje de ver a Zabuki-chan con ese rostro de pervertido o lo mato por ver a la madre de mi primogenito de esa manera"dijo Dark al momento en que salia de la habitación junto con todos.

Minato volteo para ver como treinta shurikens entaban incertadas en la pared para revelar a Jiraiya quien se asusto por no ver cuando Dark le habia arrojado todas esas shurikens pero lo que mas le impacto fue saber que habia mencionado al grupo mas fuerte de los ninjas del rango X, Minato por su parte se preguntaba como es que Dark supo donde estaba su sensei pero debia de suponer que debia tener algunas habilidades de sensor de alto nivel para saberlo.

cuando todo el equipo de Dark junto con el de Zabuki habian llegado a la casa donde se estaban quedando Zabuki les habia pedido a los demas que la dejaran con Dark a solas un momento por que queria hablar con el a solas los alumnos de Dark miraron a su sensei para ver que este asentia y les daba dinero para que fueran a comer al puesto de ramen o algun otro lugar de comida, al momento en que ellos se fueron Dark junto con Zabuki habian entrado a la casa para acostarse sobre un sillon para cerrar un rato los ojos pero los abrio cuando vio como Zabuki estaba encima suyo pero por la parte superior desnuda.

"Dark-kun quiero sentirte otra vez dentro de mi por que no te eh sentido desde ese dia"dijo Zabuki a Dark quien suspiro y le pedia a cualquier entidad que cuando se encuentre con Kanna no le pida hacer un trio.

"esta bien Zabuki-chan pero recuerda que tu lo pediste"contesto Dark al momento en que besaba los labios de Zabuki quien los disfruto por que desde hace mucho que no sentia esta sensación.

"me siguen gustando tu besos Dark-kun"dijo Zabuki a Dark quien sonrio.

"y a mi me gustas los tuyos por tus dientes afilidados como tiburón aunque debes agradecerle a Tayuya cuando vuelva con nosotro por ese momento"contesto Dark a Zabuki quien asintio para volver a besarse con Dark.

 **aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado xd y tambien espero que les haya gustado la inclusion de mis siete pecados capitales pero por favor no digan que lo copie del anime de Nanatsu no taizai el cual es uno de mis animes favoritos ademas recuerden que hay un anime con nombres de pecados capitales y me gustaron mucho en todo caso.**

 **ademas aqui les dejo la lista actualizada del harem de Naruto con el agregamiento de Fū** **como el de Dark para que sepan cuales seran las chicas con las que va estar.**

 **harem de Naruto:Mikoto uchiha, Tayuya, Matsuri, Temari, Mabui, Yugito nii,Samui, Karui, Erza scarlet, Mirajane strauss, Ultear mikovich, Kurotsuchi, Yugao uzuki, Anko mitarashi, Kurenai yuhi, Fū** **, femSai y una chica por descubrir.**

 **harem de Dark:Kanna kaguya, Zabuki momochi, Ur mikovich, chica de la saga de One piece, chica de la saga de Agk, chica de la saga de Bnha, chica de la saga de Bleach y la ultima de la saga de Dragon ball.**

 **por si se preguntan por que mate rapidamente a Danzō** **es para despues revivirlo con el edo tensei junto con los otros que van a ser revidos.**

 **y lo otro es que en esta historia no solo estara Akatsuki sino que tambien los pecados y el grupo de la mujer que mato a Mizuki en el otro capitulo.**

 **con todo eso me despido hasta la proxima xd.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:EXAMENES CHUNIN Y ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA EL SANIN DE LAS SERPIENTES**

nos encontramos en un bar de carne un dia despues de la mision en el pais de las olas donde podemos ver a los integrantes del equipo Dark, equipo once y equipo Zabuki pero entre ellos se podia notar a Zabuki muy posesiva con Dark el cual solo comia un poco de carne junto con sus alumnos.

"Dark-san ¿puede decirnos que son los examenes chunin?"pregunto Hayashi a Dark quien paro de comer para respoderle.

"bueno los examenes chunin son donde puedes subir de rango por ejemplo si eres genin te promueven a chunin pero estos se hacen dos veces cada año casi igual que los de jounin cosa que no son muy faciles por la prueba que te dan cada uno de los examenes"respondio Dark a Hayashi para que los demas sepan el significado de ellos.

"je seguro que en esos examenes estaran sujetos muy poderosos para enfrentar pero yo quiero tener mi revancha contra ti dreyar igual contra ti jun"les dijo Ryu a los dos mencionados quienes lo vieron.

"asi entonces cuando sean eso examenes pelearemos con todo Ryu"contestaron Laxus y Hayashi al mismo tiempo.

"Dark-san no sabra cuales son las pruebas de esos examenes"pregunto Kila a Dark quien trato de acordarse de lo que le dijo Kitsuchi una vez.

"bueno segun Kitsuchi hay tres pruebas en cada una y la primera se tratata de un examen escrito mientras que la segunda es una prueba de surpervivencia donde tendras que recolectar unos pergaminos segun la aldea donde se realisen en cuanto a la ultima prueba se tratara de combates publicos donde tendran que demostrar delante su respectivo kage o los kages de cada aldea si son merecedores del rango Chunin donde despues tendras misiones solitarias o con acopañantes en ellas"respondio Dark para que todos se sorprendan por como seran los examenes chunin que se iba a celebrar aqui en konoha.

"sin embargo la peligrosidad de los examenes tambien son que cuando son los enfretamientos en los dos ultimas pruebas es donde tu vida estara en riesgo junto con la de tus compañeros"dijo Zabuki dando un poco mas de información de los examenes a los tres equipos quienes casi tragaron en seco menos Ryu,Hayashi y Laxus quienes estaban ardiendo espiritualmente por que llegaran deprisa esos examenes para poder pelear entre ellos otra vez.

todos cuando terminaron de saber algo de los examenes chunin se dispusierón a comer por que hoy era el dia libre para todos hasta Zabuki habia traido a su nueva alumna Yakumo con ellos pero ella recibio de imediato una pelea contra Ryu quien queria comprobar ese demonio que tenia y lo hicieron antes de venir hacia aca, La pelea fue algo ardua por parte de Ryu el cual queria ver a ese demonio cosa que pudo ver pero quedo atrapado en el genjutsu de aquel demonio cosa que le hizo enfadar mucho asi que tuvo que usar aquella tecnica con la cual se libero de aquel genjutsu pero tambien perdio el control de sus pensamientos pero de todas formas la logro vencer para luego ser noqueado por Dark quien solo le basto un golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconsiente y sacarlo de aquella tecnica.

Naruto de vez en cuando se preguntaba que estaria haciendo Ultear y Himawari mientras no estaba con ellas dos pero a la vez tambien pensaba en Erza por que era como su primer amor cosa que no podia decirle por tener estar casi siempre con su equipo en entrenamientos cuando estaban en iwagakure, por la parte de los otros dos padres quienes habian estado mucho tiempo en charlas de planes para las misiones pero cuando no las tenian les enviaban cartas a sus parejas junto con Naruto pero el unico quien no lo hacia era Laxus por su relación con Sarada era primero amigos que novios ademas queria ir de a poco en la cosa de ellos cosa que no resultaba todavia.

de repente un anbu aparecio en el bar de carne y vino a buscar al equipo de Dark por que el Hokage les tenia una misión donde tenia que rescatar a unos rehenes que estaban cerca del pais del te ademas tambien habia solicitado al equipo de Zabuki para darles su primera misión, Los unicos integrantes del equipo once se levantaron para irse del lugar por que tenian una reunion de equipo con su sensei pero antes de irse les agradecierón que los hayan invitado a comer para luego marcharse pero no sin antes que Hayashi les dijera a Laxus y Ryu que los esperaba en esos examenes para derrotarlos a los dos en especial a Laxus para saber quien de los dos ganararia en una batalla completa sin limites y ellos dos asintieron por que tambien querian ganar esos examenes.

pasaron unos minuto donde podemos encontrar al equipo Dark llendo a las puertas de la aldea para completar su misión pero cuando venian por el camino se encontraron con Fū la cual les habia pedido ir con ellos pero Dark le dijo que en un mes tendria a su maestra la cual la iba a entrenar con todo lo que tenia cosa que hizo alegrar a Fū, Naruto por su parte queria que ella viniera pero siempre pensaba en cada misión que se podrian encontrar otra vez con Kido, Hayate y Yuo asi que no quiso arriesgarla enfrentarla a ellos tres pero el tenia cuentas pendientes con Kido por la forma que los dejo en kiri cuando fue la guerra civil.

 **(un mes despues)**

vemos como todos los sensei de cada equipo reunido en la sala por que hoy iban a nominar sus genins para los examenes chunin hasta Dark estaba aqui por lor formularios de escripción para los examenes pero tendria que esperar un rato para que se los den y irse a entregarselos a sus alumnos asi no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar por que esto iba a demorar mucho.

"bien como saben este año son los primeros examenes chunin los cuales se celebraran aqui en konoha y aqui Dark ya nomino a sus estudiantes para ellos asi que quiero saber si alguno va a nominar a sus estudiantes para los examenes chunin"dijo Minato para que el primero en dar un paso al frente sea Kazama.

"Hokage-sama yo Kazama reón nomino a Benkei hotokegi, Amiko midori y Shizue para los examenes chunin"nomino Kazama a su equipo para que pasara Anko.

"yo Anko mitarashi nomino a Riku, Ume y Hana hyuuga para los examenes chunin"nomino Anko seria para que todos supieran la confianza que tenia a su equipo.

"Minato-kun yo Kushina namikaze nomino a Kila namikaze, Ayumi miharu y Hayashi jun para los examenes chunin"dijo Kushina tambien nominando a su equipo.

"yo Zabuki momochi nomino a Ryu hakuto-momochi, Shinku ame y Yakumo kurama para los examenes chunin"dijo tambien Zabuki para que Kurenai se le abran los ojos por escuchar el nombre de su antigua estudiante.

"yo Dark hakuto nomino a mis tres alumnos Naruto uzumaki, Kenichi shirahama y Laxus dreyar para los examenes chunin"nomino como ultimo Dark para que los demas nominaran a sus genins.

cuando todos que tenian a sus equipos genin pasaron fueron tomando sus respectivos formularios para irse de la habitación pero Dark sintio el chackra de algo asi que tomo la mano de Zabuki la cual se sorprendio para luego desaparecer en un shushin y aparecer cerca del lugar donde Dark pudo sentir el chackra y empezar a buscar con la mirada hacia todos lados para encontrar algun rastro de lo que sintio, por su parte Zabuki miraba extreñamente a Dark solo para que luego sintiera algo respirar por su cuello y mas encima detras suyo asi que volteo para encontrarse con la mascota que ella y Dark le habian regalado a Tayuya cosa que le hizo sonreir por que eso significaba que ella estaba aqui.

"hola Shuken"saludo Zabuki al perro quien se le tiro encima para empezar a lamerla solo para que despues se arrojara sobre Dark quien lo esquivo y hacer que este caiga al suelo para luego acariciarlo en su punto debil.

"como esta la mejor mascota que tenemos nosotros eh Shuken"dijo Dark mientras lo acarariciaba frente a todos los aldeanos quienes se asustaron por ver a semejante perro el cual media como dos metros.

"oye Dark-kun si Shuken esta aqui ¿Tayu-chan deberia estar aqui no crees?"pregunto Zabuki mientra miraba hacia todos lado para encontrar algun rastro de su pequeña.

"si ella esta aqui por que Shuken no se habria lanzado sobre ti si no te hubiera reconocido ademas senti el chackra de Shuken junto con el de Tayuya cosa que solo puedo sentir cuando ellos dos estan al lado del otro asi tendremos que buscarla en este tiempo que tenemos" respondio Dark a Zabuki quien asintio pero no se espero que algo abrazara de la nada a Dark el cual salio volando por la velocidad del impacto de aquel abrazo.

"!TOU-SANNNN¡"grito una voz de niña la cual Dark reconocio muy bien por que era su hija Muria la cual lo abrazaba muy fuerte pero a Zabuki se le agrandaron los ojos por como esa niña llamo a Dark quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Muria-chan ¿que estas haciendo aqui?"pregunto Dark mientras se levantaba del suelo sosteniedo a su hija.

"estoy aqui por que vine con kaa-san, la tia Yorichi, Erza-nee, Kisara-nee, sarada-nee, Miajane-nee, Ultear-nee, la tia Shigure y Himawari junto con Kouji y Sakaki como tambien el tio Kitsuchi"respondio Muria a Dark quien miro por donde vino para no encontrarse con nadie.

"dejame adivinar te separaste de tu madre y tu tia verdad"dijo Dark sabiendo la respuesta.

"hai tou-san ademas cuando llegamos tanto yo como Himawari junto con lo chicos nos separamos para buscarlos junto con Erza-nee la cual fue a buscar a Naruto-nii"contesto Muria solo para que su padre suspire por que aveces odiaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Himawari o los chicos.

" **Dark-kun ¿podemos hablar un rato a solas?** "pregunto una sonriente Zabuki a Dark quien la miro para verla con su espada en mano cosa que le hizo sudar un poco.

"despues hablamos Zabuki por que primero tenemos que entregarle esto a nuestros alumnos"respondio Dark a Zabuki quien miro los pases y haciendo que se acuerde.

"esta bien hablamos despues pero te advierto que no te saldras de esta"le dijo Zabuki para desaparecer del lugar y dejando a Dark junto con Muria y Shuken.

Dark se dispuso a mirar al perro para que este lo lama junto con Muria la cual empezo a llorar cosa que alarmo mucho a su padre por que se acordo como se puso Kanna cuando la hizo llorar la primera vez que no le presto atención y no queria probar esa cosa que le hizo otra vez asi que fue corriendo rapidamente hasta donde les dijo a sus alumnos que se reunieran mientras era seguido por Shuken.

mientras esto sucedia con Dark en otra parte de la aldea podemos encontrar a Kanna junto con sus alumnas Erza, Kisara y Sarada las cuales estaban comiendo un poco de carne pero Kanna sintio que su hija estaba llorando y eso solo le decia que Dark la habia eso llorar asi que se dispuso a pagar la cuenta para ir a buscar a su marido.

"Kanna-sensei¿adonde vamos?"pregunto Kisara quien traia una ropa distinta la cual consistia casi de su misma ropa pero con algunos ajustes en ella la cual era que sus pantalones eran de color blanco con unos kanjis que decian piernas veloces mientras que su camisa era de color naranja y su boina seguia siendo del mismo color de siempre igual que sus botas.

"vamos a buscar a los chicos para que Dark me diga algo"respondio Kanna quien traia su clasico atuendo ninja de kiri con el simbolo de su clan en su chaleco ninja.

"entonces ¿no cree que debimos haber ido con las demas Kanna-sensei?"pregunto Erza quien tenia su armadura puesta la cual impedia ver su nueva ropa.

"bueno es que como nunca e visto la aldea de konoha crei que seria el mejor momento de conocerla un poco"respondio Kanna a las chicas a quienes les salio una gota estilo anime detras de sus cabezas.

cuando Sarada iba a decir algo una persona soco con ella asi que volteo para reclamarle pero se congelo por ver de quien se trataba y era Kido junto con Hayate y Yuo los cuales las miraron un momento para seguir con su camino, Erza vio como Sarada se quedo mirando hacia adelante asi que tambien miro para sorprenderse igual que su amiga por ver a los tres que habian dejado en muy malas condiciones a Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus en kiri junto con el ultimo en Tsuchi no kuni en muy condiciones criticas.

"Kido mira son esa chicas de kiri junto con la mujer kaguya"dijo Yuo a Kido quien se volteo a ver solo para detener con su mano un ataque con espada de Erza.

"no vuelvas a intentar atacarme cuando estoy tranquilo niña o sino te matare me oiste o peor te dejare igual que ese rubio amigo tuyo de nombre Laxus dreyar"le advirtio Kido a Erza quien vio como Kido rompio con mucha facilidad su espada con su mano.

"oigan nosotros somos estamos aqui para ver los examenes chunin nada mas asi que por esta vez no queremos causar problemas hasta que terminen estos examenes"dijo Hayate a las chicas quienes lo miraron con algo de desconfianza.

"tu esperas que te creamos despues de lo que le hicieron a Laxus en Tsuchi no kuni"contesto Sarada enojada.

"nosotros queriamos enfrentanos a ellos tres pero el fue el unico que vino asi que el mismo se lo busco chica uchiha"le dijo Hayate a Sarada mientras que los aldeanos alrededor se sosrprendieron que esa chica fuera un del clan uchiha todos ellos pensaron que tenian que ir a decirle a su Hokage pero cuando notaron la mirada de Kanna no lo hicieron.

"yo que tu mujer kaguya controlo a esa niñas si no quieres que las mate aqui mismo"advirtio Kido para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la persona que queria enfrentar Dark junto con sus alumnos.

cuando Hayate y Yuo se dieron la vuelta se formo un ambiente tenso cuando se encontraron con sus respectivos oponentes de kiri pero el unico sonriente por encontrarse otra vez con el suyo era Yuo por la simple razón que no pudo enfrentarlo otra vez en aquella ocasión, Hayate por su parte podia notar que Laxus no le quitaba la mirada a Kido ni a el por como lo dejaron en Tsuchi no kuni cosa que le saco una sonrisa un poco pero la quito cuando noto que Kido estaba mirando fijamente a Dark.

"pero a quien tenemos aqui si son a los que mis alumnos enfretaron en kiri como afuera de la aldea de iwa mi aldea pero la unica diferencia es que ustedes se enfretaron a Laxus entre ustedes tres"dijo Dark con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Kido.

"Okami shonin enfretate a mi en una pelea"desafio Kido a Dark quien se puso serio.

"no voy a enfretarme a ti hasta que vea que sea necesario Shi no kossetsu-sha o deberia decir el asesino de kages"dijo Dark rechazando el desafio de Kido quien no se sorprendio por lo ultimo que dijo.

"¿como sabes de mi otro apodo Okami?"pregunto Kido a Dark quien sonrio.

"facil le pedi a Ao que me enviara un poco de información de ti y me entere que mataste al anterior kusakage y otros kages de otras aldeas menores como a una armada de un daimiyo junto con el ademas ninguno te dejo una herida concreta en tu cuerpo y que despues te reuniste con el relampago verde mortal y el asesino de las garras quienes aqui presentes con los cuales despues asesinaste a un gran numero de personas por si mismos"contesto Dark a Kido mientras todos a su alrededor se sorprendian que el asesino de kages estuviera en la aldea como el relampago verde mortal y el asesino de las garras.

"Kido recuerda que solo venimos a ver los examenes chunin nada mas no venimos a pelear por ahora asi que con tu permiso Okami nos retiramos"dijo Hayate para caminar hasta que se detuvo por lo que le dijo Dark.

"¿como puedo confiar en que no haran nada para provocar una pelea?"pregunto Dark a Hayate quien no se volteo a mirarlo para responder.

"te prometo que haremos nada en contra ustedes hasta que terminen los examenes chunin Okami shonin"respondio Hayate a Dark quien confio un poco en sus palabras para dejarlo ir con sus compañeros.

"Dark-sensei ¿cree que fue correcto dejarlos ir?"pregunto Kenichi mientra veia como ellos se marchaban.

"si por que lo unico que no queremos ahora es que causen problemas para que cancelen los examenes"respondio Dark mientras seguia mirando a Kido junto con sus alumnos.

"Dark-kun me puedes decir por que senti como nuestra hija lloraba por favor"pidio Kanna a su marido quien empezo a sudar.

"bueno es que un perro le habia lamido la cara nada mas y por eso empezo a llorar Kanna-chan"contesto Rapido Dark hasta sus alumnos sabian de que era capaz Kanna cuando estaba enojada hasta sus alumnas le tenian miedo cuando se ponia asi.

"bueno ¿alguna de ustedes a visto a mi hermana?"pregunto Dark mientras le entregaba a Muria a su madre quien la tomo en brazos.

"no ninguna la a visto desde que llegamos por que se fue rapidamente en tu busca por que le habias pedido venir por algo"respondio Kanna mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hija.

"ya veo entonces vamos a tener que ir a la casa que tenemos en la aldea para que mañana puedan estar en los examenes chunin"dijo Dark para que todos asientan pero el volvio a mirar por donde se fueron esos tres y se preguntaba que estarian haciendo aqui.

cuando ellos se fueron Dark pudo sentir un chackra familiar que conocia de sunagakure y se pregunto de quien sera ese chackra tan familiar pero lo dejo para despues por que ahora tendria que explicarle las cosas a su esposa y a Zabuki cuando se enteren de esto pero igual tenia que presentarle a Yoruichi a la persona a quien entrenaria.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

vemos como los alumnos de Dark, Zabuki, Shigure y Kanna se estan acercando a la academia para empezar los primeros examenes ademas se podia notar que los doce tenian unas ojeras por no a ver dormido por el gran ruido que hicierón sus senseis por que cuando Zabuki y Kanna se enteraron dejaron fuera de combate a Dark el cual estaba presentandole Fū a su hermana quien la acepto de imediato por la simple razón de que no queria volver a su forma de gato.

pero por la parte de Naruto este tuvo que esquivar varios intentos de asesinato de Kurotsuchi ademas ella tampoco pudo dormir anoche por la culpa de los senseis de estos nueve aunque le fastidio un monton que tuviera que compartir una habitación con la hija de la persona a quien queria matar hasta penso en matarla pero cuando Ultear estaba cerca de su hija la cual era muy apegada a sus padre igual que Muria.

cuando entraron al edifición fueron a la sala donde se iban a realizar hasta cuando estuvieron aqui la ultima vez pudieron encontrar aquella sala sin mucho esfuerzo pero escucharon como el compañero del exhermano de Naruto dijo que quitaran un genjutsu que tenia aquella sala, Kenichi se acordo que Kitsuchi les habia dado un poco mas de información de estos examenes y le explico que para eliminar a la competecia en la primera parte del examen era llegar a la sala indicada que salia en los permisos pero que algunas salas los intetarian engañarlos con genjutsu.

"bravo uchiha acabas de aumentar la competecia"se burlo Naruto junto Laxus contra Sasuke quien se irrito.

"tu callate hijo bastardo del Hokage"le dijo Sakura solo para tener una espada en su cuello por Erza.

"vuelve a hablarle asi a Naruto-kun y te matare escuchaste peli chicle"le amenazo Erza a Sakura quien se asusto por la mirada que le daba Erza.

"Erza tranquila despues podras ponerla en su lugar"le dijo Mijarane a Erza quien asintio.

"mph que grandioso tu debirias convertirte en mi esposa cuando me convierta en el lider de mi cl..."Sasuke no pudo continuar hablando por que Naruto le habia dado una patada en la cara con la cual provoco que socara con Menma.

"vuelve a decir algo como eso maldito uchiha y te juro que terminare lo que Itachi dejo incocluso me escuchaste **UCHIHA** por que nadie le hablara asi a la primera chica de la que me enamore o hasta de Ultear-chan o de las demas hasta Kenichi y Laxus te darian una paliza si le hablas asi a las chicas que aman"dijo Naruto mostrando un semblante de enojo en su cara pero Erza sintio como su corazón se acelero por mucho cuando escucho de los labios de Naruto que ella erade la primera chica de la que se enamoro.

por la parte de los amigos de estos dos les estaban dando todo su dinero a Ultear por la apuesta que hicieron en kiri pero la incrementaron cuando Kurotsuchi quiso unirse a ella y era que casi todos habian apostado a Mirajane pero Kurotsuchi le habia apostado a Ultear asi que tuvo que darle todo el dinero que gano en las misiones mientras soltaba catarratas de lagrimas por el dinero que perdio hasta los demas estaban llorando por su dinero perdido.

cuando Naruto se calmo todos se fueron a la sala donde iba a llevarse la primera prueba de los examenes pero el unico desconsertado del grupo le habia preguntado a Shinku por que le habian dado todo ese dinero a Ultear y este le respondio que habian eso una apuesta en donde una de las tres chicas que venian del mismo mundo que Laxus era la primera chica de la que Naruto se enamoro cosa que Ryu entendio muy poco eso de enamorarse, Shinku en su mente deseo mucho estar en el mismo lugar que Haku para no tener que explicarle esto a Ryu por que era el deber de Zabuki de decirle esto y no el por la parte de Yakumo se estuvo riendo de la situciaón de su compañero de equipo.

al momento en que entraron en la sala correcta miraron por donde podrian sentarse pero vieron como el equipo once venia hacia ellos acompañados de los equipos doce y seis venian hasta donde estaban ellos Laxus le dio la mano en forma de saludo igual que Ryu quien tenia muchas ganas de pelear contra el para terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso en aquella ocasion.

"como estan chicos por lo que veo ellas son de las que nos dijeron aquella vez que estuvieron en kiri"saludo Hayashi mientra veia como las chicas hablaban con ellas.

"si pero tambien estan aquellos tipos con los que peleamos en kiri"contesto Naruto para que ellos se pongan serios.

"bueno si estan aqui no podran hacer mucho por que algo me dice que como vinieron a ver los examenes van estar viendo como son cada uno o para ver como se fortalecieron ustedes para volver a enfretarlos"dijo Hayashi dando una especulación sobre ello.

"si es asi entonces sera genial para tener una revancha contra Hayate y Kido"contesto Laxus para que Kenichi se ponga dudoso.

"oye Laxus ¿no te habras olvidado de Yuo tambien?"pregunto Kenichi a Laxus quien lo miro.

"no claro que no me olvide de el ademas el solo le interesa pelear contra ti Kenichi" respondio Laxus a su amigo quien se acordo que el solo iba a por el por que queria tener su revancha.

mientras ellos hablaban se oyo como la puerta de la sala se estaba abriendo para revelar al equipo siete los cuales fueron recibidos por los otros novatos pero escucharon como alguien se les acercaba asi que todos ellos voltearon para ver a un chico de lentes y cabello canoso.

"ustedes hacen mucho ruido y ademas estan llamando mucho la atención a todos los ninjas de las demas aldeas"dijo el chico de gafas a todos quienes miraron a su alrededor hasta que los chicos se encontraron con Gaara y sus hermanos.

"oye Gaara ven aqui con tus hermanos para hablar un rato"les dijo Naruto a los hermanos de la arena quienes fueron a donde ellos.

"hola Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus por lo que veo ustedes participaran en los examenes chunin no es verdad"dedujo Gaara viendolos a los tres ahi.

"si vamos a participar en ellos y espero que no nos encontremos en la peleando en la segunda prueba"contesto Kenichi mientras escuchaban como el chico de gafa el cual se llamaba Kabuto yakushi.

"¿de verdad puedes saber algo con esas cartas?"pregunto Menma para que el equipo de Dark y el de la arena voltearan a ver eso.

"claro solo necesito el nombre de la persona o la carecteristica de ella para reunir un poco de ella en mis cartas y asi poder ver toda su información"respondio Kabuto a la pregunta de Menma quien sonrio.

"entonces puedes darnos información de Naruto uzumaki, Kenichi shirahama y Laxus dreyar junto con la de esa chicas"dijo Menma mientras apuntaba a cada una.

"claro dejame ver primero Naruto uzumaki vamos a ver aqui dice que sus dos compañeros son los que mencionaste y su sensei es el Okami shonin de iwa Dark hakuto el cual junto con ellos participaron en la guerra civil de kiri ademas que tambien se enfrento al rompe huesos de la muerte Kido gyukusatsu y las misiones que han completado son de rang eso esto lo que dice de el"dio Kabuto la infomarción que queria Menma el cual quedo acojonado del miedo casi igual que los demas pero los unicos que no se imutaron fueron los hermano de la arena junto con los cuatro a quienes le dijeron de ello.

"ahora a ver el otro es Kenichi shirahama lo que aqui dice que sus compañeros son los que ya mencionaste hasta la unica parte donde casi coinciden es que el se enfrento al de las garras de la muerte Yuo y al rompe huesos ya recien mencionado en kiri ademas las misiones son las mismas"dio la otra información Kabuto a los demas.

"eso quiere decir que el junto con ellos dos son claramente muy fuertes"dijo Hayashi mientras sonreia junto con Ryu.

"si es verdad y ahora me dan mas ganas enfrentarme a Laxus y a ti Hayashi"contesto Ryu mientras veia.

"oye ¿es necesario que digas mi información si es casi la misma que mis amigos?"pregunto Laxus a Kabuto quien se lo penso.

"no creo asi que pasemos con las chicas y voy a empezar con la chica peliblanca aqui dice que su nombre es Mijarane strauss y sus compañeras son Ultear mikovich y Kurotsuchi la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage Onoki el cual es el sensei de Dark hakuto pero sigamos con Mirajane con lo que dice es que ella tambien participo en la guerra civil de kiri junto con ellos pero su sensei es Shigure kosaka y sus misiones son de rango C, B y A por mostrar su fuerza en los examenes de genin de iwa pero no pudo conertirse en la novata del año de ahi por su contricante" informo Kabuto sobre Mirajane la cual se pregunto casi igual que los demas como supo esa información si nisiquiera formaba parte de aquella aldea.

Kabuto iba a continuar con Sarada pero fue interrumpido por una explosion de humo en la cual aparecio un hombre con un pañuelo pero con la insignia de la hoja en ella y se podia ver que tenia muchas cicatrices en el pero vieron que su mirada era casi penetrante.

"bien gusanos quiero que todos ustedes vayan a sus asientos para empezar el examen escrito pero antes me presento soy Ibiki morino su examinador del primer examen asi que sientense para explicarles las reglas del examen"ordeno el identificado como Ibiki a todos en el salon.

los puestos donde quedaron cada uno fue el siguiente Naruto quedo cerca Erza y Riku mientras que Kenichi estaba junto con Ultear y Ume pero detras de el estaba Lee pero delante de el estaban Laxus junto con otra chica de la arena que tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos celestes pero tambien estaba al lado de Laxus era Ryu el cual miro la hoja para responderla toda en segundos por saber ya casi todo lo que estaba en ella por que su madre lo entreno en ellos junto con Shinku quien quedo entre medio de Gaara, Shikamaru, Chuji, Ino, Hana, Yakumo y Benkei.

"oiga examinador ya termine mi examen y ¿ahora que hago?"dijo y pregunto Ryu a Ibiki quien se sorprendio por que todavia no habia dado las reglas del examen.

"¿como es que terminaste si todavia no habia dicho las reglas y tampoco que empezaran?" respondio Ibiki con otra pregunta a Ryu.

"bueno mi kaa-san me enseño todo lo que estaba en esta prueba asi que fue facil responderla ademas era aburrido tener que aprender mientras me hablaban de ello sin una demostración asi que asi aprendi todo lo que habia en esta hoja examinador"respondio Ryu para que Shinku se acordara de ello pero a diferencia de su compañero el junto con Haku habian escuchado toda la explicación de Zabuki pero cuando ella noto como su hijo no presto atención le aplico todo lo que dijo en el.

"solo ven a dejar tu examen y puedes hacer lo que quiera mientras doy las reglas para empezar el examen"dijo Ibiki mientras veia como Ryu dejaba su examen en la mesa para volver a su asiento y quedarse dormido un rato.

"oye Shinku ¿Ryu siempre es asi en estas cosas?"pregunto Yakumo a Shinku quien la miro para luego mirar a Ryu.

"si siempre lo a sido ademas el solo reacciona a las peleas solamente cosa que siempre lo emociona casi igual que Dark-san"respondio Shinku a Yakumo quien miro a su compañero que estaba dormido.

"bien escuchen bien gusanos solo dire las reglas una vez me oyeron asi que esuchen bien" dijo Ibiki a todos para que prestaran atención menos Ryu el cual todavia estaba durmiendo.

 **(aqui ya como todos saben es canon menos en la parte en que Naruto grita o Menma en alguna otra historia entendido asi que me lo saltare hasta la parte donde aparece Anko)**

todos los que pasaron el primer examen vieron como una ventana se rompia y lo que provoco que Ryu despertara para ver que casi todos que estaban en la sala habian pasado los examenes asi que se concentro como un gran telon se dejo caer con unas letras que decian lo siguiente "la kunoichi mas hermosa y sexy de la aldea de la hoja la maravillosa Anko mitarashi" eso era lo que decia el telon mientras aparecia la sensei del equipo seis.

"vaya Ibiki si que quedaron muchos no me digas que te estas suavisando"dijo Anko sonriendo.

"o tal vez los este año tienen muchas agallas pero el que las tuvo mas fue aquel pelinegro al lado de ese rubio"contesto Ibiki a Anko quien miro hasta donde estaba aquella persona pero antes de eso saludo a sus genins quienes le devolvieron el saludo bueno Ume por estar contento mientras que sus compañeros asustados por lo que les haria si no le devolvian el saludo.

"ya veo pero no van a quedar la mitad en el examen de surpevivencia"dijo Anko con una sonrisa sadica mientras que veia como Ryu se levantaba.

"!GENIAL POR FIN ALGO DONDE PODRE TENER ACCIÓN Y ESPERO QUE ESE EXAMEN ESTEN CADA UNO DE LOS OTRO DEBILUCHOS POR QUE ELLOS SON MI MAYOR ENTRENCIÓN JAJAJAJAJA¡"grito Ryu mientras reia como maniaco cosa que hizo sonreir mucho a Anko por encontrar a alguien que compartiera lo mismo que ella pero el amigo de este se golpeo con la madera del escritorio por lo que grito Ryu.

"espero que no pierdas en la segunda prueba para pelear mas adelante Ryu ni tu tampoco Hayashi"dijo Laxus mientras miraba a los dos mencionados quienes tambien lo miraron con una sonrisa.

"bien ese es el espiritu asi que todos siganme para empezar la segunda parte de los examenes y donde sera es el bosque de la muerte"fue lo que dijo Anko para saltar por una ventana para luego ser seguida por Ume y Ryu mientras que los demas empezaron a correr hacia aquel lugar.

mientras esto pasaba con ellos en otra parte de la aldea podemos ver a Dark junto con Kanna y Zabuki mientras era visto por su hermana Yoruichi acompañada de Fū pero tambien cargaba a su sobrina junto con Himawari la cual siempre le preguntaba donde estaban sus padres a lo que Yoruichi le respondia que estaban haciendo un examen pero volviendo con Dark este estaba cargando unas bolsas de compras por que ese era su castigo por no decirle a ninguna de las dos de esto.

"espero que allas aprendido la lección querido"dijo Kanna mientras que Zabuki estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"hai Kanna-chan y Zabuki-chan la aprendi pero yo no le presto mucha atención a eso aunque quisiera que Shuken estuviera aqui pero ni modo"contesto Dark mientras cargaba las bolsas hasta que sintio el chackra de Tayuya cerca de ellos asi que solto las bolsas para tomar de la muñeca a Zabuki para empezar a correr por donde sentia el chackra de Tayuya.

"Dark-baka ¿que haces?"pregunto Zabuki mientras se trataba de quitarse la mano de Dark de su muñeca.

"el chackra de Tayu-chan esta cerca Zabuki lo puedo sentir asi que tenemos que apresurarnos para encontrarla si queremos volver a verla"le respondio Dark a Zabuki quien se puso seria al escuchar eso por que lo unico que mas queria era estar otra vez con su hija adoptiva en sus brazos.

los dos fueron por donde Dark sintio el chackra de Tayuya pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con cuerpos de ninjas de kusagakure pero eso no les importo a los dos padres por que empezaron a buscar alguna pista de su hija adoptiva por todos lados hasta que Zabuki encontro unos mezones de cabello de color rojo cosa que le hizo sentir feliz por tener algo de su hija adoptiva despues de mucho tiempo.

"que raro esto huele como a Kanna-chan pero tambien hay un olor a serpiente eso quiere decir que ese Orochimaru esta en la aldea genial ahora podre saber donde estaba Tayu-chan preparate sanin de las serpientes por que el shonin de los lobos va por ti"dijo Dark mientra convocaba a un pequeño lobito al cual le ordeno que buscara a la persona de esa parte de cabello y le informara despues donde se encontraba.

"Dark-kun ¿crees que ahora podremos estar con Tayuya-chan despues de mucho tiempo otra vez?"pregunto Zabuki al mencionado quien sonrio.

"claro ademas ella es la hermana mayor de Ryu y Muria ademas tengo que informarle a Kanna que pude encontrar un poco del rastro de su hermano menor"respondio Dark mientras hacia un clon de tierra y le ordenara que fuera con Zabuki para ir a dejarla con las demas y que tambien le diga a Kanna sobre su hermano menor mientra que el se encargaba de unos asuntos.

cuando Dark desaparecio Zabuki se dispuso a irse hasta que sintio como alguien la observaba de alguna parte asi que volteo a mirar a cada dirección para saber quien era pero no encontro nada y tuvo mas remedio que irse del lugar junto con el clon de tierra, cerca del lugar podemos ver a una niña peliroja con ojos marrones a la cual le salia lagrimas por sus ojos por ver a Dark y Zabuki en aquel lugar.

"Tou-san y Kaa-san estan aqui en esta aldea y despues de mucho tiempo por fin vuelvo a verlos cuanto quisiera ir con ellos pero por este maldito sello que me puso ese maldito no puedo lo siento tou-san y kaa-san pero no podre volver con ustedes"dijo la chica mientras que un chico peliblanco aparecia detras de ella.

"vamonos Tayuya Orochimaru-sama nos ordeno ocultarnos hasta la parte final de los examenes chunin"le dijo el peliblanco a la ahora identificada como Tayuya la hija adoptiva de Dark y Zabuki.

"ya se Kimimaru pero antes de irno te tengo que decir que una tal Kanna esta por aqui en la aldea"contesto Tayuya mientras pasaba al lado del chico identificado como Kimimaru el hermano de Kanna el cual abrio los ojos por la mencion de su hermana menor lo que provoco que sus recuerdos de cuando era niño vinieran a su mente.

 **(mini-flashback dias antes de la guerra civil de kiri)**

vemos una pequeña casa donde una Kanna un poco menor estaba jugando con un Kimimaru de seis años y se podia ver que los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho jugando en el jardin de la parte trasera de su casa pero el que se notaba mas feliz era Kimimaru por estar juganfo con su hermana mayor.

"Kanna-nee ¿me prometes que cuando me convierta en un ninja me entrenaras en todo lo que sabes?"pregunto un soriente Kimimaru a su hermana mayor la cual sonrio.

"claro te prometo ototo que cuando te conviertas en uno te entrenare en todo lo que se" respondio Kanna a Kimimaru mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"espero que llege ese dia Kanna-nee jejeje"dijo Kimimaru a su hermana quien le sonrio.

"yo tambien ototto"contesto Kanna a su hermano quien sonrio.

 **(fin del mini-flashback)**

al recordar eso Kimimaru le empezo a formar una pequeña lagrima por su ojo derecho por recordar a su hermana mayor a la cual queria ver aunque sea por ultima vez para despedirse de ella por lo menos pero primero tenia que cumplir asi que se volteo para desaparecer junto con Tayuya.

volviendo con los examenes podemos ver como todos los que iban a participar en los examenes habian llegado a donde iba a ser la segunda prueba el bosque de la muerte pero cuando vieron como Ryu estaba tratando de contenerse para empezar con esta prueba lo mas rapido posible.

"bien mocosos aqui es donde todos ustedes van a hacer la segunda parte de los examenes chunin y las reglas son estas cada equipo tendra un pergamino de la tierra y del cielo pero el equipo que tenga el pergamino contrario al suyo deberan tomarlo para luego dirigirse al centro del bosque donde hay una torre pero eso si tienen un limite de tiempo de cinco dias para tomar el pergamino contrario y ir a la torre con todo eso dicho pasen un miembro de cada equipo por su pergamino"explico Anko para que cada integrante de todos los equipos fueran por sus pergaminos mientras que Naruto levantaba la mano lo cual Anko noto.

"Anko-san ¿quiero saber que pasa si tratamos de abrir los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre?"pregunto Naruto a Anko quien se puso la mano en la barbilla.

"bueno tu y tu equipo serian descalificados del examen lo cual significaria que no podrian pasar a la tercera parte del examen"respondio Anko a Naruto quien ya sabia que no tendria que ver su pergamino pero algo le decia que algunos ninjas no iban a aguantar lo que contenia sus pergaminos asi que tendrian suerte por esa información.

"entonces vamos a tener que esperar para que empieze la segunda prueba un rato"dijo Laxus mientras se acostaba en el suelo igual que Naruto hasta que llego Kenichi monstrandoles su pergamino el cual era el del cielo y eso significaba que tendrian que buscar a un equipo con el pergamino de la tierra.

pasaron unos minutos para que se empezaran abrir las puertas y asi iniciar el examen con lo cual todos los equipos se prepararon para empezar esto pero que tenia muchas ansias era Ryu por que por fin tendria acción pero tenia mas ganas de pelear en la tercera prueba con Laxus o Hayashi con cualquiera que le tocara, Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos los equipos fueron a adentrandose en el bosque para ir a buscar el pergamino contrario el de que tenian algun otro equipo.

el equipo conformado por Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus habia llegado a un lugar un amplio para que Kenichi mirara por cual camino debian tomar mientras que sus amigos trataban de encontrar alguna precencia cerca de ellos la cual pudieron sentirla asi que Naruto y Laxus se miraron para luego asentir dejando un rato a Kenichi solo, Al momento en que Kenichi encontro la ubicación de la torre un ninja de amegakure aparecio detras de el para tomar su pergamino pero no pudo por que Kenichi ya se habia dado cuenta de que estaba detras de el asi que le dio una patada en la cabeza para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo de muay thai aprendido de su maestro Apachai.

"maldito ¿como te supiste que estaba detras tuyo?"pregunto el ninja de ame a Kenichi quien lo miro.

"facil mi sensei me enseño a sentir las precencias para tener mi guardia alta por cualquier ataque sorpresa de algun enemigo igual que mis amigos los cuales ya se encargaron de tus compañeros"respondio Kenichi al ninja de ame quien no le creyo hasta que dos cuerpos sin vida cayeron al lado suyo y pudo reconocer que eran sus compañeros de equipo.

"que bueno que al que mate tenia el pergamino que necesitamos chicos y creo que ya va siendo hora de que saquemos a este idiota de su miseria"dijo Laxus mientras monstraba el pergamino que tenia el equipo de amegakure a sus amigos quienes sonrieron.

"bueno como ustedes ya se encargaron de los suyos dejenme encargarme de el chicos para que vayamos deprisa a la torre"contesto Kenichi a sus amigos quienes asintieron por que su amigo mataba cuando veia alguna persona en peligro cosa que pudo hacer despues de su pelea contra Yuo en kiri.

cuando el ninja de ame que quedaba iba a tratar de escapar habia sido demasiado tarde por que fue cortado por la mitad por la mano de Kenichi el cual puso toda su fuerza en ese ataque para matarlo pero ahora volvio a mirar hacia donde estaba la torre para decirle a Laxus que los llevara a la torre para terminar con la segunda prueba y esperar para la tercera a lo cual su amigo asintio, Cuando Naruto y Kenichi tocaron los hombros de Laxus este uso su cuerpo del rayo para dirigirse directamente a la torre mientras que Kenichi le decia por donde tenia que ir para llegar lo mas rapdio posible mientras que en otra parte del bosque podemos encontrar al equipo once los cuales miraban a todos lados para encontrar alguna señal de algun enemigo que viniera por su pergamino.

"chicos no veo a ningun otro ninja que venga contra nosotros"dijo Ayumi a sus compañeros quienes se miraron para asentir y bajar al suelo para descansar un momento.

"¿que podemos hacer ahora Hayashi?"pregunto Kila al mencionado quien trato de pensar un momento.

"bueno podriamos tratar de ir en buscar de equipos con pergaminos en lugar de esperar a que vengan a nosotros"respondio Hayashi para que escuchara a lo lejos ruidos de pelea igual que sus compañeras.

"al parecer tendremos suerte si vamos a donde se esta escuchando ese ruido chicos"dijo Ayumi a sus dos compañeros.

"si tienes razón Ayumi vamos y con suerte encontremos a alguien con el pergamino que necesitamos"contesto Hayashi para empezar a saltar junto con sus compañeras de equipo hasta donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea.

en donde estaban combatiendo podemos encontrar al equipo siete los cuales se estaban enfrentando a una mujer de la aldea de kusagakure ademas se podia ver como el equipo siete iba perdiendo contra dicha mujer pero de repente habia aparecido una serpiente gigante junto a la mujer a lo que los integrantes del equipo siete se quedaron sorprendidos en especial Menma por ver a una serpiente de ese tamaño.

"sorprendidos niños por ver a mi invocación personal por que a mi me facina ver esa expresión en el rostro de mis victimas y espero que la entretengan a ella por un rato mientras me ocupo de Sasuke-kun"les dijo la mujer mientras iba hacia Sasuke el cual se puso en guardia pero no se espero que alguien le cortara parte del rostro a la mujer para revelar una piel blanca detras de ella con unas marcas de color morado.

la persona quien le habia cortado esa parte de la cara a la mujer o lo que sea habia sido Ume quien habia llegado con su equipo a ayudar al equipo siete pero ellos no fueron los unico en aparecer en el lugar por que tambien aparecio el equipo once para ayudar y al ver que el equipo siete tenia unos cuantos problemas se fueron a reunir con ellos hasta que aparecio Ryu sin sus compañeros.

"Ryu ¿donde estan tus compañeros?"pregunto Hayashi al menciona el cual se encogio de hombros.

"me separe de ellos para venir aqui para pelear con alguien y veo que se enfrentan contra alguien fuerte"respondio Ryu al momento en que esquivaba un ataque de aquella serpiente para luego darle un corte en el ojo.

"al parecer esto se puso un poco mas divertido a mi parecer por tener cada uno muy fuerte al parecer"dijo la mujer para que todos la escucharan.

"no nos importa si te parece divertido aqui queremos saber donde quien carajos eres por que es obvio que no eres un ninja de kusagakure ni mujer"contesto Riku mientras se ponia en posición defensiva.

"bueno al parecer eres muy listo chico pero igual te dire quien soy me llamo Orochimaru el sanin de las serpientes un placer"dijo el presentado Orochimaru a todos quienes se pusieron un poco asustados pero el unico que no mostro eso fue Ume el cual se lanzo contra Orochimaru el cual esquivo el ataque para darle una patada la cual Ume bloqueo pero fue mandado a socar contra un arbol.

"!UME¡"gritaron Riku y Hana al ver como su compañero soco contra un arbol del cual se levanto para lanzarse otra vez contra Orochimaru el cual lo sujeto.

"oye niño ¿por que me atacas sin planear algo para ir contra mi con tus compañeros?" pregunto Orochimaru a Ume.

"es para hacerte quitarle ese sello a Anko-sensei maldito infeliz"le respondio Ume para arrojarle una patada a Orochimaru quien sonrio por escuchar el antiguo nombre de su aprendiz y que tambien supo que tenia un equipo genin cosa que le iba a quitar muy rapido.

"vaya asi que Anko-chan tiene un equipo genin eh que divertido por que ahora podre divertirme matandolos para despues darle sus cuerpos a ella kukukukuku"dijo Orochimaru para evitar la patada de Ume y luego golpearlo en el estomago para que este salga volando unos metro pero estando unos metros de distancia de la serpiente la cual perseguia a Ryu.

"vamos puta serpiente eso es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer por que todavia no me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande maldita culebra sub-desarrollada ademas apuesto a que tus familiares son de igual de debiles que tu"le insulto Ryu a la serpiente quien se enojo para ir contra su oponente.

mientras Ryu se encargaba de la serpiente todos los equipos se lanzaron contra Orochimaru el cual sonrio para darle un rodillazo en el estomado a Ume quien sintio la fuerza de aquel rodillazo pero eso no le impidio sujetar la pierna de Orochimaru para que este se sorprenda pero a la vez sonria por que iba a usarlo como escudo humano contra sus propios camarada, Cuando Orochimaru golpeo a los dos compañero de Ume el cual se fue a extrellar con un arbol junto con Riku y Hana para luego levantarse pero ellos no fueron los unicos por que el equipo siete con las dos compañeras de Hayashi fueron mandados a distitas direcciónes pero dejando a Hayashi afirmandose de un arbol con sus pies.

Orochimaru vio como Hayashi no se vio afectado por ningun ataque pero cuando miro su rostro le hizo casi familiar a su excompañero de equipo Jiraiya por la parte del pelo y su mirada con lo cual penso que debia tener alguna relación con el pero lo dejo para despues por que primero tenia que ponerle a Sasuke el sello maldito, Hayashi vio como Orochimaru se iba a mover para lanzarse contra el con espada en mano pero no se espero que el lo bloqueara con una espada asi que supuso que esta debia ser la gran kusanagi de la que hablaban en la academia.

"al parecer te sorprendiste niño al ver a mi kusanagi es de esperar de cualquiera pero tengo curiosidad de saber quien eres en realidad para divertirme un rato"dijo Orochimaru a Hayashi quien tenia su semblante serio.

"no creas que me sorprendes maldito yo e visto con mis propios ojos una gran matanza de los siete pecados en mi primera misión de rango C que cualquiera hasta me eh enfrentado contra una de los siete espadachines de la niebla y crees que me podras impresionar solo con eso pues no por que te pienso derrotar maldito"le contesto Hayashi a Orochimaru quien sonrio por que justo en ese momento habia aparecido un clon de tierra el cual mordio a Sasuke en el cuello.

"!SASUKE-KUN¡"grito Sakura al ver como su amor platonico gritaba del dolor.

"tu maldito te pienso acabar aqui mismo asi que preparate a morir"le dijo Menma a Orochimaru para lanzase contra el pero no se espero que este pateara a Hayashi y hacer que este choque contra el.

"maldita sea namikaze no te metas en donde no te llaman por que puedo esperarlo de Kila o Ayumi por ser mis compañeras de equipo pero de ti que eres un estorbo como Sakura no asi que no te vuelva a poner en mi camino o te matare"le advirtio Hayashi para luego ver como aquella serpiente con la que se estaba enfrentando Ryu venia hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

la serpiente abrio su boca para comerse a Hayashi y Menma a la vista de todos pero ellos no eran los unicos por que Ryu tambien fue comido ademas vio como los dos recien comidos para recibirlos con un saludo el cual devolvieron, mientras afuera de la serpiente Kila vio como aquella serpiente se habia comido a su hermano y compañero de equipo cosa que le hizo enojar y ocasionando que sus ojos morados se pongan de color rojo para levantar la mirada y posarla en Orochimaru para arremeter contra el cual empezo a esquivar todos sus ataques para luego darle una patada en la cara.

Kila se giro con una sola mano para luego lanzarse otra vez contra Orochimaru el cual esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad mientras se le unian Ume y Riku a atacarlo para que luego fueran mandados a distintas direcciones por algunos ataques de Orochimaru quien volvio a bloquear un ataque con su espada y el ataque venia de Ayumi la cual lo ataco con una baston, Hana por su parte lo fue atacando con sus puños suaves para cerrarle sus punto de chackra pero Orochimaru conocia todos los movimientos del clan hyuuga para que algun ataque le pudiera llegar asi que tuvo que darle una fuerte patada para hacerla extrellarse contra otro arbol mientras que se encargaba de Ayumi.

por la parte de los dos que estaban dentro de la serpiente de Orochimaru cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en como salir de adentro de esta serpiente para tener un poco de acción contra Orochimaru pero el que ya tuvo suficiente de esta serpiente era Ryu quien se puso su espada en su boca en la precencia de Hayashi y Menma el primer mencionado supo lo que iba a ser Ryu y no le gustaba para nada, Al momento en que Ryu se corto toda su piel se puso de color blanco mientras que sus ojos se pusieron rojo y empezo a mirar a todas parte su espada cuando la encontro la tomo para atravesar desde dentro a la serpiente la cual pego un enorme grito pero no termino ahi por que Ryu hizo un giro con su espada para darle un corte circular a la serpiente quien cayo muerta.

Orochimaru vio como una de sus invocaciones cayo muerta y vio como tres individuos salian desde el interior pero vio como la apariencia de Ryu habia cambiado mucho por que su color de piel se convirtio en el mismo que el suyo pero a diferencia de el era que su color de piel era natural cosa muy distinta a la de Ryu pero no pudo ver como el chico se lanzo con todo contra el asi que trato de bloquear algun ataque cosa que no pudo por que Hayashi tambien fue contra con lo cual no sabia como reaccionar por que solo habia venido por Sasuke y nada mas pero enfrentarse contra dos de que no tenia ninguna información le hacia aburrido.

"!MUERE SANIN DE LAS SERPIENTES¡"grito Ryu al momento en que el y Hayashi lo cortaban por la mitad para la sorpresa de los demas pero no vieron como un clon de tierra salia del suelo para luego abrir su boca y dejando salir a Orochimaru.

"oh al parecer me confie un poco peleando contra ustedes pero ahora veran de lo soy capaz niños por que pienso usar todo mi poder para vencerlos"les dijo Orochimaru para empezar a atacar salvajemente contra Ryu y Hayashi los cuales intentaban defenderse pero era en vano por que Orochimaru los ataco con fuerte golpes a los dos y haciendo que estos vayan a extrellarse contra dos arboles.

Kila quien se volvio a incorporar se lanzo contra Orochimaru pero este le habia dado una fuerte patada en la cara para luego bloquear un golpe de Menma y lanzarlo contra Riku quien tambien se habia lanzado para golpearlo pero en lugar de eso recibio el golpe de Menma haciendo que estos dos se molesten con el otro, mientras ellos se miraban Ume lo aprovecho para salta sobre sus cabezas para impulsarse y atacando desde el cielo a Orochimaru el cual se habia dado y le mando una patada con la cual Ume se sorprendio por que esa pierna juraria que se habia estirado para patearlo y hacer que este chocara contra un arbol pero cayendo sobre Ryu y Hayashi los cuales se habian levantado para caer de nuevo por la culpa de Ume.

Sakura al ver como todos se fueron contra Orochimaru tambien fue a atacarlo pero vio como Orochimaru la habia golpeado en el estomago cosa que Menma vio para ponerse igual que su hermana y lanzarse contra Orochimaru quien tambien esquivo todos sus ataques, Kila vio como su hermano le lanzaba golpes al sanin de las serpientes asi que se unio para que los dos tuvieran el mismo resultado siendo esquivados pero eso no fue todo por que dos clones de tierra habian aparecido detras de los hermanos namikaze para sujetarlos y levantar sus camisas para ver el sello que tenian como jinchurikis.

"interesante lo que tenemos aqui el sello que tienen todos los jinchurikis pero voy a tener que cerrarles ese acceso al chackra del Kyubi con esto **Gogyō Fūin** "dijo Orochimaru para que parte de su chackra aparescan en sus dedos para luego tocar los estomagos de Menma y Kila los cuales al sentir como parte de su chackra se cerraba para despues caer al suelo inconsientes.

"!KILA¡"gritaron Hayashi y Ayumi al ver como su compañera quedo inconsiente asi que los dos fueron por Orochimaru el cual les dio una fuerte patada a ambos pero vio como Hayashi puso su espada en el suelo para girar y lanzarse contra el nuevamente.

"vaya niño si que tienes muchas sorpresas quisiera saber como te llamas para recordarte un tiempo y luego experimentar con tu cuerpo"dijo Orochimaru cosa que Kila aun estando inconsiente escucho para despertar y atacarlo por la espalda mientras que Hayashi de frente.

"con gusto te dire mi nombre y espero que lo tengas grabado bien en mi nombre por que es Hayashi jun el cual te derrotara aqui"le contesto Hayashi a Orochimaru quien se preparo para atacarlo pero sintio como un gran corte detras de el que le hizo voltear pero de imediato se dio cuenta de su error por que Hayashi lo corto por la mitad otra vez.

todos buscaron con la mirada a Orochimaru pero no lo encontraron hasta que vieron como muchas bolas de fuego venian hacia ellos pero vieron como un chorro de agua que venia de la pocisión donde se encontraba Ume y Ryu los cuales tenian los sellos de mano de sus respectivos jutsus, Orochimaru fruncio el ceño por la interferencia de esos dos pero le sorprendio que pudieran hacer aquellos jutsus suiton cosa que le hizo interesarse en ellos dos pero no tenia confiarse contra ellos y mas especifico en Hayashi por como se movia con esa espada.

Hayashi salto hacia un arbol para ir por Orochimaru el cual se sumergio en el arbol asi provocando que Hayashi se detuviera para empezar a buscarlo pero sintio un potente golpe en su espalda lo que le hizo ascender hacia arriba para luego ser enviado al suelo por otro golpe de Orochimaru, Cuando Hayashi llego al suelo se tuvo que levantar pero no sin antes ser enterrado dejando su cabeza afuera para sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo dañado debajo de la tierra ocasionandole que le empezara salir sangre por su boca pero tambien gritar de dolor.

Riku busco a Orochimaru por todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlo hasta que volteo para encontrarselo y se tuvo que preguntar si este era un clon de tierra o el verdadero pero esa pregunta no fue respondida por que lo golpearon por la espalda otro clon de tierra de Orochimaru el cual salido de su escondite solo para ser cortado a la mitad por Ryu quien estaba esperando un buen rato pero vio que se trataba de otro clon de tierra cosa que le hizo enojar un monton, Cuando se dio cuenta que Orochimaru estaba sobre su cabeza fue demasiado tarde para responder por que Orochimaru lo empezo a pisotear muy fuerte ocasionado que su cabeza le duela solo para que luego fuera mandado a chocar contra uno de los arboles del bosque.

Ayumi la cual estaba escondida para sorprender a Orochimaru con un ataque sorpresa pero no le resulto por que este ya se habia percato de ella haciendo que ella se sorprenda por que Orochimaru le sostuvo la pierna para luego asotarla contra el suelo muchas veces para que empezara a sangrar, Hana fue en su ayuda pero fue obstruida por un clon de tierra de Orochimaru el cual la empezo a golpear sin compasion en todas partes de su cuerpo hasta que Ume uso su kawarimi para remplazarse con su compañera de equipo para empezar a bloquear y desviar golpes del clon de tierra.

Sakura tambien fue a ayudar a Ayumi pero solo recibio un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada en la cara dejandola fuera de combate, Kila escavo mucho para sacar a Hayashi de donde estaba que no se dio cuenta que Orochimaru estaba detras de ella lo cual hizo que fuera sujeta del cabello para luego ser golpeada en la espalda mientras que su sangre salia de la comisura de sus labios.

cuando Orochimaru se aburrio de golpear a Kila la tiro al aire para luego saltar y darle un fuerte golpe en su mandibula para que tambien la sujete de la pierna y usarla como sujeto de aterrizaje en el suelo, la cosa no quedo ahi por que Orochimaru empezo a esquivar golpes de Ume el cual los lanzaba con ira ciega y no pudo darse cuenta que un clon le dio un rodillazo en la espalda haciendolo gritar justo en ese momento Orochimaru tambien lo empezo a atacar junto con el clon provocandole un fuerte dolor a Ume.

cuando Orochimaru termino con Ume lo arrojo fuertemente contra un arbol y hacer que se chocara con el para que lo destrozara un poco para empezar a esquivar los ataques de Kila la cual intentaba acertarle un golpe pero todos eran bloqueados o desviados por Orochimaru quien sonrio para darle un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que Kila abra la boca para comerse un fuerte puñetazo de Orochimaru, Al momento en que Orochimaru iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Kila alguien la rescato para dejarla en el suelo y ese alguien era Hayashi quien tenia casi toda su ropa destruida pero solo dejando parte de su cota de malla solamente como su unica protección.

"Kila ¿estas bien?"pregunto Hayashi a su compañera de equipo quien abrio los ojos para verlo.

"si estoy bien Hayashi pero tengo curiosidad como saliste de ahi"respondio Kila a Hayashi quien la dejo en el suelo.

"eso fue gracias a Ryu quien me saco de ese agujero"dijo Hayashi para que Orochimaru vea a donde estaba antes enterrado para ver que no habia nadie pero eso le valio ser cortado una vez mas.

"maldición ya son muchas veces que lo corto por la mitad y no muere este bastardo"dijo Ryu muy cabreado para ver como Orochimaru salia otra vez de un clon.

"oh al parecer ustedes dos son muy interesantes para tener que matarlo cosa que seria un completo desperdicio pero igual como se que no van a estar de mi lado tendre que hacerlo"fue lo que dijo Orochimaru para que tanto Hayashi como Ryu fueran con todo contra el.

Orochimaru los estuvo entreteniendo un rato para saltar hacia atras y empezar a hundirse en la tierra para que Hayashi y Ryu saltaran a los arboles y asi planear algo cuando salga de su escondite pero rapidamente se acordaron que tambien puede salir de los arboles asi que clavaron sus espadas en los arboles en los cuales estaban para ponerse en el mango de sus espadas, Cuando Orochimaru se dejo ver este les dio una fuerte patada en sus quijadas a los dos haciendo que volaran hacia arriba para luego saltar hacia ellos y sujetar la parte trasera de sus cabezas para luego dejarse caer al suelo con sujetando las cabezas de Hayashi y Ryu para que estos se extrellaran contra el suelo y asi provocando que sangre salga de sus frentes.

"bueno yo ya termine con ustedes asi que mejor me voy adios niños kukukkuku"dijo Orochimaru para empezar a hundirse en la tierra.

 _"maldición no pude hacer nada contra ese bastardo maldita sea"_ se dijo mentalmente Hayashi pero Ryu tambien pensaba lo mismo mientras se levantaba.

Ryu le tendio la mano a Hayashi quien la acepto para levantarse del suelo y ir por su compañera que estaba inconsiente para ponerla en su espalda pero provocando unos ¿celos? de Kila quien miro eso asi que tuvo que voltear a otro lado por eso pero no espero que Hayashi tambien la cargara haciendo que se sonroje por el acto.

"¿que haces Hayashi?"pregunto Kila al mencionado quien la miro.

"no me digas que no viste que tenias una herida letal en tu pierna cuando te rescate ademas necesitamos algunos pergaminos para dirigirnos a la torre y acabar con este examen de una vez _aunque te le olvida que casi siempre resultas herida junto con Ayumi las cargo para que luego tu madre se haga cargo de ti_ "le respondio Hayashi a Kila pero pensando la ultima parte.

"oye Hayashi toma"dijo Ryu arrojandole un pergamino al mencionado quien lo tomo y vio que era el pergamino que necesitaban.

"gracias Ryu es el pergamino que necesitamos te debo una"agradecio Hayashi a Ryu quien levanto su pulgar.

"lo aceptare si no pierdes esos pergaminos por que tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarte en la tercera prueba"le dijo Ryu a Hayashi para luego marcharse mientras unas plumas blancas cayeran desde arriba y haciendo que todos en lugar se duerman.

cuando todos cayeron dormidos Dark con su mascara de lobo aparecio y fue por Kila para luego dejarla cerca de su hermano para que chackra apareciera en sus dedos y colocarlos donde estaba el sello que contenia al Kyubi para liberarlo de aquella tecnica de Orochimaru para despues empezar a ser sellos de manos y poner cada mano en el estomago de los dos hermanos namikaze, Al momento en que Dark vio como parte del chackra del Kyubi salia dejo parte de su chackra en los cuerpos de los anteriores jinchurikis para luego combinar los dos chackras del Kyubi en uno y sabia que uno de ellos se negaba a juntarse asi que tuvo que aumentar su poder hacia su poder real para que esa parte se asustara y poder juntarlo con el otro.

cuando lo logro se quito parte de su ropa para poner aquel chackra en su brazo derecho para que empieze a sentir como el chackra del Kyubi se mezclaba con el suyo y se pregunto si esto fue lo que sintieron Han y Roushi al convertirse en jinchurikis por que esto se sentia genial, Cuando esa sensación se fue Dark se paro para mirar a un arbol y se dirigio hacia a el para destruirlo con un solo puñetazo pero mostrando a un ser que se parecia a una planta el cual se sorprendio de que supiera que estaba ahi escondido.

"¿como supiste que **estaba escondido**?"pregunto el ser planta a Dark.

"facil soy como un sensor de chackra en movimiento ademas te le olvida que soy el Okami de la ira hombre planta"le respondio Dark al apodado hombre planta.

"no creas que por ser alguien de **rango X podras contra mi** "le dijo el hombre planta a Dark pero este solo tuvo que usar su velocidad real para llegar y golpearlo repetidamente para que despues lo arrojara al cielo y esperarlo con una patada.

"que estupido fuiste al decir eso por que tu no conoces realmente a los siete pecados maldito idiota asi que ve y dile a tus demas compañeros que si quieren al Kyubi tendran que enfrentarse contra los siete pecados para tenerlo y espero que te lo grabes bien en la cabeza que ninguno se pase de listo con nosotros o los mataremos entre todos para ponerles fin"le dijo Dark al hombre planta quien huyo del miedo.

Dark sintio como desaparecia y aparecia en la torre de los examenes chunin pero se saco su mascara rapidamente para ver a sus alumno quienes lo vieron y le saludaron para luego voltearse a ver como las chicas entraban con algunas heridas leves.

"hola Dark-san"saludo Erza a Dark quien le devolvio el saludo.

"al parecer todos ustedes pasaron la segunda prueba pero ahora tendran que descansar hasta que todos los demas ninjas de las otras aldeas"dijo Dark a todos para que fueran a caminar pero Erza habia agarrado a Naruto del brazo para llevarlo por ahi mientras que Laxus iba afuera pero no sin antes decirle a su sensei que iba a ver si Ryu o Hayashi cosiguieron sus pergaminos por que se queria enfrentar otra vez a ellos dos.

cuando Laxus salio de la torre se metio nuevamente al bosque para ir por algun idiota que deseara pelear contra el para estar casi en las mismas condiciones que a los que queria enfrentar, Dark salio despues de Laxus para dirigirse por donde habia aparecido otra vez el olor de Orochimaru para que le dijera a la fuerza donde estaban su cuñado y su hija adoptiva por que ya deseaba mucho tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente ademas le iba a mostrar a Orochimaru de lo que era capaz cuando estaba realmente enojado y tambien por que tenia titulo del Okami de la ira.

mientras que los dos se fueron podemos ver como Erza y Naruto se detuvieron en un pasillo para que hablaran un poco sobre lo que dijo Naruto antes de empezar la primera prueba pero este iba a decir algo pero no pudo por que Erza le sujeto de su chaqueta negra en las mangas mientras que todo lo demas era de color rojo junto con el simbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda, Pero dejando eso de lado Erza habia tomado del cuello de su chaqueta para atraerlo hacia el para besarlo en los labios dejando a Naruto con los ojos abierto por eso pero corespondio el beso de Erza tomandola de la cintura y atraerla a el para que ella pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para apasionar mas el beso.

cuando se separaron los dos se sonrojaron para mirar hacia otro lado pero sonriendo por esto mientras eran vistos cuatro personas y estas eran Kenichi, Kisara, Kanna y Sarada quienes se reian en voz baja pero la sensei de Erza le daba felicitaciones desde el fondo de su corazón por lo que hizo su alumnas.

"Naruto-kun ¿te pareceria tener una cita despues de estos examenes chunin?"pregunto Erza a Naruto mientras se ruborizaba completamente.

"claro Erza-chan cuando terminen estos examenes tendremos nuestra cita aunque en parte quisiera enfrentarme a ti en estos examenes pero al que mas deseo enfrentar es a Laxus o incluso a Kenichi por que nunca hemos tenido una pelea individual entre nosotros"le respondio Naruto mientras besaba la mejilla izquierda de Erza quien se puso como el cabello de los dos.

Kenichi desde donde estaba escucho lo que dijo su amigo y se acordo que nunca se habian enfrentado en una pelea uno contra uno asi que ahora tenia una meta mas en estos examanes derrotar a sus dos amigos para luego pelear contra su sensei, Kisara escucho como los puños de Kenichi se apretaban muy fuerte asi que lo miro y vio que tenia una mirada de decidido cosa que le hizo sonreir por que era la primera vez que veia esa mirada de Kenichi despues de mucho tiempo.

 **(con Dark)**

vemos como Dark estaba viendo desde la parte superior de un arbol a Orochimaru hablando con aquela mujer Anko que conocio el dia que le dio a su equipo genin ademas veia que ella estaba muy enojada mientras se tocaba una parte detras del hombro izquierdo, Orochimaru veia como su ex-estudiante se tocaba donde le habia colocado aquel sello de maldición que tenia tambien el hermano de Itachi cosa que le hizo sonreir por ello pero quiso jugar con la carta de los alumnos de Anko un rato para ver su reacción.

"¿dime Anko-chan como se siente tener a un equipo genin contigo?"pregunto Orochimaru a Anko quien abrio los ojos por esa pregunta y espero que no les haya eso nada a sus genin o sino se las haria pagar caro.

"a ti no te importa pero te juro que si les hiciste algo me las pagaras me escuchaste Orochimaru"le respondio Anko a su ex-sensei quien sonrio cosa que le hizo a Anko poner enojada.

"claro que les hice algo Anko-chan por que deje a cada uno de ellos muy herido en especial ese chico que tiene el mismo color de pelo que tu si no me acuerdo mal el nombre que gritaron tus otros dos estudiantes fue Ume"dijo Orochimaru a Anko quien abrio los ojos por saber que les paso a sus estudiantes cosa que la enfurecio mas de lo normal.

"tu maldito me las pagaras por haber lastimado a mis estudiantes"contesto Anko para empezar a arrojarle golpes al azar a Orochimaru quien los equivaba con mucha facilidad.

Orochimaru no tuvo que hacer mucho por que solo le dio un rodillazo y un golpe en su nuca para dejarla inconsiente asi que se dispuso a irse hasta que delante de el aparecio Dark cosa que no se esperaba para nada, Dark miro a Anko y creo un clon de sombra para que este dejara a Anko en un lugar seguro mientras que el se encargaba de Orochimaru quien penso en algun plan para escapar pero no se le ocurria ninguno asi que trato de dar un paso hacia atras pero escucho como Dark dijo algo que le dejo la piel de gallina.

"dime donde esta Tayuya y Kimimaru kaguya o atente a las consecuencias Orochimaru"le dijo Dark con mucho enojo a Orochimaru el cual se asusto un poco pero trato de desaparecerlo.

"no creas que tu alguien de rango S me hara decirlo Okami shonin de iwa"le contesto Orochimaru a Dark quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago cosa que le hizo escupir un poco de saliva de su boca.

"quien dijo que mi rango era S mi verdadero rango es el X por que soy el Okami de la ira de los siete pecados y mas encima soy su ex-lider"le dijo Dark a Orochimaru quien no le creyo hasta que vio la mascara de lobo que solo tenia el pecado de la ira del grupo mas peligroso de la historia ninja ademas de ser los mas poderosos.

 _"maldición justo hoy tenia que toparme con uno de los siete pecados los cuales estan a un nivel mas alla que algun otro ninja nisiquiera yo, Jiraiya y Tsunade podriamos contra ellos hasta sarutobi-sensei podria contra alguno maldita sea juro que me arrepiento de haber tomado a Tayuya de uno de eso pecados"_ se dijo Orochimaru a el mismo en su cabeza.

"¿vas a decirme donde estan mi hija y mi cuñado Orochimaru o te tendre que hacer lo mismo que tu colega Danzō shimura?"pregunto Dark a Orochimaru quien ahora sabia por que no le llegaba nada de su socio cosa que le hizo enojar.

"no te lo pienso decir por que primero tendras que matarme"le respondio Orochimaru al momento que vio la sonrisa de Dark lo que le hizo tragar.

"que bueno que lo dijiste por que era lo que tenia planeado hacer desde el pricipio ademas quieron estirar los musculos de mi verdadera fuerza sanin de las serpientes"le dijo Dark al momento en que dejaba libre su fuerza normal a la real cosa que le hizo crecer los musculos completamente y hacer que Orochimaru empieze a sudar.

Dark le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Orochimaru quien sintio toda la fuerza del golpe y haciendo que vuele encima del bosque para vea como Dark aparece frente a el y le diera otro puñetazo que le hizo caer fuertemente al suelo pero rompiendo unas cuantas ramas en el proceso, Cuando toco suelo Orochimaru se trato de levantar pero le fue impossible por que Dark volvio aparecer frente a el para tomarlo del pelo y hacer que lo mire a los ojos para luego darle una golpiza brutal en el rostro a Orochimaru quien empezo a pedir que pare pero esas suplicas cayeron en oidos sordos por que Dark le siguio dando una golpiza en la cara.

"¿piensas decirme donde se encuentra mi hija Orochimaru?"pregunto Dark mientras paraba un momento para saber la respuesta de Orochimaru.

"no pero toma esto"respondio Orochimaru a Dark quien vio como algo pegajoso salia de la boca de Orochimaru y le llego a la cara asi no tuvo mas opción que soltarlo para quitarse esta cosa.

Orochimaru aprovecho eso para escapar del lugar al momento en que Dark se quito aquella cosa de la cara y ver que Orochimaru escapo asi que no tuvo mas remedio que irse para desquitarse por no haberle sacado información que queria, Cuando dejo el lugar alguien mas aparecio en el sitio era un sujeto que tenia ropa muy antigua encima pero este sujeto sonrio por la demostración de fuerza que mostro Dark.

"ya veo como es tu fuerza real Dark pero me pregunto si tu y tu alumno que firmo el contrato del clan Okami podran contrami y mis compañeros aunque la respuesta se sabra cuando llege el momento indicado hasta entonces estare esperando o tal vez aparesca en la tercera parte de los examenes chunin para divertirnos jajajaja"dijo el sujeto quien tenia la misma voz que habia controlado el cuerpo de Naruto aquella vez con Ultear.

 **(tres dias despues)**

vemos como Hayashi llevaba a sus dos compañeras de equipo sobre sus hombros pero se notaba que tenia muchas heridas encima de el por tener que protegerlas y esconderlas de los otros ninjas que venian por sus pergaminos cosa que le costo todas estas heridas que tenia encima, Cuando por fin vio la torre apresuro el paso hasta ella para tomar un descanso pero no pudo continuar por que aparecieron muchos equipos genins alrededor cosa que le hizo maldecir su suerte pero algo le hizo enojar mucho.

"oigan miren el trae a unas hermosas chicas y una de ellas es la hija del yodaime Hokage que les parece si lo matamos y nos divertimos con ella un rato"dijo un ninja perteneciente de kusagakure para que los demas se vean y asientan pero provocando un enorme enojo en Hayashi.

"no voy a dejar que les pongan una mano encima me escucharon imbeciles el que lo intente lo matare con mis propias manos"les dijo Hayashi a todos los genins que sonrieron.

"no creas que tu solo podras contra nosotros idiota por que te vamos a pulverizar entre todos jajajajaj"le contesto otro genin de amegakure para hacer que todos los demas se lancen contra Hayashi quien dejo a sus compañeras en el suelo para empezar a defenderse y contratacar.

el primero en darle un golpe a Hayashi fue el compañero del que habia dicho la cosa de divertirse con las chicas para que despues le siguieran los demas atacando brutalmente a Hayashi quien empezaba a sentir el dolor que le causaban todos estos malditos ademas de estar lastimado no ayudaba de nada, Cuando uno de ellos empezo a atacarlo con kunai para causarle otra herida a Hayashi quien grito de dolor por ese corte en la espalda donde tenia un monton de heridas ya hechas por cuidar a sus compañeras y proteger los pergaminos pero no se espero que alguno de ellos lo atacara en el estomago para causarle que vomite sangre por su boca.

"vaya este tipo ya tenia heridas en el que genial asi tenemos mas ventaja jajaja"dijo unos de los genin de amegakure para que los demas empiecen a atacarlo en las partes afectadas a Hayashi quien cayo al suelo por el enorme dolor que le causaban los ataques de estos malditos que tenian una sonrisa en sus rostros hasta que a uno sele ocurrio una idea.

"oigan ¿que les parece si nos divertimos con ellas a la vista de el?"pregunto el genin tambien proviniente de amegakure para que los demas sonrian pero haciendo que Hayashi abra los ojos y se intento levantar pero se lo impidieron dos genin de kusagakure.

"si eso es genial que bueno que se le ocurrio vamos a divertinos ustedes dos sujetenlo para que nos divirtamos para despues cambiar jajaja"respondio el ninja de kusagakure para que sus compañeros asientan.

"no lo hagan maldita sea o les juro que los matare"les dijo Hayashi a los ninjas que venian de kusa y ame pero esto le valio una patada en la cara haciendo que le empiece a salir sangre de su frente.

"tu callate idiota tu no nos dices que hacer ademas queremos saber como sabra la hija del yodaime Hokage jajajaja"le contesto el genin de kusa a Hayashi quien intento safarse de los compañeros de este.

los dos compañeros del aquel ninja de kusa obligaron a Hayashi a mirar como iban a empezar con sus compañeras intento mucho safarse de estos dos pero no podia por que cada vez le apretaban las heridas causandole que grite adema tuvieron que sujetarle la cabeza para hacerle mirar aquello, Cuando el ninja de kusa y los de ame estaban por sacarles la prenda inferior a Kila y Ayumi alguien les habia cortado la cabeza a los dos ninjas de ame mientras que otro liberaba a Hayashi socando las cabezas haciendo que exploten en pedazos.

"oye Hayashi como te dejas vencer por estos debiluchos"le dijo un Ryu con unas pocas heridas al mencionado quien miro hacia arriba y ver a Laxus el cual lo miraba.

"estoy de acuerdo con Ryu como te puedes dejar derrotar contra estos idiotas"le dijo Laxus a Hayashi quien se levanto para mirar a esos dos imbeciles.

"bien tal vez tengan razón pero que podia hacer si tenia muchas heridas en mi eh ademas si me lo permiten quiero matar a esos dos por lo que dijeron sobre Kila y Ayumi"contesto Hayashi para sacar su espada y ir contra los ninjas que quedaban de kusa y ame quienes rogaron por su piedad pero lo unico que recibieron fue su muerte a manos de Hayashi quien los corto a la mitad.

cuando termino puso otra vez la parte de la ropa de sus compañeras en su lugar para luego recogerlas y ponerlas en sus hombros para asi ponerse en marcha a la torre un poco seguido de Laxus y Ryu quienes le dijero que ellos habian terminado hace un rato cosa que puso un poco de duda a Hayashi quien les pregunto cuando terminaron el segundo examen y el primero en responder fue Laxus quien le dijo que habia el junto con sus amigos terminaron el primer dia, por la parte de Ryu le habia dicho que el junto con sus compañeros habian terminado ayer pero queria seguir peleando hasta que llegara a la torre y justo hoy unas horas antes se habia encontrado con Laxus para que los dos vinieran a ver donde estaba y que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarlo un poco con esos debiluchos.

justo cuando llegaron a la torre Laxus y Ryu se despidieron para entrar en ella pero no sin antes decirle a Hayashi que no se atreva a perder contra nadie en el tercer examen hasta que se enfrenten cosa que Hayashi les dijo que no crean que iba a perder facilmente contra alguien por que todavia necesitaba vencerlos a ellos, Cuando Hayashi entro a la torre dejo a sus compañeras en el suelo para empezar a sacar los dos pergaminos que tenian y empezar a abrirlos para que de esto saliera un humo de ellos y revelar a Kushina quien miro a Hayashi para luego mirar a su hija y su otra estudiante.

"¿que les paso a mi hija y a tu otra compañera Hayashi?"pregunto Kushina a su estudiante quien suspiro.

"en el primer dia del examen nos enfrentamos a Orochimaru el sanin de las serpientes dejo un poco mal heridas a Kila y Ayumi pero cortandole parte de su chackra con el Kyubi eso es todo"le respondio Hayashi mientras se disponia a marcharse pero fue detuvido por Kushina quien lo miraba friamente.

"crees que te voy a creer eso Hayashi tu solo eres el hijo de una prostituta nada mas pero a la diferencia de Kila-chan y Ayumi es que ellas son nacidas de personas que no vienen de la zona roja de la aldea a comparación de ti"le dijo Kushina a Hayashi quien se enojo estaba a apunto de decirle unas cuantas verdades a su sensei pero fue detenido por una voz que le grito a Kushina.

"!NO TE CREAS KUSHINA QUE HAYASHI POR SER ALGUIEN NACIDO DE UNA PROSTITUTA VA A SER PEOR QUE UNO DE TUS HIJOS ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO TRATES DE DECIRLE QUE SE DEJE PERDER CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO ESE ESTUPIDO UCHIHA O LOS OTROS HEREDEROS DE SUS CLANES ME ESCUCHASTE¡"le grito una voz a Kushina quien volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio que se trataba de Dark quien tenia un semblante de enojo en su cara.

"yo estoy con Dark-san Kushina-sama Hayashi a demostrado mejor que cualquier otro genin junto con los alumnos de Dark-san como el de los demas asi que no intente manipular algo para favorecer a alguien"le dijo un Kazama que aparecio detras de Dark junto con Anko y Zabuki.

"yo espero lo mismo Kushina-san "dijo una Kanna que aparecia delante de Kushina.

"oye Hayashi ven conmigo para sanar un poco tus heridas y puedas descansar hasta mañana" le dijo Dark a Hayashi quien asintio para ir con el mientras dejaba a Kushina sola en el lugar.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

vemos en una habitación de la torre a la familia namikaze viendo a Kila quien se acaba de despertar para mirar hacia todos lados y encontrar a sus padres como a su hermano pero no encontraba a Ayumi ni a Hayashi en la habitación asi que volteo a ver a su madre quien le sonreia.

"kaa-san ¿donde estan Ayumi y Hayashi por que no estan conmigo?"pregunto Kila a su madre quien puso una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su otro estudiante igual que su padre y hermano.

"Ayumi esta bien ella esta en el comedor comiendo un poco para tener algo de fuerzas para mas adelante Kila-chan no te preocupes por ella"le respondio Minato en lugar de su esposa.

"¿y Hayashi donde esta?"pregunto Kila para saber donde se encontraba su otro compañero de equipo.

"no tienes que preocuparte hermana ese tonto esta muy herido como para que pueda seguir en los examenes ademas tou-san lo saco de tu equipo para que no participe en los examenes"le respondio Menma a su hermana quien abrio los ojos al escuchar que Hayashi ya no estaba en el mismo equipo que ella pero la cosa que le hizo reaccionar fue que el se encontraba muy herido asi que salio de la cama para ir a buscarlo cosa que alarmo a su familia.

Kila fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañera de equipo para preguntarle donde estaba Hayashi por que queria ver como se encontraba ademas que no queria creerle a sus padres por que ninguno de ellos conocia a Hayashi realmente, Cuando Kila encontro a Ayumi le pregunto donde se encontraba Hayashi cosa que Ayumi le respondio que estaba en la parte de abajo de la torre y que estaba siendo atendido por Dark junto con Naruto por que eran los unicos con ninjutsu medico en toda la torre.

Kila fue hacia la parte de abajo de la torre para ver como se encontraba su compañero de equipo por que no queria creerle a sus padres ni a su hermano ademas ella conocia mas a Hayashi que ellos pero el quien lo conocia de mas tiempo era Riku quien estaba afuera de la habitación esperando una señal de su amigo hasta que vio a Kila viniendo aca y no tuvo mas remedio que taparle el paso.

"¿por que me detienes Riku?"pregunto Kila al amigo de Riku quien la tomo del brazo para llevarla a un lugar para hablar en privado.

"lo siento namikaze pero Hayashi no quiere verte a ti ni a tu familia cerca de el por lo que dijo tu madre sobre la suya asi que basicamente el te odia junto con tu familia aunque a la unica con la que hablaria seria con Ayumi y los demas pero si se trata de ti no lo hara asi que no intentes hablarle nunca mas"le respondio Riku a Kila quien abrio los ojos por saber que su madre tenia que ver en esto cosa que la molesto mucho.

"a mi no me importa que si no me quiere ver voy a intertar ganarme su confianza aunque me cueste el resto de mi vida Hayashi es mi compañero y eso nadie la va a cambiar nisiquiera el o mi familia me escuchaste Riku"le dijo Kila al mejor amigo de Hayashi quien suspiro.

"si quieres recuperar su confianza de verdad demuestrale que te la mereces aunque tu no sabrias por lo que tuvo que pasar el o los demas hasta tu ex-hermano Naruto con el cual confirme que ya no tiene la misma sangre que tu familia ademas Dark-san me menciono que cuando lo estaba sanando es que el tuvo mucha ayuda de Ryu y Laxus por su determinación de pelear contra ellos cosa que me parecio bueno por que hace mucho tiempo que no veo eso en Hayashi y espero que lo apoyes en la tercera prueba Kila"le contesto Riku a Kila quien mostro una mirada de determinación con Hayashi para tener su confianza otra vez.

"oiga Dark-san aqui traigo un poco de comida para Hayashi junto con lo que me pidio que trajera"escucho Kila la voz de Ayumi para ir a la habitación y entrar con ella pero a la siga de Riku.

"gracia Ayumi solo dile a Riku que abra la puerta para que dejes la comida y lo que te pedi"le contesto Dark desde el otro lado a Ayumi quien miro a Riku el cual abrio la puerta.

cuando la puerta se abrio Kila pudo ver como su compañero estaba tendido en la cama con unas cuantas vendas por su cuerpo y la parte de su cabeza lo estaba tambien pero esa parte estaba siendo atendida por Naruto quien estaba aplicando un poco de chackra medico para detener un rato la hemoragia, Kila se acerco un poco pero fue detenida por Riku quien le hizo el gesto de mantenerse callada para mostrarle una parte donde se podia esconder un rato para hablar a solas con Hayashi.

"oiga Dark-san solicitaron a todos que estaban en la torre para hablar sobre la tercera prueba que se iba a tomar"le informo un Ume que estaba parado en la puerta a Dark quien miro un rato a Hayashi el cual abrio los ojos.

"bueno vamos pero por ahora no podras pelear a menos que te vaya a tocar pelear Hayashi asi que preocura cuidar si eso llega a pasar"le dijo Dark a Hayashi quien asintio para tomar su ropa y ponersela.

"oye Hayashi ¿podrias esperar unos minutos?"pregunto Riku a su amigo quien lo miro.

"esta bien pero que no sea mucho por que quiero ver las peleas hasta cuando llege la mia" respondio Hayashi a Riku quien asintio.

"vamos a ganarte un poco de tiempo Hayashi para que lleges asi que no te preocupes"le dijo Naruto a Hayashi.

"gracias Naruto"agradecio Hayashi a Naruto quien sonrio para retirarse con los demas y dejando a los amigos en la habitación.

cuando todos se fueron Hayashi miro a su amigo para empezar a hablar pero este le hizo una seña que cerrara los ojos un rato y que mirara para la cama donde estaba siendo atendido Hayashi suspiro por eso pero no tuvo mas remedio por que queria saber de que queria hablar Riku, al momento en que Hayashi se dio la vuelta Riku saco rapidamente a Kila en donde la dejo escondida para luego ir a la puerta y decirle con una seña que tenia un rato para hablar y ir a donde iban a estar todos reunidos a lo que Kila asintio.

cuando Hayashi escucho la puerta cerrandose este de inmediato se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con quien no queria ver Kila la cual se acerco un poco a la puerta para evitar una huida de su compañero.

"¿que haces aqui Kila?"pregunto Hayashi a Kila quien lo miro.

"yo queria hablar un rato contigo Hayashi"le respondio Kila a Hayashi quien camino hacia la puerta pero como Kila le obstruia el paso la tuvo que tratar que apartarla pero ella puso mucha fuerza para no moverse.

"sal Kila no quiero hablar contigo para nada ademas ya no somos compañeros de equipo asi que no tenemos nada de que hablar"le dijo Hayashi a Kila quien no se movio de la puerta.

"no pienso mover hasta que hablemos Hayashi jun"le contesto Kila al mencionado quien se estaba enojando pero rapidamente se acordo de la ventana que estaba atras de el.

Hayashi salto hacia atras para salir por la ventana pero fue interceptado por Kila quien lo abrazo cosa que lo enojo mas asi que hizo un kawarimi con algo que estuviera en la habitación para abrir la puerta y retirarse pero se detuvo un momento para voltear para mirar un rato a Kila cosa que le hizo suspirar un poco.

"solo pienso decirte esto Kila si me toca pelear contra ti o tu hermano Menma voy a dar todo lo que tengo para ganar incluso si tengo que dar mi vida en ello asi que desde ahora tu eres mi enemiga junto con Ayumi pero a ella la puedo considerar una fiel compañera y no trates de hacer algo estupido como rendirte si te toca pelear contra mi por que te atacare antes de que lo hagas"le dijo Hayashi a Kila quien fue a donde estaba el pero este giro hacia la izquierda para esquivarla.

Kila puso una mano en el suelo para girar y salta hacia Hayashi quien estaba caminando que no se dio cuenta que Kila habia saltado hacia el otra vez asi que no se espero que le hiciera caer para luego voltearlo y mirarlo a los ojos directamente, Hayashi se molesto mucho por esto que hizo Kila pero tambien tuvo que gruñir por las heridas que todavia tenia pero cuando miro a los ojos de Kila se puso serio.

"quitate Kila ahor..."Hayashi no pudo continuar por que Kila puso sus labios en los suyos para callarlo pero esto provoco que Hayashi abriera los ojos por el beso que estaba recibiendo de Kila.

Hayashi trato de quitarse a Kila de encima pero ella profundiso el beso entrando su lengua en la boca de Hayashi quien se estaba enojando mas asi que puso poco de su fuerza en su puño derecho para golpearla en el estomago haciendo que Kila se separe de el pero tambien dejando a Hayashi levantarse.

"nunca vuelvas a hacerlo Kila no quiero relacionarme para nada con alguien de tu familia por lo que tu madre dijo sobre la mia asi que no vuelvas a hacerlo"le dijo Hayashi mientras se iba a donde estuvieran todos de la torre reunidos pero haciendo que Kila suelte una pequeña lagrima por su ojo izquierdo.

paso un rato para que Hayashi llegara junto con Kila al lugar los dos vieron como varios otros genin estaban en el lugar y pudieron notar que habian dos equipos de suna, otros dos equipos de iwa, uno de kiri y otro equipo de oto junto con otro de equipo perteneciente de kumo mientras que los demas eran de konoha los dos entraron pero sin darse cuenta su otra compañera habia aparecido detras de ellos para llevarlos hacia donde tenian que estar pero Hayashi y Kila suspiraron por que Ayumi nunca le importo que no fueran compañero por que los consideraba sus dos mejores amigos a los dos.

"bien como todos estan reunidos aqui voy a decir que como hay muchos de ustedes para la tercera parte de los examenes chunin asi que vamos a hacer lo siguiente vamos a hacer una preliminares para que queden ocho participantes para la tercera prueba"informo Minato a todos los genin presentes solo para que uno de los dos equipos de suna levantara la mano.

"Hokage-sama ¿por que tienen que ser ocho para la tercera prueba de los examenes?" pregunto el chico a Minato quien lo miro.

"bueno para responder a esa preguntas seria facil por que si todos fueran a participar en la tercera parte tendriamos que tomar unos cuantos dias para que terminaran los examenes asi que por esa razón deben ser ocho que pueden partcipar en los examenes"le respondio Minato al chico proviniente de suna.

"bien ahora es turno de presentarme mi nombre es Hayate gekko y voy a hacer su examinador en estas preliminares pero si me hacen el favor de mirar a mi izquierda podran ver una pantalla donde apareceran los nombres de quienes van a pelear y mientras que la pelea se esta desarrollando los demas pueden subir a las gradas para ver los combates hasta que llege el turno de alguno de ustedes para pelear"les explico el recien presentado Hayate gekko al momento en que aparecian tres personas a las cuales Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus quienes se prepararon para lanzarse pero vieron como su sensei les nego con la cabeza.

todos en el lugar pudieron ver a los tres sujeto que eran Kido Gyukusatsu junto con Hayate kaseki y Yuo quienes miraron hacia donde estaban los tres alumnos de Dark quienes se pusieron serios contra ellos en especial las chicas al verlos aqui, Hayashi junto con Ryu y Riku pudieron ver por primera vez a los que se enfrentaron Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus en kiri pero ellos no fueron los unicos por que los de kiri tambien se se sorprendieron por verlos a ellos aqui.

"oigan ¿me pueden decir que hacen aqui?"pregunto Dark a los tres quienes lo miraron.

"venimos a ver como mejoraron tus alumnos Okami para volver a pelear contra ellos despues solo eso ademas Yuo no se pudo contener mucho tiempo para ir por la sangre de tu alumno pelimarrón asi que no tuvimos mas remedio que seguirle"le dijo el kaseki a Dark quien asintio.

"aunque igual tendremos un poco de entretenimiento si vemos estos combates aunque yo quisiera enfretarme a ti Okami"dijo Kido a Dark quien lo encaro extrellando su cabeza con la de el y ocasionando que todos en el lugar se asusten por el instinto asesino que soltaban los dos.

"en algun momento nos vamos a enfrentar Kido pero hoy o por el momento no nos vamos a enfrentar"le contesto Dark a Kido quien lo miro desafiante hasta que tuvieron que ser separados por Hayate kaseki el cual no se vio afectado por los dos instintos asesinos que emanaban los dos.

"oigan que les parece si despues hablan de esto para que podamos ver los combates"sugirio el kaseki a los dos quienes asintieron para ir a tomar sus puestos.

"bueno empecemos con quienes empezaran el primer combate asi que les pido a todos los demas suban a los palcos para que puedan ver las peleas"dijo el tercer examinador a todos quienes se fueron a los laterales para que empezara el primer combate.

pasaron unos diez minutos que empezo el primer combate que era entre el heredero del clan uchiha contra alguien llamado Yoroi el cual solo estaba drenando un poco de su chackra cosa que no era mucha acción que digamos hasta Ryu casi de dormia junto con su padre por la pelea que hubo pero esto dejo como ganador al chico del mismo clan que Sarada, Cuando Kakashi se llevo a su estudiante para que la pantalla volviera poner los nombres del siguiente combate con el cual algunos quedaron sorprendidos por saber quienes se iban a enfrentar.

Hayashi jun contra Menma namikaze.

decia la pantalla cosa que dejo en parte a las compañeras de Hayashi sorprendidas pero a la vez preocupadas por la salud de su compañero pero por la parte del oponente este prometio matarlo al instante que comienze el combate, Los dos combatientes que iban a pelear bajaron a la zona de combate para verse a los ojos Menma se asusto un poco por la mirada que puso Hayashi en su rostro por que claramente decia que lo iba a matar asi que se puso en posición de pelea igual que Hayashi.

"¿los dos combatientes estan listos?"pregunto el examinador a los dos.

"hai/comience esto de una vez"respondieron Menma y Hayashi a la vez.

"bien entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo el gekko para que empezara la pelea.

Menma corrio hacia Hayashi quien tenia su espada en mano para empezar a atacar a Menma el cual recibio un pequeño corte pero no le importo por que le devolvio el ataque con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que Hayashi gruña un poco de dolor por el golpe de Menma, Hayashi sostuvo la mano de Menma con su brazo izquierdo para atacarlo con su espada que estaba en el brazo derecho y causandole una herida grave a Menma quien se enojo para volver a atacarlo con mucha rapidez cos sus puños a Hayashi quien los esquivaba todos los golpes de Menma por ya conocer los movimientos que siempre hacia en la academia.

Hayashi salto hacia detras de Menma para darle un fuerte corte en la espalda a Menma quien grito por el corte que recibio en su espalda pero no se espero que Hayashi le diera una patada causandole mas dolor en su espalda a el asi que tuvo que pasar a sus jutsu para atacarlo, Menma hizo una serie de sellos para voltear justo a tiempo por que Hayashi estaba listo para terminar con esto pero vio como Menma abrio un poco su boca para ver como fuego salia desde su boca quemandolo un poco pero tambien haciendo que comience a gritar por el dolor que le causaba las quemaduras.

"!HAYASHI¡"gritaron las compañeras del mencionado junto con los dos que se querian enfrentar a el pero el unico que no se imuto fue Riku por que en lugar de gritar apretaba sus manos por ver a su amigo siendo semi calcinado por ese jutsu de fuego.

"!AHORA TOMA ESTO **RASENGAN** ¡"grito Menma pronunciando el jutsu de su padre quien se sintio orgulloso por ver como su hijo progeso con aquel jutsu que impacto a Hayashi en el estomago causando que este se fuera a extrellar con una pared pero tambien causando que vomite un poco de sangre.

Hayashi se levanto y vio que el jutsu de fuego desaparecio asi que miro a donde estaban las vendas y vio que todas estaban destruidas asi que tambien se reviso la cabeza y noto que estaba igual cosa que decia que ahora se tendria que cuidar si no queria que esas heridas se abrieran, Menma fue al ataque otra vez contra Hayashi quien levanto la mirada y empezo a correr hacia Menma para luego saltar sobre el pero no se espero que este tuviera otro Rasengan en su mano para impactarlo contra el y mandadolo hacia arriba pero causando que sus dos heridas se abrieran.

cuando Hayashi casi llegaba al suelo fue recibido por una patada en la cara por Menma causandole tambien que se abriera su herida de su cabeza pero mandadolo a socar contra el suelo mientras se sostenia las heridas que tenia en su torso se levanto del suelo al momento en que el examinador viera como su espalda estaba sangrando asi que miro hacia su Hokage para ver que este negaba con la cabeza, Menma fue hacia Hayashi para empezar a golpearlo en la cara y en el estomago para que este fuera soltando salpicaduras de sangre por el suelo pero se estuvo cansando de recibir los debiles golpes de Menma para asi pasar al ataque por primero empezo con otro corte al torso de Menma quien grito por el dolor que le habia causado el aquel corte pero la cosa no se quedo ahi por que Hayashi se movio muy rapido para la vista de casi todos los demas menos a la de Dark, Kido, Hayate y los alumnos de Dark junto con Yuo por ya estar acostumbrados a ello.

Hayashi le dio una patada en la quijada a Menma para que este fuera mandado hacia arriba pero este se volteo para impulsarse con sus pies con la parte el techo para ir con un Rasengan en su mano derecha mientras que en la otra con un kunai para darle con alguna de ellas a Hayashi quien lo estaba esperando con su espada en posición de su propio estilo de kenjutsu, Cuando Menma se estaba acercando lanzo su kunai para solo para que este fuera cortado a la mitad por Hayashi pero no quedo tampoco ahi por que Menma vio como tambien le corto su brazo derecho y asi provocandole que tuviera una hemoragia en su brazo derecho pero eso no le detuvo para conectar su Rasengan en el estomago de Hayashi quien grito por sentir como aquella tecnica le diera de lleno en la parte donde tenia sus heridas.

el Rasengan de Menma mando a Hayashi a chocar contra la pared que estaba detras del examinador el cual fue a ver como se encontraba Hayashi y vio que estaba sangrando un monton asi que trato de parar el combate pero vio como la mano de Hayashi le sostuvo para mirarlo unos momento antes de decir.

"no trates hacerme perder por esta estupides por que todavia puedo continuar peleando"le dijo Hayashi al examinador quien lo miro.

"chico lo siento pero no puedes continuar peleando en estas condiciones asi que voy a declararte como perdedor lo siento"le contesto el examinador solo para que alguien le apretara el hombro asi que tuvo que voltear a ver y encontrarse con Kido.

"yo que tu no lo haria si no quieres que te mate por que si este chico todavia quiere seguir peleando es su decision no la tuya"le dijo Kido al examinador quien sintio como la fuerza de Kido le estaba por romper el hueso que tenia en el hombro.

"yo estoy de acuerdo con Kido esto es la decisión de Hayashi ademas no te le olvide que en una pelea pones a tu vida en juego sin importar el costo"dijo Dark desde donde estaba.

"esta bien no detendre el combate hasta que termine"contesto el examinador para que Kido quite su mano de su hombro para volver a su sitio junto con sus compañeros.

Hayashi sonrio para empezar a levantarse y arremeter de nuevo contra Menma quien se sorprendio de aquello y no se pudo dar cuenta como Hayashi le habia cortado un poco mas del brazo derecho para empezar a golpearlo repetidamente con sus patadas al momento en que Menma trataba de bloquear con su unico brazo que tenia pero le era imposible por que solo podia bloquear con sus dos brazo pero nunca tuvo que hacerlo con uno asi que estaba en problemas, Menma salto hacia atras para preparar y ir contra Hayashi quien iba a bloquear con su espada esta vez para asi ganar un poco de tiempo aunque no queria arriesgar mucho su espada en este combate por que la queria guardar para su combate contra Laxus o Ryu pero sabia si no la usaba podria significar que no podria enfrentarlos a los dos asi que puso toda su fe en su espada para ganar este combate.

cuando Menma se lanzo con su Rasengan contra Hayashi este bloqueo el ataque con su espada al momento en que chocaron la tecnica de Menma con la espada de Hayashi esta estuvo soportando todo el poder que tenia el Rasengan hasta cierto punto en que Hayashi escucho como algo se estaba rompiendo, Hayashi miro por el rabillo de su ojos para ver como su espada se estaba agrietando por la cantidad de poder que estaba soportando su espada cosa que le hizo preocupar por ella asi que la solto para que cayera y luego tomarla para asi causarle un corte critico a Menma al momento en que parte de su sangre salia de aquel corte.

al momento en que Menma cancelo su jutsu se volteo a mirar a Hayashi quien sostenia su espada mientras le dedicaba unas palabras para luego dejarla caer al suelo ´solo para que luego salte hacia atras para empezar una pelea con sus puños, Cuando Hayashi iba a terminar con Menma pudo notar como este formaba un Rasengan asi que le tomo la muñeca para hacer que el Rasengan vaya contra Menma quien se sorprendio de aquello igual que sus padres y hermana.

"espero que hayas disfrutado tus momentos en los examenes namikaze por que nuestro encuentro termina ahora"le dijo Hayashi al momento en que extrellaba el Rasengan en el estomago de Menma haciendo que este grite por sentir el poder de su Rasengan contra el.

cuando Hayashi solto la muñeca de Menma para hacer que este se fuera a extrellar contra la misma pared en la que el se extrello para ir a tomar su espada y correr con toda su velocidad contra Menma quien se trataba de levantar pero vio como una espada se clavaba en su estomago, Menma levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Hayashi el cual tenia su semblante desde que comenzo el combate y pudo notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Hayashi mientras bajaba la mirada para encontrarse con la espada de Hayashi clavada en su estomago.

"adios namikaze me diste la oportunidad de ir a la tercera parte de los examenes chunin para enfrentarme contra Ryu y Laxus cosa que sera lo unico que te agradecere"le dijo Hayashi al momento en que retiraba su espada fuertemente del estomago de Menma para que sangre saliera de su estomago.

todos los espectadores vieron como Menma cayo al suelo mientras que Hayashi levantaba su brazo derecho mientras sostenia su espada para luego mirar al examinador quien entendio la mirada asi que levanto sus brazos para declarar el combate terminado y otorgandole la victoria a Hayashi el cual sonrio para luego dejarse caer al suelo por culpa de sus heridas, Kila desde donde estaba salto junto con Ayumi y Riku para ir con Hayashi pero los padres de Kila pensaron que iba a ir a ver a su hermano asi que tambien saltaron pero les sorprendio que su hija fuera a ver a Hayashi el cual estaba se estaba desangrando.

Dark salto desde donde estaba para revisar a Hayashi junto con Naruto por que eran los unicos que sabian ninjutsu medico y cuando llegaron revisaron todas las heridas de Hayashi que tenia en su cuerpo, Dark junto con Naruto hicieron un clon de cada uno y ordenarles que llevaran a Hayashi al hospital para cuando terminaran aqui se encargarian de tratar sus heridas lo mas rapido posible.

algunos ninjas medicos llegaron para atender a Menma para luego llevarlo tambien al hospital para ser tratado mientras todos se dirigian a las gradas para ver que combate venia pero Kushina queria ir a ver a su hijo pero no podia por que queria ver como su hija ganaba su propio combate asi que se quedo para ver los siguientes combates, Todos volvieron a mirar la pantalla para saber que combate seguia y algunos cruzaron los dedos por que no querian enfrentarse contra algunos que estaban en la habitación cuando el tablero paro todos pudieron ver quienes seguian pero esto le hizo abrir los ojos a Dark por reconocer el segundo nombre.

Ryu hakuto momochi contra Iramet yakimoto.

Ryu sonrio para saltar al area de combate para esperar a su oponente la cual salto tambien a la zona de combate mientras Dark veia como la persona que estaba encapuchada se revelaba siendo una chica de pelo negro con unos ojos azules mientras su ropa consistia en una camisa roja con la banda ninja de sunagakure en la parte superior de su ropa mientras que la parte inferior era de color negro.

"!IRAMET ¿QUE HACES PARTICIPANDO EN LOS EXAMENES SI YO TODAVIA NO TE DOY EL ALTA PARA HACER COSAS DE NINJAS?¡"le pregunto Dark a la chica quien lo miro solo para saludarlo.

"hola Dark-sama y respondiendo a su pregunta el consejo me dijo que iba a poder participar en las cosas shinobis ademas quiero demostrarle todo lo que eh mejorado en este tiempo"le respondio la chica de nombre Iramet para que Dark se empiece a preocupar por el estado que le causara este combate en especial a su primogenito por que no sabe nada de su oponente.

"esta bien solo por esta vez te dejare que hagas lo que quieras pero esto estara puesto bajo tu responsabilidad Iramet"le dijo Dark mientras cerraba los ojos y haciendo que Iramet sonria por que esta vez tendra el permiso de la persona que mas respeta para pelear.

"Dark-kun ¿como conoces a la chica?"pregunto Zabuki a Dark para que Kanna tambien quiera saber igual que sus otros amigos.

"la segunda vez que estuve en suna me la encontre escapando de algunos anbus de la aldea por la parte peligrosa de su Kekkei genkai asi que la detuve para preguntarles a los anbu por que la perseguian y me respondieron que era por que ella habia escapado de su tratamiento semanal para controlar su Kekkei genkai pero tambien me dijeron que ella habia matado a ocho anbus por si sola asi que yo mismo le dije a mi sensei que era el sandaime Kazekage que me la dejara a mi cuidado y surpervisión cosa que acepto por que confiaba en mi"le respondio Dark a Zabuki quien se sorprendio de saber que aquella niña habia matado a ocho anbus de suna con ayuda de su Kekkei genkai pero todos que escucharon eso tambien les sorprendio.

"¿y en que se especializa ese Kekkei genkai que ella tiene?"pregunto otra vez Zabuki por querer tratar de ir a parar a su hijo pero este nisiquiera escucho lo que dijo su padre para concentrarse en su oponente.

"es casi igual al de Ryu pero la diferencia la sabras si trata de activarlo asi que le recomiendo al examinador que cuando vea que algun ojo de Iramet empiece a sangrar salga rapidamente de ahi si no quiere morir"respondio Dark a Zabuki quien se asusto asi que decidio ir a detener el encuentro pero alguien la detuvo y ese alguien era Laxus.

"si interfiere usted haria que Ryu se decepcione de usted Zabuki-san ademas el no solo quiere demostrarle algo a mi y Hayashi si no que quiere demostrarle a usted de lo que es capaz de hacer en una pelea"le dijo Laxus a Zabuki quien miro hacia su primogenito el cual tenia la misma mirada que su padre cuando se trataba de una pelea.

el examinador vio a Iramet para estar seguro de lo que dijo Dark y pudo ver como algo con ansias de sangre queria matar asi que le hizo caso a la advertencia para saltar hacia atras para asi iniciar la pelea, El primero en iniciar la pelea fue Ryu quien lanzaba muchos puñetazos a Iramet la cual los estaba esquivando pero algunos le pudieron darle en los brazos y en sus mejillas pero ella empezo a atacar tambien a Ryu quien empezaba a sonreir por los ataques que le lanzaba Iramet.

Ryu fue aumentando la velocidad de los golpes hacia Iramet la cual hizo lo mismo que su oponente para hacer que este se emocione mucho mas pero Zabuki se estaba preguntando por que su hijo no estaba usando su espada pero esa pregunta fue respondida cuando vio como Ryu desaparecia frente a Iramet la cual miraba hacia todos lados para que fuera atacada por la espada por un corte de espada de Ryu, Cuando Iramet avanzo unos metros se toco la herida para mirar su propia sangre la acerco a su boca para lamerla y hacer que Dark se sobresalte por eso Naruto miro a su sensei para ver que el estaba preocupado por lo que iba a venir asi que tambien miro a Iramet y se sorprendio por lo que vio.

Naruto vio como la piel de Iramet se ponia igual que a la de Ryu cuando se cortaba parte de la boca pero esto era algo diferente asi que opto por mirar hacia el examinador quien tenia la expresion de asustado en el rostro por que el desde donde estaba podia ver como sangre salia del ojo derecho de Iramet para luego saliera por el izquierdo, Ryu vio un poco extraño la apariencia de Iramet y penso si ella tenia una tecnica igual a la suya cuando se cortaba la boca para tener ese color de piel pero no se espero que Iramet apareciera a una velocidad inhumana para darle un puñetazo en el estomago y haciendo que se fuera a romper la pared de la entrada.

"!RYU¡"grito Zabuki quien iba a ir a ver a su hijo pero fue detenida por Dark quien la sujetaba con toda su fuerza.

"Zabuki no vayas o Iramet te intentara matar junto con Ryu aunque intentes usar a Kubikiribōchō para defenderte ella podra romperla asi que no vayas ademas Ryu parece que va a usar aquella tecnica en unos minutos"le dijo Dark a Zabuki quien lo miro para luego mirar a su hijo.

Ryu salio de los escombros para mirar directamente a Iramet quien tenia una expresion inexpresiva en su rostro al momento en que Ryu dio un paso Iramet aparecio delante de el para volver a golpearlo pero esta vez en la cara, Ryu esta vez salio de la zona de combate para empezar a pelear en los pasillos de la torre con Iramet mientras que la parte donde estaban los ninjas de otras aldeas junto con los de konoha veian como se mostraba otra pantalla la cual mostraba el combate que tenian Ryu junto con Iramet en la torre.

Iramet iba con la ventaja en el combate mientras hacia que Ryu solo se defendiera de los ataque que le daba los cuales eran muy fuertes ademas casi le rompian en una ocasión los brazos a Ryu quien empezaba a enojarse por que al principio el llevaba la delantera pero ahora eso era diferente cosa que le empezo a ser que sonria por la pelea, Ryu se dejo de juegos para empezar a contratacar a Iramet quien seguia con la misma expresión en el rostro pero siguio con el mismo patron de ataque contra Ryu el cual tambien empezaba a atacar con la misma velocidad a Iramet pero tambien casi la misma fuerza.

mientras los dos avanzaban con su pelea por los pasillos de la torre en la zona donde empezo la pelea podemos ver como Zabuki veia como su hijo llevaba casi pareja la pelea contra Iramet pero tambien vio que la misma se le empezaba a salir un poco mas de sangre por los ojos cosa que empezo a preocupar mas a Dark por la condicion de Iramet hasta la de su hijo, Laxus miraba pacientemente la pelea de Ryu como para pensar sobre como va a terminar Ryu despues de esta pelea ademas no se preocupaba por eso por que sabia que Ryu iba a ganar esta pelea por que el mismo prometio pasar este examen para enfretarse a el y Hayashi en la tercera parte del examen.

volviendo con los dos combatientes estos se estaban dando con toda su fuerza para dejar incapacitado al otro pero Iramet deseaba mas matar a Ryu pero sabia que este no se iba a dejar matar facilmente asi que tuvo que agarrarle uno de los brazos de Ryu para empezar a apretarlo con mucha fuerza cosa que Provoco soltara un leve gruñido, Cuando Iramet le iba a dar otro golpe a Ryu este aprovecho que ella le sujetaba el brazo para girar hacia atras y lograr que Iramet se sorprenda por primera vez para luego darle una patada en la cara para mandarla a destruir una de las habitaciones que habia en la torre y asi lograr tomar su espada para colocarsela en la boca y cortarse otra vez.

al momento en que Iramet salio de aquella habitación pudo ver como Ryu tenia su piel de color blanco con sus iris de color rojo y eso la sorprendio aun mas por aquello pero sabia que no podia dejarse sorprender facilmente asi que se lanzo contra Ryu quien hizo lo mismo que ella para empezar otra pelea de puños pero esta vez la ventaja era pareja por la fuerza que le daba esta apariencia a Ryu, Los dos se intercambiaron golpes entre si para que Ryu le diera un puñetazo en la cara a Iramet para mandarla contra otra habitación que estaba en la torre para luego llevar la pelea afuera de la misma y asi estar en un terreno mas libre que alli adentro.

Ryu fue el primero en conectar un golpe para que Iramet diera otro en la cara pero en dirección al bosque de la muerte para tener un poco mas de ventaja a su favor pero por la parte de Ryu este habia abierto los ojos justo a tiempo para agarrarse con una de las ramas del bosque, Cuando pudo localizar a Iramet esta estaba cargando todo lo que tenia en sus puños otra vez Ryu aprovecho que estaba en una rama de un arbol para empezar a girar hacia atras para asi conectar un fuerte rodillazo en el menton de Iramet quien fue mandada hacia arriba solo para que Ryu saltar desde la rama donde estaba para llegar contra Iramet la cual se agarro con una de las puntas de los arboles solo para recibir otro puñetazo de Ryu.

Iramet le empezo a dar un monton de puñetazos a Ryu quien se los daba tambien mientras sangraban un poco por la cara pero ninguno se estaba conteniendo en lo mas minimo ademas se podia notar una gran sonrisa de satisfación en el rostro de Ryu y Iramet por la pelea que estaban dando pero los sabian que no podian demorarse mucho por que querian llegar mas lejos en estos examenes, Ryu le lanzo un potente golpe a Iramet la cual lo bloqueo pero igual tuvo que saltar hacia atras para estar en otra punta de uno de los arboles asi que se preparo para volver al ataque contra Ryu quien salto hacia ella para empezar a pelear contra ella otra vez.

Ryu llevaba con mucha velocidad sus golpes contra Iramet la cual estaba tambien dando con la misma velocidad sus golpes para estar pareja con los de Ryu eso y que ella estaba guardando lo mejor para el final cosa que iba a usar ahora contra su oponente quien no se daba cuenta de lo que tramaba, Cuando Iramet vio el momento indicado para su arma secreta lo aprovecho y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a Ryu para mandarlo hacia el cielo para empezar a arrojarle un monton de shurikens pero eso no fue lo unico que eran por que tenian chackra Fuuton en ellas y estas pudieron darle muchos cortes en partes del cuerpo a Ryu quien gruñia poco por el dolor pero el tambien hizo unos sellos para soltar una bola de fuego.

al momento en que las shuriken lanzadas por Iramet tocaron la bola de fuego las shuriken empezaron a arder por el chackra Fuuton que tenia cosa que hizo a Ryu abrir los ojos asi que intento hacer algun jutsu Suiton para protegerse de aquellos shurikens pero no pudo por que las shurikens le habian cortado como tambien dejandole quemaduras en su piel, Cuando todas las shurikens pasaron por la piel de Ryu estas se dejaron caer pero una se incrusto en una parte del cuerpo de Ryu quien tomo la shuriken pero eso le costo un fuerte golpe descendente al suelo por parte de Iramet la cual sonrio por eso pero tambien le sujeto una de las piernas para ir por la espada de Ryu.

cuando Iramet tomo la espada de Ryu se la clavo en la espalda para oirlo gritar mientras parte de su sangre salia por su espalda mientras caian al suelo pero Ryu no se quedo con esa facilmente asi que empezo a darle codazos en las partes laterales del cuerpo de Iramet la cual empezo a escupir un poco de sangre por su boca, Al momento en que llegaron al suelo Iramet salto hacia atras para luego desaparecer entre el bosque mientras que Ryu se quitaba su espada de donde la tenia clavada y empezar a ser jutsus Katon pra incendiar parte del bosque para tener algo de vision para localizar a Iramet la cual estaba sumamente escondida entre los arboles como para notar que Ryu ya habia lanzado su jutsu de fuego y haciendo que ella vea humo cosa que la altero un poco.

"!VAMOS SAL DE TU ESCONDITE MALDITA QUE TE QUIERO DERROTAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA VER LA PELEA DE LAXUS Y LOS DEMAS POR QUE ME QUIERO ENFRENTAR A CUALQUIERA QUE SEA DEMASIADO FUERTE¡"grito Ryu mientras buscaba con la mirada la sombra de Iramet por ese entrenamiento que tuvo con su madre cuando tenia cinco años donde le dijo que la manera de localizar a un enemigo era por su sombra que se dejaba ver por la cualquier luz hasta la del fuego asi que usaria eso a su favor.

Ryu miro por todos lados que estaban rodeadas por el fuego hasta que pudo localizar la sombra de Iramet asi que salto hacia donde estaba ella y asi cortando el arbol en dos pero se llevo la sorpresa que ahi no estaba para nada Iramet la cual habia aparecido detras de el golpeandolo en la espalda ocasionando que Ryu grite pero que tambien vaya hacia adonde habia fuego que lo empezo a quemar, Iramet miraba como Ryu se estaba quemando y eso le causo que sonriera cosa que Ryu pudo notar asi que tuvo que usar un jutsu Suiton para sanarse de las quemaduras pero dejandole con partes de su ropa completamente quemada y dejandolo solo en su cota de malla como tambien unos pantaoles anbu de color grises.

Iramet cambio su sonrisa a una de frustración para volver al ataque contra Ryu el cual la esperaba con su espada para empezar a atacarla con ella y haciendo que esta empiece a gruñir por los cortes que le causaba Ryu pero luego sintio una apuñalada en el estomago haciendole vomitar sangre y haciendo que esta caiga sobre Ryu quien fue el que la apuñalo, Cuando Ryu saco la espada del estomago de Iramet esta cayo al suelo por el dolor asi que la levanto y la puso en su hombro para dirigirse a la torre pero al hacer eso le provoco que recibiera un fuerte rodillazo en donde estaba su corazón y provocando que el tambien vomite un poco de sangre.

al momento en que Ryu cayo al suelo este dejo caer a Iramet la cual estaba aplicando una poco de chackra medico en ella misma como para mirar a su oponente asi que cuando termino esta se levanto para tomar el pelo a Ryu quien tenia una mueca de dolor en su cara pero abrio los ojos para mirar a Iramet solo para ser enviado hacia donde estaba la torre, Cuando Ryu llego a una de las puertas se trato de levantar para esperar a Iramet quien venia corriendo hacia el cosa que espero con muchos animos asi que tuvo que pensar en una idea para vencerla y cosa que le llego rapido asi que la iba a poner en practica en esta idea.

Iramet cargo toda su fuerza para golpear a Ryu otra vez pero no se espero que este saltara pra hacer que rompa una de las puertas de la torre cosa que aprovecho Ryu para clavarle su espada en la espalda a Iramet quie volvio a vomitar sangre por su boca, Ryu sonrio un poco por tener en parte su venganza por lo que Iramet le hizo en el bosque pero esa no era su idea para derrotar asi a Iramet la cual le dio un cabezazo en la cara a Ryu quien se quejo por el dolor pero no quitaba su agarre de la espada y empezar a reunir chackra Katon en su espada solo para empezar a oir los gritos de Iramet.

"espero que disfrutes siendo quemada por dentro maldita por que esto recien empieza jajaj" dijo Ryu riendo pero no se espero que Iramet lo golpeara en los brazos y obligandolo a soltar su espada solo para que Iramet gire hacia atras de el para enviarlo hacia adentro de la torre para que chocara contra la pared donde se encontraba el examinador el cual recibio el cuerpo de Ryu y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

cuando Ryu se reincorporo no se espero que Iramet se fuera a clavar a la pared junto con el haciendole gritar por sentit como su interior estaba ardiendo por el chackra Katon que tenia su propia espada, Iramet empezo a golpear a Ryu en el rostro solo para que este tambien le empezara a golpearla en la cara para luego ambos se dieran un cabezazo causandoles que sus frentes comiencen a sangrar por la fuerza con la que se dieron.

Ryu rodeo la cintura de Iramet para tomar el mango de su espada para sacarla con toda la fuerza que tenia para posteriormente soltarla y asi cayendo al suelo junto con Iramet mientras se sujetaban sus estomagos los cuales estaba votando sangre por la herida que tenian, Cuando los dos se incorporaron empezaron a darse puñetazos a diestra y siniestra entre ellos hasta que Ryu cargo toda su fuerza en uno de sus puños para darle un golpe en el menton a Iramet para mandarla a extrellarse contra la parte de arriba asi salto hacia donde estaba ella para darle el ultimo golpe pero no se espero que ella tambien lo hiciera.

al momento en que los dos conectaron sus golpes entre ellos fueron mandados a socar contra el suelo y el techo del lugar haciendo que el examinador se levante desde donde estaba para mirar a Ryu como a Iramet intento dar un paso hacia ellos pero no lo hizo por que los dos se empezaron a ir contra el otro nuevamente haciendo que los dos se empiecen a encabronar contra el otro, Cuando los decidieron acabar con esto los dos preparon un fuerte golpe para terminar con esto y al momento en que sus puños conectaron contra la cara del otro uno de ellos cayo al suelo para dejar como ganador al otro y ese alguien que cayo al suelo fue Iramet para asi otorgarle la victoria a Ryu quien sonrio.

el examinador miro si Iramet podia seguir peleando pero se sorprendio cuando esta se levanto para agarrar parte de la cota de malla que tenia Ryu el cual tambien le sujeto de su ropa y listo con un puño para dejarla fuera de combate pero lo que ocurrio dejo sorprendidos a todos pero descorcertado a Ryu y la razón era simple es por que Iramet atrajo a Ryu hacia ella para besarlo al momento en que ella perdia su apariencia y caer al suelo.

"!GANADOR RYU HAKUTO MOMOCHI¡"grito el examinador el nombre del ganador quien luego cayo tambien al suelo por la cantidad de sangre que perdio pero tambien perdiendo su apariencia.

Dark salto desde donde estaba para sacar las dos ultimas semillas que tenia para darselas a su hijo primero para luego darle a Iramet y mientras lo hacia el equipo medico vino pero Dark los miro con cara de pocos amigos cosa que les hizo asustar al equipo medico.

"ustedes se atreven a tocar alguno y los mato por que Ryu es mi hijo mientras que Iramet es mi paciente y creanme que no queran ser asesinados por que ella toma ese estado con gente que ni conoce ni confia asi que vayanse de aqui ahora"les dijo Dark a los medicos que asintieron para irse del lugar.

Dark miro hacia atras para mirar como Ryu junto Iramet quienes se miraron para mirar a Dark quien solo los miraba pero luego de un rato Iramet se lanzo sobre Dark el cual tenia su pie delante de su cara para detenerla un rato, Ryu por su parte se empezo a revisar sus heridas las cuaes ya estaban sanadas asi que se dispuso a ir donde estaban los demas mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar con Iramet.

"Iramet volviste a perder la cordura otra vez ya con esto tendras que volver a pasar por aquella prueba para darte de verdad de alta"le dijo Dark a Iramet quien se desanimo por eso.

"¿que me paso esta vez Dark-sama?"pregunto Iramet a Dark mientras que Ryu se detenia un momento para voltear a mirar a la que habia sido su oponente.

"bueno eso no te lo contare yo si no contra quien combatiste mi hijo Ryu"le respondio Dark a Iramet quien miro a Ryu un momento para luego ir hacia el.

"que bueno por fin tendre a alguien mas que me cuente lo que paso yey"dijo Iramet feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Ryu y la agitaba con mucha velocidad.

"si que eres algo rara chica"le contesto Ryu a Iramet quien cambio de inmediato su expresion a una que daba miedo cosa que pudo asustar a la mitad que estaba en el lugar.

"llamame Iramet por favor"pidio Iramet a Ryu quien no mostro nada por eso.

"te pienso llamar por tu nombre cuando tengas mi respeto chica y solo se puede conseguir peleando contra mi jajajajaja"le contesto Ryu a Iramet quien inflo sus mejillas haciendo reir mas a Ryu.

"por si se preguntan como es que ella no se acuerda de lo que hizo es por que su Kekkei genkai esta en desarrollo en su cuerpo yo le pregunte al sandaime Kazekage si todos los que tenian esa linea de sangre les pasaba eso y me respondio que solo le pasaba a los que apenas lo estan desarrollando desde los tres años hacia adelante para que sepan asi les recomiendo a todos que no la intenten capturar para usarla como maquina de crias por que ellos son peores que los del clan kaguya al cual pertenece mi esposa Kanna y la demostración de ello es de lo que acaban de ver"les explico Dark a todos para que se sorprendan excepto los que ya sabian de ellos.

Dark fue a las gradas junto con Ryu y Iramet la cual seguia diciendole a Ryu que la llamara por su nombre pero esto no le hizo ni caso por que estaba mas concentrado en mirar a Laxus por que queria ver su combate para asi Laxus este en la fase final de los examenes, por la parte de Laxus este sonrio por como Ryu logro pasar a la siguiente fase y ahora solo tenia que esperar para la suya y asi estar con el y Hayashi en la tercera parte de los examenes.

el tablero volvio a girar los nombres para el siguiente combate solo para hacer que todos miraran el tablero con ansias excepto el perezoso del clan nara pero a los que tenian ganas de pelear tambien se pusieran contentos por las ansias ademas los que mas tenian ganas de pelear eran Naruto, Kenichi, Laxus y Lee pero sabian que tenian que esperar su turno para pelear asi que tuvieron que esperar hasta que el tablero se detuviera, Cuando el tablero paro todos vieron los nombre que aparecieron y a los que les pertenecian esos nombres sonrieron para empezar a tronarse los nudillos.

Kisara nanjo contra Kiba inuzuka

los dos bajaron de donde estaban para ponerse en posición de combate mientras esperaban a que el examinador por su parte Kiba sonrio mientras que su fiel compañero salia de su chaqueta y haciendo que Kisara se extrañe asi que miro al examinador para preguntarle sobre el perro.

"examinador-san ¿como el puede pelear con un perro?"pregunto Kisara al examinador.

"bueno es por que los miembros del clan inuzuka siempre pelean con perro asi que pelear con ellos esta permitido en los examenes"le respondio el examinador a Kisara mientras que sus compañeras de equipo miraban a su sensei igual que los alumnos de Dark.

"eso es verdad como un clan puede pelear con animales como compañeros se permite que aquellos animales puedan pelear"les explico Kanna a sus alumnas para aclarar sus dudas igual que a las de Shigure.

"espero que me puedas dar una buena pelea chico aunque no entiendo por que tienes un nombre de chica"le dijo Kiba a Kisara quien se quedo quieta un momento solo para las mujeres en la habitación se golpen en la frente por el estupido comentario de Kiba hasta los amigos de Kisara pusieron una expresion inexpresiba en sus rostros.

"esta muerto"dijeron todos los que conocian a Kisara por que eso era el mayor detonante para que ella atacara con mucha furia por confundirla con un chico.

"!COMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITO CARA DE PERRO YO NO SOY UN MALDITO CHICO SOY UNA CHICA ESO PUEDO SOPORTARLO DE SARADA PERO DE ALGUIEN MAS NO¡"le grito Kisara para ir a patear con mucha velocidad en ellas mientras que todos miraban a Sarada quien esta jugaba con sus dedos.

"es que aveces quiero practicar para bloquear y esquivar con ella pero como ella nunca me quiere ayudar le tengo que decir eso jejejeje"dijo Sarada mientras se avergonzaba.

por la parte del equipo del pobre alma que confundio a Kisara con un chico estos no sabian si dejar que su compañero y estudiante fuera masacrado por eso o ir a ayudarlo pero la pregunta les llego rapido por que Akamaru se habia escondido detras de las piernas de Kurenai asi que ella tomo al perro en sus brazos para empezar a acariciarlo, por la parte del dueño de Akamaru este empezaba a sentir como su cerebro empezaba le empezaba a doler por las patadas que Kisara le daba ademas la pelea nisiquiera habia empezado y ya estaba recibiendo una paliza.

cuando Kisara termino de darle tremenda paliza de patadas a Kiba esta se dirigio a donde estaban todos los demas para desquitandose con un poco con Sarada la cual solo pudo esquivar muy rapido si no queria morir por su amiga por, El examinador fue hacia donde se encontraba Kiba y vio que este estaba inconsiente asi que declaro a Kisara como la ganadora de este encuentro solo para que el tablero vuelva a girar mientras se llevaban a Kiba hacia la enfermeria de la torre.

el tablero se detuvo para detenerse para mostrar los siguientes que van a combatir y todos levantaron la ceja por eso por que vieron como Erza bajaba a la zona de combate para esperar a su oponente quien no se tardo en bajar tambien quien era un genin de kiri.

Erza scarlet contra Hakodo.

"¿los dos peleadores estan listos?"pregunto el examinador a los dos quienes se miraban.

"hai/hai"respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"entonces !HAJIME¡"dijo el examinador para que ambos se lanzaran a pelear contra el otro.

Erza le estaba dando un monton de golpes a Hakodo quien le dolia un poco los golpes de Erza por la razón de que ella estaba peleando con una armadura que cubria sus manos como para tratar de evitar que le doliera pero le era dificil pero el no se iba a dejar derrotar tan facilmente en estos examenes, Kanna estaba mirando como su alumna iba bien con la pelea pero todavia necesitaba mucho por aprender en una pelea aqui y cuando terminaran aqui la iba a entrenar lo mas duro posible pero por el momento le iba dejar pelear este combate.

Hakodo le empezo a dar con todo lo que tenia tambien a Erza la cual estaba lanzando muchos golpes contra Hakodo pero queria tener una pelea contra una de sus compañeras tambien hasta tambien queria pelear contra los chicos pero sabia que tenia que ganar este combate, Cuando Erza le dio un fuerte Puñetazo en el rostro a Hakodo y logrando que su cara tenga un poco de sangre en el rostro asi que siguio dandole puñetazos a Hakodo quien salto detras de ella para atacarla con un jutsu Suiton y logrando conectarle a Erza para ir a chocar contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

 **y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy asi que espero que les haya gustado algo con la peleas hasta yo me estuve pensando en las primeras peleas de los examenes chunin aunque en primera tenia una pelea pensada entre Naruto contra Ryu pero quise darle una pelea completamente sangrienta entre los dos pero quiero darle una pelea mas sangrienta en uno de mis arcos que tengo planeados que tienen que ver con aquella voz y la que mato a Mizuki como tambien con los pecados cosa que van a ser emocionantes se los aseguro.**

 **por cierto la cosa de Iramet la dejare en su decisión por que estara entre Ryu y Gaara como sus posibles parejas finales ademas pienso avanzar en la relación entre ellos despues del entrenamiento de dos años que tambien sera un gran arco donde casi todos iran a donde entrenaron Dark junto con los pecados para tener semejante poder que sobrepasa a los bijus pero estan por debajo de Hagoromo.**

 **por cierto cuando Naruto vuelve de ese entrenamiento de dos años con Jiraiya en el anime tiene un arco en eso o no por que me llena de intriga eso asi por que entre el arco de Akatsuki pienso cortar partes para darle protagonismo a los demas arcos junto con los personajes.**

 **ademas por ahi en la cosa de dos años de entrenamiento pienso empezar tambien con la relación entre Naruto y Mirajane pero tambien quiero darles un pequeño arco a Dark y Kanna para saber un poco mas de ellos asi espero que les guste mucho eso y con todo eso me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:gran pelea y entrenamiento.

nos encontramos en la torre del bosque de la muerte donde podemos ver como Erza estaba teniendo una buena pelea contra su oponente que venia de Kiri el cual estaba bloqueando muy bien los ataques todos los golpes de Erza pero algo le decia que ella no estaba usando todo lo que tenia todavia, Cuando Erza vio un pequeño descuido de su oponente tuvo que aprovecharlo al maximo para empezar a atacarlo con una espada que hizo aparecer sin que nadie tuviera la menor oportunidad para defenderse.

Kanna desde donde estaba podia ver como su alumna iba algo bien pero se pregunto hasta donde podria llegar contra alguien mucho mas fuerte que ella y hacerla usar todo su verdadero potencial cosa que noto desde su primer entrenamiento entre ella ademas Kisara y Sarada podrian entrenarse entre ellas por que sabia que las dos eran muy buenas entrenando entre si.

Erza estaba llevando un monton de ventaja en el combate por que su oponente nisiquiera sabia como defenderse contra alguien como Erza o alguno de otros ninjas que eran un poco extraños en pelear y como no conocia nada a esta chica ni su estilo de pelear le resultaba dificil, Al momento en que Hakodo salto hacia atras fue ahi donde cometio un error grave por que Erza ya habia estado esperando eso asi que fue rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba para darle un gran corte en la pierna provocando que Hakodo caiga al suelo solo para que se sostenga la pierna cortada que empezaba a sangrar.

"como Hakodo no podra continuar este combate declaro a Erza Scarlet como la ganadora de este encuentro"anuncio el examinador mientras que la ganadora se iba hacia donde estaban su equipo y amigos en especial cerca de Naruto cosa que molesto a Ultear.

todos los espectadores volvieron su atención al tablero para saber quien iba a ir ahora algunos de los que no habian combatido todavia suplico que no le tocara contra alguno de los que estaban al otro lado del zona de combate, Cuando el tablero se detuvo todos pudieron ver que el siguiente combate les iba a decir que este podria ser un grandioso combate que podrian ver por lo menos una vez.

Kenichi Shirahama contra Rock Lee.

los dos combatientes bajaron a la zona de combate pero antes de tomar posiciones fueron hasta el otro para socar los puños en forma de respeto para luego dirigirse a sus puestos y ponerse en posición de combate, El examinador no tuvo que preguntar para iniciar la razón era por que sabia que estaban listos y lo unico que hizo fue bajar la mano para que iniciara esta pelea la cual no tardo mucho por que Kenichi fue de inmediato al ataque contra Lee quien empezo a deferderse a la misma velocidad con la que Kenichi le enviaba los golpes.

Kenichi iba a una buena velocidad de ataque pero sabia que Lee guardaba algun secreto mas bajo la manga que no sea sus pesos que tenia en la piernas y iba hacer que se le mostrara todo su poder en esta pelea aunque tuviera que usar trucos bajos para hacerlo por que queria pelear con todo que tenia para demostrar en estos examenes chunin, Lee por su parte estaba llendo casi bien pero queria mostrar un poco mas de lo que podia contra Kenichi por que lo consideraba un gran rival por como lo derroto en aquella carrera que hicieron hace meses atras.

los dos saltaron hacia atras para prepararse otra vez pero lo que hicieron dejo casi sorprendidos a todos por ver como los dos se estaban sacando uno pesos de las piernas en el caso de Lee pero en Kenichi este se estaba sacando todos los pesos que tenia encima haciendo que todos miren al sensei de Kenichi, Dark noto las miradas pero no les presto importacia para nada por que queria ver cuanto habia progresado Kenichi en este tiempo con esos pesos encima los cuales estaban en docientos cada uno haciendo sonreir mucho a Dark por que esa la misma cantidad que estaban usando Naruto y Laxus.

"vaya Kenichi-san tu si me impresionas por todo el peso que tenias encima"le dijo Lee al momento en que le arrojaba una patada voladora a Kenichi quien la bloqueo con una mano.

"ni que lo digas Lee-san pero este no es todo mi poder asi que esperate para cuando lo veas" le contesto Kenichi a Lee para enviarle un rapido puñetazo en la barbilla a Lee.

"bien entonces mejor usar mis puertas internas contra ti Kenichi"le dijo Lee para empezar a abrir sus puertas internas pero no noto como Kenichi tambien estaba activando algo que solo conocian su sensei, amigos y Yuo.

cuando los dos terminaron se miraron para ir a atacarse entre si sin contenerse en lo mas minimo contra el otro ademas querian demostrarles a sus senseis por que habian entrenado tan arduamente todo este tiempo, Naruto y Laxus veian como su amigo iba divirtiendose en esta pelea asi que se empezaron a preguntar cuando les tocara pelear contra alguien pero sabian que tendrian que esperar un rato por que asi podrian saber un poco de sus rivales que podrian enfrentar en la tercera fase de los examenes chunin.

Kenichi estaba llendo mucho mas rapido con su ataques como de costumbre y la razón era por que ya no tenia mucha restrición como los pesos que tenia encima ademas con esta forma podia estar casi igualado con Naruto en su quinta puerta oscura o casi con Laxus si necesitara un poco mas, Lee fue a la misma velocidad hasta tuvo que activar la segunda puerta interna para superar en parte a Kenichi pero le era dificil por que veai como el estaba atacandolo con distintos estilos de pelea asi que no sabia como defenderse de alguno pero tendria que arreglarselas si queria ganar este combate.

Kisara y Shigure se preguntaron cual era ese estilo de pelea de Kenichi por que nunca lo habian visto usarlo en pelea pero escucharon algo sonando con el barandal asi que decidieron mirar de donde venia para ver que se trataba de Yuo quien sonrei por ver otra vez aquel estilo que uso contra el en kiri, Dark tambien estaba sonriendo por el gran avance que estaba teniendo Kenichi acorde que pasaban las peleas que habia tenido aqui en el mundo shinobi pero el no era el unico por que Naruto y Laxus tambien lo hacian para darle un gran animo espiritual a su amigo aunque querian pelear contra el si alguno de los dos peleaba contra el en la tercera fase de estos examenes.

Kenichi le dio un rodillazo de muay thai a Lee para hacer que fuera a extrellarse contra el techo pero vio como Lee habia girado para apoyarse en el techo para lanzarse contra el muy rapidamente asi que cruzo los brazos para detener el ataque pero se sorprendio cuando Lee habia aparecido debajo para darle una patada en la quijada, Lee salto al momento en que se empezaba a quitar las vendas de las manos pero no sin antes mirar a su sensei para dedicarle esto a el y iba demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

cuando Lee estvuvo detras de Kenichi lo rodeo con todas sus vendas para luego empezar a girar con el y su punto de colision era el suelo asi que giro con todo lo que tenia pero no se habia dado cuenta que Kenichi habia activado otra tecnica que el mismo habia creado, Todos los que estaban viendo aquella tecnica vieron como las vendas que estaban rodeando a Kenichi estaba rompiendo para mostrar las manos de Kenichi las cuales se veian como si fueran como espadas muy filosas.

Kenichi se giro para darle un ataque de Karate a Lee quien vio como el ataque no le daba y se pregunto por que lo habria atacado sin hacer nada pero la respuesta le vino de inmediato por que sintio como si algo lo hubiera cortado asi que miro hacia su ropa para ver como se rompia y aparecia una herida muy grave, Dark vio como un gran chorro de sangre salia de aquella herida de Lee pero tambien pudo ver como Lee no caia aunque si recibia otro ataque de Kenichi que todavia estaban escondidos bajo la manga y sabia que su segundo alumno solo los usaria en casos de emergencias pero si lo usaba con algunas personas podia saber en cuales podria usar en casos de emergencias y las otras no.

"vaya Lee eres la primera persona con la que uso esta tecnica creada por mi"le dijo Kenichi a Lee mientras que le echaba un rapido vistazo a Shigure para hacerle saber que esta tecnica era por ella.

"y ¿como se llama esta tecnica tuya Kenichi?"pregunto Lee a Kenichi quien sonrio.

"la llamo **Surudoi te** y son muy buenas si fuera a cortar algo como vendas o sogas hasta se podia decir que tambien podrian cortar la piel si quisiera hacerlo podria matar a mi oponente pero yo no te quiero matar Lee hasta me atreveria decir que te considero un amigo sin impotar si peleamos en bandos opuestos"le respondio Kenichi a Lee quien sonrio.

"gracias por considerarme tu amigo pero no pienso rendirme en esta pelea ni mucho menos ser derrotado asi que preparate"le dijo Lee pero vio como Kenichi volteo para alzar su mano

"o se me olvido decirte Lee mi **Surudoi te** tiene una cosa mas que no ta habia dicho y es que cuando toca la piel te hara perder el conocimiento en justo ahora"le contesto Kenichi al escuchar como el cuerpo de Lee caia al suelo inconsiente el examinador fue a ver si Lee podia continuar pero noto como estaba inconsiente.

"Rock Lee no puede continuar por lo tanto la victoria es para Kenichi Shirahama"anuncio el examinador para que un cuerpo medico viniera a llevarse a Lee de la habitación.

Kenichi regreso al lado de sus amigos para saber quien iba a ser el siguiente en pelear pero noto como alguien lo miraba y sabia quien era asi que volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia donde se encontraba Yuo el cual estaba sonriendo un monton por ver como su mayor contricante habia mejorado pero queria saberlo por el mismo, todos empezaron a mirar el tablero para saber quien ahora le iba a tocar pero vieron como Gaara ya estaba en la arena esperando a su oponente quien habia bajado y era alguien de otogakure aunque nadie sabia que iba a pasar en el combate se pudo obsevar que Gaara estaba la parte para iniciar este combate para poder matar a su oponente.

el examinador habia dado inicio el combate solo para que terminara en unos cuantos segundos por que Gaara solo tuvo que usar su arena para matar a su oponente y asi declarando a Gaara como ganador del encuentro pero tambien solo dejando un puesto para la siguiente pelea, todos se preguntaron como podrian resolver esto pero no tuvieron que pensarlo por la simple razón de que el sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba junto con el examinador para decirle una cosa en el oido haciendo que el examinador asienta por lo que su antiguo lider le habia sugerido.

"bien escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir y sera para decidir a quien o quienes pasaran a la siguiente fase de los examenes chunin"les dijo el examinador a todos para que solo Dark diera un paso al frente sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

"sandaime Hokage dejeme ver si acerto con lo que sugirio y es que quiere que los que todavia no han peleado y los que todavia tienen energias para pelear se enfrenten para tener el ultimo y algun puesto para pasar a la siguiente fase"le dijo Dark a Hiruzen quien lo miro para saber que no era el Shonin de iwa por nada.

"asi es Dark-san todos pelearan por los ultimos puestos y quisiera que la joven Kisara Nanjo participe de forma obligada por que ella todavia tiene energias en ella asi que ella podra trabajar en equipo con su compañera de equipo Sarada"le contesto Hiruzen a Dark quien miro a sus dos alumnos quienes apretaron los puños por que eso significaba que los dos podrian avanzar a la siguiente fase.

"por mi bien pero veo que algunos ninjas se fueron de la torre Hiruzen-sama asi que lo haremos de la siguiente manera y sera esta los que no quieran combatir seran eliminados de los examenes chunin como tambien perderan aquella oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente fase de los examenes chunin"propuso Dark a Hiruzen quien le gusto esa sugerencia.

"me gusta lo que propones Dark-san asi que los que quieran pelear bajen a la arena para comenzar la batalla que van a tener"dijo Hiruzen para que los que iba a pelear bajaran hacia la arena.

los que iba a pelear eran Naruto y Laxus contra Kisara y Sarada, Kankuro y Temari, Karui y Samui, Mirajane y Ultear, Matsuri y su compañero de equipo, los otros eran Riku y Hana junto a ellos estaban Kila y Ayu mientras que los demas solo eran unos cuantos debiluchos por la parte de Laxus.

"como todos estan listos es hora que empieze esto"anuncio el examinador para ver como todos los equipos se lanzaban pero noto como Naruto y Laxus dejaban fuera de combate a todos sus demas oponentes que no eran un desafio.

Naruto y Laxus estaban atacando alguno de los otros equipos que no eran nada para ellos pero les sorprendio que los compañeros de equipo Lee aparecieran para empezar a pelear contra ellos aunque cuando oyeron al chico de ojos perla mencionar algo sobre el destino les hizo enfurecer por que ninguno de los dos creia en el destino igual que Kenichi y su sensei, Mientras ellos peleban contra los compañeros de Lee las chicas estaban teniendo su propia pelea contra Ultear y Mirajane la cual estaba en su takeover de demonio ademas ellas le estaban dando una peligrosa pelea a Sarada y Kisara por la fuerza que tenian entre las dos hasta Kanna podia notar como el trabajo en equipo de Ultear y Mirajane era muy bueno aunque se atreviera a preguntar a Shigure la respuesta era muy clara lo hacian por Naruto.

Kisara Penso en separarse de Sarada para tener una pelea pareja contra cualquiera de sus dos oponentes pero deshizo de aquel pensamiento por si iba contra Mirajane en una pelea mano a mano las tenia de perder por que Erza ya le habia comentado una vez que cuando Mirajane tomaba esa forma o alguna otras que tenia guardada, Sarada por su parte solo conocia poco de Ultear en cuantos ataques pero desde ahi a mas alla no conocia para nada asi que tuvo que pensar en como derrotarla si queria avanzar a la siguiente fase de los examenes aunque sabia que tendria que derrotar al equipo formado por Naruto y Laxus los cuales derrotaron a sus oponentes sin mucha dificultad haciendo que esto dos fueran eliminados de la competencia.

"concentrate Sarada o te dejare fuera de combate"le dijo Ultear a Sarada para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"si lo se pero es que no puedo encontrar alguna forma de vencerte Ultear"le contesto Sarada mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de la mencionada.

"!SARADA SI DICES QUE TE RINDES TE JURO QUE TE USO COMO SACO PARA PATEAR POR TODO EL MALDITO MES¡"le grito Kisara desde donde estaba a su amiga mientras recibia un golpe de Mirajane en la cara.

"vaya Kisara si que eres un poco fragil en cuanto a tu cuerpo se trata de enfrentarse a mi"se burlo Mirajane de Kisara quien salio de la pared para quitarse la linea de sangre que tenia.

"riete todo lo que quiera maldita gotica pechugona te pienso vencer y no me importa si tengo que romperme todos mis huesos en esta pelea contra ti"le contesto Kisara mientras se preparaba pero vio como Mirajane se le acerco a la oreja.

"que te parece si en algun momento hacemos un cuarteto entre tu, yo y los chicos solo entre claro nadie se debe enterar de esto"le susurro Mirajane a Kisara quien se sonrojo por imaginarse a ella y Kenichi haciendolo.

"por que algo me dice que quieres hacerlo para probar cuanto resiste Naruto con las puertas oscuras en tener sexo aunque yo tambien quiero averiguar cuanto resiste Kenichi en ese estado"le contesto Kisara estando deacuerdo con Mirajane quien se sorprendio de que Kisara adivinara lo que queria hacer con Naruto hasta tuvo que ponerse como el cabello de Erza.

sin que ninguna de las supiera Kanna habia escuchado parte de la conversación junto con Zabuki y las dos sonrienron por imaginarse teniendo a Dark en ese estado aunque este sintio un escalofrio recoriendo su espalda asi que miro hacia todos lados para saber por que sintio eso, volviendo a la pelea se ve como Kisara estaba dandole algunas patadas a Mirajane la cual bloqueaba todos los ataque de Kisara como si no fueran nada aunque igual algunas lograron rozarle aunque sea un poco la cara pero se aburrio asi que decidio acabar con Kisara lo mas rapido que pudiera.

Sarada noto que Mirajane queria terminar con Kisara y no lo penso dos veces en ir en ayuda pero su paso fue interrumpido por Ultear quien ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se apresuro mas rapido que ella para interceptarla, Mirajane habia notado como Ultear le ayudo en detener a Sarada haciendo que sonria por que asi ya no tendria que preocuparse de que alguien interrumpa su pelea contra Kisara la cual estaba lanzando patadas a una velocidad sorprendente y esto provocaba que Mirajane tuviera que cambiar de forma para estar a la par contra Kisara.

por otro lado se podia ver como Naruto estaba dejando fuera de combate algunos equipos que iba a por el y Laxus el cual estaba dejando inconsiente a los demas equipos para dejar a los que merecian la pena pelear aunque le hubiera agradado mas pelear en una pelea uno contra uno contra Naruto para decidirse el ultimo lugar pero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo en la tercera fase de los examenes le hacia arder la sangre por ese momento, Riku veia que Laxus estaba solo asi que fue hacia donde estaba el para empezar a pelear pero no pudo por que alguien habia cortado el paso y ese era el compañero de equipo de Matsuri y Iramet del cual no sabia ni quien era pero podia notar la gran energia que salia de el era poderosa hasta se pregunto si podria ganarle.

"vaya veo que eres muy fuerte ninja de la arena"le alago Riku al ninja proveniente de sunagakure.

"si un poco pero como te voy a derrotar te dire mi nombre y es Shin Okasu asi que dame una buena pelea"le contesto el ahora conocido como Shin Okasu a Riku quien sonrio.

sin decir nada Riku se lanzo para empezar a atacar al que ahora era su oponente pero noto como Shin bloqueaba sus ataques con mucha fuerza casi como rompiendo parte de su brazo izquierdo aunque igual su fuerza no superaba mucho mas asi que debia estar bien si no le dejaba darle algun golpe en alguna zona importante como el corazón o la cabeza, Naruto habia notado que alguien se dirigia hacia el para pelear asi que miro hacia todos lados mientras se ponia en posición de combate del clan Okami y que bueno que lo habia eso por que Kila habia aparecido detras de el para atacarlo pero la sorprendio cuando le dio una fuerte patada para hacerla dirigirse cerca de donde estaba Mirajane quien habia notado el enojo que sentia Kila hacia Naruto.

 _"vaya la ex-hermana de Naruto-kun si que le tiene mucho enojo pero si se atreve a matarlo le juro que yo, Erza y Ultear la mataremos despues"_ penso Mirajane al momento en que concentraba su enfoque en Kisara la cual habia desaparecido solo un segundo de sus vista para irse contra Ultear.

Ultear vio como Kisara se unia con Sarada para tratar de derrotarla pero sabia que podia contra las dos a la vez pero queria guardar energias para mas adelante asi que saltar hacia donde se encontraba Mirajane y empezar a ir contra las dos amigas en equipo, mientras todos peleaban en la torre del bosque de la muerte en otro lugar se podia ver como un grupo de diez personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa para hablar de algunas cosas personales entre ellos aunque uno de ellos estaba bastante enojada por no saber que su rival estaba muy cerca de ella cuando se libero de aquel sello y esa persona era Seika Kaminari.

"!MALDITA SEA SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE OKAMI ESTABA EN ESA ESTUPIDA ALDEA HABRIA PELEADO CONTRA HASTA CANSARME MALDICIÓN¡"grito de mucho enojo Seika por que solo hoy se enteraba que Dark se encotraba en konoha.

"ya calmate Seika estas haciendo un gran berinche solo por no poder pelear contra Okami pero descuida en un mes iremos hacia konoha el dia que seran las finales de los examenes chunin asi que solo voy a querer que cuatro de ustedes hagan una advertencia de nuestro regreso si ven a uno de los demas pecados pelen con todo lo que tienen"ordeno el sujeto que habia visto a Dark hace unos dias.

"esta bien y como te conosco Kaiju no voy a participar hasta ese dia"dijo Seika al ahora identificado como Kaiju Kaosu el cual asintio.

"bien entonces mencionare a los cuatro que quiero que vayan a dar el mensaje y esos seran ustedes Honou, Amatsu, Okihi y tu nuevo integrante"les mando Kaiju a los cuatro que iba a ir a dar su mensaje.

"hai Kaiju-sama"dijeron los cuatro para ir hacia afuera de su base temporal.

"¿crees que sea de confianza aquel ninja que reviviste Kaiju?"pregunto un hombre pelinegro el cual tenia los sharingan a Kaiju.

"claro que no confio en ese idiota ademas ya le di la orden a Amatsu si ese ninja de konoha nos traiciona que lo matara al instante asi que tranquilizate Izuna"le respondio Kaiju al ahora indentificado como Izuna uchiha el hermano menor de Madara uchiha.

"¿y entonces que hacemos nosotros Kaiju-sama?"pregunto una mujer de pelo blanco a Kaiju.

"facil prepararnos para cuando llege el momento de empezar a darnos conocer otra vez Junko o deberia decir Jashin"le respondio Kaiju a la ahora identificada como Junko Oshida o mas bien llamada Jashin-sama.

"entonces ire a dormir durante un mes Kaiju-sama"dijo una mujer de pelo marrón a Kaiju.

"por mi bien asi que eso seria todo por hoy todos vayan a prepararse para cuando llege el momento de ir hacia konoha para llamar la atención de todos los pecados"ordeno Kaiju a todos pero Seika no iba a obedecer como de costumbre para ella.

Seika salio de la sala de reuniones para irse a jugar con los habitantes de las demas aldeas o hasta tal vez vaya a konoha para poder enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo pero eso se lo iba a dejar a sus mascotas por que lo primero que queria hacer era estirar los musculos con algunos bandidos de los alrededores, cerca de ahi se podia ver al pecado de la avaricia corriendo hacia un pueblo cercano por el simple eso de que habia sentido una precensia conocida que le hizo hervier la sangre ademas antes de venir hacia este lugar les habia informado a sus demas compañeros de esto y el unico que estaba cerca era Ryuukei asi que le dijo que iba entretener un rato a los que estuvieran en el pueblo.

 _"maldición si estas precencias son las de ellos estoy seguro que vamos a tener que necesitar la ayuda de Okami-taicho en esto y ninguno de nosotros quiere meterlo en esto otra vez"_ penso Shinji al momento en que se acercaba al pueblo y ver como era consumido por las llamas hasta podia sentir la ensencia de muerte por todo el pueblo asi que fue hacia el centro del pueblo para tratar de encontrarse con alguien que conocia bien.

"oh pero si es el pecado de la avaricia Tora"dijo de forma burlesca la mujer frente a Shinji.

"asi que es verdad de que habia sentido su precencia desde donde estaba pero ni creas que voy a dejarte escapar Honou"le contesto de forma seria Shinji a la ahora identificada Honou la cual tenia el cabello rojo y un tatuaje de fuego en su brazo derecho.

"acaso crees que ella esta sola Tora"dijo alguien detras de Shinji quien volteo para encontrarse con un chico peliblanco y color de piel del mismo color pero los ojos eran otra cosa por que alrededor de la iris era de color negro.

cuando Shinji se iba a mover sintio como alguien lo golpeo en el estomago dandole una fuerte quemadura en el estomago y supo que era Honou la causante asi que salto hacia una casa ardiendo para ocultarse en ella un rato pero no se habia dado cuenta que habia alguien mas en la casa, Honou miro a su compañero para que este asienta y vaya hacia donde caeria Shinji pero noto como alguien se venia acercando a una gran velocidad a donde se encontraban ellos hasta se pregunto si era el pecado de la pereza pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al pecado del orgullo.

"vaya llege a tiempo para ayudar a Tora contra ustedes tres asi mejor empezemos a pelear" dijo Ryuukei a Honou y su compañero el cual habia ido a atacarlo con mucha fuerza pero vio como Shinji salia de la casa para bloquear el golpe que iba dirigido a su compañero.

"oye Okihi pense que iba a dejarlo fuera de combate a Tora pero no lo hiciste maldita"le regaño Honou a la identificada como Okihi Uchiha la cual salia de la casa con un cuerpo muerto.

"si Honou pero no espere que alguien mas viniera hacia aca"se inmuto Okihi al regaño de Honou.

"Fenikkikuso ¿esta bien?"pregunto Shinji a Ryuukei el cual solo miraba hacia una dirección.

"si estoy bien Tora pero al parecer vamos a tener que pelear contra cuatro ahora"le respondio Ryuukei a Shinji quien tambien se habia dado cuenta de la otra precensia.

"vamos sal Sakumo Hatake o te mato"le ordeno el peliblanco al hombre que salia de las sombras para revelar que era el colmillo blanco de konoha Sakumo Hatake.

"como ordene Amatsu-sama"contesto Sakumo al ahora identificado como Amatsu Tenshin.

Shinji y Ryuukei se prepararon para pelear pero vieron como Okihi estaba llendose del lugar mientras jalaba a Honou con ella dejando asi a los cuatro hombres desconcertados por aquello, Sakumo le iba a preguntar a Amatsu sobre eso pero vio como este iba detras de Okihi y Honou asi que no tuvo otra opción que ir con ellos dejando a los dos pecados con la ganas de pelear.

volviendo a konoha mas especificamente en el bosque de la muerte el cual estaba siendo destrozado por algunos ataques de Mirajane la cual estaba lanzando una gran roca hacia el suelo para si le llegaba a Kisara y asi derrotarla para ir a ayudar a Ultear con Sarada la cual estaba buscando un lugar para apuntarle con un shuriken, por otro lado del bosque se podia notar como Naruto y Laxus estaban teniendo una pelea reñida contra Riku y Shin pero tambien estaban peleando contra Kila y Ayumi las cuales habia salido hace rato de la torre para ir a pelear contra ellos aunque la unica que no queria era Ayumi por el simple eso de que si se enfrentaba a uno de los amigos las tenia de perder pero no queria rendirse ahora por que tenia que seguir a la siguiente fase para estar igual que su compañero de equipo.

Kila le habia dado una fuerte patada a Naruto pero vio como este le bloqueo para regresarle el ataque pero con el doble de fuerza por que habia activado la segunda puerta oscura para estar a la par contra Shin o Mirajane si fueran hacer los ultimos en tener que pelear, Laxus por su lado se las estaba arreglando bien peleando contra Ayumi y Riku al mismo tiempo aunque hubiera preferido pelear contra el otro con el que se estaba enfrentando Naruto pero no se podia quejar por eso asi que empezo a arrojarle golpes completamente fuertes a sus dos oponentes para dejar a uno fuera de combate.

Ultear estaba corriendo detras de Sarada para derrotarla de una maldita vez por que ya casi la habia derrotado en la torre si no hubiera sido por que Laxus habia usado su rugido del rayo para hacer que casi todos vayan afuera de la torre a pelear pero debia de estar favorecida por tener parte de ventaja en lugares como este bosque el cual le brindaba muchas opciones por que desde que era niña habia estado en lugares como estos pero el dia que llego a este mundo y conocio a Naruto todo eso quedo en el olvido, al momento en que Sarada ya habia encontrado el lugar correcto para arrojarle la shuriken a Mirajane pero cuando iba a arrojarle la shuriken alguien habia interrumpido el lugar de combate haciendo que se prepare para algun ataque si fuera a hacer Ultear pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a una mujer de pelo marrón con unos puntos rojos en su frente con una gabardina roja.

"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto Sarada a la mujer que era Seika.

"no es de tu importancia niña yo vengo a por Okami y se que esta aqui"le respondio Seika a Sarada quien se sorprendio que esta mujer conociera a Dark.

Mirajane desde el cielo noto a la nueva persona que habia aparecido y fue con Sarada para ayudarla por que sentia que esa mujer iba a ser un gran problema si dejaba que una de sus amigas fuera lastimada por un enemigo que no conocia hasta tambien noto como Kisara iba hacia alla para ayudar, en la torre se podia ver como todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de que alguien haya interferido en los examenes pero solo una persona no se inmuto por eso por que conocia a la mujer en cuestion y lo unico que hizo fue suspirar para empezar a ir fuera de la torre para ir a sacarla de la aldea por que conociendola haria lo que sea para pelear contra el.

Seika veia como tres chicas venian hacia ella para pelear cosa que le hizo sonreir por tener algo para llamar la atención de su enemigo mas fuerte y al unico que consideraba un oponente digno pero igual tendria algo con que estirar los musculos asi que se preparo para pelear contra todas sus oponentes que aparecierón delante de ella, Ultear pudo notar como unas criaturas salian de la sombra de Seika haciendo que se sorprenda por aquello aunque sabia que no podia dejarse sorprender con alguien como ella en este instante pero la enegia que salia de su cuerpo era algo para sorprenderse.

la primera en lanzar un ataque fue Kisara para ver que tan fuerte era Seika pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio como una serpiente salia de su sombra para ir contra ella y lo unico que podia hacer era saltar hacia atras para evitar aquello aunque no pudo prevenir que aquella serpiente viniera hacia ella muy rapido, Cuando la serpiente iba a comerse a Kisara alguien habia aparecido delante de aquella serpiente y ese alguien era Dark quien habia cortado por la mitad a la serpiente haciendo que Seika grite de dolor por el corte que recibio su serpiente pero sonrio por saber quien fue el que lo hizo.

"chicas vayanse de aqui yo me encargo de ella"les ordeno Dark a las chicas.

"pero Dark-san nosotras podemos vencerla entre todas"protesto Mirajane desde donde estaba pero vio como un fuerte chackra salia de Dark.

"Mirajane ustedes no podrian ni hacerle siquiera un rasguño a esta perra por que ninguna de ustedes esta al nivel de ella y si intentas aumentar tu fuerza tampoco le harias nada por su gran fuerza y resistencia"le dijo Dark a Mirajane quien iba a decir algo mas pero vio como Seika se lanzo contra Dark en un instante.

"!OKAMI TE VOY A MATAR BASTARDO POR ENCERRARME JAAJAJAJAJAJAJ¡"le grito Seika a Dark quien bloqueaba todos los ataques con mucha facilidad.

Sarada fue a por Kisara para ver como se encontraba y vio que estaba asustada por ver aquella serpiente que habia salido de esa sombra que la habia dejado shokeada asi que no tuvo mas remedio que ponerla sobre su espalda para cargarla hacia la torre aunque eso signifique que ella fuera eliminada de la competencia, Seika noto como Sarada llevaba a Kisara haciendo que una sonrisa se ponga en su rostro para hacer que un puma vaya a por las dos amigas mientras se ocupaba de Dark el cual se habia dado cuenta pero no podia protegerlas y pelear al mismo tiempo contra Seika ademas ya se habia enfrentado contra todas las criaturas que estaban en aquellas sombras de Seika.

Dark empezo a atacar con mucha velocidad a Seika la cual se estaba emocionando por recibir los golpes de su archienemigo jurado hasta empezo a usar su verdadero poder para hacer mas emocionante la pelea como hace trece años atras en la cual fue su pelea mas emocionante que haya tenido en su vida, Naruto y Laxus que estaban al otro extremo del bosque pudieron sentir que alguien habia aparecido en el bosque pero tambien sintieron el instinto asesino de su sensei asi que decidieron seguir con su pelea contra sus oponentes para despues ir a ayudar a su sensei aunque les tomara mucho tiempo en parte para Naruto quien tenia que estar pelean contra dos al mismo tiempo ademas el queria usar el kage bushin pero sabia que no podia depender mucho de aquel jutsu en una pelea.

Laxus por su parte estaba teniendo algunos moretones pequeños por parte de Riku el cual solo le empezaba a lanzar un centenar de golpes que tenian una gran fuerza por haber entrenado con Anko durante estos meses en los cuales los entrenaba sin cansancio haciendo que le emperaza a agradar ser parte del equipo hasta pudo soportar las bromas de Ume y Anko durante todo ese tiempo, Cuando iba dar un golpe certero vio como Shin soco contra el para hacer que fuera a socar contra un arbol y luego se lo quitara de encima para notar que estaba inconsiente pero vio que tenia una herida grave en el pecho como si hubiera sido provocado por garras asi que miro hacia donde estaba Naruto para encontrar que este estaba con una apariencia de color negro y que los bordes estaban rojos haciendo que se pregunte que era aquello pero esa respuesta no iba a llegar facilmente por el simple eso de que volvio su mirada a Laxus el cual habia llegado al suelo ileso.

Naruto estaba presionando mucho a su ex-hermana Kila quien estaba tratando de darle aunque sea algun golpe en el rostro hasta intento activar el chackra del Kyubi pero por alguna razón no podia activarlo pero poco le importo por que todavia queria golpear a su ex-hermano mayor hasta matarlo pero se sorprendio que Naruto desapareciera delante de ella para empezar a golpearla con todo lo que tenia hasta el se vio obligado abrir las septima puerta oscura para hacerle un tremendo daño, Mirajane quien estaba viendo todo con Ultear se preguntaron si debian unirse para hacerlo mas entretenido pero se negaron por que querian esperar a ver quien ganaba la pelea para despues ir contra los Naruto y Laxus ademas ellas habian aprovechado la distracción de Sarada para eliminarla junto a Kisara aunque les hubiera gustado tener un poco mas de pelea contra las dos pero sabian que si eso sucedia no tendrian una buena pelea mas adelante.

al momento en que las dos vieron como los cuerpos de Kila y Riku pasaban sobre ellas sonrieron por que ya era hora de pelear contra los chicos en una grandiosa pelea entre los cuatro para decidir a los ultimos participantes para la tercera fase de los examenes chunin, Naruto y Laxus estaban respirando un poco por usar su tecnicas mas poderosas ahora tendrian que esperar un rato para volver a llenarse de energia aunque Laxus le pregunto a Naruto si podia lanzarle algun jutsu Raiton para que lo comiera Naruto iba a responder pero vio como Mirajane y Ultear aparecian delante de ellos haciendo que se pongan en guardia.

"vaya Naru-kun te ves muy agotado por que no descansas rindiendote para despues estar bien entre nosotros por favor"pidio Ultear a Naruto quien sonrio junto a Laxus.

"oh ni crean que podran contra nosotros dos Mirajane y tu tambien Ultear-chan ademas nosotros tambien queremos ir a la siguiente fase para despues tener nuestra pelea contra Dark-sensei"le rechazo Naruto la petición a Ultear para que ella y Mirajane suspiren.

"bien pero como no queremos que Hima-chan nos pregunte si nos peleamos voy a pelear contra Laxus mientras que tu contra Mirajane"le propuso Ultear al padre de su pequeña.

"por mi bien por que tampoco quiero eso pero primero quiero saber si Laxus esta deacuerdo" dijo Naruto aceptando la propuesta de Ultear.

"a mi me agrada por que de donde vengo ya pude pelear contra Mirajane asi que esta seria la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien del consejo magico y uno de los magos santos" contesto Laxus para ir contra Ultear la cual lo estaba esperando.

Mirajane sonrio por tener esta oportunidad de pelear contra Naruto hasta penso en maneras para divertirse en esta pelea aunque ella habia pensado muchas cosas que podria hacer cuando tuvieran tiempo para intimidad entre los dos pero eso tendria que dejarlo para mas adelante por que ahora tenia que concentrarse en combatir contra Naruto, Cuando los empezaron el choque de puños se pudo sentir la cantidad de poder que salia de los hasta casi se podia decir que casi destruian mitad del bosque junto con Laxus y Ultear los cuales estaban intercambiandose golpes entre si para ver cual de los dos tenia mas fuerza en sus puños para despues pasar con sus ataques magicos pero Ultear estaba por encima de Laxus por tener mas energia que ella.

Laxus empezo a lanzar ataque magicos de rayo de menor costo para poder combatir con algo mientras esperaba que Naruto pudiera derrotara a Mirajane lo cual le iba a costar mucho a su amigo derrotar a Mirajane si cambiaba otra vez su aspecto para tener la ventaja en el combate aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de enviarle algun jutsu Raiton que se lo enviara lo mas rapido posible para tener algo mas de energia magica, Ultear veia la desesperación de Laxus por hacer que Naruto le enviara algo para ayudarlo y eso se lo esperaba por que sabia que Laxus necitaba comer lo mismo que los demas dragón slayer algo respectivo de su elemento correspondiente pero tambien hizo que ella empezara a lanzarle magia de hielo para hacer que Laxus se empiece a preocupar mas de lo que estaba.

Naruto tuvo que recurrir a activar otra vez las puertas oscurar aunque tambien empezo a usar la tecnica especial que Gurinka le enseño hace tiempo y la que uso en su pelea contra Kido en kiri para ahora usarla en su pelea contra Mirajane pero se preguntaba si alguna de sus formas podria contra algo que no pudiera tocar, Mirajane empezo a lanzarle un millon de golpes a una gran velocidad a Naruto quien nisiquiera las sentia haciendo que Mirajane empiece a pensar si era algun jutsu nuevo que invento para alguna pelea contra oponentes fuertes o era alguna aprendida desde hace mucho.

en la torre todos los espectadores estaban viendo las peleas que se estaban desarrollando afuera de la torre pero solo habian dos personas que querian ir a pelear afuera para ayudar a Dark en su pelea pero tambien querian quedarse para ver quien de los dos equipos iba a pasar a la siguiente fase para combatir contra alguno de ellos y esas dos personas eran ni nada menos que Kenichi y Ryu los cuales estaban listos para salir pero no querian perderse la otra pelea, Erza veia como los dos estaban desesperados para decidir cual cosa hacer asi que los agarro a los dos para sugerirles que vayan entre los tres para ir a ayudar a Dark y que podrian tener una grandiosa vista desde afuera para ver como se desarrolla la pelea entre esos cuatro.

los tres salieron de la torre en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Dark pero sin darse cuenta que alguien mas iba detras de ello para ser ayuda extra aunque tuviera que lastimarse un poco mas sus heridas pero no le importaba si tenia que salvar a alguien importante para sus amigos o rivales, Dark estaba sangrando un poco por la frente igual que Seika la cual tenia un leve corte en su mejilla izquierda pero esa no era la parte por donde estaba sangrando por que la que si estaba era su vieja herida de hace trece años desde su septima pelea contra Dark quien tambien tenia una herida causada por ella de aquella vez.

Seika lanzo una de sus serpientes para atacar a Dark pero este la corto por la mitad haciendo que Seika volviera a gritar de dolor para luego empezar a sonreir por tener otra pelea muy buena contra Dark despues de mucho tiempo aunque igual habia sentido como Okihi venia con los demas para detenerla cosa que la molesto mucho, Cuando Dark iba a dar otro ataque con su espada a Seika vio como cuatro siluetas habian interrumpido la pelea asi que se preparo por si acaso aunque tenia la minima idea de quienes eran cada uno aunque solo fuera por sus demas compañeros de los pecados.

"Seika-sama no desobedesca las ordenes de Kaiju-sama por favor"le pidio Okihi al momento en que se dejaba ver ante Dark quien ya lo sabia por que Juushiro se lo conto una vez de esta mujer uchiha.

"!CALLATE OKIHI YO NO RECIBIO ORDENES DE NADIE NISIQUIERA DE KAIJU¡"le reclamo Seika a Okihi.

"Seika-sama acabo de recibir un mensaje telepatico de Kaiju-sama y dice que viene hacia aca muy rapido asi que por favor vamonos"le dijo Amatsu sin emociones a Seika quien gruño.

"bien pero uno de ustedes sera la diversión para mis serpientes cuando regresemos"contesto Seika a todos para que casi todos se asusten por eso pero el unico que no se vio afectado fue Amatsu.

"Okami dile a Tora que muy pronto nos veremos las caras otra vez"le dio el mensaje Honou a Dark quien miro hacia el ultimo que habia aparecido para sorprenderse de ver a Sakumo Hatake.

en la torre todos se sorprendieron de que el colmillo blanco de la hoja estuviera vivo pero el que mas estaba impactado era Kakashi por ver a su padre con un atuendo completamente diferente hasta tambien veia que ya no tenia su banda ninja de konoha puesta si no que ahora tenia una marca en su frente con un kanji poco conocido para el, Dark sabia cual kanji era el que tenia en la frente y quien era el unico en poder hacerlo en toda la historia ninja ademas el era quien les habia puesto la maldición a los invocadores del clan Okami en controlarlos en noches de luna llena aunque quisiera ir contra el sabia que no tendria ninguna oportunidad contra el.

antes de que alguno de los cinco intentara irse vieron como cuatro personas se colocaban al lado de Dark a los cuales hizo que Okihi y Honou se pongan seria por ver a los demas pecados delante de todos ellos hasta en la torre tanto Hiruzen como Asuma se sorprendieron ver a alguien con mascara de mono y que tenga la misma ropa que Juushiro, Sin se acerco Dark para ver como se encontraba para solo encontrarse con la herida que ya tenia desde hace tiempo asi que le pidio a Ryuukei que le diera un poco de la medicina que habian preparado con un poco de plumas de fenix para cerrar aquella herida que tenia su capitan.

"vaya pero si Saru-kun esta aqui que alegria"dijo Okihi de manera provocativa hacia Juushiro quien escucho el sonido de risa de los demas.

"!CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE REIRSE DE ESO¡"les grito Juushiro a sus compañeros.

"tranquilo Saru-kun no vamos a reirnos mas fufufufu"le contesto Sin a Juushiro para que este le aparesca una nube sobre su cabeza.

"empiezo a odiar mas a esa maldita uchiha"susurro Juushiro para sentir como alguien mas venia llegando hacia aqui.

sin que nadie se lo esperara dos personas mas aparecierón delante de los bandos y los conocian muy bien a los dos recien llegados quienes eran Kaiju y Izuna quienes compartieron una mirada para luego asentir entre si aunque los unicos que tragaron saliva fueron los cinco pecados que estaban ahi, Izuna desaparecio y aparecio detras de Seika para darle un golpe en el cuello para dejarla inconsiente pero sabia que Ryuukei lo estaba observando por cualquier movimiento hostil asi que lanzo a Amatsu quien la atrapo con un solo brazo para luego colocarla en su hombro y empezar a dar media vuelta.

"vaya solo hay cinco pecados aqui que pena y yo que esperaba que vinieran mas para pelear" dijo Kaiju en torno burlesco a los cinco pecados quienes se pusieron neutros por eso.

"!NO CREAS QUE PODRAS CONTRA MI MALDITO BASTARDO¡"grito alguien detras de los cinco pecados quienen voltearon para ver como Ryu salia del bosque y era seguido por Kenichi y Erza.

Ryu fue contra Kaiju para darle un tremendo golpe pero vio como Amatsu se interponia en su camino pero poco le importo para conectarle un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atras pero eso lo sorprendio al ver como Amatsu quedo como si no le hubiera afetado para nada el golpe, Kaiju sonrio por tener a alguien que no siente dolor en su equipo hasta nisiquiera morir en pelea cosa que le hizo siempre tener ventaja contra los pecados aunque quiso saber como el pecado de la pereza pudo causarle daño o hasta hacer que sienta dolor pero eso lo tendria que saber en algun momento mas tarde.

"esa es toda tu fuerza pequeño niño por que nisiquiera senti nada"dijo Amatsu al momento en que encaraba a Ryu quien estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

"¿como no te afecto mi golpe bastardo?"pregunto Ryu a Amatsu quien le dio un golpe que superaba cualquier fuerza que se conociera.

"facil y para que todos ustedes lo entiendan yo no puedo sentir dolor ni morir si quieren tratar de cortarme solo tengo que unir la parte cortada para que vuelva a repararse"respondio Amatsu a la pregunta de Ryu quien se levanto a duras penas aunque tomo su espada para colocarsela en la boca.

"oye chico pelinegro ¿quien eres en todo caso?"pregunto Kaiju a Ryu el cual se corto para que su piel volviera a pornerse blanca.

"soy Ryu Hakuto Momochi maldito idiota jajajajajajajja"le respondio Ryu a Kaiju quien vio como una recuperada Seika aparecio delante de Ryu haciendo que este se sorprenda.

"asi que eres hijo de Okami eh vamos a ver cuanto me divertiras pequeño Okami"dijo Seika para dejar que una serpiente salga de sus sombras pero no pudo por que Dark le habia dado un corte.

"no dejare que lo toques Seika si lo quieres tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver"le contesto Dark a Seika quien sonrio pero sintio como alguien la jalaba hasta sus compañeros y era Kaiju.

"tranquilo Dark-san no venimos a pelear solo venimos por Seika asi que nos marchamos ahora si te parece claro"le dijo Kaiju a Dark quien sudaba por que sabia que no podia oponerse ante el.

"bien"fue lo unico que contesto Dark para ver como los siete desaparecian.

volviendo a la pelea que estaban teniendo Naruto y Laxus contra sus respectivas oponentes las cuales les estaban dando una gran complicación en la pelea que estaban teniendo ademas Laxus ya estaba casi sin energia magica en su interior asi que tuvo que recurrir al combate a mano a mano para tener alguna igualdad contra Ultear aunque algo le decia que Ultear en ese aspecto era igual de buena que el, Naruto por su parte tuvo que agarrarse de las alas de Mirajane para poder pelear un poco en el aire pero podia notar como su amigo estaba ya sin energia asi que se le tuvo que ocurrir una una idea para envialer algun jutsu raiton a Laxus pero sin que Mirajane lo atrapara claro de repente se acordo que podia quitarse tambien los pesos de las piernas para darle mas impulso para ir hacia Laxus.

Mirajane trataba de agarrar a Naruto con su cola para ir a azotarla contra el suelo o alguna superficie plana pero se sorprendio cuando Naruto la agarro del rostro para acercarla unos centimetros del suyo haciendo que ella se sonroje creyendo que la iba a besar hasta Ultear quien lo estaba viendo se lleno de furia por aquello, Naruto vio como Mirajane cayo en su trampa haciendo que sonria para luego darle un fuerte cabezazo en la frente a Mirajane quien se volvio a sorprender por no darse cuenta de la trampa que le habia tendido a ella hasta Ultear se sorprendio de aquello pero no noto como Laxus aparecio detras de ella para darle una fuerte patada haciendo que grite por ello.

"Laxus toma un poco de comida **Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu** "le dijo Naruto mientras caia a Laxus quien miro hacia arriba para ver que un dragón de rayo venia directo hacia el haciendo que sonria.

"gracias Naruto ahora podre usar mis mejores ataques"agradecio Laxus a su amigo quien asintio.

Laxus salto para empezar a comerse a ese dragón mientras sentia como su interior se llenaba de mucho poder magico hasta sintio como si estuviera como nuevo pero tuvo que dejarlo para despues por que ahora tenia que encargarse de pelear contra las dos magas clase S de su mundo una que pertenecia a su gremio mientras que la otra solo era alguien del cosejo y tambien de otro gremio, Naruto llego al suelo para reunirse con su amigo al momento en que Mirajane se ponia al lado de Ultear para que las dos igual que los chicos se miraran para asentir y ponerse en posición para lanzar sus ataques mas fuertes.

" **Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu/Gran Puño del Relampago** "pronunciaron Naruto y Laxus al mismo tiempo al momento en que salian sus tecnicas en dirección hacia Mirajane y Ultear.

" **Ebiru Ekusupurōjon** **/Rozen Kurōne** "pronunciaron tambien Mirajane y Ultear para lanzar sus ataques respectivos.

cuando los ataques de los dos equipos socaron entre si se empezo una lucha de poder entre los ataques para saber quien de los dos iba a ganar este encuentro si Naruto con Laxus o Mirajane con Ultear y todos los que estaban viendo la pelea se preguntaba quienes iba a ser los ganadores del encuentro que se habia vuelto muy bueno para todos, Naruto y Laxus estaban poniendo todo su poder en su ataque combinado para poder derrotar a Mirajane y Ultear quienes tambien lo pusieron todo en ese ataque que se veia que en cualquier momento cosa que hizo cuando los dos equipos pusieron todo su poder que tenian en sus ataque ocasionando que se hiciera una explosión que cubrio todo el rango donde estaban.

el examinador vio como la pared detras suyo se rompia para que viera dos cuerpos ir a caer al lado de el y se sorprendio de ver a Naruto y Laxus con casi toda su ropa destruida por la explosión que causo aquel devastador ataque asi que miro hacia donde supuestamente estarian Mirajane y Ultear para encontrar lo mismo que los dos que estaban aqui adentro, los dos equipos se empezaron a levantar con mucho dolor en sus cuerpos para demostrar que todavia tenian fuerzas y que ninguno de los dos se iba a quedar por vencido hasta derrotar al otro pero Naruto y Laxus notaron como Ultear caia al suelo inconsiente dejando solo a Mirajane contra los dos.

"¿que vas a hacer Mirajane te vas rendir o piensas seguir peleando?"pregunto Naruto a Mirajane quien se maldijo por tener que usar mucho poder magico en ese ataque ademas si tenia que pelear contra los dos seria casi un suicidio para ella pero se le ucurrio una brillante idea.

"bien me rindo Naruto pero si me prometes hacer algo conmigo mas tarde"le respondio Mirajane a Naruto haciendo que este caiga al suelo para descarsar junto a Laxus.

"te lo prometo Mira-chan"le prometio Naruto a Mirajane quien se volvio a sonrojar por escuchar el chan en su nombre pero un poco cortado.

"!LOS GANADORES DEL ENCUENTRO SON NARUTO UZUMAKI Y LAXUS DREYAR¡"anuncio el examinador para que todos los espectadores aplaudan la pelea y el desempeño de los combatientes.

pasaron unos minutos para que casi todos se reunieran para saber con quienes se iban a enfrentar en la siguiente fase y los que pasaron estaban esperando saber quienes serian sus oponentes en la siguiente fase de los examanes chunin aunque se podia ver cierto aire de molestia por esperar que venia de Ryu, Ibiki trajo un pisaron donde se poda ver el formato de torneo al cual los siete competidores estuvieron espectantes por que asi verian contra quien se enfrentarian en la siguiente fase aunque Naruto estaba mirando a sus dos amigos quienes tambien notaron su mirada para mostrar su determinación de querer que les toque a uno de ellos enfrentarse entre si.

"bien quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome un numero de la caja que tiene Anko en sus manos para que yo los anote en el pizarrón y mostrarles contra quienes se enfrentaran"les explico Ibiki a los siete quienes se acercaron a Anko para empezar a sacar sus numeros Kakashi fue a sacar el numero de Sasuke por el.

"siete"mostro Hayashi a Ibiki para que este anotara su nombre en la ultima parte.

"dos"Erza tambien mostro su numero para ver que seria la primera en pelear.

"cuatro"Gaara mostro para ver que el combatiria en la segunda pelea.

"cinco"Kenichi mostro para ver que iba a ser la penultima pelea.

"seis"Laxus mostro para notar que el iba a enfrentarse a Kenichi y eso provoco que los dos amigos se miren de forma desafiante.

"el de Sasuke es el tres"dijo Kakashi para que Ibiki lo anotara para dejar que Gaara se iba a enfrentar a Sasuke en la segunda pelea.

"siete"mostro Ryu su numero para luego mirar a Hayashi quien tambien lo miro para dejar que fuego rode alrededor de los dos por que por fin podrian saber quien de los dos habria ganado en aquella misión.

"Uno"monstro Naruto siendo el ultimo para darse cuenta que pelearia contra Erza en la siguiente fase.

"bien ahora quiero que vean contra quienes se enfrentaran aunque dos de ustedes ya se fueron"dijo Ibiki para que todos noten que Ryu y Hayashi se habian ido de la torre pero igual miraron el pizarron.

primera pelea Naruto Uzumaki contra Erza Scarlet.

segunda pelea Sabaku no Gaara contra Sasuke Uchiha.

tercera pelea Laxus Dreyar contra Kenichi Shirahama.

cuarto combate Hayashi Jun contra Ryu Hakuto Momochi.

"la tercera fase se llevara dentro de un mes y en ese tiempo pueden entrenar hasta cuando llege el dia de la tercera fase de los examenes chunin"les informo Hiruzen a los que quedaban.

todos se empezaron a irse de la torre para ir a descansar un rato aunque Dark tomo a sus tres alumnos para ir a algun otro lugar para hablar igual que Kanna con Erza pero la unica que ahora tenia un problema era Zabuki por que conociendo a su hijo ya estaria entrenando sin parar como de costumbre y eso lo hacia parecer mucho a su padre en la parte del entrenamiento, Ryu se encontraba entrenando cerca de una cascada como siempre cuando estaba con Shinku y Haku aunque ahora tenia que entrenar el triple para estar listo cuando se enfrentara a Hayashi el dia de las finales de los examenes chunin pero cuando iba a empezar a entrenar con su espada alguien habia aparecido delante de el y era Yoruichi la cual miraba a Ryu como si quisiera encontrar algo.

"¿quien eres y que quieres?"pregunto Ryu a Yoruichi quien noto un poco la personalidad de su hermano menor adoptivo.

"yo soy Yoruichi Shihōin mucho gusto mi pequeño sobrino por que soy tu tia y lo que quiero es entrenarte para las finales de los examenes chunin"le respondio Yoruichi a Ryu quien se sorprendio que esta mujer fuera su tia por que no tenia el apellido de su padre.

"¿como puedes ser mi tia si nisiquiera tienes el apellido de mi padre?"pregunto Ryu otra vez a Yoruichi quien suspiro un momento para luego sonreir por conocer el punto de cosquillas de Dark aunque fuera adulto.

"bueno es que los dos nos concideramos como hermanos aunque no tengamos conexión de sangre ademas"respondio Yoruichi para lanzarse a hacerle cosquillas a Ryu haciendo que este comenzara a rier por eso.

en otra parte de la aldea se podia ver a Dark esperando a algunas personas para que ayudaran a sus alumnos en su entrenamiento de un mes por que el no podia entrenarlos a uno de ellos por que eso seria mostrar favoritismo en alguno de ellos, Cuando escucho unas pisadas que venian hacia aqui sonrio para darse la vuelta para que sus alumnos hicieran lo mismo para que se sorprendan de ver a Kido, Hayate y Yuo ahi a asi que se prepararon para pelear pero vieron como su sensei fue hacia ellos.

"vaya y yo creia que no se iban a demorar en llegar aqui"les dijo Dark a los tres quienes se encogieron de hombros.

"si pero como no sabiamos cual campo de entrenamiento era tuvimos que buscar en cualquiera para encontrarlo asi que ahora dinos para que nos querias Okami"le contesto Kido a Dark quien apunto a sus alumnos.

"quiero que cada uno de ustedes entrene a mis alumnos hasta el dia de las finales de los examenes chunin mientras yo voy a mi aldea a crear mas de estas semillas por que ya casi ni me quedan y poder hablar con algunos conocidos mios sobre algo"les explico Dark a los tres que miraban a Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus.

"bien pero no voy a aceptar ninguna queja tuya Dreyar"acepto Hayate mientras se acercaba a Laxus quien soco su cabeza contra la de Hayate.

"vamos Shirahama voy a hacer que pases parte de tu limite mientras entrenas conmigo"le dijo Yuo a Kenichi quien trago por que eso significaria volver a pelear contra Yuo.

"¿el chico Uzumaki tiene afinidad al chackra de viento?"pregunto Kido a Dark quien asintio.

"si la tiene ademas es su afinidad mas fuerte y como yo no poseo ese chackra elemental"le respondio Dark a Kido para que este se acercara a Naruto.

"espero que estes a la altura de alguien que usa jutsus Fuuton"le dijo Kido a Naruto quien se puso molesto por tener que ser entrenado por uno de sus enemigos.

"bien se los dejo en sus manos"dijo Dark para desaparecer del lugar dejando a sus alumnos con sus respectivos enemigos los cuales los tomaron para irse por lugares distintos a entrenar.

por la parte de Erza se podia ver que ella estaba empezando a entrenar con Kanna y sus otra dos compañeras de equipo para prepararse hasta el dia de la final de los examenes chunin aunque le hubiera gustado mas no pelear contra Naruto pero si eso no se podia cambiar entonces iba a hacer lo que sea para ganar ese encuentro sin importar que pase, Hayashi se encontraba entrenando en su campo de entrenamiento que el y Riku construyeron entre los dos cuando tenian ocho años ademas no le habian dicho a nadie de este lugar haciendolo aun mas secreto para cualquiera aunque segun los informes de los medicos el no podia entrenar durante una semana pero el nunca les hacia caso por que solo habia un doctor al cual confiaba su salud y ahora estaba muerto.

la primera semana del mes fue completamente agotadora para quienes entrenaban para la final de los examenes chunin para el cual todos se estaban preparando y vamos a comenzar por Naruto quien estaba teniendo el entrenamiento mas doloroso de su vida por estar entrenando con Kido durante la semana y le habia enseñado jutsus Fuuton de rango D,C y B nada mas aunque cuando terminaban de entrenar iba a donde estaba Temari por si sabia algun Jutsu Fuuton de mayor rango pero eso fue un fracaso por que Temari solo usaba jutsus Fuuto que podia usar con su abanico, Kenichi solo habia estado teniendo una pelea sin descanso contra Yuo pero estaba viendo unos pocos resultados en estos pero eran muy significativos para por haber usado primero una de sus nuevas tecnicas contra Yuo en kiri y eso le hizo entender que algunas tecnicas necitaban ser usadas con gente con la cual ya se habia enfrentado antes como Yuo o Shinku asi se dijo que despues de entrenar con Yuo le preguntaria a Shinku si le gustaria entrenar con el.

Laxus era el unico al que le estaba llendo bien por que su entrenamiento con Hayate se trataba de ser igual de rapido en sus golpes y sus movimientos aunque le era dificil de hacer por tener que tratar de acertar a Hayate por que este se movia mas veloz que la vez que se enfrentaron en kirigakure y en Tsuchi no kuni pero tenia que hacer lo posible para estar a la misma velocidad que el durante este mes de entrenamiento, Erza era casi igual que los demas por tener que estar peleando todo el tiempo contra su sensei y compañeras pero sabia que tenian que hacerlo para hacerla mostrar todo lo que tiene si queria tener una pelea justa contra Naruto en los examenes que iban a llevarse en unas semanas mas.

Hayashi habia estado entrenando desde que empezo el mes y no se iba a detener hasta que llegara el dia de las finales de los examenes chunin aunque lo que mas a estado entrenando la primera semana era mejorar su estilo pelea de kenjutsu pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba como estaria entrenando Ryu durante esta semana por que seguramente estaria buscando alguna forma de poder enfrentarse contra el despues de lo sucedido en la misión para proteger a Tazuna, Ryu estaba igual que Hayashi el no habia tomado ningun descanso en toda la maldita semana y solo descansaba cuando creia que ya era el momento para comer o dormir aunque se haya podido escapar de su tia Yoruichi durante su primer entrenamiento eso no significaba que lo haria con su madre la cual lo estaba atacando con su espada durante un buen rato.

en la segunda semana casi todos estaban agotados por entrenar pero los unicos que no estaban agotados eran Ryu y Hayashi por estar siempre entranando sin descanso asi que los que los estaban entrenando les dieron la tercera semana libre si les mostraban excepto Ryu y Hayashi por no querer perder todo lo que habian estado entrenando ademas Hayashi era el unico que entrenaba solo, lo primero que empezaron a hacer los que habian tenido un entrenamiento salido del mismo infierno fue ir a comer sus comidad favoritas aunque para luego empezar a dormir casi dos dias pero el que habia despertado antes habia sido Naruto el cual habia ido a pasear por la aldea mientras que tenia un poco de tiempo libre aunque se pregunto a donde debia ir para estar un poco tranquilo hasta que se le ocurrio la idea de ir a ver a Mikoto a su casa asi que fue hacia ella para hablar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Kurenai la cual tambien se sorprendio de encontrarse con el.

"hola Kurenai-san"le saludo Naruto a Kurenai quien sonrio.

"hola Naru-chan ¿como te as estado durante todo este tiempo?"le pregunto Kurenai a Naruto devolviendole el saludo.

"oh eh estado bien peleando en la guerra civil de kiri hace unos años atras y entrenando sin parar con el que me enfrente en kiri"le respondio Naruto a Kurenai quien se quedo en shock por oir que habia estado en la guerra civil aun siendo un niño.

"Naruto no hagas bromas de mal gusto por favor"le pidio Kurenai a Naruto quien levanto una ceja por eso.

"por que estaria bromeando si mi sensei es el Okami shonin de iwa ademas yo y mis amigos tambien estuvimos en esa guerra y si no me crees puede preguntarle a Dark-sensei o a Kanna-san de ello"le dijo Naruto a Kurenai quien quedo mas sorprendida por aquello.

"hey Kurenai ¿como estas?"pregunto alguien que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

"oh Asuma estoy bien solo estoy hablando con un viejo conocido"le respondio Kurenai a Asuma quien miro a Naruto.

"asi que tu eres el que paso a la siguiente etapa de los examenes cual era tu nombre Oturan o algo asi"le dijo Asuma a Naruto quien se molesto por eso igual que Kurenai.

"tu debes ser a quien Juushiro-san le tiene desprecio o me equivoco"le contesto Naruto de la misma manera a Asuma quien se enojo por la mencion de su hermano mayor.

"tu que vas a saber sobre mi hermano maldito hijo bastardo del Hokag..."Asuma no pudo continuar por que dos personas lo habian golpeado en el rostro y eran los dos pecados de la ira Dark y Juushiro.

"Asuma tu nunca cambias en provocar a personas que todavia ni conoces y conociste estupido hermano menor asi que escuchame si vuelves a decirle algo al alumno de la unica persona en la que le tengo un mayor aprecio ademas de nuestra kaa-san te juro que no voy a dejarte que te salgas con la tuya"le amenazo Juushiro a su hermano.

"si tenias razón Juushiro parte de tu familia son unos idiotas excepto tu hermana anbu" le menciono Dark a su sucesor.

"si y lo siento por eso Dark-taicho aunque solo vine a la aldea por que mi hermana me pidio que pasara un poco de tiempo con mi sobrino"le dijo Juushiro para que Naruto se acuerde de Konohamaru quien lo habia estado siguiendo una vez que regreso de una misión con su equipo.

"¿se refiere a Konohamaru?"le pregunto Naruto a Juushiro quien lo miro.

"si es el y si me disculpan tengo que ir a donde mi hermana me esta esperando con el"le respondio Juushiro para desaparecer del lugar.

"bueno es hora de que me vaya a casa por que tengo que ir serle una terapia a alguien que traje de iwa"dijo Dark mientras le daba una bolsa a Naruto quien la abrio para encontrarse con las semillas que usaban cuando ya no estaban peleando.

Naruto vio como su sensei se iba a la casa donde se estaban quedando durante este tiempo que estuvieran en konoha y dejando a Naruto con Kurenai los cuales se miraron para encogerse de hombros y irse a algun otro lado a hablar por que con Asuma estando aqui le fastidiaba a Kurenai, en la casa donde una despertada Erza estaba buscando a Naruto para poder tener su cita antes de la ultima semana de que tenian para prepararse y le habia preguntado a todos donde estaba Naruto pero todos les dijero que no sabian asi que se dispuso a ir a buscarlo por la aldea mientras los demas se preguntaban como iba a ser la tortura de Naruto.

"espero que no se den cuenta que a la comida que puse en la comida de Naruto era para que estuviera como en su etapa de luna llena"dijo una Sarada en voz alta para que todos la miraran.

"¿tu como sabes eso Sarada?"pregunto Zabuki a la mencionada quien se puso nerviosa.

"acaso creen que nunca escucho lo que hablan en la casa hasta eh podido escuchar los gritos de Ultear en cada maldita noche que hay luna llena"le respondio Sarada para que todos se sorprendan.

"Sarada mejor agradece que Himawari estaba dormida o te habria golpeado peor que en los examenes chunin"le amenazo Ultear para que Kanna agarre a su alumna.

"pero la pregunta es cuando se demora esa cosa que le pusiste para que de efecto"dijo Kenichi para que todos volvieran a ver a Sarada.

"si no mal recuerdo el efecto se activaria cuando esten en un lugar apretado solos ademas quiero ayudar a mi amiga con su relación igual que Kisara"les contesto Sarada.

"o sea si Ultear o yo o tambien Erza si estuvieramos en algun lugar como una habitación estariamos teniendo sexo con Naruto con esa cosa que hiciste"dijo Mirajane a Sarada quien se impresiono por eso.

"en teoria si aunque eso lo robe de unas hierbas de Dark-san cuando los estaba entrenando por cinco meses"contesto Sarada.

"¿no era una que decia no tocar?"pregunto Dark apareciendo en la casa haciendo que Sarada se asuste.

"hai"le respondio Sarada a Dark para que este se golpeara la cabeza.

"maldición ahora va a estar como un conejo durante una horas maldición"se maldijo Dark por eso.

 **(con Naruto)**

vemos como Naruto estaba acompañando a Kurenai hacia su casa la cual todavia se podia acordar cual era por estar ahi aunque sea una vez que estuvo en ese lugar aun despues de que pasaran años desde que fue la ultima vez que estuvo ahi pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando una espada se puso en su camino y podia reconocer esa espada en cualquier parte, Cuando se volteo se encontro con Erza la cual estaba algo sonroja por la ropa que tenia y provoco que Naruto se sonroje como el cabello de Erza pero Kurenai se pregunto lo que Erza queria aqui usando aquella ropa puesta.

"Naruto ¿te acuerdas que me prometiste tener una cita conmigo?"le pregunto Erza a Naruto con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

"ah si pero no creo que sea buena idea tenerla si nos vamos a enfrentar en las finales Er-chan aunque podrias a acompañarnos si quieres"le respondio Naruto a Erza quien miro a Kurenai la cual se pregunto si era la unica que veia el fuego de celos que salia detras de Erza.

"por mi bien pero despues de estos examenes vamos a tener nuestra cita"dijo Erza a Naruto para que este le tome la mano.

"claro es una promesa Erza-chan"le prometio Naruto a Erza quien giro la cabeza a otro lado.

los tres fueron entrando a la casa de Kurenai para sentarse a hablar de algunas cosas que no sea sobre sus entrenamientos de prepareción con algunas galletas y un poco de te pero Erza estaba notando un olor raro que venia de Naruto asi que se pregunto por que era ese olor pero se soprendio de que Naruto saltara hacia ella para besarla en los labios cosa que la hizo sonrojar mucho, Kurenai quedo sorprendida por aquel acto de Naruto pero tambien se sorprendio de que tambien la besara en los labios y sintio como si hubiera estado en campo de guerra siendo solo ella y Naruto como sobrevivientes aunque escucho como una prenda se rompia asi que miro para ver como Naruto estaba rompiendo toda su ropa casi igual que a Erza.

no muy lejos de ahi Dark con Kenichi y Laxus estaban buscando a su amigo del cual apenas se enteraban que la cosa que se comio era un experimento de su sensei para caso de emergencias por que cualquiera que comiera eso se volveria alguien que tendria que tener sexo hasta que se cansara pero conociendo a un uzumaki el cual tendria un monton de energia sexual o algo mas, Ultear por su parte estaba caminando junto con su hija justo por el parque de la aldea mientras buscaban a Naruto para pasar el dia en familia entre ellos tres ademas Himawari le agradaba mas estar con sus dos padres que estar jugando con Muria aunque siempre que se tratara de perseguir a Yoruichi le divertia mucho.

 **(advertencia: aqui viene el lemon prometido si no quieren leerlo ya saben saltenselo y tambien diganme que les parecio)**

"¿Naruto que crees que haces?"le pregunto Kurenai a Naruto quien solo puso sus dedos en su vagina para empezar a manosearla mientras tomaba a Erza para empezar a jugar con su lengua.

Erza empezo a soltar algunas leves gemidos por sentir la lengua de Naruto lamiendola en su intimidad cosa que le hizo imaginar una anotación de empate entre ella y Ultear en una versión chibi mientras que con Mirajane de victoria aunque le hubiera gustado mas que solo ella hubiera tenido esto con Naruto sabia que tenia que compartir para cuando Naruto se tuviera que convertir en el lider del clan uzumaki, Naruto estaba sintiendo como algunos gemidos ahogados que venian de Kurenai querian salir casi igual que los de Erza aunque en su mente se preguntaba como podia saberlo pero lo iba a dejar para mas tarde por que ahora tenia que degastar algo de energia que tenia aunque no podia venirse dentro de ninguna de las dos por que estaba seguro de que Ultear lo torturaria.

Kurenai empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se aceleraba por el placer que estaba recibiendo del niño que dejo quedarse en su casa cuando era mas pequeño pero ahora podia notar como Naruto habia dejado de ser un niño a un hombre asi que dejo que una pequeña lagrima saliera por su ojo derecho solo por recordar lo que le conto hace unos minutos atras, Naruto habia dejado de jugar con sus dedos en la vagina de Kurenai para empezar a bajarse los pantalones para agarrar la cabeza de Kurenai y hacer que todo su miembro se meta en la boca de Kurenai quien se sorprendio por sentir el tamaño del miembro de Naruto en su boca el cual llegaba a su garganta.

Erza por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho el sexo oral que estaba recibiendo que venia de Naruto ella trato de no dejar de escapar ningun gemido de placer aunque le era casi imposible de hacer por que Naruto aunmentaba la velocidad de sus lamidas aunque tambien sentia como jugaba con su clitoris para hacerla ceder a la dominación entre ellos cosa que estaba resultando, Kurenai estaba tratando de respirar por la fuerza bruta que estaba usando Naruto sobre ella pero no se podia estar quejando de esto por que le empezaba a gustar y sin que se diera cuenta de que Naruto habia quitado sus manos de cu cabeza para dejar que ella misma haga ese trabajo mientras seguia jugando con Erza la cual ya estaba por rendirse al placer que le estaba dando.

"Naru-kun por favor dejar de jugar con mi vagina y follame de una maldita vez"le reclamo Erza mientras dejaba salir su instinto asesino cosa que pudo aprender gracias a su sensei ademas le funciono para que Naruto sacara su pene de la boca de Kurenai.

"espero que estes lista Er-chan por que cuando te haga mia voy a..."Naruto no pudo continuar por haber sido callado por los labios de Erza quien lo atrajo hacia ella.

"si no me follas ahora te juro que en nuestro encuentro te voy a castrar de la peor manera posible"le amenazo Erza a Naruto quien empezo a sudar por aquella amenaza y sabia que Erza era capaz de hacerlo por la mirada que le daba.

Naruto puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Erza para empezar a entrar en su interior aunque conociendo un poco el temperamento de la primera chica de la que se enamoro seria mejor entrarla de una y eso hizo por que escucho como Erza grito de dolor por que habian tomado su virginidad pero vio como Naruto la callaba uniendo sus labios, Kurenai suspiro por sentir como el placer que estaba recibiendo se habia ido empezo a pararse para irse pero no se espero que Naruto la pudiera agarrar de una de sus muñecas para atraerla hacia ellos solo para que despues se retenida por unas espadas que se pusieron en sus dos brazos.

" **no creas que te dejaremos descarsar Kurenai Yuhi por que tu tambien recibiras lo tuyo** "le dijeron los dos pelirrojos a Kurenai con un asento demoniaco que la hizo tener miedo aunque se pregunto si se imagino ver a los dos con un monton de fuego a su alrededor.

Kurenai vio como la lengua de Naruto empezaba a lamerla con todo su gusto ademas ella ya estaba algo mojada por el juego que le habia eso hace unos momentos aunque solo fuera para volver a sentir como sus paredes internas estaban siendo invadida por un pequeño invasor que le hizo soltar un fuerte gemido de placer por aquello, Naruto sonrio por ello pero sabia que tenia que seguir moviendo sus caderas para hacer que Erza este con un gran placer en ella asi que empezo a mover sus caderas de inmediato para empezar a escuchar los mismos sonidos de placer de Erza y eso era musica para sus oidos asi que empezo a acelerar sus embestidas contra Erza para seguir oyendo sus hermosos gemidos de placer.

Erza empezaba a sentir como todo el placer que le estaba dando Naruto y se pregunto si Ultear habia sentido esta misma sensación cuando lo hizo con Naruto pero eso se lo iba a preguntar despues por que ahora tenia que disfrutar del momento que estaba teniendo y no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Cuando las embestidas de Naruto se estaban volviendo mas fuerte y rapidas tambien aumento la velocidad de su lengua en la vagina de Kurenai la cual estaba empezando a sentir la lujuria dentro de ella aunque fuera poca pero sabia que no podia dejar dominar por aquellos instintos ni que fuera a ser algo tan dominante.

"que pasa Kurenai-chan acaso noto signos de lujuria en ti jejejeje"le dijo Naruto mientras reia.

"por supusesto que no Naruto ademas como me iba a pasar eso si apenas eres un niño"le contesto Kurenai a Naruto quien solo dejo a Erza se lo diga.

"Naruto-kun dejo de ser un niño desde que Ultear tuvo a Himawari y desde que mato a sus primeros enemigos en kiri aunque no pudiera derrotar a Kido en la guerra civil se a convertido en un verdadero hombre desde hace mucho tiempo"le conto Erza a Kurenai quien se acordo de aquella chica contra la que se enfrento Naruto.

"oye Er-chan ¿no te molestaria que se lo empezara a ser a Kurenai?"le pregunto Naruto a Erza quien lo miro para sonreir.

"claro que no Naru-kun ademas pienso sujetarla para que no trate de escapar"le respondio Erza a Naruto quien procedio a sacarla para mirar a Kurenai.

cuando Erza desaparecio las espadas para proceder rapidamente a sujetar las piernas de Kurenai la cual se habia sorprendido de que las espadas fueran creadas por Erza hasta se empezo a preguntar si eso era una especie de kekkei genkai pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle por que Naruto la habia penetrado de una embestida y haciendole confirmar que era virgen cosa que habia sorprendido a Naruto por que creia que ella la habia perdido hace tiempo, Erza noto la sorpresa en la cara de Naruto asi que se le acerco para darle un beso en la frente para que se le quitara la cara de sorprendido cosa que funciono solo para empezar una batalla de lenguas contra Naruto el cual solo estaba empezando con las embestidas contra Kurenai solo para empezar a escuchar los sonidos de placer que tanto esperaba oir desde que empezo a jugar con ella.

Naruto habia tomado las caderas de Erza para bajarla un poco a la boca de Kurenai y asi escuchar otro gemido de placer de parte de Erza la cual se habia percato de que Naruto ya no estaba besandola en los labios si no que empezo a besarla en su cuello para empezar a bajar lentamente a sus pechos de copa C solo para chuparlos con mucha fuerza, Kurenai habia notado como la vagina de Erza estaba arriba de ella asi que empezo a sacar su lengua para lamer la vagina de Erza quien dejaba salir gemidos de placer por aquello cosa que le empezaba a gustar mucho mas a Naruto el cual empezaba a aumentar aun mas la embestidas contra Kurenai.

habian pasado unos trienta minutos desde que habian empezado este trio para que siguieran con la siguiente parte en la cual Kurenai y Erza se habian puesto una encima de la otra para que Naruto ponga su pene entremedio de las dos vaginas y asi empezar a moverse aunque los tres estaban algo sudados por haber estado asi sin descanso, Naruto habia estado muy rapido en esto hasta veia como Erza y Kurenai estaban llenas de lujuria en sus ojos hasta podian desprender aquel olor que pudo sentir una vez del segundo al mando de los pecados el pecado de la lujuria Daiki Kaito hasta se pregunto por que tenia ese pecado.

"mas dame mas Naru-kun quiero seguir sintiendo tu pene en mis paredes vaginales"le pidieron Erza y Kurenai al mismo tiempo a Naruto quien le gusto oir eso.

"si eso quieren entonces se los dare chicas ademas creo que en unos momentos me voy a venir ademas segun Dark-sensei dijo nosotros lo uzumakis tenemos mucha resistencia en la parte sexual asi que espero que tengan una gran resistencia como la que tuvo Ultear-chan"le contesto Naruto a Erza y Kurenai quienes se sorprendieron de ese detalle.

Erza estaba sintiendo como el pene de Naruto queria volver a entrar en alguna de las dos vaginas asi que iba a tomar el pene de Naruto para ponerlo en su entrada solo para que Naruto lo notara cosa que logro por que cuando iba a ser la embestida contra ella pudo sentir como el aire alrededor de Naruto cambiaba para despues penetrarla otra vez, Kurenai por su parte estaba algo celosa por que no la habian incluido en su amorio esta vez aunque podria safarse un rato ademas tambien podia descansar asi que no le molesto mucho aquello pero de inmediato sintio como su vagina volvia a tener unos pequeños invasores en ella asi que bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mano de Naruto en ese lugar y empezar a jugar otra vez con su vagina cosa que la hizo dejar que le salieran gritos placer que tenia todavia contenidos dentro de ella.

 _"vaya como puedo sentir que muy pronto se vendran aunque tambien puedo sentir que me vendre pronto y mejor que no me venga dentro de Erza por que si nos enfrentaremos en los examenes y si esta embarazada en ese momento podria lastimar al bebe o algo ademas si Ultear se entera voy a estar en su peor castigo que me a hecho"_ se dijo Naruto mentalmente al recordar como Ultear los castigo una vez o mejor dicho muchas veces.

"!NARUTO-KUN ME VENGOOOOOOOOO¡"le gritaron Erza y Kurenai a Naruto para que este saliera para recibir los jugos vaginales de las chicas en el para despues dejas que Erza caiga al suelo agotada.

"vaya si que habias esperado mucho Er-chan para hacerlo conmigo y yo que pudieras resis..." otra vez Naruto no pudo continuar por que Erza se la habia lanzado encima de el para unir sus labios otra vez.

"quien dijo que estoy agotada por que la unica que veo asi y durmiendo es Kurenai ademas pienso dejarte agotado Naru-kun"le dijo Erza a Naruto para que este piense en algo.

"oye Erza-chan ¿te gustaria probar tener sexo anal?"le pregunto Naruto a Erza.

"claro no me importa siempre y cuando podamos seguir"le respondio Erza a Naruto quien procedio a poner su pene en la fisura anal de Erza para posterior mente clavarla.

Erza antes de que quisiera gritar habia unido sus labios con los de Naruto para empezar esto con el pero no se espero que Naruto empezara a mover mucho mas rapido de lo que habia estado haciendo con ella y Kurenai hace unos momentos hasta que sintio como el pene de Naruto empezaba a palpitar lo que significaba que se iba a venir muy pronto, Naruto por su parte empezaba a sentir como ya estaba por venirse asi que tuvo que acelerar las embestidas contra Erza para venirse lo mas rapido posible por que notaba que Erza ya estaba cansada por haber estado y sin que demorara tanto el habia soltado casi toda su carga adentro de Erza para luego dejarla caer otra vez al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que el.

 **(aqui termina el lemon asi que ya saben diganme que les parecio)**

"oye Erza-chan ¿todavia tienes energias en ti para tener otro asalto?"le pregunto Naruto a Erza quien respiraba con algo de dificultad.

"no creo tener mucha pero pienso seguir hasta que estes agotado"le respondio Erza a Naruto quien sonrio.

afuera de la casa de Kurenai se podia ver como Dark acompañado de Kenichi y Laxus miraban la escena aunque los dos ultimos se preguntaban como pudieron oir los gritos que daban Erza y Kurenai si su sensei habia lanzado algo que bloqueaba cualquier sonido del interior de la casa, Dark por su parte ya habia eso un recordatorio de guardar cualquier cosa que no quiera que tomen o toquen en su boveda mas resistente y aprueba de cualquier ladrón pero con ver como esa cosa que creo era muy salvaje para dejarsela a la aldea de iwagakure para comerciar asi que decidio no crear ninguna mas de esas cosas.

"Dark-sensei ¿que era lo que comio Naruto en todo caso?"pregunto Laxus a su sensei quien lo miro un rato.

"un experimento que cree con una de aquellas criaturas que tiene Seika con un poco de la ensencia de la epoca de apareamiento del clan Okami para poder crear eso lo que comio Naruto aunque nunca eh provado esa cosa con alguien siempre puedo adivinar que podra hacer aquello"le respondio Dark a Laxus quien despues le iba a preguntar a su amigo lo que sintio.

en el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba entrenando Ryu se podia ver como este estaba cubierto de algunos rasguños como de sangre y esto era por estar teniendo una pelea contra Mirajane quien habia venido a ayudarlo un poco en su entrenamiento pero cuando escucho que no queria su ayuda de ella para entrenar le habia ofrecido una apuesta en donde si ella le ganaba en una pelea tendria que entrenar con ella sin ninguna protesta y si el le ganaba no lo ayudaria en nada para el dia final del mes cosa que Ryu habia aceptado para que en unos treinta minutos despues hubiera sido derrotado por ella, Mirajane le dijo que primero tendria que descansar un poco pero vio como Ryu solo se lanzo contra ella para empezar un combate otra vez lo que hizo que Mirajane suspirara por aquello ademas queria saber cuanto mas aguantaria Ryu en estar de pie pero tendria que saberlo mientras avance este entrenamiento con el.

en su campo de entrenamiento secreto de Hayashi este habia estado entrenando junto a Riku para seguir mejorando en su estilo de pelea aunque no conocia mucho de las demas tecnicas de Ryu tendria que pensar en algo para poder ir contra alguna en especial con esa apariencia blanca de ojos rojos asi que cuando practicaba con su espada empezaba a visuavilizar aquella apariencia de Ryu para poder imaginarse una forma de pelear contra el en ese estado, Riku veia como su amigo estaba tratando de buscar una forma para poder pelear a la par contra Ryu hasta el queria saber como los dos llevarian aquella pelea en la final de los examenes chunin aunque si de algo conocia bien a su amigo es que a el le gustaba pensar en como derrotar a sus oponentes si tenian el mismo nivel que Naruto y Laxus o hasta el de Kenichi.

despues del dia que tuvieron descanso los tres amigos habian vuelto al entrenamiento que tenian pero cuando se dirigian a donde tenian que entrenar vieron como Ryu estaba comiendo algunas cosas con un extraño disfraz puesto encima hasta tambien habia notado a Hayashi pero con su ropa normal y se veia que los dos estaban hablando entre si hasta que vieron como Ryu lo habia desafiado a algo, Mirajane se encontraba buscando a Ryu para empezar a entrenar y se preguntaba donde podria estar por que tambien queria pedirle un pequeño combate en el cual si ella ganaba el le ayudaria en algunas cosas para poder conquistar una parte del corazón de Naruto pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio como los chicos estaban siguiendo a Ryu y Hayashi hacia un campo de entrenamiento.

"¿asi que quieres ver quien de los dos puede conseguir un contrato de invocación antes de nuestro encuentro Ryu?"pregunto Hayashi a Ryu quien lo miro con ojos desafiantes.

"si ademas si queremos pelear contra Laxus o Kenichi en la siguiente ronda necesitamos un estilo de taijutsu diferente al que tenemos y que mejor que un clan de invocación"le respondio Ryu a Hayashi quien vio ese punto por que en teoria el estilo de pelea de Naruto venia de un clan de invocación.

"en eso tienes razón ademas a los unicos que conosco con un contrato de invocación son los tres legendarios sanin, el yodaime Hokage y tu padre junto a Naruto"dijo Hayashi aceptando ese punto.

"si pero que pasa si los demas pecados capitales tambien tienen un contrato de invocación para ellos"le contesto Ryu a Hayashi quien lo penso un momento para recordar tambien que el clan sarutobi tenia un contrato de invocación del clan Saru.

"si quieren saber eso yo soy la mejor persona para contestarles"les dijo Juushiro apareciendo delante de ellos.

"no gracias queremos averiguarlo nosotros mismo Juushiro-san"le contestaron Ryu y Hayashi al mismo tiempo a Juushiro quien vio un espiritu algo raro en ellos.

"como quieran pero saben ¿como hacer los sellos de manos para ir al mundo de invocación para conseguir un contrato de invocación?"les pregunto Juushiro a los dos quienes se miraron para recordar que ninguno habia aprendido esos sellos de manos.

"no"les respondieron sencillamentes los dos a Juushiro quien les mostro los sellos de manos que tenian que hacer para ir a uno.

tanto Ryu como Hayashi hicieron las mismas posiciones de manos para luego tocar el suelo solo para que despues desaparescan en una explosión de humo para que despues los dos aparescan en un territorio de invocicación pero completamente separados asi que se dispusieron a buscar en cual territorio de invocación se encontraban, Cuando Ryu camino cerca de una montaña no habia dado cuenta que habia pisado una cola de lobo que tenia el pelaje de color rojo oscuro ademas habia sentido como alguien le habia pisado su cola asi que empezo a buscarlo solo para encontrarse con Ryu.

"!OYE TU MALDITO HUMANO VUELVE AQUI PARA QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA¡"le grito el lobo de color rojo oscuro a Ryu quien lo volteo a mirar.

"¿a quien le vas a dar una paliza lobo subdesarrollado?"le pregunto Ryu al lobo quien se molesto mas hasta tal punto de querer lanzarse contra el.

"!A TI MALDITO IDIOTA¡"le respondio el lobo para empezar un combate contra Ryu pero la pelea no pudo desarrolarse por que alguien del casi mismo color de pelaje que el aparecio.

 **"Dākureddo** **-ototo no hagas nada idiota ademas sabes que hay que llevarlo donde esta oto-sama y Kurabane-sama** **"** le reñago la loba al lobo quien ahora conocido como Dākureddo bufo.

 **"esta bien Ketsuekiaka-neesan pero yo no lo voy a llevar"** le contesto Dākureddo a la ahora conocida como Ketsuekiaka.

 **"lo siento pero sabes las reglas si alguien de las tribus se encuentra con algun humano que viene por el contrato de invocación tiene que ser llevado por el que lo vio primero"** le recordo Ketsuekiaka a su pequeño hermano.

"a mi no me importa con quien vaya a ver con el que tengo que hablar para coseguir el contrato siempre que le pueda ganar a Hayashi en obtenerlo"les menciono Ryu a los dos.

"tu llevalo ototo y es una orden"le ordeno Ketsuekiaka a su hermano quien se quejo.

Dākureddo gruño por que su hermana era mucho mas fuerte que el ademas que todos decian que en algun momento en el futuro ella iba ser la siguiente lider de la tribu norte cosa que le molestaba mucho pero no le importaba siempre que estuviera tranquilo, Ryu vio la pequeña interración entre los hermanos para empezar a caminar hacia un templo que podia notar desde la distancia aunque se pregunto si Hayashi ya le llevaba ventaja en llegar a aquel templo y se imagino que ya le habia ganado en conseguir el contrato de invocación cosa que le hizo enojar mucho asi que empezo a correr hacia alla.

no paso mucho para que Ryu llegara al templo donde se encontro con Hayashi quien era acompañado por un lobo celeste asi que se maldijo por haberse retrasado pero igual se acerco hasta donde estaba Hayashi para ver como este se habia percatado de su precensi, Dākureddo noto a la loba que acompañaba al otro humano haciendo que se sonroje un poco por reconocer a la futura sucesora de la tribu oeste Tenkū hasta los dos estuvieron en las misma lecciones que estaba teniendo hace años ademas con ella habia sentido un sentimiento que ninguno de su tribu habia sentido antes.

"oye hayashi ¿quien es tu amiga?"pregunto Ryu al mencionado.

"o ella es Tenkū ademas me lleve bien con ella cuando la conoci y veo que tambien hiciste un amigo Ryu"le respondio Hayashi al momento en que veia que Ryu giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con el lobo.

"este maldito lobo no es mi amigo ademas es un idiota"le dijo Ryu para que Dākureddo lo empezara a morder.

"!AQUI EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU BASTARDO¡"le grito Dākureddo a Ryu quien empezo a golpearlo en el hocico.

cuando iba a seguir los cuatro habian escuchado como las puertas se abrian para revelar a los cuatro lobos mas fuertes ademas del lider Kurobane quien miraba a los dos que habia aparecido en su territorio de invocación asi que miro a los dos lobos menores que estaban haciendole saber que los jovenes de cabello negro y blanco eran de las tribus norte y oeste respectivamente, Ryu y Hayashi se miraron un momento para luego escuchar como alguien mas aparecia asi que miraron hacia atras para encontrarse con Naruto quien los habia venido a buscar como tambien saludar a Gurinka quien le devolvio el saludo con su pata.

"oigan chicos ¿que vinieron a hacer aqui?"les pregunto Naruto a los dos.

"venimos a tener el contrato de invocación del clan Okami Naruto-san"le respondio Hayashi a Naruto mientra que Ryu tenia una riña con Dākureddo.

"ya veo entonces por que no entramos adentro"le propuso Naruto mientras vio como Ryu le quitaba un colmillo a Dākureddo quien se enfurecio para morderlo aun mas fuerte.

Hayashi se encogio de hombros para ir con Naruto adentro con los demas lobos pero vieron como Dākureddo era lanzado hacia el trono de Kurobane por parte de Ryu quien fue hacia donde estaba Dākureddo para seguir la pelea contra el adentro a la vista de los demas, Kurobane veia como Ryu tenia mucha para pelear casi igual que el chico peliblanco pero se preguntaba hasta donde podria llegar la energia de esos dos si se enfrentaran por cien dias por ser una regla que se activaria cuando se fueran a enfrentar pero vio como Naruto se acercaba a el para decirle que Ryu y Hayashi se iba a enfrentar en los examenes chunin cosa que le sorprendio pero aun mas saber que ese chico era el hijo de Dark.

 **"bueno como ese chico tiene mas energia de pelea que su padre estoy seguro que duraria mucho mas en una pelea contra mi asi que mejor no hacerle la prueba si va a durarme tanto tiempo pero igual despues le hago la autentica prueba"** dijo Kurobane para que despues se enterara que la ultima parte lo habia dicho en voz alta.

"¿cual autentica prueba Kurobane-sama?"pregunto Naruto al lider del clan Okami quien suspiro para empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba su trono mientras separaba a Dākureddo y Ryu con un solo colazo.

 **"ustedes tres vayan a la parte trasera para que lo sepan"** le respondio Kurobane para que Naruto junto con Hayashi y Ryu vayan bueno Hayashi estaba sujetando a Ryu para que no siguiera pelean contra Dākureddo quien tambien era sujetado de su cola por Redbanod.

cuando los tres llegaron a la parte trasera del trono de Kurobane se limitaron a mirar los cuadros que estaban para sorprenderse de ver a Dark junto a los demas invocadores del clan Okami pero al momento en que miraron hacia abajo vieron algo con un tiempo en que todos tenian pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue ver el tiempo de Dark el cual tenia un tiempo de cuarenta y ocho horas mientras que el primer invocador tenia unas doce horas, Kurobane solto un soplido para que se encendieran las antorchas detras de su trono para hacerles ver a cada uno de los tres nuevos invocadores como habian quedado todos los invocadores con la autentica prueba y pudo notar la cara de asombro de los tres al ver como todos los invocadores estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre en especial Dark quien estaba con unas grandes heridas.

"Kurobane-sama de ¿que se trata esta auntentica prueba?"le pregunto Naruto a Kurobane quien suspiro.

 **"facil tener una pelea contra mi no como la prueba anterior por que esa solo era para poder tener el contrato y invocar a los de tu tribu pero la autentica si la logras pasar podras invocar a Gurinka en una pelea contra alguna otra invocación y poder haceder a la novena puerta oscura pero la gran diferencia es que tu no decides el tiempo que quieras si no es el tiempo que dura la pelea pero en esta tiene que haber un resultado y es que me ganes Naruto o cualquiera de ustedes"** le respondio y explico Kurobane a los tres quienes pudieron ver el enorme chackra que salia de Kurobane.

"bien entonces quiero comenzar mi prueba Kurobane-sama"le dijo Hayashi poniendose en pocisión de pelea contra Kurobane.

 **"como quieras aunque quieres van a tomar la prueba para tener el contrato siempre el que va a ser la prueba el es quien pone el tiempo pero como quieres hacerlo de una vez yo sere quien diga el tiempo que va a durar y sera de veinte minutos"** le contesto Kurobane a Hayashi para empezar el combate.

Naruto y Ryu miraron hacia arriba para una especie de reloj con el tiempo que dijo Kurobane pero decidieron ir atras del trono por que Hayashi tambien era su rival en los examenes chunin ademas no querian ver cuales cosas podrian usar a su favor con lo visto en este combate, Hayashi habia notado aquel gesto asi que lo agradecio mentalmente para esquivar una mordida de Kurobane para luego darle una patada en la frente solo para recibir un fuerte coletazo de parte de su gran oponente haciendolo romper el suelo para luego ser pisado por una de las patas de Kurobane aunque este no se habia percatado de que Hayashi se habia sustituido con alguna cosa cercana para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Ryu y Naruto estaban mirando como habia quedado el aspecto de cada uno de los otro cuatro invocadores del clan Okami y los dos se sorprendieron de encontrar a sus familiares asi que se acercaron a las respectivas fotos para ver los nombres de su abuela por parte de Ryu y bisabuelo de parte de Naruto quien era por primera vez que veia una imagen de el asi que empezo a leer el nombre de su bisabuelo el cual era Kanlon Uzumaki eso le hizo brotar una lagrima por conocer a alguien mas de su clan aunque sea por una imagen, Ryu tambien se sorprendio de ver la imagen de su abuela por primera vez aunque su padre le haya contado como era su aspecto cuando su abuela era juven no cabia duda de que era ella por que aquel cabello negro la delataba un poco aunque se preguntaba cual fuerte era ella con las puertas oscuras o sin ellas.

 **(siete dias despues)**

vemos como el sol se dejaba mostrar en la aldea de konoha donde la mitad de los aldeanos se levantaban para ir hacia el estadio donde se llevarian la final de los examenes chunin aunque ellos no eran los unicos por que los siete que iba a partcipar tambien se habian levantado muy temprano para dar un ultimo calentamiento antes de dirigirse a donde iba a ser la final de los examenes chunin, el trio de amigos iba saltando sobre los techos para llegar mas rapido al estadio para empezar a esperar a los demas participantes pero ellos no eran los unicos que estaban saltando sobre los techos por que detras de ellos venia Erza quien ya tenia todo su atuendo de combate listo como su estrategia contra cualquiera de ellos tres.

Ryu tambien se estaba dirigiendo al estadio junto con lo necesario para su combate contra Hayashi ademas cuando habia regresado de tomar su contrato de invocación Mirajane lo habiai estado esperando para empezar a entrenar y casi todos los dias que quedaban ella lo habia dejado listo para una tremenda pelea contra cualquiera aunque el queria primero probar una pelea mano a mano contra su oponente, Hayashi habia salido de su casa con un solo objetivo ganar los examenes chunin y tambien zanjar esa pelea inconclusa contra Ryu pero se preguntaba como el se habria preparado para su encuentro pero esa pregunta solo seria respondida cuando se enfrentaran ademas casi todas las veces que habia venido a su casa a descansar siempre se habia encontrado con Kila en la puerta de su casa esperandolo asi que eso para el tambien lo habia tomado como un entrenamiento pata poder evitar algun ataque sorpresa de Ryu.

en el estadio se podia ver como los cinco kages de las cinco naciones estaban poniendose enfrente de sus asientos mientras que sus guardespaldas se ponian en sus lados por la parte del Hokage sus guardespaldas eran Kazama junto con Kushina ademas a su lado estaba su predecesor Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto a ellos estaba el Raikage quien era acompañado por su hermano Killer Bee y su mejor kunoichi Yugito Nii mientras que la godaime Mizukage Mei terumi ella tenia a sus dos guardespaldas quienes eran Kanna Kaguya Hakuto y Zabuki Momochi.

los guardespaldas de Onoki eran Dark y Kitsuchi quienes empezaron a hablar un rato para matar el aburrimiento que habia aunque cuando Dark vio al Kazekage pudo sentir de inmediato que ese sujeto no era su rival Rasa pero eso lo iba a dejar para despues por que tenia que asegurarse de que sus demas compañeros pecados estuvieran entre el publico por si aparecian sus enemigos, Al momento en que todos se sentaron empezaron a esperar para ver como entraban los competidores quienes ya estaban dejando salir su precensia entre el publico aunque los que mas dejaban salir sus precensias eran los que se iba a enfrentar despues de la pelea entre Kenichi y Laxus ademas en las gradas se podia ver como Himawari junto con Muria tenian unas banderas con los nombres de quienes venian a apoyar.

en la otra parte del publico se podia ver como Kila miraba a Hayashi y podia notar como el estaba muy emocinado por pelear asi que tanto ella como Ayumi habian traido algo para apoyar a su compañero de equipo ademas sus demas compañeros de la academia tambien traian algo para apoyar a Hayashi aunque las unicas que no lo hacian eran Sakura y Ino quienes solo esperaban a su amor platonico, Cuando los siete competidores se detuvieron fue cuando el examinador del tercer examen habia aparecido delante de ellos y este pudo notar las energias que emanaban de los seis chicos que tenian en sus caras una gran fuego de voluntad en ellos asi que respiro ondo para luego exalar.

"!BIENVENIDOS A LAS FINALES DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN YO SOY EL EXAMINADOR DE ESTA PRUEBA Y MI NOMBRE ES GENMA SHIRANUI¡"anuncio el examinador ahora conocido como Genma Shiranui.

 **aqui llega el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado por que tuvo que borrar algunas ideas para este capitulo las cuales era en la parte de la pelea para las ultimar plazas para entrar en la final.**

 **como pudieron notar en este capitulo mostre a una organización quienes van a ser los mayores antegonistas de este arco ademas uno de ellos es algo responsable de la actitud de Ryu en la segunda parte de esta historia aunque no voy a decir cual de ellos es asi que tendran que averiaguarlo por ustedes mismos.**

 **ademas aqui quiero responder una review de Killcabra asi que te dire esto Naruto si que tendra un gran protanonismo en una saga que tiene que ver con los siete pecados donde casi todos se enfrentaran contra ellos aunque no dire quien se enfrentara a quien aunque igual estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **como saben espero que les siga gustando esta historia por que les tengo una gran sorpresa para la saga final la cua cerrara esta historia asi que con todo eso dicho me despido y nos vemos en otro capitulo ademas no se les olvide dejar sus reviews para que las pueda contestar.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:** TERCERA PRUEBA COMIENZA Y INVASION A LA HOJA

nos encontramos en el estadio de la aldea de konoha donde podemos ver a los ocho finalistas que eran Naruto Uzumaki, Erza Scarlet, Gaara no Sabaku, Laxus Dreyar, Kenichi Shirahama, Hayashi Jun y Ryu Hakuto Momochi pero entre ellos faltaba uno y ese alguien era Sasuke Uchiha quien todavia no habia aparecido en el estadio, pero dejando un poco a los finalistas en el palco donde estaban los kages de las cinco aldeas mas grandes y estos eran acompañados por su escoltas personales los cuales eran los siguientes.

los que estaban al lado de Minato eran Kazama y Kushina aunque en el palco tambien estaba el sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi acompañado de su hijo Azuma mientras al lado de ellos estaban el Kazekage acompañado de los dos senseis que estaban en las preliminares Baki y Akane pero al lado del Kazekage estaba Mei terumi y sus guardias eran Kanna y Zabuki ademas a Mei le sorprendio saber que Zabuza era mujer cosa que le hizo muy feliz pero tambien la perdono por desertar de kiri Zabuki agradecio eso, al lado de ellos estaban el Raikage acompañado de sus mas leales guardespaldas Darui y Cee junto a ellos estaban el Tsuchikage siendo protegido por su hijo y su alumno Kitsuchi y Dark quien solo estaba torturando por algo a su sensei.

"¿siempre son asi?"pregunto Cee a Kitsuchi quien le salio una gota estilo anime detras de su cabeza.

"si siempre son asi por que aunque mi padre no quiera decir cualquier cosa escondida Dark siempre le tratara de sacar esa información que quiere"le respondio Kitsuchi al momento en que todos los demas kages y sus guardias veian esto pero Kanna por su parte negaba por lo que hacia su esposo.

"esta bien Dark te dire te dire pero por favor paraaa"le dijo Onoki a su alumno que sonrio.

"muy bien entonces explicate de por que tengo que tomar tu maldito puesto si te pasa algo grave o leve"le contesto Dark a su sensei quien sudaba por conocer el temperamento de Dark con los secretos.

" _Okami-taicho ya estamos todos en las gradas por si acaso_ "le informo Juushiro desde donde estaba mientras tenia a su lado a Konohamaru por que segun su hermana tenia que convivir un tiempo con su sobrino y aunque el no quisiera tanto el como su padre y hermano sabian de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando estaba enojada.

"oye Juushiro-ojisan ¿con quien estas hablando?"le pregunto Konohamaru a su tio quien se froto un poco la cabeza hasta podia notar como Shinji se estaba burlando junto a Yahizui de el.

"solo hablando con un conocido por un jutsu mental"le respondio Juushiro a su sobrino quien tuvo extrellas en los ojos.

"¿me podrias enseñar algun dia ese jutsu Juushiro-ojisan?"le pregunto Konohamaru a su tio otra vez.

"lo siento Konohamaru pero estos jutsus son solo mios de nadie mas y nisiquiera se los voy a dar ningun habitante de konoha hasta tampoco a mi propia familia"le respondio Juushiro a Konohamaru quien se puso triste por eso.

"vaya si que te gusta hacer que tu propio sobrino se ponga triste aunque igual ninguno de nosotros podemos darle ninguna de nuestras tecnicas a nuestras aldeas por se muy dificiles de manejar para ellos"dijo Sin detras de Juushiro y Konohamaru.

"Sin no digas nada y solo mantente concentrada en los movienmientos de aquellos tipos"le dijo Hiroshima al lado de ella.

"hai Hiroshima-taicho"le contesto Sin a Hiroshima quien solo se limito a mirar a la arena.

"Hiroshima-taicho ¿donde esta Daiki-taicho?"pregunto Juushiro a Hiroshima quien se limito a suspirar.

"estara en cualquier parte que quiera estar ademas tuve que traerlo a la aldea aun en contra de su voluntad ademas tampoco me iba a arriesgar a traerlo por que ustedes dos ya saben de lo que es capaz Daiki cuando esta cerca de las personas que no conoce"le respondio Hiroshima mientras veia al otro lado donde estaban Shinji y Ryuukei sosteniendo a Daiki para que no escapara aunque les deberia decir que el ya se habia escapado.

"mira Juushiro-ojisan ya va a empezar los combates"le dijo Konohamaru emocinado a Juushiro quien miro a la arena un momento.

"le apuesto cien mil ryos a que gana el alumno pelirojo de Dark-taicho"aposto Sin mientras que sus demas compañeros se ponian blancos por aquello ademas Sin le gustaba mucho apostar y siempre ganaba una apuesta hasta se penso que podria tener el pecado de la avaricia si hubiera querido pero habia una razón de por que tenia el pecado de la gula.

"yo le apuesto a ese chico pelirubio un millon"dijo una mujer rubia uniendose a la apuesta de Sin quien sonrio por la cantidad de dinero.

"Tsunade-sama no apueste tanto dinero en esto por favor"le suplico una chica de pelo negro a la ahora identificada Tsunade Senju.

"o tranquilizate Shizune ademas creo que podria ganar esta apuesta"le dijo Tsunade a la ahora identifcada como Shizune la cual no le creyo por su suerte en las apuestas.

"Tsunade-san mejor trate de ver las habilidades de los demas participantes antes de apostar y eso va tambien a ti Sin no importa si Dark-taicho lo entreno por el entreno a los tres al mismo tiempo antes de estos examenes aunque yo diria que ninguno ganaria estos examenes chunin"le aconsejo Hiroshima a las dos quienes se sentaron para mirar la arena.

"igual ¿quienes se enfrentaran primero?"pregunto Tsunade mientras escuchaba el discurso de Minato.

"la primera pelea es entre Naruto Uzumaki y Erza Scarlet"respondio Hiroshima mientras miraba alrededor para encontrar alguna señal de sus enemigos pero no se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Tsunade al escuchar el nombre de su ahijado.

 _"Naruto acaso ese chico pelirojo eres tu por favor que alguien me golpe si me equivoco"_ penso Tsunade al ver a Naruto despues de mucho tiempo por que cuando se entero de que se habia ido con alguien la destrozo mucho por dentro ademas ella no era igual que los padres de Naruto o Jiraiya.

"bien los demas participantes que no vayan a combatir todavia les pido que suban aquellas escaleras para iniciar el primer combate"le pidio Genma a los cinco que estaban para ver como Laxus y Kenichi saltaban hacia donde tenian que estar igual que Ryu y Hayashi.

"Dark ¿cual es tu opinion sobre este combate que se va llevar acabo?"le pregunto Onoki a su alumno mas experimentado en combate.

"bueno no podria decir mucho aunque este encuentro lo va a ganar Naruto si ve el momento adecuado para usar algun jutsu Fuuton que le habra enseñado Kido en su entrenamiento de un mes aunque si tuviera que decir algo sobre los otros dos combates diria que seria dificil decidir quien podria ser el ganador de aquellos encuentros"le respondio Dark a su sensei.

"¿los dos combatientes estan listos?"pregunto Genma a Naruto y Erza quienes ya habian tomado sus pocisiones.

"hai"respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"encontes !HAJIME¡"anuncio Genma el comienco del combate.

Erza se habia lanzado contra Naruto para empezar a atacar en con sus puños aunque podia ver como Naruto solamente esquivaba sus golpes como si fueran ataques normales y eso provoco que se enojara mucho por como Naruto la estaba tratando en el combate aunque cuando hizo un golpe erroneo fue el momento en que Naruto le dio una fuerte gancho en la quijada, Naruto sonrio por saber que parte de su plan funciono pero recordando lo que su sensei le dijo una vez que la misma tactica no funcionaria dos veces en una pelea asi que decidio empezar a pelear enserio contra Erza quien lo habia golpeado en el estomago para posterior mente darle un puñetazo ascendente para hacerlo elevarse un poco pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando noto como Naruto habia desaparecido y aparecer detras de ella para empezar a atacarla por la retaguardia.

los dos se estaban intercambiando golpe entre si para empezar a darse con las piernas pero se podia ver que los ya querian pasar a pelear con sus mejores estilos de pelear en este combate pero sabian que primero querian mostrarle al otro su nivel de fuerza en una pelea sin armas asi que decidieron ir a todos sus golpes para empezar a aunmentar la fuerza de sus ataques, Naruto vio como Erza estaba por dar un paso en falso asi que sabia que tenia que aprovecharlo por la lecciones que le habia dado su sensei a el y a sus amigos por lo cual no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad asi que espero hasta que vio el momento oportuno para darle un fuerte en la cara a Erza haciendo que vaya a socar contra una de las paredes del estadio.

Erza se reincorporo para tocarse la mejilla izquierda haciendo que sonria por que esto solo significaba que Naruto iba ir en serio en esta pelea asi que cambio su armadura a una nueva para poder pelear a la par contra Naruto ademas Kanna le habia enseñado como todas sus armaduras podia usar contra el adversario adecuado pero con el unico con quien no podria seria Kido por la demostración que le dejo en kiri, Genma veia como Erza cambia esa armadura suya a otra distinta asi que se pregunto si eso era algun kekkei genkai en ella pero vio como Naruto se lanzo para empezar a atacar otra vez pero se vio con una gran sorpresa al momento en que Erza atacaba con una enorme lanza a Naruto quien esquivo a tiempo el ataque.

"vaya Erza al parecer quieres pasar de una pelea mano a mano a una pelea con armas entonces bien te lo concedo por que me empezaba a aburrir asi que preparate por que te enfrentaras a mi **Chimamire no kiba** "le dijo Naruto a Erza mientras sacaba a su espada de su sello personal de muñeca cosa que impresiono casi a la mitad que conocian el mismo sello que usaba Dark con su espada.

"ya era momento de que empezaras a pelear con todo Naruto"le contesto Erza a Naruto quien cambio su semblante de divertido a serio.

Naruto fue el primero en dar el primer movimiento para sorpresa de Erza quien lo trato de buscar con la mirada pero cuando se acordo de que Kanna le dijo que no se desconcentrara en un combate contra un oponente dificil de vencer tenia que estar en calma para poder saber el movimiento de su oponente pero antes de que pudiera estar tranquila sintio una leve corte en su mejilla derecha que le hizo voltear para encontrarse a Naruto con ojos de depredador, Kanna desde donde estaba podia ver como Naruto ya no estaba jugando en este combate asi que le envio una mirada a Erza para que esta sienta la mirada de ella para saber que ya no podia jugar mas tiempo contra Naruto pero por su parte Dark sabia que Naruto queria tener una pelea digna contra Erza asi que no dijo nada para seguir mirando com iba desarrollandose Naruto en una pelea mas longevas para saber que estaba listo para a ser la verdadera prueba del clan Okami.

"vaya Dark-taicho tu alumno si que se esta poniendo serio en esta pelea pero si tuviera que decir el nisiquira estaria al nivel de nosotros"dijo Daiki bajando de encima del tejado para ponerse en barandal mientras algunos anbus se colocaban cerca de el.

"si no quieren morir por Daiki mejor alenjense de el por que a el no le agradan las personas quienes no conoce y no le agrada"les aconsejo Dark a los anbu quienes miraron como Daiki dejaba salir un poco de su verdadero poder para que la mitad a su alrededor se pongan tensos.

" **vayanse antes de que los quiera matar con mis manos** "les amenazo Daiki con una voz que hizo que la mitad se asustara.

de vuelta en la arena se podia ver como Erza le lanzaba una centenar de ataque con su lanza a Naruto quie se estaba moviendo muy rapido para ella pero sabia que tarde o temprano se cansaria pero vio algo que la hizo sorprender fue que cuando le dio a Naruto esta vio como la lanza nisiquiera estuvo con al de sangre cosa que le hizo costar una patada en el torso de su armadura cosa que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos atras, Naruto estaba en su estado fantasmal para estar en parte de ventaja contra Erza quien lo miro para volver a atacarlo solo para tener el mismo resultado asi que supuso que Naruto estaba en ese estado fantasmal que uso en la preliminares y eso la hizo sonreir por que ya tenia la armadura adecuada para esto.

Naruto estaba por dar una gran corte a Erza pero se sorprendio cuando ella pudo darle un poderoso ataque en su brazo derecho que le hizo sangrar un poco pero se pregunto como Erza lo pudo dañar con un grave ataque aunque tuviera alguna armadura que lo pudiera atacar en este estado hasta que se acordo de que ella podia usar unas nuevas armaduras que ella quisiera usar contra cualquier enemigo pero no sabia que podia contra habilidades unicas, Erza sonrio por su exitoso ataque a Naruto que le hizo querer terminar el combate pero sabia que Naruto podria abrir las puertas oscuras en cualquier momento de la pelea asi que solo tenia la posibilidad de atacarlo con todo lo que tenia ahora por lo cual empezo a atacar a Naruto con mucha velocidad para darle algunos cortes leves pero se volvio a sorprender de que Naruto desapareciera delante de sus ojos asi que supuso que se oculto en la tierra para ir hacia algun lado a tomar un descanso.

Naruto habia aparecido en donde estaban los arboles para tomar un breve respiro de la pelea pero esto lo iba a aprovechar para planear alguna estrategia contra Erza por que sabia que lo estaba buscando cosa que le hizo sonreir un poco aunque ahora tenia que planear algo para vencer a Erza para pasar a la siguiente ronda por que queria ver el encuentro de sus dos amigos, Genma miro adonde debia de estar Naruto para luego mirar a Erza quien habia cambiado su armadura a una con alas para empezar a volar y hacer aparecer algunas espada a su alrededor para posteriormente lanzarlas hacia donde estaba el bosque para ver como Naruto salia de el y empeza a esquivar todas las espadas que Erza le estaba enviando para luego saltar hacia una de las paredes y lanzarse contra Erza la cual ya estaba con una espada en la mano pero esquivo un fuma shuriken que venia hacia ella.

cuando Erza le dio un gran corte a Naruto este exploto en humo para que los ojos de Erza se habran con una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que esto fue un engaño pero se pregunto donde estaba el Naruto real pero esa respuesta fue recibida con un fuerte golpe en la espalda de ella para hacer que vaya a socar contra el suelo, Kisara y Sarada quienes estabam en el publico se preguntaron si su amiga se encontraba bien pero para su sorpresa Erza habia podido repeler parte del daño de la caida cambiando de armadura pero eso no significaba que parte de su rostro se llenara de un poco de sangre hasta por un momento querian bajar para ir a ayudar a su amiga si el combate terminaba aunque ellas dos no eran las unicas por que Kanna tambien lo haria para ver el estado de su alumna.

" **Raiton: Seiteki no Jutsu** "pronuncio Naruto apareciendo detras de Erza para colocarle una de sus manos en la espalda para ver como Erza empieza a convulsionar para luego detenerse y verla caer al suelo.

Genma se acerco a Erza para ver si estaba muerta o inconsiente pero vio como Naruto le acaricio los cabellos a Erza para cargarla al estilo de novia y cabe decir que algunas chicas que estaban interesadas en el dejaban salir un aura de enojo pero la unica que lo hizo fue Ultear quien tenia a su hija en sus piernas y la razón por la que no se enojo era por que ella siempre dormia con Naruto y Himawari cosa que le saco una sonrisa, todo los aldeanos aplaudieron por la pelea que vieron aunque todavia faltaban una cuantas peleas mas por ver aunque en el palco personal de los Daimyōs se podia ver a Tsunika saltando de emoción mientras era vista por los hijos de los mas Daimyōs quienes se sonrojaron un poco pero ninguno sabia era que ella no los consideraba su tipo hasta su padre suspiro un poco por la actitud de su hija pero igual esperaba que si algun dia encontraba al hombre que ella amara estaria feliz.

"Dark-taicho ¿quienes son los siguientes en pelear?"pregunto Daiki a Dark quien solto un suspiro de enojo.

"Sabaku no Gaara contra Sasuke Uchiha pero mejor darle la victoria a Gaara por que el Uchiha no se presento"le respondio Dark a Daiki para que algunos asientan por esa decisión de descalificar al Uchiha.

"mejor no y demosle un poco mas de tiempo por que no me gustaria ver a mi hijo pasar a la siguiente ronda sin una pelea"dijo el ¨Kazekage¨ solo para recibir una mirada de Dark.

"Rasa tu como yo respetas la hora de hacer algo y si le das a ese Uchiha mas tiempo sera una vergüenza para cada ninja de las naciones ninjas"le critico Dark al supuesto Rasa quien trago por recibir los dos instintos asesinos de Dark y Daiki.

"yo estoy de acuerdo en que Sasuke Uchiha sea descalificado y por lo que puedo ver el Raikage y la Mizukage estan de acuerdo"dijo Onoki para ver como Mei y Akashi asentian y que bueno que pudo saber el nombre real de Yodaime Raikage por que no que llamarlo A como los demas Raikages.

"bien como son tres contra dos en esto Kazama ve a decirle a Genma que anuncie que Sasuke Uchiha a quedado descalificado"le ordeno Minato a su mejor ninja quien asintio para desaparecer.

"entonces si no me equivoco ahora vendria el combate de tus dos alumnos taicho"dedujo Daiki al ver como Laxus y Kenichi bajaban de un salto al suelo.

 **(mundo de Kenichi: Ryuzampaku)**

vemos como los maestro junto con Miu le estaban explicando a los demas compañeros de escuela de Kenichi y Kisara que habian visto hace unas semanas a Kenichi peleando contra alguien con Garras como armas cosa que casi ni la mitad no pudo creerles por que sabian que Kenichi le tenia panico a las armas pero con la caras que tenian los maestros de Kenichi sabian que no podian mentir, Hayato Furinji se pregunto como podria darles una prueba a los amigos de Kenichi y a Honoka quien habia estado triste desde el dia que su hermano mayor desaparecio hace un mes pero estaba segura que regresaria en algun momento para jugar con ella.

"bueno entonces ¿como vamos a saber si lo que dicen es cierto?"pregunto Takeda a los maestros quienes querian poder responder a esa pregunta pero no encontraban ninguna.

sin que se percataran una rayo sono para que la televisión se encendiera sola y hacer que todos la miren para ver a Kenichi en un estadio pero tambien vieron a un chico rubio con una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo y se podia ver que los dos estaban sonriendo al otro.

 **(en el mundo de Laxus: Fairy tail)**

todos en el gremio estaban hablan un poco con los hermanos Strauss quienes querian saber en donde estaba su hermana mayor pero sabian que podia cuidarse sola pero igual estaba preocupados por ella pero ellos no eran los unicos preocupados por un familiar por que Makarov estaba en las mismas condiciones por que le importaba mucho la seguridad de su nieto, Natsu estaba discutiendo con Gray de que cual de los dos era el mas fuerte mientras que el gato azul anima a Natsu y el gato era Happy quien estaba comiendose un pequeño pescado pero vio como la esfera de cristal del maestro estaba brillando asi que volo hacia alli para ver a Laxus mirando a un chico pelicastaño.

"maestro mire es Laxus aye"le notifico Happy a Makarov quien lo miro para ver a su nieto pero tambien los demas fueron a ver la esfera de cristal.

"vaya hasta que por fin podemos ver a Laxus otra vez aunque quisiera saber contra quien se esta enfrentando esta vez"dijo Natsu para que Gray tambien asienta pero algo le decia que ya habia visto a ese chico pelicastaño antes.

"si tienes razón Natsu pero creo ya haber visto a ese de pelo castaño antes"le contesto Gray a Natsu quien miro a Kenichi para recordar aquella pelea de hace algun tiempo.

"oigan miren dos mas se estan acercando a Laxus"dijo Levy a los demas quienes miraron como Ryu y Hayashi se acercaban a Laxus.

" _oye Laxus no vayas a perder este encuentro por que si lo haces te juro que lo pagaras por que te enfrentaras contra uno de los dos en la siguiente ronda asi que no pierdas_ "le dijeron los dos rivales a Laxus quien sonrio.

" _claro pero igual voy ir con todo en este combate contra ti Kenichi asi que vayan a esperar su turno_ "les contesto Laxus mientras socaba los puños con los dos.

"vaya ese chico pelinegro me agrada me pregunto si podre ser su amiga"dijo Levy sin saber que eso iba a ser un hecho.

 **(volviendo al mundo shinobi)**

"oye Laxus espero que este preparado para nuestro combate por que te desafio a que vengas con toda tu artilleria pesada"le desafio Kenichi a su amigo quien sonrio.

"acepto el desafio siempre y cuando lo hagas tambien Kenichi"le contesto Laxus mientras se ponia en postura de pelea pero no sin antes sacarse el abrigo.

los dos se miraron un momento para luego desaparecer a la vista de Genma quien habia dado inicio al combate oficialmente solo para ver una onda de choque entre los puños de Laxus y Kenichi quienes dejaban salir todo lo que aprendieron de su sensei para demostrarle que estaban listos para cualquier cosa hasta para el, Naruto veia como sus dos mejores amigos iban a una tremenda velocidad en sus ataques aunque su sensei le dijo que no usara todo su poder en sus otro combate por que queria ver como podia manejarse en una pelea contra alguien mas fuerte aunque su entrenamiento con Kido le hubiera ayudado un poco pudo soportar todo el castigo que el le habia dado en ese mes que les dieron.

Laxus habia empezado a dar unos cuantos golpes para luego lanzar algunas patadas a Kenichi quien conectaba sus ataques con los de su amigo para mostrar la fuerza que tenian en sus cuerpos por todo el entrenamiento que habia tenido durante todos sus años en este mundo ademas tambien lo hacian por que esta era la primera oficial que estaban teniendo sin un mastil aburrido, Genma le costaba ver los movimientos de los contricantes por la velocidad que estaban dando los golpes pero tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para saber donde estaban los dos pero le era muy dificil mirarlos a sin poder ver la velocidad que estaban demostrando aunque de un momento a otro vio como los dos tocaban el suelo para respirar un poco.

Kenichi podia sentir como su brazo derecho estaba un poco lastimado pero no era nada que no pudiera aguantar por que podia ver el brazo izquierdo de Laxus estaba igual cosa que le hizo sonreir asi que se levanto para lanzarse contra su amigo una vez mas pero se sorprendio cuando Laxus uso su cuerpo del rayo para atacarlo por la espalda haciendole saber que iba a usar sus tecnicas ahora, Dark veia como sus alumnos estaban teniendo una buena pelea pero tenia que esperar para verlos usar todo su potencial hasta noto como Kanna y Zabuki querian preguntarle de cual de los dos le tenia como favorito en este encuentro pero lo ignoro por que el no queria mostrar favoritismo en ninguno de sus alumnos.

"Dark-kun ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"le pregunto Hiruzen a Dark quien tenia la mirada puesta en el combate de Laxus y Kenichi.

"si es por que no escogi a ninguno de los dos para darle el resultado la respuesta es facil no me agrada mostrar favoritismo con alguien en especial a mis alumnos"le respondio Dark al ver como Kenichi saltaba para esquivar un puñetazo relampago de Laxus.

"ya veo aunque me pregunto si asi fuiste en tu juventud"le dijo Hiruzen para mirar a Onoki quien noto su mirada.

"Ryu siempre fue haci cuando lo empeze a entrenar junto a Mu-sama el siempre entrenaba con sus dos compañeros de equipo mi hijo aqui presente y mi cuñada Kurotsika la cual fue asesinada por la que estoy viendo"le contesto Onoki mientras miraba a Kushina quien se percato de eso pero ella no conocia a ninguna Kurotsika hasta que se acordo que le habia quitado la vida a una mujer de iwa en la tercera guerra shinobi.

"¿es a esa mujer estupida que mate?"pregunto Kushina al momento en que una espada aparecia en su cuello y esta era la de Dark quien le mostraba una cara llena de ira.

" **vuelve a decirle idiota a mi compañera de equipo y te matare** "le amenazo Dark mientras era sujetado por Daiki quien dejaba salir su poder para hacer que Kazama y Minato se queden en su lugar.

en el arena se vio como Kenichi uso una de sus tecnicas para lanzar a Laxus hasta una pared solo para que Laxus le arrojara algunas alabardas del rayo a el asi que empeco a esquivar casi todas mientras que otras le hacian algunos cortes leves los cuales Laxus aprovecho para darle una descarga electrica en todo su cuerpo, los dos amigos se sonrieron por los ataques que recibieron del otro y sabian que podian dar todo hasta que unos de los cayera asi que iba a poner todo el entrenamiento de su sensei y el que tuvieron durante un mes aprueba entre ellos aqui y ahora sin limitaciones.

los dos se empezaron a lanzar sus propias tecnicas entre ellos para ver quien empezaba a resultar con mas heridas entre si pero sabian que los dos podian seguir hasta que se agotaran lo que significaba que podian seguir asi por un buen tiempo, Laxus uso su cuerpo del rayo para aparecer arriba de la arena para empezar lanzar su rugido del dragón del rayo contra Kenichi quien uso su tecnica de defensa para protegerse del ataque que le dio de lleno aunque solo haya destrozado parte de su ropa asi que le devolvio el favor lanzando su Mobyuha a Laxus quien lo bloqueo con sus brazos pero de todos modos el ataque le habia dado de lleno.

Naruto estaba viendo como sus amigos no se estaban conteniendo en lo mas minimo en la pelea cosa que le hizo preocupar por ellos un monton por que queria detener la pelea pero una parte de el le decia que siguiera viendo el encuentro para aprender un poco de alguno de ellos dos ademas si detenia la pelea no sabria quien podria ser su oponente en la final aunque habia una posibilidad que podrian ser Hayashi y Ryu pero lo descarto un momento por que nunca habia peleado contra ellos antes, Erza quien se habia despertado fue a ver el encuentro de Laxus y Kenichi solo para sorprenderse de ver como los dos estaban dejando un enorme caos en la pelea que estaban teniendo entre si hasta ella quiso saber quien seria el ganador del encuentro aunque ya estuviera eliminada de la competencia pero ella queria seguir observando un poco mas los encuentros.

Ryu y Hayashi estaban sonriendo por la gran pelea que estaban viendo entre uno de sus posibles rivales en la siguiente ronda pero le sorprendia el nivel que tenian ellos dos y se preguntaron si Naruto no habia usado toda su fuerza en su encuentro contra Erza por que si era asi entonces tenian que fijarse seriamente en la siguiente pelea de Naruto por si acaso, Genma veia como los dos amigos se intercambiaban golpes entre si para hacerse un monton de daño entre ellos aunque le sorprendio de que los dos incrementaran su fuerza para ir una velocidad mas alla de la que podia observar con sus ojos asi que miro a los demas competidores que estaban mirando por donde estaban los dos amigos enfrentandose.

Sarada tuvo que activar su sharingan para seguir los movimientos de los chicos por que ya le era algo dificil de seguir con su vista normal hasta tuvo dandole detalles a Kisara para que estuviera pendiente del encuentro por que Kanna todavia no le habia enseñado a ver una pelea de esa velocidad asi que lo unico que pudieron hacer es pedir que alguno de los dos salga vivo del encuentro, Mirajane vio claramente los ataques de Kenichi y los de Laxus hasta vio como un poco de sangre salia de ellos aunque se preocupaba un poco por ellos pero sabia que lo estaban haciendo era para mostrarle su determinación a Dark y Naruto por ser a los quienes quieren superar o estar a la par pero tambian sabia que Naruto queria estar a la par contra Dark pero solo lo haria con sus amigos en ello.

Laxus estaba usando su puñetazos relampagos como sus patadas relampago para darle un golpe en la cara a Kenichi pero el tambien recibio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara cortesia de su mejor amigo asi que se separo para lanzarle un super alabarda del rayo a Kenichi quien no se espero ese ataque veloz y no pudo hacer nada por que el ataque le dio de lleno haciando que caiga al suelo, Genma se acerco a Kenichi solo para ver como el se levanto como si nada le hubiera pasado pero se sorprendio de ver como Kenichi empezaba a brillar para despues ir contra Laxus quien activo su dragón force para hacerle frente a el nuevo poder de Kenichi y asi volvieron a tener una pelea mu reñida entre ellos dos.

Kenichi le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandibula a Laxus quien vio como unos cuantos dientes salian de su boca solo para que le devolviera el ataque a Kenichi el cual tambien voto algunos dientes asi que le lanzo un fuerte golpe en el estamogo a Laxus solo para ver como el escupia un poco de sangre, Laxus sonrio por la pelea emocionante que estaba teniendo contra su amigo asi que le dio un fuerte codazo en la espalda para luego darle un rodillazo en estomago a Kenichi quien tambien escupio un poco de sangre pero igual sonrio por la pelea que estaban teniendo el y Laxus.

en el publico se puede observar a Hayate y Yuo animando a sus respectivos oponentes que tuvieron en kiri mientras eran sujetados por Kido quien miraba todo de forma calculadora por que si ellos mejoraron mucho tal vez les de una pelea contra el para ver cuanto avanzaron pero igual quisiera pelear contra Dark, Shinji vio como los dos alumnos de su capitan estaban dandolo todo en la pelea hasta algo de sudor podia ver en las caras de ellos dos pero se preguntaba cuanto podrian aguantar sus cuerpos con los daños que estaban recibiendo entre ellos pero si fueron entrenados por su capitan seguramente estarian al nivel de un chunin o jounin pero si fueran por rangos podria ser contra algun ninja rang si pudieran.

Laxus le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kenichi y hacerlo caer al suelo pero no se espero que Kenichi le halla sujetado la pierna izquierda para hacer una tecnica de doble filo contra el asi que cuando tocaron el suelo los dos tuvieron un poco de dificultad para levantarse por la altura que tuvieron que tomar para caer al suelo eso y que Kenichi usara la mitad de su poder para elevarlos un poco mas de altura, tanto Kenichi como Laxus se miraron entre si para asentir ademas sabian que solo uno podia avanzar a la siguiente ronda y a la final asi que cargaron todo su poder en sus manos para empezar a correr hacia el otro darse un fuerte puñetazos entre ellos dosunos fuertes puñetazos entre ellos dos solo para darse duramente un fuerte cabezazo.

Laxus retrocedio un poco para dejarse caer hacia atras solo para apoyar sus manos en suelo y levantar la pierna izquierda y asi conectarle un una patada ascendente en la quijada a Kenichi quien se sorprendio de eso que hizo su amigo pero igual pudo tragar un poco para empezar a reunir energia en el, Cuando Kenichi reunio toda la energia que necesitaba y eso le hizo aparecer una sonrisa por que ahora iba a usar el mismo estilo de pelea que su amigo ademas sabia que Laxus estaba apunto de usar su tecnica nueva en este encuentro asi que era mejor acabar esta pelea aqui y ahora.

" **Zettai-tekina sutairu** "pronuncio Kenichi para cambiar rapidamente a una postura de su estilo propio que creo el mismo durante este tiempo.

"asi que piensas usar tu estilo absoluto contra ahora entonces mejor acabo esto de una vez con mi **Ultimatum** **Raikō: Akamikazuchi** "le dijo Laxus a su amigo para luego pronunciar tecnica nueva ademas ya tenia una buena que queria utilizar contra Ryu o Hayashi pero si ninguno de los dos ganaba iba a usarla contra Naruto en la final.

al momento en que Kenichi se estaba acercando a Laxus se dio cuenta como su amigo no se movio desde donde estaba si no que ya se habia movido de su lugar sin que se diera cuenta de elloasi que miro hacia todos lados para tratar de encontrarlo pero no pudo asi que cerro los ojos para activar sus sentidos y por un pelo evitar el ataque de laxus conectando su tecnica contra la de su amigo para asi crear uno onda de choque muy grande, Dark sintio la onda de choque pero ni se inmuto igual que Daiki y los demas pecados pero vio como sus dos alumnos salian disparados hacia el cielo asi que se pregunto cual de los dos resultaria mas herido para ir a ver despues sus heridas pero algo le sorprendio mucho de Kenichi y eso que tenia energia rodeandolo pero vio como toda esa energia se concentraba en la pierna derecha de Kenichi y se pregunto que iba a ser con eso.

Laxus gruño un poco por el daño que recibio por la fuerza de todo su poder pero ahora tenia que recargar toda su energia para esquivar algunos ataques de Kenichi que le enviaba desde donde estaba y que bueno que pudieron crear una tecnica para poder pelear en el aire por el tiempo que ellos quisieran o hasta que se les acabara su poder, Shigure podia notar como Kenichi estaba ahorrando energia para alguna tecnica y se pregunto cual pero tendria que esperar hasta que el mismo la muestre aunque igual queria saber de cual de los demas maestros era el estilo de la tecnica pero igual se rio como sus hijos animaban a su padre en la pelea aunque uno de ellos estaba con Kenichi mientras que el otro estaba con Laxus.

"!VAMOS OTUSAN TU PUEDES GANAR¡"le animo Kouji a su padre quien sonrio mentalmente por que su hijo le animo.

"!VAMOS LAXUS-SAN ESTOY SUGURO QUE PUEDES GANAR¡"le animo tambien Sakaki a Laxus quien solo estaba concentrado en el combate.

Naruto seguia mirando como sus dos mejores amigos se lanzaban un que otro ataque entre si pero se preguntaba quien podria salir victorioso de este encuentro aunque eso no significaba que igual estuviera preocupado por sus amigos en este momento pero ahora solo podia mirar como iba a desarrollarse el final de este encuentro, Kenichi ya estaba listo para lanzar su nueva tecnica asi que preparo todo su poder para dar una patada descendente a Laxus quien la bloqueo con sus brazos solo para ser enviado a socar contra el suelo aunque le costo poco por que solo tuvo que usar un poco del cuerpo del rayo para salvarse de romperse la espalda en la caida.

"!TOMA ESTO LAXUS **HAKAI-TEKINA KIKKU** ¡"le grito Kenichi a Laxus quien levanto la vista para ver como su amigo se acercaba con una con un puño hacia el para luego colisionar entre si.

"parece que estas feliz Dark-taicho"menciono Daiki al notar la sonrisa en la cara de su lider a lo cual todos voltearon a verlo y se sorprendieron de ver una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en ella hasta Kitsuchi y su padre no habian visto esa sonrisa en el en mucho tiempo.

"no se de que estas hablando Daiki"le contesto Dark a su excompañero y vicicapitan mientras que Kanna y Zabuki lo miraban con una gran sonrojo por que era la primera vez que lo veian sonreir.

Dark miro como Kenichi y Laxus salieron disparados a distintos lugares aunque vio que los dos tenian algunas heridas graves pero empezo a sonreir mas por la demostración que estaban dando sus dos alumno hasta penso que ellos junto a Naruto deberian entrenar en aquel mundo donde entreno el junto los demas pecados, Tanto Laxus como Kenichi se levantaron a pesar de sus heridas y se podia ver que los dos estaban sonriendose mutuamente por la pelea que estaban teniendo hasta se podia notar que los dos no querian acabar esto por un buen rato pero los dos sabian que solo uno podia avanzar a la siguiente ronda asi que corrieron hacia el otro mientras que tenian algo de sangre encima de ellos.

 **(Ryuuzampaku)**

todos los conocidos de Kenichi estaban sorprendidos de que Kencihi estuviera peleando sin razón pero mientras mas veian la pelea se iba percantando de que el estaba tratando de ganar aun con todas sus heridas aunque fuera por un momento pudieron ver a Shigure con dos niños en sus brazos y pudieron notar el gran parecido que tenian los dos niños con Kenichi y Shigure asi que llegaron a la conclusión de que deberian ser sus hijos, Miu al ver eso quedo impactada por haber visto eso por que desde hace mucho que queria confesarle sus sentimientos a Kenichi pero ahora eso iba a ser imposible aunque ella tambien se percato que al lado de Shigure estaba Kisara animando junto a una chica pelinegra y podia ver que las dos se estaban llevando bien por la sonrisa que se daban entre ellas.

Honoka por su parte estaba sonriendo de que vio a lo que escucho de todos que eran los hijos de su hermano y Shigure a lo que eso venia significando que eran sus sobrinos aunque igual quedo impactada al ver a su hermano en un estado grave aunque pudo notar que el estaba sonriendo para despues pasar a una de seriedad, los maestros estaban algo impactados por lo que estaban viendo primero ver como su dicipulo estaba teniendo una pelea a muerte contra alguien que ni conococian pero resultaba que Kenichi si lo hacia por que no le sonreiria a alguien que fuera un enemigo o alguien que intentara hacerle daño a Miu o Honoka hasta los amigos de Kenichi quedaron en estado de shock por ver a su amigo en una pelea grandiosa.

"no puedo creer que Kenichi y Shigure tengan hijo pero lo mas importante es que Kenichi este peleando sin razón"dijo Sakaki pero queriendo saber el nombre de los dos hijos de Kenichi y Shigure.

"si tienes razón Sakaki pero tal vez Kenichi lo este haciendo por obligación o por que el quiere y me inclino por la segunda opción asi que confio en que Kenichi podra hacer algo para sorprendernos"contesto Akisame a su colega mientras todavia miraba el encuentro aunque estuviera algo preocupado por la salud de su dicipulo.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

todos en el gremio veian la carniceria que estaba dando Laxus contra aquel muchacho que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Laxus hasta se preguntaron cual de los dos caeria primero hasta Natsu tenia extrellas en los ojos por ver una pelea tan genial como esta aunque el maestro Makarov se preguntaba como era que su nieto se habia vuelto mas fuerte en este tiempo, mientras que ellos miraban los hermanos Strauss pudieron ver a su hermana mayor que estaba un poco diferente como ellos recordaban pero vieron como ella estaba mirando a una parte en particular y se preguntaron hacia donde estaba mirando su nee-san pero aparte de ellos una Levy estaba pensando en algunas ideas en como hacerse amiga de ese chico pelinegro pero todavia sin saberlo que en el futuro ellos serian los mejores amigos.

"sugoi esto es muy genial cuanto quisiera ver los demas combates por que estoy seguro que seran geniales"dijo Natsu emocionado mientras seguia mirando el intercambio de golpes de Laxus y el otro chico.

"estoy contigo Natsu seguramente podriamos ver los otros encuentros que vendran"concordo Gray mientras un pequeño Happy asentia.

 **(de vuelta al mundo shinobi)**

Kenichi le mando un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda a Laxus quien tambien le dio un golpe en la misma mejilla para despues conectarse otro hasta que uno de los dos cayera al suelo derrotado y asi siguienron durante dos minutos para que los dos lanzaran un potente puñetazo en la cara del otro, Dark vio como sus dos alumnos lo habian demostrado todo lo que tenian para mostrar en este combate contra el otro asi que eso le hizo sentir orgulloso por dentro asi que ahora solo faltaria ver el encuentro de Naruto contra cualquiera de los dos que saliera victorioso.

"vaya Kenichi si que me diste una buena pelea y me sorprendiste por resistir mi mayor ataque amigo"le dijo Laxus con una sonrisa en su rostro igual que Kenichi.

"yo digo lo mismo Laxus pero sabes ahora sabemos quien de los dos es el mas fuerte en esta pelea asi que te concedo la victoria mi mejor amigo"le contesto Kenichi mientras se dejaba caer en el brazo izquierdo de Laxus quien lo recosto en el suelo mientras que Genma veia que Kenichi ya no podia continuar.

"como Kenichi ya no puede continuar combatiendo el ganador de este encuentro es !LAXUS DREYAR¡"anuncio Genma para que todos en el publico y en los demas combatientes aplaudan mientras que Dark aparecia al lado de sus dos alumnos.

"buen combate los dos me dejaron muy impresionado con ese encuentro Laxus y Kenichi"les felicito Dark a los dos mientras les daba una semilla a cada uno pero a Laxus le daba la mitad para que tuviera un poco mas de energia para su siguiente encuentro.

"gracias Dark-sensei pero ahora quiero decirle algo a alguien y ese eres !TU NARUTO UZUMAKI TE ESTARE ESPERANDO EN LA FINAL PARA VER QUIEN DE LOS DOS ES EL MAS FUERTE¡"le reto Laxus a Naruto quien sonrio por el reto de su amigo.

"dalo por hecho Laxus por que pienso usar todo lo que tengo contra ti"acepto Naruto el reto lanzado por su amigo mientras miraba a su lado solo para encontrar que los que seguian habian dejado el lugar.

Dark desaparecio y aparecio al lado de Daiki quien se preguntaba como iba a ser el siguiente combate pero noto como los dos combatientes que venian tenian el mismo nivel de pelea a lo que le hizo ver que este encuentro terminaria en un empate pero igual queria ver lo que venia ahora y lo que iban a demostrar estos dos oponentes, en los espectadores se puede notar como Mirajane se estaba preguntando si el entrenamiento que hizo con Ryu en el poco tiempo que tenian para este momento iba a funcionar aunque viendo como los dos se habia puesto en posición de combate tenia que guardarse la respuesta para luego por que con el combate que iba a ver ahora se la iba a dar.

"bien ahora vamos a iniciar el cuarto combate que sera entre Ryu Hakuto Momochi contra Hayashi Jun asi que como veo que los dos combatientes estan listos que comience el combate"anuncio Genma para dejar que Ryu y Hayashi empezaran a pelear a una velocidad sorprendente a la cual solo algunos podrian verla y esos solo eran los siete pecados, los kages y los que ya habian podido ver una pelea a esa velocidad sorprendente.

Ryu y Hayashi se intercambian golpes sin importarles la arena por que los dos estaban mas concentrados en ganarle al otro sin importar que les pasara al momento en que sus puños socaron contra la cara del otro los dos fueron mandados a casi extrellarse contra la pared pero los dos habia giraro a tiempo para detenerse con sus pies, Al momento en que los saltaron hacia el otro fue cuando aparecio un torbellino de hojas en su camino pero eso no les importo por que golpearon a los que habian llegado para continuar con la pelea que estaban teniendo los dos por que ninguno iba a ceder en este encuentro hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieran mas o hasta que su energia se agotara por lo cual iba a continuar hasta un buen rato.

cuando los dos dejaron de lanzarse puñetazos fue en el momento en que sacaron sus espadas en la cual los espectadores vienron que los filos de esas espadas eran de color negro en la de Ryu mientras que en la de Hayashi era blanca pero al momento en que nadie se lo esperaba fue cuando los dos desaparecieron de su vista para combatir a una velocidad que solo los que practicaban kenjutsu desde hace mucho tiempo, Dark junto a los demas que practicaban el arte del kenjutsu veian como los dos combatientes iban a una velocidad que casi ninguno de ellos podria aparte de Dark quien tenia mucha experiencia en kenjutsu que cualquier podria asegurar que Ryu y Hayashi iban a tener una misma relación de amistad y rivalidad que tuvo con Rasa en su momento.

Naruto por su parte quedo muy sorprendido por ver como dos personas de su misma edad podian tener una pelea con espadas tan emocionante como la de ellos dos asi se dijo que iba despues de los examenes para mejorar su kenjutsu, Shinku desde donde estaba con Yakumo podia ver como su amigo se estaba divirtiendo en este combate aunque tal vez sea por que por fin podria combatir y zanjar ese combate inconcluso que tuvieron en aquella misión asi que ver a su mejor amigo combatir con esa emoción suya era algo de recordar aunque fuera hacer por esta vez.

Kila junto a Riku y Ayumi podian ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Hayashi aunque fuera por un corto tiempo pero eso significaba que se estaba divirtiendo en el combate que estaba teniendo contra Ryu el cual solo continuaba atacando con su espada con la misma velocidad que Hayashi pero eso no era todo por que los dos iban aumentado su velocidad por cada segundo que iban combatiendo, Cuando los dos competidores se golpearon con un puñetazo al momento en que bloquearon sus ataques de sus respectivas espadas pero los puñetazos que se dieron los mandaron hacia donde estaba el publico pero en los distintos lados cosa que hizo alejarse a los aldeanos de los dos competidores pero vieron como los dos se levantaban al mismo tiempo pero Ryu habia puesto su espada en su boca para posterior mente hacerse un corte en su boca para que su color de piel empiece a cambiar.

 **(un poco cerca de Konoha)**

vemos a los enemigos mortales de los pecados mirando los combates que se estaban desallorando en los examenes chunin y se podia notar como Seika estaba facinada por todas las peleas pero la que se estaba llevando acabo le hizo querer empezar el ataque contra los pecados por que ya habia localizado la posición de cada uno entre el publico hasta la de Dark, Kaiju les dijo a los demas que se empezaran a preparar para el movimiento por que esa invasión a la hoja iba a ocurrir en el proximo combate de los examenes a lo que todos se empezaron a preparar por si las dudas ademas habian interrogado a uno de los ninjas de otogakure.

"bien muy pronto empezara el plan de ese sanin de las serpientes asi que esten atentos pero mas en especifico tu Seika por que cuando veas a los edo tenseis que convoca ese sanin"les dijo Kaiju a todos mientras miraba a Seika la cual solo estaba viendo como Ryu y Hayashi habian activado las puertas oscuras en ese combate.

"vaya Kaiju esos dos mocosos desbloquearon las puertas oscuras que tienen los miembros del clan Okami para enseñar a sus invocadores"le conto Seika a Kaiju quien miro a los dos que estaban peleando.

 _"vaya son los terceros en desbloquear esas puertas en combate primero fue el nidaime Uzukage luego vino su bisnieto y ahora esos dos uno que es hijo del Okami shonin y el otro del sanin de los sapos pero igual si ellos son capazaces de dominar las puertas oscuras sin el entrenamiento del clan Okami entonces seran los segundo en poder lograrlo y estar a la par de Hamura Otsutsuki"_ penso Kaiju al ver como esos dos empezaban a activando cada puerta oscura mientras mas avanzaba el combate entre ellos pero eso le provoco recordar a los demas invocadores que lograron una sorprendente hazaña.

"Seika ¿en que parte del publico se encuentra el pecado del orgullo?"pregunto Izuna a la mencionada quien miro hacia el publico para encontrar al mayor adversario del uchiha menor.

"en la parte derecha Izuna junto a de la avaricia y envidia mientras que en el otro estan el de la pereza y gula junto al nuevo pecado de la ira el novio de Okihi-chan pero el pecado de la lujuria esta al lado de Okami"le respondio dando la posición de cada uno de los pecados.

 **(en el estadio)**

todos en estadio veian la tremenda carniceria que se estaban dando Ryu y Hayashi los cuales no se dejaban de atacar por nada hasta casi algun anbu trato de ir a detener el encuentro pero los cinco kages que estaban ahi les dijeron que no se metieran por que esta pelea era una de las pocas que se podria apreciar solo una vez cada cien años y estaria escrita en la historia de los examenes chunin por la intensidad del combate, Dark solo veia todo con ojos analiticos por que asi podria agregar a dos mas al entrenamiento que les tiene preparado a sus alunmos despues de los examenes chunin pero necesitaba hablar con los demas sobre abrir aquel portal a ese mundo donde entrenaron para volverse muy fuertes.

Naruto que estaba viendo el combate se estaba impresionando con la pelea que estaba precensiando junto a Laxus quien tenia la misma cara de impresión por lo que estaba viendo y hizo mirar a Naruto por que iba a ser un hecho de que se enfrentarian en la final de los examenes asi que sonrio por tener la oportunidad de ver cual de los dos era el mas fuerte y quien iba a tener el derecho de enfrentarse otra vez a sensei, Ryu lanzo un tremendo corte al torso de Hayashi quien no se habia esperado ese corte pero eso no le impidio desaparecer y aparecer detras de su oponente para darle un corte en la espalda haciendolo gritar por el dolor ademas de darle tratar de darle un corte en la mano pero se sorprendio cuando Ryu le pateo su espada haciendole soltarla y se clavara en la pared detras de el pero el no se quedo atras por que le hizo lo mismo para estar parejos en condiciones.

"vaya Hayashi me estas dando una pelea muy emocionante espero que todavia tengas ganas de seguir peleando"le dijo Ryu con una sonrisa mientras su sangre caia al suelo.

"por favor Ryu yo puedo continuar por mas tiempo que tu asi que no te emociones tanto ademas el unico que saldra vencedor de este encuentro sere yo"le contesto Hayashi a Ryu quien empezo a reirse como maniaco.

"veamos quien resiste mas tiempo combatiendo"dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para lanzarse contra el otro.

los dos conectaron sus puños para empezar una lucha sin descanso por que sin saberlo ellos habian dominado la fase uno de las puertas oscuras en el combate entre ellos y solo Dark lo habia notado por que Kurobane le conto una vez que el primer invocador domino todas las fases sin entrenamiento del clan Okami, Ryu salto hacia atras para empezar hacer sellos de manos y arrojarle una enorme bola de fuego a Hayashi quien esquivo el ataque para lanzarle una bala de aire para poder darle en el blanco pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio como Ryu habia sacado un kunai y lo lleno de chackra Katon para luego arrojarlo hacia el.

Hayashi no tuvo otra opción que arrojar algunas shuriken para poder esquivar pero algo lo sorprendio y fue ver a Ryu ser rodeado de fuego pero si se acordaba bien la unica persona que podia hacer una armadura elemental con chackra era el Raikage hasta se pregunto si podria activar una armadura elemental, Dark se sorprendio de que su hijo pudiera usar el **Katon no Yoroi** para poder pelear pero primero iba a esperar para ver como su hijo tenia listo ese jutsu por que todavia no podia evitar las quemaduras asi que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta de ver si su hijo lo supero.

"Dark-kun ¿crees que Ryu-chan este bien?"le pregunto Zabuki a Dark quien tenia la mirada fija en el encuentro.

"bueno yo no sabria responderte por que el **Katon no yoroi** puede dejarte quemaduras de tercer grado o alguna permanente si tienes algo para no tener esa quemadura por un buen tiempo"le respondio Dark a Zabuki quien ya se estaba preocupando de la salud de su hijo.

"¿por que le preguntas a Dark sobre la condición de ese chico?"le pregunto el Raikage a Zabuki quien lo miro.

"facil por que Ryu es hijo de Dark y mio asi que eso lo convierte en su primogenito pero los dos tienen la misma personalidad de combate cosa que me hace enojar"le respondio Zabuki para dejar en estado de shock a casi todos los que estaban en el caja de los kages excepto a Kanna y Daiki por que ya conocian eso por distintas razones.

antes que alguno pudiera hacer otra pregunta alguien se extrello cerca de Mei quien volteo la mirada para encontrarse con Ryu el cual estaba sangrando por la frente ademas se podia notar un kunai entre sus manos y eso sorprendio a los cuatro kages junto a Orochimaru quien no se habia esperado eso, Ryu salio de la pared para saltar hacia la arena y empeza lanzarle muchos golpe a Hayashi quien empezaba a esquivarlos como si nada pero igual sentio el hardo en sus mejillas asi que trato de aguantar el dolor aunque sin darse cuenta de que Ryu lo habia golpeado en la espalda haciendo lo volar hacia donde estaba Genma el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por que vio como Hayashi uso un **kawarami** para remplazarse con algun objeto cercano.

"bien vamos a ver creo que pienso usar un jutsu que se me acaba de ocurrir que te parece si lo pruebo contigo Ryu"le propuso Hayashi a Ryu quien lo volteo a mirar un momento antes de sonreir.

"claro siempre que me entretenga me ofrecere a probarlo en un combate"le contesto Ryu a Hayashi quien sonrio.

"bien entonces preparate por que pienso usar mi **Fuuton no yoroi** "le dijo Hayashi solo para que los demas espectadores se pregunten por ese jutsu.

"vaya estos chicos si que piensan superar a su vieja generación y ademas ese chico peliblanco piensa crear una nueva armadura elemental yo creo que esos dos deberian ser promovidos igual que los demas competidores excepto el mocoso Uchiha"les hizo saber el Raikage a los demas quienes asintieron.

"pero igual antes debemos asegurarnos si tendran la mentalidad para ser chunins Raikage-dono"le recordo Hiruzen para luego escuchar un pequeña risa que venia de Dark.

"o y lo dice quien no vio mucho talento a Juushiro cuando era un niño"le dijo Dark mientras volteaba la mirada hacia donde estaba Juushiro.

"por que creia que el todavia necesitaba mas tiempo para aprender a confiar antes de darle el rango Dark-san"le contesto Hiruzen mientras veia como Daiki se paraba delante de el.

"es ironico por que cuando le dijiste eso el se habia ido de la aldea justo cuando tus otros dos hijos nacieron y despues de un tiempo se hizo un nombre el solo a lo cual nosotros lo conocimos para que un tiempo despues se nos uniera y se pusiera un nombre de la mitad de su apellido"le remarco Daiki a Hiruzen quien no pudo encontrar palabras para responderle.

 _"¿cuanto tiempo crees que los dos vayan a caer Okami-taicho?"_ le pregunto Hiroshima desde su asiento en forma de telepatia por que era el unico en todo el equipo que conocia este jutsu.

 _"unos cuarenta minutos para que alguno de los dos caiga mas o menos pero igual sabemos que este encuentro terminara en empate"_ le respondio Dark a Hiroshima quien asintio.

pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que tanto Ryu como Hayashi cayeran al suelo con un monton de sangre rodeandolos asi que Genma se les acerco para revisar si alguno podia moverse todavia pero vio como los dos se habian levantado para seguir peleando aun con todo el chakra perdido pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que los dos se habian lanzado su ultimo golpe y haciendo que caigan al suelo, Genma anuncio que este combate quedaba en un empate y como resultado Laxus pasaba a la ronda final cosa que sorprendio mucho a Gaara y Naruto por que eso significaria que uno de los dos estaria mas agotado para ese encuentro por lo cual miraron a su futuro contricante quien solo miraba como esos dos se levantaban para venir a la caja de competidores mientras se quejaban entre si.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku no Gaara podrian bar para iniciar el combate de las semifinales"les pidio Genma a los dos unicos semifinalistas quienes bajaron saltando sobre la barandilla.

"espero que hayas mejorado amigo por que no quisiera ganarte tan facil aunque quisiera enfrentarme de una vez a Laxus no podria hacerlo si no tengo una buena pelea ademas ya sabia desde mi encuentro anterior que Er-chan no estaba dando el 100% de su poder"le dijo Naruto a Gaara quien sonrio por lo que dijo su primer amigo.

"como quieras Naruto ademas esto igual seria como cumplir la promesa de combatir entre nosotros amigo mio"le contesto Gaara para ponerse en posición igual que Naruto quien ya habia adoptado el estilo del clan Okami.

Genma solo hizo el gesto con sus manos para iniciar el encuentro el cual no tardo mucho en comenzar por que Naruto habia comenzado a atacar con algunos golpes antes de pasar con su espada pero cada ataque que le daba a Gaara le eran inutiles por que la arena siempre le bloqueaba cualquier intento por lo cual empezo a usar jutsu Fuuton que habia aprendio en este mes de entrenamiento con Kido, Gaara noto como Naruto empezo a lanzarle jutsus Fuuton pero casi ninguno le podia hacer daño hasta que noto un clon detras de el por lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos por que ya se habia percatado de la estrategia de Naruto pero le fue muy tarde por que vio cuando ese clon lanzo una bola hacia el para combinarlo con las balas de aire del original y eso provoco una enorme llamarada pero eso solo poco daño a Gaara quien se habia protegido por los pelos.

Naruto sabia que ahora no podria usar la misma estrategia contra Gaara asi que a su otra estrategia la cual consistia activar la primera puerta oscura para empezar a moverse aun mas veloz a lo que le empezo a dar una tremenda paliza a Gaara quien se habia sorprendido por la verdadera velocidad de Naruto y aun mas cuando estaba en las puertas oscuras aunque solo fuera en la primera por que seguramente si usaba las otras lo hubiera derrotado en un instante, Dark veia todo con ojos muy analiticos por que ya habia dado el mensaje a Hiroshima de que tanto Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus iban a tomar aquel entrenamiento junto algunas personas de confianza a lo que todos los demas pecados estuvieron deacuerdo pero tendrian que apuntar una fecha para cuando iba a abrir ese portal a ese mundo que les dio complicaciones al principio.

"Kanna-chan ¿le dijiste a Erza que usara el treinta por ciento verdad?"pregunto Dark a su esposa quien suspiro por eso.

"si Dark-kun por que primero queria evaluar como se manejaba en un combate mano a mano pero me sorprendio de que Naruto no usara un poco mas de poder"le respondio Kanna.

"yo le dije a Naruto que usara el cincuenta por ciento en su pelea contra Erza y que en su combate contra Gaara lo incrementara un poco mas para que en la final usara todo su poder al maximo"le dijo Dark sin perderse ni el mas minimo detalle del combate.

"propio de ti taicho por que siempre lo hacias con nosotros para ver quien podia ser mas fuerte que el otro aunque lo quieras negar yo soy mas fuerte que tu"le bromeo Daiki por todavia acordarse de la paliza que recibio junto a Hiroshima quien se estremecio por alguna razón.

"Daiki callate o te envio al suelo de un golpe"le amenazo Dark preparando su puño.

"h-hai Dark-taicho"le contesto Daiki mientras se mantenia callado pero empezo a notar en una parte del estadio como una aldeana caia en un profundo sueño.

Naruto esquivo todos los ataques que Gaara le enviaba pero mientras lo hacia no habia podido notar que en la parte de los espectadores estaban callendo plumas blancas las cuales estaban dejando dormidos a todos menos a Sarada quien lo habia notado y ella habia desipado el genjutsu de Kisara como tambien de las demas pero igual creo un clon ordenandole que llevara a los niños fuera del peligro, Laxus noto algunas precensias acercandose a el por atras asi que cargo sus manos para hacerles notar a los que estaban al lado de el de aquello por lo cual Kenichi le pidio un kunai a Hayashi para luego arrojarlo hacia Gaara por notar cual era la iniciativa de todo esto y al momento en que el Kunai paso cerca de la mejilla derecha de Gaara para que empezara a brotar sangre.

"pero que es esto en mi mejilla"dijo Gaara mientras se tocaba su mejilla cortada para sentir como su sangre brotaba de ella.

"asi que este era tu plan o me equivoco sannin de las serpientes o deberia decir Kazekage-sama"le señalo Dark al Kazekage quien comenzo a reir por eso mientras los demas se ponian en guardia.

"vaya si que eres unico Dark-kun por que lo descubriste desde el principio aunque quisiera saber como supiste que era yo"le contesto Orochimaru a Dark mientras se quitaba el disfraz de el.

"o esa parte fue facil por que yo y Rasa no llamos por apodos el suyo es arenita dorada mientras que el me llamaba por su apodo de costumbre"le dijo Dark con seriedad.

"bien entonces dejame decir esto para que empieze la invasión !ATAQUEN OTO Y SUNA¡" les ordeno Orochimaru a sus tropas para empezar la invasión a la hoja.

Naruto miro hacia donde estaban los demas kages para esquivar rapidamente un ataque proviniente de Gaara quien empezaba a perder el control y dejando parte del control al ichibi cosa que le preocupo mucho a Naruto por ya saber del gran problema que tenia su amigo pero vio como Temari y Kankuro se ponian al lado de su hermano para empezar a largarse por lo cual Naruto miro a Kenichi y Laxus para asentir un momento para luego irse detras de los hermanos de la arena, Hayashi le dijo a Ryu que lo siguiera para ir a proteger a los Daimyō a lo que Ryu le grito que no le diera ordens por lo cual Hayashi le propuso tener una apuesta en la cual consistia del que matara a mas ninjas enemigos ganaba a lo cual Ryu acepto pero antes de irse le dijo que el ganador iba a ser el.

Erza se habia ido hace unos momentos para ir a ayudar pero hubieron dos ninjas del sonido que le habian bloqueado el paso asi que se las tuvo que arreglar con ellos por su cuenta para encargarse de ellos lo cual no resulta tan dificil por que eran de nivel chunin ademas Kanna le enseño a pelear contra ninjas de rango chunin como Jounin pero con estos podia tener una pelea casi pareja, Cuando se disponia seguir se volvio a llevarse una sorpresa por que ahora era Iramet la que estaba frente a ella y por lo que vio en la pelea de ella contra Ryu en las preliminares iba a ser dificil pelear contra en el estado de su Kekkei Genkai ademas Dark les habia contado que ella no recordara nada una vez que recupere la consiencia asi que se preparo por si acaso.

Iramet arremetio contra Erza con la misma velocidad contra la que se enfrento a Ryu cosa que dejo impresiono a Erza quien esquivo un puño que venia hacia pero como el espacio era apretado no tuvo otra opción que regresar a la caja de competidores para saltar hacia la arena pero se sorpredio cuando Iramet aparecio delante de ella para empezar a recibirla con una serie de golpes en su armadura rompiendola al decimo golpe, Sarada y Kisara saltaron al campo cada una rodeando a Iramet mientras que Erza cambia su armadura para estar lista para este encuentro que iba ser muy dificil para ella y sus amigas las cuales empezaron a tragar saliva por que se estaban por enfrentar a alguien que solo conocian solo por una batalla que vieron ademas sabian que ella habia estado ocultando algo mas en su encuentro.

"ara ara que tenemos aqui tres chicas listas para morir que divertido veamos cuanto me duran ustedes aunque debere recononocer que seran un buen reto tal vez no tanto como el hijo de Dark-sama"les dijo Iramet en tono provocativo a las tres estudiantes de Kanna quienes casi caian en su juego.

"bueno eso se deberia por que nunca has podido luchar contra nosotras en un combate asi que no podias comprobarlo con solo mirar"le contesto Sarada a Iramet quien sonrio lo cual Kisara pudo notar que esta era la otra Iramet que tenia el kekkei genkai.

"!ESPERA TU ERES LA OTRA IRAMET LA QUE SOLO APARECE CON EL KEKKEI GENKAI DE ELLA¡"le grito Kisara señalandola y haciendo que sus otras dos amigas se sorprendan por eso.

"o si soy ella lo cual quiere decir que tendran que dejarme inconsiente si quieren a la otra Iramet chica Uchiha"le contesto Iramet a Kisara para que ella se lanzara contra ella.

Kisara empezo lanzandole un centenar de patadas las cuales solo eran desviadadas en distintas direcciónes por Iramet quien noto como Sarada ya no estaba en lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos ni tampoco Erza asi que atrapo la pierna de Kisara para hacerla girar hacia atras para que impacte a Sarada la cual se habia sorprendido por la velocidad de reacción de Iramet, Erza corrio hacia donde estaba Iramet mientras tenia una lanza en sus manos pero se sorprendio mucho cuando vio como su objetivo desaparecio delante de sus ojos para aparecer encima de ella con una sonrisa burlesca solo para que luego ella le die una pisoton y asi enterarla en el suelo pero tuvo que saltar hacia atras para evitar un puñetazo cortesia de Sarada quien volteo hacia atras para ver como un puño conectaba contra su rostro haciendola mandar hacia la entrada del estadio.

Kisara se levanto y fue corriendo hacia Iramet solo para ser enviada de nuevo al suelo pero con suerte le sostuvo una pierna a su oponente mientras que Erza hacia lo mismo con la otra pierna de Iramet para dejar que Sarada preparara un jutsu Katon cosa que hizo que Iramet abriera los ojos por la pequeña tactica de ataque de las tres pero sabia que no les iba a funcionar por que no sabian que afinidad elemental era, Cuando Sarada lanzo un dragon de fuego de su boca en dirección hacia Iramet pero se sorprendio al ver como ella levantaba un muro de tierra del suelo haciendole saber que su afinidad elemental era el Doton asi que sabia una cosa de seguro en este combate y era que ella iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza o en el trasero si te detenia de alguna manera con algun jutsu desconocido para ella.

Iramet extrello a Kisara con el muro justo cuando el jutsu de Sarada no habia funcionado por lo cual tuvieron que pensar en alguna forma de vencerla pero la unica que se habia movido rapidamente y sorpredio a Iramet fue Erza quien habia sujetado a Iramet muy fuerte para no dejarla escapar asi que tanto Kisara como Sarada tuvieron que aprovechar esa oportunidad de Erza para atacar a Iramet quien no pudo hacer nada cuando las dos amigas le conectaron una buena combinación entre ellas junto a Erza para enviarla a extrellarse contra la pared e atras, Al momento en que las tres sonrieron por haberle ganado facilmente a Iramet fue cuando la propia Iramet se levanto para revelar que todavia podia seguir peleando contra ellas cosa que les puso en mucha alerta a las tres estudiantes de Kanna asi que se volvieron a poner en guardia pero al momento en que vieron como el ojo derecho de Iramet empezaba a brotar sangre les hizo preocupar demasiado por que Dark les habia dicho que si Iramet sangraba por los dos ojos les iba a ser dificil vencerla por que en ese estado ella podia competir contra un Kage si se lo proponia.

las tres vieron como Iramet desaparecio delante de sus ojos solo para sentir unos fuertes golpes en sus espaldas haciendoles escupir un poco de sangre cosa que facino mucho a Iramer quien se empezo acercar un poco a las tres pero tuvo que dejarlo un momento por que alguien mas se habia unido a la pelea y esa alguien era Mirajane la cual estaba en forma demoniaca por lo cual podria tener casi una pelea a la par contra Iramet pero no pudo hacer mucho por que Erza le grito que no se metiera por que esta era una pelea de ella y las chicas por lo cual tenia que conseguierse la suya, Iramet vio como Mirajane se estaba por ir pero tuvo que impedirselo por lo cual salto hacia ella para patearla en la cara haciendo que se extrelle contra el suelo mientras era retenida por un pie de Iramet la cual empezaba a lanzar golpes sin contenerse a su presa mientras atrapaba cada intento de ayuda de las demas lo cual era vano por qe cada ataque que las chicas intentaban les era inutil.

" **O VAMOS ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDEN HACER MALDITOS ESTORBOS POR QUE SI ES ASI ES UNA PENA MUY GRANDE POR QUE AQUI TENEMOS UNA UCHIHA PUTA JUNTO A UNA PERRA PLANA Y UNA TOMATE CON UN PASADO ESTUPIDO CON PERSONAS QUE SE SACRIFICARON EN VANO** "les insulto Iramet yang a las tres que se molestaron por aquellas palabras pero se sorprendieron que ella conociera el pasado de Erza por lo cual le preguntarian a Dark si ese Kekke Genkai que ella poseia podia ver el pasado de alguna persona que mirara.

"acaso crees que nos conoces tu quien nisiquiera a estado en una maldita guerra ademas eres debil por tener que usar tu otra mitad para que active su Kekkei Genkai y puedas luchar asi que la unica perra y puta aqui eres tu maldita"le encaro Kisara a Iramet yang quien se molesto por ese insulto haciendo que arremeta contra ella.

 **(con los Kages)**

vemos como los cuatro Kages junto al Sandaime y sus guardespaldas como los dos pecados estaban listos para pelear contra Orochimaru quien sabia que esto iba a pasar ademas pudo confirmar por Kabuto que Danzō estaba muerto por lo cual le podria servir en un futuro ademas pudo obtener el adn de cinco personas que Onoki y su hijo reconocerian de inmediato igual que Dark pero como sabia que el era el Okami de la ira tuvo que suponer que el que estaba al lado suyo era la Haiena de la lujuria, pero igual le tuvo que ordenar a Tayuya que se pusiera algo en su cabeza si no queria que ver morir a sus padres adoptivos cerca de ella a lo que no tuvo mas opción que aceptar asi que preparo uno de los kinjutsus que creo el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

"espero que les guste una pequeña reunion con sus predecesores kukukuku"les dijo Orochimaru en un tono burlesco a los que tenia enfrente pero se tuvo que sorprender cuando Dark sonrio.

"dejame adivinar usaras el **Edo Tensei** "dedujo Dark al ver la reacción de Orochimaru lo cual le confirmo su dedución.

"bueno me atrapaste pero espero que recoscas a tres de ellos antes que se los otros dos"le confrimo Orochimaru con un tono desafiante mientras hacia Dark para empezar hacer sellos de manos pero se volvio a sorprender cuando vio a Dark hacer los mismos sellos de manos que el.

" **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** "pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando tocaron el suelo para hacer aparecer ataudes con los kanjis de Shodaime como Nidaime mientras que en las otras estaban las mismas pero en dos estaban el kanji de Sandaime.

los primeros ataudes en abrirse fueron los de Orochimaru y lo que vieron dejo en shock a todos ahi incluyendo a Dark por que reconocio a sus tres sensei como al los dos primero Hokages de konoha Hashirama y Tobirama Senju los cuales miraron a su lado para encontrarse con los antiguos Raikage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage los tres sensei de Dark, todos miraron a los dos ataudes que habia convocado Dark los cuales se empezaban abrir para revelar a las personas que habia traido y cuando salieron dejaron con los ojos muy abiertos por que a los que Dark habia traido eran Kanlon Uzumaki el Nidaime Uzukage junto a Devila Hakuto los dos antiguos invocadores del clan Okami.

"vaya Kanlon-sensei los dos fuimos traidos a por este jutsu de resurección y el que nos trajo fue mi hijo"le comento Devila felizmente a Kanlon quien miraba a Tobirama antes de mirar hacia donde sentia el otro chackra Uzumaki.

"jiji ¿eres tu?"pregunto Kushina a su abuelo quien la miro un momento antes de abofetearla en la cara con un semblante de enojo.

"Kushina tu perdiste todo el derecho de llamarme asi cuando intentaste dar el titulo de lider del clan Uzumaki a una mocosa que nisiquiera tiene una pisca de ello como tambien descuidaste a mi bisnieto Naruto Uzumaki por lo cual siento que Dark lo estara preparando para cuando le de el titulo oficialmente por que se te olvido que los Uzumakis tienen una tradición desde que llegaron los Hakutos a nuestra aldea en la cual se exige que solo un Hakuto puede dar el titulo de jefe de clan al momento en que el Uzumaki este preparado ademas antes que empiece a dirigirme a ti Tobirama-dono debo darle una orden a Dark-san cuando termine todo esto y dos peticiones"le respondio y regaño Kanlon con seriedad a su ex-nieta Kushina quien empezaba a soltar alguna lagrimas por lo cual Minato iba a encarar pero vio como el Nidaime se acercaba a Kanlon.

"por mi no hay problema Kanlon-dono ademas prefiero estar por ahi jugando una partida de shogi con usted"le dijo Tobirama en tono tranquilo a Kanlon.

"gracias Tobirama-dono"agradecio Kanlon antes de volverse a Dark quien estaba arrodillado frente a el.

"¿sus ordenes Kanlon-sama?"le pregunto Dark a Kanlon quien miro a su estudiante antes de mirar hacia donde estaban los Daimyōs para notar como un chico que tenia el mismo chakra que Dark estaba luchando por lo cual supo de inmediato que era su hijo.

"como sabras Dark-san los Hyuuga alteraron el sello de pajaro enjaulado y que en el contrato que hicimos entre los Uzumakis y los Hyuugas se prohibia usar ese sello ademas se atrevieron a usar a la rama secundaria para eso por lo cual tu orden sera matarlos a todos y que solo dejes a una chica Hyuuga de la rama primaria viva y despues te hagan un nuevo trato con mi bisnieto"le ordeno Kanlon a Dark quien asintio con la cabeza pero Minato abrio la boca para reclamar.

"oh claro que no lo hara por que konoha no lo dejara hacerlo me escuchaste tu..."Minato no pudo continuar por que Kanlon lo tomo del cuello con una gran rapidez y fuerza.

"dejame decirte esto Hokages novato tu no te puedes meter en algo que firmo un clan con el mio y si lo haces toda la aldea va a tener que pagarle todo lo que le debe al clan Uzumaki como sus pergaminos ademas si Tobirama-dono hubiera seguido vivo el sabria muy bien que no se debe meter en asuntos de dos clanes que estaban deacuerdo en algo ademas deberias saber alguno que otro apodo de los Uzumakis y hay una razón por que tuve el titulo de Uzukage como tambien ser la persona mas sabia de todos junto a Tobirama-dono"le dijo Kanlon a MInato con un tono de enojo que nisiquiera Madara podria argumentar.

"Kanlon-dono si no molesta podrias bajar a ese joven Hokage ademas es una ley que puse en en el ultimo parrafo de las leyes de konoha pero si quieres encargarte de el tendras que esperar un tiempo como me contaste una vez"le pidio Tobirama a Kanlon quien asintio para posteriormente soltar a Minato quien respiraba con difilcultad.

"bueno ahora mis dos peticiones son que me dejes hablar con mi bisnieto un poco y la segunda es que prepares bien a tus dos alumnos para la futura batalla que tendran junto a las otras chicas con las que estan"le dijo Kanlon a Dark quien asintio.

"como ordene Kanlon-sama pero al parecer primero vamos a tener que combatir contra ellos" le contesto Dark mientras miraba a los **Edo Tenseis** de sus antiguos maestros.

"bien creo que ya termino el momento de que se vean pero ahora vienen los otros dos **Edo Tenseis** "les recordo Orochimaru a todos quienes se preguntaron los cuales iba a resucitar Orochimaru.

cuando los ataudes salieron todos se habian puesto en guardia menos Daiki quien tenia un mal presentimiento de esto por lo cual miro a su capitan para saber primero su reacción por que habia una razón de por que tenia el pecado de la ira con el lo cual siempre tenia a todos los demas con al precaución, al momento en que los dos ataudes se abrieron los ojos de Onoki, Kitsuchi y Dark por ver a Kurotsika y Muria cosa que empezo a enfurecer a Dark quien empezaba a soltar todo su poder dejando a los que estaban cerca impresionados por la fuerza como el instinto asesino ademas sin notarlo habia desbloqueado la fase dos completa como la cuarta fase.

" **tu maldito bastardo te atreviste a profanar la tumba de mi compañera de equipo y la hija de Mu-sensei ademas no solo eso si no que te atreviste a traer a mis demas senseis** "le dijo Dark en un tono que le hizo asustar a Orochimaru como a Tobirama y los demas excepto a Daiki quien noto como algunas personas aparecian afuera de la barrera.

"Dark-taicho ellos estan aqui"le aviso Daiki a Dark quien miro hacia afuera de la barrera para encontrarse con sus archienemigos.

Dark junto a Daiki se acercaron a la barrera para mover su puños hacia atras para luego lanzarlos hacia la barrera destruyendola dejando sorprendidos a todos los que habian estado en la barrera como a los cuatro que la crearon, Al momento en que los dos se pararon delante de los diez de sus mas grandes oponentes por lo cual tambien aparecieron al lado de ellos el resto de pecados quienes estaban listos para pelear contra ellos sin importar el costo.

"vaya hasta que por fin aparecen Kaiju"le dijo Dark al responsable de la maldición del clan Okami.

"bueno estabamos esperando que ese sujeto de Orochimaru invocase a esos Edo Tenseis pero ahora que estamos aqui podriasmo comenzar nuestra misión de recuperación de Kai"le contesto Kaiju para que todos los pecados se empiezen a preocupar.

"Juushiro ¿donde esta Konohamaru?"le pregunto Hiruzen a su hijo mayor por la localización de su nieto.

"se lo deje a mi hermana pero ahora no es momento de esto Sandaime-sama"le respondio Juushiro mientras esperaba las ordenes de su capitan pero no se dio cuenta de el suspiro de su hermano y padre por escuchar que su unica decendensia este a salvo.

"si quieres a tu ultimo miembro primero tendras que pasar por nosotros ocho Kaiju"le dijo Dark al momento en que agarraba su camisa y la arrojaba hacia otro lado para dejar que todos vean su cuerpo musculoso con una camisa de tirantes pero en la parte de la espalda estaba escrito Okami.

todos los demas pecados se sacaron sus ropas superiores para revelar palabras escritas como en el de Daiki estaba el kanji de Haiena ocasionando que todos saquen sus respectivas mascaras y eso hizo que Onoki se sorprenda de ver a su alumno ponerse una mascara de lobo haciendole saber que era un pecado, Cuando todos se pusieron sus mascaran casi todos notaron un aire de diferencia alli menos Hashirama quien habia notado eso desde que fue convocado por el jutsu de su hermano menor pero se pregunto como estos ocho consiguieron el nivel donde estaban el y Madara pero solo algo le dejo impresionado y fue ver que el chakra de todos ellos se convirtia en un animal de sus respectivo clan de invocación pero su chakras se pusieron en un color respectivo de sus cabellos o su sentimiento mas influyente pero podia notar que los tres que tenian el chakra mas fuerte tenian un color dorado en Dark mientras que en los otros uno plateado y algo que parece un diamante.

" **Kaiju no te importaria si hago algo primero antes de comenzar la masacre que causaremos ademas ya sabes quien de nosotros tiene a tu otro compañero** "le pidio Dark a Kaiju quien noto por que lo hacia.

"por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando sea rapido no tendremos mas tiempo que perder"le concedio Kaiju mientras miraba hacia Kanlon quien lo reconocio a la primera igual que Devila.

Dark desaparecio a una velocidad que dejo en estado de shock a Minato e Tobirama por que nisiquiera el Hirashin podria compararse a ello pero Hashirama sonrio por la expresión de su hermano menor por que ya tenia de algo que hablar en el otro lado ademas Mito se iba a reir junto a Madara por esto pero se percato de algo y era la persona al lado de ese sujeto llamado Kaiju, Cuando noto el Sharingan como en la chica junto a el por lo cual le dio un codazo a Tobirama para que este mirara hacia donde el estaba mirando y se sorprendio de ver a Izuna Uchiha ahi pero antes que nada se volteo hacia Hiruzen quien noto la mirada de su sensei por lo cual le devolvio la mirada.

"Saru ¿donde estan mis hijos Tsuya y Jimpachi?"le pregunto Tobirama a su alumno solo para que todos en el lugar se sorprendan por saber que su Nidaime Hokage tuvo decendencia.

"vaya Tobirama tu si que no perdiste el tiempo en tener lo tuyo antes de morir"le comento Izuna para tener un poco de costumbre con su antiguo rival.

"lo siento Tobirama-sensei pero no conosco quienes son esos dos quienes mencionas ademas nunca me dijiste a mi ni nadie mas sobre eso"le respondio Hiruzen despues de escuchar el comentario de Izuna.

"bien entonces eso significa que ellos deben de estar por alguna parte de las naciones elementales pero antes de empezar la pelea que vamos a tener contra ustedes te digo a ti Izuna que tampoco perdiste tiempo en tener descendencia"les dijo Tobirama a Hiruzen y Izuna.

"igual quiero preguntarte algo Izuna"le pidio Hashirama quien por fin hablaba.

"bien pero la haces rapido por que quiero matar a este pecado del orgullo"le contesto Izuna a Hashirama quien asintio.

"¿quien es la madre de tu hija?"le pregunto Hashirama a Izuna por que estaba seguro que Madara le dijo que tuvo dos hijos varones y les dio la misión de encontrar una forma de completar algo para el ademas si le decia de que su hermano menor tambien tiene hijos le sorprenderia.

"Sekai ella es su madre y es la mujer que esta a la derecha de Kaiju-sama"le respondio Izuna para que casi todos los pecados se sorprendan de eso.

"o si tener un uchiha para sastifacer mis necesidades fue la experiencia mas excitante de mi vida aunque fue una pena que ella no tenga mis habilidades pero si tiene la personalidad mia jijijiji"comento Seika para que su hija solo se quede mirando a Juushiro quien rogaba que no dijera esa maldita frase que odiaba ademas no solo eso por que ella siempre lo miraba como algo con carne.

Dark volvio aparecer delante de todos para empezar a ponerse en posición de combate igual que los demas pecados pero antes de lanzarse contra Seika le habia lanzado un papel a Zabuki quien lo abrio para abrir los ojos de sorpresa por que decia algo sobre tayuya, Seika se lanzo primero para lanzar el primer ataque hacia Dark quien le dio un puñetazo para enviarla hacia otra parte de la aldea pero se tuvo que proteger de un ataque que vino de Junko pero sintio mucha mas fuerza ahi asi que le trato de dar un puñetazo pero sintio como el tiempo se detenia para el asi que adivino de quien se trataba por lo cual pudo recibir un rodillazo de Junko en el estomago para enviarlo hacia la misma dirección que Seika.

 **(con las chicas)**

se veia como Erza junto a Sarada, Kisara y Mirajane la estaban teniendo algo dificil contra Iramet quien nisiquiera se estaba forzando a usar todo su potencial pero Kisara le murmuro algo a Erza para que lo hiciera y asi poder hacer algo contra Iramet por lo cual tambien les dijo a Sarada y Mirajane que la ayudaran a combatir contra Iramet para que Erza estuviera lista para hacer efectivo su plan, Cuando se disponian a atacar vieron como una esfera se dirigia hacia Iramet quien no se habia percato de eso hasta que esa esfera la golpeo haciendo que Iramet mire a la persona quien le habia lanzado eso y no se demoro mucho por que la responsable fue Ultear quien estaba lista para dar todo en esta invasión por lo cual decidio ayudar a las chicas un poco mientras combatia contra Kabuto en la zona de los espectadores.

"vaya preocupandote de tus amigas acaso por que si lo haces perderas la batalla contra mi"le dijo Kabuto en tono de burla a Ultear quien le dio una patada en la cara rompiendole los anteojos como la nariz en el proceso.

"por favor se que ella podran contra esa chica llamada Iramet pero si vuelves a bromear asi contra mi te matare de la peor forma posible"le advirtio Ultear a Kabuto quien se enojo por eso.

Iramet trato de ir por Ultear pero tuvo que detener un golpe de Mirajane que casi le llegaba al rostro pero igual atrapo una patada cortesia de Kisara pero no se espero un ataque de Sarada en la parte descubierta por lo cual sintio el golpe de Sarada quien le habia dado un corte en la espalda con un kunai asi que gruño por distraerse con alguien mas pero no se dio cuenta de que Erza aparecio detras de ella y la tomo de los brazos, Cuando Erza se empezo a elevar a una gran velocidad con una de sus pocas armaduras que tenian alas pero eso no impidio que Iramet le empezara a golpear en la zona no protegida por lo cual Mirajane volo hacia ellas junto a Kisara y Sarada quien se sujetaron de las manos para que luego sean enviadas hacia Iramet para empezar a lanzarle golpes pero cada golpe que intentaban resultaba inutil pero vieron como Iramet les lanzo puñetazos a ambas para enviar a cada una hacia la arena por lo cual Mirajaner tuvo que ir por alguna para salvarla.

al momento en que iba cayendo hacia la arena dos sombras aparecienron para salvar a Kisara y Sarada quienes miraron a quienes las salvaron y se sorprendieron de ver a Shinku junto a Yakumo lo cual agradecierón por la salvada.

"gracias Shinku y a ti tambien Yakumo por salvarnos"les agradecio Kisara a los dos quienes les dieron una sonrisa.

"de nada pero algo me dice que tendremos que ir a ayudar a la aldea con esta invasión ademas creo que Erza se podra encargar de Iramet asi que vengan a ayudar si quieren"le contesto Shinku a Kisara quien miro hacia la aldea para saber que era verdad de lo que dijo por lo cual miro hacia Erza para ver que ella habia dejado caer a Iramet..

"no se preocupen chicas estoy segura de que Erza podra contra ella solo tengale fe ademas ella no estara sola si terminamos podremos venir ayudarle"les aseguro Yakumo a Kisara y Sarada las cuales compartieron una mirada antes de asentir.

"bien vamos de una vez antes que Erza no pueda contener por mucho mas tiempo a Iramet" les dijo Sarada antes de correr junto al equipo de Zabuki.

Mirajane miro hacia donde vio a Iramet caer antes de volver a transformarse en otra forma para poder pelear junto a Erza contra Iramet quien salia del agujero con algunos rasguños pero todavia estaba en su otra forma por lo cual tenian que seguir atacando hasta que cayera inconsiente, Ultear miraba como Sarada junto a Kisara dejaban la arena para ir a ayudar a Shinku y Yakumo con el contrataque de las aldeas atacantes asi que ella misma lanzo a Kabuto hacia la otra parte del estadio para empezar a lanzarle alguna que otra cosa para dañarlo y tenerlo para despues sacarle información por si tenian planes de respaldo.

 **(con Hayashi y Ryu)**

vemos como los dos estaban matando a cada ninja del sonido como algunos de la arena mientras veian como Tsunika se les unia a la diversión pero usando una ropa ninja que de iwagakure para mostrar su lealtad con la mayor aldea que tenia respeto ademas les ordenos a los dos que solo dejaran inconsientes a los ninjas de la arena por que no sabian de que su Kazekage estaba muerto a lo que Hayashi asintio pero Ryu solo siguio matando a cualquier otro ninja que se acercara, Al momento en que vieron como dos ninjas casi entraban los asesinaron de inmediato por lo cual tanto Hayashi y Ryu crearon clones de sombra ordenandoles llevar a los Daimyos a un lugar seguro mientras se encargaban de esto pero vieron como Tsunika iba hacia otra parte por lo cual decidieron seguirla.

cuando llegaron con Tsunika vieron como algunas serpientes aparecieron delante de ellos por lo cual se miraron antes de asentir para luego saltar hacia las serpientes y asi cortandolas por la mitad a la vista del Daimyo del pais del fuego y el de la tierra los cuales se miraron para asentir un momento antes de seguir a los clones junto a los demas Daimyos y sus hijos, Ryu asesino a otro ninja del sonido agregandole un punto mas en esta competencia personal contra Hayashi quien ya habia noqueado a veinte ninjas de la arena y uno del sonido para sacarle el mismo información por su cuenta para despues informarle al Hokage o al Daimyo.

"oigan Hayashi y ryu vengan que necesitamos que nos ayuden con algunos ninjas del sonido que estan en la academia"les informo Shizue quien era acompañada por Benkei.

"bien entonces nos dirigimos hacia haya ahora pero quiero saber si hay alguien protegiendo esa zona"le contesto Hayashi a Shizue quien asintio.

"los que estan protegiendo la academia son Neji, Ume y Kiba junto a Ino Hayashi pero todavia no se donde estaran los demas"le dijo Benkei a Hayashi quien se acordo de que Riku fue junto a Kila y Ayumi a proteger la biblioteca de la aldea mientras que Amiko que tambien estaba entre el publico fue con Hana al orfanato pero acompañadas de Lee y Shino.

"bien entonces los unicos lugares que no estan siendo protegidos serian la torre Hokage como los distritos Uchiha que seria el mas vulnerable pero seguramente Mikoto-sama estara protegiendo ese distrito asi que vamos a la torre Hokage"les contesto Hayashi a los dos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo menos Ryu.

"lo siento pero voy a ir por ahi a matar alguno que otro ninja que me encuentre asi que adios"les dijo Ryu para irse antes que lo detuvieran.

"bueno eso solo nos deja a nosotros tres Hayashi que lastima pero bueno mejor sera movernos rapido antes de que llegen ninjas enemigos"le recordo Benkei a Hayashi quien asintio pero fue detenido por Tsunika.

"puedo hacerles una pregunta antes de que vayan"les pidio Tsunika a los tres quienes se miraron para asentir.

"claro Tsunika-sama"le contesto Hayashi a Tsunika quien asintio.

"¿ustedes tienen un barrio rojo en la aldea?"les pregunto Tsunika haciendo que Hayashi abra los ojos por esa pregunta por que se habia olvidado del barrio donde vivia.

"si la hay y es donde vivo"le respondio Hayashi a Tsunika quien lo miro un momento antes de darse cuenta de un cierto parecido con alguien.

"entonces tenemos que ir hacia alla por que tambien hayan ninjas enemigos en ese lugar"les ordeno Tsunika a los tres pero solo Benkei y Shizue se miraron por que Hayashi habia partido rapidamenten hacia el barrio rojo.

Hayashi vio como desde donde estaba como Ryu asesinaba a diestra y siniestra a cada ninja enemigo pero de repente sintio como alguien aparecia detras de el haciendo que se volte para encontrarse con la jounin de ese equipo con la chica Iramet asi que se preparo para el combate pero noto como esta jounin ya estaba lastimada y se pregunto por que hasta que vio a Yuo aparecer con sus garras con un poco de sangre, Ryu quien estaba viendo todo se pregunto en que momento ese tipo llego ahi pero se percato como algunos ninjas del sonido caian al lado de el asi que volteo para encontrarse con Kido y Hayate los cuales tenian sangre encima de ellos por lo cual se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa.

"relajate niño ademas estos ninjas arruinaron nuestra cena por lo tanto tuvimos que matarlos"le dijo Kido a Ryu quien tuvo que creerle por ver como se sacaba la sangre de encima.

"bien ¿pero que van a hacer con esa jounin de sunagakure?"les pregunto Ryu mientras señalaba a la mujer que estaba delante de Yuo.

"solo la dejaremos inconsiente el tiempo suficiente para que nos vayamos ademas nadie podria contra nosotros y ella lo intento igual que dreyar como algun otro idiota pero como siempre terminaron vencidos o muertos"le respondio Hayate mientras veia a Yuo unirse a ellos dos.

"vaya esa jounin nisiquiera duro cinco minutos hasta Shirahama dura mas tiempo la peor perdida de sangre"les dijo Yuo a Kido y Hayate.

"bien ahora vamonos antes de que algo mas nos detenga"les menciono Kido a los dos que asintieron para empezar a largarse pero vieron como alguien se extrellaba delante de ellos.

la persona que salio de la casa destruida era Yahizui quien escupio un poco de saliva mientras saltaba hacia otro lado para evitar un ataque de Rayne y Naito los cuales le lanzaban un monton de ataques a ella los cuales solo le hacian heridas pequeñas pero igual le dolian por que solo de milagro pudo vencer una vez a Rayne pero ahora se enfrentaba a dos lo cual le seria dificil, Rayne se cubrio de mucha energia electrica para posteriormente hacer que se convirtiera en un manto de rayos a lo cual la hacia mas poderosa que cualquiera incluso mas al nivel de Amatsu pero como el no sentia nada en combate le iba a ser dificil saberlo pero de todas formas hizo una serie de sellos de manos para luego extender para lanzar su jutsu el cual era un dragón de rayo que hizo que Yahizui gruñera por lo cual salto encima pero vio como Naito salto hacia ella para darle un rodillazo en la cara para enviarla a socar contra el dragón de rayo de Rayne.

Ryu vio como esto era una gran oportunidad para pelear contra alguien fuerte por lo cual fue a ayudar pero vio como Kido lo detuvo y ver que le señalaba en cada dirección para encontrarse a cada uno de los pecados peleando en cada parte de la aldea contra uno de distito hasta vio a Juushiro casi acercandose aqui pero habia sido interceptado por Okihi la cual trato de usar el **Amateratsu** pero Juushiro pudo esquivarlo por su velocidad y por tomar un cuerpo con vida de un ninja de oto, Hayashi quien tambien estaba viendo no podia nisiquiera moverse por la batalla que estaba mirando frente a sus ojos aunque haya leido sobre cada batalla que se a regristado en los libros de historia de la aldea nunca podria ver una tremenda batalla como esta pero todavia tenia trabajo que hacer y el cual era ir a proteger el barrio rojo de los ninjas del sonido y la arena.

 **(con Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus)**

vemos como los tres amigos estaban alcanzando a los hermanos de la arena hasta vieron como ellos ya se habian percatado de ellos pero igual tuvieron algunos problemas de camino hacia aqui y era por que les habian aparecido ninjas de oto junto con algunos de suna aunque tuvieron mucha ayuda por parte de Killer Bee, Yoruichi, Yugito y Fuu como tambien de Roushi y Han pero igual tenian que seguir peleando con algun que otro ninja pero eran pocos por lo cual no se demoraron mucho en derrotarlos, Kenichi vio como Kankuro se detenia para darles tiempo a sus hermanos para escapar pero el no se habia percatado que el lo habia descubierto por lo cual antes que sacara sus marionetas salto hacia el para sujetarlo y dejar que Naruto y Laxus avancen pero no sin antes levantarle un pulgal cada uno a lo que Kenichi asintio.

"sueltame Kenichi si no quieres morir por mis marionetas"le dijo Kankuro a Kenichi quien miro hacia atras para ver que sus amigos ya habian tomado mucha distancia.

"bien pero igual esto sera una gran oportunidad para algo"le contesto Kenichi a Kankuro al momento en que lo solto para salta hacia otra rama.

"¿y me podia decir que seria ese algo?"le pregunto Kankuro al momento en que sus marionetas se mostraban.

"obvio para cumplir aquella promesa Kankuro"le respondio Kenichi con una sonrisa a Kankuro quien tambien sonrio por acordarse de aquella promesa que hicieron en las puertas de sunagakure.

"bien entonces empecemos con esto Kenichi"le dijo Kankuro en tono desafiante.

Kenichi sin esperar ataco rapidamente a Kankuro el cual se protegio con sus marionetas pero sabia que Kenichi encontraria la forma de pasar de su defensa por lo cual empezo a atacar con todo lo que tenia para vencerlo aunque eso implicara usar cualquier truco para matarlo, Al momento en que Kankuro paso al ataque fue en el momento en que Kenichi habia pasado a la defensa por conocer las habilidades de Kankuro y eso no le iba a dar una ventaja por que sabia por entrenamiento de su vista para pensar en algo para hacerlo usar en su favor o en el de sus amigos podria destigir tambien si alguien no habia usado todo lo que tiene en un encuentro y ese era Kankuro.

mas adelante vemos como Naruto y Laxus estaban alcanzando a los dos hermanos de la arena por lo cual Naruto le pidio a Laxus si podia encargarse de Temari para que el pudiera terminar su combate con Gaara y saber cual de los dos se enfrentaria a el en la final a lo que Laxus asintio por que tenia muchas ancias de pelear contra Naruto en la final, Cuando Naruto le dio la señal a Laxus fue el momento en que el uso su cuerpo del rayo para aparecer al lado de Temari quien se sorprendio por eso pero no tuvo tiempo para respoder por el hecho de que Laxus le dio un golpe para mandarla a socar contra un arbol y hacerla caer al suelo para posterior mente levantarse y encontrarse con Laxus frente a ella listo para combatir como tambien darle tiempo a Naruto para alcanzar a Gaara.

"vaya vaya si no es una la que esta interasada en mi amigo y que ahora podre pelear sin interverciones aunque igual te dejare inconsiente o con algun que otro hueso roto"le dijo Laxus a Temari quien tomo su abanico para prepararse para el combate.

"no creas que te lo pondre facil solo por ser el amigo del chico que me gusta y al que le di mi primer beso como la quien lo tomo el suyo"le contesto Temari a Laxus quien abrio los ojos por que si esa parte llegaba a Erza o alguna otra chica que estuviera la cosa protectora con lo suyo como Erza estaba seguro que Temari estaria muerta.

 _"oh Naruto si Erza o Ultear como Mirajane se enteren de esto vas a sufrir pero igual cuando eso pase yo y Kenichi lo vamos a grabar para reirnos un monton despues"_ penso Laxus para si mismo mientras se imaginaba esa escena.

Naruto ya estaba apunto de estar cerca de Gaara pero se tuvo que detener por que su amigo se habia detenido para voltearse a mirarlo con ojos asesinos y sabia que ahora ese no podria ser Gaara si no el Shukaku por lo cual tuvo que hacer una conexión mental con Gurinka para tener algo de respaldo contra el biju de una cola pero si el Shukaku estaba en su forma verdadera tendria que pedirle a Kurobane que lo dejara invocar a Gurinka por si acaso, El Shukaku fue el primero en atacar con algunos ataques de arena a Naruto quien esquivo cada uno de ellos pero habia sentido algo detras de el por lo cual decidio voltear para solo ser atacado por una patada del Shukaku y hacer que socara con una rama pero igual se sostuvo de ella con ayuda de su chackra aunque fuera por unos momentos antes de esquivar otro ataque de Shukaku.

 _"_ _ **Naruto cuidado ahi viene otro ataque del Shukaku**_ _"_ le advirtio Gurinka a Naruto quien salto hacia otro lado para evitar el ataque a toda costa pero luego sintio algo rozandolo en su brazo izquierdo por lo cual miro a ahi para encontrase con sangre brotando.

 _"maldición casi se me olvidaba que el Shukaku podia usar jutsus Fuuton como usar la arena a su favor por lo cual tendre que buscar una forma para derrotarlo"_ penso Naruto para empezar a buscar alguna forma para hacerle daño al Shukaku.

 **(con Erza y Mirajane)**

vemos como tanto Erza y Mirajane estaban teniendola un poco dificil contra Iramet quien mostraba pocos signos de cansancio por la pelea que estaban teniendo ellas tres ademas ellas desde hace un rato pudieron ver como mas sangre salia de los ojos de Iramet los cual la hacia cada vez mas fuerte como dificil de tratar; Mirajane fue hacie ella para empeza otra serie de golpes contra Iramet la cual habia desviado cada golpe de Mirajaner como alguno que otro de Erza pero se notaba como ella estaba sonriendo con mucha satisfacción por la pelea que las dos le estaban dando pero igual hubiera querido darles mas daño a las dos amigas de Erza por diversión.

" **vaya ustedes si que aguantaron mucho pero me temo que tendre que matarlas de una vez que pena** "les dijo Iramet yang a Erza y Mirajane en tono de aburrimiento por que ella queria seguir divirtiendose.

"no creas que nos has vencido Iramet por que mientras todavia tengamos energia podremos seguir combatiendo contra ti"le contestaron Erza y Mirajane al mismo tiempo a Iramet quien vio como Mirajane volvia a cambia como igual que Erza lo cual le hizo sonreir aun mas.

Iramet arremetio una vez mas contra las dos pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Mirajane le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha que le dolio como hacerla mandar a extrellarse contra la pared detras de ella aunque se haya levantado a duras penas pero eso le hizo sonreir por aquel golpe cortesia de Mirajane pero no se habia esperado un corte en su brazo derecho de parte de Erza quien habia saltado hacia donde estaba Mirajane la cual sonrio por eso, Erza miro como Iramet empezo a lamer su propia sangre cosa que les hizo alarmar tanto a ella como a Mirajane por que vieron como ella habia asesinado en el bosque a nueve genins cuando estaba en ese estado ademas ella habia tomado su propia sangre para tener mas diversión pero lo que les paso a esos nueve genins que eran de distintas aldeas menos ser asesinados de una forma brutal a manos de Iramet.

al momento en que Iramet termino de lamer su propia sangre fue cuando ella levanto la mirada hacia Erza y Mirajane quienes tenian una cara de miedo por la expresión de la cara la cual solo se podria describir como alguien psicopata con obsesión con la sangre podria tener pero pudieron ver aunque sea por un momento a la verdadera Iramet en una pupila suplicandoles que la ayudaran a lo cual las dos se miraron un momento antes de asentir por saber que ahora esto era una pelea para salvar a la verdadera Iramet, La primera en atacar fue Erza atacando con una katana a Iramet pero vio como ella sostuvo la katana con una mano desnuda sin molestarse por el dolor pero tambien le dio un puñetazo ascendente para luego tomar la Katana y usarla contra Mirajane quien habia aparecido detras de ella para atacarla pero no se espero que ella supiera que estaba detras de ella ni mucho menos que usara la katana de Erza para clavarla contra el suelo con algo de sangre brotando de ella.

Iramet procedio a darle un centenar de golpes a Mirajane antes de bloquear un ataque de katana cortesia de Shigure quien habia llevado a sus hijos a un lugar seguro antes que comenzara la invasión pero se habia demorado un poco para llegar al estadio y ayudar a todos pero pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Erza y Mirajane contra Iramet quien miro a su nueva victima con ojos depredadores, Shigure salto hacia atras para ponerse en posición de ataque pero no se espero muy bien el ataque de Iramet por lo cual tuvo que bloquear a una gran velocidad para no ser tener complicaciones pero vio una pequeña apertura en los ataques de Iramet por lo cual aprovecho esa apertura para arrojarle una patada y asi hacerla retroceder solo para que Mirajane y Erza le dieran una golpiza pero eso no sirvio para dejarla inconsiente cosa que les hizo gruñir como nunca.

 **aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado por que no haya la inspiración para esto por lo que tuve que improvisar para hacerlo.**

 **si se preguntan por que la pelea de Naruto y Erza duro muy poco fue por que como Naruto puede usar chackra Raiton y algunas armaduras de Erza son de metal y solo hay alguna con algun elemento se podria saber que Naruto aprovecharia eso a su favor para derrotarla pero no se preocupen en por que Erza tendra unas tremendas peleas en el entramiento de dos años por lo cual esperen hasta ese momento.**

 **como vieron puse a siete Edo Tenseis para que pudieran peler contra entre si como tambien ayudar un poco en la invasión ademas si quieren saber la descripción de la ropa de Kanlon es la armadura del clan uzumaki pero sin los protectores en los brazos y sin mangas.**

 **con todo eso dicho me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en el cual me sentrare en la pelea entre las chicas contra Iramet yang.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:El Semi Fin De Iramet Yang y El poder de Kazama se manifiesta**.

nos encontramos observando como Iramet teniendo una gran ventaja contra las dos chicas y la unica mujer mayo junto a ellas aunque en ella se podia notar algunas pocas heridas esas por la espada de Shigure quien tenia su boca algo cubierta de sangre igual que Erza y Mirajane pero esta ultima estaba aun mas peor por tener un sin numero de cortes por todo su cuerpo a lo cual tambien contaba su brazo izquierdo roto, Erza trato de pensar en alguna nueva estrategia para poder vencer a Iramet pero nada le venia a la mente por lo cual tendria que ingeniarselas de alguna manera mientras seguian combatiendo contra ella pero seguia preguntandose que mas podian hacer para dejar fuera de combate a Iramet por que todas sus opciones fueron echadas a la basura.

" **jajajajajajajajajajjaajaj vamos eso es todo lo que tienen para ofrecerme malditas perras por que apenas siento cosquillas pero me creo que sera una buena idea tratar de asesinar a algun otro habitante de esta aldea pero me pregunto con cualquier deberia empezar podria ser con esos mocosos o esa niña de ojos azules** "les dijo y provoco Iramet a las chicas pero las unicas que tuvieron un semblante de enojo en sus caras fueron Shigure y Ultear quien ya habia terminado con su enemigo por haber escapado del lugar.

"tu te atreves a tocar a nuestros hijos y no viviras para contarlo maldita perra"le amenzaron las dos al mismo tiempo a Iramet quien seguia sonriendo.

Iramet arremetio contra Shigure la cual detuvo el ataque pero no se habia esperado un rodillazo en su lado derecho haciendo que gruña por el ataque distractivo de Iramet quien toma el filo de la espada de Shigure para posteriormente romperla sin mucho esfuerzo cosa que sorprendio mucho a las chicas en especial a Shigure por que esa espada era una de las de su padre y pensaba entregarsela a uno de sus hijos en un momento dado, Erza vio como Iramet iba a matar con lo que quedaba de la espada de Shigure a la misma quien estaba en shock por ver su espada destruida asi que Erza se puso en medio de Shigure y Iramet para parar el ataque de su oponente pero igual sentia como el poder de la mano de Iramet quien solo iba aumentando aun mas su fuerza a medida que avanzaba su Kekkei Genkai a la forma final.

Mirajane se levanto a las justas por el daño que Iramet le habia dejado por lo cual fue hacia Iramet para darle una golpiza pero no se espero que ella le diera un potente golpe a Erza haciendo que ella choque contra Shigure y asi mandando a las dos a extrellarse contra el muro del estadio pero dejando a las dos con un poco de sangre en sus bocas para que luego Iramet se vuelva hacia Mirajane y asi sujetarla con mucha fuerza en el agarre, Ultear preparo su esferas para empezar a lanzarlas contra Iramet quien las habia notado por lo cual solto a Mirajane para esquivar cada una de ellas pero no se dio cuenta de que Mirajane habia volado hacia arriba para preparar uno de sus ataques mas poderosos que solo uno habia atrapado y se lo habia devuelto con mucho mas poder y ese era Ryu en su entrenamiento del pasado mes pero para ser mas especifico en su enfrentamiento.

Iramet esquivo cada de los ataques de aquellas esferas que Ultear le estaba enviando pero por cada vez que lo hacia esas esferas volvian hacia ella por lo cual penso de que si las esferas venian de Ultear significaba que ella las controlaria y si la dejaba fuera de combate o la mataba esas esferas ya no le harian nada asi que fue hacia su otra nueva oponente para destriparla de una manera muy cruel de cualquier otro ninja, Ultear vio como Iramet venia hacia ella cosa que la dejo preocupada por que sabia de que este podria ser su fin con ella en ese estado y mas con su fuerza abrumadora nadie podria pararla sin que alguien estuviera el mismo coraje de alguien de su nivel pero ella no podi rendirse aqui por que si perdia su hija Himawari seria asesinada por Iramet lo cual no iba a permitir.

 **(con Sin)**

vemos como la pecado de la gula se encontraba en problemas contra Junko quien no dejaba de atacarla con su guadaña ademas se veia como ella mataba a cualquier ninja de Konoha o oto como de suna por meterse en peleas donde no deberian meterse ademas iban a ser un gran sacrificio para ella por ser solo herramientas para algun lider de las aldeas ninjas, Cuando un shinobi iba lanzarle un shuriken a una de las dos alguien habia aparecido detras de aquel ninja y ese alguien era Kaiju quien solo agarro la cabeza de aquel ninja de konoha para luego aplastarla sin ningun esfuerzo aunque igual bloque una patada que venia de Daiki quien no tenia a nadie para pelear por que Sakumo habia ido a ayudar a Izuna para poder derrotar a Ryuukei.

"vaya Kaiju si que no haz perdido tu velocidad de reacción"le comento Daiki en un tono sarcastico a Kaiju quien solo desvio el siguiente golpe de Daiki con mucha facilidad.

"acaso crees que ese sello que pusieron en mi podria tener algun efecto sobre mi pues estas muy equivocado mocoso ademas solo venimos a recuperar a Kai al cual tuvieron que derrotar entre todos ustedes y me sorprendio de que los unicos que estuvieran en pie fueran tu y Dark los dos lideres mas fuertes del equipo"le recordo Kaiju por que mientras estaba capturado podia ver como se desarrollaba los combates de sus demas compañeros menos el de Amatsu.

"je te sorprenderia saber la resistencia que tenemos Dark y yo cuando trabajamos juntos en una pelea aunque debo admitir que ese bastardo fue muy duro en tratar de vencerlo solo entre nosotros"le dijo Daiki a Kaiju quien sonrio.

"debo decir que el junto a Amatsu son los mas duros que tengo en mi equipo aunque Izuna es uno de los mas fuertes junto a mi, Junko y Seika pero eso no le quita el hecho de que con su Susano'o seria alguien de quien deberian temer"le contesto Kaiju con orgullo por su mano derecha.

"Kaiju no te olvides que Okihi seria una de las mas fuertes si no fuera por su increible velocidad ademas esta a la par con Rayne y Naito"le recordo Junko a su lider quien asintio mientras lanzaba a Daiki hacia otro lado.

"ja acaso creen que superan esos dos a Yahizui ademas ella todavia no muestra su autentico poder todavia"le comento Sin a sus dos enemigos quienes no mostraron ninguna señal de sorpresa.

 _"asi que por eso Rayne fue derrotada esa vez que cosa mas rara aunque me pregunto que tan poderosa sera la pecado de la envidia"_ penso Kaiju mientras se acodaba de aquella pelea aunque nunca supo como la mas veloz de su equipo pudo ser derrotada igual que Amatsu.

Daiki salio desde donde estaba para ir hacia Kaiju pero fue detenido por Junko quien habia lanzado su guadaña para aparecer frente a el y dejando a Sin contra Kaiju el cual empezo a lanzarle un monto de golpes que ella no podia ver ademas sabia que si le lanzaba un golpe a su nuevo oponente tendria las de perder, Junko habia empezado a atacar al pecado de la lujuria con mucha rapidez para probar su sangre aunque no necesitara beberla para dañarlo como los demas miembros de su culto que eran unos aficionado en especial de uno que apenas podia entender sus verdaderas tecnicas del culto pero juraba que si ese mocoso se ponia arrogante por ser inmortal ella misma le quitaria esa inmortalidad para luego matarlo.

 **(con Kisara y Sarada)**

vemos como las dos compañeras estaban encargandose de muchos ninjas enemigos que provenian de Otogakure pero dejando vivos a los de Sunagakure aunque cada vez que terminaban con algunos ninjas aparecian muchos mas y se empezaron a cansar ademas se habian separado de los demas para proteger este sector pero igual daban un vistazo a la arena donde estaba su amiga con las demas encargandose de Iramet, Sarada se empezaba a preguntar si estos ninjas eran en realidad de oto por que habia escuchado de Orochimaru en algunas conversaciones de su clan como de su sensei asi que activo su Sharingan para darse cuenta que estos ninjas eran un genjutsu pero no podia saber de donde venian asi que le informo a Kisara sobre esto a lo cual ella asintio para lanzar a uno que otro ninja a otro lugar para tratar de desipar el genjutsu.

Kisara empezo a correr hacia un lugar en especifico para tratar de encontrar al responsable del genjutsu pero le era imposible saberlo por que ella no era una ninja ni tenia chackra para saber las cosas como sus demas amigos pero la unica que le ayudaba con ese problema era Kanna por conocer un poco su pasado y le habia prometido convertirla en alguien que haria una gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres ademas ella siempre le prestaba ayuda en su equivocaciones como a las demas pero ahora tendria que ingeniarselas para encontrar al sujeto de este genjutsu, Cuando llego a un sitio predeterminado empezo a buscar algun ninja que estuviera por ahi aunque igual estaba con la guardia en alto por cualquier cosa de su enemigo al momento en que sintio como alguien estaba pronunciando un jutsu desde una dirección tuvo que tratar de localizar el sonido pero le era dificil ubicarlo por que venia de distintas direcciones aunque no se percataba como alguien se le acercaba detras de ella pero igual sentia una pequeña precensia detras pero eso se lo iba a dejar a Sarada.

" **Katon:Dai Endan** "pronuncio Sarada al momento de que un misil salia de su boca para ir hacia Kisara quien sonrio por escuchar esa parte por que rapidamente salto hacia otro lado para que el jutsu impactara contra su atacante.

"gracias Sarada te debo una"le agradecio Kisara mientras se ponia al lado de su amiga quien asentia.

"no te preocupes para eso estamos las amigas Kisara pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de este tipo"le contesto Sarada para que las dos miraran a su nuevo oponente.

"al parecer las subestime a ustedes dos pero no pasara de nuevo mientras que el gran Takashi Inamura no subestime a su enemigos"les dijo el ahora conocido como Takashi Inamura quien miraba a sus dos oponentes quienes se miraron y asentieron.

Sarada desaparecio del lado de Kisara para aparecer detras de Takashi quien bloqueo el ataque de Sarada para luego sostener una de las piernas de Kisara sin mucha dificultad aunque podia notar como las dos tenian algo de fuerza pero el no se espero que las dos hubieran sacado unas fumas shurikens para luego arrojarselas a el, Al momento en que las dos fumas shurikens tocaron a Takashi para partirlo por la mitad fue cuando se sustituyo con algo cercano para salir ileso pero no pudo tener un momento de tranquilidad por que Kisara y Sarada lo habian pateado detras de la cabeza para hcer que se fuera a extrellar contra un edificio cosa que funciono a la perfección pero se sorprendieron al ver como Takashi salia de los escombros de la pared destruida mientras que su piel parecia algo de metal.

Takashi miro su cuerpo para tratar de encontrar alguna herida y la encontro pero era muy pequeña para darle importacia por lo cual giro su cabeza para mirar con enojo a sus dos oponentes que todavia estaban sorprendidad por lo que vieron pero igual volvieron a ponerse en guardia por saber que tendrian un oponente mas duro que Iramet pero cuando uno de ellos se disponia a lanzar otro ataque alguien habia atacado a Takashi, Cuando Takashi salio disparado hacia otra lugar las chicas miraron a la persona que las habia ayudado y vieron que se trataba de Kido quien tenia un semblante de furia en su rostro y solo era enviado hacia Takashi por lo cual se preguntaron del por que estaba asi con ese ninja del sonido aunque la pregunta fue respondida rapidamente por Kido.

"hasta que por fin te encuentro maldito perro traidor asi que preparate para morir por mis manos perro bastardo"le amenazo Kido al momento en corria hacia Takashi quien cambio su semblante de enojo a uno asustado por encontrarse con Kido en esta aldea.

"espera Kido dejame explicarte por favor"le pidio Takashi al momento en que sentia algo afilado en su cuello por lo cual volteo la cabeza para asustarse mas por ver a Yuo detras con el misma expresión de Kido.

"no mereces darnos una explicación imbecil solo preparate a morir"le contesto Yuo con un tono helado a Takashi quien sintio el puño de Kido en su estomago haciendole escupir sangre por la fuerza del puño.

Kido agarro por el cuello a Takashi para darle un fuerte golpe en la mandibula para enviarlo hacia arriba al momento en que aparecia Hayate encima de Takashi para darle un rodillazo en las espalda solo para que Yuo aparezca delante de su objetivo para empezar a cortarlo sin descanso aunque igual activo su jutsu mas letal para ver como Takashi se empezaba a retorcer de dolor frente a ellos tres, Takashi empezo a gritar de dolor por el jutsu de Yuo por que ahora solo necesitaba buscar la forma de romper las garras pero sabia que seria un suicidio para el por estar Kido y Hayate presentes asi que penso si iba a morir aqui de esta manera no le vendria mal llevarse a alguien consigo por lo cual miro hacia donde estaban las dos chicas para empezar a dirigirse hacia ellas para asesinarlas pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a una hayate y Yuo lo habian enterrado en el suelo con una patada combinada de los dos.

"no vamos a dejar que toques a las chicas de Dreya y Shirahama asi que vete al otro lado solo para que despues si nos toca morir te matemos tambien ahi"le dijeron los dos a Takashi quien trataba de levantarse pero sintio como alguien le agarraba con una sola mano y vio que se trataba de Kido.

"adios perro traidor"se despidio Kido de Takashi quien sin decir nada por que su cabeza habia sido destruida por Kido.

"creo que nosotras ya terminamos aqui Kisara asi que vayamos al estadio a ayudar a las demas contra Iramet"le dijo Sarada a su amiga quien asintio.

"oigan niñas les tengo una recado a las dos"les llamo Kido a las dos que se voltearon a mirarlo.

"¿cual recado?"pregunto Kisara a Kido quien sacaba un pergamino para estirar su mano hacia ellas.

"quiero que le devuelvan ese pergamino a Okami dijo que lo guardara y se lo devolviera para cuando terminaran los examenes pero ahora no podre por que nos vamos"le respondio Kido para arrojarle el pergamino pero cuando lo hizo alguien habia tomado el pergamino y hizo que los cinco voltearan la mirada hacia quien habia tomado el pergamino.

"vaya asi que ninguno de los pecados tenia el pergamino donde se encontraba Kai pero ahora aqui esta nuestro compañero mas fuerte y al unico que los pecados nisiquiera pudieron vencer uno por uno"dijo la mujer que tenia como prendas de vestir una camisa corta de color roja y debajo estaba su malla de combate mientras sus pantalones eran de color grises y su cabello era de color marrón aunque sus ojos eran verdes claros.

"¿quien eres tu?"le pregunto Sarada mientras activaba su sharingan.

"yo soy Kirasha Shinobu mucho gusto niña uchiha pero te dire algo tu doujutsu no es nada contra ninguno de nosotro si no estas al nivel de Izuna-sama"le respondio la ahora conocida como Kirasha Shinobu a Sarada con un tono de burla dirigido a ella.

al momento en que Sarada iba moverse vio como Kirasha destruyo el pergamino del cual al momento de ser destruido libero un enorme poder que arremetio sobre toda la aldea y esto hizo que los demas pecados sintieran el poder de la persona que habia sellado salir de nuevo por lo cual tuvieron que tragar duro por el significado de esto por que ahora tendrian que pelear contra el de nuevo para sellarlo otra vez para ocultarlo en algun otro sitio para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, Cuando todo el poder se reunio en una persona que habia aparecido despues de que se manifestara el poder de la persona que era Kai quien trai las misma ropa desde que lo sellaron los demas miembros de los pecados y sus prendas eran una chaqueta blanca con un poco de pelaje de animal mientras su camisa y pantalon eran de color negro estaban rodeados de una cinta marrón ademas se podia ver como tenia muchas heridas en su brazo izquierdo como en su cara mientras su otro brazo estaba con vendas y su cabello era de color azul.

"hasta que por fin me liberan Kirasha asi que dime a donde estan Okami y Haiena para ir a matarlos de una vez"le dijo Kai a Kirasha quien solo se rio.

"Haiena se esta enfrentando contra Kaiju-sama mientras que Okami se enfrenta otra vez contra Seika ademas veniamos a darnos a conocer y liberarte Kai"le contesto Kirasha a Kai quien miro hacia donde venian los ataques de Seika para saber donde se encontraba Dark.

Kido miro un momento a Kai antes de lanzarle un puñetazo pero se sorprendio al ver como el solo lo detuvo con un dedo el puño de Kido quien no vio venir un puñetazo hacia su rostro y rompiendole la nariz en el proceso y al ver esto sus dos compañeros saltaron hacia Kai pero no se esperaron que el solo les diera una patada a cada uno a una velocidad que nadie habia visto hasta las chicas se impresionaron por eso, Kai miro hacia donde habia enviado a los tres que lo atacaron para ver que ellos se incorporaban pero con dificultad asi que solo dio un paso para aparecer frente a cada uno de ellos y solo enterrarlos en los suelos sin mucho esfuerzo pero el unico que casi era hundido si no fuera por Kisara y Sarada que habian salvado a Kido pero eso solo les llevo a ser golpeadas en el estomago de los puños de Kai que le habian dado a las dos.

Sarada se levanto para dejar salir algo de sangre por su boca pero noto como unos pies estaban frente a su cara y vio que era Kai junto a su compañera Kirasha pero tambien vio como eran bloqueados por las manos de Kido quien se habia movido rapido para detener con toda su resistencia en sus manos pero le era casi inutil soportar toda la fuerza de la patada de Kai como de Kirasha por lo cual los tiro a ambos al aire pero no se espero que lo golpearan por la espalda, Hayate miro como Kai tenia un pie sobre Kido y noto como Kirasha tenia su arma lista sobre el cuello de su compañero y eso lo hizo enojar por que a los unicos que confia y considera amigos eran Kido y Yuo por estar mas tiempo con ellos asi que no iba a permitir que mataran a uno de sus amigos frente a el sin que pudiera evitarlo por lo cual libero todo su poder para aparecer frente a Kai para conectarle una patada en la cara y asi hacer que fue a extrellarse contra un edificio de apartamentos pero se sorprendio al notar a alguien detras de el por lo cual miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Kai.

"acaso pensabas que podrias hacerme algo con eso pues te equivocaste por que solo me quitaste el dolor que tenia en la espalda por estar encerrado en ese pergamino por trece años"le dijo Kai a Hayate al momento en que lo tomaba del brazo para apretarlo con fuerza y oir gritar a Hayate pero igual le dio una patada a Sarada quien lo iba a atacar con su kunai.

"!DEJA IR A MI CAMARADA BASTARDO¡"le grito Yuo al momento en que aparecia detras de Kai para atacarlo pero vio como Kirasha aparecia delante de el con su Hacha en las manos para bloquear el ataque de Yuo.

"si vas por Kai primero tendras que pasar sobre mi imbecil"le insulto Kirasha a Yuo quien sintio el pie de su contricante en su partes bajas aunque desde hace tiempo no podia sentir dolor en esa parte pero con la fuerza de esta mujer.

Kisara se levanto del suelo para mirar como Sarada estaba tratando de ayudar a Hayate para liberarse de Kai pero tambien vio a Yuo tratando de darle un corte a Kirasha pero cada intento le era inutil aunque veia a Kido levantarse del suelo solo para ser enviado de nuevo por Kai quien habia lanzado a Sarada encima de el asi que ella corrio hacia Kirasha para darle una patada en la espalda pero no vio el momento en que Kirasha se habia movido ni tampoco Yuo se habia percatado de eso hasta que los dos sintieron un golpe con algun objeto en sus espaldas, Kirasha vio como Kai estaba a punto de romper el brazo de Hayate si no fuera por que alguien habia alejado de una patada a Kai y vio que solo era el nuevo pecado de la ira con el cual Okihi le tenia una obsesion algo romantico a diferencia de su madre que veia a Dark como algo con que satisfacer su sed de pelea pero se preguntaba si hubiera alguien remplazando al pecado del orgullo Okihi hubiera tenido otro interes amoroso o algo para torturar pero le importaba poco por que los gustos de Izuna y Seika habian ido a la hija de ellos dos.

"ustedes niñas vayan a ayudar a sus amigas que estan en el estadio rapido yo me encargo de ellos dos"les ordeno Juushiro a Kisara y Sarada quienes solo asintieron en respuesta para ir directo al estadio.

"acaso crees poder con nosotros tres pequeño pecado de la ira ademas la ultima vez que te enfrentaste a Kai nisiquiera pudiste hacerle ni cosquillas jajjaajajjajjajaja"le dijo Kirasha con sarcasmo a Juushiro quien recordo bien ese dia por que casi moria si no fuera por la ayuda de Daiki.

 **(en el estadio)**

vemos como Iramet aplastaba a Ultear contra una de las paredes mientras que Erza iba hacia las dos para salvar a Ultear quien estaba sangrando por su frente por las repetidas veces que su cara socaba contra la pared por la fuerza de Iramet la cual reia como una loca por ver tanta sangre en alguien pero tuvo que parar su diversion para detener la espada de Erza con algo de dificultad por los rasguños que le habia hecho Ultear con aquellas esferas que ya habia destruido por ser un obstaculo para ella, Cuando Erza iba a darle un ataque con su espada a Iramet vio como ella lo habia detenido con una mano para destruirla como las demas pero al momento en que destruyo la espada de Erza fue en el segundo en que la agarro para enterrarle la parte filosa en su pierna izquierda para oirla gritar pero la dejo ir para patearla junto a Ultear y mandarlas a las dos hacia abajo junto a Mirajane y Shigure las cuales respiraban con dificultad por la fuerza de los golpes de Iramet.

" **je ya no pueden hacer nada para vencerme que debiluchas resultaron ser ustedes cuatro** "les dijo Iramet en tono de insulto a las chicas quienes gruñeron por lo bajo.

"entonces por que no me enfretas a mi eh mocosa"le desafio Yoruichi quien aparecio detras de Iramet la cual giro su cabeza solo para recibir una patada por parte de su nueva contricante.

" **maldita perra no se como llegaste aqui o quien eres pero lo unico que si se es que te matare primero** "le dijo Iramet a Yoruichi para ir hacia ella pero se sorprendio al ver como Yoruichi habia desaparecido frente a ella para luego darle una patada en su espalda y asi mandarla a besar el suelo.

Yoruichi sonreia mientras veia a la pequeña paciente de su ototo ser humillada por ella pero ella no estaba aqui para pelear contra Iramet solo estaba dandole tiempo a Sarada y Kisara en llegar al estadio aunque tambien les daba tiempo a las chicas en recuperarse de sus heridas y descansaran un poco, Iramet arremetio una vez mas contra Yoruichi solo para terminar una vez mas en el suelo pero eso habia sido detonante mas en su Kekkei Genkai por que ahora todo su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar por su estado cosa que extraño a Yoruichi por ver como ahora la chica estaba en un estado mas que salvaje pero se preguntaba cuanto podria darle en esto cosa que descubrio cuando Iramet le habia dado un golpe que nunca se podria comparar con los de los pecados.

Erza se levanto desde donde estaba aun con las heridas realizadas por Iramet pero no le importaba mientras aun pudiera pelear contra Iramet pero igual miro a Mirajane quien se estaba encargando de Ultear y Shigure para luego mirar hacia donde estaban Yoruichi y Iramet peleando por lo cual fue hacia ellas para encargarse de Iramet en persona aunque le costara la vida en el combate, Al momento en que Iramet iba darle el adios del mundo de los vivos a Yoruichi fue cuando sintio como algo se enterraba en su espalda y hizo que mirara hacia atras para ver a Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que enfurecio a Iramet quien lanzo a Yoruichi hacia otro lado para golpear a Erza con su mano derecha para enviarla hacia atras.

"je al parecer funciono lo que plane contra ti pero antes quiero que dejes a las demas irse por que esto lo comenzamos nosotras y lo terminamos nosotras dos"le dijo Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto de sangre a Iramet quien sonrio.

" **por mi no hay problema por que de todas formas las matare a todas ellas en su momento ademas quiero ver cuanto mas podras seguir de pie Scarlet** "le contesto Iramet para que Erza mirara a Mirajane y hacerle entender que ahora ella se ocuparia del resto.

cuando el campo de combate quedo con solo Erza y Iramet las dos se lanzaron entre si para comenzar una pelea nuevamente sin interruciones entre ellas pero la primera en conectar el golpe fue Iramet la cual habia destruido otra vez con su fuerza pero no ayudaba mucho que Erza le empezara a golpear en su espalda con sus codos cosa que la lastimaba un poco por la espada que todavia tenia en dentro de ella, Erza seguia golpeando la espalda de Iramet para causarle un poco de daño pero empezaba a sentir como su ojos se estaban poniendo un poco pesados por la sangre que perdio durante la pelea pero tenia que seguir hasta que dejara inconsiente a Iramet aunque no quisiera seguir mas tiempo peleando pero tenia que demostrar del por que era una maga clase S de su mundo asi que alejo a Iramet de una patada para empezar a cambiar su ropa a una que tenia vendas cubriendo su escote mientras que su parte inferior tenia unos pantalones que se parecian a los de Kenichi pero mas distinto.

Erza corrio hacia Iramet para empezar a atacar con su katana por las partes que no eran protegidas por la armadura de sangre que tenia Iramet por casi todo su cuerpo pero vio como su rival estaba sosteniendo su katana con dos dedos aunque Erza noto como los ojos de Iramet volvian a ser azules por un momento para luego volver a ser rojos sangre y eso le hizo ver a Erza que la verdadera Iramet la estaba tratando de ayudar desde adentro de ella misma, Iramet envio un puñetazo en el estomago a Erza para ver como un kunai pasaba delante de las caras de ambas para despues ver una pierna que iba en dirección a la cara de Iramet para mandarla a romper una de las paredes del estadio para que la que lanzo el kunai atrapara a Erza quien respiraba con algo de dificultad por ver de quienes se trataban cosa que le saco una sonrisa del rostro pero miro hacia donde estaba saliendo Iramet.

Iramet se lanzo hacia las tres chicas para dejarla peor que cualquiera otra persona que la haya tratado de controlarla pero la unica persona que la habia dejado en estado que la hacia parecer alguien debil era Dark quien nunca le habia temido ni imutado con su precensia pero se preguntaba como la persona que mas respetaba tenia a personas mucho mas fuertes y geniales que ella para entrenar, Sarada activo su sharingan para empezar a usar el estilo que le enseño su sensei para usar sin necesidad de saber el taijutsu del clan Uchiha que se usaba con el sharingan ademas ella misma habia dado nombre a este estilo aunque tuvo que perfeccionarlo con ayuda de sus amigas cosa que le habia agradado pero queria evolucionar su estilo aun mas pero no se iba quejar por esto.

Kisara lanzo una patada hacia Iramet pero esta la detuvo a justo antes de que le pudiera tocar su cara para despues arrojarla hacia al aire y asi esperarla con un puño cerrado pero para la suerte de Kisara Erza la habia atrapado justo a tiempo aunque igual se observaba como Sarada sacaba un pequeña parte de semilla de su bolsa para luego arrojarla hacia Erza la cual habia atrapado la semilla para empezar a masticarla y tragarsela solo para sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar energias pero a menor medida aunque igual su heridas sanaban a la misma medida, Cuando las tres estuvieron frente a Iramet una vez mas empezaron a planear alguna estrategia cosa que Erza sugirio usar lo que usaron contra Kanna para atraparla en su prueba genin pero Kisara menciono que todavia no podian utilizarla bien a lo que Sarada estaba deacuerdo aunque lo que vino de Erza les hizo pensar que si no podian usarla ahora moririan aqui y sabia que ninguna de ellas deseaba morir ademas Erza le habia dicho a las dos que si pudieron sobrevivir a una guerra civil quien diria que no podrian hacerlo contra alguien con alguien psicopata como Iramet a lo que las chicas asientieron.

Erza tomo a Kisara para empezar a elevarse pero Iramet corrio hacia atras para saltar de la pared por la que subio en dirección hacia las dos estudiantes de Kanna pero noto como Sarada desde abajo empezo a hacer sellos de manos para hacer que Iramet perdiera todo su enfoque en las dos chicas en el aire por lo cual no se pudo dar cuenta de que Erza habia convocado un monton de espadas al lado de ella y se veia una sonrisa en las tres chicas que le hacian frente a Iramet la cual veio como Sarada lanzaba una aniquilación de llamas hacia arriba mas especificamente hacia las espadas de Erza que tenian un aceite del cual Kisara habia hecho con algunos arreglos, Al momento en que las espadas se veian envueltas en fuego fue cuando Kisara empezo a lanzar un monton de patadas hacia las espadas de Erza y asi enviarlas hacia Iramer quien trato de esquivarlas pero noto como alguien la estaba sujetando desde atras por lo cual giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Sarada quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que Iramet empezara a preocuparse por lo qua le iba a pasar a ella ahora por lo que emperzo a pelear para quitarse a Sarada de encima cosa que logro por ver como ella caia hacia el suelo con una sonrisa todavia en su rostro y provoco el efecto deseado en Iramet la cual sintio un corte como un fuerte ardor en su brazo derecho para luego sentirlo en el izquierdo solo para despues empezara a sentirlo por todo su cuerpo.

"!AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡"grito Iramet por el dolor que empezaba a sentir por todo su cuerpo aunque no se dio cuenta cuando Erza habia tomado a Kisara y Sarada para empezar a dirigirse hacia Iramet pero Erza habia lanzado a sus dos amigas hacia arriba para que las dos pudieran conectarle un golpe a Iramet.

"!TOMA ESTO MALDITA PERRA Y CAE DE UNA VEZ¡"le gritaron las tres a Iramet quien las miro y trato de lanzarles un golpe a una pero sintio otro corte haciendo que nisiquiera pudiera reaccionar al ataque de las tres.

cuando las chicas le conectaron un gancho en la mandibula a Iramet para asi enviarla arriba se podia ver como parte de su sangre desaparecia un poco y hizo que las chicas sonrieran al ver como las unicas partes todavia con sangre en Iramet eran los ojos por lo cual daba el significado de que su fuerza habia disminuido mucho aunque igual no iban a darse el lujo de celebrar todavia por lo cual las tres le dieron una patada que envio a Iramet hacia el suelo, Al momento en que las tres llegaron al suelo se dejaron caer un rato al suelo para descansar por ver como Iramet se trataba de levantar pero le era envano por la interferencia de la otra parte de Iramet la cual estaba empezando a tomar el control de nuevo aunque sea una parte de su cuerpo por lo cual Erza cambio su atuendo para empezar a correr hacia Iramet la cual escucho el sonido de los paso por lo cual levanto la cabeza para recibir una patada en la cara y dejandola inconsiente en el proceso.

"pfft ahora si necesito un pequeño descanso despues de esta pelea muy dura"dijo Erza para que sus amigas asientan con la cabeza.

"estoy deacuerdo contigo Erza merecemos un descanso pero que lastima que estamos en una invasión ahora por lo cual no tendremos tiempo"le recordo Kisara a Erza como a Sarada quien suspiro de frustración.

"espero que nadie mas vaya a aparecer para arruinar esta victoria por que todavia siento el maldito dolor de hace un momento"dijo Sarada para empezar a levantarse junto a Kisara para ir con Erza en dirección a un lugar para dejar a Iramet alejada de todo este caos.

justo cuando salieron todos los que estaban en el estadio sintieron un enorme poder que hizo temblar a la aldea por lo cual todas las peleas habian parado para mirar hacia donde se podia ver un monton de criaturas de oscuridad como a un enorme lobo el cual era Leroshin del cual se observaba como tenia una cara de pocos amigos que era dirigida a las bestias como a la mujer que estaba con aquellas bestias.

 **(el palco)**

vemos como todos que estaban dentro de una barrera recien reconstruida miraban hacia donde estaban las dos cosas mas fuertes que podian sentir el poder de esos dos aunque Kanlon como Devila miraban a Dark quien estaba encima de la cabeza de Leroshin aunque tenia la forma que Devila recordo al padre Dark usando aquella forma en combate, Kazama desvio su mirada hacia Orochimaru y ver que estaba distraido por lo que ocurria afuera de la barrera asi que corrio hacia el mayor traidor de konoha para asesinarlo aunque estuviera prohibido por el Sandaime ademas el ya queria arreglar cuentas pendientes contra el sannin de las serpientes.

Orochimaru observaba con ojos llenos de intereses por ver como el Okami Shonin dejaba mostrar una buena cosas para su experimentos aunque Tayuya no le serviria para esa parte estaria pero si el hijo de Dark cosa que le hizo preguntar que pasaria si mezclaba todas las lineas de sangre en uno con solo pensarlo le hizo agua a la boca por que tenia la sangre de muchos Uchihas como de algunos Hyuugas pero tambien de los demas clanes de Konoha como de las demas aldeas aunque las unicas que no tenia eran las de los Hakuto como del sandaime Kazekage y esa parte le hizo enojar por que Akatsuki tenia al tenia el cuerpo de aquel kage, Cuando Orochimaru quito su vista de aquella batalla fue en el momento en que Kazama habia aparecido frente a el para asi enviarle un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro rompiendo en el proceso la nariz del sannin el cual empezo a sangrar un poco por la nariz pero igual vio como Kazama venia hacia el otra vez para golpearlo de nuevo por lo cual salto hacia atras para esquivar el ataque pero rapidamente salto hacia atras de nuevo para evitar un corte con kunai que venia de Kazama el cual gruño por eso pero no se iba quedar por vencido tan facil asi que decidio lanzar un centenar de shurikens hacia Orochimaru quien solo los esquivo como si nada pero rapidamente vio como Kazama aparecio detras para lograr darle una patada en la espalda.

"vamos maldito Orochimaru pelea enserio si no quieres morir"le ordeno Kazama a Orochimaru quien solo sonrio.

"oh pero acaso todavia estas con aquel resentimiento eh Kazama-kun kukkukkukukuku"le contesto Orochimaru a Kazama quien no mostro emoción alguna en su rostro pero por dentro estaba que ardia de enojo por aquellas palabras.

"pelea Orochimaru"le ordeno una vez mas Kazama a Orochimaru quien rio en respuesta.

Kazama arremetio contra Orochimaru pero de repente sintio un roze por su brazo izquierdo por lo cual vio como la Kusanagi estaba en la mano de Orochimaru con sangre brotando de su filo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa era su sangre como tambien significaba que tenia el veneno de esa legendaria espada por lo que gruño en respuesta por no tener a Tsunade en la aldea para crear antidotos por si esto pasaba, Minato habia esquivado un ataque del sandaime Raikage para poder atraerlo hasta su jugada aunque igual observo con sus ojos los demas enfrentamientos adentro de la barrera pero cuando vio adonde estaba su ninja mas fiel le hizo preocupar por ver como la Kusanagi de Orochimaru tenia sangre y sabia que era de Kazama por que el tenia un ligero corte en su brazo izquierdo pero cuando se disponia a ir en su ayuda fue golpeado por el Sandaime Raikage.

Orochimaru sonrio por la actitud de Kazama hacia el por que nisiquiera se dio cuenta cuando convoco a la Kusanagi pero el no iba a ser nada mas por que con aquella herida en el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea le ponia las cosas a su favor pero el no queria verlo mas aqui adentro por lo cual invoco a un clon para ordenarle que sacara a Kazama y lo arrojara lejos de aqui pero que igual lo torturara un poco, Al momento en que el clon de Orochimaru salio de la barrera para empezar a cortar un poco a Kazama quien se aguanto el grito por que no le iba a dar el lujo a Orochimaru de oir sus grito de dolor aunque noto rapidamente como una cabellera rubia con que estaba atada en forma de coleta le dio un puñetazo al clon el cual se disipo en el momento para asi dejarle a Kazama ver a una mujer pelinegra a la cual reconocio de inmediato por que ella antes habia estado en el mismo equipo que el antes de irse con la sannin de las babosas.

"Kazama-kun ¿te encuentras bien?"le pregunto Shizune a Kazama quien miro detras de su vieja compañera de equipo para ver a Tsunade la cual miro hacia la herida que tenia kazama en su brazo izquierdo.

"claro Shizune por quien me tomas por Yugao"le respondio Kazama al momento en que dejaba revisar su brazo por Tsunade la cual empezaba a amistrar un poco del antidoto que creo para contrarrestrar los efectos de la Kusanagi.

"que claro que no Kazama pero es que me preocupaste un poco cuando Tsunade-sama y yo vimos a ese clon de Orochimaru tenerte"le dijo Shizune a Kazama el cual sintio como algo se acercaba hacia aqui.

"bueno esa parte seria por que me habia provocado un poco pero ahora no es momento de hablar Shizune si quieres hablamos cualquier otro dia"le contesto Kazama al momento en que arrojaba unas shurikens hacia la parte trasera de Tsunade quien volteo su cabeza para ver como alguien de pelo azul con muchas heridas detenia cada una de las shurikens sin mucho esfuerzo.

"genial otro mas que quiere detener mi camino hacia donde esta Okami si que son molestos" dijo Kai mirando a Kazama quien se puso entre Tsunade y Kai.

"¿quien eres tu y que relación tienes con Dark-san?"le pregunto Kazama a Kai mientras le indicaba a Tsunade y Shizune que se marcharan.

"ay cuanto odio presentarme con gente molesta a la cual despues asesinare pero ni modo soy Kai y en cuanto a mi relación con Okami es mi objetivo de asesinato junto a la Haiena de la lujuria"le respondio Kai a Kazama quien se ponia en posición de combate.

 _"me pregunto si este es aquel que dejo salir un enorme poder en la aldea pero si es el voy a tener cuidado"_ se dijo Kazama mentalmente al momento en que aparecio detras de Kai para darle un puñetazo pero se sorprendio al notar como rapidamente el estaba dentro de un edifició.

Kai camino hacia Kazama sin molestarse en ir por Tsunade ni Shizune las cuales observaron como Kazama era enviado a extrellarse contra un edificio de a una velocidad que ninguna habia visto antes pero cuando vieron a Kai levantar aquel edificio con una sola mano las dejo en shock al ver que alguien asi podria levantar algo con una sola mano pero Shizune se alarmo al recordar que Kazama estaba debajo de aquel edifició que cayo encima de Kazama haciendo que ella caiga al suelo por ver como su excompañero de equipo moria frente a ella aunque ella no fue la unica en hacerlo, cerca de ahi una mujer de pelo morado y que tenia una mascara de gato miraba como su excompañero moria y ver esto le hacia revolver el estomago por que primero fue su exnovio fallecido Hayate Geckko y ahora su excompañero de equipo Kazama Reón del cual habia oido que habia tenia un equipo genin del cual nunca pudo ver por su trabajo como anbu y deseo que el equipo de Kazama no hubiera observado la perdida de su sensei pero como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala pasada oyo un fuerte grito desde abajo haciendo que mire hacia abajo para encontrarse con tres chicos mirando aquella escena por lo cual supuso que se trataba de los estudiantes de Kazama.

"!KAZAMA-SENSEI¡"grito Benkei quien miraba el edificio donde estaba el cuerpo de su sensei aplastado ademas miro a sus dos compañeras de equipo caer al suelo por ver como su ahora fallecido sensei se habia ido.

"genial mas estorbo esto si que es un fastidio pero ni modo tendre que matarlos para ir por Okami y Haiena"dijo Kai al momento en que comenzaba a caminar hacia el equipo de Kazama y hacien que tanto Shizune como Yugao trataran de moverse pero vio como algo aparecio enfrete de Kai deteniendo su avance como sorprendiendo a las seis personas que estaban ahi.

"no te atrevas a tocarlos bastardo por que si les tocas aunque sea un pelo a mis estudiantes te asesino yo mismo"le amenazo Kazama mientras le salia u hilo de sangre que pasaba por su ojo derecho.

"como si tu pudieras siquiera vencerme con tu patetico nivel si quieres al menos lograrlo tendrias que estar a la par con Okami y haiena"le contesto Kai sin inmutarse a la amenaza de Kazama quien le lanzo un puñetazo.

Benkei miro como su sensei estaba vivo y hizo que se alegrara igual que Shizue y Amiko las cuales se levantaron para ponerse en posición de pelea para apoyar a su sensei pero vieron como Benkei las detenia diciendoles que Kazama queria protegerlos y no hacer que se metieran en un combate suicida contra un enemigo que podria asesinarlos a la primera oportunidad sin conocer sus habilidades antes ademas eso lo aprendieron en su primer encuentro con el donde barrio el piso con ellos tres y aquel encuentro habia peleado como un auntentico jounin, Shizue penso en como podria saber las habilidades de Kai si nisiquera las mostraba ademas lo unico que veia era a su sensei trantando de hacerle daño pero cada intento de dañar a Kai le era imposible por los rapidos bloqueos de Kai pero a Shizue le empezo a entrar ganas de pelear junto a su sensei por lo cual se lanzo a ayudar junto a Amiko y dejando a Benkei preocupado pero rapidamente se unio a la pelea con su equipo sin importar el costo de esta pelea.

Kazama vio como sus alumnos habian empezado a combatir tambien a Kai haciendo que el suspire por conocer a quien se le ocurrio pero igual sabia que tendria un poco mas de posibilidades si su equipo lo ayudaba pero igual no queria ponerlos en peligro contra este sujeto por que el dejaba salir un aura de que se notaba que decia peligro cerca de el por lo cual empezo a formar un plan para poder asegurar la seguridad de sus estudiantes sin importar el costo del plan, Kai empezaba enojarse por ver como muchas molestias se ponian en su camino para poder matar a Dark y Daiki ademas tenia la maldita necesidad de cortarle el cuello a la persona que lo remplazo pero sabia que si lo hacia Kaiju lo detendria antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese nuevo integrante pero igual podia ver desde donde estaba a Amatsu quien habia lanzado a Hiroshima hacia otro lado para luego recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

cuando Kai se disponia a atacar sintio como alguien lo estuviera controlando por lo cual uso su mano derecha para asesinar a la persona que trataba de controlarlo y vio como alguien cayo del techo del edifició al lado de el y hizo que Kazama observara a la persona muerta que era alguien del clan Yamanaka pero rapidamente volvio su atención en Kai el cual se movio de una manera sobre humana por que habia golpeado a Benkei, Shizue y Amiko con veinte golpe a cada uno para despues darle un rodillazo a Kazama quien fue enviado hacia atras por la fuerza, Benkei se levanto del suelo para dejar salir un poco de sangre por su boca y mirar fijamente a Kai quien solo lo agarro del cuello para empezar a estrangularlo cosa que estaba consiguiendo si no fuera por que Yugao habia lanzado un ataque con su ninjato a Kai quien solto a Benkei para luego patearlo hacia otra dirección y lanzarle un puño en el estomago a Yugao la cual sintio como su estomago sentia ganar de vomitar cualquier cosa en este instante pero le era imposible hacerlo si no fuera por que Kai le habia lanzado otro golpe a la cara rompiendo en el proceso la mascara que cubria el rostro de Yugao.

Kazama vio como Yugao estaba cayendo a suelo por la fuerza del golpe de Kai del cual se pudo notar que habia preparado un nuevo ataque hacia su nuevo objetivo que era el corazón de Yugao por que Kazama corrio a con toda su fuerza para quitar del camino del ataque a su compañera cosa que consiguio pero tuvo que usar su cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto de la mano de Kai la cual le dio un fuerte dolor pero de todos modo sonrio por salvar a Yugao, Al momento en que Yugao sintio unas manos agarrandola supo que alguien la habia salvado por lo cual miro a su salvador y sonrio por ver que se trataba de su antiguo compañero de equipo pero vio como el estaba con el ceño fruncido y sabia a quien era dirigido pero vio como las dos estudiantes de Kazama sanaban a su sensei en su herida ocasionada por Kai el cual suspiro de frustración.

"maldita sea y yo crei que ustedes no podian ser mas molestos pero veo que si lo son pero ni modo tendre que liberarlo para acabar esto"dijo Kai al momento en que tomaba un amuleto que tenia en su cuello para romperlo haciendo que toda la aldea comience a temblar por aquello.

"chicos saquen a Tsunade-sama como a Shizune y Yugao de aqui yo me encargo de este imbecil"ordeno Kazama a sus estudiantes los cuales asintieron a la orde de su sensei.

"hai Kazama-sensei"contestaron los tres al unisono mientras tomaban a Yugao y empezaban a alejarse hasta donde estaban Tsunade y Shizune las cuales empezaron a correr lejos del lugar aunque tanto Shizune como Yugao miraron hacia donde estaba su compañero con algo de preocupación.

Kazama se empezo a desabrochar su chaleco para sacar unos guantes que tenian la placa de con el simbolo de la aldea en ellos pero se tuvo que quitarse los que tenia puestos y para cuando lo hizo empezo a acomular su chackra elemental en ellos para que salieran unas cuchillas de sus nuevos guantes cosa que le intereso a Kai el cual dejo mostrar su autentico poder a su enemigo al cual solo se puso en una posición de combate listo para volver a combatir, Kai se lanzo a una velocidad que Kazama nisiquiera pudo ver tampoco pero si sintio como el puño de Kai golpeandolo en el estomago haciendo que se vaya hacia atras pero igual no se detuvo por que de forma inmediata Kai empezo a atacarlo a una velocidad que nunca habia experimentado hasta se habia enfrentado a Minato una vez y el habia usado el hirashin en casi todo el combate pero casi lo derroto con el rasengan si no fuera por el degastes de ese dia por el entrenamiento que tuvo de su sensei Fugaku.

 **(Laxus)**

vemos como Laxus empezaba a marcharse hacia donde estaba Naruto pero con un poco de dificultad por que su enfrentamiento con Temari habia sido demasiado intenso aunque se pregunto del por nunca peleo de esa forma en su pelea en la torre pero se encogio de hombros al tratar de hallar alguna respuesta pero igual tuvo que usar un poco de su poder para dejarla inconsiente por un buen rato, mientras iba hacia donde estaba Naruto empezo a pensar de que si Naruto le ganaba aqui a Gaara era obvio que se enfretarian en la final pero algo le decia que iban a cancelar lo examenes y eso significaba no poder ver cual de los dos era el mas fuerte por lo cual trato de pensar en alguna cosa para tener una pelea para usar todo lo que tienen los para ver quien era el mejor de los dos pero si hacia algo estupido su sensei iba negar un poco por lo cual tendria que esperar un buen tiempo.

"maldición ojala pudiera pelear contra Naruto despues de esto pero ni modo tendre que ingeniarmelas para tratar de ver una manera de poder pelear contra el pero de todas formas ya demostre que soy mas fuerte que Kenichi jeje"se dijo Laxus a el mismo mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su otro amigo y sonrio por saber que el le estaba llendo bien en su combate.

"vaya vaya si no el sujeto con el que me enfrente en la torre"escucho Laxus desde alguna parte del bosque pero no pudo localizar la voz.

"¿quien eres?"le pregunto Laxus mientras trataba de escuchar algunos pasos.

"o vaya si que no me recuerdas pero igual te lo dire soy Shin Okasu de la misma aldea que Temari-san"le respondio Shin a Laxus quien puso una mano en el suelo para prepararse del ataque de su enemigo.

"¿asi que vienes a terminar lo que no pudo terminar ella?"le volvio a preguntar Laxus a Shin quien rio un poco.

"claro que no solo vengo a revisar por ordenes de Sasori-sama nada mas pero me temo que tendre que asesinar a Temari-san por no hacer algo bien"le respondio Shin a Laxus quien sintio un Kunai en su cuello haciendole sonreir.

"sabes no creo que seas muy listo que digamos por que como ya sabes de quien es mi sensei tu estaras acabado por mi en cualquier momento"le dijo Laxus con un tono sarcastico a Shin.

"si lo se pero como tu estas en ese estado tendre las cosas mas faciles para mi tarea"le contesto Shin mientras acercaba mas el kunai al cuello de Laxus.

antes de que Shin pudiera cortarle el cuello a Laxus vio como alguien lanzaba un kunai hacia el haciendo que dejara a Laxus el cual miro a la persona que llego y vio que se trataba de Shinku pero noto que no tenia su espada en su espalda aunque vio que le dio una señal de que el se iba a encargar de Shin y esto hizo que Laxus asintiera para empezar a irse hacia donde estaba Naruto, Cuando Laxus dejo el lugar empezo a escuchar el ruido de la pelea desde la distancia pero no le importo por que habia notado como Yakumo habia sido silenciosa para tomar a Temari y largarse del peligro pero fue una buena estrategia de ellos dos pero todavia se preguntaba donde estaba la espada de Shinku pero estaba seguro que despues sabria donde estaba.

al momento en que llego adonde estaba Naruto vio como su amigo estaba dandole una paliza a esa cosa que tenia Gaara en su interior aunque decidio no meterse para ver el resultado de que si ese biju mostraba su auntentica forma significaria que Gaara ya fue derrotado por Naruto ademas todavia tenian que esperar a Kenichi por que en parte el era por asi decirlo el cerebro del equipo junto a su sensei, Naruto golpeo una vez mas a Gaara el cual le seguia arrojando balas de aire pero nisiquera le podian atinar para nada para nada por su habilidad del clan okami hasta le hizo sonreir por ya casi tener la posibilidad de poder usarla cuando quisiera con ningun limite de tiempo pero tendria que pensar en algo pronto si no queria estar aprovechandose de esta habilidad ademas sabia que su sensei podria dejarlo fuera de combate si el usara su propia habilidad contra el cosa que le hizo suspirar.

 **(Ryu)**

vemos como Ryu esquivo una rafaga de fuego que venia hacia el de parte de Honuo la cual tenia como rehen a Shinji quien estaba respirando con dificultad ademas de tener que tratar sus fuertes quemaduras proporcionadas por Honou pero igual trato de localizar algun lugar agua para poder decirle a Ryu que hiciera caer aquello pero como no lo encontraba le era imposible, Honou siguio arrojando fuego hacia Ryu para tratar de calcinarlo pero el maldito habia estado usando jutsu suiton para tratar de salvarse hasta se llego a preguntar del por que Seika le agradaba pelear contra Okami pero no le hayo respuesta por que ella misma iba a ver del por que le agradaba cosa que siempre le emocionaba ademas sentia que ese mocoso tenia algo listo para usar y se preguntaba que iba a ser haciendo que sonreia por tratar de descubrirlo.

Ryu gruño por tener que esconderse de esta perra de fuego segun sus palabras hasta maldijo a la suerte por ver como sus jutsus suiton no le hacian nada a sus ataques fuego cosa que mas le molestaba aunque eso no le impidia sentir las ganas de enfrentarse a esta mujer de nuevo hasta ya tenia su tecnica mas letal para usar contra ella aunque necesitaria tiempo para utilizarla cosa que le hizo suspirar para sus adentros como odiaba no tener la mentalidad de Shinku o a Haku con el en estos momentos, Cuando por fin tuvo el momento justo para usar su propia espada como la de Shinku lo uso para atravesarse a el mismo para que su piel empezara a cambiar y no solo piel si no que tambien sus ojos por que todo su cuerpo se habia convertido en algo filoso al igual que sus entrañas desde su corazon hasta su higado y para cuando termino Ryu sonrio por ver su mejor apariencia en combate hasta se pregunto si hubiera usado esta en su pelea contra Laxus o Hayashi habria ganado pero nego por que seguramente moririan al momento en que tocara sus cabezas y a el no le gustaba ganar de una manera tan debil.

Honuo lanzo una fuerte llamarada de sus manos al edifició donde se encontraba Ryu pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que algo salio desde el fuego en dirección hacia ella por lo cual empezo a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo para luego dejar salir unl lanzallamas desde sus manos en dirección a esa cosa la cual esquivo el ataque a duras penas pero igual tuvo un fuerte ardor en su talon de aquiles, Shinji preparo un jutsu con su unico brazo disponible para asi poder escapar y aunque pudiera usar el kawarami no serviria contra Honou por que de todas formas ella podria incenerarlo por completo sin nisiquiera esforzarse pero eso no significaba que no pudiera utilizar sus jutsus Doton en contra Honou la cual solo empezo a utilizar todas las tecnicas que habia usado contra el en sus primeras peleas y que bueno de el por usar la debilidad de Honou en su ultima pelea.

" **DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU** "pronuncio Shinji para que Honou abriera los ojos con desesperación.

lo siguiente que paso fue que Ryu habia aparecido delante de Honou para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara asi rompiendole la nariz y ocasionarle una cicatriz entremedio de los ojos mientras que Shinji se sumergia en el suelo para dirigirse hacia donde se extrello Honou pero antes de poder acercace lo sufuciente a ella tanto Ryu como Shinji se preocuparar por ver como una gran columna de fuego cubria a Honou, Cuando la columna de fuego desaparecio para revelar a una Honou envuelta de un manto de fuego pero no cualquier manto que alguien comun conociera si no que este dejaba ver como todo alrededor de Honou empezara a calcinarse al instante y esto provoco que Shinji maldijiera en voz alta por perder el tiempo en esquivar como burlarse de Honou por que ahora iba a ser imposible acercarce unos centimetros de Honou.

"Ryu-san por favor sal de aqui tu no seras rival para Honou"le ordeno Shinji a Ryu quien nego con la cabeza.

"!CLARO QUE NO VOY A HUIR DE UN BUEN COMBATE SHINJI-SAN POR QUE PIENSO DERROTAR A ESTA PERRA¡"le contesto Ryu con una grito a Shinji quien se puso serio.

"!NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE TE VAYAS SI NO QUE TE ESTOY ORDENANDO POR QUE NI TU NI NADIE MAS SE PUDEDE ENFRENTAR A HONOU SOLO NOSOTROS LOS PECADOS PODEMOS ESTAR A SU NIVEL ASI QUE NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR DE NUEVO VETE DE AQUI AHORA¡"le grito Shinji al momento en que dejaba salir todo su poder dejando sorprendido a Ryu quien gruño en respuesta para luego sacarse las dos espadas de el para empezar a largarse del lugar pero no se espero que apareciera un muro de fuego frente a el.

"¿o acaso creias que te dejaria ir mocoso?"le pregunto Honou al momento en que una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda la cual lanzo hacia Ryu quien trato de bloquear el ataque pero el que lo recibio fue Shinji.

Shinji cayo al suelo mientras empezaba a arder un poco pero igual saco un pequeño frasco el cual abrio para empezar a arrojarselo en encima de el para luego empezar a mirar hacia Honou la cual estaba sonriendo como nunca al ver a su archienemigo recurrir a su unica forma de salvarse de su poder completo pero igual veia como Ryu trataba de apagar su muro de fuego con jutsus Suiton lo cual la hizo reir por lo que trataba de hacer el hijo de Dark contra algo que no puede apagarse con jutsus elementales a menos que fueran del mismo nivel que ellos cosa que nunca podria pasar, Ryu gruño por ver como esta pared de fuego no se apagaba con ningun jutsu suiton de el por lo cual trato de buscar alguna forma de escape y aunque pudiera usar todas sus habilidades para tratar de vencer a esta perra de fuego tenia la rara sensación de que si hacia un movimiento equivocado en el combate estaria seguro que moriria asi que miro hacia todos los lados posibles para tratar de escapar de aqui lo mas rapido posible y cuando encontro algo lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar esta pared lo empezo a llenar de mucha agua para luego arrojarlo hacia el muro de fuego sin antes entrar en el bote de basura.

Cuando salio del lugar de pelea en el que estaba rapidamente corrio lejos de ahi pero no le sirvio de mucho al ver a Honou parada enfrente de el con una sonrisa sadica y eso lo hizo retroceder pero igual escucho como su otra personalidad le gritaba que corriera de ella los mas rapido que pudiera por que no tenia planes para morir hoy ni menos sin que hubiera derrotado a Hayashi y Laxus a lo cual el estuvo de acuerdo y empezo a correr hacia cualquier otro sitio pero seguia encontrando a Honou frente a el haciendo que el empezara a preocuparse un poco por esta maldita, Al momento en que Honou iba a golpear a Ryu sintio como un puño le habia tocado su mejilla derecha para enviarla a atravesar cada uno de los edificiós vacios y esto Ryu lo aprovecho para salir sin antes mirar que se trataba de Shinji el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura de roca haciendolo un poco inmune al calcinamiento de Honou quien se estaba empezando a levantar de nuevo para empezar a arrojar una llamarada gigante hacia Shinji el cual lo esquivo usando un shushin mientras que Ryu estaba lo suficientemente lejos del sitio pero igual pudo ver como esa llamarada convertia todo lo que estaba frente a ella en cenizas.

"maldición si fuera mas fuerte estoy seguro que podria derrotar a esa perra de fuego"maldijo Ryu en voz alta mientras se iba del lugar pero igual dirigiendose hacia donde se habia ido Hayashi.

 **(Kazama)**

vemos como Kazama fue extrellarse contra un puesto de verduras mientras que Kai solo se limitaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Dark y Daiki pero tuvo que volver a esquivar los shurikens de Kazama el cual tenia serias heridas en todo su cuerpo ademas de que ya no tenia encima su chaleco de jounin ni su hitae pero su camisa estaba casi toda destruida para dejar ver su chaleco de malla y cabe decir que Kazama estaba sangrando un monton por las partes donde tenia cortes graves, Kai suspiro una vez mas por ver como Kazama seguia peleando todavia una pelea que ya tenia perdida desde el comienzo pero igual tenia que darle un poco de merito por levantarse con todas sus heridas que habia estado recibiendo durante todo el combate pero igual el ya no tenia intención de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con basura que nisiquiera podria hacerle daño asi que empezo a caminar hacia Kazama el cual creo un clon de sombra para que fuera por Kai mientras revisaba cuantos shurikens y kunais le quedaban y fruncio el ceño al ver que solo le quedaban cinco shurikens como dos kunais para usar cosa que no le iba servir de mucho si se trataba de pelear contra un tipo como Kai.

Kai golpeo al clon con la misma rapidez que habia estado usando desde el comienzo de esta pelea inutil para el vio como Kazama lanzaba sus ultimos shurikens para empezar a correr hacia una pared y sacar un kunai de su bolsillo para luego lanzarlo en dirección hacia el aunque al hacerlo solo hizo que detuviera el kunai con un solo dedo al momento en que tomaba desviaba los shurikens hacia otro lado mientras que veia como Kazama volvia a ir contra el pero en lugar de golpearlo lo agarro del cuello mientras sacaba el ultimo kunai que tenia en su poder Kazama, Cuando Kai penso en como hacer que su oponente empezara a gritar de una manera dolorosa le llego una idea y la empezo a poner en practica por que primero incrusto el kunai en la pierna derecha de Kazama el cual uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un grito pero luego sintio como su propio Kunai habia llegado al hueso de su pierna lo cual significaba que estaria en serios problemas si Kai presionaba el Kunai contra el hueso de su pierna derecha pero fue un alivio cuando no lo sintio por que vio como Kai sacaba el kunai y lo arrojaba hacia otro lado al momento en que Kazama trato de liberarse del agarre de Kai fue cuando sintio la mano de Kai entrar en el corte el cual Kai habia dejado abierto para asi empezar a apretar con su mano su hueso de ahi.

"!AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH¡"grito Kazama de dolor y esto hizo que Kai sonriera para si mismo al ver como los gritos de Kazama empezaban a aumentar por toda la aldea.

"vamos sigue gritando estupido para asi ver como Haiena o Okami vienen a ayudar"le pidio Kai a Kazama el cual solo segui gritando de dolor.

algo lejos de ahi podemos ver como el equipo de Kazama se habia detenido al momento en que empezaban a escuchar los gritos de su sensei mientras que Shizune miraba a Yugao con precupación mutua por saber que su antiguo compañero estaba en problemas aunque Tsunade estaba mirando hacia donde podia estar su ahijado Naruto del cual estaba muy preocupada pero igual al escuchar los gritos del compañero de su estudiante no pudo evitar preguntarse del por que el seguia peleando una pelea que era obvio que no iba a ganar, Benkei por su parte estaba apretando sus manos con desesperación por no poder ayudar a su sensei pero sabia que primero tenian que llevar a Tsunade y Shizune hacia las puertas de la aldea y aunque no le gustara mucho hacerlo cuando se trataba de su sensei tenia que empezar a eligir entre hacer lo que su sensei les pidio o ir en su ayuda pero antes de tomar una decisión miro a sus dos compañeras de equipo las cuales estaban preocupadas por su sensei pero noto como Shizue estaba apunto de dar un paso hacia donde estaba su sense por lo cual ya tomo su decisión.

"Amiko Shizue lleven a Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san hacia las puerta por favor"les pidio Benkei a sus dos compañeras quienes lo miraron confundidas en especial Shizue quien nunca habia visto a Benkei hablar de forma seria en las misiones a menos que fueran las ordenes de Kazama-sensei.

"¿pero y tu Benkei?"pregunto Amiko a Benkei quien suspiro antes de empezar a correr hacia donde se encontraba su sensei.

"!YO IRE A AYUDAR A SENSEI¡"le respondio Benkei al momento en que empezaba a desaparecer de la vista de sus dos compañeras de equipo aunque Amiko no noto cuando Shizue tambien habia desaparecido del lado de ella para ir junto a su compañero de equipo.

volviendo a donde se encontraban Kai y Kazama podemos ver como Kazama empezar a perder un poco de sangre por su pierna mientras que Kai no veia como ninguno de sus dos objetivos venia por lo cual suspiro con irritación por no terminar con esto rapido asi que empezo a soltar el hueso de la pierna de Kazama para dejar salir su mano que estaba cubierta de sangre cosa que ni le molesto por que arrojo a Kazama hacia otro lado mientras caminaba hacia el para asi quitarse de un estorbo mas de su camino, Kazama noto como Kai se estaba acercando para terminar con el de una ver por lo cual empezo a usar sellos de manos antes de que Kai le enviara el golpe de gracia y que bueno para el que un ninja del sonido pasara por ahi para poder usar el kawarami con el y hacer que Kai lo matara a el en su lugar pero igual empezo a romper todo lo que le quedaba de camisa para luego sacarse su cota de malla para emperzar pasarse la sangre que estaba saliendo de su herida por todo su cuerpo para luego empezar a hacer una conbinación de sellos de manos.

"preparate imbecil por que ahora veras por que soy uno de los mas fuertes de la aldea de Konoha _y por favor perdoneme Hokage-sama por romper mi juramento de no volver a utilizar mi modo sabio en batalla_ "le dijo Kazama a Kai pero pensando las ultimas cosas para si mismo.

" **Senjutsu:Kashikoi raion** "pronuncio Kazama al momento en que todo su cuerpo se volvia rigido y dejaba ver a Kai como los ojos de Kazama de volvian como el de un felino.

"genial otro mas que puede usar senjutsu que molestia"comento Kai con fastido por que aparte de los Okami que no podia usar el senjtusu aunque supuso de que esa apariencia podria ser algo relacionado con el senjutsu podria recordar como los demas pecados lo habian usado contra el para vencerlo.

Kazama rapidamente corrio hacia Kai para aparecer detras de para darle un puñetazo pero fue de inmediato detenido por la mano de Kai el cual le dio un codazo para hacerlo retrocerder un poco pero igual haciendo que se sorprenda por la reacción de Kai pero igual volvio a atacarlo con mucha agresividad que antes pero igual Kai bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques para luego darle un puñetazo en el estomago para enviarlo a que pasara por los escombros de un edifició, Kai se paro enfrente de Kazama para mirarlo un momento antes de suspirar de aburrimiento por que justo cuando iba a agacharse para esquivar la patada de su oponente pero decidio darle un poco de prueba para ver cuanto daño le podia provocar y para su decepción no pudo ni sentir el golpe que le habia dado asi que tomo la pierna de Kazama para empezar a azotar al mismo con todas las fuerzas que tenia ademas podia ver como su oponente estaba casi perdiendo el conocimiento por lo que lo solto para ver su rostro que ya estaba inconsiente y eso le indico que ya no tenia nadie mas que pudiera interferir en su camino hacia los dos pecados que lo sellaron.

Cuando se disponia a irse sintio como unas shurikens venian hacia el y las esquivo con mucha facilidad pero igual pudo ver a los dos que le habian arrojado las shurikens y sabia quienes eran por que eran los mismos niños desde hace unos momentos atras aunque no vio a la otra niña que estaba con ellos dos por lo cual supuso que ella se estaba encargando de las dos mujeres que estaban aqui tambien, Benkei miro hacia donde estaba su sensei conpletamente inconsiente y sangrando por lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre por ver como este sujeto no tenia ningun rasguño sobre el pero igual estuvo alerta por si el venia hacia ellos asi que le dio un vistazo rapido a Shizue quien asintio con la cabeza haciendole ver que estaba deacuerdo con el asi que los volvieron sus miradas hacia Kai solo para ver que ya no se encontraba ahi por lo cual empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada antes de escuchar su voz detras de ellos.

"si me estan buscando les digo que estoy detras de ustedes mocosos"les dijo Kai a los dos antes de golpearlos a la misma velocidad que utilizo contra Kazama quien se estaba levantando ante la vista de Kai.

Kai empezo a caminar hacia Benkei el cual se levanto con un fuerte dolor pero igual escucho los pasos de Kai detras de el por lo que se dio la vuelta para como una patada dirigida hacia el por parte de su enemigo pero igual vio como Shizue se estaba levantando pero Kai habia aparecido frente a ella para luego agarrarla del cuello y empezar a estrangularla pero esto provoco que Benkei se enfureciera y fuera por Kai al momento en que Kazama levantaba su cabeza para ver como sus dos estudiantes estaban aqui peleando contra alguien mas fuertes que ellos, Cuando Kazama vio como Benkei empezo a golpear a Kai con todas sus fuerza para que soltara a Shizue solo para que el termine estando en la misma situación que su compañera de equipo y esto hizo que Kazama empezara a enojarse y dejando que parte de su modo sabio empezara a tomar el control de sus acciones pero igual no sintio como la herida de su pierna empezaba a cerrarse a una velocidad de regeneración increible.

"! **DEJA IR A MIS ALUNMOS MAL NACIDO** ¡"le grito Kazama al momento en que golpeo con su puño izquierdo las espalda de Kai quien nisiquiera volvio a sentir nada del golpe pero igual solto a los dos estudiantes de Kazama para empezar a girarse y patear a Kazama hacia otro lado.

Kai empezo a caminar otra vez hacia Kazama pero sintio de inmediato como alguien le agarraba su pierna por lo cual miro hacia abajo para ver como Shizue como Benkei estaban sosteniendo sus dos piernas por lo cual Kai puso su mano sobre las cabezas de los dos para hundirlas en la tierra con toda su fuerza pero las volvio a sacar para asi ver como los dos empezaban a gemir de dolor asi que tan pronto como Kai vio a Kazama correr hacia el lanzo a los dos niños hacia distintas direcciones sin importarle donde cayeran, Kazama lanzo un golpe tras otro mientras veia a Kai esquivar todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad para despues el mismo le diera un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hacia atras pero cayendo al suelo con mucho dolor como para tratar de levantarse de nuevo pero igual lo hizo para poder seguir enfocando la atención de Kai en el pero para su sorpresa sintio como alguien lo agarro desde atras y empezaba a golpearlo en su espina dorsal haciendo que empeza a escupir un poco de sangre por su boca.

"al parecer ya no te ves como alguien peligroso eh muchacho y yo esperaba que pudieras hacer algo mas que solo estorbarme en mi camino en matar a los pecados de la ira y lujuria pero tengo que reconocer que duraste mas que una persona que no esta a la par de nosotro y eso se debe felicitar asi que te dejare un regalo de felicitaciones"le dijo Kai a Kazama quien seguia escupiendo un poco de sangre por su boca pero de repente sintio como sus huesos se rompieron con un solo golpe de Kai.

"!AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡"grito Kazama por el dolor antes de que Kai lo soltara y cayera al suelo por el dolor.

Tanto Benkei como Shizue vieron como su sensei habia caido derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo por Kai el cual solo miro hacia donde estaba Dark peleando contra Seika asi vieron como el empezaba a caminar hacia alli pero de inmediato noto como los dos estudiantes de Kazama empezaban a levantarse solo para ir contra el aunque antes de poder tocarlo pudieron sentir como el les habia dado una golpiza sin mucho esfuerzo ni tampoco sudo por al hacerlo, Kai empezo a caminar otra vez pero en dirección a donde se encontraba Dark y antes que pudiera dar otro paso sintio un ligero corte en su mejilla derecha haciendole mirar hacia atras para encontrarse con uno de sus objetivos el pecado de la lujuria Haiena quien solo se quedo mirando a Kai antes de obsevar como los tres cuerpos estaban en el suelo sin la posibilidad de moverse asi que convoco tres clones y les ordeno que se llevaran a los tres a un lugar seguro.

"Haiena"dijo Kai a Daiki quien lo miro antes de fruncir el ceño detras de su mascara.

"Kai"dijo de vuelta Daiki antes de empezar a ponerse en posición de combate.

sin esperar un segundo mas Kai corrio hacia Daiki para golpearlo pero vio como el esquivo el ataque para luego enviar un puñetazo a la cara de Kai pero no sin antes recibir una rodillazo por parte de Kai para asi hacer que retroceda unos pasos antes de lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos a kai quien solo empezaba a lanzar patadas a su objetivo quien solo seguia lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra igual que su enemigo pero se notaba como en lugar donde estaban peleando se estaba haciendo un poco mas un auntentico lugar de pelea que tuvieron en su momento en el dia que lo sellaron en aquel pergamino, Daiki salto en encima de Kai para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su espalda para asi enviarlo hacia el otro lado de este pequeño lugar que tenian para pelear entre ambos cosa que le iba a favorecer a Daiki por que le agradaba mas lugares que le hacian recordar buenas peleas que habia tenido en el pasado entre las unicas que hacen sacar una sonrisa o su contraparte son las que tuvo con su capitan en la primera vez que se conocieron como con la de Hiroshima sin contar a los demas pecados pero la que mas le trae recuerdos es donde el como sus demas compañeros se enfrentaron a Kai.

 _"cuando todo esto termine voy a perdirle a Taicho que me deje entrenar a su hijo para explotar todo su potencial pero igual me pregunto si podre solo contra Kai por que la primera vez que peleamos el me derroto y despues a los demas espero poder aguantar por lo menos"_ penso Daiki para si mismo mientras bloqueaba un golpe de Kai.

Kai lanzo una patada hacia la cara de Daiki antes de que el desapareciera frente a el para luego darle un fuerte cabezasazo que lo hizo sangrar un poco por la nariz y esto hizo que Daiki sonriera por ver que todavia tenia semi rota la nariz Kai desde su sellado en el pergamino pero igual volvio hacia el para seguir atacandolo con todo lo que tenia sin descanso igual que su mayoy adversario.

 **Y asi terminamos el capitulo de hoy asi espero que les haya gustado mucho por que no sabia que otra pelea podria hacer despues de la de las chicas por que estaba entre la de Kenichi contra Kankuro y Yahizui contra Rayne y Naito asi que decidi que en el proximo capitulo ponga esas peleas.**

 **como vieron aparecio el oponente mas dificil de los pecados Kai al cual como vieron barrio el piso con Kazama aun usando su Senjutsu y no se preocupen igual mostrare un poco el combate que van a tener Daiki y Kai aunque igual los dos estan parejos en la pelea.**

 **por cierto voy a dejar dos listas para que vean el orden de los pecados para que vean cual es su poder con un poco de sus habilidades que se iran revelando como vaya avanzando la historia pero tambien dejare la otra lista para que vean un poco las peleas que ya tengo confirmadas por el momento y voy a explicar las razones de algunas nomas.**

 **(lista de del mas fuerte entre los pecados si ven dos nombres en el mismo numero es que estan a la par)**

 **1\. Dark-Ira-habilidad : puertas oscuras, Kekkei Genkai, kenjutsu que es el mismo que puede usar Ryu pero con una espada.**

 **-Lujuria-habilidad:como avance la historia.**

 **-Pereza-habilidad:como avance la historia.**

 **y Ryuukei-Gula y Orgullo-habilidad:Sin como avance la historia, Ryuukei casi terminando el arco.**

 **-Envidia-habilidad: igual que los demas.**

 **-Avaricia-habilidad: igual que todos los demas**

 **-Ira remplazante-habilidad:igual**

 **(peleas confirmadas)**

 **Ryu contra Dark-para darle a Ryu un poco de venganza por la muerte de Haku.**

 **Naruto y Erza contra Izuna y Seika.**

 **Ryu contra Honou-esta sera despues que la de Dark y es algo donde hay un secreto que tiene Ryu en la otra historia.**

 **y con eso seria todo pero antes dejenme decirles que les tengo una sorpresa para el proximo capitulo en la parte final que los sorprendera asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo hasta luego.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:batalla entre amigos y archienemigos**.

vemos a Kenichi esquivando una de las marionetas de Kankuro quien tenia un lebe moreton en su labio inferior por haberse descuidado en sus ataque contra Kenichi el cual solo continuaba esquivando cada uno de los intentos de Kankuro en atacarle ademas podia sentir un poco de veneno en las cuchillas de esas marionetas haciendole entender que esto iba a ser una pelea muy dura y peligrosa si no hacia los movimientos correctos podria acabar con algo letal en su sangre pero tambien podria morir despues de esta pelea o antes si Kankuro no lo envenenaba por segunda ocasión mientras combatian, Kankuro por su parte estaba tratando de dejar fuera de combate a Kenichi lo mas rapido posible pero como iban las cosas en esta pelea iba a ser el quien acabaria fuera de combate antes pero igual daba un breve vistazo a donde estaba Gaara para ver si el Shukaku no habia salido aunque con ese descuido le hizo ganar otra patada por parte de Kenichi quien empezo a lanzar una serie de patadas a la cara de Kankuro y sin dejarlo bloquear sus ataques ademas si Kankuro intentara usar sus marionetas para atacar a Kenichi por la espalda podria ser una arma de doble filo para el por que las cuchillas que tenian sus marionetas podrian matarlo a el si Kenichi esquivaba el ataque.

Kenichi le di un golpe con su palma abierta a Kankuro en su estomago haciendo que el vaya extrellarse con una rama de uno de los arboles que estaba alrededor de ellos y se pudo ver como dejaba salir una linea de sangre por su boca que hizo que Kenichi sonrienra por saber que una de las tecnicas que habia estado poniendo a prueba en este tiempo funcionaba como debia, Sin que los dos lo supierana ya estaba ahi un ninja de la hoja listo para asesinar a Kankuro por la traición que le hicieron a su aldea pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien lo asesino de inmediato antes de que intentara algo estupido como empezar una guerra en la que Konoha iba perder de forma difinitiva por las otras aldeas que tenian a ninjas extremadamente poderosos pero igual volvio su mirada hacia el combate que se desarrollaba delante de el.

Kankuro de forma rapida tiro hacia Kenichi sus marionetas para acertar un golpe pero vio como Kenichi los volvia a esquivar como si tuviera ojos detras de el para avisarle de los ataques sorpresas pero de todas formas siguio atacando con todas sus fuerza para ganarle a Kenichi sin importarle que pudiera matarlo con lo que tenia puesto dentro de sus marionetas asi que le lanzo un ataque mas a Kenichi quien lo esquivo para la diversion de Kankuro, Cuando Kenichi aterrizo en unas de las ramas pudo ver como Kankuro le lanzo un ataque mas por lo que salto pero de inmediato noto como la marioneta derecha de Kankuro se abrio para dejar salir un centenar de cuchillas que fueron de inmediato hacia el haciendo que tenga pocas posibilidades de esquivar los ataques aunque podria usar sus otras tecnicas que a podido perfeccionar durante este tiempo de entrenamiento contra Yuo.

antes de que Kenichi pudiera activar su tecnica las cuchillas lanzadas por Kankuro le habian alcanzado para empezar a cortarlo en cada parte de su cuerpo aunque igual pudo canalizar un poco el dolor al miniimo pero sabia que tendria que pensar en algunas nuevas tecnicas despues de esto asi que aumento su velocidad por cinco lo que podia hacerle funcionar su tecnica con velocidad, Kankuro vio como Kenichi se preparaba para atacar por lo cual lo volvio a atacar con sus marionetas pero se sorprendio al ver como Kenichi habia desaparecido de su vista y lo busco con la mirada por todos lados pero se de inmediato sintio como algo lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza en su estomago aunque de inmediato sintio como algo lo pateara en la espalda pero antes de que pudiera salir volando hacia donde habia estado Kenichi hace unos instantes sintio como un pequeño dolor en una de sus manos por lo que miro a las dos solo para encontrarse a las dos rotas.

"mph si que no pudiste seguirme mis movimientos con tus ojos parece que esos entrenamientos especiales de Dark-sensei a nosotros tres si que fueron de ayuda pero ¿dejaras de esconderte o pelearas enserio Kankuro?"Kenichi pregunto mirando hacia arriba de el justo cuando el kankuro detras de el se destruyo.

"¿desde cuando lo sabias Kenichi?"pregunto Kankuro a su amigo quien sonrio.

"desde que empezamos a pelear aunque me sorprende que puedas utilizar tres marionetas en lugar de dos"le respondio Kenichi mientras se volvia a poner posición de pelea.

"que te puedo decir desde esa pelea en Iwa al verlos combatir con todo lo que tenian sabia que no podia quedarme atras de mis amigos asi que le pedi a Chiyo-sama que me entrenara en las tecnicas de las marionestas y pudiera aumentar mis limites de marionetas de ataque" le explico Kankuro a Kenichi quien sonrio.

"bien pero sabras que cuando me ponga serio vas a ser vencido no importa cuanto hayas mejorado Kankuro asi que preparate para caer"sentencio Kenichi antes de lanzarse contra Kankuro el cual ya tenia sus marionetas lista para contratacar.

justo cuando Kenichi iba darle un golpe a las marionetas de Kankuro los dos al instante sintieron una fuerte corriente de aire que venia desde donde estaban Naruto, Gaara y Laxus haciendole saber a los dos que el Shukaku estaba liberado cosa que preocupo a Kankuro pero tendria que encargarse de este asunto con Kenichi antes de ir hacia alla aunque eso no fue lo unico que sintieron por que vieron como una gota negra caia sobre una rama haciendo que se incendiara de inmediato aunque les extraño que el fuego no fuera como de costumbre si no que fuera oscuro, la persona que los estaba viendo pelear miro hacia donde estaba la aldea solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que un fuerte torrente de fuego oscuro ademas podia ver como un lobo gigante estaba teniendo un breve cambio de color de pelaje de amarrilo a un amarillo oscuro aunque eso no fue lo unico que le sorprendio si no que fue ver al Susanoo en toda su gloria y vio que este Susanoo era de color blanco pero cuando vio a quien se enfrentaba hizo que quedara en estado de shock al ver a alguien de la misma estatura que el Susanoo y una invocación.

 **(con Ryuukei)**

en la aldea ya casi destruida podemos ver como el Susanoo de Izuna atacaba con todo a Ryuukei quien estaba a la misma altura que el cosa que no le parecia extraño a Izuna por que las otras veces que se pelearon entre si ya habia visto las habilidades de Ryuukei y como todas las otra veces siempre habia terminado con el mismo destruido junto a su Susanoo pero de todas aquellas veces Ryuukei siempre lo habia derrotado por lo cual todas las veces antes de enfrentarse ideaba un monton de planes para derrotar a su odioso rival, Ryuukei esquivo un ataque del Susanoo para luego conectar un impactante derechazo en la cara provocando que retroceda unos cuantos pasos hacia atras aunque rapidamente se preparo para darle un tajo con su espada pero Ryuukei nuevamente le bloqueo el ataque para esta vez conectar un izquierdazo en el torso del Susanoo pero no se detuvo con ese golpe por a continuación le envio un centenar de golpes a Izuna quien estaba tratando de aumentar las defensas del Susanoo pero le era imposible por la fuerza que tenian los golpes de Ryuukei el cual le dio el ultimo golpe antes de detenerse.

"por lo que puedo ver si te venzo aqui entonces esto se convertira en tu derrota numero 70 contra mi Izuna"le menciono Ryuukei de forma tranquila a su rival.

"mph acaso crees que me importe si yo quisiera usaria el **Tsukuyomi** en contra tuya entonces estarias derrotado pero si lo hago tambien aumentarias tu fuerza sin importar si es dentro de mi genjutsu o no asi que no pienso molestarme en tener un arrebato por perder contra ti una vez mas Fenikkuso o deberia llamarte Ryuukei Shirogu"le comento Izuna con una sonrisa al ver como Ryuukei inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad pero detras de la mascara se notaba como Ryuukei estaba sorprendido de que alguien mas que no sean sus compañeros supieran su apellido.

"me podrias perdonar pero no conosco ese apellido que mencionaste y si te explicaras te lo agradeceria Izuna"le pidio Ryuukei mientras se ponia en posición para lanzar su mas potente ataque contra Izuna.

"oh acaso creeiste que ese sannin de las serpientes era el unico que investigaba sobre algunos clanes aunque a mi en especial me interesan los que estan casi extintos como el tuyo por su extraña linea de sangre que les aumenta su fuerza y su tamaño ademas me impresiona que tu clan pueda seguir vivo despues de que ningun otro clan pudo encontrarlos hasta hoy y ahora puedo tratar por lo menos extraer un poco de tu sangre para ver como derrotarte Fenikkuso"le conto Izuna y mientras hablaba Ryuukei se extraño que las pocas cosas que se conocia de su clan pudiera seguir existiendo pero luego de esto tendria que pedirle ayuda a uno de sus compañeros para que lo acompañe a destruir lo que queda sobre su clan.

"ya veo pero es una lastima Izuna por que te le olvido una cosa despues de nuestro ultimo combate pero aunque te lo recuerde lo volveras a olvidar hasta ya se me olvido las veces que usaste el **IZANAGI** para salvarte asi que a la otra no podras salvarte cuando este en mi forma mas fuerte la cual se que recuerdas todavia por aquella cicatriz en tu muñeca izquierda" Ryuukei señalo la muñeca de Izuna quien fruncio el ceño por recordar como fue derrotado y encerrado en aquel pergamino pero de todas formas tendria que usar su Izanagi una vez mas.

"muere Fenikkuso **AMATERATSU** "Izuna lanzo su fuego negro hacia Ryuukei quien tenia sus ojos ensobresidos y nisiquiera hizo algo para detener el jutsu de Izuna el cual sonria al ver como Ryuukei era quemado por las llamas del Amateratsu.

"ay este jutsu de tu sharingan Izuna sigue sin impresionarme hasta es inferior a las llamas de Taicho hasta ahora van a ser inferiores a mi justo ahora"le dijo Ryuukei a Izuna quien se desconserto un poco.

"por favor Fenikkuso acaso crees que no estuve perfeccionando mi Amateratsu en este tiempo asi que deja de fanfarronear hasta yo podria decirte que esta vez te asesinare y sera mi primera victoria contra t..."no pudo continuar por un gran puño se extrello contra su Susanoo destruyendolo y asi conectando contra el para enviarlo de un solo golpe fuera de la aldea.

"nunca olvides que fanfarronear es parte del pecado del orgullo ademas mi animal represetante tiene mas control sobre las llamas y es mi clan de invocación imbecil"dijo Ryuukei para empezar a caminar hacia otro sitio mientras volvia a su tamaño normal.

"te juro que algun dia te derrotare Fenikkuso y veremos como pierdes tu orgullo contra mi"fue lo ultimo que dijo Izuna antes de desmayarse.

 _"esperare ese dia con asias Uchiha Izuna aunque los unico que me pudieron derrotar son Okami-Taicho Haiena y Gorira ademas termine en un empate contra Iguru asi si te unes a la lista de cualquiera de los dos sabre que tuve un gran oponente jajajja"_ penso Ryuukei al momento en que veia hacia donde habia arrojado a Sakumo solo para encontrarse que el habia salido de ahi para irse hacia otro sitio.

Ryuukei volteo hacia donde estaba peleando su capitan para ver que ya se habia puesto serio hasta el sabia que tan dolorosos eran los puños de Dark cuando ya estaba con su ira al limite hasta todos los demas lo habian probado y aunque quisiera ir a ver de cerca el sabia que cuando Dark estaba asi no habia nadie capaz de pararlo asi que simplemente salto hacia otro sitio para ir a buscar un oponente, Cuando se Sakumo aprovecho para tomar a Izuna y largarse hacia algun lugar seguro para empezar a sanar sus heridas ademas iba a seguir las ordenes de Kaiju hasta el final por que el fue el que lo saco del limbo y lo hizo con tal que el le diera su lealtad a el y solo a el ademas si lo ayudaba hasta que hayan podido acabar con los pecados entonces el podria hacer lo que quisiera luego.

 **(Yahizui)**

vemos como la pecado estaba lanzando jutsus de agua a sus adversarios pero ninguno de ellos le podia dar ni un solo rasguño en especial a Rayne la cual se movia a una velocidad que Hayate kaseki no podria ni igualar a menos que entrenara su velocidad por cien aunque ella no sabe cuanto seria la velocidad original de ese tipo asi que en algun momento ella tendria que pedirle una demostración de su velocidad despues, Naito se preparo para lanzar una poderosa patada pero de inmediato tuvo que saltar hacia donde estaba Rayne para poder esquivar un puñetazo que venia hacia el por lo cual los dos tuvieron que ver a la persona que habia venido a molestar y para su mala suerte era Ryuukei quien solo se acerco a Yahizui para ver si se encontraba bien.

"Fenikkuso por que viniste yo sola puedo contra eso dos"le exclamo Yahizui a su compañero quien solo le acaricio la cabeza.

"lo se pero obtuve mi victoria numero 70 contra Izuna asi que quiero ver cuanto mas fuerte se volvieron los demas Yokais con este pequeño lapso de tiempo ademas se que tu tambien sentiste que Kai fue liberado asi que necesitamos terminar esto rapido si queremos encerrarlo otra vez"le explico Ryuukei al momento en que desviaba una patada de Rayne.

"tienes razón con lo de Kai pero igual podrias ir a ayudar a Taicho para que no se descontrole como la ultima vez"le comento Yahizui mientras miraba a donde estaba su lider.

"si pero si el esta asi nos sera mas facil o dificil ganarle a Kai ademas puedo sentir como el chackra de Daiki se debilitando por lo que le debe faltar poco para que muestre su verdadero ser contra Kai o Kaiju por que no se con cual de los dos se esta enfrentando pero si es con Kai necesitamos a los demas para salvarle la vida a Daiki"le dijo Ryuukei con un tono preocupado ´por que todos recordaban las palabras de Kai cuando lo encerraron que iba a asesinar a Daiki y Dark para vengarse.

Yahizui sabia que las palabras de Ryuukei eran ciertas ademas ella tambien le preocupaba la salud de su segundo al mando por que Dark o Daiki irian de inmediato a una pelea a muerte si Kai salia del pergamino por lo que todos prometieron hacerse ellos cargo si Kai se liberaba de ese pergamino para no tener que enterrar a uno de sus amigos aunque ellos tuvieran que ver como su capitan o sub capitan tuvieran que mostrar su fuerza al maximo para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de sus compañeros y amigos, Rayne aprovecho que Yahizui estaba distraida para arremeter contra ella con toda su fuerza a la espalda de Yahizui pero se sorprendio al ver como Yahizui desaparecio y aparecio encima de ella con una cara que podria asustar al mismo Orochimaru si se metiera con ella pero mas en especial con sus compañeros pero si se trataba de ella le serviria de poco pero eso no significaba que no se sorprendiera por esa mirada por nunca la habia visto antes.

Ryuukei por su parte le empezo a lanzar un centenar de golpes a Naito el cual esquivaba los golpes como si nada pero habia algo que no podia entender y era como Izuna pudo ser derrotado por un tipo como este pero su respuesta fue respondia cuando el le dio una patada con toda su fuerza a Ryuukei quien volvio a crecer unos centrimetros cosa que dejo sin palabras a Naito pero de forma inmediata fue enviado a destruir un edificio aparte pudo sentir como ese puñetazo tenia mucha fuerza la suficiente como para romper todo tus huesos de un solo golpe, Naito salio del edifición derrumbado pero se podia ver como un poco de sangre estaba saliendo desde su boca por la fuerza de ese golpe dado por Ryuukei quien se acercaba caminando hacia el sin importarle lo que estaba pasando en la pelea de su compañera es como si el confiara que su compañera ganara esa pelea pero hasta el sabe que ahora que sabe el poder del pecado del orgullo tendria que escapar pero si lo hacia luego tendria que arreglar cuentas con Kai y Kaiju-sama asi que no le quedaba de otra que pelear hasta que se desmayara o muriera lo que pasara primero.

Rayne le lanzo una patada tras otra a Yahizui pero ella solo las esquivaba como si nada y algo le decia que ella se estaba poniendo cada vez mas peligrosa conforme iban peleando y se pregunto que pasaria si ella llegaba al limite pero eso tendria que dejarlo para mas adelante guardar un poco de fuerzas para mover a sus compañeros mas pesados aunque no quisiera perder la oportunidad de ver todo el poder de su archienemiga, Yahizui vio como Ryuukei se estaba encargando de Naito de una forma brutal hasta vio como Naito trataba de golpearlo pero sin exito por que Ryuukei de forma inmediata pero hasta que noto que Naito ya no podia mantenerse de pie por la golpiza le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsiente y como vio que Yahizui seguia peleando se sento para ver como pogresaba la pelea de ella.

"Yahizui espero que ganes por que si lo haces te ayudare a vestir a los demas con esos trajes ridiculos que no traste de poner todas las veces"le animo Ryuukei con una sonrisa tras su mascara y Yahizui al oir eso sonrio como nunca pero sus demas compañeros que estaban en distintos lugares pudieron escuchar eso y le pidieron un momento a sus oponentes.

"!NI LOCOS NOS PONDREMOS ESA BASURA RYUUKEI Y SI LO INTENTAS PONDREMOS ESA LUZ ROJA QUE NO TE AGRADA EN LUZ VERDE¡"les gritaron todos sus compañeros excepto Yahizui aunque Ryuukei se puso palido al saber a lo que se referian sus demas compañeros.

Yahizui de inmediato le envio un golpe directo a Rayne pero ella lo esquivo para luego darle un rodillazo al rostro provocando que Yahizui le empieze a salir sangre por sus fosas nasales cosa que Ryuukei penso que iba a encabronar mucho a su compañera pero ni loco iba a decirle ademas miro hacia donde estaba sintiendo el chakra de su segundo capitan para ver como se estaba encontrando aunque el no fuera un gran sensor como Sin o Shinji podria identificar el parorama de un combate solo sintiendo el Chakra, Rayne se movio detras de Yahizui para propinarle una patada en su espalda y hacer que vaya hacia unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban Kai y Daiki peleando pero todavia era una gran distancia desde donde se encontraban aunque Yahizui intetara ahora algun shushin para aparecer y ayudar a Daiki necesitaria a todos sus demas compañeros para hacer caer a Kai.

" **RAITON:RAI MAE GERI** "pronuncio Rayne al momento en que salto con una patada directo a una Yahizui que se estaba levantando.

Yahizui sintio como la patada de Rayne conecto de manera perfecta contra su cara pero a un doloroso costo para ella y es que el pie de Rayne estaba cubierto por chakra Raiton causando que tenga una pequeña paralysis aparte de un choque electrico por la sangre que estaba saliendo de su nariz aparte no ayudaba que estuviera guardando fuerza para enfrentarse a Kai pero si ella tan solo usara su unica arma sellada podria ganar aunque eso fuera el costo de perder su humanidad en el proceso, Rayne aparecio de nuevo detras de Yahizui para darle una pequeña descarga a su rival la cual grito por el dolor que le causaba esa descarga electrica que venia de Rayne ademas al estar ella en ese manto de electricidad no le cuesta mucho aparte ella regenera todo su chakra al estar cerca de alguien con la misma energia de electricidad entre ellos se podria encontrar Sin o Dark por ser los unicos en tener esos chakras elementales en el grupo y aunque ella sea una usuaria de Suiton tendria que planear bien todos sus movimientos en combate si queria sobrevivir.

las dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes entre si aunque Rayne lo hacia con puños llenos con chakra Raiton los cuales les hacian mucho daño a Yahizui quien casi tenia partes de su cuerpo con quemaduras por los puñetazos que le arrojaba Rayne pero ella tambien le arrojaba puñetazos y aunque no fueran con su chakra elemental eran muy fuerte para cuando se enfrentaba contra un usario de Raiton como Rayne la cual era muy fuerte en ese chakra elemental, Mientras las dos peleaban Ryuukei vio como algo negro paso delante de sus ojos y supo que era su capitan asi que miro en la dirección por la que vino solo para encontrarse con todos en cenizas hasta en los lugares imposibles que pudieran convertirse pero cuando se trataba de su capitan en ese estado no habia nada que el no pudiera incinerar ademas vio como Seika estaba en el suelo con veinte cortes en su cuerpo haciendo ver que Dark le habia atacado mas que la ultima vez que se enfrentaron mano a mano pero ahora Ryuukei sabia que no podia esperar a Yahizui para ayudar a sus dos capitanes por lo tanto el fue saltando detras de su capitan sin antes desearle buena suerte a su compañera quien agradecio mentalmente.

siguiendo con la pelea entre Yahizui y Rayne se veia como Rayne era la que estaba teniendo las riendas del combate por las tremendas golpizas que le estaba propinando a Yahizui quien ya casi tenia su visión borrosa por el castigo que estaba recibiendo a manos de Rayne pero era algo beneficioso para ella por una buena razón por que por cada golpe estaba recibiendo le estaba empezando a dar envidia por ver como su oponente no tenia ningun hematoma o hichazon en su rostro, Cuando Rayne le lanzo un puñetazo con chakra Raiton a Yahizui vio como ella detuvo el golpe con su pie izquierdo el cual empezo a transmitir ondas por el cuerpo de Yahizui la cual estaba sonriendo y soltando una risa que era como la de un loco pero no cualquier loco uno muy especial al cual solo Yahizui podia entender si tenian un psique como el de ella ademas los unicos que la podian calmar eran su capitan Dark o Daiki por se los dos mas fuertes del equipo hasta Hiroshima si queria la detenia antes de que se descontrolara.

"oooh hohoho Rayne-chan si que es un poco descortes que tu no tengas heridas en tu cuerpo eso solo me esta causando un poco de envidia en estos momentos aunque te lo perdonare si me dejas dañarte un poco"le dijo Yahizui sin mirar a Rayne quien se extraño un poco por el comportamiento de su oponente pero solo se burlo.

"como si me importara algo de ti estupida mocosa de envidia hasta nesiquiera puedes mantenerte mas tiempo de pie asi que mejor darte el golpe de gracia y despues ir a asesinar a tus demas compañeros jaajajaja"le contesto Rayne riendo aunque no noto como el agarre del pie de Yahizui se estaba poniendo cada vez mas fuerte.

"¿o entonces eso significa un no?"pregunto Yahizui a Rayne mientras su sonrisa desaparecia.

"claro estupida basura pecadora aunque no te sientas mal por que de todas formas destruiremos sus cuerpos juntos para que no se vayan solos al otro lado jajajaj"respondio riendo pero esta vez si sintio el fuerte agarre del pie de Yahizui

" **entonces no me importara un carajo lo que te pase apartir de aqui Rayne-chan** "le dijo Yahizui con su voz algo cambiada y eso asusto un poco a Rayne quien de inmediato sintio un golpe en su estomago.

antes de que pudiera bajar la cabeza Rayne recibio otro golpe pero esta vez en su rostro para luego sentir una patada en la parte derecha de su cuerpo haciendo que despege hacia esa dirección a la que fue pateada aunque antes de que lo supiera su cabeza estaba hundiendose cada vez mas por la velocidad con la que fue mandada y aunque ella no supiera con que parte de su cuerpo estabas siendo enterrada por Yahizui sabia que despues iba a pasarle algo doloroso, Cuando todo su cuerpo llego a las afueras de una casa Rayne empezo a reincorporarse pero de inmediato sintio como fue pateada hacia el cielo asi que de forma rapida abrio los ojos para ver a su alrededor solo para abrirlos con sorpresa al ver como el edificio que estaba hace unos momentos al frente a ella ahora estaba partido en dos mitades y noto como las dos mitades estaban sujetadas por algo pero antes de que pudiera saber lo que eran las dos colisionaron entre si y provocando que Rayne caiga con los escombros hacia el suelo estando ella inconsiente pero igual pudo escuchar como cada escombro era destruido por alguien.

antes de que Rayne tocara el suelo sintio como un centenar de cosas filosas le habrian cada parte de su cuerpo y podia sentir todo el dolor que le causaba todo esto asi que intento despertar pero no pudo por que rapidamente fue golpeada por algo que no podia indentificar bien por tener los ojos cerrados aunque su mayor dolor fue cuando empezo a sentir golpe por golpe que la estaba empezando a hundir hacia muy abajo en el suelo, Para cuando los golpes pararon sintio un gran alivio aunque luego sintio un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar ahora por que empezo a sentir como el agua la estaba rodeando y pudo pensar que Yahizui estaba planeando algo con toda esta agua pero para suerte para ella era que pudo abrir los ojos y empezar a nadar pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la surperficie vio como Yahizui tenia su puño derecho listo para golpearla por lo que Rayne no la dejo disfrutar esto pero se sorprendio al ver que el objetivo de Yahizui no era ella si no la propia agua.

Yahizui vio como toda el agua salio de ese pequeño crater para ella y empezo a hacer unos sellos de manos solo para que despues apuntara hacia el agua que salio y donde estaba Rayne atrapada ademas disfruto ver su cara al notar que ahora ya no podia salir asi que solo empezo a pedir misericordia o al menos eso es lo que Yahizui entendia a escuchar pero ella nisiquiera conocia esa palabra ademas era el momento de terminar esta pelea de una vez por todas aunque quisiera seguir torturandola con todas las demas cosas que tenia planeada necesitaba guardar fuerzas para Kai, Cuando Yahizui apunto hacia un edificio para que se extrellara su jutsu vio como Rayne cayo al suelo y de paso su manto desaparecio lo cual confirmaba su teoria de que Rayne perdia el manto cuando estaba con mucha agua rodeada o que cuando ya estaba casi derrotada y con poca sangre tendria que cancelar ese manto pero a ela no le importaba por que no eso se lo dejaba a Sin o Shinji ademas vio como Rayne se volvia a poner de pie solo para girar hacia ella y empezar a correr con un puño cerrado hacia ella asi que solo espero hasta que llegara para apartarse solo para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago para que Rayne cayera al suelo aun consiente pero para el remate de Yahizui quien le dio una patada a la cara para dejarla inconsiente de una vez por todas.

"fiuu esta vez si que me supere espero que Daiki no vuelva a regañarme por esto"dijo Yahizui antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

 **(Daiki antes de que llege Dark)**

vemos como Daiki es extrellado contra el suelo por el fuerte agarre de Kai el cual empezo a golpear en rostro a Daiki quien ya tenia su mascara destruida dejando su rostro al descubierto aunque no le importe un comino a Daiki las mascaras de los pecados era su insignia aparte el junto a Dark y Hiroshima eran los unicos mas poderosos del equipo sabia que tendria que mostrar por que nadie tendria que burlarse de ellos por ser los unicos en usar mascaras por ninguno era anbu de ninguna aldea, Cuando Kai para de golpear en el suelo a Daiki procedio a agarrarlo del pie para empezar a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces sin compasión ademas la espalda de Daiki ya estaba muy lastimada por que desde el comienzo de la pelea Kai a sido el unico que a tenido la ventaja entre ellos y no paro en ningun momento por que todo el enojo que tenia hacia el y Dark era inmenso aunque alguien pudiera ganarle despues se llevaria una muerte brutal por parte de Kai por ser muy salvaje al momento de pelear.

Daiki intento usar un kawarami pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido para hacerlo por que Kai de inmediato atrapo sus manos y procedio a romperselas para oir como Daiki gritaba de dolor por sus manos pero fue necesario para proceder a darle una patada al mento para asi liberar sus manos que ya estaban muy dolidas aunque el no procedio a esconderse por una buena razón y era que Kai podia encontrarlo con suma facilidad asi que solo tendria pocas opciones para escapar de el aunque eso costara perder algunos huesos en el proceso, Rapidamente Daiki procedio a correr hacia la izquierda pero fue obstaculizado por Kai quien le dio un rodillazo que le hizo escupir algo de sangre de su boca haciendo entender que sus torso ya estaba destrozado pero eso no le impidio seguir peleando para obtener su libertad de este combate asi que corrio hacia Kai el cual le lanzo un puñetazo el cual esquivo saltando y usarlo como trampolin aunque eso solo le hizo lograr que Kai le atrapara la pierna para posteriormente hacerlo extrellar contra el suelo nuevamente asi que Daiki agradecio que ya no estuvieran edificiós cerca de ellos por que de lo contrario su cuerpo seria enterrado por cada escombro de esta aldea.

Kai piso a Daiki para ver como este escupio un poco mas de sangre asi empezo a pisotearlo mas fuerte hasta que viera como uno de sus objetivos iba muriendo de a poco ante el pero aunque el no supiera sobre la extraña habilidad que tenia Daiki en su sangre y lo hacia alguien unico pero tambien parte de los siete pecados era que por cada vez que iba perdiendo algo de sangre el se hacia mas fuerte y en algun momento iba a llegar a su punto limite al que ninguno de sus demas compañeros nunca se quisiera acercar a menos que no sean Dark o Hiroshima por que ellos fueron los unicos en mantener una pelea a ese nivel cosa que disfruto por mucho, Cuando Kai iba propinarle un puñetazo en la cara una vez mas a Daiki fue en el momento en que sintio como algo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza y no pudo saber que era hasta que lo vio y le hizo sonreir por que este ahora tenia a sus dos objetivos en el mismo lugar asi que empezo a correr hacia Dark pero vio como este desaparecio delante de el solo para aparecer detras y propinarle una patada en las parte posterior de su cabeza para asi alejarlo lo mas posible de Daiki al cual Dark le procedio a darle una semilla blanca la cual empezo a sanar los huesos rotos de Daiki quien procedio a levantarse de forma rapida para ponerse en posición de combate y lanzarse junto a Dark para empezar una pelea que Kai habia estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

los tres se empezaron intercambiando golpes tras golpes hasta que Kai le dio un cabezazo a sus dos objetivos los cuales sin inmutarse le siguieron atacando como sin importale la salud en la que se iban a encontrar despues de esto por que los dos eran algo imparables si se proponian a pelear juntos ademas Dark estaba en la segunda forma de las puertas oscuras mientras que que Daiki con su fuerza aumentada podia seguirle el ritmo a Dark aunque sea por unos momentos por que Kai les procedio a agarrarlos por el cuello a ambos para luego arrastrarlos corriendo por el suelo, Al momento en que solto a ambos para los dos arrastraran la tierra del suelo antes de que se pudieran levantar sintieron como alguien los aplastara asi que giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la cara de Kai por lo que supieron que ya no tenian mucha escapatoria contra el aunque no valia la pena intentarlo asi que Dark activo la cuarta puerta oscura sin antes tomar a Daiki del brazo y asi aparecer detras de unos escombros que estaba en la zona donde peleaban asi que Dark rapidamente le ordeno con señas a Daiki que hiciera una conexión mental con los demas pecados para ver como iban y si era posible con los que todavia estaba peleando en la aldea Daiki de forma rapida conecto sus mentes con todos los que estaba de forma aliada de forma temporal.

 _"¿alguien me puede escuchar?"_ pregunto Dark mentalmente y sonrio al escuchar la voz de Kanna haciendole saber que estaba bien.

 _"si te oigo querido y es un poco doloroso al escucharte en mi cabeza despues de despertar de algo con un fuerte dolor"_ le respondio Kanna a su marido el cual escucho la voz de sus otros compañeros haciendole saber que estaban en linea en especial sus alumnos.

 _"Dark-sensei no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar para mi y Laxus asi que me desconectare"_ le dijo Naruto y pudo escuchar que intentaba desconectarse pero le era imposible asi que Dark miro a Daiki con una sonrisa de complice.

 _"lo siento niño pero cuando yo hago un enlace mental solo yo puedo dechaserlo asi que tendras que aguantar hasta que terminemos por aqui para que puedas oir tus propios pensamientos jajajajaja"_ rieron Daiki y Dark de forma telepatica por lo cual oyeron como Naruto junto a sus mejores amigos gemian pero Dark pudo ver un pensamiento que le agrado y era la manera perfecta para molestar a su estudiante mas problematico.

 _"oye Laxus asi que piensas invitar a salir a Sarada despues eh mi pequeño estudiante que picaron avisame cuando lo hagas asi les digo a Naruto y Kenichi que tomen fotos de esa cita hasta podrianmos unirnos Kanna-chan y los demas para verlo"_ le dijo Dark a Laxus quien desde donde estaba se sonrojo igual que la mencionada quien miro a su amiga quien sonreia junto a Erza.

"¡TE ODIO DARK-SENSEI/DARK-SAN!"gritaron mentalmente los dos alumnos de la pareja de ninjas de distinta aldea ademas se pudieron escuchar las risas de los dos por la mala suerte de sus estudiantes.

"asi que aqui estaban eh Okami Haiena"escucharon atras suyo los dos pecados y maldijeron mentalmente antes de esquivar el golpe de Kai quien aparecio delante de ellos para darle un puñetazo a ambos pero cuando lo hizo vio como se conviertieron en una piedra y hojas respectivamente.

Kai los busco con la mirada antes de hacerlo por el olfato y lo hacia por que podia olfatear el chakra pero esta vez no pudo identifacarlos haciendoles ver que no estaba en el aire por lo cual solo le quedaba un lugar el suelo y casi al instante golpeo el suelo para romperlo pero a la vez hacerlo sonreir por que vio a Dark junto a Daiki mirandolo con preocupación haciendole saber que los dos ya casi les estaban acabando las ideas para usar contra Kai por que ambos sabian que las antiguos planes no iban a funcionar dos veces contra Kai asi que no les quedo mas remedio que ir con todos su poder al maximo si querian ganar esta pelea o por lo menos salir vivos, De forma rapida los dos pecados empezaron a lanzar golpes y patadas sin parar a Kai quien los bloqueaba con la misma veocidad que le mandaban los ataques pero sonrio al ver que ninguno ya no jugaba a la defensiva aunque le hubiera encantado seguir torturandolos de esa manera pero su vengaza solo podia ocurrir una vez o cuando quisiera y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad por nada en el mundo ademas pudo sentir como el pecado del orgullo se estaba acercando pero no preocupaba para nada por la simple razón de que Kirasha estaba lista para bloquear cualquier ayuda de los demas pecados asi que tendria mucha diversión o tiempo para matar a sus dos objetivos.

al momento en que aparecio Ryuukei para ayudar fue cuando Kirasha aparecio delante del pecado del orgullo el cual pudo notar unos cortes en el hombro izquierdo de Kirasha la cual procedio a atacarlo con su hacha para matarlo pero eso fue un error grave por parte de la nueva oponente de Ryuukei aunque el mismo pecado fuera a pelear nisiquiera intentaria enforzarse en lo mas minimo por que ella en cualquier momento iba a empezar a ser dañada por algo asi que el solo iba a esquivar cada ataque lanzado por Kirasha, Por la parte de los dos capitanes de Ryuukei estos seguian atacando sin descanso a Kai el cual seguia bloqueando sus ataques pero le fue aburrido seguir asi por lo que agarro las cabezas de los dos para hacerlas chocar entre ellos y provocando que sangren un poco cosa que facilito las cosas para Daiki quien le dio un rodilazo en el estomago a lo que Kai gruño por el dolor pero al hacerlo no vio venir un codazo de Dark para que luego el y Daiki le dieran un doble puñetazo combinado entre los dos.

casi al mismo tiempo en que los dos pecados le dieron un puñetazo en conjunto fue cuando Kirasha empezo a sentir cortes desde dentro suyo sin saber del porque y esto Ryuukei lo aprovecho para propinarle un fuerte gancho en la mandibula haciendo que ella salte unos metros arriba sin soltar su hacha pero al no hacerlo se vio perjudicada a ser golpeada por otro puñetazo de Ryuukei pero esta vez mandadola a atravesar todos los escombros que estaban detras de ella haciendole recibir mucho daño en su espalda y en el interior de ella por lo que se pregunto por que estaba recibiendo este daño, Antes de que pudiera recordar vio como Ryuukei puso una mano en su rostro para empezar a enterrar su cabeza en suelo al mismo tiempo en que la empezo a golpear repetidas veces hasta que quedara enterreda en el suelo pero vio como Kirasha estaba empezando a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre haciendole saber que ahora ella tenia una hemorragia interna y se pregunto quien habria sido el que la puso asi tan al descubierta de ataques pero solo se encogio de hombros para darle un puñetazo con todo el poder que recolecto de antes a veces se le olvidaba que estaba en un enlace mental con sus compañeros pero nunca le importaba cuando podia trabajar bien con ellos.

" **Taijutsu:Panchi no itami** "pronuncio Ryuukei al momento en que conecto su puño con el estomago de Kirasha la cual sintio toda la fuerza de aquel puñetazo aparte empezo a sentir mucho dolor de repente sin saber que todos sus signos vitales estaban cortados.

Ryuukei se levanto del suelo para mirar hacia donde estaban sus dos capitanes solo para encontrarse con una patada directa hacia su cara y provocando que vuelva los escombros completamente polvos aunque intento levantarse no pudo por que Kai estaba sujetando su cara como si no fuera nada mas que alguna roca del monton que estaba en la zona asi que aprovechando esto Ryuukei le procedio a dar un puñetazo el cual Kai con suma facilidad bloqueo con su mano derecha y luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago para que escupa un poco de sangre, Cerca donde se encontraban se podia observar a Dark junto a Daiki con un monton de moretones y heridas que fueron causadas por Kai aunque las de Dark fueron por su pelea contra Seika hace unos momentos atras pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta toda la oscuridad que cubria el cielo se habia ido o mejor dicho se habia cargado en la espada de Dark quien se empezo a levantar a duras penas con la ayuda de su espada y cuando por fin estuvo de pie preparo su mejor ataque de Kenjutsu de todo su arsenal ninja aparte todavia le quedaba algo de chakra por usar pero una vez lo usara todo en esta tecnica tendria que esperar un momento antes de volver a usar algunos jutsus.

" **Idaina kurai shin'en'na katto** "susurro Dark mientras pronunciaba su tecnica con la cual hizo un gran corte que fue igual que el corte que hizo en Kiri contra Yagura pero la diferencia era mucha por que este corte consumia todos a su paso y todo el chakra que tenia el usuario para hacerlo muy ancho para que no dejar escapar al enemigo por nada del mundo.

Kai iba a darle la paliza de su vida a Ryuukei pero sintio como algo se acercaba detras de el haciendo que se volte y habra los ojos de forma sorprendida por que vio como esa cosa oscura se dirigia hacia el pero de todas formas sonrio por que tenia algo para usar como escudo humano asi que lo movio delante de el para que de inmediato maldijiera por ver que solo habian piedras en su mano y haciendole ver que habian intercambiado lugares con Ryuukei al momento en que se distrajo, Cuando la tecnica de Dark dio en el blanco fue cuando todos los que estaban peleando en distintos lugares vieran esta inmensa explosión aunque Dark de manera rapida le ordeno a sus tres compañeros que crearan algo con que protegerse y rapido a lo que los tres empezaron a poner unas murallas de cada elemento de cada uno para protegerse del onda expansiva aunque Ryuukei golpeo el suelo junto a Yahizui quien habia apareciod justo al momento para arrebatarlo de las manos de Kai sin que se diera cuenta.

los cuatro de manera inmediata entraron en el agujero al momento en que Ryuukei tomaba una pared que habia sacado del suelo para protergerse con sus compañeros aunque fuera por unos momentos y cuando todo el polvo paso toda la aldea supieron que estaba por terminar esto aunque Dark presentia algo malo para cuando saliera pero no podia saber que es pero sabia que ahora no podia usar su kenjutsu por un tiempo igual que su ninjutsu por que al usar esta tecnica su espada pesaria lo suficiente como para que nadie mas pudiera levantarla sobretodo el, Cuando la tormenta acabo salieron del escondite para encontrar todo desertico pero igual se podia notar el estadio que se encontraba intacto igual que el monumento Hokage aunque igual veia una pequeña fisura en la cara de Minato el cual desde el estadio al notarlo se puso a hacer circulos en el suelo por que esto fue injusto aunque los pecados sonrieron un poco al ver que acabaron con Kai pero esa sonrisa desaparecio igual que aparecio por que vieron como Kai salia de esa cortina de polvo con algunos rasguños aparte su ropa estaba destruida aunque sus mallas inferiores quedaran semi destruidas no significaba que iba a estar de nudista en estos momentos.

"vaya esa tecnica casi pudo haberme matado si no fuera por que soy dificil de matar aunque ahora la pregunta seria cual de ustedes debo matar primero pero sabiendo que ninguno de ustedes sacrificaria a sus compañeros tendre que encargarme de esto con mis propias manos pero creo que me divertire lastimandolos igual que aquella vez"les dijo Kai antes de lanzarse de una manera veloz a la cual ninguno de los cuatro pecados pudo defenderse de los ataques que recibieron por parte de su enemigo.

Kai procedio a darle una patata rapida en el estomago a Daiki para luego darle un golpe con su mano abierta en el cuello a Dark quien dejo salir algo de sangre de su boca y esto cayo en el rostro de Kai el cual tambien le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula a Ryuukei y para rematar le habia dado un rodillazo en la cara a Yahizui la cual tambien escupio algo de sangre de su boca aunque no fuera mucha sabia que algo en rostro se habia roto pero no podia saber que lo que era, Los cuatro pecados salio volando en distintas direcciónes aunque Kai primero salto hacia arriba para llegar con Ryuukei el cual habia crecido un poco por la fuerza de los golpes de Kai y este mismo le empezo a dar una combinación de golpes que conectaban con cada parte del cuerpo de Ryuukei quien solo estaba recibiendo el daño para crecer cada vez mas pero sabia que cuando Kai lo golpeara en una parte en especifico no podria tener mas fuerza dentro de un rato.

al momento en que Kai le dio un golpe para hacer caer en dirección al suelo a Ryuukei quien ya estaba por sujetar a Kai pero este desaparecio de su vista para luego aparecer detras de el y asi sujetar sus brazos para asi caer mientras ponia sus pies la parte de atras de la cabeza de Ryuukei el cual intento golpearlo con sus piernas pero noto que estaba atado con una cuerda y se pregunto de donde habia sacado eso, Cuando llegaron al suelo Kai rapidamente corrio hacia Dark el cual se estaba levantando a duras penas pero igual se tocaba el cuello por el dolor pero tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos para bloquear el golpe de Kai el cual le pateo en la cara para hacerlo caminar hacia atras por la poca respiración y por que tenia poca visión en estos momentos pero siguio peleando hasta que cayera al suelo sin importarle en lo mas minimo su estado cosa que Kai aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago y darle una patada ascendete para lograr que Dark caiga al suelo agotado sin moverse.

de forma rapida se movio para conectar un rodillazo al mento a Daiki quien preparo sus brazos para golpearlo pero Kai fue mucho mas rapido por que de la misma forma en que ataco a sus compañeros le tomo los brazos para de inmediato romperlos como sino fueran nada para el aunque Daiki no se fuera dar por vencido todavia por que solo el por el momento podia hacerle frente a Kai aunque vio como Yahizui intentaba usar algunos jutsus para lanzar sabia que no iban a servir de mucho contra Kai, Cuando Kai tomo de las piernas a Daiki solo para empezar girar todos el cuerpo de Daiki quien no podia hacer nada por mientras aunque al momento en que lo solto se pudo dar cuenta a la dirección a la cual lo mando y era a la de Yahizui la cual se percato de esto y intento cancelar el jutsu que iba a pronunciar pero vio Kai aparecio delante de ella para rapidamente agarrarla del cuello solo para que saltara justo cuando paso Daiki detras de Kai para salvar a Yahizui sin exito pero igual se llevo un ataque con el cuerpo de Yahizui en su espalda por parte de Kai quien sonrio por esto.

sin darse cuenta Kai Dark aparecio detras de el para darle una patada para alejarlo de sus compañeros cosa que funciono por que aunque el perdiera chakra no significaba que hubiera perdido fuerza fisica ademas su Kenjutsu no era lo unico que lo hacia el mas fuerte en los pecados asi que corrio con todo lo que tenia para atacar a Kai quien lo vio correr hacia el por lo cual maldijo por olvidarse de que Dark junto a Daiki eran los mas resistentes de los siete pecados asi que no iba a dejar que aquello volviera a pasar por nada asi que el corrio hacia Dark para empezar la masacre que iban a dejar de paso, Los colisionaron sus golpes entre si para seguir que les importara como fuera quedando su alrededor por que las unicas veces que pelearon entre ellos siempre dejaban un caos en lugar igual que Daiki por que la ultima vez antes de encerrarlo en aquel pergamino toda una aldea menor de bandidos habia quedado sin nada en ella ninguna persona viva alrededor hasta se podia decir que nadie sobrevivio en el lugar por que segun los reportes de cada aldea que sintio el chakra de dos personas en aquella zona fue suficiente para que nadie quisiera acercarse en lo mas minimo hasta el propio Orochimaru nunca quiso saber de lo que paso en esa aldea.

Kai le mando un puñetazo en la cara a Dark pero este lo desvio hacia otro lado para que luego le mandaraun una patada directa al rostro pero Kai fue lo suficientemente rapido para bloquear la patada asi que los dos siguieron enviandose golpes y patadas tras otra sin descanso aunque cuando Daiki se levanto para revisar a Yahizui pudo ver que no tenia muchas heridas asi que desvio su mirada hacia donde estaba Ryuuke solo para encontrarse con nada asi que miro hacia arriba para ver como Ryuukei se estaba golpeando el mismo y haciendo ver a Daiki que su orgulloso compañero iba a usar aquello asi que miro hacia donde estaba su capitan para de forma rapida correr y unirse a la pelea, Cuando la pelea se puso a favor de ambos pecados Kai dejo que sus instintos mas salvajes tomaran el control de la pelea cosa que notaron ambos pecados asi que ellos les pidieron a sus respectivas invocaciónes que los ayudaran mezclandose con ellos para mostrar el por que eran los mas fuertes ambas invocaciones aceptaron para de inmediato liberar todo el chakra que tenian por el momento haciendo que los dos pecados aumentaran su fuerza un nivel dificil de alcanzar para los demas aunque ellos notaron como el chakra de Hiroshima estaba entrando al mismo nivel que ellos y venia hacia aqui con mucha rapidez aunque nos les importo en nada por que ellos tenian que terminar con Kai rapido si no querian que pasara algo peor pero cuando los dos se desconcentraron Kai ya les habia golpeado con sus fuerzas triplicadas.

 **"vamos Okami Haiena sigamos jugando por que me puesto en este modo para matarlos de una vez a ambos aunque Kaiju no te quiera muerto todavia Okami me importa una mierda por que yo soy mas fuerte que el hasta ustedes se que lo saben por que se enfrentaron contra el antes y saben que nuestra fuerza no se puede comparar con la de nadie jajajaj"** fue diciendo Kai mientras caminaba hacia los dos pecados quienes se levantaron para ir otra vez contra Kai quien los recibio con gusto.

 **(Yuo)**

vemos a un Yuo sonriendo por su hazaña aunque ayudara al maestro de Kenichi no le importaba por que esa perra se habia merecido su ataque aunque aquella vez en kiri no hubiera tenido mucha sangre de Kenichi en sus garras para seguir haciendole daño desde donde el estuviera aunque el dejo de sonreir para mirar a sus dos compañeros y amigos sangrando por las heridas que recibieron por aquella hacha de Kirasha cosa que con solo recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre con solo ver el estado de sus amigos a quienes no le importaba perder su vida con tal de salvarlos, Justo cuando iba a ir hacia sus amigos para ayudarlos a levantarse pudo sentir como alguien aparecio detras de el a uno corta distancia por lo que volteo para encontrarse con Kaiju quien estaba sonriendo con arrogancia aunque Yuo pudo notar que parte de su ropa estaba con un poco maltratada y con suciedad pero al ver sus ojos tuvo por primera vez en su vida miedo por que esos ojos no eran como de cualquier ninja que conociera o haya visto por que en ellos se podia ver como este tipo no le importaba para nada la vida pero eso no fue lo unico que le dio miedo a Yuo si que era todo el enojo que tenia en esos ojos.

"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto Yuo antes de ponerse en posición de ataque.

"solo alguien que no le gusta que se metan con sus sirvientes o esclavos pero sobretodo sus mejores guerreros como Kirasha pero si quieres saberlo soy Kaiju Kaosu el lider del grupo al que pertenecen Kai y Kirasha aunque se bien quien eres Yuo el asesino que mato a todo un campamento de bandidos el solo pero eso nisiquiera me impresiona"le respondio Kaiju mientras se ponia delante de Yuo quien se sorprendio que este fue el jefe de esos dos aunque se pregunto si esa chica que estaba peleando en otra parte con ese pecado era uno de ellos aunque eso en este momento no importaba.

"ya veo y por puedo entender vienes a vengarte por lo que le hice a esa mujer eh"dijo Yuo antes de desaparecer y intentar de darle un corte a Kaiju quien sonrio antes de decir unas palabras que fueron diciendo casi el fin de Yuo.

" **Jikan-jū: Jikan ga tomatta** "pronuncio Kaiju al momento en que la garras de Yuo se detuvieron junto con el y al ver esto Yuo se sorprendio mucho.

"¿pero que le pasa a mi cuerpo?"pregunto Yuo antes de que Kaiju se de la vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"facil utilize un jutsu de los mis sin necesidad de sellos de manos y por que estas sintiendo no podras moverte hasta que yo quiera dechaserlo"le respondio Kaiju antes de preparar su puño izquierdo para golpear a Yuo.

" **Jikan jutsu: Ichiji-tekina damēj** "pronuncio Kaiju justo cuando conecto su puño con el estomago de Yuo quien al principio no sintio nada hasta que unos segundos despues lo siento.

Yuo empezo a sentir como si estuviera siendo golpeado repetidas veces por todo su cuerpo y para cuando paro fue directo hacia atras mientras escupia mucha sangre de su boca aunque esto no quedo ahi por que Kaiju aparecio detras de Yuo para patearlo en la espalda para oirlo gritar de dolor cosa que consiguio asi que acto inmediato tomo la cabeza de Yuo para voltearlo hacia el para ver todo el rostro ensangretado de Yuo a quien le costaba respirar por que su nariz habia sido destrozada por el jutsu de Kaiju quien procedio a enterrar su cabeza contra el suelo, Antes de que Kaiju lo notara un Kido que se estaba levantando a duras penas para ver como Yuo estaba siendo masacrado por alguien quien nisiquiera conocia asi que se movio sigilosamente detras de Kaiju para rapidamente darle una patada detras lograndolo aunque vio como este puso una mano en el suelo para girar y verse las caras con Kido quien tenia la cara estoica pero se podia notar como estaba de enojado cosa que Kaiju podria aprovechar si quisiera pero de momento iba a jugar con ellos dos aunque noto como Sakumo aparecio junto al cuerpo del otro tipo que estaba ahi.

"¿quien diablos eres tu?"le pregunto Kido antes de moverse hacia Kaiju pero este lo detuvo apuntando hacia atras de el asi que miro para de inmediato abrir los ojos por que vio como otra persona tenia un kuna en la cabeza de Hayate.

"si mueves un solo musculo tu compañero morira ademas ya hice lo que vine hacer asi que me voy si intentas seguirnos sera lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida"le amenazo Kauji a Kido quien gruño por esto asi que de forma inmediata Kaiju junto a Sakumo desaparecieron

Kido miro a sus dos amigos antes de maldeciren voz baja por que esto desmotraba que era alguien debil que no podia proteger bien a sus dos mejores amigos de alguien que estaba al nivel de un kage o alguna otra cosa como un biju asi que apreto los puños antes de tomar a sus dos compañeros para empezar a tomar rumbo hacia fuera de la aldea pero se detuvo antes dar un para saltar por que de inmediato se acordo de que todavia tenia una cuenta pendiente aqui asi que miro hacia donde estaban los kages peleando para luego dar un pequeño suspiro para asi tomar una nueva dirección hacia el estadio donde estaban peleando.

 **(Naruto y Laxus)**

vemos a los dos teniendo una pelea algo complicada contra Gaara quien ya tenia casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por el Shukaku asi que los dos empezaron a pensar en algo para tratar de vencerlo aunque al intentar de idear un plan era dificil por los constantes ataques de Gaara asi que tuvieron otra opción que ir peleando con lo que habian estado aprendiendo durante este tiempo con su sensei y sus dos enemigos de kiri los primero que hicieron fue lanzar alguna que otra tecnica hacia Gaara para ver como este lo esquivaba pero eso fue un error fatal para Gaara por que Laxus lo aprovecho para usar su cuerpo del rayo para aparecer detras de el y asi lanzarle un puñetazo, Naruto por su parte creo un unos cuantos clones de viento para ir con todo desde el comienzo aunque sabia que no le servirian de mucho pero de todas formas intento aunque noto como Laxus cargo su puñetazo relampago de forma rapida aunque era de esperarse si ya le habia lanzado un jutsu raiton para que comiera y tener muchas energias para seguir peleando con su magia de dragon slayer ademas si los dos trabajaban juntos segun su sensei podrian derrotarlo en una pelea si el usara la mitad de su verdadero poder pero si usaba todo tendrian que pelear junto a Kenichi y alguien mas para vencerlo pero sabian que el tendria un monton de poder dentro de el aparte de todas la ramas ninjas que era un experto aunque siempre podrian recurrir a los mas arrisgado si querian derrotar a su sensei.

Laxus salto hacia Gaara quien lo vio venir hacia el asi que se preparo para atacarlo con shurikens de arena pero no se espero que Laxus usara su cuerpo del rayo para esquivar cada uno de los shurikens para luego propinarle un puñetazo en la cara y hacerlo volar hacia atras para destruir unos cuantos arboles ademas el sabia que ellos sabian que si el terminaba dormido o inconsiente el Shukaku mostraria su verdadera forma estando libra por fin, Naruto miro a Laxus quien le devolvio la mirada para entender que tendrian que ver bien si Gaara no termino inconsiente o que intentara usar algun jutsu para liberar al Shukaku por lo que Laxus activo su dragon force para estar listo con todo su poder igual que Naruto quien activo las puertas oscuras pero solo abriendo la sexta puerta por que no era nada estupido para intentar algo con sus otras puertas por el momento ademas queria invocar a Gurinka cuando esto fuera a los limites enorme como el de un biju.

"Naruto no veo que Gaara se este moviendo acaso lo abre dejado inconsiente o es que estara haciendonos creer que esta muerto"dijo Laxus sin que sonara como pregunta por que y Naruto podrian identificar junto a Kenichi si alguien estaba muerto gracias a que su sensei les habia enseñado a idenficarlo con el Tsukikage como experimento hasta habian sentido pena por el pobre Tsukikage quien le habia pedido ayuda pero hasta el sabia que su estudiante iba seguir con sus alumno despues.

"yo le voy a la segunda opción Laxus pero probablemente este teniendo tiempo para pensar en su proxima tactica contra nosotros asi que no debemos bajar la guardia por nada en el mundo"contesto Naruto de forma seria.

mientras observaban Laxus noto como el brazo izquierdo de Gaara se estaba moviendo y haciendole ver que estaba preparando un jutsu asi que se preparo para ir a por el pero de inmediato sintio como algo le habia atrapado una de sus pierna asi que volteo su vista para encontrarse con una mano de arena por lo que no sabia que iba a pasar ahora por que era pobable que Gaara usara ese ataud de arena en su pierna pero a la vez no podia saber que podia hacer intentara matarlo asi que miro hacia Naruto para ver como el estaba en la misma situación, Los dos observaron como Gaara se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro por ver como su pequeño plan habia funcionado aunque el no lo dijera era claro cual era por sus ojos ademas si hubieran tenido a kenichi aqui el los hubiera ayudado a liberarse de esto antes de que se dieran cuenta pero tendrian que esperar a que el lograra llegar hacia aqui para ayudarlo pero ellos notaron de inmediato como dos sombras que se escondieron bastante bien en los arboles para ayudar al momento en que uno de ellos se moviera aunque Naruto tambien pudo ver como alguien se ocultaba detras de un arbol pero este estaba unos arboles atras de el hacienle preguntar quien era por que sabia que no podia ser su sensei por que el estaba peleando en la aldea.

"vaya asi que nos romperas los huesos de las piernas Gaara o es el Shukaku ahora"bromeo Naruto mientras veia como este quien no sabia si ahora era el Shukaku o todavia seguia siendo Gaara haciendo unos sellos de manos.

 **"o soy el Shukaku pequeño gaki pero no te preocupes por tu amigo Gaara por que es el momento de que te muestre mi verdadera forma como un obsequio de agradecimiento por entrenerme mientras todavia estaba tratando de controlar por completo a Gaara"** le comento el Shukaku con una sonrisa sadica cosa que tanto Naruto como Laxus pudieron sentir que ahora iban a tener que pelear con algo enorme.

"bueno entonces eso significa que tendria que darte un regalo de bienvenida o no seria bueno si tu nos das un regalo mientras que nosotros no"le dijo Naruto de forma sarcastica cosa que Laxus le hizo un poco de gracia.

"en eso tienes razón Naruto aunque nosotros somos dos asi que serian dos regalos en lugar de uno para el Shukaku"le recordo Laxus con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto sonria como si entediera lo queria hacer.

"es cierto pero por que no darle el primer regalo !AHORA¡"termino gritando Naruto para hacer que el Shukaku se descorsertara.

justo cuando iba a hacer su movimiento vio como dos siluetas se movieron al lado de Naruto y Laxus pero cuando iba a tratar de atraparlos fue demasiado tarde por que los dos ya habian liberado a los dos amigos pero cuando se dejaron ver Shukaku se sorprendio al ver a Ryu y Hayashi quienes tenian algunas cuantas heridas en ellos pero en especial Ryu quien se veia como si hubiera estado en algun lugar caluroso por que pudo ver como este sonreia como si hubiera visto algo impresionante, Sin esperar Naruto de inmediato se mordio su pulgar derecho para dejar salir un poco de sangre y de forma rapida hizo los sellos de invocación para poner sus mano en el suelo justo antes de que el Shukaku creciera aunque dejo su punto debil justo a la vista de cualquiera el cual era Gaara pero tanto Laxus como Naruto sabian que no la tendrian facil para llegar cerca de Gaara para despertarlo aunque igual les contaron su plan tanto a Hayashi quien lo entendio como a Ryu el cual sonrio por que por fin podria pelear contra un biju.

cuando Naruto toco el suelo salio una enorme cortina de humo cubriendo todo el lugar donde estaban pero por parte del Shukaku quien disparo muchas balas de aire desde su boca en dirección hacia donde estaban esos cuatro nigens pero se tu que sorprender al ver que ya no estaba nadie en ese lugar aunque tuvo que abrir sus ojos por que cuando creyo que ellos solo habian escapado habia sito un error que no hubiera querido volver a cometer en su vida, La razón del por que abrio los ojos fue por el simple hecho de que alguien lo habia atacado desde atras haciendo que ruede unas cuantas distancias de ellos para cuando volvio su atención hacia ellos vio como una loba de pelaje verde estaba en ese lugar y podia saber que no era para nada amigable con el por el momento por que era el enemigo aunque como un nigen tenia la invocación del hermano del su creador y padre al mismo tiempo hermano del Rikudo Sennin Hamura Otsusuki pero no le iba restar importancia en este momento.

 **"asi que me tocara enfrentar al primer biju Shukaku pero creo que no podras darme nisiquiera pelea pequeño biju por ser el mas debil de todos los demas bijus cuando no se trata en un terreno al que no estan acostumbrados en especial tu"** le dijo de forma insultante Gurinka a Shukaku quien se molesto por eso.

 **"Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu"** pronuncio Shukaku dejaba salir una fuerte rafaga de viento la cual Gurinka esquivo facilmente al saltar a la izquierda para despues hacer un saltao instantaneo para hacerle una fuerte herida en el brazo derecho al Shukaku.

Shukaku gruño por el dolor que le genero aquel ataque de esa loba verde asi que de inmediato volvio a usar otro jutsu de viento pero al hacerlo volvio a sentir un fuerte dolor esta vez de su brazo izquierdo al cual verlo le hizo abrir los ojos en estado de preocupación asi volvio su mirada hacia Gurinka quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro haciendole saber que podria perder esta pelea contra ella pero no iba irse de forma tan cobarde de esta pelea por que si lo hacia de seguro sus demas hermanos se burlarian de el, Gurinka noto como el Shukaku estaba muriendose de miedo por dentro al ver como sus brazos estaban con heridas aunque le quisiera ocultarlo no podia hacerlo ante ella lo cual era por ser unas del lado sur del clan Okami era que podias notar el auntentico miedo de alguien que trataba de ocultarlo y eso que iba enseñarselo a Naruto cuando fuera nuevamente al reino de invocación para entrenar asi que Gurinka se volvio a mover de forma rapida para provovarle otra herida al Shukaku quien dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

por la parte de los cuatro que estaban encima de Gurinka se notaba como los cuatro estaban planeando alguna forma para liberar a Gaara aunque Ryu no le importo por decia que esta pelea seguia siendo la de Naruto y Gaara si alguno ganara se enfrenaria a Laxus en la final por que despues de que el o Hayashi ganara su pelea empatada tendria que enfrentarse a Laxus en la semifinal que nunca iba a tener cosa que estuvo de acuerdo Hayashi por que tambien queria terminar esa pelea inconclusa que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo, Naruto junto a Laxus tuvieron que suspirar por que las palabras de Ryu eran ciertas esta pelea segui siendo un uno contra uno entre Naruto y Gaara asi que si cualquiera ganaba tendria que verselas con Laxus despues ademas no tenian ninguna persona que declara el encuentro como terminado asi que seguian teniendo la pelea Ryu miro hacia al Shukaku y pregunto si Gaara todavia estaba consiente por verlo todavia en la cabeza del Shukaku cosa que llamo mucho la atención de los tres que estaban con el para mirar a la cabeza del Shukaku para ver que tenia Razón si despertaban a Gaara podrian terminar esto de una vez.

"Gurinka-sama ¿cree poder retener un rato al Shukaku para despertar a Gaara?"pregunto Naruto a Gurinka quien suspiro por esa pregunta.

 **"pense que lo abrias notado antes de invocarme Naruto pero veo que el hijo de Dark lo hizo mas rapido y yo creia que el solo tenia pensamientos de solo de combatir"** le contesto Gurinka mientras que a Ryu le salio una vena punzate por aquellas palabras.

"!QUE DIJISTE MALDITA TE RETO A REPETIRLO¡"le reclamo Ryu a Gurinka la cual lo ignoro.

Gurinka procedio lanzarse contra el Shukaku una vez mas pero esta vez le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro izquierdo y con esto Naruto aprovecho para saltar hacia Gaara para de inmediato darle un cabezazo haciendo que deje de estar en aquel estado en el que se encontraba asi que rapidamente le ordeno a Laxus que usara su cuerpo del rayo para ayudarlos antes de que tocaran el suelo y eso fue lo que hizo Laxus de inmediato, Ryu salto hacia uno de los arboles para no estar muy cerca de esa cosa que estaban haciendo por que no le agradaba mucho si no podia pelear con todo en una pelea aunque se pregunto si los demas bijus serian fuertes si fueran libres para combatir el mismo contra todos ellos pero igual recordo que todavia estaban esos tipos en la aldea hasta noto como el cielo ya no estaba oscuro por lo que su padre ya termino con esa mujer.

 **(Kenichi)**

vemos como Kenichi seguir destruyendo cada una de las marionetas de Kankuro el cual se notaba cansado por estar combatiendo un buen rato contra Kenichi el cual nisiquiera dejaba caer una gota de sudor de el haciendole ver a Kankuro que su amigo ya habia pasado por algo que le impedia tener cansacio durante este tiempo en el que no se habian visto aunque el tampoco se pudo quejar por que fue bien entrenado en el uso de las marionetas en combate por la abuela Chiyo, Cuando Kenichi iba dar otro golpe a una de las marionetas pudo sentir desde lejos como su sensei estaba agotado y quiso dejar esta pelea por terminada de inmeadiato por que ya tenia una idea de como ganarle a Kankuro pero queria darle a su amigo una pelea que no pudiera olvidar aunque el sabia que Kankuro non podria derrotarlo en ese estado en el que se encontraba asi que penso en algun plan para pelear de forma exitosa contra su amigo.

Kankuro lanzo sus marionetas de forma lenta por su cansacio aunque no estuviera moviendo desde un lugar a otro sus brazos ya estaban poniendose pesados por el constante movimiento asi que penso en rendirse por que se dio cuenta de que iba a perder de todas formas pero al ver como Kenichi aparecio delante de el listo con un puñetazo le hizo sonreir por que era hora de terminar esta pelea que ya tenia por vencida para el, Kenichi procedio a darle un puñetazo en rostro a Kankuro haciendo que este se vaya a estrellar contra un arbol pero Kenichi iba a moverse pero se detuvo al ver como Kankuro levanto su mano derecha para detenerlo asi que procedio a detenerse pero todavia estando posición de combate por que no iba dejar de pelear hasta que todo haya terminado.

"me rindo Kenichi no puedo vencerte en mi condición actual asi que no podre darte mucha pelea hasta que me haya vuelto mas fuerte"se rindio Kankuro sin antes explicarse el motivo cosa que Kenichi agradecio mucho por que no queria seguir lastimando a su amigo.

"bien acepto tu rendición Kankuro por que se que no me atacaras por la espalda a menos que fuera una pelea a muerte entre nosotros ademas no pienso matar a uno de mis amigos"le dijo Kenichi aceptando la rendición de Kankuro el cual asintio para levantarse.

los dos se dieron la mano en demostración de amistad para comprobarlo aunque de inmediato ambos sintieron como unos cuantos anbus se acercaban hacia aqui por lo que Kenichi le dijo a Kankuro que se fuera mientras el iba hacia donde estaba su sensei para poder ayudarlo cosa que Kankuro entendio y le deseo suerte mientras que el iba a por sus hermanos para escapar de la aldea, Cuando Kenichi lo vio irse de inmediato se movio hacia donde estaba la alde sin antes escuchar como unas ramas detras de el eran pisada asi que volvio su cabeza para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos Naruto y Laxus acompañados por Ryu y Hayashi los cuales miraban directo hacia la aldea cosa que pudo comprender un poco de parte de Ryu por que pudo escuchar que todos los pecados estaban teniendo una pelea contra personas extremadamente peligrosas.

Naruto le empezo a informar que ya habian vencido a Gaara hace unos momentos atras antes de venir hacia aqui y que de paso Ryu le habia entregado su espada a Shinku para que continuara peleando contra ese ninja de suna a lo que Laxus le dijo que no era de suna si no de ottogakure la aldea de Orochimaru y que era un infiltrado al cual mandaron a matar a uno de los hijos del Kazekage Rasa, Kenichi apreto los puños por aquello pero tendria que aguantar hasta que llegaran a la aldea para ayudar a su sensei en esa pelea que estaba teniendo pero algo le decia que esta no era como cualquier pelea que hayan visto en sus vidas aunque esto no iba quedar como en kiri cuando no pudieron ganarle a Kido por que ellos tenian que seguir combatiendo hasta el final por que el junto a Naruto y Laxus no eran los alumnos del Okami de la ira o el Okami Sennin.

"oigan chicos ¿quien de ustede me puede decir quie es la otra persona quien nos esta siguiendo?"pregunto Kenichi dandose cuenta de aquella otra precensia que los estaba siguiendo.

"no lo sabemos pero creo que es hora de que salga de su escondite y nos diga quien es" respondio Naruto al momento en que arrojaba una shuriken hacia donde estaba ese sujeto y pudo ver como este salto hacia delante de ellos cinco asi que todos se pusieron en posición de combate.

"vaya si que eres muy impulsivo Naruto aunque no lo esperaria que fueras bueno sabiendo mi posición de todas formas pero igual eres alumno de la persona quien mas admiro cosa que me llena de orgullo"les dijo el sujeto quien solo miraba hacia Naruto antes de mirar a los otros.

"¿como sabes mi nombre y quien eres maldita sea?"exigio Naruto al sujeto quien rio un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

"o parace que hasta mi pequeño ototto se olvido de mi eh bueno no puedo culparte te fuiste hace mucho tiempo de la aldea y yo ya habia muerto asi que era de esperar que olvidaras alguna cosas de mi Naruto"le contesto el sujeto al momento en que se sacaba las pequeñas vendas de su cara pero Naruto al ver parte de su cara lo pudo reconocer de inmediato.

"Shishui-nii"fue lo unico que pudo decir Naruto antes de que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

 **(kages)**

vemos como cada uno de los kages junto a sus acompañantes estaban enserios problemas por que no se estaban enfrentado a cualquier enemigo si no a antiguos kages de sus aldeas y aunque tuvieran al antiguo Uzukage no le servia de mucho ademas el nisiquiera se habia movido de su lugar igual que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju es mas los dos solo se estaban mirando hasta ninguno de los bando se atrevia a atacarlos en especial Onoki por que el sabia el poder de Kalon Uzumaki, Cuando Kalon miro hacia donde se encontraba la aldea pudo ver que estaba ya casi destruida asi que volvio su mirada hacia Tobirama quien tambien miro su antigua aldea asi que los dos suspiraron antes de empezar mover sus mandibulas para ver si todavia funcionaban hasta todos los demas se habian detenido para ver si ellos por fin iban a moverse para pelear pero sorprendieron cuando Kalon saco una taza de sake junto a una botella y se sento junto Tobirama.

"Tobirama veo que tu aldea se corrompio mucho desde que moriste cosa que no me sorprende ya que fui yo quien lo predijo con mis palabras hace mucho tiempo"le comento Kalon mientras servia en ambos platos que saco su sake.

"tienes razón aunque no esperaba que tanto creo que nisiquiera Sarutobi pudo controlar al consejo ni tampoco ese hombre rubio que nisiquiera se merece ser padre de tu bisnieto viejo amigo y que pena que nunca se podra cumplir mi sueño realmente para mi aldea"le contesto Tobirama al momento en que tomaba de su plato un poco de sake.

"tranquilo viejo amigo en unos pocos años tu sueño se lograra ademas es mas que obvio que este tipo estupido con el que se caso mi exnieta va a darle el titulo de godaime a la nieta de Hashirama-baka y los dos despues de ella seran mejores kages que se hayan visto en la vida o la historia ninja ademas esos dos futuros Rokudaime y Nanadaime Hokages seran completamente poderos y ninguna aldea va a querer comenzar alguna aldea hasta creo que el hijo de Onoki se convertira en Godaime Tsukikage por que para mi las aldeas necesitan a ninjas veteranos en guerras como Dark siendo el Yodaime Tsukikage o su amigo de kiri siendo el que vendra siendo el Mizukage despues de la joven Mei"dijo Kalon mientras que los que estaban dentro se sentian ofendidos solo los que fueron insultados mientra que a los que no sonreian.

"me puedes dar la descripción fisica de los que podrian ser esos dos Hokage futuro amigo mio por que de seguro konoha estara en buenas manos en esos tiempos"pidio Tobirama mientras que trataba de buscar afuera de esta barrera los chakras de sus dos hijos.

"bueno el que vendra despues de tu sobrina nieta seria alguien de cabello negro con un cuerpo que podria parecerse casi al de un León ademas tendria el contrato de ese mismo clan y el septimo seria alguien un invocador del clan Okami de cabello blanco su fuerza estaria a la par con el nieto de Devila-san aunque algo me dice que ambos pelearan con todo en algun momento para salvar a sus amigos pero en especial el nieto de Devila-san el lo hara mas para matar alguien por algo que sucedera en dos años creo pero hasta que encuentre a la mujer con a quien quera proteger aunque su relación se vaya complicando con el tiempo"le contesto Kalon antes de que su estudiante se acercara.

"puedo saber que tipo de mujer sera ya que ninguna de mis dos yernas esta aqui"pidio esta vez Devila a su sensei quien rio.

"tu siempre quiriendo saber sobre las relaciones futuras de tu familia y eso no te lo quitara nunca nadie nisiquiera si tuviera a una bisnieta despues podrias parar jajajaj"le dijo Kalon riendose de la cara que ponia Devila.

"soy la madre de Dark y la abuela de Ryu y Muria que querias tengo derecho a saber sobre la relaciónes que tendran ellos aunque conociendo la actitud de los Hakutos hombres de seguro amenazarian de inmediato al chico con el que este con su hija aunque ninguno de los anterioes las haya tenido excepto Dark quien tiene dos hijos"le exclamo Devila antes de que su sensei negara con la cabeza.

"si tanto quieres saber la novia de tu nieto sera rubia aunque me sorprendera como los dos vayan avanzando con su relación como tu niero Ryu vaya teniendo mas cercanias con ella en especial si el en un momento se sacrifica por algo antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos escondidos que nisiquiera saldrian si no fuera necesari hasta que creo que esa chica tendra los labios de tu nieto mas veces que con las que lo tendran aparte de su viriginad pero igual con la personas de las quien estas enamorados sean dificiles para declararte tendrias que ser la persona quien esta enamorada quien tendria que revelar sus sentimientos antes de que aquella persona se vaya de tu lado pero tanto tu como yo sabremos que una cosa Devila"le respondio Kalon mientras miraba a los ojos a su estudiante quien asintio en silencio.

"¿no crees que es hora de mostremos nuestra fuerza Kalon?"pregunto Tobirama cuando termino su trago de sake igual que Kalon quien sonrio.

"tienes razón ademas eh estado con mis ojos abiertos desde que estas peleas empezaron asi que peleemos con todo nuestro poder sin importarnos lo demas viejo amigo"respondio Kalon al momento en que se levantaba con un salto igual que Tobirama y los dos se prepararon para combatir con Taijutsu.

todos se les quedaron viendo unos momentos por que ninguno estaba haciendo un movimiento hasta que escucharon romperse asi que voltearon a todos lados para encontralos pero cuando volvieron sus miradas adonde ellos dos estaban se sorprendieron de no encontrar a ninguno de ellos en ese lugar aunque vieron como Devila estaba mirando hacia lugares en exactos donde escucharon al romperse y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que estos dos eran demasiado poderosos como veloces para seguirlos con la mirada excepto Devila quien habia saltado hacia otro lugar para evitar los golpes de los dos Nidaimes, Kalon fue dando una buena combinación de golpes y patadas a Tobirama quien estaba haciendo lo mismo a la misma velocidad solo para demostrar por que eran kages poderosos de sus respectivas aldeas aunque ellos estuvieran peleando primero con Taijutsu por la simple razón de que los dos querian ver si el otro habia perdido la condición de combate mano a mano ademas si usaran Kenjutsu los dos ya estarian peleando fuera de esta barrera que nisiquiera podria contener su poder si lo hicieran en especial la espada de Kalon.

Tobirama salto hacia atras para empezar a ser una serie de sellos de manos para luego lanzar unos cuantos proyectiles en dirección hacia Kalon el cual los golpea a todos destruyendolos en el proceso cosa que impresiono a todos por que nadie podria contra jutsu tan poderosos de los ninjas antes que ellos pero Kalon era todo lo contrario el habia entrenado en los torbellinos que protegian a la aldea de los Uzumakis sin importarle el peligro de estos ademas siempre habia entrenado en ambientes extremos a los que ningun otro ser humano podria aguantar ademas con esos entrenamientos habia tenido un apodo en combate y ningun otro ninja habia querido enfrentarse a el en la vida excepto Tobirama, Kalon vio como Tobirama le lanzaba otro jutsu Suiton pero el no lo esquivo si nos mas bien corrio hacia el para luego saltar y atrevarsarlo como si nada solo para propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a su viejo amigo haciendo que este vaya a socar contra la barrera pero se recompuso de inmediato para bloquear otro puñetazo de Kalon y luego propinarle un rodillazo en la mandibula haciendo que Kalon salte hacia atras con una sonrisa antes de frotarse su mandibula para ver si se encontraba bien.

los dos de inmediato asientieron y levataron sus brazos sin antes decir unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender hasta que vieron como dos katanas aparecieron en las manos de ambos y todos se sorprendieron de ver la famosa espada de Tobirama Senju con su dueño una vez mas aunque cuando vieron la de Kalon quedaron sin palabras por que espada era cinco dies melimetros de largo aparte de tener un color rojizo el filo de la espada ademas podian ver como habian un monton de sellos en ella haciendoles ver que Kalon era muy poderoso para querer enfrentarlo en una pelea, Orochimaru vio con facinación la espada de Kalon como toda su fuerza y se imagino a el con ese cuerpo tan poderoso ademas con los genes Uzumakis con el Sharingan implantados en el seria intocable pero cuando iba a ser su movimiento escucho como algo se estaba agritando cosa que los demas que estaban presentes les parecio extraño por que buscaron en todas direcciones para encontrar el origen del ruido pero no hallaron nada hasta que miraron como la barrera colapso al instante en el que Tobirama y Kalon chocaron sus espadas entre si haciendoles ver mas haya que unos simples shinobis.

"vaya tu espada sigue siendo muy fuerte al pesar del tiempo aunque no me sorprende por que tu mismo pusiste sellos en ella para destruir cualquier barrera hastas el mas poderoso Kalon ademas de que tu estilo de Kenjutsu es superior al de cualquier otro"le comento Tobirama con una sonrisa.

"gracias por el comentario pero sabes que ahora podre derrotarte aunque ya se me olvido el numero de veces que peleamos con todo nuestro poder Tobirama pero aunque sabemos que tu aldea no podria con todo lo que nos lacemos entre nosotros viejo amigo"le contesto Kalon una sonrisa igual a la de Tobirama.

todos los presentes que todavia estaban viendo el combate nisquiera se habia dado cuenta de como estaba la aldea aunque Devila miro hacia una parte en especial por que en ese lugar estaba el chakra de su hijo el cual estaba muy debil y se pregunto contra cual enemigo se estaria enfrentado aunque le haya sorprendio saber que era uno de los famosos pecados no le hizo ver como el ya estaba desde hace mucho tiempo en las garras del shinigami aunque pudo sentir otros chakras junto al de Dark pudo notar que todos estaban agotados menos uno el de ese chico peliblanco Haiena de la lujuria, Kalon pataeo a Tobirama en su lado izquierdo para hacerlo caer hacia la arena solo para seguirlo de cerca y empezar a pelear con todos su fuerza en el Kenjutsu aunque los dos tengan una gran experiencias se conocian muy bien en sus movimientos de combate asi que siempre tuvieron un plan contra el otro por si volvian a pelear entre ellos sin importales las circuntancias o en el bando en el que se encontraran siempre les haria bueno esterirar los musculos para estar todavia en forma y al dia entre ambos cosa que no muchos shinobis hacian a menos que tuvierna la motivación apropiada.

Kalon ataco con la misma velocidad que antes igual que Tobirama por que ninguno iba a dejarse retroceder por todo el daño que iban a estar recibiendo por un largo rato ademas los dos estaban disfrutando mucho su combate sin importarle la condición en la que se encontraban ellos por ser traidos a la vida por el edo tensei pero eso era lo divertido para ellos por que siempre tendrian tiempo hasta que le sellaran el chakra a la persona que uso el jutsu o que el mismo lo cancelara o tambien muriera, Tobirama procedio darle un fuerte tajo en torso a Kalon quien no le molesto mucho por que aquel corte se recupero de inmediato asi que el mismo se lo devolvio a su amigo al cual le paso lo mismo aunque ellos fueran extremadamente poderosos no podrian eliminar el no sentir daño en un edo tensei ademas ambos ya tenian suficiente experiencia al combatir a cada persona que conocieran por la parte de Tobirama quien nunca confiaba de las personas al conocerlas la primera vez pero Kalon siempre le fue diferente.

los continuaron con todos su ataque hasta el final ademas a su alrededor se podia notar como las paredes estaba destruyendose poco a poco aunque el poder que ambos ninjas tenian era tanto como para destruir una aldea o una nación si pelearan en toda con su poder completo asi que ambos detuvieron sus espadas al mismo tiempo al notar como Tobirama se estaba quedando sin nada en el asi que giraron sus cabezas hacia donde antes pelearon con su Taijutsu para encontrarse con el Shinigami tomando el chakra de Orochimaru por parte de Hiruzen, los dos amigos se miraron un momento antes de acercarse y darse un fuerte apreton y asentir con la cabeza sabiendo que se volverian a encontrar algun dia pero de distinta manera por que su amistad seguiria siendo fuerte como antes aunque Tobirama igual antes de irse le dijo que sus dos hijos podrian ser un gran problema mas adelante sin que el estuviera o cualquier otro ninja con el que estuvieran pero Kalon le dijo que asi eran los hijos debes en cuando y tendria que estar orgulloso de haber dejado descendencia para que en un futuro los Senjus y los Uzumakis volvieran ser amigos.

"bueno ahora ¿que deberia hacer ir a donde estaria Naruto o donde estas tu Kaiju?"se pregunto Kalon antes de saltar hacia donde estaria Kaiju por que ambos tenian cuentas pendientes que saldar.

 **(pecados)**

vemos a Kai dejando a cada uno de los cinco pecados tirados en el suelo con algo de sangre saliendo de ellos aparte de las profundas heridas que tenian en especial Dark y Daiki los cuales estaban en la peores condiciones de combate al estar en estado critico por que Kai les habia atacado mas a ellos por ser los que lo sellaron y ser a los que queria matar con sus propias manos aunque Kai nunca se habia dado cuenta de Ryuuke sabia que el estaba sangrando por una de sus heridas recientes, Dark se volvio a levantar del suelo con todo su rostro cubierto por sangre ademas su mascara estaba destruida igual que las demas de sus compañeros aunque Kai en ello habia aprovechado para golpearlos con golpes mas potentes que antes ademas Daiki junto con Dark eran los que mas podian resistir esos golpes al ser los mas fuertes del equipo aunque en estas condiciones les era imposible tener una pelea continua contra Kai ademas tenian que hacer tiempo hasta que los demas estuvieran aqui para ayudarlos a derrotarlo.

Dark corrio hacia Kai con un puño listo pero vio como Kai lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para despues darle un fuerte gancho ascendente que hizo que Dark volviera a caer al suelo mientras que Kai le ponia un pie sobre el para evitar que se moviera ademas hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha para que escapara usando un kawarami aunque no hubiera nada con lo que cambiarse excepto sus compañeros pero Kai sabia que no usaria a ninguno de ellos para cambiar lugares con el, Daiki aparecio detras de Kai y le lanzo una patada en dirección a su cabeza pero Kai le sujeto la pierna con mucha facilidad por que todos estaban cansados como para seguir de pie pero tenian que hacerlo para no querer perder contra uno de sus enemigos mas fuertes ademas todos ya estaban en sus limites en especial Daiki el cual dejaba notar su cansansio abiertamente a su enemigo pero tenia que hacer algo para vencerlo o si no estarian acabados antes de que terminara todo esto.

"por favor Haiena acaso intentas derrotarme en ese estado tan debil sabes que solo tendria que darte un golpe mas y te mato o de manera facil te atravieso el corazón para matarte asi que dime seguiras buscando una manera de morir por mis manos"le dijo Kai con una sonrisa a Daiki quien fruncio el ceño

"como pecado no me importa morir si es por el bien de mis compañeros y amigos asi que te derrotate sin importarme que me pase Kai asi que preparate morir"le contesto Daiki con un tono sin emociones.

Kai se giro para enviarle un golpe a Daiki quien lo esperaba con muchas ganas ademas lo esperaba mucho pero se sorprendio al ver como una mano lo detuvo y los dos giraron sus ojos para ver a la persona que habia detenido el golpe y fue Sin quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que significa que ella ya estaba planeando un plan de ataque contra Kai pero ambos sabian que ella no iba a durar mucho con ese plan si Kai lo aprendia de forma rapida, Sin golpe a Kai en la cara para asi alejarlo de su capitan y su segundo capitan por que ella no iba a ser tomada como alguien mas debil que sus tres superiores aunque ella ya habia sido derrotada por Kai hace mucho tiempo y no iba a dejar que se repitiera la historia aqui asi que de forma rapida corrio hacia Kai para empezar a atacarlo pero tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de este para luego propinarle un rodillazo en la cara para luego empezar a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con todo su chakra elemental.

Kai sintio cada golpe que estaba recibiendo pero nisiquiera le hacian mucho daño como aquella tecnica de Kenjutsu de Dark le habia dado hace unos momentos atras le parecia mas fuerte que estos golpes que apenas le hacian cosquillas pero igual tomo uno de los brazo de Sin la cual no se sorprendio pero el cabezazo que recibio al instante si por que su respiración se complico dandole entender que le habia roto la nariz de un solo cabezazo, los dos se lanzaron un puñetazo que conectaron pero Sin fue la que sufrio mas daño por que se olvido del combate complicado que tuvo contra Junko donde casi pudo morir si no fuera por que Shinji habia aparecido y hubiera destruido el daño compartido que tenia Junko con ella aunque ella quisiera haber ido a ayudar a Shinji con Honou sabia que primero era acabar con Kai entre todos antes de ayudar a sus otro compañeros que todavia estaban peleando.

ambos fueron intercambiando unos cuantos golpes pero el unico que recibia daño era Sin por la fuerza liberada por Kai quien sonreia con satisfacción al ver como una de sus enemigas era brutalmente apaleada por el sin misericordia y eso le gustaba mucho por que ningun otro pecado podria contra el ni aunque fueran todos del mismo nivel de fuerza y habilidades pero el igual miro con el rabillo del ojo como Dark se levantaba con algo de dificultad, Dark estaba viendo como Kai estaba atacando a una de sus compañeras en los pecados y aunque el estuviera en este estado de debiidad iba a continuar peleando hasta el ultimo aliento como un shinobi asi que se puso en posición de combate del clan Okami para de inmediato lanzarse contra Kai y empezar a lanzarle golpes sin descanso pero noto antes que Kai ya estaba al tanto cosa que no le importo para nada por que el iba a derrotarlo aunque tuviera que dar la vida en ello por que ese es el deber de un shinobi.

Dark siguio lanzadole golpe tras otro a Kai quien solo sonreia por los intentos de Dark de atinarle un golpe pero igual sentia como su objetivo estaba aumentado su velocidad conforme seguia atacando por lo que se pregunto si era por sus semillas pero lo descarto por que podria haberle dado a sus demas compañeros asi que tuvo que haber otra forma a menos que su chakra este volviendo de apoco a el, Kai procedio a darle un rodillazo en el estomago a Dark quien escupio algunos litros de sangre por su boca antes de caer al suelo sostiniendose el estomago con mucho dolor pero igual gruño cuando Kai lo tomo de pelo para mirarlo a los ojos aunque Dark le escupio de inmediato a la cara haciendo que Kai sonreia por esto y lo extrelle contra el suelo haciendo que salga unos cuanto litros mas de sangre de su cara hasta el punto de que Dark seguia mostrando su rostro sin dolor cosa que Kai acepto con respeto pero igual lo volvio a extrellar contra el suelo una y otra vez.

"!DIME OKAMI COMO SABE EL SUELO EH A QUE SABE MUY BIEN CON TODA TU SANGRE DERRAMADA EN EL APARTE DE GUSTATE MUCHO COMO PARA SEGUIR BESANDOTE CON EL MIENTRAS YO CONTINUO SUJETANDOTE JAJJAJA¡"le estuvo gritando Kai a Dark quien segui con su mirada tenaz aunque Kai nunca noto como Dark estaba haciendo sellos de manos.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** "pronuncio Dark en voz baja mientras extendia sus manos hacia Kai quien levanto una ceja para a continuación ver como Dark lo pateo y asi alejarse de el pero al momento en que vio como las manos de Dark seguian apuntado hacia el le daba la sensación que habia usado algun Jutsu.

antes de Kai se diera cuenta empezo aparecer una pared de polvo estaba apareciendo a todos los costados de Kai quien se empezo a dar cuenta demasiado tarde por que vio como su unica salida era cerrada asi que miro hacia Dark para ver que el continuaba con sus manos levantadas hacia el pero igual noto como donde estaba atrapado se estaba haciendo mas grande cosa que le extraño y se pregunto si esto era un prisión de algun elemento pero no conocia muchos por sus anterioes peleas, Desde donde estaban los Kages pudieron notar aquella cosa cuadrada que se estaba haciendo mas grande cada segundo y esto le hizo abrir los ojos a Onoki el conocia bien esa cosa era un jutsu Jinton y sabia quien lo estaba haciendo por que fue a Dark al unico al que se lo enseño en su tiempo como su estudiante extrella como el de Mu por lo tuvo que reprimir un sonrisa por lo orgulloso que su estudiante lo haya usado en algun momento de su vida pero igual se pregunto contra quien estaba peleando.

cuando Dark vio que su jutsu ya estaba listo empezo a liberarlo por que su jutsu Jinton era una cosa mejorada una que podia controlar para hacer que cualquiera cosa que estuviera adentro no fuera siendo desintegrada mientras aumentaba el tamaño para que lo que estuviera adentro no se percatara de inmediato y esto fue una de las cosas que le habia tomado mucho tiempo en lograr hasta el año pasado en lo que pudo decifrar con algo de anilitica, Kai vio como unas cuantas cosas estaban saliendo de estas paredes aunque igual noto como sus pies estaban empezando a pulverizarse cosa que le extraño hasta que supo que esto era el elemento polvo asi que miro hacia Dark quien sonrio triufante por la mirada de enojo que le estaba dando Kai cosa que siempre habia querido provocar desde antes pero conociendo un poco las debilidades de Kai tenia que encontrar el momento adeacuado para lograrlo.

los demas pecados vieron como Kai estaba acorralado por que hasta el sabia lo que podria hacer este jutsu que estaba haciendo el capitan de los pecados hasta el punto de ver como su capitan sonreia por su logro pero vieron como Kai procedia a salir de aquel cubo de polvo sin importarle que fuera pulverizado en el proceso pero se sorprendieron como Kai salio disparado hacia Dark quien de inmediato cancelo su jutsu para protegerse del golpe del ataque de Kai, Cuando Dark se puso en defensiva para bloquear el ataque de Kai que nunca llego le extraño pero de inmediato abrio los ojos para girar haca atras solo para recibir un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hacia atras pero de forma rapida fue salvado por un relampago amarrillo que todos los pecados pudieron verlo asi que Kai lo siguio con la mirada para encontrarse con Laxus el cual sostenia a su sensei quien lo miraba con precupación por que eso significaba que sus otros dos alumnos estaban aqui por lo que vio por donde vino Laxus para encotrarse con sus alumnos acompañados por Hayashi y Ryu su hijo.

"¿quienes son estos mocosos Okami tus estudiantes o hijos?"le pregunto Kai mientras miraba hacia Ryu antes de volver su mirada hacia Dark y saber de inmediato quien era su descendencia.

"si somos estudiantes de sensei bastardo y pagaras por lo que hiciste a sensei"le respondio Laxus antes de correr hacia Kai igual que los demas.

"!NO CHICOS NO LO HAGAN¡"les grito Dark a sus alumnos pero fue demasiado tarde por que vio como Kai desaparecio de la vista de sus alumnos antes de que cada uno de ellos junto con su hijo y Hayashi fueran atacados sin saber de donde venia el golpe.

Laxus cayo al suelo inconsiente por el golpe que Kai le dio en su estomago igual que a los demas aunque Ryu fue el unico en resister el golpe aunque igual escupio un poco de sangre cosa que impresiono un poco de Daiki pero de inmediato vio como Hayashi se levantaba con un poco de sangre por la comisura de sus labios haciendo que Kai se pregunte si Daiki tuvo algun hijo pero lo nego por que podia ver otro chakra que no era la de Daiki en el cosa que le hacia saber de quien era hijo quien, Tanto Ryu como Hayashi se prepararon para atacar pero algo en sus espadas le hizo detenerse un segundo y pudieron sentir que venia del la parte de abajo asi que giraron sus espadas para ver como una silueta de dragón estaban brillando con sus respectivos colores uno blanco mientras el otro negro y se preguntaron que estaba pasando con sus espadas pero de inmediato se acordaron que estaban en una pelea en estos momentos y no era bueno desconcentrarse pero sin que los dos lo notaran aquellas siluetas de dragón estaban extendiendose hasta sus muñecas para posteriormente entrar en sus propietarion.

Kai vio como los dos nuevos que aparecieron estaban viendo la parte de abajo del mango de sus espadas para despues volver en su posición de combate y se pregunto si estos mocosos entrenaban por dias sin descanso como para resistir su ataque pero igual se encogio de hombros por que igual los mataria y ver como Dark dejaba salir toda su ira al ver como su hijo moria frente a sus ojos, Dark se empezo a levantar del suelo antes de notar como las dos espadas de Ryu y Hayashi comenzaban a brillar con sus respectivos colores y se pregunto que estaba pasando pero cuando miro hacia ellos pudo notar igual que Daiki que ambos estaban mostrando dos animales fusionados un lobo con el de un dragón y los dos pecados sabian que una combinación asi seria imparable si se llevara a cabo a menos que los dos estuvieran peleando bien en equipo aunque vieron como tanto Ryu como Hayashi afirmaron sus espadas antes de pronunciar unas tecnicas que dejaron impresionados a ambos pecados.

" **Yami no ōkami ōkami** **/Doragon wa hikari no ōkami o kiru** "pronunciaron los dos jovenes antes de desaparecer de las manos de Kai quien se sorprendio por eso pero abrio los ojos cuando sintio un fuerte ardor en su torso.

Kai miro hacia abajo para ver dos cortes en cada lado de el y eso lo hizo enojar mucho mas de lo que ya estaba asi que miro hacia atras para verr como Ryu junto a Hayashi estaban respirando con algo de dificultad cosa que iba a aprovechar mucho para asi matarlo a ambos pero vio como los otros tres chicos se estaban empezando a levantar cosa que no le importo mucho a Kai por que de todas formas corrio hacia los jovenes delante de el sin que ellos lo notaran pero Dark y Daiki corrieron hacia el antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Cuando Kai estaba ya detras de Ryu y Hayashi les lanzo dos puñetazos a ambos pero fue detenido por dos patadas que fueron directo hacia su rostro haciendo que sea mandado hacia atras pero igual puso una mano en el suelo para girar para luego levantar la vista y encontrarse con Juushiro y Shinji los cuales estaban en peores condiciones por sus dificiles peleas que tuvieron unos momentos atras pero esas cosas les importanban muy poco si se trataba de un viejo enemigo que no podian vencer.

"parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta Juushiro ahora tendremos que pagar nuestra apuesta con los demas"le comento sarcasticamente Shiniji a Juushiro quien sonrio.

"por que tenias que recordarmelo si sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero para entregarles ademas no quiero usar es ropa que hizo Yahizui por si no teniamos nada que dar como pago" le recordo Juushiro a Shinji quien dejo caer su cabeza por depresión al recordar eso.

"cuanto odio esos atuendos tanto como ser molestado por ti"le dijo Shinji antes de levantarse y mirar hacia donde estaba Kai.

"lo se pero ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer como derrotar a Kai Shinji-senpai"le contesto Juushiro quien se lanzo junto a Shinji para comenzar a pelear contra Kai quien los esquivaba como si nada igual que antes.

Dark miro a Daiki quien asintio antes de lanzarse junto con los demas pecados que se estaban levantando para seguir peleando como un equipo ademas todos eran fuertes cuando eran uno en combate en especial los tres mas fuertes del equipo Hiroshima le lanzo uno que otro golpe a Kai quien los desviaba pero igual al hacerlo recibia un puñetazo en su cara por parte de Yahizui, Ninguno de los cinco que habian llegado pudieron seguirles el ritmo a ellos siete pero sabian que deberia estar el pecado del orgullo y se preguntaron donde estaria por que no lo podian encontrar con la mirada por ninguna parte pero algo les decia que el iba a hacer algo sorprendente asi que volvieron su mirada al combate que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos pero seguian si poder ver los movimentos de todos los pecados juntos aunque Kenichi trato de correr para participar en la pelea pero pudo sentir la mirada de su sensei igual que Naruto y Laxus.

 **(Kalon)**

"Kaiju-sama ¿cree que podamos vencer a los pecados hoy?"pregunto Sakumo a su lider sin notar que alguien los estaba observando desde una gran distancia.

"no pero si no pasa entonces pasaremos al plan B con lo que estoy seguro que funcionara asi que por el momento hay que ser precavidos Sakumo"le respondio Kaiju mientras sonreia para si mismo.

" **Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu** "escucharon los dos hombres el nombre del jutsu asi que miraron hacia todos los lados antes de ver a un enorme dragón de viento que venia hacia ellos.

los hombres recibieron un enorme impacto del ataque en especial Sakumo el cual no pudo contra todo este inmenso poder de chakra Fuuton haciendo que quede semi inconsiente en el proceso pero por la parte de Kaiju tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no salir volando hacia atras como su Sakumo asi que miro hacia adelante para ver como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, Kaiju pudo notar como la persona que venia hacia ellos tenia un largo cabello rojizo atado en una coleta pero cuando vio el arma que estaba sobre su hombro pudo reconocerlo facilmente era Kalon Uzumaki al unico que nunca pudo controlar con durante la luna llena y sabia que venia por una razón hacia el pero no iba a darselo sin pelear asi que se puso en posición de combate antes de ver como Kalon se detenia frente a el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kaiju creo que nos deberiamos de ver mas seguido no lo crees asi o acaso tendriamos que pelear hasta que me aburra pero igual me importa un comino"le dijo Kalon antes de prepararse para atacar.

"¿acaso vienes por virginidad de tu bisnieto Kalon?"pregunto Kaiju antes de que comenzara una carniceria para el.

"claro que no estoy feliz que el tenga a alguien en su vida ademas al ser uno de los pocos hombre Uzumakis deberia de tener un gran numero de mujeres con el para hacer renacer a nuestro clan ademas te estoy agradecido por eso por que me acabas de dar otra razón para seguir peleando"le respondio Kalon a Kaiju quien trago al ver como Kalon estaba por atacar.

"¿entonces por que viniste hacia mi?"pregunto de nuevo Kaiju solo para sentir el filo de la espada de Kalon en su cuello.

"obvio matarte Kaiju y de paso llevarte conmigo bastardo asi que espero que estes listo para morir"le respondio Kalon antes de darle un puñetazo en el estomago a Kaiju quienfue enviado hacia donde estaba Sakumo.

Kalon se movio rapidamente frente a Kaiju quien intento pararlo pero fue demasiado lento por que Kalon ya le habia dado un puñetazo en su quijada haciendo que vaya hacia arriba cosa que Kalon aprovecho para usar otro jutsu Fuuton para saltar hacia arriba y llegar hasta Kaiju para asi darle un puñetazo cargado con chakra Fuuton en la cara de Kaiju quien no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo ademas entre todos los invocadoderes del clan Okami Kalon era el mas veloz y fuerte como para ser detenido, Sakumo desde donde estaba podia ver como su lider estaba recibiendo una gran paliza por parte de aquel hombre que lo estaba atacando pero se sorprendio cuando Kalon empezo a usar su espada contra Kaiju por que le fue imposible de ver por que esa velocidad de cortes le imposible de seguir en especial cuando vio como Kalon golpeo con el mango de la espada en la nuca a Kaiju haciendo que este caiga al suelo sangrando aunque igual vio como su lider estaba empezando a sanar poco a poco.

"que bueno que te golpe con eso por que asi tendre mas tiempo para matarte y torturarte Kaiju asi que espero que no me defraudes por que mi diversión acaba de empezar kukkukukukukukuk"dijo Kalon con una risa que hizo darle mucho miedo a Sakumo por que eso significaba que este hombre era mucho mas de lo aparentaba.

 **continuara...**

 **y aqui termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y los siento por la demora es que no necesitaba espiración cosa que es muy dificil para mi en todo caso pero igual como vieron acaba de hacerse notar con una gran brutalidad Kai el cual sera el enemigo mas duro y peligroso que estara en la historia tanto en esta como en la otra.**

 **como pudieron ver acaba de aparecer Shisui en de vuelta a la vida despues de este arco mostrare como revivio y se pregunta si tiene el sharingan que le arrabato Danzo pero para mas adelante pienso hacer que vuelva a obtener sus dos ojos juntos de nuevo asi que esperen.**

 **aparte mostre parte de verdadera fuerza de Ryuukei la cual se mostrara a su maximo esplendor en el proximo capitulo o en el final del arco por que para ese momento todos veran el poder completo de Ryuukei excepto Kai por que ya habia peleado contra el asi.**

 **y con todo esto me despido hasta el proximo capitulo aunque igual mostrare en el proximo capitulo las peleas que tuvieron los demas pecados asi que adios**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15:IRA HAKUTO LIBERADA, BATALLA DE TITANES.**

nos encontramos enuna parte de la aldea la hoja donde podemos ver como un enorme lobo rubio estaba esquivando cada uno de los ataques de la mujer que tenia enfrente mientras que otras partes eran cortadas por Dark quien cortaba sin parar de cortar los animales de sombras que salian de Seika la cual estaba sonriendo maniaticamente por ver como su mas gran juguete se estaba preparando para lastimar a cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor, Leroshin se empezo a acercar de poco hacia donde estaba Seika pero vio como otras de estar criaturas se le estaba acercando para atacarlo pero se movio a una increible velocidad que casi hizo parecer a las criaturas de sombras de Seika y la palabra era casi por que tanto Seika como sus sombras conocian la velocidad que estaba usando Leroshin por sus encuentros anteriores contra Dark quien le hizo saber esta información antes del combate

Dark se movio a la misma velocidad que su compañero para luego saltar hacia la cabeza de este para usar un jutsu combinado entre los dos Leroshin dejo escapar un poderoso jutsu Fuuton hacia Seika al momento en que Dark uso un jutsu Katon para crear una gigantesca llamarada que empezo a calcinar a Seika la cual empezo a gritar de emoción mientras hacia que sus sombras atacaran a sus dos oponentes quienes se percataron de aquello por lo cual esquivaron el ataque cancelando asi el jutsu combinado, Seika siguio atacando a sus dos oponentes mientras preparaba otro de sus ataques pero este iba a ser uno que iba terminar de manera rapida y efectiva a Dark aunque ella no se percato de que alguien mas estaba viendo el combate desde cierta parte de manera segura aunque esa persona vio como algo oscuro estaba saliendo detras de Seika aunque no sabia bien lo que era por toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba pero cuando volvio su atención al combate vio como Dark habia empezado a fusionarse con Leroshin para tener una forma de lobo humanoide donde vio como la parte del torso era de color rubio dandole entender que esa parte era de Leroshin.

los dos enemigos empezaron a moverse a una velocidad mas familiarizada entre ellos aunque igual Dark habia empezado a usar algunas habilidades de la tribu este que era la velocidad como instinto de supervivencia aunque lo usaba muy pocas veces en combate por el chakra que requeria para usarse como el control de perder la calma y de querer comer cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca lo cual le costo mucho a Dark de perfeccionar a la mitad y era una de las razones que estaba mucho tiempo con Leroshin entrenando, Las sombras de Seika se empezaron a convertir en criaturas mas peligrosas que antes y dificiles de tratar para Dark quien solo habia podido con una o cuatro en su ultimo combate antes de ser sellada aunque le servia muy poco tratar de vencerlas del mismo modo asi que empezo a pelear con su espada con algo de su repertorio de kenjutsu para cortar a una de las criaturas de sombras de Seika la cual habia convocado una gigantesca espada con su sombra a la cual Dark tuvo que detener usando la funda de su espada.

"!VAMOS OKAMI RINDETE SABES QUE AHORA NO PODRAS CONTRA MI DADO QUE POR ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO ENCERRADA ME VOLVIO MUCHO MAS FUERTE A MI Y MIS SOMBRAS ASI QUE SOLO QUEDATE QUIETO Y MUERE¡"le grito Seika de manera alocada mientras convocaba una lanza para atacar con ella a Dark quien uso la velocidad para evitar el ataque y aparecer frente a Seika y darle un fuerte corte en el brazo izquierdo.

"!NI LO SUE **ÑES SEIKA PRIME** RO MUERTO ANTES QUE RENDIRME ANTE TI **ADEMAS NO TE OLVIDE QUE TODAVIA ESTAN MIS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS DE LOS PECADOS** ASI QUE TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR PARA VER COMO CADA UNO DE ELLOS TE MATA¡"le grito Dark al mismo tiempo que la voz de Leroshin se hacia presente cosa que la mujer que estaba viendo el combate le impresiono.

Seika gruño mientras se sostenia la herida del corte para empezar a recuperarse con sus sombras que recogieron su brazo y se lo volvieron a colocar en ella para posteriormente hacer que las sombras sostengan el brazo mientras se mezclan con su sangre lo cual Dark no le impresiono dado que su espada como tenia el filo negro no se veia como la sangre oscura se mostraba a menos que no fuera alguien que fuera bueno viendo aquello, Mientras Dark empezaba darle algun otro corte a Seika la mujer que estaba viendo el combate vio como el arma de Seika ya estaba afuera haciendole ver que era una enorme lanza de tre punte aunque tambien vio como dos espadas sobresalian en la parte de atras de la lanza haciendo que adivinara lo que iba a hacer con Dark por lo cual empezo a correr hacia corrio a donde estaba el lider de los pecados quien estaba mas concetrado en las armas y en las criaturas de sombra que en los que estaba haciendo Seika detras de ella.

cuando una de las criaturas iba a atacar por la espalda a Dark fue cortada por la mitad un Ryu que tenia parte de su ropa hecha trizas aunque parte de ella por su combate con Hayashi quien tambien habia cortado a una criatura que parecia un topo que iba a atacar a Dark por debajo cosa que no funciono por la intervención de los dos genins aunque Dark solo volteo la cabeza un momento hacia atras para asentir de forma agradecida lo cual los dos asintieron para ver que ahora teniena que concentrarse en sus nuevos enemigos, Hayashi por su parte le informo a Dark que la mitad de los ninjas de otogakure y sunagakure se habian retirado de la aldea pero que tambien habian tenido algunas cuantas bajas de su lado a lo cual Dark solo le ordeno que se mantenga su esas cosas para cuando haya terminado completamente esta invasión dado que este no es un buen momento para decir esas cosas a lo cual Ryu se rio mientras alejaba a una de las criaturas con una patada giratoria mientras hacia que la lanza que estaba a la vista se detuviera con unos cuantos shurikens que le dio Shinku.

"!DARK CUIDADO¡"escucharon los tres junto a Seika aunque solo Dark reconocio la voz de su esposa la cual habia saltado mientras los tres se dieron cuenta de la lanza que venia hacia ellos pero Dark abrio los ojos cuando vio que Kanna se interpuso entre el y la lanza mientras que la sangre llegaba a su cara.

"!KANNA¡"grito Dark al momento en que se enfurecio por completo aunque sin darse cuenta que abrio completamente la segunda fase de las puertas oscuras como igual que se tranformaraba mientras salto y destruyo la lanza de sombra de Seika.

al momento en que Dark agarro a Kanna sin darse cuenta mientras que Ryu y Hayashi si una gran tornado de fuego oscuro cubrio a la pareja aunque sin quemarla pero al ver esto Seika empezo a atacar a ese tornado solo para ver como sus ataques se destruian al tacto con aquel tornado de fuego pero antes de que pudiera hacer algun otro ataque un enorme calor se empezo a sentir por la zona y algun que otro ninja de cualquier bando habia caido al suelo por no soportar el calor, Ryu por su parte vio como un enorme perro aparecia delante de el y Hayashi para protegerlos de ese calor tan abrumador ademas tambien vio como aquel perro rojizo devoraba a esas crituras de sombra sin importarole lo que fuera cosa que hizo sonreir a Ryu al ver que un animal podria comerse todo eso sin saber lo que era y se pregunto si despues podria tener una pelea de practica aunque sabia que solo queria ver que tan fuerte era el animal para tratar de derrotarlo.

cuando el tornado empezo a desaparecer los cuatro vieron como algo que parecia un demonio con un fuerte fuego oscuro que lo rodeaba estaba sosteniendo a una Kanna quien tenia algunas cuantas heridas visibles por su cuerpo dando a entender que tuvo un combate mucho mas dificil mas la enorme herida que estaba en su estomago aunque los cuatro vieron como todas esas heridas se estaban empezando a regenar de a poco mientras que el hombre se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al perro aunque tanto Ryu como Hayashi se sorprendiron al ver como Dark tenia un aspecto demoniaco, Al momento en que Dark se acerco al perro le ordeno que llevara a Kanna con ella mientras el se encargaba del asunto que estaba en sus manos con Seika quien estaba sorprendida al ver la forma de Dark que nisiquiera se percato que el cielo se volvio negro pero tambien noto que la forma de lobo se habia ido haciendole ver que Leroshin habia desaparecido asi que volvio al ataque hacia Dark quien solo siguio parado donde estaba antes de bloquear el ataque con su espada y destruir la lanza que Seika habia creado para posteriormente destruir las otras armas.

" **Ryu ve muy bien esto dado que tanto tu como Muria pueden hacerlo para convertise siempre que quieras proteger a alguien importatante para ti o tambien puedes alcanzar esta forma cuando la mujer que mas amas es asesinada frente a ti asi que ve esto como una enseñanza que te estoy dando dado que solo los que tenemos sangre hakuto en sus venas y nacieron como uno pueden hacer esto asi que presta atención** "le comento Dark a su hijo quien veia esa forma como a lo que queria enfrentar sin contenerse en lo mas minimo.

antes de que Ryu pudiera decir cualquier cosa Dark empezo a atacar a Seika con mucha mas velocidad que antes haciendole imposible a Seika defenderse de los ataque que Dark le estaba propinando antes de que ella se pudiera cubrir para amortiguar los ataque de Dark vio como Dark habia puesto parte de su chakra en su espada para luego cortarla por la mitad de un solo corte cosa que dejo en shock a Ryu y Hayashi al ver como Dark acababa a su oponente de un solo corte, Cuando ambas mitades cayeron al suelo estas se conviertieron en sombras para desaparecer cosa que no impresiono mucho a Dark en contrario de su hijo y hayashi quienes quedaron sorprendidos con aquello pero al momento en que mirarón a sus alrededor no encontraron a esa criaturas de sombras por ningun lado haciendoles ver que desaparecieron con Seika aunque Dark supo bien a donde fue ella para sanarse de sus heridas y que le iba tomar un poco de tiempo dado que asesinaba para dejar que sus sombras comieran para recuperarse y lo sabia desde su segundo combate.

"ustedes dos vayan a acabar con que quedan ademas se bien que los que entan con mis alumnos son los originales y que ustedes son clones asi que terminen con las fuerzas que quedan en la aldea mientras yo me ocupo de un asunto importante"les ordeno Dark a los dos clones mientras que el clon de su hijo hacia otro clon para desaparecer y enviar toda la información al original quien habia sonreido.

Dark abrio sus alas para empezar a ir donde se encontraba Daiki y Kai peleando dado que sintio como el chakra de su compañero se estaba agotando aunque solo tenian dos sensores en los pecados cada uno habia entrenado para percibir chakra como precensias enemigas o aliadas cercanas para no recibir ninguna emboscada nocturna o en combate asi que empezo a cerrar los ojos para ver que sus demas compañeros pecados estaban todavia en combate contra sus respectivos oponentes ademas sintio el chakra de Kalon quien se estaba acercando de manera silenciosa a Kaiju, Kalon lo habia sentido y no le importo dado que el era un sensor caminante y fue una de las tantas razones por la que fueron varios ninjas de distintas aldeas para acabar con el primero dado que no solo era peligroso si terminaba con algunas como aliado las otras estarian perdidas como tambien destruidas si decidia obtener venganza por la destrucción de su clan pero siempre mostraba compasión por sus enemigos y uno de sus tanto oponentes se habia rendido para largarse y proteger su aldea sin importarle si era imposible de proteger.

 **(presente:Kalon)**

Kalon sonrio al ver como Kaiju se estaba agotando por estar usando casi la mitad de su chakra para atacarlo aunque ninguno de sus ataque pudieron alcanzarlo por estar usando su verdadera velocidad cosa que Kaiju maldijo en sus pensamientos al notar como Kalon se movia como su invocación Redbanod al combatir lo era muy bueno considerando que cada una de las cuatro tribus representaban un elemento elemental mientras que en el centro era todo combinado, Kaiju dejo salir un pequeño gruñido antes de acercarse a Kalon para hacerlo algun daño pero lo unico que obtuvo fue un potente puñetazo en su cara que lo mando hacia atras mientras algo de sangre salia de su nariz y boca sin importarle su respiración salto hacia Kalon una vez mas solo para recibir un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que votara algo de sangre al suelo mientras recibia un codazo en la espalda y caia al suelo justo cuando Kalon puso su izquierdo en su espalda.

"vaya Kaiju no esperaba que fueras tan debil aunque tal vez se deba a que estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado en ese pergamino pero la maldición que pusiste en clan Okami pueder seguir a menos que no estes muerto pero como tu tienes mi cuerpo y alma en una parte uzugakure asi que quiero que me digas en que parte esta mi cuerpo como el mi alumna ademas por tus ojos puedo saber que quieres el cuerpo del hermano del Rikudo sennin Hamura Otsutsuki"le dijo Kalon con enojo evidente en su voz aunque igual vio como Kaiju dejo fluir el tiempo otra vez.

"ja acaso crees que no se donde se encuentra su cuerpo Kalon por favor se bien que se encuentra en la luna solo estoy esperando a que aparesca alguien de su familia para ir a ese lugar y volver sin que nadia se de cuenta ademas creo que seria prudente que me dejarar ir si no quieres morir de manera difinitiva"le contesto Kaiju mientras que su sangre todavia estaba saliendo de el.

"si lo dices por tus compañeros que estan escondidos entonces te dire que no ademas quiero un poco de diversión y ver que tan fuertes son cada uno de ellos ademas igual quiero guardar energias para pelear contra ese tipo que con Dark y su equipo"le dijo Kalon de forma sarcastica mientras los demas compañeros de Kaiju salian entre ellos pudo ver a casi todos sus miembros menos al que tenia la piel y el pelo blanco y sus ojos oscuros escepto la pupila.

"alejate de Kaiju si no quieres morir"le amenazo Junko mientras colocaba su guadaña en el cuello de Kalon quien sonrio.

"sabes no deberias usar esta arma contra alguien de mas poder y que puede destruir tu querida guadaña ademas veo que tiene unas cuantas heridas por tu cuerpo igual que el resto de tus compañeros y el hermano de Madara"le contesto Kalon mientras miro hacia Izuna quien ni se inmuto para nada aunque igual tenia algo de curiosidad de saber como alguien conocia a su hermano aparte de Hashirama y Tobirama ademas vio como el ultimo habia tenido su mirada mas puesta en Kalon que en el.

"¿como conoces a mi aniki?"le pregunto Izuna al ver como su hija estaba lista igual que su madre para atacar.

"lo conoci cuando el vino a uzu con Hashirama y Tobirama para pedir una union entre nuestros clanes en matrimonio donde jugamos al shogi con Tobirama ademas rete a ambos a una pelea donde salio ganando Tobirama por los ninjutsu Suiton que podia hacer y Taijutsu Madara pero yo sali ganador en Kenjutsu ademas me conto como eras como te habia perdido aunque igual lo vi unos dias despues de que se convirtio en el primer ninja renegado como cuando formo su una familia con una mujer donde salieron dos niños aunque vino con una apariencia un poco vieja"le respondio Kalon mientras que Izuna agradecia que su hermano haya tenido a alguien con quien compartir parte de su vida.

"¿dejame adivinar le puso a uno de sus hijos mi nombre?"le volvio a preguntar Izuna a Kalon dado que nunca supo que su hermano se encontraba todavia con vida dado que cuando se entero de que habia muerto solto unas lagrimas al saber que habia perdido a su unica familia todavia viva.

"no pero creo que planeaba hacerlo con su tercer hijo aunque nunca pudo por la reciente muerte de su mujer le di mis condolencias cuando ella se fue"le respondio Kalon a Izuna quien se puso algo triste al saberlo.

"¿y los nombres de sus hijos sabes cuales eran o por lo menos su apariencias?"le pregunto Izuna dado que si sus sobrinos todavia vivian deberia estar al menos con ellos un momento.

"o te refieres a Ren y Kisuke Uchiha los dos tenian personalidades diferente el mayo Ren era mas serio pero se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño Kisuke el cual era despreocupado y sonreir todo el tiempo ademas Kisuke heredo el cabello de su padre mientras que Ren heredo el de su madre Sayoko aunque el color negro del cabello de Ren no era igual que el de su padre y hermano aunque en parte si dado que la punta de su cabello eran marones mientras que los ojos de los dos eran como su padre se veian buenos chicos si no querian convertirse en ninjas creo que ahora deberian tener al menos la misma edad que Kushina o Dark dado por las diferencias de edades"le respondio Kalon con una sonrisa recordando en los problemas en que metio Kisuke a Ren en su primera y ultima visita a su aldea.

"basta de charlas saca tu pie de Kaiju o preparate a sufrir por todos nosotros"le amenazo Junko una vez mas a Kalon pero lo unico que recibio como respuesta fue un puñetazo que la mando hacia atras.

"te dije que no me pusieras el arma pero las adventencias cayeron en oidos sordos asi que venga para ver que tan fuertes son"le dijo Kalon mientras miraba a cada uno antes de que Junko volviera al ataque contra el y asi empezando la pelea entre todos contra el.

Junko ataco con su guadaña a Kalon pero este esquivo el ataque mientras la atacaba con el taijutsu del clan Okami igual que a los oponentes que tenia frente a el y casi todo le hicieron cosquillas menos Izuna y Okihi dado que tenian su Sharingans activados ademas solo habia enfrentado tres veces en taijutsu a Madara con el estilo del clan Uchiha cosa que le llevo a muchas derrotas contra el uchiha mayor aunque igual noto como las sombras de Seika fueron hacia el por lo que esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque combinado de Rayne y Honou las cuales tenian parte de su cabeza sangrando por sus anteriores combates, Kalon hizo una serie de sellos de manos para luego dejar salir algo de chakra Fuuton que cubrio su espada con la cual empezo a atacar a Kirasha la cual se defendia con su hacha pero vio como esta cortada por la mitad de un solo choque con la espada de Kalon aun con chakra Fuuton rodeandola aparte de que la hacha de Kirasha era por primera vez destruida por alguien cosa que nadie habia logrado nunca pero Kalon pudo hacerlo y eso molesto a Kirasha quien arremetio con furia a Kalon quien le dio un cabezaso que la hizo retrocerder unos pasos hacia atras cosa que aprovecho Naito para saltar sobre ella y empezar una pelea de taijutsu con Kalon quien habia cancelado su jutsu que cubrio a su espada para guardarla y pelear con sus manos.

Naito continuo lanzando golpe tras otro sin detenerse para acertarle un solo golpe a Kalon quien bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes con mucha facilidad aunque igual le habia dado una patada Junko la cual habia vuelto al ataque pero sin tener exito aunque vio como las sombras de Seika fueron hacia el al momento en que Kaiju le arrojaba otro jutsu suyo aunque no tan potente como los demas por la gran cantidad de chakra que utilizo en ellos asi que se agacho para girar y patear a Naito para lograr que los ataques de Kaiju y Seika chocaran contra Naito, Izuna uso el Amaterasu junto a Okihi para potenciar mas el jutsu de su sharingan que llego hacia Kalon pero este no se vio para nada afectado cosa que impresiono a los dos uchihas aunque vieron como las ropas de Kalon se quemaron hasta volverse cenizas antes de ver como su Amaterasu desaparecia con solo jutsu de viento pero al ver como Kalon desaparecio delante de ellos trataron de buscarlo con la mirada antes de sentir como alguien estaba detras de ellos asi que voltearon su cabezas para ver a Kalon quien los golpeo antes de esquivar otro golpe combinado de Honou y Rayne.

las dos mujeres se empezaron a enojar antes de mirarse y asentir para de inmediato activar sus mantos de de chakras de Katon y Raiton para empezar a atacar una vez mas a Kalon quien se sorprendio que alguien pudiera hacer algo asi aunque de repente sintio un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago que le hizo volar hacia atras antes de sentir un fuerte rodillazo que lo mando hacia arriba para ser recibido por Rayne quien bajo a una velocidad que lo dejo impresionado, Honou por su parte salto hacia donde estaban al momento en que sus brazos se cubrian de fuego como los de Rayne pero al contrario al de ella los de Rayne eran cubridos por rayos cuando ambos ataque golpearon a Kalon quien no se habia esperado ese ataque en sincronia de estas mujeres aunque igual agradecio que fuera un edo tensei o si no este ataque pudo haberlo matado por que ambos ataques crearon una pequeña explosión que despejo casi toda la zona aunque Kaiju le habia ordenado a Seika que los cubriera con sus sombras mientras que Izuna y Okihi hacien lo mismo con sus Susanoo's para protegerse.

cuando la explosión termino tanto Honou como Rayne aterrizarón solo para ser recibidas por dos fuertes puñetazos que vinieron de Kalon el cual habia recuperado la mitad de su cuerpo por la regeneración que le daba el edo tensei y fue bueno que Tobirama creara este jutsu para no recibir daño de verdad para recuperarse pero igual podia liberarse del jutsu aunque cuando fue revivido por Dark supo que para liberarse su cuerpo entero necesitaba estar cerca de el para hacerlo pero al no estar por ningun lado le era imposible, Al momento en que las dos mujeres fueron mandadas a donde estaban sus compañeros Kalon sintio como alguien lo tomo de las piernas para empezar a hundirlo hacia el suelo para empezar a atacarlo sin contenerse y esa persona era Amatsu quien tenia un puño hundido en su cuerpo dando a entender que fue golpeado en ese lugar y aquello lo aprovecho Kalon para golpearlo logrando que salga hacia afuera mientras destruia el suelo permitiendo a Kalon salir con un jutsu Fuuton.

"bien debo reconocer que me sorprendieron cada uno de ustedes mas tu dado que no percibi tu chakra ni presencia cerca"le reconocio Kalon a Amatsu quien seguia con su mirada sin emociones.

"dado que no tengo chakra y puedo fundirme con la tierra pero siempre que cree un hoyo cerca para entrar y mezclarme con la tierra asi cada enemigo no sabra de donde vendra el ataque dado que ataco desde abajo tuyo o otro sitio"le explico Amatsu sin importarle haber dado información a Kalon.

"¿sabes que me diste información que puedo usar a mi favor verdad?"le pregunto Kalon a Amatsu quien se encogio de hombros.

"si pero dado que no sabras de donde vendra el ataque tendra tu defensa abierta en cada uno de tus flanco asi que cuida tu espalda o pies"le respondio Amatsu a Kalon antes de sumergirse cosa que hizo ver a Kalon que mintio de que necesitaba a un hoyo para entrar y usarlo ademas el unico hoyo que habia estaba al lado de el.

antes de que Kalon pudiera golpear el suelo un fuerte puñetazo lo atravezo haciendo que mire hacia atras para encontrarse a Honou todavia en su manto de chakra katon y pudo ver que los demas tambien estaban cosa que sorprendio a Kalon aunque sin demostrarlo empezo a atacar a cada uno de ellos mientras recibia cada ataque de ellos sin importarle en lo mas minimo lo demas pero al hacerlo recibio un poderoso ataque del Susanoo negro de Izuna mientras que el de Okihi que era de color amarillo preparaba una flecha para atacarlo de lleno, Cuando Okihi disparon Kalon sonrio al ver que se estaba enfrentando a oponentes fuertes ademas sintio el chakra de Devila viniendo hacia aqui a la velocidad que usaba en combate asi que saco una pequeña pipa en la cual puso carne humana la cual todos vieron extrañados y vieron como el humo empezaba a salir para empezar a tener forma humana que se convirtio en una persona de carne y hueso que tenia el pelo rojo sangre que le llegaba hasta los hombros con una pequeña barba roja y dejaba ver sus ojos que tenian la iris verdosos.

esta persona era kaonu Uzumaki el hijo de Kalo como tambien padre de Kushina y abuelo de Naruto aparte no era el unico en ser convocado dado que otro humo formaba a una mujer de pelo largo rojizo que llegaba hasta su trasero aparte sus pechos eran copa E que competian con los de Tsunade y Samui pero estos se ocultaron detras de un kimono negro y rojo respectivamente aunque abajo del kimono estaba una camisa roja igual que Kaonu y los ojos de la mujer eran violetas aparte sus pantalones eran azules mientras que los de Kaonu eran negros aparte la mujer era Hajita Uzumaki que era la nuera de Kalon y como Kaonu era la madre y abuelo de Kushina y Naruto como sus otros dos nietos, Cuando ambos Uzumakis vieron la flecha viniendo hacia ellos golpearon la flecha para cambiarla de dirección mientras que Hajita miraba hacia una parte de la tierra para pedirle a su amado que la arrojara hacia donde ella apunto a lo que Kaonu asintio y agarro el brazo de su esposa para lanzarla hasta ese punto al cual ella golpeo haciendo que Amatsu salga volando antes de ser sujetado por el Susanoo de Izuna a quien agradecio la atrapada sin mostrar ningun sentimiento de aquello.

"¿otosan estas bien?"le pregunto Hajita a su padre en ley mientras que Kaonu miraba a todos sus nuevos oponentes aparte de sentir algunos chakras algo lejos de ellos aunque pudo reconocer el de Devila y Dark.

"no te preocupes Hajita-san tenemos asuntos mas importantes que hacer que preocuparte por mi como derrotar a estos y ir a ayudar a Dark quien esta con Naruto peleando con el compañero de estos"le respondio Kalon a su hija en ley.

"¿Naruto?"pregunto Kaonu a su padre quien le sonrio.

"mi bisnieto y su nieto"le respondio Kalon de manera sencilla a su hijo y nuera quienes abrieron sus ojos.

"asi que Kushi-chan tuvo un hijo eh"dijo Hajita con un tono feliz pero vio como su marido y padre fruncieron el ceño.

"Kushina rompio la regla mas sagrada del clan por lo que ya no es una Uzumaki Hajita si quieres verla es cosa tuya pero yo protegere a mi familia aunque ya este muerto"le comento Kalon a su hija en ley quien se puso triste al saber que su hija rompio esa regla de un Uzumaki aunque fuera su propia sangre se sentia avergonzada dado que todo el clan es familia si dejaban a uno de lado no era nada entre ellos incluso su hermana que se caso con alguien mas que no era del clan y tuvo una familia a la que amo dejando a su marido entrar en el clan.

"si es asi significa que tambien tenemos una bisnieta de Naruto dado que puedo sentir otro chakra que viene de algun lugar de la aldea y uno de nuestro clan"comento Kaonu lo que hizo que su esposa sintiera tambien ese chakra haciendo que sonreia.

"¿como hiciste esto Kalon se bien que ellos estan muertos?"le pregunto Kaiju sorprendido de ver al hijo de Kalon y su nuera aqui.

"es un jutsu de un clan que tiene esto como un Kekkei Genkai pero lo aprendi pero solo lo puedo usar si uso mi pipa ademas ellos se alimetan de mi chakra para seguir aqui si yo desaparezco si Dark muere o queda sin chakra ellos se vienen conmigo o mas bien van al otro lado"le respondio Kalon mientras guardaba su pipa.

"vaya asi que uso ese jutsu Kalon-sensei para traer a Kaonu y Hajita-san"escucharon todos mientras que los tres Uzumakis sonreian al ver que Devila aparecio para ayudar.

"¿cuando sera el dia en que tambien me pongas un honorifico Devila?"le pregunto Kaonu a la mencionada quien sonrio antes de ponerse al lado de Hajita.

"cuando seas oficialmente lider del clan Uzumaki pero como estas muerto tu nieto tendra ese honor ademas mi nieto tambien sera el lider del clan Hakuto"le respondio Devila mientras fruncia el ceño hacia Kaiju dado que cuando murio su cuerpo desaparecio de su tumba y su alma fue llevada a uzu.

"espero que nuestros nietos se vuelvan rivales Devila-san"le dijo Hajita a su amiga quien nego con la cabeza.

"lo siento pero no se podra dado que Ryu ya tiene uno y es contra quien se enfrento en las finales de los examenes que se llevaron acabo en la aldea"le contesto Devila antes de lanzarse al combate igual que Kalon quien activo la segunda fase de las puertas oscuras abriendo la septima mientras que Devila hacia lo mismo pero con la primera fase.

los cuatro ninjas volvieron a pelear contra todo el equipo de Kaiju aunque Sakumo por su parte empezo una pelea contra Kaonu igual que Naito cosa que le hizo mostrar una sonrisa al pelean con dos oponenten buenos dado que ninguno de los ninjas con los que se enfrento cuando aun estaba vivo en el dia de su muerte pero lo atravesaron asesinandolo con un corte limpio en su cuello despues igual que a Hajita, Kalon por su parte volvio su ataque hacia Kaiju solo para ser detenido por Honou y Rayne las cuales volvieron a usar esa combinación con lo cual le complicaba atacar a las dos mujeres que se volvieron mas veloces y poderosas con esos mantos que tenian sobre ella asi que trato de planear en algo para defenderse contra ellas dos pero le era imposible dado que destruyeron todos los sellos que tenia sobre el con ese ataque le hicieron.

Devila empezo a esquivar los ataques de Seika y Izuna respectivamente aunque igual noto como Okihi se habia unido al combate haciendolo un 3 contra 1 para ella cosa que no se veia bien para ella dado que solo puede enfrentar bien a dos oponentes muy al contrario a Dark quien puede contra diez ademas no sabia contra cuantos podria pelear sus dos unicos nietos dado que nunca los habia visto pelear ni los habia visto, Hajita estaba teniendo algo de dificultad para pelear contra Amatsu, Kirasha y Junko por los ataques constantes de las dos mujeres y los ataque sorpresas que le estaba dando Amatsu dado que tenia que cuidarse de todo lados por Amatsu dado que era buena encontrando personas que estaban escondidas como Amatsu aunque cuando le daba algun golpe este nisiquiera se inmutaba en lo mas minimo por el ataque nisiquiera le salio algo de sangre por las heridas que le dio a el.

Kaiju sonrio al ver como todo iba muy bien asi que se retiro del lugar para ir a donde estaba Kai ademas tenia que recuperar un poco de chakra por el momento asi que le hizo llegar esto a los demas que preparen algo para distraer a todos sus oponentes para ir con Kai y terminar por hoy con todo para estar listos para pelear otro dia dado que tenian que ir por cierto grupo del que supieron por lo libros bingo para usarlos en su plan de tener a los pecados bajo su control cosa que aceptaron antes de volver a sus peleas, Kalon noto por el rabillo del ojos como Kalon se escapaba pero lo dejo para mas tarde dado que queria ver que tan fuerte era aunque igual no sabia cual era su plan con todos los invocadores del clan Okami aunque algo le decia que mas adelante iban a saberlo todos aunque no sabia cuando iba a ocurrir asi que miro hacia su hijo para hacerle una señal la cual entendio para luego asentir asi que continuaron combatiendo para hacerles creer que no notaron que Kaiju se habia largado.

 **(Equipo Dark)**

en donde estaban el equipo de Dark que eran sus alumnos con algo de respaldo que eran Ryu y Hayashi quienes estaban igual que como aparecieron sus clones con Dark pero con sus ropas mas destrozadas Dark por su parte estaba detras de ellos con muchas heridas igual que el resto que se encontraban en cerca aunque el unico que no estaba era Ryuukei pero solo los pecados sabian donde estaba su compañero orgulloso pero su enemigo mas fuerte estaba delante de ellos mirando a sus nuevas presas, Antes de que alguno pudiera mover un musculo Ryu se lanzo sin pensar hacia Kai quien sonrio antes de bloquear el ataque de kenjutsu de Ryu quien siguio atacandolo sin detenerse en lo mas minimo aunque Hayashi tambien se metio en la pelea pero atacando desde atras de Kai cosa que este se percato por lo que se detuvo antes de saltar y girar logrando darles tanto a Ryu como Hayashi quienes fueron mandados a la misma dirección por la cual vinieron para asi hacer que los tres alumnos de Dark empezaran a atacar tambien con su combinación perfecta de combate en equipo.

Laxus le lanzo un centenar de puñetazos de Kai quien los desviaba a distintas direcciónes aunque igual bloqueaba los golpes que le enviaba Kenichi como los de Naruto pero de se aburrio rapido oir lo cual bloqueo los tres golpes de los tres chicos delante de el quienes no mostraron estar sorprendidos pero igual lo estaban por dentro dado que una de las enseñanzas de Dark a ellos fue que nunca le muestren a su enemigo en el campo de batalla ninguna emoción dado que sabra lo que podran hacer si los muestran para usarlo en su contra, Kai lanzo a los tres hacia arriba de el para saltar y enviarle a cada uno golpe que nisiquiera pudieron ver por la velocidad que uso Kai quien aterrizo en el suelo para empezar a saltar a todas las direcciones que estaban disponibles para lograr darle a cada uno de ellos un golpe como hizo con el resto de pecados hace unos momentos atras para dejarlos en ese estado en que se encontraban aunque los unicos que resistieron mas el ataque fueron Dark y Daiki por la gran resistencia que tenia al combatir todo el tiempo con los demas pecados en sus tiempos libres pero volviendo al combate Kai tomo por la cara a Ryu quien habia vuelto al combate sin importale el daño que recibio.

Hayashi se levanto a duras penas del suelo antes de ser agarrado por la mano izquierda para limpiar el suelo con Ryu y Hayashi quienes le empezaron a golpear pero sin resultado aunque igual los levanto para enterrarlos en suelo mientras escupian sangre pero de inmediato fueron pisados por Kai quien habia saltado para lograr romper algunos huesos internos de ambos jovenes mientras que en los mundos de Laxus y Kenichi veian este combate una carniceria por parte de Kai quien salto hacia atras para golpear en la parte de atras de los craneos de Laxus y Kenichi haciendo que ambos caigan pero estando en la misma condición que sus otros compañeros, Naruto uso la habilidad de la tribu para ir contra Kai pero este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara logrando que saliera sangre de la nariz de Naruto quien se sorprendio de que Kai pudiera golpearlo en ese estado aunque de repente sintio como era sacado de aquel estado por Kai quien procedio a darle una paliza utilizando solo sus piernas haciendo que se rompan algunos huesos de Naruto en el proceso pero cuando iba a dar otra patada Ryu golpeo a Naruto para salvarlo y empezar una nueva pelea entre ellos dos cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Kai por lo desafiante que era el hijo de Okami.

"¿estas bien Naruto?"le pregunto Hayashi quien levanto al mencionado quien dejo salir un poco de sangre de su boca.

"si pero como el pudo golpearme estando ese estado"le respondio Naruto a Hayashi mientras que Laxus aparecia al lado de ellos.

"es por que Kai tiene las pieles de cada una de las tribus en su ropa lo que hace golpear a la habilidad de la tribu de Gurinka-sama y las demas ademas las consiguio cuando tuve que traer a Leroshin pero no me di cuenta que tenia poco chakra por lo que convoque a cada cachorro de las tribus haciendo que Kai los asesinara y se hiciera una ropa con las pieles de cada uno de ellos"le explico Dark desde donde estaba a los cuatro y Ryu quienes se sorprendieron de aquello pero Kai sonrio recordando ese dia con mucha felicidad dado que en ese momento Dark no pudo usar ninguna habilidad de su tribu este.

"o si y si quieres saber en que parte en esas pieles de esa tribu sur son con lo que te di un puñetazo"le revelo Kai a Naruto quien miro los guantes de Kai para ver que era verdad.

cuando Naruto iba a responder Ryu golpeo a Kai en el menton haciendo que volviera su atención hacia el lo cual Hayashi aprovecho para hacer un plan con los chicos y lograr hacerle algo de daño a Kai aunque de inmediato vieron un rayo de energia negro le dio de lleno en la espalda a Kai quien miro hacia atras para ver a Mirajane acompañada de Ultear, Kisara y Sarada aunque Kai sintio como algo afilado cortaba una parte de su piel haciendo que mire hacia arriba para encontrar a Erza quien tenia algo de sangre en su rostro como en su armadura, Kai sonrio al ver que habia mas victimas para que pudiera divertirse asi que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Ryu antes de agarrarlo y lanzarlo hacia la parte de arriba de las puertas de la aldea destruyendolas en el proceso como cayendo con los escombros los cuales lo aplastaron aunque Naruto todavia sintio el chakra de Ryu dentro aunque en el mundo de los magos todo el gremio vieron con algo de horror hasta Gildarts se sorprendio que hicistiera alguien como Kai en otro mundo aunque si el aparecia en su mundo tendria que tener cuidado por que el tenia un aura de que iba a un combate solamente a matar.

Mirajane miro hacia donde fue mandado Ryu cosa que le preocupo por que habia una posibilidad de que muriera en esos escombros ademas solo entreno con el y no sabia si podria sobrevivir a muchas cosas pesadas que le cayeran encima por la parte de las demas chicas era casi igual pero tenian que centrarse en Kai quien no se habia movido por nada desde donde estaba aunque de repente empezo a caminar hacia ellas antes de desaperecer de sus vistas, Cuando volvio a aparecer detras de las chicas este las ataco de la misma manera que a los chicos aunque mas fuerte haciendo que mas de una escupa sangre pero luego salto hacia Erza quien espero con un gran centenar de espadas que se dirigieron hacia Kai quien las uso como empuje para llegar hasta ella cosa que logro antes de que Erza reaccionara al ver como Kai la agarro de la cara para luego empezar a girar y lanzarla en dirección al suelo pero noto como las piernas de Ryuukei se estaban alejando un poco haciendole ver que estaba usando otra vez lo mismo.

Erza se recupero rapidamente para cambiar su armadura y empezar atacar a Kai quien esquivo cada uno de los ataques de Erza hasta que agarro la lanza de esta para levantarla y enterrar la lanza en el suelo antes de patear a Erza en su cara para enviarla a chocar contra Mirajane y Kisara quienes se habian levantado hace poco mientras que Sarada junto a Ultear comenzaron a atacar a Kai con algun jutsu y magia de las dos cosa que combinaron al final para lograr una quemadura en su enemigo, Al momento en que las dos volvieron a usar lo mismo Kai agarro una de las esferas de que estaban rodeadas con fuego antes de agarrar otra y aparecer delante de las dos para posteriormente golpearlas con esas esferas que crearon un torrente de fuego que se cubrio a ambas cosa que hizo hacer a Laxus enfurecer y usar su velocidad del Rayo para atacar por la espalda a Kai quien se dejo caer para atras para lograr darle un rodillazo en la cara para luego darle una patada que hizo que Laxus se elevara hacia arriba.

Hayashi junto a Kenichi empezaron a atacar justo cuando Kisara se les unio aunque Mirajane estaba preparando otro ataque magico pero vio como Kai golpeo a cada uno con precisión antes de hundirlos en el suelo y aparecer delante de ella sorprendiendola pero antes de que Kai le pusiera una mano encima Naruto con ayuda de algunos cuantos clones sujetaron a Kai para dejar que Mirajane cargara su ataque cosa que hizo pero Kai se libero de manera rapida de los clones de Naruto y del mismo modo del original aunque igual recibio de lleno el ataque de Mirajane aunque le destruyo parte de la ropa, Kai iba a atacarla pero recibio un fuerte corte en su brazo izquierdo que le hizo voltear y ver como algo de sangre salia de su brazo cosa que lo molesto asi que miro hacia atras para ver a Ryu el cual respiraba con dificultad por usar una tecnica que lo dejaba una parte agotado pero de todos modos pudo dañar a mayor medida a Kai ademas la sangre que estaba saliendo de el no lo dejaba ver bien a donde iba ni a quien atacaba pero sabia que logro cortar algo asi que hizo una serie de sellos de manos usar uno de sus jutsus Suiton para limpiarse los ojos pero de inmediato recibio un rodillazo que le hizo cancelar el jutsu.

Kai miro como Ryu cayo al suelo sosteniendose el estomago mientras empezaba a regenar su brazo perdido cosa que sorprendio a los jovenes como a las personas de los mundos de los magos y Kenichi y Kisara por ver como Kai podia hacer aquello pero lo mas sorprendente es que se regenero de inmediato para luego colocar su guante faltante en su sitio para luego pisar a Ryu quien gruño por el golpe a su cabeza, Mirajane lanzo su ataque hacia Kai quien agarro rapidamente a Ryu para usarlo como escudo humano cosa que funciono por el fuerte grito que dio Ryu quien se desmayo por el impacto pero quedando con una fuerte quemadura aparte sus ojos quedaron blanco comprobando que quedo inconsiente asi que Kai lo tiro como si nada hacia Hayashi quies lo recibio de lleno aunque Kai aparecio delante de Mirajane quien retrocedio algo asustada de lo que Kai iba a hacer con ella.

antes de que Mirajane pudiera alejarse de Kai este le dio un potente golpe que la hizo votar unos grandes litros de sangre de su boca aunque no acabo en eso dado que Kai le dio otro golpe para dejarla en suelo inconsiente mientras su sangre la rodeaba Erza se lanzo hacia el pero fue en vano dado que Kai la agarro del cuello antes de agarrar la espada que tenia Erza en la mano para luego atravesarla mientras sangre salia de su boca y estomago Laxus tambien aparecio detras de Kai aunque lo unico que pudo ver fue un pedazo de concreto que se rompio con su cabeza, Kisara salto desde donde estaba para atacar a Kai pero este agarro a Laxus para usarlo como Ryu y dejar que el ataque de Kisara le diera a Laxus quien intento usar su velocidad del rayo pero Kai se lo prohibio atravezando su espalda con la espada de Erza quien cayo al suelo mientras su magia de armadura desaparecia como la espada aunque Kai pateo a Kisara en la cara antes de agarrar a Laxus de ambos lados para luego romperle la espalda cosa que hizo enfurecer a los amigos y compañeros de Laxus quienes se lanzaron para terminar inconsientes con algunos huesos rotos igual que Kisara quien habia recibido una patada en todo su cuerpo haciendo que algunas costillas se rompan.

los unicos que todavia estaban en pie eran Hayashi, Sarada y Ultear quienes seguian mostrando una gran confianza en que podrian lograrlo pero tenian muy cosas para usar contra Kai dado que Sarada y Ultear estaban con fuertes quemaduras mientras que Hayashi era unico que todavia podia pelear por la parte de los pecados ellos se intentaron levantar pero les hacia imposible ademas las semillas que Dark habia traido eran pocas dado que solo tenia tres para usar ademas todavia estaba Ryuukei quien estaba listo para usar su ataque pero esperaba la orden de su lider, Kai aparecio a frente a los tres para eliminar a las dos chicas quienes tenian muchas heridas por sus combates aparte de estar agotadas mientras que Hayashi logro esquivar el ataque de Kai pero vio como este lo agarro para luego darle un fuerte cabezazo para luego soltarlo y darle un rodillazo para luego un puñetazo sin antes golpearlo con su mano abierta en el cuello haciendo que Hayashi escupa un poco de sangre que cayo al suelo pero antes de terminar inconsiente Hayashi uso un jutsu de viento para luego disparar balas de aire de su boca logrando atrevasar a Kido unas siete veces.

"asi que todo esto es lo que me tienen para ofrecer estos mocosos pero debo admitirlo Okami tu hijo y tus alumnos son bueno igual que esas chicas pero este chico peliblanco me dejo sin palabras aunque seria mejor dejarle al resto un poco de diversión"les dijo Kai a los pecados quienes gruñeron al no poder hacer mas de ahi por el agotamiento y por haber llegado a su limite.

"creo que esto es una victoria para mi pero tambien una derrota para todos ustedes incluso todos estos mocosos incluyendo el que tiene tu sangre Okami como cualquiera ahora quien quiera vencerme a ..."no pudo continuar debido un corte que le dio Ryu quien de manera rapida le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hacia atras aunque Ryu no se detuvo por nada para correr a una velocidad que dejo impresionado a todos menos a Daiki quien miro a Dark quien se sorprendio de aquello.

Kai se volvio a regenerar uniendo sus dos partes cortadas aunque vio como Ryu le dio una patada en ascendente antes de saltar para empezar a golpear con un millon de golpes que se movieron a una velocidad mas rapida que el ojo humano dado que nadie pudo ver realmente cuantos puñetazos le estaba dando Ryu a Kai quien era el unico que los estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo por lo que supo cual era la cantidad de puñetazos que estaba recibiendo de Ryu, Cuando termino de darle esa gran cantidad de golpes le procedio a dar un rodillazo en la cara a Kai quien salio disparado hacia las puertas de la aldea mientras era seguido por Ryu quien le dio una patada en la espalda antes de darle un gran corte en la espalda haciendo que algo de sangre caiga sobre su rostro aunque Ryu no solo le dio un corte si no cinco cortes en la espalda de Kai dejando unas cicatrices que no se estaban regenerando cosa que hizo sonreir mucho a Kai quien giro de manera rapida para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Ryu quien salio volando hacia el suelo mientras le salia algo de sangre.

Ryu hizo una voltera para detenerse en el suelo mientras preparaba un jutsu Katon antes de lanzar una bola de fuego que cubrio a Kai quien lo recibio con una sonrisa para luego destruir el jutsu estirando su brazo hacia los lados cosa que sorprendio un poco a Ryu quien activo su Katon no yoroi para tener una pequeña ventaja en el combate dado que no tenia muchos jutsus suiton de ataque ademas su Suiton no yoroi no le serviria de mucho en tierra si no habia algo de hielo cerca de el cosa que Haku siempre hacia con los enemigos, Al momento en que Kai llego al suelo tanto el como Ryu se lanzaron entre ellos para empezar a lanzarse uno que otro puñetazo con la misma velocidad que uso Ryu hace unos momentos atras para tener mas diversión y ver quien podia aguantar mas de pie aunque igual se veia como el cuerpo de Ryu no podia continuar mas pero parte de el iba a seguir peleando sin importarle si moria en el intento cosa que siempre iba a ser si seguia vivo despues de esto pero mientras ellos se seguian golpeando todos los demas que se estaban tratando de levantar pero con dificultad dado que algunos de ellos tenian los huesos rotos mientras que los demas teniena heridas fatales.

Daiki miro en todo momento a Ryu dado que el era el primogenito de su lider Dark y sabia que deberia tener aquello dentro suyo pero apenas estaba despertando por lo cual despues de esto iba a entrenarlo para que pueda tener mucha mas fuerza de voluntad para que no tenga que usarlo todo eso cuando quiera dado que si lo hacia era seguro que esa cosa dentro de el lo iba a empezar a controlar y iba a empezar a atacar a cualquiera que estuviera delante de el ya sea aliado o enemigo por igual dado que Dark le paso lo mismo y peleo contra todos los pecados pero los unicos que aguantaron hasta el final ese dia eran el y Hiroshima, Hayashi se levanto desde donde estaba aun con ganas de seguir peleando asi que activo su Fuuton no yoroi para ir hacia Kai y Ryu para empezar a pelear de nuevo aunque no fue el unico quien se levanto con las misma ganas dado que los chicos como las chicas tambien lo hicieron y empezaron a ir hacia la misma dirección que Hayashi para empezar a lanzarles uno que otro golpe a Kai quien se sorprendio al ver que estos mocosos pudieran levantarse aun con esas heridas que tenian en sus cuerpos pero igual sonrio al ver como los alumno de Dark empezaron a ir en serio dado que usaron sus habilidades mas poderosas para estar a la par con Ryu igual que las chicas.

antes de que pudiera devolverle los golpes a los mocosos que tenia enfrente de el una gran esfera de chakra arrasado a los dos grupos haciendo que caigan al suelo desactivando sus habilidades aunque Ryu igual trato de levantarse de nuevo pero de sin esperarselo aparecierón todos los miembros del equipo que eran de Kaiju y Kai quienes se pararon enfrente a todos los equipos que estaban en el piso, Kaiju sonrio al ver como todos los pecados fueron derrotados igual que los niños frente a sus pies aunque miro solo a los tres que eran invocadores recientes dado que ahora podia tener un poco mas de fuerza de cada uno de ellos pero antes de decir algo vio como aparecieron los demas kages con algo de apoyo cosa que le hizo mirar a Kai quien nego dado que ninguno le daba ganas de querer pelear contra ellos.

"!KAIJU BASTARDO¡"escucharon todos la voz de Kalon haciendo preocupar a Kaiju quien no se esperaba que el se hubiera dado cuenta tan rapido pero los demas volteraron para ver como Kalon venia con dos personas a las cuales Kushina reconocio bastante bien pero el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer la miro con mucho odio.

"maldición pense que no te darias cuenta tan rapido Kalon pero veo que me equivoque de nuevo pero antes de poder tocarme tendrias que pasar por nuestro miembro mas fuerte si quieres una oportunidad"le dijo Kaiju a Kalon quien lo encaro junto a su hijo y nuera como Devila la cual le dio un pequeño saludo a Ryu quien la miro extrañado.

"por favor sabes que nada se puede escapar de mi vista nisiquiera tu pero no estoy por eso en este momento dado que puedo notat que ese hombre peliazul tiene un aura de muerte rodeandolo ademas no soy tan suicida para pelear contra alguien como dado que podria ser derrotado por el si no me concentro mucho en la pelea"le contesto Kalon sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Kaiju quien sonrio.

"bien entonces creo que seria prudente irnos dado que solo vinimos por Kai al cual estas viendo detras de mi y quien dejo a tu bisnieto en ese estado"le comento Kaiju mientras retrocedia con los demas aunque Kai fue el unico quien no lo hizo.

"no me importa dado que en algun momento mas adelante me pienso vengar de ti Kaiju"le dijo Kalon antes de darse la vuelta para ver a Kai delante de su vista con una sonrisa.

antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Kai le dio un puñetazo que mando a volar a Kalon hacia donde estaba su equipo para luego darle un golpe a cada uno de los tres que se iban a mover para atacarlo pero fueron golpeados demasiado rapido para sus vistas aunque igual esquivo un ataque de Kalon quien se puso serio de inmediato pero no predijo que Kai se moveria hacia donde delante de el ademas le dolio mucho el golpe aunque fuera un edo tensei las pieles de los lobos del clan Okami que estaban en sus guantes le hicieron un buen daño sin darse cuenta, Kai procedio a golpear con codazo en la costilla izquierda de Kalon haciendo que este saliera mini disparado dado que pudo detenerse muy bien solo usando su espada aunque igual le era dificil ver los ataque de Kai quien se habia movido otra vez para darle un rodillazo en la cara para despues comenzar con una combinación de golpes que fueron directos a Kalon quien estaba recibiendo todos los golpes de forma voluntaria cosa que le hizo levantar una ceja a Kaiju y Kai dado que Kalon deberia de reaccionar al ataque.

Kalon sonreia cada vez mas fuerte dado que asi podria activar el sello que tenia dentro de su cuerpo dado que en todo el clan Uzumaki el era entre lo mas fuertes cuando se trataba de Fuinjutsu por su gran habilidad de colocar cada uno en todas partes de la aldea como en su cuerpo como medida de seguridad si tenia algun ataque hacia su cuerpo por si baja la guardia pero habian tres que ningun otro Uzumaki podria hacer si no arriesgaba su propia vida en ello como el ademas si hubiera estado vivo le hubiera enseñado esto a Naruto si tenia esa habilidad como el, Kaonu miro como su padre seguia recibiendo todo el daño de esos golpes cosa que les aviso como parte de su plan mientras venian hacia aqui y era que iba a dejarse golpear hasta cierto punto para activar uno de los sellos que tenia dentro de el sin importarle si esto le costaba la movilidad de su cuerpo entero cuando se cancelara el jutsu de Dark cosa que Devila habia estado de acuerdo dado que los invocadores del clan Okami harian cualquier cosa peligrosa sin importarles su vida en el proceso y fue lo unico que habia discutido con su marido cuando supo que Dark se habia convertido en uno.

" **Funjutsu Uzumaki:Seishitsu Henka** "pronuncio Kalon antes de separarse en cinco partes cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos a Kaiju quien les grito a los demas que se pusieran en lugar seguro si no querian morir por lo que iba a venir.

Kai miro a cada una de las copias de Kalon pero vio que todas eran igual como algo solido por lo cual se pregunto si iba a ser algo para lastimarlo aunque de repente vio como todos empezaron a ser sellos de manos para luego dejar salir pronunciar cada jutsu elemental que habia oido antes lo que le sorprendio dado que no habian muchos ninjas que tuvieran los cinco elementos dado que algunos como el clan de Izuna los copiaban con esos ojos rojos mientras que otros no dado que rara vez nacia alguien con cinco elementos de chakra en ellos, Cuando todos los jutsus rodearon a Kai este no se movio para ver que iban hacer cosa que no tuvo que esperar mucho dado que un gran remolino con rayos lo empezo a cortar y electrocutar mientras que el fuego lo quemo un monto sin dejarlo mover con las piedras que lo capturaron aunque el agua lo habia atravesado para luego empaparlo para que la electricidad lo empezara a torturar mas cosa que estuvo disfrutando pero vio como las cinco versiones de Kalon estaban desapareciendo para juntarse y revelar al original quien cayo al suelo sosteniendose el torso.

"maldición si hubiera usado un poco mas de chakra podria haberte matado pero me sera imposible dado que esto no me deja usar todo mi poder como quiera mientras que tu si puedes mocoso"se dijo Kalon a si mismo mientras miraba como Kai cayo al suelo mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

Kai no respondio para dar una pisada hacia adelante y aparecer delante de Kalon quien se sorprendio de aquello pero antes de que puediera responder le llego un puñetazo que lo mando a treinta metros de altura pero Kai les ordeno a Honou y Rayne que preparan aquello para usarlo en Kalon cosa que al oirlo las dos sonrieron antes de volver a usar sus respectivos mantos cosa que dejo impresionados a todos incluyendo a Yoruichi dado que nunca habia encontrado en los informes de la sociedad de almas de que hubiera alguien de hacer aquello en mundo shinobi, Kaonu vio como su padre era golpeado hasta un punto en que empezo a correr pero fue detenido por Devila quien lo miro con una mirada que solo habia visto en su padre una de que si se metia donde no lo necesitaban iban a ser su vida un infierno en el otro lado cosa que le hizo rechazar la idea de ir ayudarlo aunque solo cinco se movieron hacia donde estaba Kai para darle tiempo a Kalon para recuperarse y eran Naruto, Laxus, Kenichi, Ryu y Hayashi los cuales le empezaron a dar un poco mas de pelea a Kai quien se sorprendio de que estos mocosos fueran tan persistentes.

Naruto junto a Hayashi usaron un jutsu en conjunto de viento para ver como Ryu usaba una bola de fuego para hacer mas fuerte el jutsu pero se veia un poco molesto de tener que trabajar con su oponente de la primera ronda pero no iba dejar que se llevaran toda la diversión por nada aunque Laxus y Kenichi usaron sus respectivas tecnicas desde adelante de Kai quien levanto un ceja al ver como algo de lo que creyo que era chakra desde la boca de Laxus y las manos de Kenichi, Cuando las cinco tecnicas chocaron contra Kai este las detuvo usando ambos brazos para detener ambos ataques de diferentes direcciones sin mucho esfuerzo aunque la mano que estaba sosteniendo el jutsu combinado entre los tres ninjas la arrojo hacia Honou quien sonrio mientras que los que estaban detras de los pecados se sorprendieron que fuera hacerle eso a su propia compañera pero lo que vieron a continuación les dejo sin palabras menos a Shinji quien se trato de levantar pero le fue imposible dado que supie estaba roto por la fuerza que uso Kai para romperselo.

"¿pero como pudo comerse un jutsu como si nada y sin empezar a quemarse?"pregunto el Raikage al ver como el resto de los que estaban viendo aquello incluso Kalon quien giro su cabeza para sorprenderse de como Honou se comio aquel jutsu de fuego como si nada.

"Hono puede alimentarse de fuego no importar si es normal o un jutsu pero se hara mas fuerte por mas fuego que consuma y como ella no tiene ningun limite para comerse el fuego puede estar mucho tiempo con aquello hasta que quiera liberarlo todo cuando quiera pero si te enfrentar contra ella cuando libere todo ese poder por haber consumido mucho fuego tendrias que estar acostumbrado a altas temperaturas dado que todo a su alrededor se ira evaporando hasta que no quede absolutamente nada y la unica forma de vencerla es si haya mucha agua a tu alrededor o si no ella sera tu fin dado que solo un toque de ella y te rostizara vivo"le respondio y explico Shinji todo lo que sabia de Honou desde sus anteriores combates aunque igual se olvido de algunas cosas.

"y no solo eso puedo hacer dado que si hay mucho mas fuego a mi alrededor puedo controlarlo para atacar aparte de poder usarlo como se me antoje pero igual ningun jinchuriki o biju podria estar a la par conmigo dado que como Tora explico puedo derretir cualquier cosa a mi alrededor y como alguno que otro biju usa un chakra elemental ellos podran alimentarme mientras pelea contra ellos aunque solo me enfrete al Yonbi una vez y la pelea acabo sin resultado pero bueno si alguno de ustedes puede estar a la par conmigo en calor entonces sera una buena pelea"les explico Honou ella misma ademas le hecho un breve vistazo a Roushi quien retrocedio mientras que el Yonbi le decia que se alejara de ella si apreciaba su vida.

"yo que usted Raikage-san tendria tambien cuidado con Rayne dado que como todos los ninjas saben cada Raikage usa el Raiton no yoroi cuando pelea y si lo usa contra Rayne ese manto de ella absorvera su chakra o de cualquiera dado que ese manto esta hecho de chakra Raiton y cada vez que alguien uso un jutsu relacionado con el Raiton no le haria para nada de daño si no mas bien le haria mas beneficioso a ella que cualquier otro ninja con ese chakra elemental"les conto Yahizui mientras se levantaba con su unico brazo bueno aunquetan rapido como se levanto se cayo al suelo aunque fue atrapada por Hiroshima quien se levanto junto a Dark y Daiki quiens se veian mas que recuperados igual que Hiroshima.

"descansen todos ustedes mientras nosotros tres terminamos esto aunque muramos en el intento dado que eso es lo que hacen los superiores"les dijo Hiroshima a sus demas compañeros que se sorprendieron de que su nuevo sub-lider quien antes era la mano izquierda de Dark dijera esas palabras.

"Gorira-san tiene razón dejenos a nosotros esto dado que ustedes son nuestras mejor opción ademas creo que ya es hora de que Ryuukei haga lo suyo"les comento Daiki a todos mientras miraba a Dark quien miro hacia arriba antes de respirar profundo para poder gritar.

"!HAZLO AHORA RYUUKEI ES UNA ORDEN¡"grito Dark con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sus enemigos como aliados lo miraran extrañados menos sus compañeros mas leales quienes mirarón hacia arriba para ver como un gigantesco puño bajaba a toda velocidad hacia sus enemigos.

"no creas que te dejare hacer eso Fenniketsu"se dijo Kai a si mismo antes de saltar hacia sus compañeros mientras dejaba que la tecnica combinada entre Laxus y Kenichi fuera hacia donde estaban sus amigos quienes abrieron los ojos antes de recibir de lleno sin oportunidad de escaparse del ataque.

Kai extendio su brazo derecho para detener el puño gigante que dejo una gran corriente de viento golpeara sus enemigos quienes empezaron a ser dañados por la corriente dado que ahora la fuerza de Ryuukei era mucho mas fuerte que antes pero fue detenido cuando Kai se empezo a correr hacia arriba con toda su velocidad cosa que hizo preocupar un poco a Ryuukei por lo que empezo a arrojarle un puñetazo a Kai quien los esquivo como si nada para continuar con su carrera, Dark les comento a sus compañeros que se prepararan para cuando Ryuukei caiga dado que entre las unicas formas para atrapar otra vez dentro del pergamino a Kai era cuando el estuviera mas concentrado en un solo objetivo pero que tenian que ser rapidos si querian lograrlo de un solo intento o si no iban a tener otra oportunidad nunca jamas dado que cada uno sabia que era mucho mas dificil asesinar a Kai por que su cuello era completamente duro de cortar con cualquier cosa filosa y ya habian intentado atravesarle el corazón pero el se lo habia quitado desde que era un niño por si alguien intentaba aquello y dado que no sabian donde se encontraba el corazón les era dificil matarlo por ese medio.

"Kaonu-san crees que puedan tu y Hajita-san distraer un poco a Kai para que nosotros podamos sellarlo en otro pergamino por favor"les pidio Dark a los Uzumakis quienes asinteron.

"no creo que tengan tiempo para aquello Okami o deberia decir Dark dado que si lo sellas vas a tener que despedirte de tu hijo y alumnos"le amenazo Kaiju a Dark quien abrio los ojos antes de mirarlo para notar como tenia amarrado a Ryu, Naruto, Laxus, Kenichi y Hayashi al cual Kila miro con horror como su excompañero de equipo estaba ensagrantado.

"oye Ryu te ves un poco horrible"le comento Hayashi al mencionado quien gruño.

"callate Hayashi al menos recibi mas daño en combate que tu"le contesto Ryu a Hayahi quien levanto su ceja deracha.

"¿y te agrada haber recibido mas daño?"le pregunto Hayashi mientras que los tres que estaban en el medio de ambos miraban a Ryu.

"claro dado que sin daño la gente que le gusta mas el combate le seria aburrido dado que asi puede sentirse mas vivo"le respondio Ryu a Hayashi quien iba abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido por Kaiju.

"callense los dos o los torturare a ambos"les ordeno Kaiju a los dos ninjas quienes solo empezaron a silbar.

" **Jikan:Mirai no kizu** "pronuncio Kaiju al momento en que aparecio una gigantesca esfera que dispara desde sus manos hacia los cinco chicos que abrieron los ojos antes de ver como los tres pecados de la Ira, Lujuria y Pereza se pusieron entre ellos y el jutsu de Kaiju para hacer unos sellos de manos rapidos para cuando la tecnica paso por encima de ellos para despues regresar hacia ellos y darle de lleno.

todos los que vieron aquello vieron como a los tres les empezo a abrir unas heridas que no tenian antes pero que tambien les aparecierón heridas que notaron como letales aunque de repente el jutsu de Kaiju se detuvo para hacer que los tres fueran mandados a distintas direcciones mientras sangre salian de los agujeros de sus cuerpos ademas de estrellarse inconsientes, Kaiju vio como una gigantesca cortina de tierra los cubria a todos antes de notar como Kai aparecio junto a ellos para rapidamente ordenarles a Izuna y Honou que usaran el jutsu de escape a lo que ellos asintieron antes tocar el suelo y desaparecer de la aldea en una cortina de humo al momento en que Kalon despejara todo el lugar para tener una visión mejor para ver como su bisnieto corria junto a sus amigos a ver a su sensei mientras que el resto de pecados iban a ver a sus otros dos superiores aunque con la ayuda de Ryuukei.

 **(siete dias despues)**

los chicos se estaban despertando una de las salas medicas del hospital mientras que su Dark estaba en otra junto a los demas pecados recuperandose de a poco asi que se levantaron aunque les hubiera gustado ir a casa para descansar aunque Naruto se quedo por ordenes de su abuela Hajita la cual siempre lo venia a ver dado que Kalon le habia enseñado a como liberarse de su jutsu y volver hacerla de carne y hueso igual que Kaonu pero este lo rechazo dado que si lo hacia lo haria como un edo tensei aparte queria que Naruto fuera el lider del clan, Aparte de los tres que compartian la misma habitación junto a Ryu y Hayashi los cuales se habian vuelto a escapar del hospital para volver a entrenar pero igual habian notado como otra persona iba con ellos aunque mas en especial a Ryu sin saber el por que lo hacia pero tendrian que averiguarlo despues por que vieron como entraron la chicas algunas con ayuda de las demas mientras que Kisara entraba con una muleta pero vieron que detras de ellas entraron Zabuki con Kanna y sus dos alumnos quienes miraban hacia donde debian de estar Ryu y Hayashi dado que Riku fue con ellos acompañado por Ayumi.

"hola chicos veo que despertaron aunque tambien lo hicieron los otros dos"les dijo Kanna a los chicos quienes vieron como la herida que tenia por haberse puesto entre el ataque de Seika y Dark estaba casi recuperada.

"si aunque a nosostros nos gustaria ir a entrenar como ellos pero dado que sufrimos un poco mas de daño no hacen quedarnos aqui aparte Hajita-oba es muy estricta"le contesto Naruto a todos quienes empezaron a reir por aquello menos Laxus quien miro hacia la ventana hacia donde estaba la habitación de su sensei.

"¿Dark-sensei se encuentra bien?"pregunto Laxus a Kanna sin mirarla dado que Kenichi lo habia notado dado que estaba una cama al lado de el.

"si aunque de seguro usara sus puertas oscuras para recuperarse mas rapido ademas Muria-chan esta con el mientras le esta contando una pequeña historia con sus demas compañeros"le respondio Kanna a Laxus quien junto a sus compañeros agradecian aquello dado que no sabian como se encontraba su sensei.

"¿oye Naruto no crees que puedas usar la tercera puerta para sanarte para que salgas mas rapido del hospital?"le pregunto Kenichi a su amigo dado que Dark les habia contado todas las habilidades de las puertas oscuras por si les presentaba la oportunidad de enfrentarse con una enemigo dificil de vencer aunque tambien les conto de que si alguien con las puertas oscuras se enfrentaba a uno con las puertas internas ambos sufririan mas daño si usaban la octaba puerta interna y la decima puerta oscura dado que ambas puertas tenian un costo aun mayor para el usuario.

"lo haria pero recibi una orden de Kurobane-sama de que no podria utilizarla mucho dado que mi cuerpo no podria aguantar todo el dolor que supondria ademas mi bisabuelo me dijo que al tener una herida que no puede ser sanada con nada nisiquiera las puertas lo harian un poco para que sane"le respondio Naruto dado que Kalon le hizo saber aquello.

antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar la puerta se abrio de golpe para revelar a los pecados acompañados de Dark el cual se veia completamente sanado en cada una de sus partes menos donde estaba aquella herida en su torso aunque vieron como Muria estaba colgando desde su cuello cosa que hizo reir a una voz femenina la cual dejo mostrar su cabello rojo y la chica era Tayuya la cual tenia una camisa azul que dejaba ver su mas apreciado objeto un collar donde aparecian ella y sus dos padres adoptivos Dark y Zabuki, Kenichi se dio cuenta que no estaba Daiki con ellos por lo que aquella persona que fue a donde estaba Ryu era el pecado de la lujuria pero se pregunto el por que haria aquello acaso era que los pecados buscaban a estudiantes para ser los nuevos pecados o era por puro deseo de Daiki entrenar a Ryu dado que algo le decia que si algun dia Ryu se perdia en si mismo necesitaria ayuda externa.

"hola chicos se que Kanna les hizo ya la pregunta pero igual Naruto usa la tercera puerta oscura para que sanes de una vez para quien fue promovido a chunin ademas ya le pedi a Daiki antes de que fuera a vigilar el entrenamiento de Ryu otra vez"les comento Dark a todos en la habitación.

"pero Dark-sensei si lo hago Kurobane-sama se pondra furioso"le contesto Naruto a su sensei quien lo miro con la misma mirada que le mostraba en los entrenamientos.

"como si no fueras hacer el primero que lo hace dado que Hamura Otsutsuki hizo lo mismo cuando se conocieron despues vino okasan y yo pero como Kalon-sama nunca le paso dado que seguia las ordenes y esa orden de Kurobane de no usarlo es mas bien una prueba para ver si de verdad seguirias una orden hasta la muerte dado que es como creer en el destino y profecias cosa que nosotros los invocadores del clan Okami no seguimos dado que nuestro estilo de vida es vivir fuera de ello"les explico Dark a todos quienes pusieron mucha atención.

"es verdad y ese ideal fue a cada uno de los demas clanes de invocación desde las Haienas hasta Fenikketsu aunque Juushiro nunca firmo con un clan de invocación nisiquiera con el su clan el de los Saru"les afirmo Hiroshima mientras veia como Naruto usaba las puertas oscuras al momento en que Dark les entregaba dos semillas a Laxus y Kenichi.

"a cierto Dark-san por lo que escuche del Tsuchikage-sama es que despues de ver quienes se convirtieron en chunins usted iba a tomar el manto del Yodaime Tsuchikage aparte vi cuando pasaba por donde estaban los Daimyo vi que todavian estaban y hablaban de algo de que no pude entender muy bien"le informo Riku a Dark quien se detuvo en donde estaba antes de sonreir de manera siniestra.

Dark camino hacia la puerta para empezar a caminar con los demas hacia donde iban a hacer las promociones dado que vieron como los anbu habian desaparecido para ir a informarle al resto que ya se iban a celebrar las promociones aunque igual los pecados escucharon la charla que estaban teniendo los genins dado que casi la mitad de ellos eran de una aldea ninja menos Daiki por que nacio fuera de una ademas nacio sin chakra y aunque no tuviera todos ellos le dieron parte de su chakra por que todos ellos eran camaradas de armas y hermanos en todo menos en la sangre, Antes de que los genins dijeran algo mas vieron como Daiki aparecio al lado de Dark y Hiroshima mientras arrastraba con una mano a los fugitivos del hospital y todos vieron como ambos tenian uno que otra parte del cuerpo morado dado que Daiki no era alguien al que podias decirle que se hiciera a un lado sin antes pelear contra el y ganarte su respeto ademas notaron como Ryu tenia una marca blanca en su hombro cosa que Shinku no desaprovecho para burlarse de su amigo mientras llegaban al estadio.

"pense que llegarian un poco tarde Dark-san"les comento Mei a todos quienes se encogieron de hombros menos los pecados quienes fruncieron el ceño.

"Mei Terumi te aconsejo que no te burles o kiri sera destruida por nosostros antes de que puedan defenderse"le advirtio Hiroshima a la Mizukage mientras que los ninjas de kiri como Kanna se ponian enfrente de Mei.

"acaso te atreves a amenazar al pueblo de kirigakure y a su Mizukage"le exclamo Ao a Hiroshima pero Dark se puso en medio de los dos mirando a Ao.

"Ao se que no eres idiota y viste lo que pudimos hacer en la invasión como tambien se que leiste los informes de la tercera guerra ninja aparte cuando todos demostramos por que tenemos nuestros titulos de pecados lo mostramos totalmente dado que no es la primera aldea que destruimos con su kage y te dare un ejemplo y es Yumegakure"le recordo Dark dado que miro fijamente a Ao directo a su ojo donde estaba el Byakugan cosa que entendio Ao ademas no queria pelear con viejo amigo y uno que sabian que haria realidad lo que decia si lo enojabas mas de su limite.

"suficiente estamos aqui para las promociones no para ocasionar una guerra donde Dark pueda acabarla en el momento en que el quiera"le regaño Onoki a ambos pero rapidamente se asusto al ver la mirada de su estudiante y eso significaba que iba a sufrir mucho despues.

"Onoki-sama tiene Razón tenemos que decir quien de nuestros ninjas paso a chunin"les recordo el Raikage a todos los presentes sin antes de que Dark golpeara a su sensei para tomar su manto y ponerse con los demas kages.

"primero comenzara el Raikage y despues la Mizukage para terminar conmigo y el Hokage dado que konoha mostro muchos de sus ninjas en los examnes y en la invasión iran al ultimo para que esten deacuerdo con su selección en sus genins"les explico Dark a todos los aldeanos que asistieron igual como los ninjas mientras que los otros tres kages asentian.

"Omoi un paso al frente"ordeno el Raikage a su ninja.

"Hai Raikage-sama"contesto el ninja mencionado para dar un paso al frente.

"segun los informes que recibi de los examinadores de las dos prueba lograste un buen trabajo completando la misión que se te dio encargada junto a tus compañeras de equipo igual con los informes de misión que se me fueron entregados antes de que vinieran a los examenes chunin fueron muy buenos pero igual te falto un poco seguir ordenes dado Bee me conto que no obedeciste una orden en una de tus misiones por lo cual no seras ascendido"le dijo el Raikage a Omoi quien agacho su cabeza pero ahora iba a esforzarse mas para lograr ser un chunin o Jounin asi que dio un paso atras para ver cual de sus dos compañeras de equipo era ascendida.

"Karui paso al frente"llamo Cee a la genin quien hizo lo que le ordenaron.

"Karui te dire casi lo mismo que Omoi pero la diferencia es que pierdes muy facil la calma y un shinobi nunca debe hacerlo cuando esta siendo procado dado que tenemos que darnos igual sin importar que hago su enemigo o objetivo para poder escapar asi que lo siento pero seguiras siendo una genin"le dijo el Raikage a Karui quien se avergonzo por aquello asi que retrocedio para dejar que Samui diera un paso adelante para recibir algo de su Raikage.

"Samui a diferencia de tus compañeros de comportaste como una verdadera shinobi por lo cual eres ascendida a Chunin felicidades espero grandes cosas de ti mas adelante como un ninja de nuestra aldea"le felicito el Raikage a Samui quien asintio para tomar su chaleco que la convertia en Chunin antes de dar un paso hacia atras y recibir una que otra felicitación de su sensei y compañeros de equipo.

"Chojuro"llamo Mei al Genin mencionado.

"hai Mizukage-sama"contesto el mencionado

"segun los informes que me dio Ao en todo momento en que te estuviste preparando para convertirte en Chunin fue bueno tu desempeño en los examenes fue malo por lo que sin mas que decir aqui los unicos en tu equipo para ser ascendidos a Chunin son Hakodo y Maky Sayuto espero que que mejores tus habilidades y esa timidez si quieres un ascenso"le dijo Mei a Chojuro quien se deprimio mientras veia como sus compañeros tomaban sus nuevos uniformes mientras se inclinaban a su kage.

"solo dire esto Kurotsuchi tu no seras ascendida por tener una personalidad que en algun momento le costaria la vida a tus camaradas en una misión o en la guerra si todavia estuviera activa por lo cual no seras ascendida hasta que controles ese impulso que tienes en ti y en cuanto a las demas seran ascendidas a Chunin despues veremos yo y Kitsuchi con que equipo te pondremos Kurotsuchi pero solo te dare una advertencia si no superas esa venganza tuya o la controlas te sacare de manera permanente del servicio shinobi asi presta atención a tu proxima/o sensei o seras sacada del servició"dijo Dark con toda seriedad en sus palabras mientras miraba a Kurotsuchi quien gruño por lo bajo antes mirar hacia otro lado.

"equipo Kazama un paso al frente"ordeno Minato a sus Genins quienes hicierón caso mientras su sensei se ponia detras de ellos para que no estuvieran muy nerviosos y evitar que Benkei alarde de haberse convertido en Chunin.

"Hokage-sama si me permite sugerir seria bueno empezar desde Shizue hasta Benkei si le parece bien"le sugirio Kazama a su lider quien asintio para mirar a la niña quien lo miro con respeto.

"Shizue dado que mostraste buenos resultados en tus misiones y en los examenes como tambien lograr que tus compañeros llegaran hasta las preliminares de los examenes Chunin aparte Kazama en los informe que entrega en las reuniones de los Jounins que te tienen estudiantes habla muy bien de cada uno de ustedes sobretodo de ti donde te muestras como alguien que puede completar bien una misión como las ordenes que recibes de tu sensei cosa que pocos ninjas pueden lograr asi que dejame felicitarte por tu desempeño en la invasión como en misiones y examenes entragandote el chaleco que te convirte oficialmente en una Chunin de Konoha"le dijo Minato mientras le entregaba el chaleco verde a Shizue quien dio una reverencia para hacerse hacia atras y recibir una acaricia de Kazama quien al felicito por su ascenso.

"Amiko Midori"llamo Minato mirando a la joven ninja quien se puso nerviosa cuando se puso frente a su kage.

"dado que tu desempeño en los examenes,Misiones y la invasión fueron excelente y como pusiste tu vida en riesgo frente a un niño y su abuelo para que no lo asesinaran unos ninjas de Otogakure pero tambien lograste salvar muchas vidas como la de tu sensei en la invasión sin titubear dado que los informes de tus profesores de la academia decian que eras muy miedosa cuando se trataba de algunas cosas de los entrenamientos cosa que se fue desapareciendo de ti con tu Sensei y compañeros de equipo asi que obtienes igual que tu compañera un ascenso a Chunin"le dijo Minato al momento en que le entregaba el uniforme a Amiko quien dio una reverencia antes de dar un paso hacia atras y soreir con su compañera de equipo como su sensei.

"bien creo que es mi turno chicas desenme suerte"les pidio Benkei mientras daba un paso al frente mientras Kazama esperaba que su estudiante no se ponga un poco mas arrogante como en las misiones aunque igual confiaba en cuando era momento de hacer la misión como en el pais de la nieve donde se comporto un poco mujeriego con su cliente Koyuki Kazahana.

"Benkei Hotokegi como me indican los informes de Kazama eres un mujereriego en las misiones que se tratan con una chica y que cuando te toca defenderlas lo haras sin importarte lo demas dado que cuando es momento de hacer la misión cuando hay peligro te comportas como un shinobi ademas en los examenes hiciste lo mismo que en las misiones pero durante la invasión evacuaste a los civiles a las zonas seguras y peleaste junto tu sensei a pesar de no poder ser de mucha ayuda en el combate cosa que podrias merecer un ascenso pero con lo anteriormente dicho no seras ascendido a Chunin"le informo Minato a Benkei quien se sorprendio de aquello antes de agachar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado ante la vista de Kazama y Yugao quienes recordaron cuando Kazama se iba a convertir en Chunin pero no paso como sus dos compañeras de equipo.

Benkei dio un paso hacia atras mientras fruncia el ceño aunque igual sintio la mano de su sensei que le hizo mirarlo un momento antes notar las miradas de sus compañeras de equipo las cuales eran diferentes dado que Amiko tenia una mirada de desanimada mientras que Shizue le mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia en ella pero cuando vio la mirada de su sensei vio que el no iba a tolerar esto por lo que miro hacia otro lado con molestia, Ume miro hacia su amigo asi que se acerco hacia el para decirle que todavia tenia un segunda oportunidad para convertirse en Chunin o incluso un Jounin y iba a esperarlo para hacer misiones en conjunto cosa que animo un poco a Benkei aunque igual miraron que entre los otros equipos que fueron solamente fueron ascendidos fueron Shikamaru y Neji mientras que el resto de sus compañeros no lo fueron pero cuando oyeron que el equipo de Anko le tocaba Ume se unio a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

"equipo Anko como ustedes fueron los que mas aportaron adecuadamente a la aldea en misiones y la invasión como el resto todo ustedes se merecen una promoción aunque si Riku quiere puede ser promovido a Jounin si asi lo desea"les informo Minato mientras le entregaba a cada uno de los miembros un chaleco Chunin mientras miraba a su esposa quien asintio y dio un paso adelante con sus dos estudiantes.

"¿Kushina-sama y por que Hayashi no dio un paso adelante con ustedes?"le pregunto Asuma a su superior mientras miraba al mencionado ninja peliblanco hablando un poco con Ryu quien se preparaba para dar una pelea con Hayashi.

"es por que Kushina lo quito de su equipo por como acabaron sus dos hijos cuando pasaron la segunda prueba de los examenes Chunins en su pelea con Orochimaru y aqui hay algunos testigos de aquello Asuma-san"le respondio Dark a Asuma para que los demas kages miraran a Kushina con desaprovación igual que los Daimyos que eran acompañados por sus hijos excepto el del pais de la tierra dado que Tsunika miraba un rato hacia Ryu y Hayashi para ver que iban a ser buenos compañeros con la idea que habia propuesto a los demas Daimyos.

"si no les importa que interrumpamos honorables kages quisieramos dar un pequeño anuncio que sera un proyecto que queremos hacer para futuras generaciones si nos permiten"les dijo Tsunika a los kages quienes la mirarón igual que los hijos de los demas Daimyos quienes se enojaron por ver como una mujer como ella se adelantaba ante ellos.

"Tsunika espero que viaje hacia aqui no haya sido aburrido y espero que ninguno de esos idiotas intentara coquetar contigo"le decia Dark a su amiga quien se rio un poco antes de negar.

"claro que no ninguno de estos mocosos seria bueno para mi dado que no son de mi estilo ademas tu conoces a los chicos queme gustan y dado que me matendre soltera hasta que cumplas tu promesa conmigo"le contesto Tsunika a Dark quien sonreia dado que su promesa era que encontraria al hombre indicado para ella.

"¿perdón pero pueden decirme quien es esta mujer?"pregunto Mei mientras que Zabuki miraba molesta a la mujer aunque vio como Kanna habia tomado el brazo de marido mientras le sonria a Tsunika.

"esa es Tsunika y es la hija de nuestro Daimyo"le respondio Kitsuchi a Mei quien se sorprendio de ver como la hija de un Daimyo estaba enfrente de ellos y miro a los demas Kages quienes tenian la misma cara de sorpresa en su caras.

"¿y que esta idea que propones Tsunika?"le pregunto Dark a su futura Daimyo mientras que los demas kages y ninjas excepto los que sabian como era Dark con las personas de un estatus mas elevado.

"bueno es facil quiero iniciar algo nunca antes visto por lo shinobis y es que quiero crear un equipo Chunin formado por dos ninjas a mi elección dado que la idea fue principalmente mia debo escogerlos personalmente y seran ninjas que vi pelear muy bien en equipo"le respondio Tsunika a Dark quien lo penso un poco antes de asentir.

"por lo que veo seria como un pequeño experimento para lograr que algunos de nuestros ninjas colaboren en perfecta sincronia entre ellos y si el experimento haran enviarnos informes para que podamos escoger nosotros mismo a esos ninjas segun nuestro mejor juicio"dedujo Dark la idea de Tsunika quien asintio confirmando la deducción de su amigo.

"¿y quienes serian los integrantes de este experimento Lady Tsunika?"le pregunto Mei a la hija del Daimyo del pais de la tierra.

"por favor diganme por mi nombre hasta que me convierta oficialmente en una Daimyo con gusto aceptare que me llamen asi"le pidio Tsunika a todos los kages quienes asintieron.

"Hai Tsunika-sama"le contestaron los tres kages a Tsunika quien se volvio hacia donde estaban Hayashi y Ryu todavia tratando de pelear.

"respondiendo a su pregunta Mei-san serian Hayashi Jun y Ryu Hakuto quienes seran los primeros en hacer equipo oficialmente"le respondio Tsunika a Mei mientras los demas kages miraban hacia los dos ninjas quienes hablaban como si no hubieran escuchado nada cosa que Shinku noto y decidio interrumpir a su amigo.

"oigan Ryu Hayashi pueden detener su platica para mas tarde los estan anunciando para algo"les interrumpio Shinku a los dos ninjas que lo mirarón antes de mirar hacia donde estaban los kages y los Daimyo.

"¿que es lo que quieren?"le pregunto Ryu a Shinku mientras Hayashi veia como su antiguo equipo le tocaba tener su ascenso.

"es que piensan hacer un experimento en equipo de dos Chunin"le respondio Yakumo quien se metio en las conversación.

"ja no puedo imaginar quienes son los dos integrantes de esa estupidez"se burlo Ryu mientras se reia cosa que no hizo Hayashi si no que noto como todos los miraban a el y a Ryu.

"pues mala suerte para ti amigo dado que esos dos Chunin que formaran equipo oficialmente son tu y Hayashi"le informo Shinku a su mejor amigo quien se congelo mientras que el sonreia.

"¿es broma verdad?"le pregunto Hayashi para estar equivocado cosa que no hizo cuando vio que Shinku negaba con la cabeza.

"nop tanto tu como Ryu seran un equipo Chunin desde hoy hasta que se conviertan en Chunin"le respondio Shinku con toda sinceridad mientras miraba hacia su unico amigo con vida.

"!MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡"grito Ryu mientras se empezaba a golpear la cabeza con una pared cercana.

"genial ahora debo juntarme con el para entrenar y hablar de como haremos la misión"se quejo Hayashi mientras iba a tomar su chaleco Chunin de Minato quien lo vio marcharse.

"creo que Ryu tendra que tomar este chaleco"dijo Dark mientras mostraba un chaleco negro que lo arrojo hacia su hijo quien lo vio para agarrarlo.

"¿y esto?"le pregunto Ryu a su padre quien se acerco hacia el.

"es un chaleco que cree viendo el uniforme de Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna y Konoha para combinarlos y crear uno para nuestro clan ademas es un poco mas resistente que los demas dado que vi en algunas parte donde eran mas vulnerables para mejorarlos y hacerlos mas resistentes pero si quieres probarlo puedes hacerlo cuando tengan tu y Hayashi su primera misión como equipo Chunin o tambien en sus mastiles"le respondio Dark a su hijo el cual miro un momento en el chaleco antes de sonreir y ponerselo para ver que le quedaba perfecto.

"vaya eso si es un buen trabajo creo hare que nuestro equipo de inteligencia aquello para mejorar nuestos uniformes para hacer a nuestros ninjas mejores"dijo el Raikage mientras los otros dos kages asentian.

"bueno ustedes dos se convertiran en Chunin tambien y si el experimento de Tsunika-sama resulta un exito las convertire en un equipo otra vez"les informo Minato a su hija y a la compañera de la misma quienes sonrierón.

Ryu se marcho antes de que oir el grito de los aldeanos aunque Sasuke y Menma gruñeron al no ser ascendidos como el resto pero y para colmo un inutil civil los superara a ambos por lo que jurarón que iban a quitarles eso reconocimiento aunque fuera lo ultimo que hicieran ademas oyerón de Dark que iba a irse a Iwa para hacer ascender a sus tres alumnos cosa que hizo enfurecer aun mas a Menma dado que su exhermano tambien lo superara asi que se fue hacia su hogar furioso para despues pedirle a su padre y a Jiraiya que lo entrenaran, Cuando Dark se empezo a marchar de la aldea les dijo a Zabuki que cuidara de su prisionera para despues ademas Tayuya iba a estar en Iwa con el y ella iba a venir con un poco de escolta por si aparecia Orochimaru aparte vio como los demas kages tambien se retiraban hacia sus respectivas aldeas dado que solo vinieron por los examenes Chunin y nada mas aunque igual les pidio a sus estudiantes que vinieran igual a la aldea de Konoha por si querian entrenar alguna cosa aqui cosa que asintierón con estusiasmo.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

nos encontrasmos en la oficina del Hokage donde podemos ver que se encontraban Jiraiya junto al equipo recien formado por Tsunika que eran Ryu y Hayashi los cuales traian vestimentas distintas dado que Hayashi traia un manto blanco encima de su camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros mientras que Ryu tenia la misma vestimenta pero completamente negra aunque atras tenian los nombres de Shinku y Haku, Los tres habian sido llamados a la oficina del Hokage para algo importante mientras estaban en algo importante en el caso de Ryu y Hayashi quienes habian estado entrenando todo el dia ayer despues de la ceremonia donde se conviertieron en Chunins ademas habian estado agotados en ese momento para decir que no.

"¿nos mando a llamar Hokage-sama?"le pregunto Hayashi a su kage quien asintio.

"si Hayashi veran estoy pensando en retirarme de mi puesto como Kage para recuperarme totalmente del daño que recibi en la invasión y necesito un remplazo ayer despues de la ceremonia mande a llamar a una reunión de consejo donde hablamos sobre mi remplazo como Hokage y entre ellos estaban aqui mi sensei Jiraiya y Kazama pero ninguno acepto por lo cual les pedimos quien podria ser y Jiraiya ofrecio a Tsunade Senju"le respondio Minato mientras les explicaba la razón por la que los llamo.

"¿y quiere que la vayamos a buscar?"le pregunto Ryu para recibir un asintimiento de Minato.

"asi es y lo haran acompañado de Jiriaya dado que tiene una pista sobre su paradero actual gracias a su red de espionaje ademas llevaran un poco de respaldo que seran Menma y Kila para mantener a Akatsuki en un pequeño engaño haciendoles creer que los jinchurikis del Kyubi estan todavia en la aldea"le respondio Minato a Ryu quien se extraño sobre Akatsuki dado que nunca habia oido hablar de ellos cosa que Jiraiya noto asi que lo ilumino un poco.

"Akatsuki son unos criminales renegados de casi todas la aldeas ninjas y son temibles ninjas de rango S que pueden ser un peligro si se enfocan en sus objetivos aparte nadie sabe de ellos excepto que uno de sus miembros es Itachi Uchiha ademas nadie sabe cuales son sus planes pero hay una teoria que dice que van por los Bijus dado que ellos tendrian una mayor clase de poder para algo absolutamente poderoso"le aclaro Jiraiya a Ryu quien asintio pero puso una mano en su barbilla.

"si es asi entonces serian un peligro aun mayor si se unen a esos tipos que aparecierón en la invasión dado que nadie de nosotros sabe sus planes excepto Tousan y sus compañeros de los pecados ademas ese tipo Kai si no mal recuerdo ese era su nombre"les dijo Ryu con una mirada que decia querer una revancha contra ese tipo.

"probablemente tengas razón pero como no conocesmo mucho esos tipos y si planean colaborar con Akatsuki dado que solo los vimos en los examenes en bosque de la muerte y en la invasión por lo cual si ven a algun miembro de Akatsuki vean primero si trabajan con ellos"le contesto Minato a Ryu mientras miraba hacia Hayashi quien estaba pensante.

"¿algo que quieras compartir _Hayashi_?"le pregunto Jiraiya a Hayashi tragando un poco el nombre.

"algo de que no estoy muy seguro pero seria algo que seria muy peligroso en los proximos años para la era ninja"le respondio Hayashi a Jiraiya.

"dejame adivinar que planean usar a Akatsuki como titeres para alcanzar sus metas aparte como dijo Tousan deben ser muy poderosos para causar un daño como hicieron en la invasión pero no importa ningun ninja podria contra ellos dado que solo los pecados estan a su nivel ademas segun lo que decia ese libro bingo nadie sabe como se volvierón tan poderosos y donde esta su base"dedujo Ryu mirando a Hayashi quien asintio cosa que hizo sonreir a Ryu.

"exacto pero igual quiero saber si ¿Menma y Kila saben sobre esta parte de la misión Hokage-sama?"le pregunto Hayashi a Minato quien se levanto para mirar hacia las puertas de la aldea.

"no y espero que asi sea hasta que hayan cumplido la parte secundaria de la misión que es dejar a Akatsuki muy atras para que no lo sigan y si lo hacen espero que puedan hacer que se retiren ademas tambien se lo mantenemos secreto a Sasuke de que su hermano estara por aqui en la aldea por lo que deben encontrar a Tsunade lo mas pronto si aparece Akatsuki en su camino"le respondio Minato a Hayashi.

"entonces nos iremos ahora Hokage-sama para recortar distancia de Akatsuki"dijo Hayashi para irse por la puerta con Ryu y Jiraiya quien compartio una mirada con Minato antes de salir pero ninguno de los cuatro sabia que habian sido escuchados por alguien y ese alguien era Daiki quien no se habia ido de la aldea.

"asi que Akatsuki esa organización sera un problema para nosotros si se alia con ellos pero esos chicos tienen razón de que no estan al nivel de ellos y ahora vengo a ver por que Dark quiere usar aquello para que se hagan mas fuertes aunque yo pienso hacer a su hijo un poco mas fuerte siempre que me de permiso de aquello mejor les comunico de esto a los demas aunque seria mejor idear un plan si Izuna usa otra vez ese control mental en nosotros dado que no se que tan poderoso puede ser si lo usa con otro Uchiha que no sea su hija"se dijo Daiki para si mismo por lo cual se fue de la torre hacia donde se encontraba la base de los pecados.

mientras esto ocurria en la torre en otra parte de la aldea seis personas con tunicas negras con nubes rojas con sombreros y estos seis eran miembros de Akatsuki dado que tres de ellos tenian el Sharingan activado y solo dos tenian diademas de sus aldeas uno de Konoha y otro de Kiri para rematar el Akatsuki que estaba lado del renegado de Kiri era nadie mas que Itachi Uchiha, El ninja renegado de Kiri miro atras para ver como los otros dos ninjas con Sharingan estaban hablando con sus compañeros quienes tenian el pelo blanco y la misma pintura que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju aparte los dos Uchihas tenian el cabello negro aunque el mayor tenia las puntas marrones aparte su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros mientras que el menor tenia un cabello que le hacia recordar a Madara Uchiha si no fuera que lo tenia atado en una cinta roja.

"¿que crees que deberiamos hacer despues de obtener a todos los Bijus en Gedo Mazo Jinpachi?"le pregunto el Uchiha menor a su compañero Senju el cual Jinpachi.

"no se tal vez disfrutar la vida que tendremos despues de aquello"le respondio Jinpachi al Uchiha quien le sonrio.

"tienes razón pero me referia mas a cuando dejemos Akatsuki si logramos nuestra meta de obtenerlos todos"le exclamo el Uchiha a Jinpachi.

"Kisuke no importa que vayan a hacer dado que cumpliremos el deseo te Tousan sin importar que ademas no vinimos aqui por diversión"le regaño el Uchiha Mayor a su hermano que era Kisuke y asi revelando que era Ren Uchiha el hijo mayor de Madara.

"Ren tiene razón no importa lo pase siempre que cumplamos nuestro deber asi que aprende por las buenas o por las malas Jinpachi"les recordo a ambos.

"Hai Tsuya-nee/Ren-nii"les contestaron ambos hermanos menores a sus hermanos revelando el nombre de la senju mayor Tsuya Senju la hija mayor de Tobirama y prima de Tsunade Senju.

"¿estos de verdad son hijos de Madara Uchiha y Tobirama Senju eh Itachi?"le pregunto el Akatsuki a su compañero.

"no me importa si son los hijos de Madara o Tobirama siempre que puedan ayudar ademas tu ya te enfrentaste una vez a Tsuya y viste que tenia la misma habilidad que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju cosa que ningun ninja a podido lograr en años"le respondio Itachi a su compañero quien sonrio debajo de su sombrero.

"cierto pero Ren es mucho mejor usando el Sharingan que tu y Tobi aparte ninguno sabe de que es capaz ese nuevo miembro en la organización"le comento el Akatsuki a su compañero.

"aunque no lo sepamos Kaiku sigue siendo alguien de temer si no nadie sabe de el asi que no intentes provocarlo Kisame"le pidio Itachi al ahora identificado con Akatsuki.

Kisame no dijo nada dado que Itachi tenia razón dado que Samehada temblaba con la sola precensia de Kaiku ademas sabia que habia alguien mas controlando la organización aparte de Pain aunque nadie mas supiera ademas todavia el no habia echo equipo o lo habian puesto con alguien de la organización aunque Nagato habia pensado ponerlo junto a Tobi si se unia ademas como tenian mas miembros por si algun integrante moria siempre los podrian remplazar, Ren quien habia escuchado la conversación de Itachi y Kisame fruncio el ceño por lo que dijeron ambos ninjas dado que Kaiku se metio con su familia una cosa que Madara le habia enseñado cuando tenia 8 años ademas cuando lo confronto no pudo ni darle un golpe ni tampoco un rasguño con algun jutsu que aprendio en el tiempo solo con Kisuke quien seguia hablando por lo bajo a Jinpachi cosa que le enojo a Ren dado que odiaba trabajar con Tsuya por ser la hija del hombre que casi mata a su padre en la guerra de los clanes.

mientras caminaban vierón como Jiraiya caminaba junto a Ryu y Hayashi cosa que ninguno de los seis hizo un movimiento para ser descubiertos por lo que mirarón como se alejaban de donde los seis miembros de Akatsuki estaban escondiendose y cuando vierón como desaparecieón entre la gente comenzaron a repartirse en los lugares donde deberia de estar los jinchurikis del Kyubi, Tsuya y Ren habian ido hacia la casa de ambos los dos hermanos Namikaze mientras que sus hermanos iban a los campo de entrenamiento por lo cual Itachi junto a Kisame les toco ver si alguno de ellos se encontraba en el hospital ademas ya habian decidido donde se iban a reunir si encontraban algo de ellos aunque Itachi le pidio a Ren si podia ver si la información que habian tenido de Zetsu era verdadera cosa que Ren asintio para irse por su cuenta hacia donde le habian dicho donde se encontraba la base de Ne.

 **y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy y el arco de la invasión se que dije que iba a faltar un capitulo pero queria darle un poco de protagonismo a los demas personajes.**

 **si se pregunta si voy hacer que Itachi y Shisui se encuentren la respuesta es un si pero no por el momento si no que quiero darle un poco mas de tiempo y asi hacer una pelea a tres vias entre Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui.**

 **como vierón puse a Ryu y Hayashi como un equipo Chunin para que sepan la cosa de la foto en la otra historia pero esa parte es mucho mas adelante dado que la foto tiene algo mas triste ademas de tener un genjutsu en la misma para que solo Ryu y Hayashi puedan saber como es en verdad la foto.**

 **aparte de ellos mostre que Akatsuki tiene algunos mas miembros como el que aparecio en el arco de la guerra civil de Kiri Kaiku.**

 **apartir de aqui voy a tratar de desarrollar un poco a los personajes y eso fue por que quite un momento a Naruto, Kenichi y Laxus como a las chicas por que de momento no los voy a necesitar hasta el arco de entrenamiento de dos años y la misión de rescate donde voy a cambiar algunas cosas.**

 **y con todo eso dicho me despido hasta otro capitulo asi que hasta la proxima**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:combate contra Akatsuki y Sanin.**

nos encontramos en la carretera donde podemos ver a los cinco integrantes de la misión de busqueda de la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju de la cual Menma se estaba quejando mientras que Ryu y Hayashi le preguntaban a Jiraiya sobre el aspecto de Tsunade dado que ninguno de ambos habia visto una foto de la otra sanin cosa que sorprendio a Kila de que Hayashi no sepa quien era Tsunade dado que el estaba en la misma clase que ella y Menma, Jiraiya les mostro una foto de Tsunade a ambos ninjas que la mirarón sin sorprenderse de que ella pareciera alguien que se veia patetica dado que por su cara decia que si perdia alguien se se estaria alejando en parte de sus obligaciones como shinobi y Hokage aunque no lo iban a decir en voz alta aquello dado que si lo hacian Jiraiya iba a defender a su antigua compañera de equipo con todos los argumentos que tuviera como verdaderos o ridiculos.

"¿por que tenemos que ir a buscar a Tsunade si yo tengo que obtener el puesto de Hokage que dicto Tousan?"le pregunto Menma a Jiraiya quien lo miro para abrir la boca solo para ser callado cuando escucho a Ryu sacar su espada por lo cual volteo para detenerlo pero vio como Ryu ya tenia su espada en la garganta de Menma.

"vamos a ir a buscarla por que tu no tienes el respeto de ningun ninja de la aldea nisiquiera entre lo que son mas respetados dado que si tu estuviera en a cargo la aldea no estaria mas de dos dias en escombros por alguna decisión estupida tuya asi que vamos a seguir la maldita queja tuya hasta que la terminemos o de lo contrario te cambiare tu sexo sin anestecia"le advirtio Ryu para lograr que Jiraiya junto a Menma temblaran mientras agarraban sus cosas.

"vaya forma de callarlo Ryu"le felicito Hayashi a su compañero quien gruño.

"callate solo lo hice por que ya me tenia harto y no quiero oir nunca mas felicitaciones tuyas bastardo"le contesto Ryu a su compañero quien suspiro aunque de todas maneras sonrio por dentro.

Kila miro como estaban interactuando su excompañero de equipo y su exenemigo en la misión en nami hablar como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo aunque llevaran poco tiempo en la aldea aparte sus equipos habian hecho pocas misiones juntos donde ella habia visto mas conversación entre ambos ninjas los cuales siempre peleaban por la carne o ver quien de los dos era mas fuerte en algunos factores, Menma noto como su hermana miraba hacia los dos Chunin hablando como si no les importaran los demas cosa que le molesto demasiado y iba pedirle a su padre que los devolviera a Genins aunque no iba a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta dado que todavia le tenia miedo a la advertencia de Ryu el cual habia notado la mirada de los dos Namikazes y Jiraiya pero no le importo aunque igual le dio una mirada a Jiraiya para despues mirar a Hayashi dado que noto que tenian partes similares pero lo dejo para despues.

mientras seguian caminando hacia donde podria estar Tsunade en la aldea los Akatsuki habian recolectado toda la información que habian obtenido y se juntaron en un puesto de dango donde los seis estaban comiendo tranquilos mientras se daban la información que obtuvieron en lo cual Tsuya dejo salir un gruñido de rabia y Ren sabia que habia enemigos cerca por lo que les hizo una seña a sus compañeros y hermano que se preparan para ir a otro lugar cosa que aceptaron para levantarse sin antes de que Kisuke pidiera cuarenta dangos para llevar, Cuando tuvieron el pedido de Kisuke desaparecieron tan rapido como los ninjas que los estaban esperando como uno mas que se habia ocultado muy bien de todos no paso mucho para que volvieran a aparecer en otra parte de la aldea aunque Kisuke igual estaba feliz junto a Jinpachi auque igual tenian la guardia muy alta por si las dudas pero antes de comerse el ultimo dango aparecierón los Jounin listos para pelear cosa que hizo sonreir a Kisame aunque por la información que obtuvo habia alguien muy bueno para pelear con espada pero por su poca información no sabia si era Jounin o Chunin aunque eso le importo muy poco.

"Itachi Uchiha no esperaba encontrarte tan rapido en la aldea despues de la invasión de Orochimaru a nuestra aldea"le dijo Kakashi de manera seria a Itachi quien seguia estoico.

"si creen que vinimos a hablar mocoso estas muy equivocado solo venimos por los mocosos del Yodaime asi que nos diras o tendremos que obtener esa información por las malas tu decides igual que tus amigos"le contesto Ren a Kakashi quien se puso en guardia igual que Asuma y Kuranai aunque tambien lo hizo su nuevo acompañante que se dejo aparecer frente a ellos.

"¿si no les molesta puedo unirme a la diversión?"pregunto el sujeto que hizo levantar una ceja a Itachi por la voz que no habia oido en mucho tiempo.

"claro que no una mano mas no nos vendria mal"le respondio Asuma mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de chakra.

el sujeto se quito su ropa para sorprender a Itachi y a los ninjas de konoha sorprendidos al ver a Shisui Uchiha con vida frente a sus ojos cosa que hizo sonrier a Shisui por volver a ver a su viejo amigo aunque de forma rapida se lanzo contra Itachi pero fue detenido por Jinpachi el cual bloqueo el ataque con su pierna izquierda sorprendiendo a Shisui de que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo en lo que mas era bueno pero igual volvio a atacar para ser otra vez bloqueado por Jinpachi usando una vez mas su pierna izquierda para luego agarrarlo con la misma y lanzarlo hacia el otro lado, Asuma salio de su estado de sorprendido para ir contra los Akatsuki pero vio como fue interceptado por Kisame que uso a Samehada para lograrlo dejando a solo tres Akatsuki sin oponentes cosa que soluciono dado que Kurenai hizo aparecer un arbol que sujeto a Ren pero sin darse cuenta Kurenai su oponente habia desaparecido ante su vista para luego sentir un puñetazo en su cara rompiendo su genjutsu Kisuke por su parte estaba viendo todo desde la rama de un arbol sin percatarse de que era visto por alguien mas pero le importo muy poco dado que queria ver como su hermano mayor dejaba limpio el piso.

Kakashi se puso en guardia contra Tsuya la cual habia desaparecido de sus vista y no podia encontrarla por ningun lado pero antes de hacer un movimiento sintio un rodillazo en su barbilla que le hizo Tsuya sin mucho esfuerzo aunque igual sintio que el rodillazo que recibio no fue con tanta fuerza pero si fue la necesaria para dejarlo moribundo por un momento pero no se espero que Tsuya lo volviera a golpear tan rapido con una combinación que le fue imposible ver incluso con su Sharigan, Itachi empezo a caminar hacia adelante pero fue interceptado por Kazama el cual estaba todavia con algunas vendas por su cuerpo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros mas a Itachi que no se espero que su antiguo capitan de su escuadron anbu apareciera frente a el incluso Shisui no se espero que Kazama estuviera aqui pero vio como miraba solamente a Itachi para luego abofetearlo para sorpresa de los Akatsuki dado que sabian que Itachi podia interceptar muy bien los golpes y moverse rapido para esquivar el ataque pero que alguien como Kazama pudiera era sorprendente.

"asi que vuelves a la aldea despues de mucho tiempo Karasu"le dijo Kazama con un tono de enojo en su voz y Itachi conocia bien ese tono dado que lo usaba muy poco con su escuadron anbu.

"lo siento Reon-taicho"se disculpo Itachi con su antiguo capitan anbu el cual le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que escupa algo de sangre.

"no quiero una disculpa Karasu quiero una explicación del por que asesinaste a tu clan"le exigio Kazama a Itachi quien agacho su cabeza dado que su antiguo capitan podia hacerle soltar toda la verdad si lo queria.

Itachi lanzo un golpe hacia Kazama quien lo esquivo como si nada igual que el resto de golpes que le envio Itachi quien sabia que Kazama era mas rapido que el y Kakashi el cual vio que Kazama no perdia todavia su estilo de combate cuando se enfrentaba a otro anbu cosa que le logro derrotar demasiadas veces dado que nunca le habia podido ganar a Kazama en sus dias como anbu por ser mejor en todas las ramas anbu que el, Kazama bloqueo un patada de Itachi para luego golpearlo en los puntos debiles de Itachi quien se sostuvo en las partes atacadas lo cual fue suficiente para Kisuke quien se comio su ultimo dango para interponerse entre Kazama y Itachi deteniendo su breve encuentro con una sonrisa dado que de la misma manera que aparecio enfrente de los dos ninjas para empezar a atacar con toda la velocidad de ataque que aprendio de su padre y hermano dado que ambos eran buenos en taijutsu.

Kisuke le hizo imposible a Kazama defenderse de los ataques aparte de tener partes de su cuerpo lastimados aunque eso no le impedia tener una defensa que estaria al nivel Sandaime Hokage sin su baston y su habilidades secretas aparte se habia enfrentado en su niñez contra el Sandaime despues los examenes Chunin de su tiempo dado que Fugaku le pidio al Sandaime si podia enfrentarse a Kazama para ver su nivel cosa que no le importo en lo mas minimo y la pelea habia durado hasta la tarde de aquel dia donde Hiruzen y Kazama terminaron con muchos moretones aunque igual habian algunas partes sangrando, Volviendo al combate el cual era mas controlado por Kisuke quien se aprovechaba de las lesiones de Kazama el cual se encontraba ya en malas condiciones dado que sus anteriores heridas se le habian abierto ocasionando que se apartara unos momentos de Kisuke para luego correr hacia el con un Raikiri cosa que no le impresiono a Kisuke hasta que vio como Kazama habi desaparecido de su vista para luego sentir como era atravesado por atras haciendo que mirara hacia atras para encontrarse a Kazama con su brazo derecho extendido para hacerle ver cual brazo habia usado para atravesarlo pero Kazama se sorprendio cuando Kisuke extallo en algunos cuervos.

antes de que Kazama pudiera reaccionar Kisuke lo puso rapidamente en su genjutsu haciendo que reviva su peor miedo una y otra vez aunque cuando pasaron unos segundo sin poder escuchar los gritos de Kazama el cual sonrio un momento para luego golpear en la cara de Kisuke logrando hacerlo sangrar en por la nariz mientras que su hermano y Itachi se sorprendieran al ver como Kazama se habia liberado del Tsukuyomi pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue que el no haya tenido ningun signo de dolor en su rostro, Kakashi miro a Kazama con un poco de envidia dado que Kazama habia desarrollado un estilo de pelea para evitar el genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan el Tsukuyomi por su sensei Fugaku Uchiha el cual lo habia entrenado de manera perfecta para enfrentarse con los portadores del Sharingan ademas siempre que tenian misiones en conjunto eran demasiado bueno en la tercera guerra shinobi cosa que el con Minato no lo hacian por sus diferentes deberes en la guerra y asignaciones.

Shisui esquivo un ataque de Jinpachi pero de manera rapida recibio un puñetazo en el estomago para despues golpearlo con un rodillazo en la cara ocasionando que Shisui retroceda dado que ya habia recibido ocho golpes de Jinpachi al cual no le habia podido dar ningun solo golpe dado que Jinpachi los bloqueaba a la perfección todos sus ataque como si supiera donde iba a lanzar el siguiente ataque aunque vio como tambien bloqueaba algunos Shurikens que le lanzo Asuma solo usando su brazo izquierdo, Cuando iba a volver a atacar fue detenido por Kushina la cual se interpuso entre ambos oponentes para lanzarle un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por Jinpachi el cual sonrio al por fin enfrentarse contra alguien del clan Uzumaki aunque fuera alguien que traiciono a su clan pero era bueno para el ver cuanto podria soportar contra alguien como ella dado que segun su padre las mujeres Uzumaki eran muy fuertes casi igual que lo hombres pero si tenian un motivo para ganar los superaban con creces.

Kushina giro para golpear otra vez a Jinpachi solo para ser otra vez bloqueada asi que intento una y otra vez para darle un golpe a su oponente quien bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques como si nada aunque igual se veia como se estaba aburriendo por enfrentarse con una Uzumaki mujer como Kushina aunque igual escucho de Zetsu que habia un madre que no era Uzumaki pero era muy buena en combate aunque no estaba al tanto con sus habilidades pero habia sobrevido muy bien en los combates que pudo recolectar información de ella aunque tambien habian algunos prospectos para el si queria ver la información de ellas o alguno chico que le llamara la atención, Jinpachi miro hacia donde estaba luchando Tsuya la cual estaba manejando muy bien a Kakashi quien se encontraba abrumado por la velocidad de los ataques de Tsuya dado que nunca habia enfrentado a alguien como ella incluso Guy podria estar a la par con Tsuya si usara las puertas internas pero no sabria bien con cual de todas podria estar al nivel de Tsuya dado que los ataques de ella eran casi igual en casi todas las puertas aunque no sabia si podria contra la octava dado que solo estaba atacandolo freneticamente pero noto como ella solo lo atacaba en lugares donde le era imposible defenderse pero aunque intentara bloquear los ataques Tsuya lo atacaba de inmediato en el estomago o la cara haciendo que se cansara mas rapido.

Ren por su parte tenia controlada a Kurenai la cual estaba sangrando en algunas partes pero le era demasiado dificil para Kurenai lograr que Ren estuviera dentro de un genjutsu dado que tenia su Sharingan activado ademas no se notaba que Ren estuviera cansado cosa que le hacia mas dificil al momento de usar un genjutsu dado que la atacaba de inmediato cuando notaba que estaba a punto de realizar un genjutsu aunque no haya visto que hiciera ningun otro movimiento le extraño que usara algun jutsu a menos que no quisiera llamar demasiado la atención en la aldea, Asuma estaba igual que Kurenai pero un poco mas al nivel adecuado para intentar pelear contra Kisame el cual tenia su sonrisa tipica dado que se estaba divirtiendo un poco con ellos pero vio como Itachi tenia dificultades con Shisui quien habia aparecido frente a el cuando Kushina empezo a pelear contra Jinpachi el cual se aburrio de inmediato dado que esperaba pelear contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo pero volviendo con Kisame este solo tuvo que darle otro ataque con su espada para ver como la sangre salia de la nueva herida en el brazo izquierdo de Asuma aunque igual esquivo las cuchillas del mismo pero tuvo que bloquear rapidamente una patada con Samehada.

todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba Kisame y el nuevo integrante el cual resulto ser Guy quien estaba sonriendo hacia Kisame mientras se colocaba frente de Asuma para comprobar si se encontraba bien aunque los otros Akatsuki aprovecharon esto para reunirse con su compañero pero Kurenai tuvo que pestañear al ver que se habia encontrado en el genjutsu de Ren el cual la habia atacado once veces para hacer que caiga al suelo mientras le salia sangre por sus heridas, Shisui aparecio frente a Kurenai para subirla en su espalda y llevarla rapidamente al hospital aunque Kakashi por su parte se unio al resto aun con las heridas internas causadas por Tsuya la cual habia golpeado en la cabeza a su hermano menor el cual se quejo igual que Kisuke quien recibio lo mismo de su hermano pero mas fuerte dado que entre los dos Ren era el mas fuertes de ellos dado que Madara los habia hecho pelear desde niños para ver cual de los dos era el mejor y era digno de tener el Mangekyo Sharingan como su entrenamiento aunque Ren siempre le daba se negaba al entrenamiento si no estaba su hermano cosa que Madara acepto dado que su primogenito tenia buenas habilidades de combate y algunas tacticas que dejarian a cualquier shinobi como un novato.

"parece que tendremos que irnos dado que vimos que los mocosos no estas aqui en la aldea Itachi"le comento Ren mientras miraba a todos sus enemigos frente a ellos.

"asi parece ademas ya descubri que estan en algun lugar fuera de la aldea por mi informante asi que Jinpachi Kisuke hagan lo suyo"le contesto Itachi al momento en que les ordeno a los dos mencionados que empezaron a hacer sellos de manos para cubrirlos a todo en un esfera de agua para sumergirse en el agua impresionando a los ninjas de Konoha.

 **(equipo de busqueda)**

los cinco que habian parado en un pequeño pueblo para averiguar si algun aldeano habia visto a Tsunade y tuvieron que hacer dos equipos mientras Jiraiya iba a buscar por su cuenta con el dinero de Menma y Kila los cuales solo tuvieron lo suficiente para una paleta aunque Jiraiya igual les ordeno al recien equipo Chunin que hiciera lo mismo pero se negaron dado que era su dinero y ellos sabian como usarlo y a quien darselo dado que el dinero de Ryu era de las misiones de mercenario que tuvo en su tiempo con Shinku y Haku mientras que el de Hayashi era de su trabajo dentro de la aldea ademas lo estaba ahorrando para una cosa en especial, Ryu y Hayashi tuvieron que reunirse con Kila y Menma en una pequeña plaza para ver como iban con su recolección de información cosa que supieron de los hermanos Namikaze era que Tsunade habia estado aqui apenas unos dias atras pero que nadie sabe a donde se habia ido despues aunque por la parte de Hayashi y Ryu ambos tuvieron que obtener su información atacando algunas triadas del lugar lo cual le era mas facil dado que Ryu se habia enfrentado antes a sujetos como ellos por su experiencia con los hombres de Gato aunque igual le comento a Hayashi que tambien se habia enfrentado a algunos en su niñez pero no podia recordarlo aunque volviendo al tema de Tsunade descubrieron que ella les tenia como dos dias de ventaja de aquie al siguiente pueblo a lo que Menma y Kila sonrieron al saber aquello.

mientras caminaban por el pueblo para encontrar a Jiraiya Ryu se percato por el olor que habia una espada como la de su madre algunos metros de donde estaban pero que no podia saber en que parte se encontraba ademas las otras espadas que tenia estaban reaccionando a aquello asi que miro hacia todos lados para encontrar el olor sin antes comunicarselo a Hayashi el cual se puso en alerta para tratar de encontrarlos dado que podria ser Akatsuki o alguien mas pero segun los que les conto Jiraiya habia alguien en Akatsuki que tenia una de las siete espadas de Kiri cosa que habia emocionado a Ryu dado que podria enfrentar a otro portador aparte de su madre y al que habia derrotado hace algun tiempo, Cuando estaban por dar un solo paso mas rapidamente Ryu pateo a Menma hacia adelante mientras que Hayashi tomaba a Kila para alejarla para dejar que Ryu detenga a Samehada de Kisame el cual se puso feliz al ver como alguien como Ryu habia reaccionado de esa manera por lo que pregunto en su mente si fue entrenado por alguno de los demas espadachines de la niebla pero eso lo iba a dejar para mas tarde dado que empezo a atacar con mucha velocidad a Ryu el cual se estaba moviendo de la misma manera mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Kisame con una sonrisa por enfrentarse a alguien con una espada mas poderosa y buena habilidad.

"vaya mocoso si que tienes una buena habilidad con esa espada tuya"le elogio Kisame a Ryu quien sonrio aun mas.

"gracias lo mismo digo de ti con la Samehada Kisame Hoshigaki"le agradecio Ryu a Kisame quien sonrio aun mas al saber que este mocoso sabia el nombre de su espada y mas que supiera su nombre.

"¿como sabes mi nombre y el de Samehada mocoso?"le pregunto Kisame mientras le daba otro ataque con Samehada a Ryu quien la bloqueo para luego devolver el ataque.

"facil mi madre me hablo sobre cada uno de los espadachines de la niebla y sus espadas aunque se enfoco en los actuales asi que conozco todas las habilidades de Samehada que come chakra de su oponente y como las Kibas pueden rodearse de chakra Raiton para ser mas peligrosas y la Kubikiribōchō de Okasan puede regenerarse con la sangre de sus victimas"le respondio Ryu a Kisame quien se sorprendio que conociera algunas espadas de los siete espadachines.

"asi que le quitaron la Kubikiribōchō a Zabuza ja que debilucho se volvio para que se la quitaran"dijo Kisame insultando sin querer a la madre de Ryu quien no le importo mucho pero que dijeran que ella era debilucha era difente.

"la Kubikiribōchō siempre habia estado con Okasan ademas el nombre de Zabuza era el nombre masculino que usa mi madre Baka"le contesto Ryu a Kisame quien se sorprendio de aquello pero cuando escucho que Zabuza usaba ese nombre para ocultar su verdadero nombre y sexo lo dejo brevemente en shock.

"¿cual es tu nombre mocoso?"le pregunto Kisame a Ryu mientras bloqueaba los ataques de este.

"Ryu Hakuto Momochi"le respondio Ryu al momento en que bloqueo un ataque de Kisame con una sonrisa.

Ambos saltaron hacia atras para correr hacia el otro para atacar con sus espadas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa entre ambos cosa que sorprendio a los hermanos Namikazes y a los Akatsuki dado que nunca habian visto a alguien estar a la par con Kisame en kenjutsu pero viendo a Ryu peleando a la misma velocidad era asombroso aunque Hayashi rapidamente ataco a uno de los Akatsuki que tenia a la vista y era Jinpachi el cual bloqueo de inmediato el ataque de Hayashi aunque noto que tenia la misma fuerza que Ren pero cuando le lanzo un ataque vio como lo esquivo de manera rapida, Los Namikazes se sorprendieron aunque Menma se molesto de que esos dos buenos para nada segun el tuvieran la osadia de dejarlo fuera asi que corrio hacia Jinpachi para pelear pero lo unico obtuvo fue un puñetazo de Hayashi que le hizo retrocerder unos metros hacia atras aunque Kila tuvo que esquivar como pudo unos Shurikens que le arrojo Kisuke aunque Ren y Tsuya no se quedaron atras dado que tambien hicieron lo mismo con Menma el cual los esquivo con algo de suerte aunque igual uno le dio en la pierna ocasionado que sangrara aunque no espero que Itachi apareciera detras de el para dejarlo inconsiente.

Kisame habia cambiado el lugar donde estaba peleando con Ryu hacia unos tejados para pelear a la par sin ninguna molestia que los interrumpiera asi que ambos fueron con todo para tratar de matarse entre ellos aunque igual apostaron a Samehada con una condición y era que el que ganara dos peleas entre ambos ganaria la espada cosa que fue un incentivo para pelear sin importarle lo demas y darlo todo como si fuera su ultima pelea y vida cosa que le agrado a ambos dado que siempre habian deseado un reto como este, Ryu pudo hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo a Kisame para ver como la sangre salia de esa herida cosa que dejo impresionado a Kisame aunque el tambien le dio un corte a Ryu en su cuerpo mas especifico su torso cosa que le hizo ganar un puñetazo de Ryu en la cara para romperle la nariz cosa que le tambien le hizo ganar a Ryu un rodillazo en el estomago aunque eso aunmento la ansiedad de Ryu por usar sus ataques mas fuertes pero no era para nada idiota dado que los iba usar para el final.

Jiraiya estaba viendo todo desde donde estaba y podia notar como los movimientos de Ryu y Hayashi eran buenos pero les faltaban algunas cosas aunque viendo a sus ahijados dejaban mucho que desear mas en especifico Menma dado que Kila lo hacia demasiado bien y supo que fue una buena decisión volverla Chunin asi que miro hacia los Akatsuki para ver que tan buenos eran para pelear aparte de recolectar algo de información de ellos aunque cuando vio a los dos hermanos Uchihas se sorprendio el parecido que tenian con Madara Uchiha igual que los Senju que tenian el cabello de su padre Tobirama Senju aunque no sabia quienes eran lo trataria de descubrir aqui sin importarle nada, Cuando Kisuke le arrojo cinco Kunais a Kila esta habia usado un jutsu Fuuton para desviarlos un poco y detener algunos aunque vio como Hayashi habia pasado al lado de ella destruyendo un puesto al momento en que Jinpachi disparo desde su mano un remolino de agua en dirección a Hayashi quien se movio hacia el otro lado para evitar el ataque aunque con algo de dificultad dado que que una de las partes del puesto se le enterro en la pierna pero se pudo mover a tiempo para evitar el jutsu Suiton.

"¿Hayashi estas bien?"le pregunto Kila a su excompañero de equipo el cual estaba concentrado en Jinpachi quien se puso al lado de Kisuke para sonreir al mismo tiempo.

"si solo tengo algo incrustado en una de mis piernas pero no puedo ver cual de las dos esta asi que intenta ayudar a Menma mientras me encargo de estos dos"le respondio Hayashi mientras le ordenaba a Kila quien miro hacia donde estaba su hermano para ver que habia sido capturado facilmente.

"¿pero como piensas detenerlos antes de que puedan atacarme para ayudar a Menma?"le pregunto Kila a Hayashi el cual no respondio para saltar hacia ambos al momento en que sacaba su espada para ver que tan buenos eran los dos Akatsuki con las armas.

Hayashi miro un momento hacia donde se encontraba Ryu el cual asintio con una sonrisa llena de sangre dado que no se habia contenido asi que se habia cortado partes de su boca para cambiar su color de piel y atacar sin cansacio cosa que hizo sonrier a Kisame el cual ya estaba con algunas partes desgarradas por los cortes que le habia ocasionado Ryu ademas tenia algo de sangre en esas partes haciendo que ambos sonrian como nunca para seguir pelean con sus espadas, Ambos Akatsuki notaron lo que planeaba Hayashi por lo cual Jinpachi hizo junto Kisuke un jutsu combinado de sus respectivos elementos cosa que no se espero Hayashi cosa que le costo recibir el ataque de lleno para que destruya unos cuantos edificios por lo poderoso del jutsu combinado de ambos que resulto ser un dragón de ambos Katon y Suiton y si fuera mucho le dio un gran ardor en las manos dado que intento bloquear el ataque con sus espada haciendo que tenga mucho calor por lo cual sus manos tuvieron fuertes quemaduras.

Kila creo unos cuantos clones de sombras a los que le ordeno hacer una distracción mientras que algunas iban con Menma aunque ambos Akatsuki lo notaron no les importo dado que tuvieron que esquivar un dragón de viento que vino de Hayashi el cual estaba con el torso desnudo aunque con partes del mismo quemados mientras salia el humo aunque muy poco ademas sonrio al ver que ellos habian caido en su trampa por lo cual lanzo ocho Shurikens hacia arriba para ver como empezaban a arder cosa que impresiono a todos los Akatsuki, Ryu estaba respirando agitado por la gran pelea que estaba teniendo con Kisame el cual estaba en las misma condiciones que su oponente pero mas cubierto de sangre que Ryu el cual tenia su pierna como en su entrepierna dado que ambos se le ocurrio la idea en atacar en ese lugar sin importales el dolor que les causaria despues ademas en este momento tenian mas ganas salir de este combate victorioso sin importar el costo o como terminaran despues dado que para ellos solo en este momento existia las victoria de uno.

Kisame lanzo otro ataque con Samehada la cual fue bloqueada por la espada de Ryu quien ya lo vino venir dado que ellos estaban peleando en otra velocidad que sus compañeros ademas los ataques de ambos eran faciles de predecir cosa que les hizo pensar en algun nuevo patron de ataque cosa que les favorecio dado que asi les ideaban mejores planes si alguien mas se metia contra ellos mas adelante, Los dos oponentes se mirarón un momento para sonreir con una sonrisa que solo ellos conocian asi que empezaron a tomar sus posiciones de combate de kenjutsu aunque sin que los dos lo notaran sus chakras se dejaron ver a la vista de sus compañeros quienes se sorprendieron al ver a un tiburon y un lobo con alas de dragón y ambos empezaron a combatir entre si lo mismo que sus respectivos compañeros hasta Jiraiya se sorprendio de aquello

cuando ambos ninjas saltaron entre ellos para dar un corte que nadie pudo ver bien aunque Hayashi por su parte si lo hizo y rapidamente corrio con toda su velocidad hacia su compañero de equipo y rival aunque Jinpachi lo vio para interponerse en su camino con una sonrisa al momento en que vio como Hayashi le lanzo un puñetazo el cual detuvo pero sintio como el golpe era mas fuerte que antes asi que miro directo a los ojos de Hayashi para asustarse un poco cosa que costo ser golpeado por primera vez, Los Akatsuki se sorprendieron de ver como Jinpachi el miembro que fuerte en defensa ser golpeado aunque Tsuya que inpactada de ver como su hermano fuera golpeado con la gran defensa que tenia pero vio como Hayashi paso de el para seguir corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero Itachi hizo lo mismo por su parte pero aparecio en el edificio donde iba a caer Kisame Jiraiya vio como una gran cantidad de sangre salir de Ryu el cual empezo a caer pero vio como Hayashi lo atrapo justo a tiempo deteniendose frente a Itachi el cual habia atrapado a Kisame el cual sonrio al momento en que levantaba a Samehada.

"te gane Ryu Hakuto Momochi asi que es una victoria para mi lo cual deja el marcado entre nosotros"le dijo Kisame a Ryu quien le sonrio aun con sangre en rostro y cuerpo.

"ya veras que te ganare en el segundo round Kisame Hoshigaki"le contesto Ryu mientras Hayashi lo levantaba y ponia su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

"espero que lo hagas para tener el tercer asalto mas emocionante para poder matarte con mas ganas mocoso"le dijo Kisame a Ryu quien levanto un pulgar hacia Kisame antes de caer inconsiente aunque habia levantado su mano con su espada todavia en ella.

"!ITACHI¡"oyeron todos el grito para mirar hacia donde vino la voz para ver a Sasuke en el lugar.

"Sasuke"fue lo unico que dijo Itachi para desaparecer y aparecer con sus compañeros para atrapar facilmente el Chidori de Sasuke cosa que sorprendio a Jiraiya dado que reconocio el jutsu que uso Sasuke.

Hayashi puso a Ryu sobre su espalda mientras sacaba unas dos semillas la que servia para sanarse rapido y la otra para regenerar los huesos aunque guardo esta ultima para sacar otra semilla y arrojarsela a Kisuke el cual atrapo la semilla mientras que Itachi se encargaba de su hermano el cual cayo al suelo inconsiente producto del Tsukuyomi para luego hacer una via de escape usanto el Amaterasu entre los tres Uchihas Kila por su parte intento ir por su hermano pero fue detenida por Hayashi, Cuando Jiraiya vio como Hayashi dejo que se llevaran a Menma se enojo y aparecio frente a el dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue detenido al sentir el filo de una espada en su garganta que le mirar hacia Ryu quien tenia su espada puesta en su cuello esto lo aprovecho Hayashi para entregarle la otra semilla para que su compañero se la comiera y se recupere para rapidamente ponerse de pie por su cuenta con una sonrisa aunque igual activo la tercera puerta para sanar su entrepierna.

"bien creo que es hora de que nos vayamos por esa mujer Tsunade despues a entrenar"dijo Ryu con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Hayashi.

"oigan ¿que vamos hacer con Menma?"les pregunto Kila a los dos quienes se voltaron a mirarla para luego mirarse entre ellos y sonreir.

"facil sacarlo del pergamino de una vez"le respondieron ambos a Kila quien se puso confusa igual que Jiraiya pero vieron como sacaron un pergamino para abrirlo y dejar que salga una cortina de humo que revelo a Menma durmiendo.

"si que fue una buena idea noquearlo cuando nos separamos para buscar información"le felicito Hayashi a su compañero quien gruño.

"si pero odio que tuviera que usar un clon de sangre y usar un henge para parecerme a este bueno para nada y espero que esta sea la ultima vez que vaya hacer esto"le contesto Ryu molesto a Hayashi quien solo asintio.

"por mi bien dado que despues tendremos misiones mas importantes que esta"le recordo Hayashi a Ryu el cual pateo en la cabeza a Menma para que despierte.

"¿y puedo saber por que no nos dijeron?"les pregunto Jiraiya a ambos los cuales lo ignoraron por completo para seguir caminando mientras Kila ayudaba a su hermano a quitarse la cuerda que le puso Ryu.

Jiraiya se enojo mucho por ser ignorado por lo cual aparecio enfrente de ambos solo para ganarse una combinación perfecta de ambos rivales dado que Hayashi lo pateo en la entrepierna mientras que Ryu lo golpeo en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente pero con una gran dolor para cuando despierte dado que ninguno queria tener que hacer de niñera de un viejo pervertido como Jiraiya ademas habian oido varias veces autoproclamarse un super pervertido hasta en de una ocasión lo vieron corriendo de las mujeres pero cuando Dark se entero que habia visto los cuerpos de Zabuki y Kanna le toco la peor parte, Con los Akatsuki esto tuvieron que mirar hacia atras para ver si los estaban siguiendo pero cuando vieron que ninguno de ellos los estaban persiguiendo se detuvierón menos Kisame que veia a Menma dado que pudo ver como Samehada queria alimentarse pero no habia nadie aqui con chakra ademas todavia le dolian partes de su cuerpo pero cuando se acerco al clon pudo notar como habian unas pocas cicatrices en partes de su cuerpo donde estaban las mismas que la de Ryu dado que las vio en su combate contra el asi que cuando empezaron a caminar Kisame se lanzo hacia Kisuke cosa que vieron todos y trataron de atacarlo pero viero que solo ataco a Menma quien exploto en sangre.

"como lo sospeche ese mocoso debio saber que pasaria esto y creo un clon de sangre parece que me gano en dos punto uno fuera del nuestro combate y dentro del mismo"dijo Kisame para que sus compañeros se confundieran.

"¿de que hablas Kisame..."Kisuke no pudo continuar al ver como los demas como Kisame dejo salir una gran cantidad de sangre mas que la de Ryu para despues caer al suelo con su tunica destruida.

todos los Akatsuki se sorprendieron de aquello aunque Kisuke fue el unico que se acerco para comprobar su pulso y ver que estaba inconsiente pero con las heridas que tenia no iba a durar mucho vivo aunque recordo que su enemigo habia le entregado algo por lo cual lo saco del bolsillo que estaba en camisa debajo de su tunica y vio que eran unas semillas cosa que le extraño pero tenia el presentimiento que les serviria para salvar la vida de Kisame asi que sin consultarlo con sus compañeros y hermano le hizo comer las semillas para luego hacerle tragar, Los cinco integrantes en la busqueda de Tsunade se habian despedido Gai quien habia venido para traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea sin antes que Hayashi le pidiera a una fotografia hacien alguna pose de la juventud cosa que les hizo que Kila y Menma quisieran quitarse los ojos al verlo aunque Ryu y Hayashi habia mirado hacia otro lado para evitar aquello cuando obtuvieron la foto se fueron por la carreterra mientras que los hermanos Namikaze cargaban a Jiraiya aunque les pidieran ayuda a sus compañeros de misión ellos solo llevarian a Jiraiya hasta la salida del pueblo y ellos lo harian hasta que despertara.

 **(Iwa)**

nos encontramos en la oficina del Tsuchikage donde podemos ver a Dark firmando pocos papeles dado que no tenia mucho papeleo dado que a diferencia de sensei hacia todo esto rapido hasta habia hecho una apuesta con Rasa en su tiempo en Suna de quien terminaba mas rapido con el papeleo donde termino ganando el ademas tambien tenia otra razón que eran los clones de sombra que estaban en la habitación firmando los demas, Cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta le dijo que pasara dado que sabia que no era su esposa dado que acordaron tener tiempo despues de que tuviera mas papeleo por firmar donde le avisaria Kitsuchi dado que lo escogio como su asistente y consejero personal por el tiempo que se conocian entre ellos como compañeros de equipo asi que cuando levanto la vista vio que Daiki el cual no venia con su mascara y ropa de costumbre.

"Daiki"saludo Dark a su compañero quien dio una reverencia.

"Dark"le devolvio Daiki el saludo a su capitan

"¿que quieres?"le pregunto Dark sin rodeos a Daiki.

"solo una cosa que te dire sin que nadie escuche"le respondio Daiki a Dark quien asintio y les ordeno a sus Anbu que salieran de la habitación.

"Naruto Kenichi Laxus ustedes tambien salgan"les ordeno Dark a sus alumnos quienes cayeron al suelo agotados por estar sujetando cuarenta pesas de chakra que les habia dado su sensei y eso que cada una pesaba cien cada una dado que eran diez el peso era de mil toneladas.

"Hai Dark-sensei"le contestaron antes de cerrar la puerta para gritar de felicidad.

"diganle a Kitsuchi que lleve algo a la roca ardiente y no le pregunten el sabra que quiere decir"les pidio Dark a sus alumnos quienes tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

"¿puedes poner sellos de privacidad?"le pregunto Daiki cuando no escucho nada fuera de la habitación y tampoco sintio ninguna otra precensia en la habitación que no fuera la de Dark.

"hai"fue lo unico Dark pudo responder mientras ponia los sellos.

"quiero tomar a tu hijo como mi alumno Dark"le dijo Daiki respondiendo la anterior pregunta de su excapitan.

"¿puedo saber el por que?"le pregunto Dark a su compañero quien asintio.

"sabes bien que tu familia tiene algo incontrolable y eso te lo comentamos la primera vez que te tranformaste en la pelea con esos dos ninjas de Kumo Kinkaku y Ginkaku despues de enterarte de la muerte del Sandaime Raikage dado que con tu clan para que se active aquello tienen que perder a alguien al cual le tengan mucho cariño como una amistad o amor pero contigo con el Raikage era una relación de estudiante y maestro como de respeto asi que quiero entrenar a tu hijo para intentar que lo controle antes que lo despierte"le respondio Daiki a Dark quien se acordo de ese dia dado que el resto de pecado pelearon contra el para intentar detenerlo dado que no reconocio si eran aliados o enemigos hasta despues.

"¿pero que haras si no puedes lograr que Ryu lo pueda controlar? dado que lo unico que podria mantenerlo controlado seria su amistad con su unico amigo vivo Shinku dado que mate al otro en la primera misión donde supe que tuve un hijo con Zabuki y no se que podria mantener en lo mismo a Muria si es Himawari o uno de los hijos de Kenichi"le pregunto Dark a la vez que le contaba partes a Daiki quien miro hacia el cuadro donde estaban los compañeros de equipo de Dark con el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

"dejare que tus alumnos como esas niñas intenten detenerlo aunque algo me dice que solo bastara con ese chico con el que se enfrento tu hijo en los examenes Chunin ademas pienso usar nuestro lugar de entrenamiento donde esta nuestra base para entrenarlo antes de que llege el momento para llevarlo a ese mundo"le respondio Daiki con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Dark.

"¿sabes que podria morir si se cree un prodigio verdad?"le pregunto Dark dado que pensaba matar a Daiki si moria Ryu en aquel lugar.

"lo se aunque estoy seguro que tu hijo podra agradarle ese lugar siempre que quiera un desafio ademas no pienso usar aquella montaña para su entrenamiento hasta que vea que este listo para aquello"le respondio Daiki sin miedo dado que queria pelear de todas formas otra vez con Dark dado que cuando se conocieron pelearon para obtener algo.

"esta bien pero si algo le pasa te juro que como padre te asesinare y no pienso contenerme dado que usare aquella forma para matarte Daiki"le amenazo Dark al mencionado quien asintio dado que sabia muy bien que Dark podia cumplir su amenaza a la perfección y estaba seguro que iba a hacer que sus alumnos hagan lo mismo.

"bien entonces nos vemos Dark dado que tengo que ir a ver en persona las habilidades de tu hijo y algunas debilidades"le dijo Daiki a Dark antes de desaparecer en un shushin del cual Dark pudo ver como una carta cayo al suelo.

Dark se acerco a la carta para tomar y leerla no le llevo mucho para saber lo que tenia la carta asi que mando a llamar a su Anbu para ordenarles que buscaran toda la información de Akatsuki y que si Han o Roushi estaban en la aldea que los trajera para hablar con ellos pero que ninguno le dijera al consejo o usaria el mayor castigo que estaba en la aldea a cada uno de ellos si le decia algo al consejo, Cuando se sento en su escritorio se giro para mirar hacia la aldea un momento para pensar en algun plan por si estos Akatsuki se les ocurria hacer una alianza con el grupo de Kaiju dado que con la información que le dio Daiki son una organización peligrosa asi que trato de idear algun plan por si sabia de una union de sus enemigos con los Akatsuki pero tenia el presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar en algun momento en el futuro.

"creo que tendre que hablar sobre esto con Kanna y Zabuki cuando llege a casa pero lo demas lo tendre que hablar en privado con Kitsuchi"se dijo Dark a si mismo con seriedad.

 **(un dia despues:equipo de busqueda)**

nos encontramos en un pueblo donde podemos ver como Ryu y Hayashi estaban teniendo un mastil entre ellos mientras que Jiraiya les enseñaba a los hermanos Namikaze el Rasengan al cual el equipo Chunin les mostro en la mañana para intentar darles una lección pero aquello le salio mal dado que no previo que ambos tuvieran reacciones mientras estaban dormidos y que pudieran golpearlo demasiado fuerte por lo cual tenia una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, Ryu cayo al suelo junto a Hayashi por el cansancio que dieron dado que habian estado entrenando desde que los desperto Jiraiya y no se habian tomado ningun descanso dado que cada mastil que tenian lo hacian para ver quien enfrentaria a Laxus dado que su pelea en los examenes quedo sin ningun ganador cosa que ninguno queria terminar de esa manera dado que ambos querian tener una revancha contra Laxus sin importarle en lo mas minimo los examenes asi que sin nada que hacer fueron a ver lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de misión aunque ellos ya habian visto a Tsunade cuando venian hacia aqui dado reconocieon el olor que les comento Kila ayer de que Tsunade apestaba a sake y se le conocia como la legendaria perdedora.

"¿piensas pelear contra ella verdad?"le pregunto Hayashi a su compañero quien sonrio.

"claro dado que quiero ver si de verdad es fuerte o es mentira"le respondio Ryu sin importarle lo le hayan contado de Tsunade.

"por tu mirada algo me dice piensas usar su miedo en contra de ella"le adivino Hayashi lo que iba a hacer su rival quien empezo a tronar sus nudillos de manera desafiante.

"claro dado que eso es lo que hace un ninja usar las debilidades de tus oponentes a tu favor si las conoces eso fue lo que aprendimo de okasan y tambien de alguien del cual no me acuerdo"le contesto Ryu mientras le empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza al recordarlo.

"¿crees que algun dia puedas recordar a esa otra persona?"le pregunto Hayashi a Ryu quien le dio mas dolor de cabeza.

"tal vez pero cada vez que intento recordarlo veo la silueta de un anciano y un lobo dragón aunque despues veo una silueta de una niña y creo que le entrege algo de valor"le respondio Ryu a Hayashi quien asintio dado en su combate pudieron ver algunas cosas de las cuales juraron nunca revelar a menos que fuera necesario.

"¿alguien mas sabe de esto?"le pregunto Hayashi una vez mas.

"aparte de ti serian Shinku y Haku aunque estoy seguro que tousan lo sabe tambien sin siquiera le diga"le respondio Ryu a su rival el cual estaria seguro que en algun momento en el futuro podria recordar aquello su rival.

ambos vieron que Jiraiya habia terminado de enseñarles a los Namikazes y al momento en que los vio fue directo para vengarse pero antes de que los pudiera tocar aparecio Daiki sin que ninguno lo pudiera sentir y de manera rapida golpeo a Jiraiya en el estomago para dejarlo inconsiente dado que a diferencia de cualquiera el ya habia peleado con oponentes mas duros y debiles los cuales ya habia enfrentado en el pasado como sus enemigo y los pecados a los cuales les tenia mucho aprecio, Daiki les pregunto a los cuatro si no les molestaba que fuera con ellos en la misión dado que necesitaba hacer algo em algun pueblo pero no sabia muy bien cual era aunque fue una mentira para ver a Ryu mas de cerca y ver si podria liberar aquello aunque cuando vio lo sudados que estaban tanto Ryu como Hayashi penso si este ultimo podria ser entrenado por Hiroshima o Ryuukei dado que tenia un poco uno del estilo de ambos aunque tenia mas orgullo que pereza dado que por su leguaje corporal tenia el mismo orgullo que Ryuukei al combatir ademas los dos se preocupaban de sus compañeros.

pasaron la mayor parte del dia buscando a Tsunade mientras que Daiki cargaba con un solo brazo a Jiraiya como si no fuera mucho peso dado que habia levantado a Ryuukei despues de un entrenamiento y al resto de los pecados que fueran mas pesados asi que esto no era ninguna molestia para el aunque igual les devolvio el dinero que tenia Jiraiya a los Namikaze los cuales estuvieron agradecidos por el resto del dia, Cuando no encontraron a Tsunade Daiki les su sugirio que usaran el olfato que tenian los invocadores del clan Okami dado que el olor no lo olvidan despues de olerlo el dado que habia visto a Dark usarlo varias veces en el pasado para rastrear a alguien y no importa si aquella persona habia tomado un baño o lo pierdan por la lluvia dado que el olor seguiria con ellos sin importar como fuera a desaparecer.

para cuando salieron del pueblo empezaron a seguir a los dos invocadores del clan Okami que tenian ahora una competencia para ver quien era mejor haciendo aquello cosa que vio entretenida el pecado de la lujuria dado que las unicas competencias que tienen los pecados son ver quien aguanta los experimentos de Sin o quien puede levantar mucho mas a Hiroshima dado que era el que mas costaba levantar aunque los que ganaban eran el y Dark aunque Ryuukei intentara levantar con cualquier tamaño le era imposible dado que Hiroshima demostraba por que se gano ese pecado, No paso mucho para que llegaran al pueblo dado que habian salido en la tarde del pueblo anterior y ya era de noche asi que siguieron caminando junto a los dos Chunins que seguian compitiendo aunque para molestia de Daiki noto como Jiraiya estaba despertando pero no le importo dado que lo solto para seguir viendo la competencia hasta aposto con los Namikaze de quien de los dos ganaria en encontrar a Tsunade y vio como los dos apostaron por Hayashi mientras que el lo hizo con Ryu dado que cuando apostaba nunca perdia aunque con el unico con quien habia perdido en una apuesta habia sido con Yahizui.

"la encontre"les aviso Ryu a todos quienes se sorprendieron de aquello menos Daiki.

"¿donde esta Ryu?"le pregunto Daiki mientras que los demas miraban hacia todos lados en busca de Tsunade.

"en un bar junto a un cerdo y una chica pelinegra a dos casas de aqui en linea recta"le respondio Ryu mientras corria hacia donde estaba Tsunade aunque vio como Daiki llego antes que el con una sonrisa.

"parece que necesitas ser mas rapido Ryu"le comento Daiki con una sonrisa al ver como Ryu gruño.

"lo que sea siempre puedo tener una revancha"le contesto Ryu molesto.

"si quieres una revancha podrias aceptar una cosa que te propongo"le dijo Daiki con una sonrisa mientras hacia unos sellos de manos.

"ja como si lo fuera a aceptar"le contesto Ryu mientras entraba al bar aunque se detuvo despues de oir algo.

 _"¿incluso si es una oferta de entrenamiento?"_ le pregunto Daiki mentalmente a Ryu quien se dio la vuelta sorprendido pero no dijo nada en voz alta para hablar de la misma manera.

 _"¿como puedes hablar en mi cabeza?"_ le pregunto Ryu devuelta a Daiki quien sonrio.

 _"facil hace tiempo cree un jutsu para hablar con los demas sin que alguien nos moleste asi que podemos hablar de esta manera todo el tiempo que quieras hasta si quieres te lo puedo enseñar"_ respondio Daiki mientras extiraba su mano.

 _"¿asi que querias que fuera tu alumno y lo otro fue mentira verdad?"_ le pregunto Ryu para sorprender a Daiki quien vio que Ryu adivinara lo que el queria.

 _"hai desde que te vi peleando en los examenes y como te enfrentabas a Kai junto a los demas que eran como tus amigos o rivales dado que no se como los consideras a cada uno ademas quiero comprobar una cosa por mi cuenta"_ le respondio Daiki mientras los demas entraban por lo cual decidieron dejarlo para mas tarde dado que se acercaron hacia Tsunade.

"hola Tsunade"saludo Jiraiya a su antigua compañera de equipo mientras que Ryu veia decepcionado a la mujer ebria delante de el y era el mismo caso de Hayashi y Daiki.

"¿que haces aqui Jiraiya?"le pregunto Tsunade sin rodeos al mencionado quien iba a responder pero fue adelantado por Hayashi dado que vio como Ryu iba a atacarla en cualquier momento.

"venimos a llevarte a la aldea para que te conviertas en Hokage para que Minato-sama pueda salir del puesto"le respondio Hayashi a Tsunade quien lo miro un momento antes de mirar hacia Jiraiya quien asintio.

"no"fue lo unico que dijo Tsunade para beber otra botella de sake cosa que hizo suspirar a Hayashi para mirar a su compañero y asentirle cosa que le hizo sonreir.

"lo siento pero venimos hacia aqui sin aceptar un no como respuesta asi que vienes por las buenas o por las malas mujer miedosa"le dijo Ryu con evidente enojo cosa que hizo enojar a Jiraiya pero vio que Daiki estaba listo para noquearlo.

"oye niño como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Tsunade-sama"le regaño Shizune a Ryu mientras tenia a Tonton en sus brazos.

"yo no veo a ningun niño aqui dado que eh asesinado desde que tenia dos años aunque estos dos Namikazes si serian niños al no matar a alguien y me atrevo dado que ella se ve como una debilucha al contrario de las mujeres con quienes me eh enfrentado"le contesto Ryu con una sonrisa a Shizune quien se molesto mucho mas.

"¿te refieres a Mirajane verdad?"le pregunto Hayashi a su compañero quien asintio.

"mocoso no te creas tanto por matar a alguien desde esa edad ademas de seguro que tus padres eran unos buenos para nada asi que dejate de ser arrogante"le dijo Tsunade a Ryu quien puso una mano sobre su espada listo para asesinarla pero fue detenido por Daiki quien le nego con la cabeza.

"es gracioso que lo digas dado que tu eres una buena para nada que le teme a la sangre y esta de esta manera por que murieron tu hermano y tu novio pero aquello fue hace mucho tiempo lo cual es patetico ademas te sugiero que no vuelvas a hablar de Dark de esa manera dado que es mejor ninja que tu Tsunade Senju que eres una verguenza para tu clan y tus abuelos Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki"le recalco Daiki a Tsunade quien se levanto de golpe de su mesa para mirar a Daiki con furia.

"¿acaso quieres morir imbecil?"le pregunto Tsunade con bastante furia a Daiki sin saber quien era realmente.

"como si una buena para nada que es una Sanin pudiera contra un pecado ademas quien terminaria muerto aqui serias tu"le respondio Daiki con un tono frio a Tsunade quien se enojo demasiado como para oir lo que decia Daiki el cual vio como el puño izquierdo de Tsunade venia hacia su rostro.

todos los que estaban en el bar vieron como Tsunade golpeo en el rostro a Daiki quien ni se inmuto por el golpe aunque Shizune se sorprendio al saber que la persona que habia golpeado su maestra era alguien de los ninjas mas peligrosos que habia en las naciones elementales y que pudiera resistir un golpe de Tsunade la cual levanto un ceja al ver como Daiki ni se movio un centimetro, Ryu miro a Hayashi quien asintio para hacerse a un lado dado que supieron al instante que esto se iba a poner feo asi que quitaron a los Namikazes de la salida para ver como alguien salio demasiado rapido para la vista de todos incluso para los Chunin aunque cuando todos miraron hacia afuera vieron que Tsunade se estaba levantando con dificultad impresionando a todos dado que no viero cuando Daiki hizo un movimento ni tampoco cuando se movio dado que aparecio frente a Tsunade rapidamente.

Jiraiya trato de meterse pero fue detenido por Ryu y Hayashi quienes colocaron sus espadas cerca del cuello y entrepierna dado que la amenaza de Ryu todavia seguia latente asi que no iba a arriesgarse a perder su virilidad asi que se quedo quieto donde estaba para ver como la masacre que estaba haciendo Daiki a Tsunade la cual estaba ya sin fuerzas para atacar pero de todas formas siguio atacando a Daiki quien seguia sin inmutarse de los golpes de la Sanin aun teniendo chakra para hacer mas fuertes sus golpes, Menma se sorprendio al ver como este tipo estaba jugando de manera facil con Tsunade pero ser sorprendio mas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su madrina aunque noto como ella estaba a punto de caer inconsiente con el ultimo golpe de Daiki quien se aburrio al no ver mucho de la ninja mas poderosa segun decian algunas aldeas hasta Yahizui y Sin podrian darle mejor pelea que Tsunade asi que esquivo el proximo golpe de Tsunade para caminar tranquilamente mientras que Tsunade cayo al suelo con cansancio.

"!VUELVE AQUI PARA TERMINAR NUESTRA PELEA¡"le grito Tsunade a Daiki mientras se trataba de levantar sin mucho exito.

"no peleare contra alguien que no puede ponerse de pia o mantenerse dado que si tus piernas tocan el suelo otra vez no podras levantarte hasta mañana"le contesto Daiki mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde se habia sentado Tsunade.

"!¿ACASO ME CONSIDERAS DEBIL POR SER MUJER MALDITO?¡"le pregunto Tsunade con un grito mientras que Kila y Shizune la ayudaban a levantarse.

"no dado que Yahizui y Sin son las unicas mujeres que considero fuertes hasta la hermana mayor adoptiva de Dark la considero fuerte incluso esa mocosa pelirubio podria ser alguien fuerte si no sigue los mismos pasos de su hermano y padres"le respondio Daiki mientras se tomaba el sake que habia estado tomando Tsunade.

"apuesto dos mil ryos a que ellos se matan entre si antes de que pudiesen casarse"les murmuro Ryu a Hayashi y Jiraiya los cuales se miraron un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"yo apuesto cinco mil ryos a que se matan en una luna de miel"le aposto Hayashi a su compañero.

"por mi parte apuesto diez mil ryos que despues de tener a su primer hijo"les aposto Jiraiya a ambos quienes asintieron.

"si piensan hablar sobre mi vida amorosa les costara caro aunque para que esta mujer pudiera tener un hijo mio tendria que aguantar doce meses teniendo al bebe dentro suyo dado que en mi familia cuando un hombre quiere tener un niño busca a una mujer fuerte que pueda aguantar al niño dado que nuestra genetica es peligrosa para una debil aunque Ryuukei tiene el mismo problema que el mio pero diferente"les dijo Daiki a los tres que se impresionaron de aquello aunque cuando escucharon su explicación quedaron sorprendidos.

"si claro como fuera a querer algo contigo hombrecito"le dijo Tsunade de manera molesta a Daiki quien la ignoro por completo aunque la miro un momento para sonreirle.

"¿que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?"le propuso Daiki a Tsunade quien levanto una ceja igual que el resto menos Ryu.

"¿que tipo de apuesta?"le pregunto Tsunade algo interesada a Daiki quien sonrio.

"bueno la apuesta se trata en que si bebemos algo extremadamente picante y si uno no puede soportarlo pierde y el que si puede soportarlo gana"le respondio Daiki al ver como Ryu sonrio para sacar dos botellas.

"¿y que apostamos?"le pregunto Tsunade a Daiki quien sonrio.

"que si yo gano vienes con nosotros a la aldea para que te conviertas en su Hokage y me deberas un favor a futuro que ya vere que puede ser y si ganas no te molestamos mas para que puedas seguir con lo tuyo y yo te debere un favor"le respondio Daiki a Tsunade la cual sonrio para sentarse enfrente a Daiki.

"trato hecho muchacito"le dijo Tsunade al ver como Ryu ponia las dos botellas enfrente de ellos.

"aqui tienen las dos botellas que son las mas picantes del mundo"les dijo Ryu para hacerse para atras y ver que Jiraiya estaba listo para tomar el tiempo de ambos.

ambos tomaron sus botellas para empezar a tomarsela hasta el fondo y cuando dejaron las botellas en la mesa Jiraiya empezo a tomarles el tiempo a ambos aunque vio que la cara de Tsunade estaba queriendo sacar fuego por su boca mientras que Daiki no mostraba aquel signo aunque igual estuvo al pendiente de ambos para ver si podrian aguantar todo eso pero las respuesta le llego rapido al ver como Tsunade solo duro un minuto y treinta minutos dado que dejor salir mucho fuego por su boca, Daiki sonrio al ver esto dado que nadie le ganaba en comer o beber algo picante aunque igual empataba con Ryuukei o Dark dado que uno tenia el contrato de invocación con los fenix que le hacia soportar un buen tiempo el calor dentro y fuera de su cuerpo mientras que Dark habia sido entrenado en muchas cosas calientes aparte uno de sus chakras elementales era el Katon asi que podria estar igualado dado que esas competencias solo eran para ellos tres dado que ninguno de los demas podria soportar el calor.

Hayashi miro un momento hacia Shizune para ver que tenia parte del olor de kazama en ella asi que se acerco a ella para preguntarle si conocia al sensei del equipo doce al cual Shizune se sorprendio que el pudiera saber aquello aunque le aclaro la duda diciendole que era su antigua compañera de equipo cosa que impresiono a los Namikazes aunque Hayashi le comento la condición en la que se encontraba Kazama cosa que preocupo a Shizune dado que su compañero habia hecho todo lo imposible para sacarlas de la aldea, Cuando todos empezaron a salir del bar Jiraiya les sugirio a todos que seria buena idea dormir esta noche en algun hotel para mañana en la mañana empezar su regreso a la aldea para mala suerte de Tsunade dado que todavia tenia que darle una respuesta a Orochimaru asi que penso en un plan para hacer que todos durmieran aunque Ryu habia notado los planes de Tsunade asi que decidio decirle a Hayashi quien asintio para ir a seguirla en la mañana siguiente.

las habitaciones en las que iban a dormir cada uno iba a ser compartida asi que Jiraiya le dio una habitación a Ryu y Shizune los cuales acordaron quien dormiria en el suelo y quien en la cama la siguiente habitación la iban a compartir Jiraiya junto a Menma quien se quejo y le pidio a alguien si podia cambiar con el a lo que todos se negaron dado que nadie queria dormir con el pervertido de Jiraiya las habitaciones enfrente a las de ellos iban a ser compartidas por Hayashi y Kila cosa que hizo sonrojar a esta ultima dado que se acordo cuando durmio en la misma cama que Hayashi, la ultima habitación fue para Tsunade y Daiki aunque este ultimo decidio dormir fuera de la habitación dado que no le agradaba estar dentro de una por algo de su pasado que solo conocian sus compañeros de los pecados asi que cada uno de ellos entro en su habitación para dormir aunque igual Kila se desmayo cuando pudo sentir otra vez el cuerpo de Hayashi en ella cosa que extraño a este asi que la acosto para dormirse en la cama junto a ella sin notar el hilo de sangre que salio de la nariz de Kila.

Ryu y Shizune no tuvieron muchos problemas para dormir dado que Ryu decidio dormir en el suelo dado que en su tiempo como mercenario dormia en el suelo ademas rará vez dormia en una cama aunque juro que solo dormiria en la misma cama con una mujer si ambos sintieran lo mismo uno por el otro cosa que impresiono un poco a Shizune aunque igual se sonrojo al ver todo el cuerpo tornificado de Ryu aunque estuviera con cicatrices que le hacian recordar al cuerpo de Kazama en las misiones que tenian en la guerra, en la habitación de Menma y Jiraiya habia problemas para dormir por parte de Menma dado que los ronquidos de Jiraiya no lo dejaban dormir en lo mas minimo haciendo que odiara mucho mas esta misión y mas que dormir con Jiraiya por lo cual pidio que nunca volviera a dormir junto a este pervertido mientras esto ocurria en su habitación en la de Daiki y Tsunade ambos dormian tranquilamente dado Daiki estaba acostumbrado en dormir fuera de una habitación por su tiempo en las peleas que ocurrian en el bajo mundo.

en la mañana siguiente Ryu y Hayashi se despertaron temprano para desaparecer de sus habitaciones para seguir a Tsunade la cual habia empezado a caminar desde el hotel al lugar acordado donde se juntaria con Orochimaru sin saber que la estaban siguiendo aunque los dos Chunin no eran los unicos en seguirla dado que Daiki estaba haciendo lo mismo pero a su estilo cosa que solo hacia si estaba interesado o con un objetivo en claro, Cuando llegaron al lugar los tres se ocultaron para ver como Tsunade esperaba que a Orochimaru apareciera el cual no se hizo esperar dado que aparecio junto a Kabuto el cual noto que estaban siendo observados aunque no sabia de quienes eran dado que se ocultaban bastante bien para el pero lo dejo pasar dado que igual los que estaban escondidos no podrian con su maestro asi que los tres que estaban viendo todo se limitaron a escuchar pero cuando vieron que Orochimaru empezo a atacar a Tsunade.

Kabuto vio como Ryu y Hayashi salieron desde su escondite asi que los detuvo pero no se espero que ambos explotaran en una cortina de humo para ver como Hayashi lo sujeto con fuerza para hacer que Ryu fuera con todo hacia Orochimaru que se sorprendio al ver a este mocoso otra vez por lo cual salto hacia atras para esquivar el ataque de este pero no se espero que Ryu lo atacara por la espalda sin darse cuenta asi que recibio el corte en su espalda, Mientras el Sanin y el Chunin de enfrentaban Hayashi estaba haciendo lo mismo con Kabuto pero lo diferente era que Hayashi estaba masacrando en carne y hueso a Kabuto el cual ya no podia aguantar de lo que estaba permitido hasta vio la pelea brutal que se hicieron ambos compañeros de equipo por lo cual sabia que no tendria ni la mas minima oportunidad si se enfrentaba a Hayashi aunque intetara escapar estaba seguro que Hayashi podria encontrarlo para acabar con el.

Daiki camino hacia Tsunade poniendose su mascara mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Orochimaru habia comenzado a atacar con todo a Ryu aunque solo fuera con sus piernas por el momento pero igual notaba como hacian sonreir al que iba a tomar como alumno asi que luego enfoco su mirada en Hayashi quien tenia pocos rasguños en su ropa al estar enfrentandose a Kabuto el cual tenia su nariz sangrando y sus lentes destruidos aparte su ropa tenia cortes con sangre indicando que le dieron cortes con una espada, Cuando se acerco a Tsunade esta se giro para encontrarse con el pecado de la lujuria Haiena quien la miro un momento antes de darle una patada en la cara rompiendole la nariz en el proceso para luego levantarla con un brazo de la camisa para luego golpearla en el estamago y seguir con un cabezazo para posteriormente dejarla caer al suelo y dejarla inconsiente de una patada asi que miro hacia donde se encontraban los dos Chunin para encontrar con una serpiente gigante que aplasto a Ryu quien no se lo habia visto venir.

cuando la serpiente aplasto a Ryu ni Daiki y Hayashi se preocuparon cosa que habia notado Orochimaru y Kabuto por lo cual miraron hacia abajo pero sintieron como Manda estaba siendo levantada con mucha fuerza asi que miraron ambos ninjas aunque Orochimaru tenia preocupación en Haiena dado que era el segundo mas fuerte de los pecados y si lo hacia enojar dado que todo el mundo shinobi conocia de lo eran capaces si todos tenian un enojo mutuo con la misma persona o grupo, Daiki miro como Ryu estaba levatando con algo de sangre aunque igual noto como partes de su ropa habia desaparecido haciendo parecer un poco de pelo en la parte superior aunque tambien tenia pelo en los pies aunque su chaqueta se puso a la par con su dueño Daiki se impresiono con la que estaba viendo aunque vio como Hayashi se le unio a Ryu para que ambos lanzaran a Manda hacia el cielo para que luego ambos hicieran un combinación que les escucho llamar combinación luz oscura del lobo en la cual ambos se utilizaron como un trampolin para llegar hasta manda para luego usar una combinación de Katon y Fuuto la cual hizo arder a Manda.

Kabuto y Orochimaru se sorprendieron ver como dos mocosos pudieran contra una invocación aunque vieron como ambos ni descansaron un momento para aparecer frente a ellos con una sonrisa aunque vieron como ambos se mordieron el pulgar para hacer una invocación en la cual resulto invocar a sus invocaciones que eran Dakureddo y Tenku los cuales miraron a sus invocadores de forma distinta dado que Hayashi saludo de manera amable ganandose una acaricia de la loba mientras que Ryu comenzo una pequeña pelea de insultos con Dakureddo por su gran odio mutuo, Cuando los cuatro voltearon su mirada hacia el Sanin de las serpientes sonrieron para luego dejar que sus invocadores aunque Ryu y Dakureddo lo hicieron de mala gana para activar la novena puerta oscura fucionandose entre si para ir con toda velocidad que no pudo ver ni Orochimaru y Kabuto dado que ambos recibieron un puñetazo que les rompieron algunos huesos internos y hacerlo volar al aire para luego caer al suelo rompiedose un poco la espalda pero al ver como los dos Chunin aparecieron frente a ellos no tuvieron otra opción que huir cosa que les dio una pequeña victoria a los Chunin quienes suspiraron dado que querian tener un poco mas de diversión.

"bien hecho los cuatro debo decir que fue un trabajo digno de ver"les felicito una voz a ambos quienes miraron hacia todos lados incluso Daiki lo hizo pero no encontro.

"¿quien **eres**?"le pregunto Hayashi con parte de su voz y la Tenku.

"tranquilos solo soy alguien que le agrada ver el trabajo en equipo y sus invocaciones aunque solo les dire que soy un miembro de Akatsuki que no piensa hacer nada y mucho menos tocar a los jinchurikis ni tener problemas con los pecados"le respondio la voz a Hayashi haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta.

"¡ **RASENGAN**!"escucharon todos para mirar hacia atras y ver como Jiraiya lanzaba su Rasengan a Daiki cosa que aprovecho el akatsuki para largarse.

"facil"dijo Daiki para dar un paso a la izquierda y esquivar el Rasengan de Jiraiya para posteriormente darle un rodillazo en el estomago para luego lanzarlo hacia Hayashi y Ryu quienes sonrieron para empezar a tronarse los dedos cosa que extraño a Jiraiya quien luego dejo salir un gritoa para nada masculino.

"¿que le paso a lady Tsunade?"pregunto Shizune mientras revisaba a su maestra.

"la lastimo el Sanin de las serpientes Orochimaru el cual huyo con su asistente personal Kabuto"le respondio Haiena a Shizune quien se preocupo al saber aquello y les empezo a contar todos sobre un trato que le habia hecho Orochimaru ayer de que si Tsunade le ayudaba a sanar sus brazos el iba a reunirla con su hermano y novio muertos.

"¿asi que por lo que habiamo escuchado iba a tratar de rechazar su trato?"le pregunto Hayashi mientras acariciaba a Tenku en la espalda mientras que Ryu peleaba con Dakureddo dado que despues de darle una paliza a Jiraiya volvieron a sus cuerpo para empezar a atacarse entre ellos.

"asi es por lo visto aunque igual si ella rechazo el trato significa que solo tienen que llevarla a la aldea y convertirla en Hokage para cumplir esta misión"le respondio Daiki a Hayashi quien asintio.

"¿y que hacemos con Ero-senin?"les pregunto Kila para que su hermano maldiga por tener que llevarlo otra vez a la aldea.

"yo me encargo"le respondio Ryu mientras tomaba a Jiraiya y lo lanzaba hacia donde creia que estaba la aldea dado que desde era niño siempre cuando lanzaba algo hacia donde creia que estaba un objetivo acertaba.

"¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES TIRANDO A ERO-SENIN ASI?!"le pregunto Menma molesto a Ryu cosa que le hizo ganar una patada en su entrepierna y un lanzamiento hacia la aldea.

"¿crees que aterricen en un hospital?"le pregunto Hayashi a su compañero quien se encogio de hombros.

"no se pero seguro que el pervertido rompe un techo de unas termas o un club con chicas"le respondio Ryu sin importarle mucho la seguridad de Jiraiya del cual habia caido en el peor lugar posible las termas donde muchas mujeres lo empezaron a golpear con toda clase de cosas.

"bien entonces vamonos de una vez"les dijo Haiena para tomar a Tsunade y ponerla sobre su hombro.

"¿que les parece una carrera?"les propuso Hayashi a todos quienes lo miraron un poco extraño.

"por mi bien dado que quiero la revancha con Daiki"acepto Ryu mientras miraba al mencionado quien se encogio de hombros.

"¿Shizune-san quiere ver de inmediato a Kazama-san?"le pregunto Hayashi a Shizune quien lo miro un momento antes de asentir.

"claro"respondio Shizune lo cual fue suficiente para Hayashi quien tomo a Kila en brazos haciendo que esta se sonroje y le diga a Ryu que el primer equipo que ganara la carrera tendria que pagarles lo que quisieran.

Ryu se puso de cucliyas para que Shizune se suba en su espalda y sin esperar la señal de Hayashi empezo a correr con todo hacia la aldea igual que Daiki aunque Hayashi lo hizo un poco despues dado que Kila le decia que podia correr por su cuenta cosa que no le importo a Hayashi dado que empezo a correr con la misma velocidad que Ryu hacia la aldea aunque no pudo ver cuanta distancia habian recorrido todos ellos dado que ambos corrian a una velocidad diferente que la de el, Daiki estaba muy cerca de Ryu dado que era el mas rapido de los pecados en cuanto a velocidad aunque cuando Dark usaba las puertas oscuras para ganar una carrera era distinto ademas veia como Ryu estaba acostumbrado a correr mientras llevaba a alguien en la espalda aunque sin darse cuenta Shizune podia sentir como algo estaba colgando alrededor del cuello de Ryu y intento ver lo que era pero sintio como si su vida corriera peligro si tocara lo que que tuviera Ryu en su cuello.

mientras seguian corriendo hacia la aldea tuvieron que mirar hacia atras para ver como Hayashi los estaba alcanzando rapidamente dado que empezo a usar las puertas oscuras para correr mas rapido cosa que hizo sonreir a Ryu dado que tambien activo las puertas oscuras para correr con todo lo que tenia para vencer a Hayashi el cual lo alcanzo para sorpresa de Daiki dado que ambos rivales empezaron a correr a la misma velocidad dejando a Daiki atras aunque este sonrio para empezar a correr con su velocidad verdadera dejando muy atras a los dos Chunin, Cuando Daiki dio por ganada la carrera vio como Ryu y Hayashi habian lo pasado corriendo aun mas rapido y estar empezando usar los arboles para llegar mas rapido cosa que Daiki no planeo muy bien dado que creia que ambos no tendrian mucha velocidad pero al ver esto se equivoco por lo sonrio al ver como dos niños podian superarlo por eso Dark le dijo que las nuevas generaciones podrian superar a la anterior aunque siempre habian excepciones dado que podrias notar quien no podia superar a la generación anterior y quien si dado que siempre le ponia confianza a los que si podian superar a la vieja generación dado que lo se veian como una persona pobre podria superarlos de igual manera.

al momento en que vieron que la aldea estaba a la vista empezaron a correr con todo lo que tenian en ellos cosa que le hizo abrir bien grandes los ojos a Daiki quien pudo presenciar todo aquello y ver como ambos iban con el limite por lo suelos impresionando al pecado aunque algo le decia que Dark estaba viendo lo mismo con sus alumnos quienes seguramente estarian viviendo por unos momentos ademas tambien estaba seguro que los llevaria a donde estaba el escondite de los pecados, Ryu corrio mucho mas rapido al momento en que utilizo su chakra para empezar a correr aunque igual le pidio a Shizune que si podia poner su espada en sus labios aunque solo fuera la parte filosa y lo cortara para tranformarse en su forma loca aunque Hayashi noto como Shizune tambien cambio todo de ella dandole algo de miedo a Kila dado que ambos tenian ganas de ganar dado que vio como Shizune le ordenaba a Ryu que corriera mas rapdio sin importarle que estuviera un poco agotado.

sin que los dos lo supieran ambos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad dejando impresionado a Daiki quien sonrio al ver como ambos empataron para cuando pasaron las puertas de la aldea cayendo al suelo por el cansancio aunque igual sonrieron al saber que pudieron ganarle en una carrera a un pecado mientras ellos descansaban en el suelo Daiki entro en la aldea mientras despertaba a Tsunade de manera brusca sin importarle lo que le fuera a pasar aunque igual noqueo de un golpe a Shizune quien se lanzo contra el, Cuando Daiki les pregunto a los cuidadores de la puerta donde se encontraba algun club de pelea en la aldea noto como los anbu se fueron a informarle al Hokage y a los conjeros aunque eso fue bueno dado que podria usar la cosa que le dio Dark despues de pequeña disputa con Kalon dias antes de que se fuera otra vez a Iwa para tomar su cargo como el Yodaime Tsuchikage dado que estaba seguro que iban a llamarlos para una reunión del consejo donde esa ex-Uzumaki estaria sentada o en el de los Namikazes.

"les gane a los dos malditos"decia Ryu con cansancio en evidente en su voz.

"no yo les gane Ryu"le reclamo Hayashi mientras ambos se miraban con estallidos de viento y fuego por su naturaleza elemental mas fuerte respectivamente.

"en realidad ambos terminaron en un empate dado que los dos pasaron las puertas de la aldea al mismo tiempo por lo cual los considero a ambos ganadores de la carrera"les informo Daiki al momento en que esquivo un golpe de Tsunade.

"entonces significa que tendremos que competir algun dia otra vez para ver quien gana esta vez"sugirio Hayashi mientras se levantaba del piso junto a Ryu quien dejo salir un grito de enojo.

"bueno como ambos me ganaron ustedes dos ganaron una cena que es una cita cuando ya se coviertan en adultos"les dijo Daiki a ambos Chunin quienes lo miraron.

"¿una cita cuando seamos adultos?"le preguntaron ambos en sincronia a Daiki quien sonrio.

"si dado que no creo que todavia tengan un interes amoroso todavia al cual quieran proteger importandoles un carajo su propia vida para defender la vida de la mujer a quien le pertenecera su corazón"le respondio Daiki con una sonrisa mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Tsunade como si no fueran nada.

 _"¿acaso aquella niña o Iramet serian aquellas mujeres a quien le entregaria mi corazón?"_ se pregunto Ryu en su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar a la primera pero le daba mucho dolor de cabeza aunque su compañero de equipo le dio un breve vistazo a Kila para luego caminar hacia la torre.

"¿Kila puedes despertar a Shizune-san para que pueda ir a revisar a Kazama-sensei?"le pregunto Hayashi mientras que el y Ryu caminaban con Daiki quien seguia esquivando los golpes de Tsunade con mucha facilidad.

no paso mucho para que todo el equipo que fue por Tsunade se reuniera en la sala del consejo aunque los anbu intentaron detener a Daiki para que no entrara pero solo necesito dejar libre su instinto asesino en ellos para que lo dejaran en paz por lo cual todos los miembros del consejo miraban a Daiki con miedo aunque en ellos faltaba Hiashi Hyuga en su puesto por ser el lider del clan Hyuga en lo cual Daiki sonrio igual que Ryu dado que los pecados y Ryu sabian que paso con el, En los miembros del consejo estaban Mikoto Uchiha representando al clan Uchiha dado que Shisui no se habia dejado ver despues de la invasión al lado de Mikoto estaba Tsume Inuzuka la lider del clan Inuzuka aunque al lado de ella estaba Kushina Namikaze que estaba utilizando el asiento del clan Uzumaki en la aldea lo cual hizo sonreir como nunca a Daiki por tener que usar algo para poner en su lugar a todo un consejo shinobi idiota pero volviendo a los clanes que estaban en la izquierda estaban los Aburame y el asiento vacio de los Hyuga.

en la parte derecha estaban el trio Ino-Shika-Cho Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y Choza Akamichi aunque igual al lado del asiento de Inoichi estaba un anbu que era la hija de Hiruzen Sarutobi quien miraba a Daiki con rencor dado que cree que los pecados separaron a su familia aunque Juushiro le advirtio de esto a Daiki quien esperaba el primer movimiento de la chica contra el dado que mostraria por que deben meterse con el segundo mas fuerte de los pecados, Donde estaba Minato en su asiento como Hokage estaban los antiguos compañeros del Sandaime Hokage Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane los cuales no le mostraban ni una pisca de temor a Daiki quien lo noto pero en unos segundos iba a mostrar el por que tendrian que tenerle demasiado miedo aunque igual noto como habia otro asiento y supo de quien debia ser dado Dark le habia contado como asesino a Danzo Shimura dado que le tenia una promesa de muerte.

"estimado consejo aqui traemos a Tsunade Senju nuestra nueva Hokage"anuncio Hayashi mientras daba una reverencia cosa que le agrado a Tsunade quien dio un paso adelante antes de ver como Daiki se puso delante de ella mirando hacia Kushina.

"oye mujer Namikaze salte de ese asiento que no te pertenece"le dijo Daiki a Kushina quien se molesto igual que su marido y hijo aunque a Kila no le importo nunca ser heredera del clan Uzumaki dado que no tenia el pelo rojo.

"!COMO QUE NO ME PERTENECE ESTE ASIENTO ES DEL CLAN UZUMAKI MI CLAN DEL CUAL SOY HEREDERA Y ACTUAL LIDER DEL CLAN¡"le grito Kushina a Daiki quien sonrio mientras que Mikoto miraba con furia a Kushina por aquello dado que ella fue expulsada del clan Uzumaki.

"no tu ya no eres la actual lider del clan dado que los expulsados de un clan ninja si son herederos y tuvo un hijo que tiene las caracteristicas del clan para ser el nuevo lider el sera el proximo lider del clan y como el alumno de Dark tiene todas las caracteristicas del clan Uzumaki ahora pasa todo aquello a el"le informo Daiki con una sonrisa dado que Dark cuando todavia era el capitan de los pecados les hizo saber todo por algun dia se encontraban con alguien de un clan ninja y les dijo las cosas que necesitaba ese ninja de clan para volverse lider del clan incluso menciono el suyo.

"¿acaso no pasaria a la hija de Uzumaki y Mikovich Himawari?"le pregunto Ryu algo confuso a Daiki quien lo miro un momento antes de pensarlo.

"si pero cuando tenga la edad suficiente o tambien puede rechazarlo y dado que quiere pasar tiempo con sus dos padres no creo que vaya a querer el titulo de lider de clan"le respondio Daiki.

"bueno entonces significa que tendria que verlo con alguno de sus hijos con las chicas que estan enamoradas de Naruto como Mikoto-sama o Erza"dijo Hayashi con una sonrisa pero vio como Ryu recordaba como le debia un favor a Mirajane.

"creo que le daria un segundo hijo o hija a Uzumaki seria Mirajane en algun futuro"le contesto Ryu a su compañero quien asintio.

"creo que ustedes dos se llevan bien al decir aquello si importarles que todos los que estan aqui dentro los escuchen"les dijo Daiki conteniendose una risa.

"igual es verdad como que la mujer pelimorado estara en la orgia que tendra Naruto"le contesto Hayashi mientras que Ryu sonrio dado que Kenichi y Laxus les contaron que iban a filmar un video para ver cuanto podria durar la vitalidad Uzumaki en una orgia.

todos quienes estaban escuchando aquello se imaginaron aquello menos Shikaku dado que le parecia problematico aunque Mikoto y Neko se sonrojaron con solo pensarlo dado que vieron en una de las visitas de Ultear a la habitación de Naruto en la noche ver como se daban todo el amor que tenian sin importarles que los vieran o escucharan dado que nadie sabia excepto Dark y Ryu que tanto Naruto como Ultear se casaron unos dos dias despues de la invasión aunque todavia no planeaban tener un segundo hijo a menos que lo quisieran, Ryu se habia movido sin que nadie se diera cuenta para noquearla y sacarla del puesto Uzumaki sin antes tomar la cosa que decia Uzumaki aunque igual noto como Hayashi y Daiki lo vieron pero hicieron la vista gorda dado que le dieron un poco mas de tiempo hablando de algunas cosas que hicieron sonrojar mas de la cuenta a Mikoto y Yugao sobre cuando Erza tambien habia sacado el estres con Naruto.

"bueno como la Senju esta aqui significa que tienen la misión cumplida para Ryu y Hayashi junto a los dos Namikazes por lo cual me voy con Ryu"dijo Daiki para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta sin antes ver como ambos Chunins miraron fijamente al consejo.

"antes de retirarnos tenemos dos condiciones para seguir haciendo misiones"les dijo Hayashi sin respeto al consejo quien se molesto menos Mikoto dado que todavia tenia un gran sonrojo igual que Yugao.

"¿cuales serian esas condiciones?"les pregunto Minato mientras miraba a Daiki dado que ninguno que estaba en la sala podria contra un ninja que esta al nivel de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju nisiquiera los Sanin.

"uno tendremos un descanso de dos semanas para poder sanar nuestras heridas o lesiones y tambien tener tiempo para poder entrenar para asi tener mejores estrategias en las proximas misiones"le respondio Hayashi a Minato quien asintio.

"¿y la segunda?"le volvio a preguntar Minato a Hayashi quien se rio un poco.

"lo siento Minato-sama pero ahora le toca a Ryu decir su primera condición"le respondio Hayashi haciendo que todos quisieran protestar pero notaron como Daiki dejaba salir un poco de su instinto asesino haciendo que algunos tengas problemas para respirar.

"kikiikkikiki mi primera condición es que podemos ir a tomar misiones tanto de Konoha, Iwa y Kiri"les dijo Ryu sin dar una explicación como su Hayashi.

"!¿POR QUE IWA SI SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS DESDE LA ANTERIORES GUERRAS NINJAS?¡"pregunto Koharu con todo el enojo que tenia a Ryu.

"por favor se les olvida de quien es hijo Ryu Hakuto Momochi mi **estudiante** "le respondio Daiki mientras hacia enfasis en 'estudiante' ocasionando que todos en la sala del consejo tuviera miedo dado que solo bastaria un pecado para destruir la aldea.

"bien esas dos primeras condiciones aunque igual queremos saber cuales son las otras dos"dijo Minato para tratar de calmar las cosas aunque igual noto como Kushina se estaba despertando en el asiento de su familia.

"mi segunda condición es que si nos tratan de poner en misiones con otras personas seran con quienes podramos confiar y que no vayan a ser un estorbo en la misión como Haruno"le contesto Hayashi mientras le dio un rapido vistazo a Menma dado que en los ninjas de su generación Menma, Sakura y Hinata no eran muy sobresalentes en cuantos a las cosas shinobis aunque Sasuke no se quedaba atras en alguna que otra cosa que no pueden tener los ninjas si unbuen motivo.

"mi segunda condición es que si alguna vez tenemos que hacer una misión de recuperación o alguna otra cosa seremos los lideres de la misión y escogeremos o eligen pero veremos si son aptos para la misión o no pero que tambien no pensamos tener ninguna queja y si no hay ningun otro remedio en la misión de recuperación lo mataremos sin importanos lo que sean"les dijo Ryu a todos quienes iban a protestar pero solo basto que Daiki dejara salir todo su instinto asesino para que la mitad se callaran aunque los anbu y los hermanos Namikaze se habian desmayado incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade les costo seguir consientes.

"bien aceptaremos las condiciones si nos dicen la tercera mientras que mis hijos esten inconsientes"les contesto Minato con una sonrisa al descubrir que tenian una tercera pero se sorprendio al ver las sonrisas en ambos.

"esta condición es mutua y es que nosotros junto a los alumnnos de Dark-sama y alumnas de Kanna-san como Ultear y Mirajane nos encargaremos de los Akatsuki y los tipos con quienes se enfrentaron los pecados en el dia de la invasión dado que ninguno dentro de esta habitación podria contra ellos dado que nisiquiera los pecados pudieron contra ese hombre si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Kai al cual le dieron sus mejores ataques cada uno de los pecados y no murio"les dijo Hayashi mientras miraba a cada miembro del consejo igual que Ryu y vieron como todos estaban por decir algo hasta los Sanin lo iban a hacer pero Daiki habia hablado primero.

"para la información de todos ustedes Yokais no son una broma dado que si alguien del clan Nara intentara capturar a Rayne o Honou empezarian a electrocutarse o quemarse al instante pero si lo hicieran con Kai estarian muertos antes de que la sombra lo alcanzara hasta Naito podriar dejar en estado vegetal a alguien del clan Yamanaka si intentan de meterse en su mente si no son como todos los pecados Junko y Kirasha necesitarian mover sus armas un segundo antes para asesinar a los perros Inuzuka mientras que Okihi y Sekai pueden hacer lo mismo que los Nara y Uchihas por parte de Okihi dado que su padre es Izuna Uchiha uno de los mas fuertes del equipo junto a Kai, Sekai, Amatsu y Kaiju dado que ninguno podria vencerlos si no son de nuestro nivel ademas Amatsu no le afecta ningun ataque dado que es inmune al daño aunque me sorprende que Hiroshima pudiera hacerle daño las veces que se enfrentaron"les conto Daiki a todos para que empezaran a tragar al saber de lo que eran capaces aunque Minato se acordo que Sakumo Hatake tambien estaba con ellos y si estaba con ellos deberian estar preocupados.

"igual vamonos quiero ir a entrenar"dijo Ryu mientras se iba por la puerta seguido de Daiki y Hayashi quienes sonrieron.

"¿acaso piensas ir a descansar Hayashi-san?"le pregunto Daiki al mencionado quien lo miro un momento.

"si creen que van a entrenar sin mi olvidenlo dado que quiero enfrentarme contra esos tipos y con el nivel en el que estoy no podria ni aguantas al menos cinco minutos de combate con ellos"le respondio Hayashi a Daiki quien sonrio.

"entonces te tengo al maestro perfecto para ti Hayashi-san y seguramente estara feliz de entrenarte"le dijo Daiki mientras caminaba con los dos hacia el lugar mas peligroso de los paises elementales y donde estaba la base de los pecados.

Ryu y Hayashi se mirarón un momento antes de encogerse de hombros aunque sin saberlo los chicos tambien iban hacia aquel lugar con Dark para entrenarlos y algo les decia que mas adelante iban a estar entrenando en otro lugar volviendose mas fuertes y estar a la par con el grupo de Kaiju aunque Ryu tenia el raró presentimiento que algo iba a pasar en unos años mas adelante con su unico mejor amigo que le quedab.

 **(Hiroshima)**

vemos como el pecado de la pereza estaba viendo fijamente a una mujer peliazul de ojos ambar y algo de pintura sobre los parpados ademas tenia una perforación en su labio inferior donde les hacia parecer algo atractiva para cualquier hombre menos el dado que la mujer tenia puesta la tunica de Akatsuki igual que los seis con quienes se enfrentaron Ryu, Hayashi y Kila ademas se via que la mujer estaba despierta pero atada con una soga.

"¿piensas mirarme todo el dia o vas a decirme algo?"le pregunto la mujer a Hiroshima quien no dejo de mirarla por largo rato.

"..."

"..."

"sabes que no importa cuanto intentes hacerme darte información sobre Akatsuki"le dijo la mujer a Hiroshima quien seguia sin hablarle hasta que se levanto y se acerco a la mujer.

"no necesito que me des información quiero que te conviertas en mi informante en Akatsuki solo aquello no mas pero si no quieres puedo hacerlo a la manera dificil cosa que no me agrada hacer con las mujeres que tengo secuestradas para que se conviertan en mis espias dado que con los hombres es mas facil dado que solo necesito romperles un hueso y listo"le contesto Hiroshima a la mujer quien fruncio el ceño un poco.

"¿piensas violarme?"le pregunto la mujer a Hiroshima quien suspiro.

"obvio dado que estamos en una epoca donde no sabemos cuando podriamos morir ademas los ninjas usamos cualquier cosa para tener información y se que lo sabes Konan"le respondio Hiroshima a la ahora identificada como Konan quien se sorprendio al ver que este hombre sabia su nombre.

"¿como sabes mi...?"Konan no pudo seguir hablando dado que Hiroshima la beso metiendo su legua sin permiso de la Akatsuki.

"facil tengo que mirarte directo a los ojos para obtener toda la información que deseo aunque igual te dare otra oportunidad para que reconsideres ser mi espia antes de que no vaya a ver marcha atras y me hagas hacer algo que no me gusta"le respondio Hiroshima a Konan mientras le ofrecia otra vez lo mismo.

"si tienes información que quieres no me necesitas asi que mi respuesta sigue siendo un no"le contesto Konan antes de ser golpeada por el puño cerrado de Hiroshima.

"espero que me perdones despues de esto Konan si quedas embarazada me hare responzable te lo prometo"le prometio Hiroshima mientras se quitaba su camisa mostrando sus musculos para despues romper la tunica de Akatsuki de Konan.

pasaron unas cuantas horas para que Hiroshima se pusiera su ropa mientras miraba a una Konan con los ojos sin mucho signo de vida aunque igual se acerco para despues sacar una botella de uno de los pergaminos de almacenamiento y ponerla al lado de ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para caminar hacia donde estaba una gigantesca roca para golpear con un dedo destruyendola al instante, Hiroshima tomo la caja que estaba dentro de la roca para sacar la tapa revelando algo de ropa que coloco sobre Konan quien se le olvido que tenia su vieja ropa destruida y ver como la ropa se ajustaba por si sola aunque igual no le sorprendio al verlo dado que la ropa de Sin era igual y habia creado ropas para todos dado que todos tenian habilidades para cambiar de tamaño y forma desde Dark hasta Yahizui dado que solo eran cuatro los otros tres no la tenian como el, Daiki y Juushiro pero seguian siendo fuertes por sus habilidades secretas.

"pienso quedamer aqui hasta mostrarte la verdad sobre todo Akatsuki incluso de tu amigo Nagato Uzumaki aunque no pueda matarlo hasta que Dark me diga que podemos matar a los Uzumakis como tu amigo que se dejo manipular y crear un mundo de dolor por alguien que se hace llamar Madara Uchiha"le decia Hiroshima a Konan quien seguia sin moverse pero igual estaba respirando haciendo ver que todavia estaba viva.

"¿por cuanto tiempo piesas estar escondido Amatsu?"le pregunto Hiroshima a la nada aunque unos segundos despues salio el mencionado.

"bueno esperaba que no te dieras cuenta que estuviera aqui pero es inutil cuando se trata de un pecado y mas como alguien como tu Gorira"le respondio Amatsu quien esquivo un golpe de su enemigo para luego darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Hiroshima exploto en humo cuando el puño conecto para tomar a Konan y llevarla hacia otro sitio dado que no pensaba dejar que alguien como ella tuviera una corta vida siendo todavia joven por lo cual solo tuvo un sitio donde Amatsu no podria tocarlo y era donde estaba la base de los pecados aunque primero tendria que ganar mucho tiempo antes de poder salir de la cueva, Amatsu camiso hacia una pared de la cueva para romperla y entrar para moverse rapidamente hacia la salida aunque no se espero que Hiroshima golpe el suelo haciendo que salga y recibir un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se choque contra una de las paredes pero se levanto de un salto hacia Hiroshima quien esquivo la patada moviendose hacia otra parte de la cueva pero sin importarle de mucho.

Hiroshima no tardo mucho para llegar a la salida y invocar rapidamente a un clon de sombra al cual le ordeno que llevara a Konan hacia la base mientras el se encargaba de un asunto personal en este lugar sin nada mas que decir el clon tomo a Konan para llevarla hacia la base mientras que Hiroshima destruia la salida dado que igual iba a quedar destruida por lo cual miro hacia atras y encontrar a Amatsu cara a cara para empezar una pelea que empezo sin contención de ambos enemigos, Los dos se lanzaron golpes extremadamente rapidos sin importarles hacia donde acertaran aunque igual se hicieron algunas heridas con dar un pequeño roze en sus mejillas para despues darse patadas directas al craneo que les hizo ir a distintas direcciones para extrellarse aunque igual esto lo aprovecho muy bien Amatsu para saltar hacia Hiroshima en zig-zag para conectar un fuerte cabezazo en las costillas de Hiroshima quien aprovecjo esto para atraparlo desde sus brazos cosa que sorprendio un poco a Amatsu aunque igual no se espero que Hiroshima empezara a azotarlo contra el suelo varias veces.

Amatsu atrapo con sus piernas la cabeza a su enemigo para extrellarlo contra el suelo aunque recibiendo un codazo en su costilla izquierda que le hizo tocar el suelo con una sonrisa dado que hizo una serie de sellos de manos para que aparezca un dragon de tierra al cual Hiroshima pudo detener usando sus manos aunque le fuera a doler mas adelante pero no se espero que Amatsu lo atacara desde atras con otro dragon de tierra haciendo que fuera chocar contra el dragon de tierra que estaba deteniendo, No paso mucho para que Amatsu sintiera un puñetazo en su barbilla que le hizo tocar la parte de arriba de la cueva haciendo que sangrara un poco aunque igual antes tocar el suelo fue agarrado de la cara para luego empezar a romper cada parte de la cueva aunque igual lo soltaron para luego darle un rodillazo que le hizo romper mas la parte de arriba de la cueva cosa que aprovecho Hiroshima para golpearlo sin detenerse en lo mas minimo con sus golpes sobre Amatsu el cual empezo a sentir un poco de calor en su espalda asi que tomo la cabeza de Hiroshima para extrellar su cara contra la parte de arriba y ver como la lava que estaba sobre ellos quemara parte de su enemigo.

Hiroshima puso sus pies cerca para impulsarse hacia atras para extrellarse contra el suelo y golpear a Amatsu quien esquivo el golpe para darle una doble patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza haciendo que Hiroshima reaccione rapido para saltar con todas sus fuerzas para que Amatsu recibiera el mismo trato logrando que su cara se queme un poco con la lava aunque no fue suficiente dado que Amatsu empezo a atacarlo sus puntos debiles donde no tenia mucha defensa lo cual no pudo prevenir Hiroshima por lo cual empezo a sentir un grave dolor, Ambos saltaron a una distancia aceptable entre ellos para empezar a liberar toda su verdadera fuerza ocasionando que los animales de los alrededores se alejaran del lugar por su bien mientras que los murcielagos que estaban dentro no pudieron encontrar ninguna salida para escapar por lo cual fueron victimas de la batalla que empezo a tranformarse en una caniceria entre los dos enemigos dado que ambos empezaron a golpearse con toda sus fuerzas con las cuales en una de ellas les hizo ganar una gran herida en cada parte de su cuerpos.

Amatsu golpeo a Hiroshima en la mejilla izquierda mientras recibia un puñetazo en el estomago que lo atravezo cosa que no iba a permitir para nada por lo cual dio un rodillazo que hizo escupir un poco de sangre a Hiroshima que le hizo extrellarse contra la parte superior de la cueva rompiendola y ocasionando que empieze a caer lava sobre Hiroshima por lo cual este empezo a golpearlo con todo lo que tenia sin contenerse en lo mas minimo contra Amatsu quien no se espero que Hiroshima fuera a usar las partes de su chakra contra el, Lejos del lugar Dark y Daiki sintieron como el chakra de Hiroshima estaba llegando a su maximo poder por lo cual se detuvieron mientras eran mirados por sus acompañantes mientras se comunicaban con sus demas compañeros quienes al recibir la noticia sintieron como Hiroshima empezaba a ir con todo su poder utilizando su chakra volviendo al combate Hiroshima estaba dominando a Amatsu con todo su poder en sus brazos dado que envio todo su chakra a sus extremidades para hacerlas mas poderosas dado que asi estaba logrando masacrar sin piedad a Amatsu quien al recibir el ultimo golpe hizo que destruyera la parte de atras de la cueva y haciendo que parte de la cueva se destruyera como haciendo un rio de lava detras suyo mientras sangre iba cayendo de el.

Hiroshima lo agarro del cuello para propinarle un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo tambalear un poco aunque esto lo aprovecho Hiroshima sin esperarse que Amatsu le diera un puñetazo que tambien destruyo la parte delantera de la cueva aunque esto le hizo ganar un puñetazp que lo hundio hasta abajo del suelo pero Hiroshima no paro por nada en aquello dado que tomo de la pierna derecha a Amatsu para arrojarlo hacia la lava haciendo que Amatsu se sumerga en la lava, Sin previo aviso Hiroshima recibio un puñetazoen la cara por parte de Amatsu rompiendole la nariz en el proceso haciendo que le saliera sangre de lugar afectado haciendo que sonria cosa que extraño un poco a Amatsu quien subio un poco la guardia aunque igual se movio rapido para lanzarle otro puñetazo a Hiroshima quien bloqueo el ataque pero no vio como Amatsu le habia hecho una finta para golpearlo en el estomago y seguir sin agotarse en lo mas minimo aunque igual empezo a recibir fuertes ataques por parte de Hiroshima mientras que este dejaba salir poca sangre por su boca.

ambos se lanzaron un puñetazo que los envio contra la lava aunque pudieron detenerse al enterrar sus manos contra el suelo sin importarles el daño que empezaban hacerse en las manos asi que corrieron listos con un puño cada uno el cual conectaron contra sus caras para despuies seguir conectandose uno que otro puñetazo en la cara y seguieron conectandose puñetazos mientras aumentaban las velocidades de los puñetazos sin importarles sus organos vitales que ya estaban llegando a su limite, En una de las montañas cercanas alguien los estaba viendo con mucha atención que era un anciano que los miraba con una sonrisa mientras recordaba una pequeña experiencia con su mas terco estudiante quien deberia estar junto al otro usuario de la misma espada con el emblema de un dragón y eso le hizo sonreir dado que solo le habia enseñado muy pocas cosas pero igual tenia su alma en la pequeña creación de ese estudiante.

"¿que tanto habras mejorado Ryu en todo este tiempo en que no nos hemos visto?"se pregunto el hombre mientras sentia el viento que generaban los dos que se estaban enfrentando.

el anciano tenia el pelo largo blanco por la edad como una pequeña barba y su ropa consistia en una camisa larga negra con una chaqueta blanca con unos pantalones azules mientras que en sus pies estaban unas sandalias negras ademas sus ojos eran de color marrones mientras el anciano salto hacia una montaña continua al ver como algo de lava aterrizaba en ese montaña cosa que le hizo sonreir al ver que a su estudiante le tocaria enfrentarse a adversarios muy poderosos aunque igual empezo a desaparecer con una sonrisa, Amatsu empezo a respirar con un poco de dificultad igual que Hiroshima aunque rapidamente hicieron una serie de sellos de manos para luego disparar balas de tierra por parte de Amatsu y balas de fuego por Hiroshima aunque igual siguieron enviando sus respectivos jutsus elementales para despues llenar todo su cuerpo de chakra aunque Amatsu se sorprendio un poco al ver como Hiroshima se habia apuñalado en los antebrazos con dos kunais haciendo que le salga sangre pero luego de unos segundos despues quedo completamente sorprendido al ver como Hiroshima se corto todo el antebrazo.

"¿dime Amatsu crees que iba a estar con solo una habilidad despues de nuestras peleas igual que los demas?"le pregunto Hiroshima mientras dejaba salir chakra desde las partes cortadas impresionando a Amatsu.

"no pero no crei que fueran a volverse mas fuertes de lo que ya eran"le respondio Amatsu antes de ser golpeado a toda potencia de parte de Hiroshima haciendole vomita sangre con todo el puñetazo.

Hiroshima de forma rapida le dio otro puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Amatsu se rompa desde adentro aunque creo una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo llegar a casi toda la zona del lugar aunque Amatsu igual le dio un puñetazo que no le afecto mucho a Hiroshima quien dio unnos puñetazos con toda la potencia que le daban sus brazos con todo el chakra que estaba dejando libre aunque los demas pecados como los compañeros de Amatsu sintieron como todo el poder de Hiroshima estaba saliendo haciendo que se sorprendan menos Dark y Daiki quienes habian sido los primeros en probar aquella tecnica del tercer mas fuertes de ellos, En las aldeas ninja todos los sensores podian sentir como una inmensa cantidad de chakra se estaba liberando de una forma bestial incluso los Kages sintieron aquello hasta en Akatsuki sintieron aquello aunque unos momentos despues tambien sintieron como otra gran cantidad de chakra se estaba haciendo a la par a la primera haciendo que casi la mitad de las aldeas sintieran mas miedo al ver como sus barreras se empezaran a agrietar incluso Yoruichi sintio como todo ese poder era comparable con los trece capitanes de la sociedad de almas por lo cual se pregunto con quienes se habia juntado su hermano menor aunque los cuatro magos tambien se sorprendieron de aquello pero Kenichi como Kisara y Shigure quedaron impresionados con todo ese poder.

Amatsu golpeo con la misma potencia a Hiroshima haciendo la misma corriente de impacto para luego tambien darle algunos puñetazos en el estomago a su mayor enemigo quien no se para anda atras dado que tambien empezo a darle los mismo puñetazos a Amatsu y continuar mientras dejaban salir todo su poder al cien por ciento incluso los animales que habia pasado cerca habian muerto por los impactos de los puños de ambos al chocar entre si ninguno dejo de mirarse incluso teniendo partes de sus ojos con algo de sangre que estaba bajando por sus caras, Hiroshima le dio un rodillazo para que Amatsu votara sangre por su boca para luego hacer el quien le hiciera votar sangre por la boca al atravesarlo con su mano su estomago haciendo brotar sangre de aquel sitio pero se impresiono al ver como Hiroshima apretaba la herida para darle un puñetazo que lo hundio hasta muy profundo del suelo aunque ocasiono que la lava se fiiltrara en la zona donde estaban peleando aunque esto hizo sonreir mucho a Hiroshima al ver como el brazo de Amatsu todavia estaba en su herida por lo cual lo agarro del craneo para empezar a correr a una velocidad de tres segundos mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Amatsu contra el suelo para despues extrellarla contra una de las partes por donde se estaba filtrando la lava.

Hiroshima procedio a cortarle el brazo a Amatsu y procerder a quitarselo del estomago para luego arrojarlo hacia la lava mientras que el dueño de aquel brazo se levantara con la cara quemada mirando con muchas ganas de matar a Hiroshima el cual sonrio mientras se volvia a apuñalar pero esta vez en la pierna para dejar salir mucho mas chakra para patear de manera rapida en la cotilla izquierda a Amatsu quien dejo salir un poco de sangre pero igual fue enviado hacia la lava mientras sus huesos se rompian, Cuando Amatsu se hundio en la lava Hiroshima tuvo un momento para descansar aunque igual volvio a sentir un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo volar por puñetazo de cortado de Amatsu quien tenia parte de su cara destruida por la lava aunque Hiroshima igual noto que habia empezado a regenerarse haciendole ver que habia vuelto a no sentir nada pero poco le importo dado que atrapo de manera sorpresiva los brazos de Amatsu quien trato de liberarse pero cuando toco el chakra que estaba saliendo de Hiroshima sintio demasiado dolor.

"parece que ya sabes que te pasara si tocas aquellas partes de donde sale mi chakra no es asi espero que sepas que no tendras escapatoria cuando llegemos al suelo"le dijo Hiroshima a Amatsu quien gruño.

"sabes que ambos nos hundiremos contra la lava si continuas Gorira bastardo"le recordo Amatsu a su enemigo quien sonrio.

"como si no fuera mi plan maldito imbecil"le contesto Hiroshima al momento en que ponia mas chakra a sus piernas haciendo que aumente la velocidad en dirección hacia donde habian estado peleando.

Amatsu empezo a darle uno que otro codazo a las costilla de Hiroshima quien dejaba salir algo de sangre por su boca aunque eso no le detuvo para nada por lo cual hizo una jutsu katon para potenciar la velocidad para finalmente chocar contra el suelo destruyendo la zona donde habian estado peleando dejando entrar toda la lava a la vez aunque Hiroshima se arrastro con sus brazo izquierdo dado que su otro brazo estaba destrozado igual que sus piernas por el costo de usar aquella tecnica, Al momento en que toco la lava con su brazo no le importo mientras pueda llegar hacia la parte fuera de peligro por lo cual empezo a nadar por la lava mientras se quemaba por el calor y cerraba con mucho dolor mientras seguia para cuando salio se tiro al suelo mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa aunque se sorprendio al ver como Amatsu aparecio delante de el con toda la parte de su cuerpo quemada y sin esperar le lanza una puñetazo con todo su poder aunque por lo cual uso la ultima gota de su tecnica para usarla y darle un potente golpe en el estomago a Amatsu destruyendo la parte inferior este para luego enviarlo a volar hacia donde lanzo el puñetazo.

"te gane una vez mas Amatsu aunque con mucho costo por mi tecnica en mi cuerpo"se decia Hiroshima en voz alta mientras vomitaba mucha sangre por la herida que todavia tenia en su estomago por lo cual cayo hacia atras respirando con dificultad.

"!HIROSHIMA¡"escucho el mencionado quien ya no tenia demasiada fuerzas para moverse aunque igual vio que fueron Dark y Daiki quienes tenian caras de preocupación por su compañero al verlo en aquel estado lo que le hizo sonreir al ver a sus mas grandes compañeros.

"Dark Daiki es bueno verlos a ambos jeje"les dijo Hiroshima a ambos quienes le mostraron una sonrisa.

"por favor cuando sentimos tu chakra explotar el limite que tenias tuvimos que crear un clon para venir con toda prisa hacia aqui eres nuestro compañeros del cual confiamos mas"le contesto Dark mientras tomaba el brazo derecho igual que Daiki con el izquierdo.

"sabes que nunca dejaremos a nuestros compañeros esa fue una de las reglas que pusimos todos cuando nos volvimos los pecados capitales si dejamos que algo nos deja sin movernos los demas te protegeremos hasta que vuelva a moverte sin importar nuestras vidas Hiroshima"le recordo Daiki mientras ponia el brazo izquierdo de Hiroshima sobre su hombro.

"lo se dado que fui yo quien puso esa regla y espero que nunca tengamos que romper las reglas chicos"les dijo Hiroshima con una sonrisa mientras ponia a reir junto a sus compañeros al momento en que empezaban a ir hacia su base.

mientras se iban ninguno noto como Kai habia llegado aunque se veia que sonreia mientras los miraba antes mirar hacia donde fue lanzado Amatsu por lo cual salto hacia donde fue lanzado su compañero aunque igual no se espero que Gorira tuviera mas habilidades que no conocian aunque algo le decia que los demas pecados tenian nuevas tecnicas que no iban a mostrar a menos que fuera necesario.

 **aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado se que estuve un poco ausente con el capitulo pero es que aveces se me va de inmediato la inspiración sin querer y dado que aveces se me olvidan las cosas que quiero poner me demoro mucho mas.**

 **igual como notaron mostre un poco como Ryu y Hayashi con un poco de ayuda de Daiki dejaron mal parados a los del consejo y tambien que el padre de Hinata y Hanabi no esta dado que Dark cumplio con la orden de Kalon con el despues se enfrento tranquilos despues mostrare que paso con el y los demas del clan Hyuga dado que sera mucho mas sangrienta aquella parte.**

 **como leyeron Naruto tuvo mucho amor de Erza y Ultear aunque igual su relación con Mirajane empezara despues del arco de entrenamiento de dos años como algunos otros desde Naruto con las demas chicas de su harem junto a Laxus y Sarada que estara acompañado del de Kenichi y kisara pero me concentrare despues del primero.**

 **voy a dejarles ver como seran unos emparejamientos conforme avance la historia aunque el de Hiroshima sera un poco forzado por como vieron asi que aqui les dejo los emparejamientos que empiezan con DaikixTsunade KazamaxShizune HonouxRayne y por ultimo son RenxTsuya.**

 **y por cierto Ren sera uno de los integrantes de la tripulación de Dark en la saga de One Piece y les dejare aqui quienes seran los tripulantes de la tripulación de Dark que son los siguientes:Hayate, Ren, Tsunika, Nojiko y un oc de One Piece al cual le dare una Akuma No Mi que ya le tengo preparada.**

 **asi que por hoy me despido hasta la proxima y espero sus criticas**


End file.
